


Anna's Adventures

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Dreamworks - Fandom, Frozen (2013), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aunt Kink, Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Ejaculate, Explicit Language, F/F, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Food Kink, Foot Jobs, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Anna (Disney), Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Harems, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, Intersex, Lapdance, Library Sex, MILFs, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Modeling, Older Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pearl Necklace, Phone Sex, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Size Kink, Slowburn Elsanna, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Superheroes, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Titjob, Underwater Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 234,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Anna is starting a new year at Disney Highschool without her older sister, Elsa, by her side. What follows is an adventure filled with smut, sin and shenanigans. G!P Anna/Harem with multiple female Disney (and potential other studios) characters. Femslash. Very M-rated. Modern Highschool AU. Slowburn Elsanna.





	1. Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR ALL WHO ENTER! There will be smut and sin a plenty. This is essentially G!P Anna/Harem. This will include many memorable Disney ladies, and perhaps even other female characters from other studios depending on any ideas that I get. Mostly, this story will be light and fluffy. Nothing too serious. It's pretty much PWMP (Porn without much plot). So with that said, please enjoy.
> 
> Also note that this is Slowburn Elsanna. It won't happen immediately and you'll have to wait for that. But that's part of the fun.

It didn't hit me until my sister and I were standing outside the gates of the school that this would be the first time I would attend and she wouldn't.

''Don't worry, Anna. Everything will be okay.'' Elsa said and gently patted me on the back.

I forced a smile. ''If you say so.''

She didn't look convinced. It was easy to see when she looked worried. Her nose would crinkle and her lips would twitch a little. Ever since I attended this school, Elsa has always been there for me. Being a year older than me, and being the absolute beauty queen of the school, she was always there to protect me from bullies.

Why would anyone want to bully me? Well, a few reasons.

First of all, how about some introductions.

My name is Anna Arendelle, and I about to start my final year at the wacky and animated Disney Highschool. As much as I love to talk and ramble, I never seem to know what to say, thus don't have many friends. I'm a bit geeky and excitable over all things cute and atheistically cool. But that's not the main thing. I am a bubbly, raging lesbian. Seriously, on a scale from Katie McGrath to Kristen Stewart, I am a Kate McKinnon. At least, that's how I see it.

Now I know what you're thinking. Anna, it's 2017, things surely aren't that bad for a lesbian in high school, right? Well, truth be told, it could be worse, I won't deny that. But it doesn't stop there. See, I am also intersex. Meaning that although I am a female, I was born with a…certain anatomy that you rarely find in between a woman's legs depending on their life journey. Yep, I have a penis.

When the school found out after Hans Weselton pulled down my shorts to embarrass me one day, I had found myself a victim to plenty of bullying. Sure, some people would defend me, but most of the time that was either my sister Elsa, or my two best friends Kristoff Bjorgman and Rapunzel de La Quintinie. And from today onwards, Elsa was no longer a student here. She had graduated to Pixar University.

''Shouldn't you get going?'' I asked her. ''You'll be late, won't you?''

She shook her head. ''No, my classes won't be starting until tomorrow. But, I could ask the same of you. The bell will be ringing soon.''

I sighed nervously. ''Okay, I can do this. I was born to do this.'' I tried to pump myself up.

Elsa chuckled. ''There's the Anna I know. And if anyone does give you trouble, tell them you'll set the Ice Queen on them.''

''I will do,'' I smirked and began walking inside before turning back. ''Oh, and tell Merida that I said hi.''

She smiled and waved me goodbye, and I could see the hint of a blush on her cheeks at the mention of her fiery-haired girlfriend. I suppose it's nice that she now gets to go to the same university as her, but that didn't mean I wouldn't miss her.

Speaking of, as of yet, I am still on the lookout for a girlfriend. Honestly, I haven't even kissed a girl yet. I suppose being overshadowed by someone who was the most beautiful girl at the school may have played a part. Girls would look at me and think I'm cute, but if they saw Elsa, they would drop their panties and have her take them right there right now. Thankfully, my sister was as loyal as she was beautiful. Although, if you were asking me to be unbiased and reveal who I thought was the sexiest woman in the school…I would sizzle into a pool of boiling water. I can't choose.

Seriously, being a lesbian who gets crushes as easy as it is to catch colds in a school full of attractive woman was bad enough, but with an appendage that grew into a raging hard-on didn't help matters. I couldn't so much as hold a conversation for more than a minute without trying to cover my boner under my skirt or jeans, depending on what I was wearing. The only one was Rapunzel, and even then, if she so much as titled her head a certain angle I would turn into a babbling mess.

And believe me when I say it was hard to hide. I've measured. If I got super excited, my length could potentially reach up to 10 inches. I think that's big. I'm not sure, it's not like I can go up to a guy and randomly ask to compare sizes, even if Kristoff has offered, although I can never tell if he's joking or being genuine.

Speaking of Kristoff, I saw my jolly, blond giant of a friend practicing on the school's ice-ring. He was one of the star players for our team, The Mighty Ducks. He had offered me a chance to join, saying it would be a good way to pick up chicks. I passed. I like my bones to not be broken, thank you very much.

''Hey, Kristoff!'' I called out.

He turned and gave me a smile, skating over in my direction as I waited by the edge of the ring. ''Yo, feisty pants. How have you been?''

''Good. You know me, being a real ladies-lady. Can't keep them off me.''

He rolled his eyes. ''Yeah, I bet.''

''How was your summer?''

''Couldn't be over quick enough. I'm glad to be back and practicing.''

''You know, you're one of the few people I know who's actually excited about coming back to school.'' I said with a smirk.

''Not really. More to do with playing for the team and seeing everyone again, including you,'' He grabbed me and started ruffling my hair with his bear-like hands. I laughed and pushed him off. ''So, has Elsa started university yet?''

I nodded. ''She officially starts tomorrow. It's going to be weird going a whole year with her not here.''

''Just think, by this time next year, we'll be in the same boat.''

That's all I needed, a reminder of how old I'm getting. Let me enjoy my youth and nostalgia while it lasts, damn it. ''Have you seen Rapunzel yet?''

''You haven't heard?'' He asked me confusedly.

''No…''

''She won't be back for another week.''

''Wait, what?''

''Don't know. But she text me last night to say she hadn't come back from holiday yet.''

''Well, that sucks. I've missed her,'' I mumbled.

''Oh, I bet you have,'' He wiggled his eyebrows.

I shoved him, almost causing him to lose his balance on the ice. ''Kristoff, no. I can't think like that. She's my friend. Hell, she's almost like another sister. Or maybe like a distant cousin, but still close and friendly.''

''A friend that you have the hots for.''

''You know me, I have the hots for every girl in school.''

''Can't deny that,'' He shrugged his shoulders before leaning closer. ''But, back to Rapunzel, she mentioned how much she missed you.''

I perked up instantly. ''Really?''

''Yep. She said she can't wait to see, and that lovely smile of yours.''

Oh, here come the blushes and my heart rising into my throat. The moment I felt a slight twitch coming from below and pressing against my jeans, I pushed away those dirty thoughts and cleared my throat. ''Okay, now I know you're teasing me.''

''No, I'm serious.'' He said with a wide smile. ''You know, I think she has a thing for you too.''

I wanted to leap for joy hearing that, but I kept myself retrained and smirked. ''Kristoff, I think all that summer heat has melted that ice-obsessed brain of yours.''

''I'm ice-obsessed? Your sister was the one nicknamed the Ice Queen.''

''Only because of her love for all things blue.''

Before I could say anything else, Kristoff tapped me on the shoulder and gestured for me to move closer so that he could whisper something in my ear. ''I almost forgot, make sure you watch out for Hans and his goons.''

''Don't I always?'' I say deadpanned.

''Yeah, but this time I mean it,'' The way his tone became serious had me nervous and my playfulness disappeared. I knew that whatever he was about to say, he really meant it. ''I've had a word with Hercules, and he tells me Hans and some of his close mates have been doing something.''

''Like what?''

''Apparently, whoever Hans gets talking with, he judges every girl on a rank of 1-10 depending on how good they are at sex.''

''What?'' I shrieked.

''Yeah, and not only that, but they might blackmail them for favours otherwise they'll spread the word publicly. That's what I heard.''

''Does anyone else know?''

''Only Hans and some of his close lackeys. Hercules trusts me, but he didn't know who else to tell just in case they snitch to Hans.''

I felt like I wanted to punch something. Preferably Hans, if given the opportunity. ''That's low and barbaric. Why would they do that? Women are not pieces of meat for them to score on who is the best to sleep with.''

''I agree, I think it's just those guys trying to stroke their ego.''

''Well, I don't care how much they stroke, as long as it's not with other people that they can hurt.''

He looked around, probably to check if anyone was eavesdropping on our conversation as I was becoming quite loud. But can you blame me? I can't hide my anger right now. ''From what I've been told, they haven't gotten to anyone yet.''

''But it's only a matter of time. We have to warn everyone.''

His eyes bulged out of their sockets. ''Are you nuts? Do you know what he and his gang will do to you if they know you're getting involved?''

I shrugged my shoulders. ''Give me a swirly. Give me a wedgy. Unpants me again. I don't care. I'm not going to stand by and let the girls of this school be harassed and treated like products.''

It took a moment to win Kristoff over. After staring at me pleadingly, as if trying to get me to back out for my own safety, he sighed and gave me another one of his amused grins. ''Look at you, planning to be a real knight in shining armour.''

I nodded proudly. ''Yep. My sister may be the Queen, but I am the Knight that sweeps princesses off their feet.''

''Okay, so what do we do? Tell the teachers?''

''That won't work. Hans's father is a Duke, and he has a lot of pulling power. We can't prove anything without…you know, proof.''

''You're a knight, but you aren't a Sherlock.''

''Thank you for that encouragement.'' I said sarcastically. I knew that he was partially joking with his taunts, and that he was fully on my side about this. ''I'm really going to do it, Kristoff. I'll teach Hans and those bullies. This is going to be the year I become someone! A hero! Nothing is going to stop me…''

Suddenly, a voice called out. ''Incoming!''

I barely had time to look up before noticing a hockey-puck flying towards me and hitting me right on the head. Everything went black.

Well, not even ten minutes into the new year of school and I've been knocked out.

''Whoa, easy, you took one nasty bump to the head there,'' I was instantly greeted with the soft sound of the school doctor's voice. Doctor Joshua Strongbear Sweet.

I lifted myself up from the bed, rubbing my sore, throbbing head. And I just made a rhyme, goodnight folks, I'm here all the time.

''Ow,'' I grumbled.

Doctor Sweet started shining a light into my eyes, trying to get a response. I followed the light and he hummed. ''Well, you're responsive, that's a good thing. I was worried we might have to ship you off to a hospital. But, I think other than a nasty bruise, you're going to be fine. Maybe you could consider it your welcome back to school.'' He joked, not in a mean-spirited way, but in a trying to lighten the mood sort of way.

''Not the best welcome.'' I moaned and laid back on the bed. ''Do I leave now?''

''Probably best to sit back and take it easy for a little bit. Don't want to overwork yourself and faint.''

''Or get hit by another hockey-puck.''

Damn you, Kristoff, why couldn't I have a skull made of the same material yours appears to be made of? Seriously, I've seen him take pucks, sticks and punches to the face before and he always remains on his feet. Oh, I know that this isn't going to be good for my already non-existent reputation. I don't think ladies love a lady who gets knocked out in a sport they didn't even participate in.

Just then, another voice spoke up and someone walked up behind Doctor Sweet. ''Oh, Anna? Are you okay?''

It didn't take long to recognise that overly sweet voice belonging to the one and only Snow White. If I could pick any student from this school who I could describe as motherly, it would be her. Always so sweet and gentle, though a bit of fire whenever she wanted things done. With her pale white skin, ruby red lips that seemed to glow, I desperately tried not to be bewitched by her beauty as she approached me.

Doctor Sweet turned to her with a smile. ''Oh, sorry Miss White, I forgot you were here. You are free to go.''

''Oh, thank goodness.'' She said. ''Thank you again for your help.''

''No problem, I'm always here to help,'' He said to her before turning to me. ''As for you, you need to rest up and relax. I need to head out to speak with someone, but I'll be back as soon as I can.'' He marched out of the room, leaving Snow and me alone in the office.

Great, this was the last thing I needed. To be alone in a room with a beautiful girl with my head already feeling numb. Not to mention she's one of the sweetest people that I know. Okay, I don't talk with her much, but she's always been polite when striking up small conversations and I don't think I've ever heard her utter a bad word to anyone before.

My worst fears were confirmed when she took a step closer, inspecting my forehead. ''What happened to you?''

''Oh, it's not that bad. Hockey-puck flew and went rogue. Wait, why are you here?''

''I think I ate something bad before I came to school. I had terrible stomach pains all morning. But I don't understand, all I ate was an apple. I didn't think I'd have that kind of reaction.''

''What kind of reaction?''

''I threw up all over Hans when he tried to talk with me this morning.''

''Yuck,'' I grimaced and laughed, particularly when knowing that Hans ended up getting the brunt of the mess. However, I became nervous when I remembered the conversation I had with Kristoff earlier. I looked at Snow seriously. ''Hans tried to talk with you earlier?''

''Yes.''

''What about?''

''He didn't say. I don't believe I gave him much of a chance. I was just feeling so unwell, and then all of a sudden…'' She paused and her whole body trembled. ''Oh, I feel horrible for what I did.''

''Don't be, that scumbag was probably going to try something with you.''

She narrowed her eyes at me. ''What do you mean?''

''He and his buddies are planning to humiliate the girls in this school by sleeping with them and rating them, like judges in a contest.''

She clasped her hand over her mouth dramatically. ''Good heavens, that is terrible.''

''I know, I can't believe they would do that. I guess boys will be boys, huh?''

Instead of agreeing with me, Snow shook her head erratically and looked with a furious expression as she sat next to me on the bed. ''No, that is not an excuse. I've grown up with seven little brothers, and I would never want them to behave or act in such a manner just because they're boys.''

I looked on in shock, sitting upright to give her space so that we were sitting closely together. It was bewildering to see someone who was usually so pleasant lose her temper like that. ''Wow,''

''What?'' She looked at me curiously.

''Nothing, it's just I don't think I've ever seen you get that angry before.''

She must have thought that I was intimidated by her rant as she leant in closely and rubbed her hand over my shoulder tenderly, causing chills to wash over my body. ''Oh, I am so sorry.''

''Don't be, it was kinda hot…'' I said before I could think. Now, I was the one who smacked my hand over my mouth as Snow looked at me confusedly. ''I did not mean to say that outloud.''

Her confusion soon turned into amusement. ''Well, just because my name is Snow, doesn't mean I can't set a fire from time to time.''

She didn't appear to be put off by my accidental flirting, so I shoved away my nerves and continued with our conversation. ''Yeah, in fact, I think my sister and you kept going back and forth between who was the Ice Queen because of your name.''

''Oh yes, Elsa. I've missed her. How is she? Has she started university yet.''

''Pretty much. She's been really looking forward to start,'' Despite my best attempts, a hint of sadness swept over me. ''Although, it feels a lot more lonely without her here now.''

Snow looked at me sympathetically, shuffling closer. ''There's no need to feel like that. If you like, you are always free to spend time with me.''

''Really?'' I gasped.

She nodded and smiled warmly. I literally gulped because I was so breath taken. Why are girls so beautiful? It's not fair. It didn't help that Snow and her were so close they were practically touching, with shoulders pressed against each other. ''Um…so, about the sore stomach, are you feeling better?''

''I am, yes. Thank you for asking. Are you going to be okay?''

I scoffed and pretended to act tough. ''Yeah, I'll be fine. I've got a thick head,'' I froze upon realising the double innuendo. ''I mean this head, not…no, I wasn't talking about…that came out wrong. As did that! I am so sorry.''

Snow couldn't stop a laugh from escaping, even when trying to suppress it by placing the back of her hand over her mouth. It didn't feel like she was mocking me, she still sounded amused and like she was enjoying our conversations and my incoherent babbling. At least, that's what I hoped. ''You don't need to be nervous about that. Let me remind you, seven younger brothers.''

''But, don't you find it weird when talking about it with a girl.''

''Not weird, no. New, but not weird.''

''Um…that's good, I think.''

''Besides, even though you are a girl, it appears to be a normal penis.''

At first, Snow White just saying the word penis so nonchalantly in front of me took me by surprise, then I tried to pick apart what she was implying. ''What do you mean it appears to be normal?''

''Well…'' Instead of saying anything, she pointed downwards. I glanced down and noticed a huge bugle growing over the front of my jeans and I began to panic.

I covered it with my hands and tried to keep my face from going as red as my hair. ''I am so sorry. Sometimes I can't control it, it's like it has a mind of its own. A very perverted mind.''

She grabbed my hands with her own to silence me. ''Let me speak.'' She waited until I had calmed down before continuing. ''You don't have to apologise. This is a perfectly normal reaction.''

Wow, she was taking this a lot better than I expected. I mean, it's not like this is a surprise, since everyone knows about my…ahem, little extra. But the fact that Snow didn't seem bothered that I was getting excited because of her was…nice. It actually made me feel happier. Unfortunately, this meant that the tent in my jeans was growing a few extra sizes and it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

Snow must have noticed my discomfort because she looked at me with concern. ''Does it hurt?''

''Well, no, I mean yes. But…it's fine. Just a little trapped. Once I take care of it then it'll be fine.'' I mentally cringed at the way I just phrased my sentence. Take care of it. Now Snow must definitely think I'm a pervert.

''But Doctor Sweet told you to stay here.''

''I know. I'll…I'll just leave it. It will go down…eventually.'' I hope.

A moment of silence passed between us, and as I gazed at Snow, I noticed that she hadn't taken her eyes away from my bulge. This was certainly not helping matters and at this rate, my erection would literally tear through the material. ''Do you want me to help?''

I think I almost fainted again.

''Wait, what?'' I panted. Is it getting hot in here, or is that just Snow? Probably Snow, especially as she started advancing closer to me. ''Help with…you mean…''

''I'll be honest. I'm not too sure what to do. I've never even seen a real-life penis before. But, with your permission, maybe I could assist you.''

Inside, I was screaming with delight. On the outside, I was still in shock. ''You…well…''

''If you're uncomfortable about this, we don't…''

''Oh no, I'm very comfortable with the idea. I just don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with.''

''I'm comfortable,'' She smiled. ''So, if we're both comfortable, do you want me to help?''

I was too nervous to speak and so merely moved my body slightly so that I was facing her. I can't believe this is happening. I was shaking so much that when I tried to unbutton the front of my jeans, my fingers kept fumbling and unable to open it.

''Allow me,'' Snow whispered and without a second thought reached down and began unbuttoning my jeans. Her hands were so close to me. I licked my dry lips and felt my heart pounding in my chest.

Once they were done, I lifted my body slightly so that she could shuffle my jeans down my legs. Not all the way, just enough to reveal my grey boxers and the raging boner that threatened to explode through it. I groaned loudly when I felt her hand cup my clothed member. ''Oh God…''

''How does it feel?'' She said in a hushed voice, masked with sexiness.

''Amazing….please keep going.''

She then slipped her hand inside of my boxers and wrapped her hand around my cock. She seemed to pause as her fingers coiled around it and she tugged the waistband down and my erection was finally free. As she kept her palm wrapped around it and slowly started to stroke, she gasped. ''Oh my, you're so big.''

''Thanks.'' That was all I could say.

My hands were on both sides of the bed, gripping tightly so that I don't fall off. I could feel myself harden in her hand as she was practically leaning on me, stroking at a slow and steady pace. Her hand was so warm and so soft. The feeling was amazing as she gave my member a long stroke from the base to the tip. I was afraid that someone would hear us, but right now, I couldn't care less about that. ''Mmm, oh Snow…''

''Do you like that?''

''Yes, very much.'' I gasped. ''I can't believe this is happening. I've never even kissed anyone before today.''

She slowed her strokes down a notch and stared at me. ''You haven't?'' I shook my head before she leaned in closer. ''If you want, do you want to kiss me?''

I answered her by crashing my lips into hers. Her taste was so sweet and intoxicating. It was everything I dreamed my first kiss would be…except for the incredibly sexy handjob, but that's an added bonus. I could feel her tongue against my lips, begging for an entrance, which I granted. The longer this went on, the quicker the pace of her strokes became until I was moaning continuously.

''You really like this, don't you?'' She asked in between kisses.

''Isn't it obvious.'' I joked.

I was saddened when she leaned back and I could no longer taste her lips, but then my heart exploded when I saw her kneeling down and bringing her face closer to my cock. ''I think you'll like this even more.''

She's not about to…

Is she?

''You don't have to if…'' I never even got to finish my sentence before I threw my head back and let out a moan as I felt her take my member in between those ruby lips of hers.

I don't know what felt better. The kiss or…this!

Her mouth was so hot and wet and I couldn't control my body as I heaved with every breath and tangled my fingers into her black hair. I watched my dick disappear between those lips as she bobbed her head up and down, occasionally running her tongue along the bottom. Sometimes she would stop to take a breath and kiss around the shaft. One hand would hold the base, stroking whatever she couldn't reach with her mouth, while the other began fondling my balls.

I wanted to complement her. Tell her how beautiful she was and how good she felt. But my mouth was too dry and all I could mutter were groans and grunts. She would look up at me and our eyes made contact as I felt the tip hit the back of her throat. If she had never seen a penis before, where did she learn to be this good?

Finally, she released me from her mouth with a wet pop and gasped. ''I can't fit all of you in. You're too big.''

''Sorry,''

''Don't apologize. Besides, I have something else in mind,'' She then hopped off the bed and lifted her leg up. I felt my knees weaken, more so than they already were, when I saw her pull her panties down from underneath her skirt.

That may have been the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. ''Oh my God, is this really happening?''

She didn't answer at first. Instead, she pushed me so that I was laying on my back as she climbed on top of me before taking my cock back in her hand and aiming it for her glistening pussy. ''Do you want it to happen?'' She asked me innocently.

''Oh yeah, definitely.''

Needing no further instructions, she lowered herself onto my throbbing length, slowly taking in as much of me as she could. My hands grabbed her waist, holding her gently as I helped her adjust to my size. Not that I could help much as all my limps were like jelly by this point. She started to bounce up and down, moaning as loudly as I was.

''Oh, Anna…you're so big, so deep…'' She cried out as her hands reached down onto the bed for added support.

''This feels incredible!'' I thrust my hips upwards, going with the flow. I can't believe I've lasted this long, especially when I looked up and saw Snow moving up and down on top of me. Although she was still fully clothed, she was the epitome of beauty. I kept my hands on her waist, helping to match my thrusts with her bounces. I could feel her wetness pour onto my crotch.

''Faster, harder!'' She panted. She was taking all of me in, despite me being bigger than I ever thought possible. She was so wet right now. I could feel her walls start to clench and tense around my shaft. One of my hands reached down to rub her clit and that's when I felt her lose control.

Her cum glistened as it dripped down from her thighs and onto mine. I felt her body shudder on top of mine as I felt my impending release coming…literally. ''Snow…I'm about to…''

Weakly, she rolled herself off of me, the cool air hitting my dick before it was warmed by her hand and mouth once more. She started pumping once more and took as much of me in her mouth as she could. That final stimulus was all it took for me to gush, shooting my cum into her mouth.

Despite the large load, she kept her lips sealed around my cock and swallowed every last drop.

''Holy moley.'' I gasped, rubbing my hands over my sweat-covered face. ''Did that really just happen?''

''I was going to ask the same thing.'' Snow replied, peppering my cock with a few extra kisses.

I groaned in enjoyment. ''Oh, don't. Otherwise I'll get hard and we'll start all over again.''

''Is that a bad thing?''

''No, not by a long shot. But I don't think Doctor Sweet will like what he sees when he comes back.''

She gave a light, heartfelt laugh and sat up right. ''Ah, you're right. We should probably clean up.'' She quickly retrieved her panties while I fixed up my boxers and jeans.

As I did that, I looked towards Snow and felt myself weak and smiling like an idiot. ''You're gorgeous.''

She grinned and bashfully responded. ''So are you.'' She took me by surprising my jumping over and kissing me on the lips.

Well, let's do a countdown. On the first day of the school year; I had proclaimed to take down the school's meanest bully, gotten knocked out, received my first handjob and blowjob, and lost my virginity to the fairest in the school. Again, all on the first day.

What does the rest of the year have in store for me? I'm actually looking forward to find out.


	2. Cinderella

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!

It still feels like a dream. I just had sex! I just had sex with the beautiful Snow White! I just had sex with the beautiful Snow White in the school doctor's office! This has to be a dream. A part of me wants to get hit on the head with a hockey-puck again just to double-check. On second thoughts, no, I don't want to go through that part of the day again.

I couldn't focus on my schoolwork of classes throughout the day. My mind kept drifting back to my moment. My first moment with a girl. It's not how I imagined it would go, but I'll take it.

I never came across Snow again since what happened, and a part of me worried that she might either regret it or I might have done something bad, or failed her expectations. Curse you infinite self-doubt.

The school bell rang one final time, signalling the end of the day and I began walking down the corridor towards the exit, trying not to get caught and crushed in the stampede.

Then I heard a familiar voice call out. ''Yo, feisty pants!'' I turned and couldn't be happier to see Kristoff rushing towards me. A smirk was plastered over his face. ''I help you to the doctor's office earlier and you didn't even bother to say a thank you?''

''Sorry, I meant to come and find you, I just got…a little preoccupied.'' Understatement of the decade.

She leaned in closer, staring at my forehead. ''Ouch, that's going to leave a mark. Don't worry, trust me from someone who knows a thing or two about taking pucks to the face, it won't be that bad after a few days.''

''If you say so,'' I rubbed my head, still feeling a slight throbbing. Although, some of that might be because of my activity with Snow. ''Kristoff, you are not going to believe what happened.''

''Try me.'' He challenged.

I wasn't usually one to brag or even gossip, but I trust him with my life and know that he can keep a secret. Plus, with all the hassle he was giving me earlier, I think it'll be worth it to see the look on his face. ''I had sex with Snow White in Doctor Sweet's office.''

He looked at me deadpan. ''Wow, you got hit on the head harder than I thought.''

''What? No, I'm telling the truth. We were talking, and she was in there because of some kind of food poisoning from an apple. Which is weird, how can someone get food poisoning from an apple? But anyway, we started talking, and then one thing lead to another, and I won't give away all the juicy details. But she was amazing and gorgeous and…''

I was silenced as he patted his hand over my rambling mouth. ''Feisty pants. Take a moment to breathe.''

I moved his hand away. ''You have to believe me.''

''Hey, I want to believe you, I really do. It's just a little hard to believe considering that you haven't even kissed a girl as far as I know. Unless I see solid proof, I'm…''

At that very moment, I felt a hand glide along my arm, causing goosebumps to form on my skin. I looked over and felt my heart skip a beat as I saw Snow White walking beside me. ''Hello, Anna.''

''Snow…hey, how are you?'' I asked nervously.

''I'm doing very well. Thinking about you.'' She winked. A small enough action to drive me crazy and to cause a boner to start straining against my jeans.

''Really? So…so I was okay?''

''Better than okay, you were…'' She didn't get much chance to say more as another girl leaned on her head on Snow's shoulder.

''Come on, Snow, I want to go home,'' The girl said drowsily, looking like she was about to drift to sleep there and then. It made sense considering it was the sleeping beauty herself, Aurora Briar Rose. Her eyes closed shut and she looked like she was about to drool all over Snow's shoulder.

Not wanting that to happen, Snow rolled her shoulder and the two carried on walking, but not before Snow looked back at me over her shoulder. ''I'll see you later, Anna.''

''Yeah, you too.'' I called back and waved at her, a gesture she returned. Oh, if this was a dream, I don't want it to ever end.

I turned back to face Kristoff, almost bursting out in laughter when I saw the gobsmacked look on his face. I swear, I thought his jaw was about to detach and fall to the ground. He dramatically flung his arms outwards. ''What just happened?''

Now felt like the time to be a cool, romantic badass to my buddy. ''I believe that the fairest in the school couldn't resist my charms.''

''But…but…'' He stuttered and paced around me, looking like he was about to lose his mind. ''That kind of thing just doesn't happen out of the blue. Except maybe those cheesy romance novels or films. This is just too unbelievable.''

''I'm really offended.'' I smirked. Honestly, I wasn't, I was just amused and poking fun at him seeing him act like a lost puppy looking for the ball I didn't throw. ''You don't think I have what it takes to woo the ladies?''

''I'm not saying that. I just can't believe that…that…just, out of nowhere. What was she like? What did you two even do?''

''Whoa, whoa. I said I'm not going into details. What Snow and I did is strictly between us. I'm not going to do a Hans and rank her.'' I sneered. All I needed to put me in a foul mood even after one of the most awesome days of my life was the mere mention of that douche's name.

Unfortunately, far worse was on the way. As Kristoff and I heard Hans's familiar laugh as he walked down the corridor, laughing with one of his buddies. The ever cocky and loud Gaston the Great, although what he's great at I'll have to get back with you on that. Despite him towering over Hans, the Duke's son was all brains and could manipulate almost anyone he wished.

''You wouldn't put Megara above an 8?'' Gaston questioned.

Hans waved his had dismissively. ''Don't get me wrong, she has the body, but that smartass mouth of hers makes things to fierce. She wanted to take command, so I had to dock a point off her.''

I felt my blood boil. It was only the fact that he was judging and mocking girls by how good they were in bed, but also how openly he was talking about it. It sickened me.

The tipping point came as he continued. ''It's not that bad. I'm thinking of deducting points off Snow after what she did to me this morning. It took hours to make sure all that vomit was off. I know she's white as snow, but I didn't think she would be sickly as well as look sickly.''

Something inside me snapped, and before Kristoff could stop me, I was marching over to Hans and Gaston. If there were only two of them, I could stand up for myself. By the time they noticed me, I was right up Hans's face and glaring at him. ''If I were you, I would shut the hell up.''

He didn't look intimidated in the slightest. Probably didn't help but I had to stand up on my tiptoes just to be on eye level with him, and don't even get me started on Gaston. He scoffed at me. ''I would make a joke about you growing a pair to stand up to me.''

''Oh, haha, a dick joke. You haven't used those against me before.'' I mocked.

He creased his brow at me. ''Is there something I can help you with?''

''I know what you're doing. Where do you get off on judging girls on their sex appeal?''

The two exchanged glances, and Gaston stepped forward, looming over me. ''It appears we have a snitch in our ranks. Gaston does not like snitches.''

''A snitch is the least of your worries. How can you think of doing something so cruel?''

My words weren't getting to Hans as he stepped forward and glared at me confidently. ''Anna, you shouldn't even concern yourself with this. You're not even on our rank.''

''Oh, let me take three guesses why…''

''You only need one.''

I have never felt more like wanting to spit and punch someone in the face than right now. ''Listen here, girls with dicks are women as much as any other.''

''Perhaps, but there are other reasons,'' He responded coldly. ''You are too quiet. Too socially awkward. And you're not even that good-looking.''

I narrowed my eyes at him, ready to pounce until Gaston stepped between us and started poking me hard on the shoulder, causing me to stumble backwards. ''Yes, on a scale of one to Gaston, you rank as a…two? Maybe three if you let your hair grow out.''

Screw you, I like short hair. Okay, I like short hair on other women more than myself, but that's beside the point. ''Wait, a one to what?''

Hans rubbed his forehead. ''The ranking is from one to ten…''

Without missing a cue, Gaston flexed his muscles proudly. ''Ah, but Gaston is a ten! That means the scale is a one to Gaston!''

A grumble escaped Hans. ''Fine, fine, Gaston means ten. Whatever, the scale is still the same.''

Unafraid of hissing back, I looked around Gaston and towards Hans. ''It doesn't matter what you call it or how you rank it. I'm going to stop you. Women can have sex with whoever they like without needing to worry about being judged. And I don't care if it takes me all year to find the proof to bring you down, I will do it. What are you going to do about that?''

''This.'' He clicked his fingers.

The next thing I knew, Gaston grabbed my arms with his giant hands and hoisted me up off my feet. I struggled a bit before he tossed me right into an open trash bin in the corridor. Gaston bellowed with laughter as I tried to get out, feeling something sticky touch my back. Just then, Kristoff stepped up to Gaston and looked him dead in the eye. ''Why don't you pick on someone your own size?''

Gaston shrugged his shoulders. ''Very well.'' Quickly, he did the very same thing with Kristoff, picking him up and throwing him on top of me, causing me to sink further into the can.

I could hear Hans and Kristoff cackling loudly as they walked away. ''You're not a fighter, Kristoff. Stick to hockey.'' They taunted before apparently departing for good.

Kristoff managed to get out from the trap and eventually help lift me up as well. I may have been free, but the stench of defeat was evident. Literally and figuratively. ''Well, that went about as well as I expected.'' He said sarcastically.

I was too preoccupied with something else. ''Eww, I think I feel something sliding down my back. I can't go home like this.''

After a moment, Kristoff inspected himself. ''I think I'm okay.''

''Well, I hope you appreciate the sacrifice I made for you.'' I jibbed, trying to lighten the mood. It was all I can do after suffering that humiliation. I'm just glad that most of the school has left already and didn't witness that embarrassing scene. ''I think I'm going to head to the bathroom to wash up. You go on ahead.''

''Nah, I'll wait for you outside. Don't take too long, okay?'' He smiled.

Despite what had just happened, I couldn't help but smile back at my friend. ''Thanks. I promise I won't be long.''

So not to keep him waiting, and to quickly remove this rubbish from my body, I rushed to the girl's bathroom. I quickly peered inside, finding it to be empty. Hurrying towards the sink, I removed my denim jacket and checked for damage. Yuck, I don't even want to know what the stain was on the back.

I placed my jacket in the skin and started my attempts to clean it, rinsing out the dirt.

As I did this, I noticed that my white shirt was still clinging to my body because of the sweat from earlier. It might be a good idea to give that a quick rinse as well, I don't want to smell like something the dog humped last night. Besides, it's not like the top half of my body was anything that would usually be out of place in the girl's bathroom.

I lifted my shirt up and over my head, placing it in the sink. Thanks to the warm summer weather, I didn't find myself cold despite only wearing a pink bra and my jeans. Geez, I'm practically doing a strip tease in here, although with no one around. That reminded me of what Snow did earlier, removing her panties while keeping her skirt on. I was grinning like a goof at the hot memory.

That's when I felt my raging hard-on return and throbbing in my pants.

''Geez, do you ever sleep?'' I commented.

''Hello?'' A voice called out, startling me.

I jumped and turned around, seeing a blonde girl step out from one of the cubicles and freeze when she noticed me. ''Anna?''

''Cinderella?'' I gasped and immediately tried to cover the naked portions of my body. All of the main bits were already covered, either by my bra or my jeans, but that didn't make this any less embarrassing. ''What are you doing here?''

''This is the girl's bathroom. I can come in here,'' She said. ''I think there's a bigger question, like why are you stripping?''

''No, I'm not, I mean I am, but…'' I babbled and felt my whole body glow red. ''My clothes got dirty, so I wanted to quickly wash them before I go.''

Her surprised expression seemed to calm as she looked past me and noticed my jacket and shirt discarded in the sink. I could see her thinking, before she placed her hands on her hips and walked over to me. ''You're never going to get stains out of them that way. Let me.''

Before I could comment, she stood close to me and began rubbing her hands over my dirty clothes, appearing unaffected when touching the stains. I cringe every time I clean the dishes and home and feel something touch my hand, I don't know how she can do this with a straight face. Then she reached over to get some soap and washed my clothes more thoroughly.

As she did this, my eyes glanced over her as she worked. Oh God, here comes me drooling over another pretty girl again. Cinderella Basile is a funny one. At times, she can appear very friendly and nice, much like Snow White, but when push comes to shove, she can have quite the sharp tongue on her, and not just with other students. She is infamous for getting into a fight with one of the teachers, Frollo, for scolding another student, Quasimodo. I don't know why or how that argument got started, but it cemented Cinderella's place as someone not to be messed with.

''There we go,'' She finally spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts. ''Stains are gone.''

She was right. Not a speck on either my jacket or shirt. ''Wow, that's amazing. Thank you so much!''

I reached for them to put them on, until her hand stopped me. ''Hold it, they still need to dry. You're going to have to wait.''

''No, I can't, I have a friend waiting for me outside.''

''It's up to you. You can go see him, but that's if you don't mind walking through the school in a bra.''

Suddenly, my urgency to rush and leave disappeared. ''On second thought, I think I will wait,'' I said and that got her to smile and nod. ''I've already had the school see enough of me, I don't need them to see anymore.''

She stared at me, wondering what I was implying before it seemed to hit her. ''Ah, you mean when Hans depantsed you?''

''Yep,'' I said shamefully.

I felt her take a step closer to me. ''Don't let it bother you too much, it wasn't that big of a deal…'' She paused and laughed. ''Well, actually, from what I saw, it was pretty big.''

My hand almost slipped from the sink after hearing that comment. I wanted to think that she was just joking, but something about the way her voice lowered and the way she looked at me made me realise that was a genuine flirt. ''Well, I…uh…wow, that was pretty smooth.''

''Just speaking the truth,'' She chuckled and looked down. Was she sizing me up?

It's official, I have walked into the twilight zone.

Trying to save myself from tearing off my jeans and boxers, I changed the subject. ''Aren't you going to be heading home soon?''

Her smile immediately vanished as she shook her head. ''I prefer to stay here as long as possible if I can.''

''Why? I figured everyone would want to get out of school the moment the bell rings.''

''Maybe, but that's because they all have a nice home to go back to.''

''And you don't?'' I asked. She shook her head again and kept her lips sealed. This appeared to be a tricking subject that she didn't like to talk about, so I thought best to move onto another subject. One that would hopefully make her feel better and give me a chance to suppress my urges. ''So, do you have any pets?''

She laughed. ''That's a bit random.''

''Just curious. I thought it'd be a nice subject to talk about.''

She flashed me a warm, appreciative smile. My heart is going to explode into a puddle of butterflies by the time this day was over. Why did God make girls and women so beautiful?

''Okay, please don't laugh,'' She exclaimed. ''I have pet rats.''

I literally squealed. ''Oh, pet rats are adorable! I've always wanted one, or two, or twenty.''

Another laugh came from her. ''Okay, so what pets do you have?''

''Me and my sister have a husky, we call him Olaf. He's quite fond of warm hugs and chocolate.''

''Oh yeah, Elsa. Has she not moved to her university yet?''

''She starts classes tomorrow, but she couldn't get accommodation. It's fine though, our parents don't mind her sticking around for a little longer. Plus, she has a girlfriend who is on campus and she'll visit there from time to time.''

She nodded slowly and walked to my side. I turned to face her, my back facing the sink. ''So, Elsa has a girlfriend?''

''Yep. Dating for about a year now.''

''Do you?''

''Wait, what?''

''Do you have a girlfriend?'' She asked again, her eyes darkening as she advanced towards me. There is no heterosexual explanation for that look.

I gulped and was blushing uncontrollably. ''Not at the moment, no. I'm not as good with the ladies as my sister is.''

''Don't put yourself down, you're beautiful, from top,'' She looked at me intensely before reaching up to trail a finger over the nape of my neck, causing sparks to crackle against my skin. She trailed her finger down in between my cleavage, causing me to moan, especially when she flicked the strap of my bra. ''To bottom.'' She glanced at my crotch.

''Wow, you really are smooth,'' I gasped, finding myself short of breath.

''Like a glass slipper.'' She looked into my eyes.

''Not the metaphor I was thinking of, but that works, I guess.'' I chuckled nervously.

I felt my resolve diminish as she stepped closer. My back was now pressed against the sink. The coldness caused my body to jerk forward, coming on contact with hers. My breasts pressed against hers. Despite the layers of clothing between us, I could tell hers were slightly bigger. My erection continued to prod inside my jeans, rubbing against her leg.

I could see the composure on her face drift away before she leaned in closely until her lips were brushing against my ear. ''Can I ask you something?'' She whispered.

''Yes.'' I replied weakly.

''Do you want to fuck me? Right here, right now.'' She gently bit my earlobe.

''Sweet Jesus,'' I growled and felt my legs almost buckle.

''I'll ask again,'' She dipped her head and started to kiss me along the neck, once again, leaving little bites. ''Do you want to take that big cock of yours out, and fuck me here! I want to hear you say it.''

I wanted to scream yes, but my voice was too broken. This was different from my time with Snow earlier, but just as pleasant. She felt Cinderella's hands run along her body, cupping her breasts through her bra, squeezing them tenderly.

She looked up at me, her lips mere inches from my own, and I shivered as she whispered once more. ''What do you want to do?''

I didn't want my nerves to get the better of me again. I have another beautiful woman standing before me, waiting for an answer, and I was not going to disappoint her. ''I want to make you feel so good, you won't be able to walk home for at least a week.''

Smooth, Anna, smooth. I doubt that would…

She cupped my face and guided my lips to her own. I melted into the kiss as I listened to the sound of her moans. She was dominating me, pushing me against the sink and rubbing her body all over me. But oh my, I would let her dominate me until the end of time with how good she felt. Our kiss deepened and a whimper slipped past me.

I felt her hand reach down and feel my dick inside of my jeans, grasping it through the material.

The next thing I know, she stopped kissing me and kneeled between my legs. She quickly undid my fly and pulled down my jeans, revealing the outline of my member through my boxers. She kissed it through the clothing before pulling them down and allowing my erection to spring free and almost smack her in the face. Without wasting any time, she grabbed the base and wrapped her lips around the head, her tongue swirling over the tip.

She pumped the shaft and took as much of me in her mouth as she could while I moaned and trembled like a maniac. ''You're so good.'' I purred and stroked my fingers through her blonde hair. She closed her eyes and engulfed more than half of my solid length, moaning with delight every time my lip touched the back of her throat.

As well as the confidence, I could tell she was more experience than Snow was. Not that it mattered, heaven was still heaven no matter which gate you enter from.

She took her out of my mouth, continually stroking the shaft while kissing and licking my balls, causing shivers to run down my back. I was so turned on, I shifted my bra up so that I could rub my breasts with my own hands, flicking the erect nipples.

Despite earlier today, I could already feel myself close to release. I didn't want this to end, but it was only a matter of time. ''Cind…I'm going to…you might want to pull out…'' I whimpered.

She looked up at me and flashed me another smile before grabbing my hips and taking me back into her mouth again, this time, taking almost all of me in. That was the point where I couldn't hold back and I emptied myself inside of her. As I was left a panting mess, she kept her lips wrapped around and gagged as she tried to swallow every last drop. Although some dribbled from her mouth.

She wiped up whatever she couldn't get with her finger and licked it. ''You taste so good.'' She moaned.

I didn't think I had anything left in me to continue. However, it dawned on me. Snow had pleasured me earlier without really getting anything in return, and Cinderella had just done the same thing. I can't allow that. I don't care if I don't have a clue what I'm doing, I want to make this girl feel as good as she had made me.

''Stand up,'' I commanded.

She was taken back by my demand, but smiled and did as instructed. She placed her hands on the sink and held up her torso, anticipating what I was about to do.

I lifted up her skirt over her ass, taking in the glorious sight before me. I could see the wetness pool from her panties and dripping down her legs. Was she actually getting off on sucking me? I can't think about that now. I want to make her feel good. I rubbed and kissed her butt cheeks, kneeling down just as she had done for me before pulling the fabric down her legs, revealing her soaking center. I felt her part her legs more, and she moaned louder than ever when my hot tongue licked up her juices and pushed inside her.

Oh, I think it's safe to say that I am now addicted to the taste of a turned on woman. I lapped her up, listened to her moan and felt her legs shake as I held her in place. My licks and kisses were soft and slow, teasing her all over. ''Fuck…Anna, ah…fuck…''

Despite my different anatomy, I was still a girl, and thus learned sex education from a girl's POV. So I knew all the right spots to hit, and from the sounds of it, I think I was doing an admirable first time job.

She shouted again, her patience wearing thin. ''Anna, hurry up and fuck me! I'm so wet already. I want that big dick of yours inside me and fucking me so hard!''

I wasn't sure if I was the type of person to get turned on by dirty talk. But considering my dick was up and ready for more after being provoked by her words, I can say that it might be a guilty pleasure.

I stood up and positioned the tip against her entrance. She was so wet that I effortlessly slid inside of her. ''Oh my God,'' I cried out.

''Yes, yes!'' She screamed, backing into me as I began to thrust.

My body leaned over hers and one of my hands slipped underneath her shirt so that I could fondle her breasts as I rammed my length inside of her. I quickened my pace, and she continued to use the sink for balance. I pinched her nipples, causing her hips to shake against my dick. ''Do you like this?'' I whispered in her ear, attempting to try some dirty talk of my own.

''Look up,'' She said. I did as told and watched my reflection and I pounded into her, feeling more turned on as I could see her smiling at me. Desire and passion all over her face. ''Can you see how much I love this? How much I love your big cock fucking my pussy! Please, go faster! Fuck me harder, Anna!'' She begged.

I grabbed her hips, my fingers daggering in the skin as I pounded faster and harder than before. Almost every inch of me was inside her.

Thank goodness that the school was pretty much empty by now, otherwise I think every class would hear Cinderella's cries of pleasure. She now rested her head on the sink, too weak to keep her body up right, so I started to slow my pace down, letting her feel every inch of every slow thrust. But I wanted to give her more. I stalled my movements and remained inside her as I leaned down to cup both her breasts and feather the back of her neck with kisses.

''God, yes, Anna…'' She moaned. Her body clenched against mine and it was like a silent explosion ripped throughout her body, causing her to tremble and her eyes to roll in the back of her head.

After a moment, I began thrusting again. However, I soon felt lightheaded, and knew what was about to happen. ''I'm gonna cum!'' I groaned. I wanted to say inside of her, but I don't have a condom and I wasn't sure if she was on the pill.

She must have sense my hesitation, because she reached over to press her hand against my chest, pushing me back slightly. Her body slipped downwards until she was kneeling before me again. She grabbed my throbbing member and stroked the shaft. ''Cum in my mouth!'' She whispered before wrapping her lips around the head.

I moaned and burst inside of her mouth, not as much as before, but still plenty to leave her breathless. My body convulsed and I ended up falling to the ground, landing on my butt and panting heavily. Cinderella wiped her mouth clean and flashed me another sexy smile. I giggled nervously. ''Sorry, I didn't know if you'd want to do that again.''

''It's fine. I don't like to leave a mess anyway,'' She adjusted her shirt and went to retrieve her panties. ''Your clothes should be alright now. You can head home if you want.''

''Can I just stay here and bask in your beauty.'' I said.

She laughed and made sure to show off as much as she could as she slid her panties back up her legs. Turning around to reveal her magnificent ass before pushing her skirt back down. ''That sounds nice. But don't you have a friend still waiting for you outside.''

''Huh?'' I questioned and then I suddenly remembered. ''Kristoff? Oh my God, I totally forgot! He's going to kill me!''

As quickly as I could, I pulled up my boxers and jeans and grabbed my shirt and jacket. They were still a little wet, though not as wet as Cinderella's…no, no, if I think about that, I'm going to get hard again. Once I was fully dressed I rushed towards the door, but stopped to turn to Cinderella, who looked at me curiously. ''I…that was my first time going down on a girl. I'm sorry if it wasn't that good or…''

I froze when I saw her walk closer to me. She took my hand and guided it back down underneath her skirt. I gasped when I rubbed my fingers along her wet panties. ''Feel that? That should give you a clue on how well you did.''

I was speechless, though my body spoke for itself when my erection began bulging through my jeans once more. Cinderella noticed and chuckled. ''Does that thing never stop?''

''Nope, she's a stubborn and horny little penis.'' I joked. God, if I had a nickel for every time I made myself mentally cringe.

She leaned in close to whisper in my ear one final time. ''Same time, same place tomorrow?''

A gasp escaped me and I nodded frantically. ''Definitely. If that's okay with you. I don't know what I said that because you asked so obviously you're okay with it. I just wanted to make sure cause…you know…''

She silenced me with a kiss on the lips. ''Go, your friend is waiting. Don't want to be late.''

If you could mould beautiful, sexy and exquisite into a brand new word, that would describe Cinderella right now. I left the bathroom before I considered the possibility of us going at it again.

It didn't take me long to leave the building and find Kristoff waiting, but the damage was already done as he walked towards me. ''What happened? Were you cleaning all the other student's clothes too?''

I shrugged my shoulders. ''Well, I was cleaning my clothes in the girl's bathroom, then I happened to bump into Cinderella, and…one thing kinda led to another and…'' I trailed off.

He looked confused for a moment, wondering where I was going. Then I saw it, it was impossible not to laugh as his face went gobsmacked and he looked at me with bulging eyes. ''How? Are you wearing a new perfume today or something?''


	3. Megara

''So in one day, you've become like the ultimate sex goddess?'' Kristoff asked.

''I don't know. I didn't mean for both times to happen. Both women came onto me. Not that I'm complaining. In fact, it was quite hot.'' I said dreamily, my mind picturing Snow and Cinderella in my head.

''You might want to close your mouth, otherwise you'll be drooling all the way back home.'' He joked and gently jabbed me in the arm.

I laughed and pushed him back, not that I had much effect considering I was about as big as his arm. ''Thanks.''

He looked at me curiously. ''For what?''

''For not making this seem like a big deal. I'm kinda winging it as a go, and I'm in way out of my depth. It's nice to have someone to talk with who want judge me or anything.''

Offering me a kind smile, he shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands in his pockets. ''Think nothing of it. What you do is up to you. As long as you don't get hurt or upset, you can sleep with every girl in the school for all I care.''

My cheeks brightened blood red at the thought. ''Come on, there's no way…''

''Don't even,'' He interrupted. ''Before today, you were a virgin. Now, the sun hasn't even set and you've already gotten with two girls. Who's to say you might not getting lucky with some other ladies.''

I thought that was silly. What are the chances of that happening? I still believe that today was a fluke. Snow was curious and willing to help me out with my problem, while Cinderella needed to release some pent up tension. It would be ridiculous if I somehow got with every woman I came into contact with from this point onward, as much as I would want that to happen.

We got to the street corner where we would separate. Kristoff held out his arms and we hugged. ''See you tomorrow. Maybe you can pass me some tips that will help me get laid.''

''Ha, I would love to help, but as I keep establishing, I have no idea what I'm doing.'' I replied.

He winked and headed off in the other direction while I walked back towards my house. Oh, Elsa is going to have to sit when I come home and tell her how my first day back went.

After a while, I passed by a shop and noticed that someone seemed to be struggling with carrying two shopping bags. One of them looked like it was about to split apart. I sprang into action, rushing forward and grabbed the bag. ''Here, let me help.'' I said.

The girl turned around and I recognised her instantly. My body flinched and my heart raced as I was awe-struck by the sight of Megara. I never learned her last name, but I sure as hell could never forget her face.

She looked at me, arching her brow. ''Say, don't I know you from school?''

This day is never going to end for me is it? I nodded nervously. ''Yeah, I'm Anna.''

''Anna, that was it,'' She said. ''I thought I recognised you. You're Elsa's sister, aren't you?''

Well, at least I wasn't recognised as the girl with the penis as usual. Or maybe she did know that and just didn't want to be rude or overstep her ground. Megara was a difficult one for me to pin down. She came across as the sass master from what I heard, but I've never really been in much contact with her to know.

Realising that I had gone a while without saying anything, still stunned to be beholding such radiant beauty, I cleared my throat and hoisted the bag into my arms. ''Uh…sorry for intruding, you looked like you needed some help.''

''I did. A real damsel in distress, aren't I?'' She responded sarcastically, and swayed her body. Oh, I really hope that my little extra remains a 'little' extra so that she doesn't notice. Though just looking at her was enough to turn me on. ''But in all seriousness, I appreciate the help. Thanks.''

''No problem.'' I stammered.

She adjusted the bag she was holding, rolling her shoulder so that she could get a better grip. ''Typical, these bags start to rip when I'm so close to home.''

Before I could stop myself, my mouth motored ahead. ''I can help you.''

She looked at me in a surprised manner. ''You would?''

Well, I can't back out of this now. I shrugged my shoulders. ''Yeah, it's no problem.''

''Thanks,'' She grinned and led the way.

Okay, Anna, just keep it together. Nothing is going to happen. I am just helping her with her bags. There have been no attempts at flirting. No attention to my throbbing cock straining against my jeans once again. Oh boy, and because I'm walking behind Megara I can see the way her hips sway with every step and the way her behind curved against her short, short, short, short, shorts. It's like she knows and she's taunting me. Stop it, bad Anna. Eyes up to head height!

We reached her home in a few minutes. A small little apartment that probably didn't accommodate that many people. We stepped inside and I followed her as she told me to place the shopping bags on the table. ''So, what did you get? If you don't mind me asking.''

''Just some new recipes to try. Tiana from cooking class recommended them.'' She looked over at me. ''Thanks for the help again.''

''It's no problem,'' I gasped once I placed the heavy bag on the table. Sweet relief washed over my arm. ''I may not be as ripped as Mulan, but I can lift…sorta.''

She chuckled lightly. ''Hmm, too true. I can only imagine what that girl can do with those muscles.''

''I'd love to imagine what she can do,'' I mumbled, a bit too loudly as Megara heard me and smirked in my direction.

Trying to play it cool, I waved my arms and began backing towards the door. ''Anyway, I don't want to trouble you for too much longer, so…''

''Don't you want to stay?'' She asked. Here we go. Honestly, I shouldn't even be shocked that she's offering me to stay. She walked over towards another door. ''You helped me, so the least I can offer you is a drink or something. Don't expect me to just take advantage and run like you're some kind of cab service.''

You know…I am nervous as hell and probably should leave because if this goes on, we're going to have small banter, flirt mildly before engaging in a wild session of lovemaking.

But…if I stay, we're going to have small banter, flirt mildly before engaging in a wild session of lovemaking.

''I can stay for a little bit, if that's okay with you.'' I smiled.

With a confident smirk and a swagger in her step, she grabbed a fizzy drink from the fridge and handed one to me, before proceeding to another room in the house, gesturing for me to follow. I stayed close behind and when we stepped into the next room, I flinched. I was not expecting it to be the bedroom. At first I mentally commented on how small this apartment seemed to be, but then I was mentally screaming that I was standing in Megara's bedroom.

Not wanting to appear nervous, I followed behind her as she beckoned for me to take a seat next to her on the bed. ''How was your summer?'' I tried to start off with an easy conversation.

She huffed. ''Ah, you know how it is. Can't walk down the street or enjoy a nice bathe on the beach without some dudebro gawking at you thinking you're his property.''

I crinkled my nose. ''Actually, I don't.''

She laughed. ''Well, just try to imagine it being something like that. Then, it continues when I've got the assholes in school trying to do the same thing. No matter where I go, there's always a hand ready to spank you when you're least suspecting it.''

''That's awful,'' I commented. ''I bet Hans was one of them.''

''Right on the money, red. He actually wanted me to go down on him this morning,''

I spat my drink in a comedic fashion and almost choked. ''What?''

Megara looked on like it was no big deal, merely shrugging her shoulders. ''I didn't do it. And then, listen to this, he tried to get it on with Snow White afterwards, and she ended up vomiting all over him. It was priceless to watch.''

Admittedly, that part of the story did cheer me up. And being reminded of Snow was always going to bring a smile to my face.

Megara continued. ''Yeah, I wish I never slept with him.''

I followed with another spit take before covering my mouth. ''I'm sorry about that!'' I quickly apologised before turning to face her. ''You and Hans have…have…''

She waved her hand dismissively, brushing aside my concerns. ''Don't strain yourself, I don't make a big deal out of it.''

''But, he's just a despicable person, and you're a…'' I froze, worried about saying something that I would embarrass myself over.

It was too late to back out, as Megara leaned closer, intrigued. ''Keep talking. I'm a what?''

''Well…I was going to say something along the lines of gorgeous, but I've already used that word today, and then I thought about saying beautiful but you're more than beautiful, you're beautifuller. That's not even a word, I don't know what I said that…'' I rambled on and on. So much for not making myself look like an idiot.

She smirked amusedly. ''See, now I know that you mean that. Unlike guys who just want something in return.''

''Is that how Hans viewed it?''

''Exactly. Honestly, he wasn't even that good. Whenever I tried to offer some advice, it was like he was afraid I was hurting his fragile little ego. It takes two to tango. If one doesn't listen, they end up either tripping over the other person's feet, or their own.''

''That makes sense,'' I muttered. It's hard to believe how easily it is to understand, and yet so many guys like Hans seem to fail to understand what that means. The only reason why I felt like I wasn't in sync with Snow or Cinderella was because of my inexperience. What's Hans's excuse? If…or at the rate I'm going, when I'm more experience, I'm going to make my ladies see stars.

But first, I'm going to need to be more confident and actually try to initiate the moves myself…and maybe I could start with right here and now. She probably wouldn't want to, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

I sighed nervously and tried to ignore the fact that I'm me, and pretended I was smooth and confident. I took her drink from her hands and placed it on the desk nearby. Megara stared at me wondering what I was up to. I leaned back and tilted my head. ''Well, can I ask you something?''

She shrugged her shoulders. ''Shoot.''

I opened my mouth to speak, but my hand ended up slipping off the end of her bed and I collapsed to the floor in a heap. Megara looked over to check on me. ''That's all I need, another bump on my head.'' I grumbled as she helped me back up on the bed.

''Are you alright there, red?'' She asked, trying not to laugh at my expense, even though I didn't mind. Her smile was a lovely sight, even if I briefly had double vision after that fall.

''Yeah, I think you can tell I'm bad at this seduction thing…'' I closed my mouth with my hand. There goes my confidence and swagger.

Megara was clearly surprised by what I said, though not for long. She threw me a charmed smile and fluttered her eyes. ''Why miss Anna, are you trying to seduce me?''

I felt like I was going to melt in her presence, she was just so empowering and glowing. It felt like I was bowing before a goddess. ''Trying being the correct word…'' I mumbled before pausing. No, I have to be brave. If I'm going to be a ladies lady, I have to start giving back as good as I could take. I shuffled closer to her, and ran my hand up and down her arm, feeling her shiver. ''Yes, I am. Are you okay with this?''

''I am,'' She answered with a small smile, leaning closer to me. ''But words aren't enough. In this situation, you've got to take action.''

Do or die time.

I pressed my lips against hers. Soft and cautions at first, before becoming firmer as my heart started to run a marathon. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of me until she was straddling me. As our kiss grew more passionate, she started to grind against me, making my cock harden and grow. She growled against my lips, and I decided to up my game.

I kissed and nipped along her neck, earning more groans of approval. ''My, my, you know the right spots…'' She shuddered as she continued to grind down on my rock hard cock. Despite my jeans and her shorts being a barrier between us, I could already feel how wet she was getting, soaking through the material. My hands ran underneath her shirt, feeling her smooth skin. It was an absolute delight to feel her. I could only imagine what she tasted like. No, I didn't want to imagine, I wanted to know.

I swiftly flipped ups over so that now I was on top of her, her back lying on the mattress of her bed and her head nestled on her pillow. She gasped and laughed. ''Whoa, forget red, I'm giving you the nickname tiger.''

I beamed and lowered myself until my body was right on top of hers. ''I'm sort of new to all this, so if I do anything you don't like, just let me know.'' I whispered.

''You got it.'' She said and captured my lips with hers once more, allowing a moan to escape from me. Once again, my hands reached underneath the hem of her shirt as I began to caress as much of her perfect body as I could. I felt her arch her back, allowing me the chance to remove her shirt and throw it away. Holy crap, she wasn't wearing a bra this whole time?

I felt Cinderella's breasts earlier, but I never actually got the chance to see them in all their glory. I could stare at them for hours. I wanted to. But I had a better idea. After I pulled my jacket off, with Megara's assistance, I massaged her breasts, rubbing them and letting them fill my hands. I leaned down and took a nipple in my mouth, softly kissing it, licking it and even biting it as tenderly as I could. She gasped, she moaned, she rocked her body against mine. ''Anna…fuck…''

There is nothing better than making a woman squirm and cry out in ecstasy.

I could feel her fingers against my stomach, trying to desperately pull my shirt up as well. In a flash, I sat up and tossed away my shirt. Megara reached up and cupped my breasts, running her hands underneath my bra and stroking her fingers over my nipples. I licked my lips and unclasped the bra, letting it drop on the bed next to us.

''Ah…'' I gasped when I felt her knee rise up and rub against the hardness between my legs.

She must have liked getting that reaction from me, because she hummed happily and quickly worked to unbutton them. Helping her along, I lifted my legs and in one swift motion, they came off and were thrown away to the floor to be forgotten. I was left with my boxers and socks. I don't know why I mentioned socks, it's not like they're important. Unless Megara has a foot fetish, but I can ask that later.

She cupped my cock through my boxers, stroking it longingly. I could never get tired of this. However, I wanted to please her first. Catching her by surprise, I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, trapping her beneath me. She looked so shocked by my actions, but so turned on at the same time. I leaned down until my lips were within touching distance from hers. ''I'm going to make you cum first.''

I felt her shiver. ''I'm not stopping you.''

I let go of her and reached down to remove her shorts, tugging them down her long, slender legs and onto the floor. In no time, her panties were the next to be discarded, leaving her completely naked. I was looking at a naked girl for the very first time. I took in every bit of her, gazing down her amazing body and focusing on her glistening, wet womanhood.

Crawling down her body, I kissed up and down her thighs until I reached her wetness. Not only could I hear her moan with every lick, but I felt chills erupted throughout my body when her hand gripped my hair to hold me in place. My tongue circled around her clit before I thrust inside, tasting her sweet juices. It was a different taste from Cinderella's, but just as mouth-watering. Figuratively and literally.

''Oh…fuck, Anna…'' She moaned as her body tossed on the bed. I wanted to take my time with her, sucking and licking as I felt her legs warp around my neck. Even if I wanted to move, I couldn't. But I wasn't going to stop until she was in heaven.

She was close to the edge. I quickened my pace, licking her pulsing folds. She screamed loud enough that I think people living in Greece could hear her, as I felt her release. Her legs turned to jelly and her grip in my hair tightened, but it didn't bother me as I lapped up her wetness and enjoyed her sweet taste. She collapsed on the bed and breathed heavily, while I rested between her legs, praying that I could marvel at a job well done.

I lifted myself up, staring down at her. She looked up at me and after a minute to gather her bearings, she spread her legs further apart. ''What are you waiting for, tiger?''

I can't believe she's ready to carry on after that. But, like I was going to argue with her. I shifted my body up against hers and pulled my boxers down my legs before kicking them away. Suddenly, I remembered something. ''Wait…are you on the pill?''

I had a close call with Cinderella earlier, I don't want to make that mistake again.

Megara shook her head. ''No, but I have something here for you,'' She reached over to her desk before pulling out a wrapper. She ripped it open and pulled out a condom. After handing it to me, I tried to fold it over my cock, needing a few attempts to work it out. Hey, it's my first time wearing one, cut me some slack. As I did this, I could hear Megara moan. ''Holy shit, you're huge!''

''I hope that's not a bad thing.''

''Depends on how you use it,'' She winked before spreading herself out on the bed again, wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me closer. ''Show me how good you are.''

''Yes ma'am.'' I mumbled.

Once it was safely and securely on, I leaned down and slowly slid inside of her. Her warmness enveloping my cock instantly. I went deeper and deeper until our hips pressed together. Wow, this felt really different from Snow and Cinderella. I wasn't sure if I was a fan of condoms, but better to be safe than sorry.

Soon, I worked myself into a rhythm and began slowly thrusting into her, quickening in pace as the minutes passed. I felt her nails rake into my back as she held me close. A thin layer of sweat had built up over her body, allowing my body to slide against hers. It was one of the sexiest sights I had ever had the honour of witnessing.

I wanted this to last for as long as possible, but it was so difficult to control myself, especially with her using her legs to push me further inside of her. ''Harder…harder…'' She grunted intensely.

After a few more minutes, I felt her walls clench around my shaft, coming close to her…well, cumming. Her body trembled erratically, losing the rhythm she had at the start. I wasn't faring much better. I almost pulled out of her, but then I remembered the condom I was wearing. Actually, I had forgotten I was wearing it. Probably because I was distracted by the lovely sounds of Megara's screams and the look of pure pleasure on her face.

I gave her a few longer, harder strokes as she screamed, her back arched upwards and her body shook violently. Wetness splashed against my thigh. I had made her squirt. This was enough to tip me over the edge. I thrust into her faster and exploded, filling the condom inside of her.

Our bodies pumped together once, twice, before I collapsed in exhaustion. I was spent. I don't care if I run into another girl later today, I don't have the energy for another round…even though I would probably still try.

Megara was panting underneath me, running her hands along my back and give my butt cheeks a firm squeeze. We stayed like this, in total bliss, for about five minutes before I rolled off. ''Sorry, I don't mean to crush you.''

''Oh, you can crush me any time,'' She laughed.

I looked at her with a small smile. ''So…I was good?''

She looked at me like I was a mad women and gestured to her whole body. ''You leave me in this state, and you're wondering if you did good?''

I rubbed my sweaty neck. ''I just wanted to make sure.''

''You were amazing. Not bad for a rookie.'' Her hand rubbed over me, cupping my breasts and moving down over my stomach. ''Fancy another round, tiger?''

Oh my God, I'm going to die. ''As much as I would love to stay and make wild, hot love to you. I don't know if I have the energy. Plus, my parents and sister are probably wondering where I am.''

She nodded. ''Understandable.'' She seemed somewhat disappointed, and I couldn't blame her, I was disappointed too. But if I waited another hour without letting my family know where I am, they'll probably call the cops looking for me. And I don't want them to find me here making love to a girl.

Taking the initiative once more, I reached over to kiss her softly on the lips. ''I'll see you around in school?''

''You can count on it,'' She smirked and trailed her hand downwards, wrapping her palm around my flaccid member and pulling the drenched condom off. She tossed it away, managing to get it right in the bin nearby and returned her hand to stroking my shaft. ''Besides, I still need to return the favour.''

XXX

Unfortunately, that favour would have to be returned at a later date, otherwise we would start all over again and I'll never get home.

It wasn't long before I returned home. The instant I walked through the door, a giant white flur barked and started jumping on me excitedly. ''Hey, Olaf! Sorry I'm late!'' I stroked his head and hugged him warmly.

I heard father's voice coming from the kitchen. ''Anna? Where have you been?'' He asked worriedly.

''Oh, I got held up in school and I helped a woman with her grocery shopping on the way home. Sorry, I meant to call.'' I replied and quickly dashed up the stairs before he could ask any more questions.

I burst into Elsa's room without knocking. She was lying on her bed, listening to her headphones and reading one of her books. She must have known I had entered because a smile grew across her face. ''Love to make an entrance, don't…'' She turned to me and concern dominated her expression. ''What happened?''

''What do you mean?'' I asked sitting on her bed.

''Your head!''

I reached up to touch my forehead. ''My…OW!'' I yelled when I felt the bruise. ''Oh yeah, the hockey-puck.''

''Hockey-puck? What hockey-puck?''

''It's no big deal. I was hit on the head with a hockey-puck when talking with Kristoff and it knocked me out for a little bit. I actually forgot about it.'' I shrugged.

This just seemed to worry her more. ''Oh my God, you have a concussion. We need to get you to a hospital.''

''Wait, what? No, we don't. I'm fine.''

''You were knocked out and couldn't remember it happened, that is troubling…''

''No, no, I just forgot because some…other things took my mind off of it.''

''Anna, what could possibly make you forget that you were knocked out?''

Now comes that part I was looking forward to. ''Strap yourself in, sis. Because you are not going to believe how my first day back at school went.''


	4. Moana

''Um…Elsa?''

''Yeah?''

''Did you fill my bag with condoms?'' I asked her as we walked down the street towards my school. All I wanted to do was check inside of my bag to see if I had everything I needed for the day, and to see stacks of condom packets inside was the last thing I

Elsa's cheeks went crimson and she cleared her throat. ''Listen, I am perfectly fine with you having consensual…activities with girls at school, but only if you're safe. I don't want you to become a mother before you leave school.''

''Wouldn't I technically be the father?'' I joked, elbowing her in the side.

''I knew Kristoff would be a bad influence on you.'' She grumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh at her expense. ''Relax, I promise I'll be safe. Though, I don't even know if I can get a girl pregnant.''

''Let's not take that risk.''

''Where did you even get so many condoms from in such a short time?'' I asked and stared at her, noticing her getting redder than before. ''Oh my gosh, these were yours weren't they?''

''What? No, don't be ridiculous, Anna. Have we forgotten that you're the one who will get the most use out of them.'' She pointed out.

Wanting to tease her further, I leaned in closer. ''I'm betting that you happen to use these on the toys when Merida visits…''

''No!'' She shrieked. ''And is that really an appropriate thing to say?''

''What? We were talking about my sexual activities yesterday.''

She shook her head and moved behind me to push me in the back, causing me to stumble through the main gate of the school. I hadn't even realised we arrived. I laughed and turned around to wave at her. ''Have a good day at your new uni!''

''Thank you, and you have a good day as well!'' Elsa called before walking away.

As I stepped in through the doors and walked through the hallways, I kept my eyes peeled for any recognisable faces. What if I saw the girls again? Oh God, I just remembered that Cinderella offered to meet again after school. And Megara wanted to 'return the favour' and what about Snow? What happens if I see her again? My nerves were rattled and my hard-on was raging at the thought. Seriously, I know morning wood can be persistent but this is ridiculous.

Before long, I was surprised to find a large pair of arms embracing me from behind. ''Hey, feisty pants!'' Kristoff greeted in his usual way before setting me down. ''So, get with any other girls since yesterday?'' He jibbed.

I shifted on my feet nervously as he patted me on the arm.

''Relax, I'm kidding,'' He waved his hand and looked at me. The longer he stared the quicker he realised what I was hinting. His smile turned into a scowl. ''Right, you are not talking to me anymore until you tell me your secret.''

''There is no secret. I just…end up…on top of women, somehow.'' Worst defence ever.

His playful smirk returned. ''Okay, who and where?''

''Megara, and at her house.'' I whispered.

''Megara? I don't think I've ever seen you talk with her before.''

''I haven't. I was walking home, she needed help with her shopping and we went to her house and the next thing I know…it happened.'' I explained.

''Do you have a list of women that you plan on getting with?''

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. ''No, I do not have a list. Women are not groceries from a shopping list. Fate just happens to be on my side.''

''Really?'' He curved his brow at me, looking on amusedly.

The memories of my time with Megara yesterday came flooding back to me, and I felt happy and giddy. ''It was…I kinda took charge. I've never led the charge with anything before. It was amazing. And I think she liked it too.''

''That doesn't surprise me. I've always thought you had a bossy side.''

''Aw, thank you for that comment.'' I responded sarcastically.

''Oh, you best watch out, you could poke someone's eye out with that.''

Instinctively, I covered my lower regions with my hands, fearing that my bulge was becoming noticeable. However, he didn't even look down nor was it that visible. He started to chuckle and I proceeded to jab him in the arm. Yet again, I didn't do much damage to the giant of a man.

''Hey, aren't those the clothes you wore yesterday?'' He asked me.

''Duh, I have a washing machine. Plus, I want to have a style going for me. When women see me, I want them to know I'm here and for them to crumble at my feet.'' I said in an over exaggerated manner.

Just then, a soft voice called out. ''Excuse me…''

I didn't recognise it, and when I turned, I was bamboozled to see a brand new face. An absolutely stunning, amazing, perfectly sculpted face. She was about the same height as me, with a flowing orange dress, beautiful brown skin and gorgeous curly hair. Forget what I said about making women crumble before me, if anyone was going to do the crumbling, it would be me right now.

''Can you help me?'' The girl asked me, stepping closer. ''I'm new here, and was wondering if someone could help show me around.''

''I…uh…well…'' I stumbled and stuttered. I can't speak. I literally cannot speak. It's bad enough when I see the girls in this school who I already know are beautiful, but I was completely taken aback by this new face and couldn't comprehend a rational thought.

Luckily, or maybe unluckily for me, Kristoff was on hand to help. ''My friend here would be glad to help. She knows the school like the back of her hand.''

''Yeah…wait, what?''

Without warning, he moved me closer and walked away, leaving me alone with the new girl. ''I'll see you later, Anna.'' He called out.

Typical. He uses this moment where I am speechless to leave me without any assistance. By the time I got my voice back, he was already long gone, lost in the swarm of students walking around the hallways. I turned back around to greet the new girl, and my voice was gone again as I took in her features. ''Um…so…what's your name?'' I asked nervously.

''Oh, I am Moana.'' She held out her hand.

Moana. God, even her name is amazing. Hoping that I wasn't shaking too badly, I reached out and shook her hand. There was a little bit of a spark, and her hand felt so warm wrapped in my own. Not wanting to appear weird, I let go and cleared my throat. ''I'm Anna. Pleasure to meet you.''

''And you.''

''So, did you just move here?''

''Yes. My family and I travelled from the Polynesia Islands. It's the first time we've moved out from there.''

''Wow, must be scary?''

''It does make me nervous.'' She said shyly.

I could tell. Most of the time she was avoiding eye contact and looked afraid to even come in contact with anyone else. So, why did she ask me of all people from the crowd? Either way, I didn't want her to feel scared, so I offered a warm smile. ''Hey, everything will be great. You're going to love it here. I'm going to give you Anna's special school tour.''

She giggled lightly. ''Will there be a fee for this tour?''

''No fee…'' I paused. Do I flirt or not flirt? No, she's new and wants to settle in, so I thought it better not too. ''Please follow me. I'll show you all the sights.''

There was still a bit of time before our classes started, so I had more than enough free range to show Moana around all the sights and sounds of the school. It also gave us a chance to talk about any shared interests that we had. She was apparently a really big fan of musicals, and I promised to take her to see some stages shows. I don't know why, but she might be a Hamilton fan.

We walked past all the classes, meeting the many wacky students and teachers along the way. Stopped by the cafeteria where the sweet smell of breakfast drifted in the air and caused my stomach to growl. This earned a soft laugh from Moana that sounded like music to my ears.

On our last stop, I showed her the school swimming pool, and that seemed to really spike her interest as she ran to the water's edge. ''Wow. I didn't think a school could have a pool this big.''

''Oh yeah, it's a big one,'' Ha, that's what she said. Damn you, Kristoff. I got back to the subject on hand. ''So, you like swimming?''

''I do, indeed.''

''Well, in that case, you're going to love Ariel. She's the best swimmer in the school and absolutely loves the water. I think you two will get along great.''

''If she's anything like you, then I'm sure I will.'' She smiled.

A shiver ran along my body and my face turned bright red. I was so worried about flirting with her, and yet, I think she just flirted with me. No, bad Anna. That's not it at all. It's just gal pals exchanging compliments. Nothing more to it than that. I tried to play cool and shrugged my shoulders. ''Thanks, that's sweet of you to say.''

Unfortunately, the moment of peace wouldn't last, as Hans's voice slithered its way into my ears. ''Well, what do we have here?''

I turned around to see him march towards us, never taking his eyes off of Moana. Oh no you don't. She is too sweet, and pure and lovely to ever be within your presence you scum. He extended his arm out towards her. ''My name is Hans. And who might you be?''

''I'm Moana, nice to meet you.'' She greeted cheerfully oblivious to his true intentions.

Before she could take his hand in her own, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. ''Don't, you don't want anything to do with him.'' I hissed.

Hans's smile disappeared as he glared in my direction. ''And how does this concern you?''

''I'm giving her a tour of the school.''

He scoffed and turned to Moana. ''You're new here so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You would do best to avoid joining a crowd that consists of her, especially if you want to rank good with everyone else.''

''What does that mean?'' She asked, more so to me than to Hans.

I held her hand and started leading her away from Hans. Thankfully, that jerk wasn't going to follow. ''I'll tell you later.''

Suddenly, Hans bellowed confidently. ''Yes, are you also going to mention the lady-cock between your legs?''

I froze and felt shame completely overwhelm me. I let go of Moana's hand and felt panic grip me. Hans caught me off guard, I didn't think he just blatantly be so open about that and leave Moana speechless as she looked back and forth between him and me. Now I was too scared to look her in the eye.

Hans grinned sinisterly. ''Like I said, you would do best to avoid a crowd that has her in it.''

Moana looked at me, her expression unreadable, taking in the fear and shame I was radiating. Just then, an angered look flashed over her face as she glared at Hans. ''I choose which crowd I want to be a part of.''

Hans sneered. ''Fine, have it your way.'' He waved his hand and walked away.

Once he was gone, she turned around to face me again. ''Shall we go somewhere quiet to talk?''

I nodded and led the way towards the study area. At this early in the morning, it was unused and no one would be around for a long time, so there was no chance of any interruptions in what was surely going to be an awkward conversation. ''Moana, I'm sorry I didn't…''

''You have nothing to apologise for,'' She barked. ''What right does he have to humiliate you like that?''

''You're mad at Hans?''

''Yes, of course. Why would I be mad at you?''

I shrugged my shoulders. ''Well, I thought you might have felt…you know, led on being dragged around by a girl with a penis.''

''That doesn't matter. Your body is your business. You shouldn't be forced to tell anyone about it.''

I felt my heart flutter and Moana somehow found a way to become ten times more beautiful. I smiled happily and she returned the gesture. ''So, it doesn't weird you out?''

She shook her head. ''Not at all. Your secret is safe with me.''

''Oh, it's not a secret. Everyone already knows about it. So, I guess you were going to find out eventually.''

''Really?'' She asked curiously. ''Are you trans?''

''No, technically intersex. I'm born and grew up as a female, but with the genitalia you would usually find with males.''

''I see.''

I chuckled. ''Yeah, I'm all girl. Just with an extra inch or ten.''

Her eyes bulged outwards. ''Ten inches?''

Damn it, Anna. Why do you have such a big mouth to go with a big cock? I slapped my hand over my mouth and started babbling. ''I mean, no it's not…it's not like that all the time, obviously. It's sometimes…it's…there is no way to defend myself from that.''

''But…my word,'' She gasped and her gaze drifted downwards to my jeans. If the bulge wasn't noticeable before, it was going to be soon with the way her eyes were burning into me. I could feel my cock straining inside, begging for release. No, I can't do that. The only way that will happen is if she literally asks me to show her. ''Show me.'' She said softly.

''Wait, what?''

''I'm sorry,'' She abruptly apologised. ''You don't have to do that. That was a slip of the tongue. I've just never…'' She trailed off.

My back tingled. ''Never seen one before?'' I asked. She shook her head. She looked so innocent and cute, much like Snow did before. Although I could still make out a bit of sinfulness in Snow's eyes. Here, Moana really was treading into uncharted waters.

It's weird, I think this is the first time I'm confronting a girl who is less experienced than me. I was the one who needed to take charge. I was nervous, but if my moment with Megara yesterday proved anything, it was that I could be dominant if I wanted to. But, only if this was okay with Moana. ''Do you want me to show you?''

She breathed heavily, thinking over what I was asking. ''Yes.''

''Are you sure? I don't want to do anything you don't want to do.''

A smile tugged on her lips. ''Thank you, and yes, I'm sure.''

Without another word, I unbuttoned my jeans as her eyes were glued to my every movement. Soon, I pulled my jeans down and I was left in my boxers. I didn't even realise how hard I was. My cock was clearly shown through the material and I saw Moana gulp. ''Are you okay?'' I asked.

''How do you control it?''

I laughed. ''As soon as I know, I'll let you know.''

She laughed too, easing the tension. The air had grown thick all of a sudden as my shirt clung to my sweaty back.

Moana kept her eyes fixed on the outline of my throbbing boner, waiting in anticipation. The pressure was too much, so I slid my boxers down my legs and stepped out of them and my jeans. My erection stood proudly and tall as Moana drank in the sight. I saw her squirm and shuffle nervously. Was this turning her on? No shit, Sherlock.

''Is this okay?'' I asked, still making sure she was alright.

She swallowed harshly. ''Yeah…I'm just…in shock…''

''Good or bad shock?''

''Good.'' She husked softly.

Deciding to take a chance, I walked closer to her. ''Do you want to touch it?''

She licked her lips. ''I'm not sure…''

Oh no, I've overstepped my boundaries. ''I'm sorry, this is going fast. Believe it or not, I'm still new to this too. I was actually a virgin at the start of the week can you believe it. That's not important right now, but…''

''Can you…'' She spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I waited for her response and she trembled. ''I'm sorry, what I want to ask is very unusual…''

''And what we're doing right now isn't already unusual?'' I joked and this earned another laugh from her. I went serious again. ''Whatever you want. Tell me what to do.''

With a shuddering sigh, she tugged at her shirt. ''I want to watch you.''

I lifted a brow. ''Watch me what?''

She gulped. ''Stroke yourself.''

Okay, I did not expect that. My body tensed in the best possible way and my hand slowly moved towards my cock. This was certainly new. Don't get me wrong, I've masturbated a lot, doesn't help with all the hot girls at school, but never in front of anyone before. It was different, but such a sexy idea that I couldn't resist.

My hand wrapped around the base of my shaft. I started to rub my hand up and down, as my other hand reached underneath to fondle my balls. I slowly pumped my fist over my cock, faster and faster, occasionally rubbing my thumb over the tip, causing me to moan. The pre-cum built up added some much needed lubricant.

I stared at Moana, licking her lips as she watched me. Her cheeks were flushed and her legs were rubbing together. She was enjoying this so much, and that made me enjoy this even more. Just when I thought the sight before me couldn't get any sexier, she closed her eyes and let out a mind-numbing gasp. She lifted up her dress, revealing a pair of dark red panties and proceeded to reach her hand inside, rubbing herself. Droplets ran down her thighs and legs.

''Oh God,'' I whimpered. It was too much, I was going to explode at any second. ''I'm close.''

My hips were thrusting in rhythm with my strokes. It was hypnotising to watch Moana. The way she panted harshly, the way her body shook, the fact that she was doing what she was doing in front of me, it made me lose control. My body went rigid and that's when I finally exploded. Thick ropes of cum burst from my cock, shooting out and landing on the floor. I groaned loudly as I stroked every last drop out of me.

''Anna,'' Moana moaned, licking her lips as she watched me ejaculate everywhere. She was practically dripping and almost lost her own balance because of her shaky legs. I wanted to keep watching her, and I felt too weak to move, however, I was afraid she would buckle and collapse to the ground at the rate she was going.

I stepped forward and grabbed her waists, holding her up. Not only could I feel her body burning against mine, but I could see the arousal in her eyes as she gazed over my body, including my leaking, half-hard dick that almost touched her body. She looked at me with desire, possibly wondering if I was going to do anything to her. But I didn't want to interrupt, nor was I sure if she'd want me to touch her yet. So I leaned in closely and whispered. ''Keep going.''

If I weren't holding her, she would have crumbled to the floor a long time ago. She released a long, lustful moan as she fingered herself frantically. It was impossible not to get hard again, as my cock hardened and touched her exposed midriff. The wet tip rubbed against her skin. It took all of my will power to not make love to her right here, but I fought back those urges, allowing her to play out her fantasies. However, I thought that maybe some kinky words of encouragement might ignite the fire more. ''You must be so wet?''

''I am,'' She groaned, staring into my eyes. ''And it's because of you.''

I blushed fiercely. ''It doesn't have to be today, but when you're ready, do you know what I'm going to do to you?''

''What?'' She asked excitedly.

''I'm going to make you see stars. I'm going to make you so wet. I'm going to bend you over, and make you scream in pleasure.''

Her hips bucked intensely, and her whole body shuddered, I could tell she was getting close, so I held her tightly, ready to catch her when she fell. My ears were pleasantly filled with the sound of her screaming as she came. I held her firmly as she practically collapsed into my arms. The hand she was using the finger herself reached out and touched me. I could feel the slick wetness that coated her fingers. ''Oh, Anna…'' She gasped as she came down from her high while I held her firmly.

I grinned. ''I take it you enjoyed that.''

''I did…'' She panted, leaning back as I could see her mangled shirt, the bottom half wet and her panties underneath soaked.

My cock seemed to have a mind of its own, and poked her once again. I turned around slightly so that it wasn't touching her. ''Sorry.''

''Don't be. That was far more intense than I ever could have dreamed. I can't imagine what full intercourse will be like.''

I licked my lips and smiled nervously at her. ''So…you would want to go all the way?''

''One day, yes. When I feel comfortable.''

''Hey, that's no problem at all. I don't want to ever pressure you into doing anything you're not comfortable with.''

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. ''Thank you, Anna. I appreciate that,'' Another blush formed over her lips. ''Until we go all the way, maybe we could do other things?''

''You mean more foreplay like just now?'' I was probably smiling like a goof. ''Yeah, of course. Whatever you like.''

After giving me another smile, she looked down at my fully hard cock. Oh boy, I should have expected her to be up and ready for a round 2, even though there wasn't even a round 1 technically. Moana gasped and shook her head. ''You are beyond beautiful.''

''Ha, I've never had anyone look at me like this before and use that word.'' I said.

''It's the truth.''

My skin felt warm and my smile somehow got wider. ''Well, you're one to talk. The moment I saw you, it was like being in awe at a goddess. I mean you're stunning and beautiful and amazing and…'' My eyes glanced down to her midriff and only then did I notice something that I think made my dick grow an extra inch. ''And you're ripped!''

''Huh?'' She looked down to see what I was looking at. Her ab muscles…damn, you could play drums on those. Weird description, I know, but I'm trying to make a point, she was fully fit and athletic. ''Oh, yes, I did mention that I am a swimmer.''

''You did yeah, but…'' I continued to gap at her.

She brushed aside a stray strand of hair from her forehead. ''So, you like girls with muscles?''

''I do. I mean I like all kinds of girls. Big girls, tall girls, but I admit that my heart holds a special place for girls with some muscle to them.''

She smirked and leaned in close to whisper in my ear. ''I do too.''

Okay, starting from tomorrow, I'm going to the gym.


	5. Mulan

Since I can't afford a gym membership, I guess the school gym will have to do for now.

Unfortunately, that would mean I would have to constantly listen to…

''Step back, everyone! No one lifts like Gaston!'' The big, muscle man bellowed.

Trust me, if it weren't for this guy always showing up and wanting to show off to everyone, I would make a habit of coming here more often. I've always thought about working out, but I could never get around to it at home and, yeah, like I said, paying for a gym membership wasn't an option for me right now. So the school was my best bet, if only Gaston didn't practically live here.

And right by his side, as always, was his lackey LeFou. The complete opposite to Gaston. Short and pudgy, but always there to back up his buddy whenever he needed an ego stroke. Seriously, I think he might be in love with Gaston. However, he'll have to get in line, because no one loves Gaston as much as himself.

Anyway, I was standing in the middle of the gym, waiting for our teacher, Shang to arrive. As I waited, my thoughts drifted back over the past few days. I had met up with Cinderella a few more times in the girl's bathroom and…well, you can imagine how that would go. And there was another time where I Megara and I went back to her place for a little quickie.

I'd spent some more time with Moana, but we hadn't moved to anything more yet, I still wanted to give her time. Despite that, I was already starting to run out of the condoms that Elsa had given me at the beginning of the week. You know what? I might not even need the gym, I could probably work out from the sex alone.

Before long, the doors were opened, but instead of seeing Shang like most of us expected, I was shocked to see Mulan step forward. It wasn't an unpleasant shock, far from it. I could stare at her all day.

Okay, now is not the time to get a boner. In these shorts, it would be way too noticeable.

I wasn't the only one perplexed, as Gaston stepped forward towards the student. ''What is going on here?'' He asked.

Mulan rolled her shoulder, clicking it. ''Shang couldn't make it out of a teacher's meeting, so I'll be covering gym today.''

Gaston scoffed. ''Ha, that is a shame. I thought that we would be having a teacher today, not some pretender student.''

If I could punch him in the face without the worry of breaking my hand then I would. How dare he say that Mulan is a pretender! I've seen Mulan in action…unfortunately, not that kind, and she is so strong for someone who is around my age. Especially since I could remember the very first years of high school where she looked about as delicate as Snow White did. But, somehow over the years, she trained herself and could stand with the strongest people in the school, teachers included.

There was a thick tension in the air as the other students wondered how Mulan would react. Instead of saying anything, she grinned and walked over to a climbing rope in the middle of the gym that connected to the ceiling. She patted the rope and turned to him. ''You seem to be feeling confident today. So that must mean you've volunteered to have the first go, right?''

The class waited in anticipation, even though it was obvious what would happen. Gaston looked surprised but then smirked a walked over to grab the rope. ''Gaston never backs down from a challenge.''

''Oh, two things,'' Mulan interrupted. She reached into her back and pulled out two weight straps and promptly tied them to Gaston's huge arms. ''Firstly, you'll be climbing wearing these, and second, I'll be timing you.''

''Not a problem.'' Gaston said.

I really wished that Gaston would fall right on his ass. I'd seen him climb the rope so many times before, but I wasn't sure how he would handle with the weights. Shang had never let us do this. Everyone watched as Gaston began to ascend. He was having trouble at first, slowly making his way up while Mulan kept looking back and forth between him and the stopwatch in her hand.

Sweat started to form on his muscles and there were a few times he looked like he was going to slip, I think LeFou was about to have a heart attack every time that happened. However, after what felt like a good minute or two, Gaston reached the top and received many applauds. I don't like the guy, but I do have to congratulate him at this, it couldn't have been easy.

He easily slipped down and once on the ground he took the weights off. Mulan nodded. ''58 seconds. Very impressive. Even with the weights, you've beaten your own record.''

''Gaston was made to break records.'' He proclaimed and puffed out his chest.

''Well, you know the rules, you can choose who will go next. Take your time and…''

''Anna!'' He called out.

Okay, I take back me congratulating him. He's a douche. ''Wait, what?''

''Come now, this is the best way to start off. You don't come here often, so you have to leave a good impression.'' He said confidently.

Everyone looked at me, and I felt myself shrink. Even Mulan looked unsure, and I think that she was trying to find an excuse for me so that I could back out. However, I made a vow to come here and I'm expected to work out, so I might as well make a start somewhere. I marched over. ''Very well. I accept your challenge.''

Mulan stepped forward. ''You don't have to do this if you're not ready. Everyone moves at their own pace and rhythm.''

''I think I can manage.'' I wink.

Eww, that felt very Gaston to me. See, this is why I don't like being near this guy, his obnoxiousness rubs off on me.

Without even realising, Gaston had handed me the weights and as I tried to hold them, I suddenly fell to the ground. Geez, how heavy where these things? Oh, I have made a huge, huge mistake. I heard a few snickers from behind, and from LeFou, while Gaston looked down at me with arms folded and a raised eyebrow. I glanced over at Mulan and wanted to prove to her that I could do this.

I wrapped the straps around my wrists and grabbed the rope. All I did was take one lung upwards before I felt the weights pull me down and I lost my grip. I landed with my back on the mats and everyone broke into a cackle of laughter.

Mulan gave everyone a stern look, silencing them and turned to Gaston. ''The point of this exercise is to encourage others, not belittle them.''

Gaston rolled his eyes. ''A little belittling every now and again is good. It reminds people of who are the Gastons and who are not the Gastons. Besides, she was just supposed to climb the rope, I never mentioned anything about the weights. I knew that they would be too much for a girl.''

Something seemed to snap inside of Mulan after hearing that taunt. She glared at him, and I actually thought she was about to punch that smug look off his face. However, she opted to kneel down, and as well as help me back up onto my feet, she got the weights and strapped them to her wrists. She then tossed her stopwatch over to LeFou, who caught it after a few fumbles. ''Time me.'' She ordered before jumping up and climbing the rope.

Luckily, LeFou started the watch in the nick of time, no time intended.

My jaw dropped to the ground and there were audible gasps from the other students as we watched Mulan ascend with ease. Even Gaston looked on in shock as in no time at all, Mulan reached the top and tapped the roof. LeFou stopped the watch as she slid down the rope. ''What was the time?'' She asked.

Everyone stared at LeFou, who trembled as he looked at the watch and then at Gaston, almost like he was ashamed to reveal the answer. ''3-35 seconds. A new record.'' He mumbled.

Mulan stepped up to Gaston. ''We don't belittle people. I started off much like Anna, and yet here I am. In my own pace, and in my own time. You're right, not everyone is a Gaston. And that's a good thing.''

The crowd that gathered _oohed_ while Gaston waved his hand and walked away, LeFou not too far behind. He needed to leave before his fragile ego took another beating. The way she just showed up Gaston like that was so amazing, and so hot. Crap, no, bad Anna.

Speaking of, I was dragged out of my thoughts as Mulan approached me. ''Don't let anyone ever put you down like that.''

''I won't,'' I smiled. ''And thanks for that. You didn't have to.''

''Yes, I did. Like I said, everyone has their own pace. All it takes is a bit of encouragement. I was in the same position as you, so I believe that very soon, you'll climb the rope faster than either me or Gaston.''

''Really?''

''I think you can manage.'' She winked.

I'm not sure what part of my body just throbbed right now. My heart or my penis. Probably both.

XXX

I listened to the sound of water splashing as I waited outside of the changing room. It had already been half an hour after our gym class was over, and many of the girls had already left, however, I knew that there was still at least one girl left who was getting washed and changed.

Eventually, I heard the water turn off. I waited a bit longer and then out stepped a beautiful redhead who turned to me. ''It's now empty.''

''Thanks, Ariel. Boy, you do love the water.'' I replied and was about to walk in with my bag when she stopped me.

''You know, you don't have to wait for every girl to finish. Everyone knows so it's not like you have anything to hide.''

''I know, but I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.''

''Well, that doesn't mean you have to end up being uncomfortable. I'm sure the girls would be fine. I know I would.''

I felt a smile tug on my lips. ''Thanks. That means a lot.''

''Don't worry about it.'' She smiled and walked away.

I felt my heart swell and my body swayed to contain my happiness. I'd always liked Ariel, even if I didn't have much of a chance to talk with her. In fact, I had actually seen her naked before ever uttering a word to her. She was always the last person out of the showers, and one time I underestimated the time she took and I ended up walking in on her. She didn't seem to take it badly, but I felt so embarrassed and I'm certain that she saw me get excited.

Anyways, the showers were all mine now. With Ariel gone I didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone. Although, I wouldn't mind if I bumped into Snow, or Cinderella, or Megara or Moana. Oh God, what if I saw all four at once? I think I'd die of a heart attack there and then.

I set aside my back and proceeded to strip. Once I was fully naked, I turned on the water so that it was a good, warm temperature. Although I took things easy today, I still manage to build up a layer of sweat, and soon that was long gone and I relaxed under the water. I reached over and unzipped my bag to pull out some body wash, but that was when I realised that I wasn't alone.

I screamed and Mulan proceeded to jump. ''Sorry, sorry, I should have knocked.''

I turned around sharply to hide my body. ''What are you doing? I mean, I'm sorry, how come you're so late?''

''I needed to tidy up afterwards. Shang would kill me if I left the gym a mess.'' She responded and began to undress.

Oh no, no, no, no, no. I turned my head so that I wouldn't look. But that still wasn't enough, just the thought of being in the same room with her naked was enough to cause my dick to harden and grow. There was no way I could hide it.

''If you want, I could go…'' I said.

''No, it's okay,'' I heard her. I was too afraid to look at her, afraid that I wouldn't be able to tear my gaze away from her if I did. ''We can shower at the same time.''

''I just…don't want to make things awkward for you.''

''You won't. I promise I won't look if that makes you comfortable.''

''Oh, I don't mind you looking it's just that…'' I mumbled before I could stop myself.

Mulan laughed and I heard her turn her own shower on. There was no wall or cubicle, so if I turned around, then there would be nothing to stop me from seeing her in all her glory, so I kept my back turned. I let the water run down my body, the bottle of body wash was still held in my trembling hand and my cock was standing upright, hard and thick.

I sighed heavily. ''Sorry, I've never shared a shower with another girl before. And, I'm afraid that my…you know what might put some people off.''

''It's no problem. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen one before.''

''Oh,'' I gasped. I thought best to drop the subject and focus on myself. I rubbed the body wash over myself, tending to my breasts and letting the water wash the soap away. I started to clean around my privates, and with every touch, I felt my excitement spark.

Keep it together, Anna. Just until this is over.

''So,'' I heard Mulan call out. ''Just out of curiosity, how come you came to gym class today? I didn't think it was one of your subjects.''

''It wasn't. But, I wanted to make a start. I'm hoping to build up some muscle.''

''Health-wise or for looks?''

''A bit of both. I like to think that I could have some biceps and maybe a six pack.''

''Oh, that would be nice to see.'' She said. I felt my skin tingle at that comment. I tried to keep my breathing under control. She cleared her throat and continued. ''Though, just be cautious, don't show off the muscle you work up unless you want to be mobbed by women.''

''Actually…'' I stopped myself this time, but it was too late.

''Oh, that's why you started?''

I hoped that she was looking at me, otherwise she could see my cheeks turn red. Although, with my throbbing erection, my cheeks wouldn't be the first thing she would look at. ''How come you started training?''

''Just felt like it,'' She answered simply. ''Because of my family, everyone had this expectation of me to be this delicate little flower that's always meant to smile and look pretty. I didn't like that. It was me being someone I'm not. I know it's not the norm for a girl to have muscles or…''

''Who cares?'' I said, not meaning to interrupt her like that but I had to say my piece. I stepped out from underneath my shower and started to pace around. ''It doesn't matter what society or people say. Girls can be however they want. They can have muscle, they can have fat, they can have body hair. It doesn't matter. It's like you said earlier. People shouldn't be belittled, they should be encouraged. It makes me so angry when I hear others putting women down. They are all beautiful and should always be told as such, as long as they are happy and being themselves.'' I panted, running out of breathe.

I had gotten so heated in my little rant that I didn't even know I was staring right at Mulan immediately. When it came to me what was happening, it felt like my spirit had ascended out of my body. My eyes raked over her glorious figure, eyeing her bugling biceps, her rounded breasts with dark nipples and I felt myself drool when gazing at her ripped six-pack. My eyes continued falling, eyeing up and down her strong legs and pussy coated in a thin bush of pubic hair.

My breath was caught in my throat, and my cock sprang further upwards. When that happened, I snapped back to reality and dropped my hands to cover it. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare.''

She didn't react right away, instead, looking at me curiously. ''Do you mind me asking you something?''

Her tone had me wondering what she was going to say, as she didn't seem all that bothered that I had sneaked a look at her and clearly gotten aroused from it. ''Okay.''

''Why do you want girls to embrace themselves and yet you feel so ashamed about your penis?''

That question caught me off guard. I actually hadn't given it much thought. Although I always felt awkward about having a penis, I knew I wasn't the only girl in the world, and the others who did were utterly gorgeous, I'm sure. ''I don't know. I guess…cause I'm the only girl in school with one. I'm afraid I'll freak people out.''

She looked at me with a saddened expression. ''You won't. It's 2017, people have to get use to be open about others without being jerks to one another. I love seeing your passion for defending other girls, but please don't put yourself down at the same time. Just because there aren't other girls like you at this school, doesn't make it a bad thing, it makes you unique.''

I smiled. ''Thank you. That really means a lot.''

''I want you to make a promise to not be ashamed of yourself anymore. When you look in the reflection, you'll see a beautiful woman just as you would see any other woman as beautiful.''

That's going to be difficult considering all the women I knew were stunning beyond measure, but with her words of encouragement, I didn't want to let her down, so I nodded. ''Right, I promise.''

I guess I had to make a start somewhere, much like with gym class. So, I moved my hands away and revealed myself to her. My hands almost shot back to hide it, but I wanted to be brave and proud of who I was, so I kept them away.

At the moment, it was standing at attention, pointing towards Mulan. And she couldn't look away. ''Wow, impressive.''

''Thanks.'' I said shyly.

She looked almost hypnotised as she bit her bottom lip. ''Tell me something, was it like this before I got here?''

Oh, I know where this is going to go. I would usually babble and probably try to shy away from the subject. But I wanted to be confident and not be ashamed of what I have. Not to mention Mulan's body was just so incredible, and the aroused look on her face had me slowly stepping closer to her. I wanted to play along. ''No, this is because of you.''

''Really?'' She asked excitedly. ''Do I have that effect on you?''

''Yes. You are just unbelievably sexy.'' I whispered as I walked closer and closer.

She didn't say anything else, instead smiling and allowing me to come closer until I was underneath the shower with her. She was maybe an inch taller than me, so it wasn't too awkward when I leaned forward to kiss her. Our breasts rubbed together and I moaned against her lips when I felt my cock press against her toned stomach, feeling her chiselled muscles.

I wanted to up my game, so I licked my tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and I felt her tongue on mine.

After a moment, she broke the kiss and grabbed my hand. I was so mesmerized by what was happening I forgot I was still holding the body wash bottle in my hand. She held it up between us and squeezed the liquid onto her breasts. ''Would you like to help?''

''I'd be honored.'' I gasped.

''Good answer.'' She winked.

My hands immediately went to her breasts, massaging them and feeling the soapy liquid between my fingers. I kneaded her nipples and occasionally pinched them, hearing her groan with pleasure as I proceeded to kiss her exposed neck. My hands slipped downwards and I shivered as my hands ran over the bumps of her ab muscles. It was like a dream come true.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, I felt her hand slide down and grasp my cock. I tried to stifle a moan as she stroked me while pressing the tip against her thigh. I looked down and so her bugling bicep as she jerked me off, it was like getting a sneak preview into heaven, seeing her muscles in action and feeling them against my skin.

My brain practically shut down as she dropped to her knees. ''Let's get you cleaned up.''

I was somewhat disappointed because my hands were no longer over her stomach and I couldn't see her body that great from this angle, however, that feeling was gone when she licked the tip of my cock, causing me to loan louder. ''Hmm, you're so big and hard, Anna.''

Lubricant wasn't a worry as the water from the shower continued to pour down, allowing her hand to easily stroke as much of me as she could before wrapping her lips around the head and engulfing me half way. Oh, no matter how many times this happened, it always felt so good. I never wanted to compare the women who had given me a blowjob. Each was fantastic in their own way.

''God, Mulan…don't stop…''

She moaned and smirked, trying to take more and more of my length into her mouth. Amazingly, she had gotten all ten inches of me in her mouth, the tip pressing against the back of her throat before she pulled out, leaving a trail of spit behind. She used the water to wash me before sucking me again, bobbing her head frantically.

The pleasure was so unbearable that I thought I was going to collapse. She could probably tell, because her hands wrapped around my waists to hold me up. She then stopped and looked up at me. ''I have an idea. Lay on the ground.''

Thank God, I don't know if I could carry on standing up.

I did as instructed, but then she surprised me by standing over me and turning around. Giving me a brief sight of her magnificent ass and her breath-taking back. I could cum from just looking at those muscles. Then, I figured out what she was down as she lowered herself on top of me, giving me a perfect position to see her dripping pussy as she took my cock back in her mouth.

My first 69.

Wasting no time, I grabbed her ass cheeks and lifted my head up to lick her juices, earning moans of approval from her. It felt different to lick a girl with hair below, but nevertheless, it was still enjoyable. I probed my tongue inside of her, and even ran a finger along it, teasing her further.

However, I wasn't going to last much longer, as she sucked harder and faster along my length before licking my balls for good measure. I pulled away from her and gasped. ''Mulan…I'm goanna cum…''

Before I could release, she rolled off of me and turned to look at me, licking her lips as she did so. ''Not yet.''

I watched as she stood back up, moving up against the wall and pressing her hands on it, bending over slightly. It was one of the most wonderful views I had ever bared witness to seeing her bend over and wiggle her ass. ''Come on, I'm waiting.''

''Don't need to tell me twice,'' I leapt to my feet and was about to walk over to her when I remembered something. ''Hold on.'' As quickly as I could, I rushed over to my bag and pulled out a condom.

''Ah, smart.'' Mulan said, looking at me over her shoulder.

I chuckled and walked back over to her as I put the rubber on, making sure it was secured before I stood right behind her. She pushed back into me as I grabbed her hip with one hand and used the other to guide my cock towards her pussy. But instead of entering right away, I rubbed it against her. ''Is this what you want?'' I teased.

She groaned and pushed back into me. ''Yes.''

''I can't hear you.'' I was getting really turned on by this and wanted it to last for as long as possible.

She moaned louder, trying to reach behind and grab me. ''Yes, I want you to fuck me!''

Seeing her like this, seeing the smile grow on her face as she pushed back against me, allowing my cock to rub against her wet pussy and ass almost made me cum on the spot. ''Do you want soft and slow? Or hard and fast?'' I panted.

She peered over her shoulder to look at me, clearly running out of patience. ''Hard and fast. Hard and fast, please. No more teasing. If you fuck me now, I'll let you cum all over me.''

That was all the persuasion I needed as I thrust inside of her, making her scream. I held her hips as I pumped in and out of her, using all my strength just as she wanted. ''Fuck…that feels so good…'' She moaned.

''You're…so wet…'' I moaned as well.

We were both getting lost in the moment, filling ourselves with pleasure as she backed into me to meet my thrusts. The sound of our wet skins slapping together echoed throughout the shower room. I'm not sure that we were causing the steam around us or if it was the water.

My length thrust inside of her. My hips worked into overdrive as I fucked her eagerly, pleased by the sound of her moans. But I wanted to give her more. I moved my hands up from her waist and groped her breasts, pinching the nipples. She screamed louder. ''Yes, yes, Anna! God, you're so good…''

''You feel so good too.'' I said seductively in her ear, biting the earlobe.

''Spank me!''

That caught me off guard. So much so that I slowed my thrusts a little. This action caused her to reach behind and grab my ass so that I could keep thrusting into her. ''Sorry, I've never…''

''It's fine…just, please…I'm so close,'' She begged, losing her voice as my power in my thrusts returned.

To be honest, the idea of spanking was something that did turn me on, but I was always worried that I might hurt a women. My hands returned to her hips as I increased the speed of my thrusts. I lifted my hand and patted her firmly on one of her cheeks. Water splashed off of her and she yelped.

''Harder!'' She moaned.

Encouraged, I did as she told but this time on the other cheek.

''Harder! Harder!''

I was fucking her raw as I spanked her over and over, putting more strength in my slaps until her cheeks turned bright red.

''Fuck yes! I'm cumming! Ah!'' She screamed through her orgasm. Her pussy gushed and tightened around my cock. I couldn't tell if I made her squirt as well with the shower water, but it was definitely powerful enough to cause her body to tremble and shake.

I felt my own release impending. ''Mulan…I'm cumming too!''

Hearing this, she pushed herself off the wall and turned around, causing my cock to slip out of her. She dropped to her knees once again and pulled the condom off. I whimpered as she stroked me furiously, opening her mouth. ''Cum all over me! Make me yours!''

I was powerless to stop myself as I exploded, showering her with thick ropes of cum. It went in her hair, on her face, in her mouth and all over her body. Some of it dripped down her breasts and over her ripped stomach. It was a sight to cause my knees to buckle as I collapsed to the ground.

She scooped up a bit of cum from her breast with her finger and licked it. ''Delicious.''

She leaned back into the shower and started to wash herself of my essence. God, it was entrancing to watch her. ''God…that was amazing.''

She hummed in agreement. ''That was the best I've ever had.''

I don't want to throw comparisons around, so I kept my mouth shut. As she cleaned herself, she shifted her body to wash her hair and that's when I saw her red ass cheeks. I could practically see my hand print. At first, it turned me on to know that I marked her like that, but then I flinched a little. ''Sorry if…I went too hard.''

She looked at me and smirked. ''Actually, I wanted you to spank me harder.''

''Really?''

She nodded. ''You don't mind it, do you? Sorry I pushed it on you like that when we were in the middle of…''

''No, no, you don't have to apologize, it just surprised me,'' I defended. ''It was quite a turn on, actually.''

''Is that so?''

''Yeah,'' I nodded. ''I've just never done spanking before, so I didn't know if what I was doing was too hard or too soft.''

She grinned and crawled closer to me. ''That's something we can work on for next time, if you're up for it.''

I beamed brightly. ''Definitely.''

She ran her hand behind my head and pulled me towards her so that we could kiss passionately. I was lost in her taste and my hands started to roam her muscular body once more. She then pulled back to whisper. ''And, if you want to, we can try something else.'' She started to kiss my jaw and neck.

''Hmm, anything.''

''Including fucking me in the ass?''

My eyes shot open and my cock bolted into life, standing up right so quickly that it jabbed Mulan in the stomach. She pulled back and laughed. ''I guess that answers that question.''


	6. Belle

''I am so confused right now.'' Kristoff mumbled as he moved the book in his hand left and right, up and down. Like that would actually make a difference to how he would read.

''You and me both, bro.'' To be honest, I wasn't fairing much better. At the moment, both of us were attempting to study and revise in the school library, though our efforts were in vain. Every word in every page was going in one ear and out the other. It didn't help that I didn't have much sleep the night before, evident by my yawn.

Kristoff noticed and threw me a sly grin. ''So, what was keeping you up all night then?''

''What? I did not spend the night at someone's house! Why would you accuse me of doing such a thing?''

He chuckled. ''I didn't say anything about spending the night at someone's house.''

Darn it, I was too tired to be interrogated. I grumbled under my breath and turned away, trying to avoid looking at his smug face. However, that was difficult as he leaned over the table we were sitting against and faced me.

''Go away.'' I groaned.

Another laugh escaped him as he sat back in his chair. ''Fair enough, feisty pants. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to tell me.''

''You're right, I don't have to tell you. I can spend the night at Snow's house if I want.''

''Snow, huh? I thought it was Megara.''

D'oh. I slapped myself hard enough on the forehead that the sound echoed throughout the library, drawing a few annoyed glances my way from the other students and the librarian sitting at her desk. I threw an apologetic glance before glaring at Kristoff. ''I hate you sometimes.''

''Only sometimes.'' He smirked. ''No wonder you're so tired. How do you have the stamina for this?''

I puffed out my chest. ''I'll have you know that I've started working out.''

''Really?''

''Oh yeah, I'm working on these guns,'' I flexed my still growing biceps. ''Pretty soon, all the girls will be drooling to get a piece of me.''

''Considering the adventures you've already had this past week, I say mission already accomplished.'' He then nudged me on the arm. ''Hey, maybe now I can convince you to join the Mighty Ducks team.''

I scoffed. ''I'm not looking to die before I get a six pack.''

''What? Between your exercises, your exploits with the ladies of this school, and doing a bit of hockey, you'll be as fit as Mulan by this time next month.''

Before I could think of a witty verbal response to shoot back at him, the image of Mulan entered my mind. Her dreamy, muscular body bathed in shimmering light and beckoning me closer. I rested my head in my hands and enjoyed my vivid daydream. Even in my dreams, I could never be as ripped or as gorgeous as her. Oh, I promise to take her advice and be more confident in myself and try to see my inner beauty. But I still value other girl's inner and outer beauty far more.

My dream was ruined as I felt Kristoff pat me on the head. ''Hey, don't actually fall asleep.''

''I wasn't going to.''

''Looked like it to me. If you fall asleep on school grounds, that leaves you vulnerable for any douche to graffiti on you. Don't come crying to me if someone draws a dick picture on your cheek.''

''Oh, Kristoff, you truly are my saviour.'' I mumbled sarcastically.

''You're welcome,'' He stretched his large arms over his head and stood up.

''Where are you going?'' I asked.

He turned to leave whilst looking over his shoulder at me. ''I'm not getting any learning done here, so I'm going to get some practice in before our next game.''

''Alright, good luck.''

''It's still not too late to join.''

I rolled my eyes. ''I'm good.''

Once he had exited from the library, I rose to my feet and clicked my back. I need to walk around, if I didn't, I would curl up and fall asleep here on the floor. I might have exhausted myself at Snow's last night.

It didn't start out too much. We just decided to study for an upcoming test next week and since her parents were out, we decided to use her place to study. And we did, for maybe half an hour. However, just looking at her was enough to get me excited. One thing lead to another and all night we were going at it like horny animals.

I went down on her, tasting her sweet center and practically drowning in her wetness. She took my hard cock in her hand and then in her mouth, until I was gushing down her throat and over her face. This came (no pun intended) in between us making love over and over again. I think I used half of my condoms in my bag just on Snow from last night.

God, I could get off just staring at her. Actually, I think I did, and she got off on watching me get off. After that and my introduction to Moana, I think I'm starting to discover a fetish I like.

I need something to get my mind back on focus. I headed over towards the other end of the library, hoping to find a book to study with. Just then, a faint noise coming from the back wall caught my attention. I listened carefully, trying to make out what it was. If I wasn't mistaken, it might have been a quiet moan.

I followed the noise, checking to see if I was the only one hearing this. But it didn't help that I was one of the few people still remaining in the library. Kristoff was long gone, and the others were either preoccupied on the other side or had their ears covered with headphones and such.

Coming to the last bookshelf, I peered around the corner and almost bit my own tongue when I saw what, or who was making that noise.

I'd always taken Belle for the bookworm who liked to keep to herself and stay out of trouble, never really driving attention towards herself. So it shocked me greatly to see her on the floor, her back against the wall with her legs spread and her hand rubbing inside of her panties. She softly moaned, trying to suppress it or at least keep it as silent as possible, as her other hand was massaging her breast through her unbuttoned uniform.

Seeing this, I felt a familiar bulge stiffen inside of my boxers. I shouldn't be watching her like this, I was walking in on her privacy. I mean, I know that she's masturbating in a public place, but I was the last person to talk about getting off in public places when others weren't looking. I wanted to leave and let her be to herself, but I just couldn't tear my eyes away.

She was pretty brave to do this here, anyone could see her. Hell, I'm doing exactly that. I turn around to see if I was the only one, and I was. I tried to walk away, but my legs wouldn't move. Instead, they rubbed together, pressing my growing cock against my thigh.

I was rock hard in no time as Belle moaned more and more. I was forced to bite my lip to stop myself from being heard. I continued to watch as she was now thrusting three fingers into her dripping pussy. I licked my lips as she brought her dripping fingers up and rubbed them over her exposed nipples, coating them as they glistened under the light. It was a heavenly sight that I couldn't help but marvel at.

Oh, what I would give for that to be my fingers inside of her. To taste her, to make love to her. Here and now. It was so dangerous and yet so exciting. A rush of lust swept over me as I thought about approaching her. That's a horrible idea! I doubt she would like to know that I was spying on her when she was having an intimate moment. Would she? I mean, there's only one way to find out, and that was to simple go up and ask her. At least it was better than being a peeing tom.

Mustering up a large plate of confidence, I checked one final time to make sure we were alone and sneaked over to her. She was so lost in the moment that she was oblivious to my presence until I was practically right next to her. ''Belle.'' I whispered in her ear.

She flinched and looked shocked to see me next to her. ''Anna? What are you…''

''Ssh, don't want anyone else to hear?'' I said. She looked past me, checking to see if we were alone and locked eyes with me. I could see the lust and desire in them. ''I'm sorry for watching. I heard something and came to check it out.''

''I thought that I was being quiet.''

''You are, kinda…'' I said. ''Why in the middle of the school library?''

''I didn't mean to. I was reading this romantic book, and it got to this erotic scene and…well, I couldn't help myself.''

Despite me being right next to her and obviously startling her, she was still rubbing her clit and breasts. It was turning me on so much. ''Would you like any help?'' I purred.

She gazed at me with surprise. Probably taken back by my boldness, even I was a little shocked that I was the one initiating things. I wasn't going to make a move until I had her permission. Eventually, she smirked and nodded. ''Yes.''

I leaned down and sucked on her breast, with my tongue flicking over the erect nipple. I could taste her juices on the soft flesh from where she groped herself. She sealed her lips to stop her moans, but let out a quiet shriek when I lowered my hand under her panties and brushed my fingers over her clit. ''Oh, Anna!''

''Sssh, you have to be quiet.'' I told her and helped her by capturing her lips with my own. I felt her tongue pressing against my lips and I allowed her entry. I was now the one moaning as she explored my mouth, all the while I was feeling her experiencing waves of pleasure as I fingered her with two digits. Her juices coated my fingers and hand. I had to keep my movement slow, otherwise the slippery sounds would be heard by the others in the library. ''God, Belle, you're so wet.''

''Mhmm, I got myself quite worked up,'' She smirked. ''What about you? Are you turned on?''

I thought it would be sexier if I didn't tell her, but showed her instead. I stopped the kiss and withdrew my hand from her soaking pussy, earning a grunt of disapproval. However, that didn't last as she gaped when I stood up and showed my bulge underneath my jeans. It's probably best not to strip here just in case someone was close by, so I opted to unbutton my jeans and the boxers underneath, causing my hard erection to spring free.

''My word, Anna. It's huge!'' She gasped. Tentatively, she reached out and grabbed my cock, trying to wrap her fingers around the thick girth. I moaned as she began to stroke me. She licked her lips as her eyes seemed to light up. ''If you want me to be quiet, why don't you shut my mouth yourself?''

I gulped in anticipation. ''If you're up for it.''

She answered by pulling me closer and putting my dick in her mouth. I groaned quietly as she began pumping me. My hands went on her head and my fingers threaded through her gorgeous locks of her. Her mouth felt so good, and her lips were just so incredible. I helped her bob her head up and down. I felt her tongue slide along the length. ''You're good at this.''

She released me from her mouth but kept stroking, using the saliva and pre-cum as lubricant. ''I read a lot. I know what techniques work best for this sort of thing. In fact, I've heard this is very enjoyable.'' She then proceeded to hold my dick up and dive underneath to lick and suck on my balls.

''Ah…'' I gasped, louder than I wanted to.

She kept stroking me and said in between licks. ''And you told me to be quiet.''

''Sorry, you're just so good at this.''

A fire flickered in her eyes. ''Then show me. Cum in my mouth!'' She said before taking my length back in between her lips.

I felt the pressure building inside of me, and I kept my hand against my mouth to stop myself from moaning. Belle didn't have to worry about that, as my cock muffled her moans out. I gripped her hair and my hips jerked forward, getting as far as I could down her throat before I exploded. She kept her lips locked around my pulsing member as she swallowed my load, every last drop that I shot out. For good measure, she fondled my balls until she was sure I was empty.

Eventually, she released me from her mouth as I gazed down at her. ''Wow…'' I mumbled.

She wiped her lips and sucked on her finger, licking up the last drops. ''You taste so good. And I can't wait to have that big cock of yours inside me.''

Geez, this girl had some stamina on her, not that I was complaining. Just the idea of making love to Belle was enough to make my cock slowly harden and grow once more. However, I had another problem. My bag with all the condoms in it was back on the table. If I went to get them, I would risk getting us caught. ''No, I don't have any protection.''

Belle stood up, leaning against the wall for support. ''Do you need it?''

''Well, it's more to make sure I don't get a girl pregnant. I'm not sure if I can, but I don't want to take the risk. You understand?''

She nodded and seemed to consider her options. After a moment, an idea must have sprung to her mind, because she looked at me with an eager smile. She spread her legs and lifted one up slightly, I reached over to help her stay balanced. She pulled her panties up slightly so that she could fully reveal her soaked pussy to me, but that didn't seem to be what she wanted me to focus on. Her fingers rubbed over her clit before moving underneath towards her puckered asshole, using her juices to lubricate it. ''If you like, you can fuck me in the ass.''

My dick became fully erect in a millisecond.

She laughed quietly. ''I take it you like that idea.''

I couldn't even put into words how much I loved that idea. After Mulan teased it when I made love to her, this idea had gotten me excited. I was ready to mingle and try new things. Plus, if Belle enjoyed it, then that was good enough for me. And I don't have to worry about getting her pregnant if I cum early.

I lined my cock up to her opening. The lubricant from her blowjob was more than enough to allow me to thrust myself inside of her.

We both gasped and I felt a wave of pleasure rush over me like a tsunami. This was much tighter than the pussy, and the extra pressure made me want to move against her more and more. I slowly began to thrust, feeling her body shudder against mine.

I moved my hand down and rubbed over her clit as I pounded into her tight ass. My thrusts grew in power and speed, and soon she was unable to control the sound of her moans. ''You have to be quiet,'' I told her. ''We'll be heard.''

''I…I can't,'' She panted. ''You're so big!''

Thinking quickly, I captured her lips with mine once again, letting her scream against my mouth. It did the job well enough as I felt her smile and I pounded into her harder. I tucked one hand under her thigh, holding it up so that she was comfortable as my other hand reached out to massage her breasts. She moaned in my mouth, even biting my lip. This caused pleasure to course through my body.

The pressure and tightness was too much for me as I erupted inside of her ass and she groaned in orgasmic bliss. Her chest was heaving as I pumped a few more times until I was done. I continued to kiss her as my cock slipped out of her. There wasn't any time for respite on my end though, as she kept pressing her body against mine, demanding more. My hand went back to her clit as I rolled my thumb and felt how wet she was.

She sharply gasped and pulled back to look me in the eyes. ''More.''

This woman was a fire that warmed me so greatly and I never wanted to leave. Just seeing her like this, feeling her trembling body rub against mine, begging for me, was enough to get me excited once again. I kissed and nibbled at her neck, causing more moans. ''You think you can handle more?''

''Yes, God, I need you inside me!'' She begged. Her voice was so sweet to listen to, almost as sweet as her taste.

Once my member was fully hard again, I spun her around so that she could hold onto the wall as I gently pushed her back and bent her over.

I straightened up, grabbed my cock and guided it to her rear entrance once again. She pushed back into me and I thrust into her at the same time, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

You know what? We were both enjoying this so much, I don't think we cared if we were caught.

She rocked her hips back and forth in time with my thrusts as I lifted up her skirt, revealing more of her glorious behind. I brought my hands down and rubbed her, feeling the soft, wet flesh as she pumped into me. Her head swayed all around as she tried to keep as quiet as possible, but she was losing her willpower as I pumped into her faster and did everything I could to pleasure her.

An idea came to me. It was risky, but I wanted to try it again. I started out making sure Belle was fine with this, by gently patting her ass cheek. She gasped and threw her head back to look at me. At first, I was afraid she was going to scold me, but I just became more turned on when I saw that wicked smile on her face. Not only that, but she licked her lips and winked at me, coaxing me to do it again.

I spanked her, harder this time, and was rewarded with another moan of approval. I gave her a few more sharp slaps, turning her skin red. I reached over and grabbed her hair, not too tightly, but firm enough to pull her back so that my lips could reach the back of her neck.

I felt her legs shaking, meaning that she was very close once again. It didn't matter because I was too. I thrust my cock into her ass harder and harder until I couldn't hold it any more. To keep myself quiet, I gently bit into her neck, earning a sharp intake of breath on her part as we came together. She was sent over the edge as I filled her up.

We leaned against the wall, breathing deeply as I lay on top of her. I pulled myself out of her and looked around. Somehow, no one had heard us or come over to investigate the noise. I sighed with relief and quickly fumbled my dick back into my boxers and jeans before I got hard again. I noticed Belle still shaking as she tried to fix herself up. ''Here, let me help.''

I held her waist as she pulled her panties back up her legs and adjusted her skirt and button shirt. She wiped a bit of hair off from her sweaty forehead and looked at me with a beaming smile. ''I'm clearly not the only one who reads books on this subject.''

I shrugged bashfully. ''Would you believe if I say I just go with the flow?''

''I've believed stranger things.'' She peered over my shoulder and giggled. ''I can't believe we weren't caught.''

''Me too. I was afraid that I might have gone a bit too far.''

''Not at all.''

''Well,'' I tucked my hand under her chin and pulled her closer so that I could plant a kiss on her lips. ''Next time, we can go to a place where I'll make you scream as loud as you want.''

She shuddered against me. ''Is that a promise?''

''If you want it to be.''

She grabbed her book and walked past me, heading back towards the library exit before turning to me one final time. ''Next time, be sure to remember protection. This book isn't closed yet.''


	7. Rapunzel 1

There's nothing better than sitting on a park bench on a lovely sunny day and enjoying the weekend. Well, maybe spending time with someone else would be nice too. I did call Kristoff to hang out, but that large, loveable lump kept texting me over and over again that he was only 5 minutes away. AN HOUR AGO!

Ergh!

But my parents were going to be out for the night, and Elsa was probably spending some time with Merida. Although, I wasn't completely sure. So, to double check and maybe hope that Elsa was free to spend some quality sister time with me, I got out my phone and called to face time with her.

After a few rings, Elsa picked up and I saw her lovely face, as well as the face of another beautiful woman, draped with fiery, curly hair. Merida DunBroch was an absolutely stunning woman. However, she was the one woman who was completely off-limits. I don't care how smooth I've become with the ladies since school's started up again, I would never consider doing anything to hurting my sister's relationship.

''Hello, Anna!'' Elsa answered.

Merida wrapped an arm around the shoulder of her girlfriend and smiled brightly. ''Aye, it's the wee sister. How are you doing?''

When they started dating, I hate to say that I could never understand Merida under her thick Scottish accent. Thankfully, over time, I've gotten use to it.

''I'm good, how are you two finding university?''

Elsa sighed. ''It's been tough, I admit. But I think I'm starting to get a handle of the assignments.''

''It helps that she has me to tutor her.''

Elsa threw a glare at Merida. ''Excuse me? I tutor you.''

''Let's say we split the teaching.'' She winked and quickly kissed Elsa on the cheek.

I couldn't help but smile seeing the two of them so happy. ''So, you two must be pretty busy today then.''

''It looks that way,'' Elsa commented. ''Is there something you need?''

''No, no, it's fine. I'm going to be with Kristoff today anyway. If he ever shows up.''

''Ah, Kristoff, as punctual as ever.'' Elsa laughed.

Merida scratched her chin and pondered. ''Kristoff? Was that the one who always threw the smoulder at every girl?''

''No, no, that was Eugene.'' My sister corrected.

''Ah, got ya,'' Merida replied and then turned to me. ''I reckon that you would have more chance finding a girl than he would if you tried anything.'' There was no way I could hide the flush in my cheeks, as Elsa and I exchanged a quick glance with each other, while Merida seemed completely oblivious. She turned to Elsa once more. ''Speaking of assignments, I need to be heading to my next lecture. Catch ya soon, Anna?''

''Yeah, of course,'' I babbled nervously. She kissed Elsa one final time before leaving the room, leaving me alone to face time with my sister. ''I take it you haven't told her yet about my…miraculous sexual prowess that I've somehow gained.''

''Of course not,'' She responded. ''It's not exactly a subject that I could just casually drop in the middle of a conversation. And if I did, with the rate you're going, I would be afraid you might walk in on the two of us and things could escalate into something else.'' She was trying to go for a joke, but I could hear a hint of doubt in her voice. Was she actually thinking Merida might leave her for me?

''Hey, listen to me,'' I said boldly, getting her attention. ''I would never, ever, do anything to hurt you or Merida. Even if she was the last girl on the planet, she's your girl.''

She grinned. ''I know you won't do anything. I'm just teasing.''

Before I could say anything else, I felt a presence approaching. I turned and saw Kristoff marching over in my direction. ''Finally,'' I huffed and rolled my eyes back to Elsa. ''I'll let you go now.''

''Oh, has Kristoff finally shown up?''

''Yes, fashionably late as usual.''

She giggled with her hand over her mouth. ''Send him my regards.''

''Will you be back home later?''

''No, I'm going to stay in Merida's dorm.''

I wiggled my brows. ''Oh, staying the night are you?''

She arched a brow at me. ''You're incorrigible.''

''I know you are, but what am I?''

I then felt so offended when she hung up on me. I guess she can't handle a classic taunt back. However, a genuine smile crept back across my face when I received a text from her. A love heart and smiley face.

Back to reality, Kristoff was now standing behind the bench. I didn't even need to turn around to know he had a big grin on his face. ''You're late.'' I scolded.

''I'm never late, you're just early.''

''How does that make any sense?''

''Anyways, I have a reason, I bumped into an old friend who I'm sure you're dying to meet.''

I was curious. A list of people crossed my mind. Then they were gone as I realised that there weren't many sincere friends that we had to speak of, let alone old friends. Suddenly, I had an idea and called out a random name. ''Rapunzel?''

I then heard a familiar voice that made my heart skip a beat. ''The one and only!''

Excitedly, I sprang to my feet and turned around to greet and hug her. However, I stopped and was left gobsmacked by what I was looking at. If my heart had skipped a beat at her voice, it all but stopped completely when looking upon her.

Before she set off for a summer vacation abroad with her family, Rapunzel was famous in the school for her beautiful blonde hair that was so long, it could even drag along the ground. It was actually the first thing I noticed about her when we were younger and the reason why I started talking with her at first because I wanted to comment on how pretty it was. If Kristoff hadn't told me this was Rapunzel, then I wouldn't have recognised her at all with how she was now.

Instead of seeing a blonde with long shiny hair, Rapunzel had not only had it cut, but was now brown and slightly spiked on the side. And she was amazing.

Noticing my reaction, she laughed nervously. ''Yeah, I guess I should have expected that reaction.''

''Told you she would,'' Kristoff pointed out. ''I should have made that a bet, I would have made five bucks, easy.''

''Rapunzel? You look…'' I stuttered, unable to take my eyes off her.

She tucked her hair to the side and smiled bashfully at me. My lips went dry. ''Different?''

''Yeah, but a good different. A very good different!''

''Thanks,'' She said, seeming relieved that I approved. Not that it matter. She could be bald and I would still love her and find her beautiful.

''So, why the hair change? I'm curious.''

She shrugged her shoulders. ''I just felt like going for something new.''

''And how does it feel?''

''Good. It feels natural. Plus, I don't have to worry about spending an hour brushing it down every morning. I was a bit nervous coming back, as I knew people would be taken aback by it.''

''You have nothing to worry about, it suits you very well.''

Her cheeks blushed a brighter shade of red and I'm sure mine were as well. ''So, what have you been up to since school started?''

Before I could answer, Kristoff nudged me in the arm and answered for me with a sarcastic tone. ''Oh, you could say that Anna has been _up_ since school started.''

I glared at him. ''Really?''

There was no time for jokes to be made though as we noticed a group walking in our direction. I could smell the smugness a mile a way, and hearing Hans's slimy voice evaporated all my good feelings about Rapunzel's return. ''Well, well, what do we have here?''

The three of us turned, looking upon the unpleasant sight of Hans, Gaston and LeFou approaching us, along with another large guy who tended to hang around with their crowd. I only knew him as Ralph. Others like to call him Wreck-It Ralph because of his large hands and tendency to break things, even unintentionally. To be honest, he didn't seem like such a bad guy, he was just hanging in the wrong crowd.

''What do you want?'' I hissed at Hans.

''What? Can't a guy enjoy a peaceful day out? It's not like I wanted to bump into you. I have the unfortunate habit of doing that enough in school.'' He sneered.

''For the first time, I can say that the feeling is mutual.''

He turned to his lackeys. ''Come on boys, we needn't waste our time staring at these…um…hmm…'' He thought, obviously trying to think of some kind of taunt to leave us on. Ha, he might overfry his brain, it probably wasn't use to thinking this hard.

Suddenly, Ralph burst out. ''Butt-Ugly Martians.'' Everyone turned to look at him whilst he wanted for a laugh which never came. ''Come on, doesn't anyone remember that show?''

''Gaston has never heard of this show,'' Gaston boasted. ''Thus, it must not exist.''

''It did, it was a thing…'' He defended, only to be interrupted when Hans raised his hand to silence him.

''Ralph, perhaps it's best you just learn to leave the talking to someone who knows how to use words properly. You're much better talking with your fists.''

Ralph looked at the ground dejected. Even if he was part of Hans's crew, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He just wanted to fit in, even if it wasn't the best sorts of people to fit in with. My heart went out to him.

Just then, Rapunzel lifted her arm. ''I remember that show.''

''You do?'' Ralph asked amazedly.

''Yeah, I remember watching it as a kid.''

''Me too!''

Their smiles dropped when Hans stepped between them, eyeing my friend as if he had just found the Holy Grail. ''Rapunzel? Is that you?''

''Yeah?''

He grimaced and stared at her hair. ''What happened to you? What did you do to your hair?''

Rapunzel felt suddenly self-conscious, taking a step back and grabbing a few strands of hair. ''What do you mean? I just cut it.''

''You did that? I thought that some kids cut it off after you fell asleep. You are going to rank pretty low.'' He taunted, earning bellowing laughs from Gaston and LeFou.

Rapunzel looked as if she had been slapped in the face and I could see her eyes begin to water. No! There is no way I'm letting Hans do this to my friend. I stepped in front of my saddened friend and pushed Hans in the chest, knocking him back a peg or two. He almost lost his footing. ''Don't you dare mock her!''

He glared at me with fury in his eyes. ''How dare you!'' He snapped his fingers.

Right on cue, Gaston cracked his neck and advanced towards me. Before he could do anything, Kristoff leapt to our rescue and pointed in the distance. ''Holy cow, is that someone erecting a Gaston statue?''

Instantly, Gaston turned and dashed off in that direction shouting at the top of his lungs. ''Wait, you need to get my proper proportions!''

''Gaston, get back here!'' Hans called out to no avail while LeFou and Ralph gave chase. Knowing that he had lost this round, Hans pointed at me. ''This isn't over yet, freak!'' He ran after his lackeys, leaving the three of us alone.

I turned to Rapunzel. ''Are you okay?''

She nodded, trying not to look sad, but I could tell that Hans's words had gotten to her in some way. ''Yeah, I'm fine. Like I care what he has to say about my hair. What did he even mean by rank?''

I sighed. It was bad enough that she had to find out about Hans's terrible rank, but like that, in such a harsh way as well. ''Hans and his croons have apparently got this thing going where they're judging and ranking girls in school based on appearance and…other things,'' I stressed.

I could have said that in a better way. I just seemed to have made Rapunzel feel worse about the whole ordeal. I grabbed her hand to comfort her. ''Hey, let's head back to my place. That way we don't have to worry about bumping into Hans again.''

She nodded, still looking gloomy. ''Okay.''

''You two go ahead,'' Kristoff said. ''I've got some errands to run quickly. I'll catch up later this afternoon.''

''Okay, see you then.'' I said.

XXX

''You know what I like whenever I'm feeling down,'' I called out as I marched into my bedroom. ''A nice hot cuppa cocoa.'' I moved the steaming hot cup between my hands, trying not to burn my fingers off. Standing next to my bed, I could see Rapunzel staring at herself in the mirror stroking her hair. I set aside the cups down and approached her. ''Is everything okay?''

''Maybe I shouldn't have cut it?''

''Wait, what? You're honestly not going to let Hans get to you like that, are you?''

She huffed. ''But I'm afraid that others might say the same thing. I know what the others say in school, about my hair before. It was the main reason everyone remembered and acknowledged me. Even you. Without it, I'm afraid that others will treat me different, or worse.''

I marched behind her and grabbed her head, forcing her to look at herself more thoroughly in the mirror, careful to not be too rough with her. ''Don't even let someone make you feel bad about yourself just because you wanted a change.''

''It's…''

''I'm still talking,'' I cut in. ''You wanted to have your hair cut, right?''

''Right…''

''And you like how your hair turned out, right? Don't let anyone else's judgement cloud your own, tell me the truth.''

She hesitated for a moment. ''Yeah, I do want it like this.''

''Then be happy as you are! This is you, and don't let anyone make you feel any less.'' I hugged her from behind, wrapping my arms around her and she grabbed me too.

She smiled happily. ''Thanks, Anna. I needed to hear that.''

''You're welcome,'' I stared in the mirror, gazing at her. I loudly gulped when staring at her beauty. ''To be honest, I do actually prefer this hair.''

''You do?''

''Don't get me wrong, I loved the old hair as well,''

''You said it looked pretty.''

''It did, and okay, maybe I did notice you because of your long hair before. But I wanted to keep being your friend because you were funny and kind and sweet and spunky to go along with being beautiful.''

Her lips widened into a bigger smile. ''Oh, I've moved up from pretty to beautiful, have I?''

''Oh yeah, I'm promoting you.'' I commented and then continued to stare at her.

She stared back at me, and we looked in each other's eyes through the mirror, standing in silence. It became so quiet, I could hear her heart beating faster along with mine. Because of our hug, she was standing with her back pressed into my body. In that moment, I leaned down and peppered her neck with light kisses. My lips danced over her skin and down over her shoulders as I moved her neck of her shirt, revealing more of her creamy skin.

I could hear her moans grow louder as I pushed my body against hers, practically feeling the desire emanating from her body. ''Hmm, Anna, when did you get so bold?''

Her voice was dripping with lust. It made me shudder. I kissed along her neck and bit her earlobe gently before whispering. ''You're not the only one that's changed since summer.'' I grabbed her waists and pulled her closer, until her butt was rubbing against my crotch. Despite our jeans being in the way, she moaned louder than ever when she felt the girth of my hard cock. ''Can you feel how hard you've made me? How much I want you?''

''God, yes,'' She groaned before grinding her ass over me, now making me the one who was moaning loudly. My dick grew inside of my boxers. It took all of my will power not to tear our jeans off and take her there and then, but I wanted this to last for as long as possible. She's had a rough day, and I want to shower her with happiness and pleasure.

''Do you know what I want to do to you?'' I asked her in a hushed tone.

She released a shaky breath. ''What? Please tell me.''

I moved my hands up from her waist and underneath her shirt, feeling her soft skin. ''I'm going to touch every inch of you,'' My hands moved up until I cupped her breasts underneath her bra. She gasped and I continued kissing the back of her neck. ''I'm going to taste every inch of you,'' I moved my hands under her bra and massaged her boobs, pinching her nipples and making her whimper. ''I'm going to make you scream all night long. Until you tell me to stop.''

''I don't want this to stop.'' She moaned.

Tucking a finger under her chin, I tilted her head to the side and lightly bit down on her neck before sucking. My tongue rolled over her skin before I let go and saw the hickey I left her. I turned her face so that she could see me before capturing her lips with mine, rubbing my tongue inside of her mouth. ''Then I won't stop.''

She trembled and almost buckled in my arms. I've never felt so confident and in control. Maybe it was my time with the other women this past week, actually, there's a very good chance that's the reason. I could never be this cool or confident if I was still a virgin, but I wanted to truly sweep Rapunzel off her feet.

''Anna,'' She moaned my name. It was like sweet music to my ears. ''I never would have imagined our first time would be this erotic.''

My eyes widened and a blush crept on my cheeks. ''You've imagined our first time?''

''Maybe,'' She replied shyly.

I can't believe I'm hearing this. The girl who I have had a crush on for so long was admitting to fantasising about being with me. I felt my dick jump for joy, literally and figuratively. I smiled and returned to kiss her neck. ''How did you imagine it?''

She closed her eyes and moaned, biting her lip as she spoke. ''When we had those sleepovers, I could see how hard you would get under your boxers. Even when you tried to hide it.''

I laughed nervously. ''Yeah, I guess I wasn't very discreet.''

''Not in the slightest,'' She chuckled before that was overwhelmed by her moans as I continued to grope her breasts. Her bra had been pushed underneath and I could feel every delectable curve. I want to spin her round and wrap my lips around her nipples, but I was enjoying this position too much, especially when she started grinding against me once again. ''It left much to the imagination. I had so many wet dreams thinking about you.''

''Really?''

She nodded. ''In fact, I had one so intense that I masturbated in my sleep while you were lying next to me. God, I wished that you woke up and saw me.''

''Me too,'' That sounded so hot. I cursed myself for being a heavy sleeper. ''Well, we can make up for lost time now.''

''Mmm, I remember one that you would definitely like,'' She proceeded to rub her butt up and down over my crotch. The friction made me squirm and moan. ''Me, taking your big dick and putting it in my mouth, gagging on it until you cum down my throat.''

Goosebumps exploded over my body, and at the rate this was going, those wouldn't be the only thing exploding. She continued to grind into me. My cock strained underneath my jeans and boxers. I was so close to letting her live out her dream, however, I wanted to get her off first. ''Tell me, have you ever had this dream?''

Before she could say anything, I moved one hand away from her breasts and down over her stomach, rubbing in between her legs. She groaned and threw her head back, almost hitting me. But I was having so much fun, I didn't care if she broke my nose. I unzipped her short jeans and slipped my hand inside them, as well as her now soaking panties. She was so wet. I rubbed my hand over her clit, teasing her before dipping a finger inside, earning a sharp gasp. ''Yes, Anna!''

''Have you ever dreamed of me between your legs, licking you, tasting you, until your juices spray all over my face?''

''More times than I could count!'' She said as her hips rolled, forcing my fingers further inside her wet pussy.

''Did I make your back arch? Your toes curl? Did you enjoy the feeling of my tongue and fingers inside of you?'' I teased. Normally, I would be cringing at my poor attempts at dirty talk, but today, it never dawned on me what I was saying in a negative way. I was so wrapped up in the moment. Plus, my words actually seemed to be working, leaving her a quivering wreck.

''Yes, yes, yes!'' She yelled pleasantly.

Quickly, I turned her around and without thinking, I grabbed it and tore it off of her. She gasped and smiled wickedly at my actions. Her bra toppled off her body and I dived down to suck on her breasts, rolling my tongue over her erect nipples. I kissed up her body and onto her lips. When she tried to kiss me back, I pushed her down on the bed, carefully. ''Then lay back, and let dreams become reality.''

My head was so hazy. I had no control and complete control of my actions at the same time.

Rapunzel lifted her legs up, allowing me to pull her shorts and panties down her legs and tossed them away. I looked over her wet, naked body, enjoying the sight. Before today, seeing her like this with her long, blonde hair would have driven me insane. But like this, with her short, brunette hair, it almost left me speechless. She was utterly dazzling.

I couldn't wait any longer. I leaned over her body and kissed her passionately over the lips. As our lips danced, one of my hands massaged her breast while the other went back to fingering her. The slick sounds I made synced with her moans against my lips made me feel hotter. Her moans became so erratic, she couldn't even kiss me back anymore, so I decided to take things to the next level.

I kissed downwards, circling my lips over her breasts and pecking her nipples before grabbing her thighs and placing my head between her legs. She wrapped them around my head and she fisted the sheets of my bed, screaming the moment my tongue slid over her sensitive bud. She cried out desperately, begging for more and I was willing to oblige.

''Anna, you're so good, more, more,'' She begged in a raspy voice.

She wasn't the only one who wanted more. Her taste was intoxicating. If my cause of death was drowning after being gushed by Rapunzel, then I would die a very happy woman. Her hips bucked and her back arched over and over again. My lips were drooling, and part of that was because of her juices flowing over my mouth. My tongue pressed inside her lips as I rubbed her clit, stimulating her as much as I could.

It was a miracle she lasted as long as she did, but I knew she was close as I felt her legs weaken around my head. It was only a matter of time before she came, squirting in my face. Her juices sprayed over my mouth and face, coating me with her essence. I continued to rub my hand over her center for half a minute, before calming my movements and allowing her a moment of respite.

Her ragged breathing gave me the confidence to say that I did a good job. I lifted my head up and saw her smiling down at me, probably amused to see my chin soaking wet. ''Your turn,'' She winked, her voice dripping with lust.

I'm surprised she was ready to go despite the state she was in, but I wasn't going to argue. I lifted myself up until my knees were on either side of her body and I shuffled upwards, until I was sitting over her chest. Well, technically not actually sitting on her as I didn't want to hurt her, but I hope you get what I mean. I lifted my shirt up over my head and tossed it away.

She smiled with delight and reached up to cup my breasts. ''No bra?''

''It just tends to get in the way,'' I moaned as she rubbed me, flicking a finger over my hard nipples.

As her thumb circled over them, I worked on unbuckling my jeans, popping the buttons and pulled them downwards along with my boxers. My cock sprang free, almost hitting her in the face as she lay underneath me, unable to move as she stared at me. Her eyes bulged when she saw my dick for the first time. ''Whoa, you're bigger than I imagined.''

''I hope not too big.''

''It's not about the size.''

''This coming from the girl whose hair use to reach down to the floor,'' I giggled.

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at me. The next thing she did with her tongue had me moaning with ecstasy. She grabbed my member with two hands and rolled her tongue around the head. I know that she's right and it's not always about the size, but one advantage to being big was having a girl use both her hands and mouth on me.

Soon, she guided my cock into her mouth, wrapping her lips around the shaft and sucking it. Slowly, she took more and more of me in her mouth as she bobbed her head. ''God, Rapunzel, ah, yes…'' I couldn't form a normal sentence as she tried to take more of me. It was amazing to watch. She was taking me like a pro.

I placed my hands on the back of my head and stroked my fingers through her lovely hair. I moved closer and soon began thrusting my hips, pumping inside of her mouth until she was taking me all in. Her hands reached behind and grabbed my ass, pushing me further down her throat. She was gagging loudly, filling the room with slick slurping noises. I was melting on top of her as she took all of me in her mouth, her nose brushed against my stomach.

She released me, letting my cock point upwards so that she could kiss and lick up and down the length. I groaned with pleasure as she soon took my balls on her mouth. Her saliva dribbled down my length, making it so easy for me to slide into her mouth once again. Unlike many of the girls before, Rapunzel was a messy sucker. It didn't matter how much of a mess she made, and I didn't care, it felt so good to feel her sucking me all over.

My hands gripped her hair tighter and I started to thrust harder. I'd been given blowjobs before, but I've never aggressively facefucked someone. With my size, I was always afraid that I would hurt the poor girl. But Rapunzel didn't slow down, no matter how hard or fast I pumped, I was practically pounding into her mouth like there was no tomorrow.

I felt my climax getting closer. I couldn't even speak. I thought about pulling out, but if this is what she wanted, and what she had dreamed about, who was I to stop her? I pressed myself as far as I could before shooting my cum down her throat. She grabbed me and kept me there, not letting go until she had sucked every last drop. Even as I came, I could feel her tongue massage my dick inside her mouth. It was a good solid minute before I finally came down from my high, and even then, she wouldn't release me from her lips. It was a prison I never wanted to escape from.

My length softened in her mouth. She kissed, sucked and licked it, refusing to let me be. All it took was some more pressure before I was hardening once again.

I actually had to pry her off me and force up to look up at me to get her to stop sucking. ''As much as I would love to stay like this, I think there's other things we could be doing.'' I said. She licked her lips and shifted her body to get comfortable. I was quick to get up and remove my jeans and boxers fully, kicking them away. At least, attempting to, as I accidently kicked them up at my face. I heard Rapunzel laugh at my antics as I threw the clothing away. ''Okay, so my bodily rhythm isn't always on point.''

''Oh, I think I can forgive you,'' She said sarcastically. ''Besides, I beg to disagree.''

I was about to comment when something caught my eye, her shirt that I had ripped off of her lying on the floor. Realisation hit me and I felt guilt start to overwhelm me. ''Sorry about that.''

She looked at it and then back at me, waving her hand. ''It's okay. It was getting small on me anyways. Plus, that was really hot. I love a girl with a naughty side to her.''

Me too.

Before I could forget, I reached into my drawer and pulled out a few stashes of condoms. Hey, I use them pretty quickly, so I need to be loaded. No pun intended. I unwrapped one and slid it over my cock. Once it was on, I walked over to the bed and crawled on top of her, about to kiss her before I stopped a few inches away from her lips and smiled. ''Careful, if you like it so much, I might keep doing it until you run out of shirts.''

''They just tend to get in the way,'' She said before kissing me hungrily.

As she lay back, she grabbed my cock and guided me in between her legs. I scooted up until I was on top of her, our bodies rubbing together. Her breasts weren't the biggest, but beautiful nonetheless. We moaned as they rubbed against each other, and my cock stroked her entrance, feeling how hot and wet we both were. I can't believe I'm about to make love to Rapunzel, one of my best friends since forever. It was like a dream come true.

She hissed as I thrust inside of her. She was so wet that there was no trouble at all fitting inside of her pussy. Her head was thrown back as I pulled out before pumping in again. She moaned, as did I, feeling her wrapped around me. I started moving, increasing my power and speed with every thrust. We exchanged a quick glance and smiled. ''You're so big!'' She said.

''Because of you!'' I leaned down and sucked on her breasts as I pounded into her. I moaned when I felt her nails rake into my back, enticing me more. I watched myself slide in and out of her as I picked up the pace. Her legs wrapped around me once again. To get a better angle, I lifted myself up and hooked my hands under her thighs, hoisting her body upwards and allowing me better access.

I wanted to make her feel so good. I wanted to make her forget all the horrible things Hans said to her today, and fill her with nothing but love and pleasure.

The sound of our skins slapping together echoed throughout the room. Not only that, but the headboard banged against the wall, giving my neighbours a pretty good idea of what was happening. Though, I think Rapunzel's screams of pleasure would have already signalled to people outside what was happening. It's a good thing we weren't doing it in a library, there would be no chance of us staying hidden. That still didn't mean I wouldn't want to make love to Rapunzel in a library, and every other room at the school and in my house.

With my body growing tired as I continued to hump her, she moaned, desperately begging for more. Our bodies glistened in sweat. Moan after moan passed our lips, as I felt my stomach tighten. Her walls slickened around my cock.

I knew she was close, and I wasn't going to stop. ''Cum for me, Rapunzel.'' I grunted in between thrusts and moans.

She whimpered and spasmed, cumming heavily and I wasn't too far behind, probably overflowing the condom inside of her. We gasped and collapsed in a sweaty heap, laughing at our antics.

''That was…something,'' I whispered.

She kissed my cheek and ear. ''Oh, we're not done yet.'' Suddenly, she flipped over so that her hands and knees were placed on the bed and she wiggled her ass towards me. ''Don't keep me waiting.''

Holy…this girl was like a tower of stamina. And I loved it.

I quickly fumbled the condom off my member. I reached over and grabbed another, quickly slipping it on as I grew once again.

I leaned over her and kissed her back as I thrust inside of her. She cried out and pressed her head into her pillow as I pounded into her from behind. I grabbed hold of her hips, pulling her closer as I hammered her over and over again. While one of my hands stroked her body, I used the other to reach around and grab a hold of her breast. I squeezed it tightly, causing her to let out another gasp.

''Oh…Anna!'' She moaned. ''Fuck me.''

Her screams were growing louder with every passing second. If I wasn't careful, I would have my neighbors believe I was murdering someone.

I leaned over her, massaging her breast and rubbing her ass cheek as I pounded harder and faster. ''You like me being naughty?''

''God, yes, I love it.''

She let out a sharp gasp, as I spanked her, not too hard, but hard enough to surprise her. Her grip on the bed sheet tightened and she arched her back whilst letting out a loud scream. She clearly enjoyed that, so I did it again. Again and again, I slapped her ass. She pushed back against me until my entire dick was inside every with every thrust.

I couldn't take my eyes off her hair as it waved wildly in the air, and sometimes got stuck to her sticky face. I reached over and grabbed it, pulling slightly, and earning another moan of approval. ''Please, please, more, more,'' She whimpered.

By the time her cheeks were red, I felt myself close to release once again. Her juices rolled down her legs and over my crotch before she screamed with a hoarse voice and collapsed into the pillow, beyond exhausted. I was the same. I thrust inside and held her down as I came inside of her. True, the condom took away some of the feeling, but better to be safe than sorry.

I rolled on my back and lay there. I closed my eyes and took the condom off my limp dick and tossed it away. ''Wow,'' I breathed harshly. ''If the aim was to make each other see stars, then I think we flew to the end of the universe and…'' I stopped and groaned as I felt something grind over my cock.

I looked up to see her with her back turned, sitting on top of me and rubbing her ass over my cock. I groaned and felt myself harden as her wet juices showered over me. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at me with complete desire. ''I want to ride you.'' She said with a low voice, laced with lust.

I was hard instantly just from that look and tone.

''You're still ready to go?'' I asked. She answered by grinding herself over me more and more. Having my answer, I reached over to grab another condom. After I got it, she lifted herself up and allowed me to put it on. ''Ready to go!'' I told her.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head as she grabbed me and lowered herself until she sunk down over my cock. She grabbed my legs while I grabbed her waist, making sure she was balanced as she started to bounce up and down. Seeing her, even with her back turned, bouncing on top of me was breath taking. I could see every muscle work and saw the drops of sweat pour down her skin. I moaned loudly as she rode me like there was no tomorrow.

I watched the beautiful girl above me take me all in, and it got even better when she leaned back and ran her hands through her hair, screaming loudly and tilting her head. I wish I could reach up and touch the rest of her, but I had to make sure her tired body wouldn't fall off of me. I saw her ass jiggle with every bounce and I was too tempted to miss out. I carefully moved one hand down and started to spank her once again.

She moaned happily. ''Fuck! Yes! More, Anna, more!''

I was mesmerized by her movements. Her dream turned out to be my dream too. My body was absolutely drenched in sweat and her wetness.

I don't know how much time had passed and it didn't matter, because I wanted her to ride me until the end of time, and she probably felt the same way as well. However, I couldn't last forever. The pleasure was just too much for us both. But I had to hold on, at least until I made her cum again. Whenever she bounced down, I thrust upwards and slapped her ass harder.

Her moans became more erratic until it was turned into silent screams. Her body leaned forward and started to shake, I could feel more wetness gush onto my legs. I think I made her squirt again. As she came down from her high, I felt my cock twitch and my balls tighten. It wouldn't be too long before I released too, and I had to let her know.

''Rapunzel…I'm cumming,'' I groaned.

Hearing me, she got off of me and moved off the bed until she had her knees on the floor and was waiting for me with her open mouth.

As quickly as I could, I stood up and pulled the condom off. Once it was removed, she grabbed my dick and started to stroke me. ''Here it comes!'' I yelled.

She pumped faster and opened her mouth wider. ''Do it, Anna. Cum all over me like the dirty little whore I am!''

I was so shocked by her tone and choice of words, but that only excited me more and made me go over the edge. I released a loud moan as I spilled endless ropes of cum over her face. Some landed in her mouth and on her lips, which she eagerly licked off and swallowed.

Once I opened my eyes, I saw that her face was absolutely covered in my cum. She smiled at me as she jerked me off and left a small kiss on the head. I sighed with relief, feeling like I could sleep peacefully for days. Then, I heard a noise coming from behind.

Standing at my bedroom door, frozen and shocked beyond comprehension was my sister.

''Elsa?'' I shrieked. ''What are you doing? I thought you were with Merida?''

She continued to stare at me and Rapunzel with big eyes. ''I was…then I remembered I left my phone charger and came to collect it.'' She said with a stunned tone.

I didn't even know what to do. I mean, sure, she knew about my times with the ladies of the school, but that didn't mean I wanted her to catch me in the act, let alone with my best friend of all people. Even Rapunzel, who a moment ago was truly in the heat of the moment, looked so embarrassed.

Elsa cleared her phone and walked over to retrieve her charger. ''So, I'm just going to take this and leave you two alone…please don't let mother and father catch you.''

''I promise I won't, I'll remember to lock the door.''

''And what did I say about using protection?'' She said sternly.

Really? She was going to give me that talk now?

''Well, I was, but then we…I mean I…Elsa, let's face it, there is no way I can explain this other than the way it is.''

''Right,'' She muttered awkwardly and began to walk out of the door.

Not wanting things to end like this for now, I smiled and pointed towards Rapunzel. ''By the way, how awesome is Rapunzel's new haircut?''

''Anna, I think her hair is the last thing I will be looking at,'' She replied and then glanced at Rapunzel. Then it seemed to hit her who it really was. I guess it makes sense considering she only ever recognised my friend with her long, blonde hair. Rapunzel waved shyly while my sister cleared her throat and turned her heel. ''But yes, your hair does look nice. It suits you.''

Rapunzel beamed. ''Thanks.''

After that, Elsa marched out of the door, probably to wash her eyes with soap. Well, at least now I know what it feels like to have someone walk in on me during sex. Hey, I'm sure it happens to everyone.

I looked down at Rapunzel. ''I am so sorry about that.''

She laughed a little bit. ''It's fine. Honestly, I think Elsa was more embarrassed then we were.''

''I don't know about that, considering how…into it we got.''

She proceeded to wipe her face of my cum, licking it from her fingers. ''I like how into it we got.''

''Me too,'' I said with a fluttering heart. ''I don't know how we're going to top next time.''

''Next time?'' She questioned before taking me flaccid cock back in her mouth, causing me to moan in surprise. ''Who said we were done now?''

It's official, I am going to die by the end of today.


	8. Jane Porter

At this point, it's a miracle that my bones haven't crumbled into dust by now.

It's already numbing enough when I have half a dozen women craving for me, and I'm certainly not complaining by any stretch of the imagination, but Rapunzel's stamina was on another level entirely. It's like trying to start a car with a dried up battery over and over again. I'm running out of juice. I want to be with Rapunzel, and with the other girls in my school too, but there's only so much I can take before I collapse into a messy puddle.

Not to mention, I'm starting to run out of condoms again and I'm too afraid to ask Elsa for any more after the…accidental run in we had the other day. We're sisters, so she's seen my unmentionables before, but that's the first time she's ever caught me in any kind of intimate act. Even masturbation I kept pretty subtle and was never caught. At dinner, Elsa and I pretty much avoided all eye contact. It was awkward to say the least.

Hopefully it won't be like that forever.

''Come on, Kristoff!'' Rapunzel dragged me out of my thoughts as she cheered our buddy on while we watched from the sidelines.

I returned my gaze to the ice ring, watching Kristoff smash his way through the opposition players before hitting another shot right through the keeper's legs and into the back of the net. Rapunzel and I clapped as Kristoff saluted us and skated to the side while the other players recuperated.

''Nice work out there!'' I said.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. ''It's no big deal. Just doing what I got to do to win. I need to be in my best shape if we're going to win our next game.''

''So it's a must win?''

''You have no idea! It's a three-way battle for the championship between us, Dreamworks Academy and Blue Sky Junior High! If we're going to take home the trophy, we have to win all our remaining games.''

''No pressure then.'' I joked.

Before he could say anything else, Rapunzel patted him on his padded shoulder. ''Is it just me or are there fewer of you out here today?''

''Oh, yeah, apparently Tarzan pulled a muscle yesterday and he couldn't make practice. We're hoping he'll make it back in time for the next game.''

I winced at the thought. If I'm not careful with my body, I could be joining him in the infirmary soon. ''I hope he gets better soon.''

''You and me both, feisty pants,'' Kristoff mumbled. ''We're going to need all the help we can get.''

Rapunzel then turned to me with a twinkle in her eyes. ''Anna…''

''No!''

''You didn't even hear what I had to say.''

''I can tell by the context of your look and this conversation what that was leading into. I am not joining the hockey team.''

''Why not? You say you've been working out.''

''Doing exercise and skating on ice are a little different. I can't just pick up a new sport in the matter of a few days.''

''You don't have to be an expert at the sport, just do enough to help the team out. Plus, it would be really hot to see you out there on the ice.''

My lips went dry and my words were caught in my throat. Darn you, Rapunzel. Why must your heavenly beauty be used against me like this? It should be illegal.

Kristoff cleared his throat, earning our attention. ''Okay, I'm seriously still trying to get use to that open flirting between you two now.''

Oh yeah, like we were going to keep what happened between us a secret from our shared best friend. Plus, the look on Kristoff's face when we told him what we did was priceless. I threw him an amused smirk. ''Jealous, much?''

He retorted with grin of his own. ''On the contrary, it's refreshing to see. You were pretty terrible at the subtle flirting.''

My eyes widened. ''I was not flirting before…before!''

''Hmm. Yeah, and Clark Kent isn't Superman.'' He teased.

''Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh.''

XXX

Another day was done and dusted, although, I was still left with the thought about possibly joining the hockey team. I mean it wouldn't be a permanent thing, just until the team had all their players back. Heck, I might not even play a single game. I would probably just be there to warm up the bench and not have the weight of the championship that Kristoff was so desperate to win pushing down on my shoulders.

Before I could make my way out of the school corridor and make my way home, I noticed a student pacing back and forth next to the door leading into the art room, looking quite agitated and worried. Upon further inspection, I recognised the girl as Jane Porter. A really friendly and beautiful girl who I would usually spot hanging around her classes or in the school yard drawing in her notebook, which she had currently clutched tightly in her hands.

She looked to be in some distressed, eyes panicked and staring out as if looking for help.

Curious to know what was up, and hoping I could do something to help her out, I mustered up all the confidence I had in me and marched over to her, hoping that she would at least know who I was. ''Hey.'' I introduced myself.

She turned sharply to me. ''Hello, there.''

''I'm Anna,'' I extended my hand to her. ''You're Jane, right?''

She nodded worriedly but still shook my hand. My skin tingled when I felt her warm fingers grasp my own. ''Yes, I've seen you around before. Can I help you?'' She inquired politely.

''Actually, I was wondering if I could help you. You look a little sheepish.''

''Oh, no, it's fine. Just…considering all my options. I'm in a bit of a pickle at the moment, and I don't know what to do.''

I didn't want to pry or seem like I was trying to intrude on her privacy, but she did look really worried. She seemed desperate for help, and I wanted to help in anyway that I could. ''Well, is there anything I can do?'' I asked.

She looked at me, seemingly puzzled by my willingness to step in when I had no place to be involved. Eventually, she shook her head. ''No, no, I couldn't ask that of you. Besides, it's not…a traditional thing to help with.''

''Are you sure? I don't mind. If there's anyway that I can be of assistance, I'd be more than happy to help.''

I was transfixed as she stared down at the floor and bit her bottom lip, holding the pages of her notebook tighter in her head. She sighed heavily after a while. ''It's…for our art project we usually work in pairs. But my partner, Tarzan, couldn't make it today, so I had no one to work with and now I'm at risk of failure.''

Now it all made sense. More often than not, Tarzan was Jane's partner in art class and I would usually see them hanging around with each other. I did wonder if the two of them were also a thing, but that was none of my business. However, with him being off injured, she had no one to work with and was in desperate need of help. ''So…it's a model you need? Is that right?''

''More or less.'' She replied nervously.

I suddenly felt more confident. ''I can help with that. It's no problem. You can use me for a model.''

A flabbergasted look flashed across her face and her cheeks flushed a bright red. I was taken aback by her reaction, wondering if I said something I shouldn't until she spoke. ''Well…see…the modelling that I'm referring to is one that lacks…sufficient clothing. If you get what I mean.''

Now I was the one whose cheeks were flushing bright red. ''Oh…you mean nude modelling?''

''Precisely.''

Well, I just took a somersault into that awkward minefield and Michael Bay-ed it up.

I laughed nervously, trying to shake away the thoughts of having someone draw my naked body. ''Well, that makes sense. I mean I'm not into guys, but Tarzan has quite the bod. You could grind meat on those abs. I can understand why he's your model.''

''Yes, but, that's not going to do me any good today. I tried to call his parents, but I think they're out of town and I have no way of contacting him or visiting him. And the project was a short-term one due at the end of this week. If I don't get him back, or find a new partner, I'll fail.''

''Really?'' I gasped.

I hate the thought of that happening to her, especially if it was not a fault of her own, or anyone's for that matter. It's just bad circumstances. She looked so panicked and on the verge of tears.

This probably sounds weird especially after my recent experiences with girls and being naked, but having someone draw me naked just…I don't know, I would feel like it's a prank or a way to mock me. But I know that Jane would never do that to anyone. And after Mulan's words of encouragement, that I should be proud of my body. I couldn't let my self-consciousness stop me from wanting to help. In the end, it's up to Jane, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes.

''I wouldn't mind,'' I stated. ''If you still needed a partner.''

She stared at me intrigued by my decision. I didn't think I would want to go with it either. But, she needed someone to help, and I wouldn't forgive myself if I let someone fail a class when I have the chance to help. ''Are you really sure about this?''

''Absolutely,'' However, doubt plagued my mind when I remembered something. ''Uh, just so that we don't have any awkwardness, you do know about my…you know?''

It took her a moment to realise what I was hinting at. ''Oh, yes, yes, I know. It doesn't bother me at all. I just want to make sure that it doesn't bother you.''

''I'm fine with it. I may not be a Tarzan, but how hard can it be to pose naked for a little bit?''

''It's a little more difficult than you think,'' She quipped before looking at me with sincerity. ''I can't begin to thank you enough for this. I promise no one else will see this, it'll just be for my project, and you'll remain anonymous. I don't want you to feel embarrassed to have so many women see your naked body all of a sudden.''

I couldn't help but laugh a little. It's far too late to save myself from that embarrassment.

XXX

At least it was after school hours, and Jane and I were the only ones that stayed behind to use the art room. Although, the thought of Cinderella possibly being around came to mind and I instantly got hard at the thought.

Damn it, this is not the time to get an erection, especially as I stood in the middle of the room stripping until I was completely nude. In the meantime, Jane was keeping her eyes drawn to everything except me. At first, I thought it was so not to make me feel embarrassed, but it was actually so that she could find the best spot and the best light for me to stand in.

Her notepad remained in one hand with a sketching pencil in the other. ''Okay, I think we're ready. If I could just have you standing against that wall there.'' She pointed behind me.

The light from the window above shone close by, half illuminating my body as I stood in position. Jane stared at me for a brief moment. She remained posed and professional as she scaled me up. I think I might have seen little moments of her checking me out, but again, I think that was just to know how to do it. ''Can you think of a pose that you would be comfortable with?''

''Like what?'' I asked.

''Well, I want this project to exude eroticism.''

''Eroticism? Not the first thing I would use to describe me.''

She waved her hand dismissingly. ''Pish-posh. Don't be ridiculous. You look radiating. All of you.''

My cheeks flushed bright red, as did the rest of my body that was clear for Jane to see, not that I minded. ''Thanks.'' Feeling more confident because of her words, I leaned back against the wall, running my hands through my hair and striking my attempt at a sexy pose. ''What do you think? How do I look fetchingly draped against the wall?''

''Ravishing.'' She whispered and looked down at her paper.

I gulped. How can she be so obviously flirting with me and yet appear so focused on her work. I can't ever start a school project without getting distracted by Netflix.

And now I just thought of Jane and I Netflix and chilling. Great.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was doing this for her, I would be embarrassed by how hard I was getting. My cock was sticking out and up, hard as a rock.

Jane spoke up. ''I should say, as well as looking sexy, it's also best that you pose comfortably. Are you sure you're okay remaining like that?''

I acted tough to impress her. ''I'll be fine.''

Half an hour later, I was not fine.

While Jane was busy sketching, the drawing unfortunately out of my sight, my arms and legs were beginning to grow stiff. I could feel my knees shake underneath me and threaten to buckle. As if I wasn't already drained before today, I could literally sleep until the next season of Sherlock comes out. Which would be a very long time.

I did my best to keep as still as possible, not wanting to ruin this project for her, but what didn't help was a very uncooperative dick that couldn't make up its mind. After being hard for a few minutes, it would begin to soften and shrink. Then, I would watch Jane, admiring her as she remained so focused on her work and loving the cute way her hair curled over her face, and I would become hard again.

I mumbled a curse under my breath.

''Does that happen often?'' Jane asked me while never taking her eyes off her work.

''More times than you can count.'' I replied while keeping as still as possible.

''What are you thinking about? That's causing that reaction.'' She asked. I froze, unable to answer her, but that just gave Jane the answer she needed and a grin grew across her lips. ''Ah. I see.''

''Sorry…''

''No, no, don't be. I'm flattered. You want to know a secret?''

''Okay.'' I said, curious what she was about to say.

''I've sketched a few nude models in my short time as an artist, and you're the first one who's gotten hard because of me.''

My eyes widened in shock. ''Really? Not even Tarzan?''

''He may be a wild man for the Might Ducks, but that man has unbelievable mental control. But, better than most guys, who say I'm not stunning enough to get a reaction.''

I felt like I was going to be sick in my throat at that statement. ''No way! You're beyond stunning.''

She flinched, for the first time she momentarily stopped drawing after hearing my words, before continuing. A radiant smile flashed. ''Thank you.'' She cleared her throat. ''As are you.''

''Well…'' My body felt weak and I almost lost my balance.

''Don't move, I'm almost finished.''

''Sorry!''

It only took ten more minutes of willpower to pull through before she finally rose to her feet and walked over to me. I remained posed until she turned the paper to reveal her masterwork of art. Wow. If I'm going to start to try to feel confident about my body, this is a good start. I actually look pretty good in her drawing. Expertly drawn with excellent shading down to the finest detail. ''That's amazing…'' However, something caught my eye and I couldn't help but snicker. ''Though, I think you over exaggerated my length a little.''

Resolutely, she shook her head, staring down at my cock, which was hard once again as she stepped closer. ''No. I have an eye for detail. It looks the right size to me.''

My throat went dry. I had a feeling I knew where this was going, and I decided to go along with it. ''Are you sure? You were quite far away. Maybe you should have sketched a bit closer.''

She looked up at me. ''Do you mind if I move closer?'' Her voice was like fine silk. She took a few steps closer, within touching distance.

''You can get as close as you want,'' I responded huskily as her fingertips grazed over my hips. She placed her pad on the desk next to us and rubbed her over hand over my body, not sure if she wanted to reach up to cup my breasts or move down to grip my cock. Either way, I'd be very happy. My back was against the wall as she stood a few inches away from me, eyeing my glistening, wet body up and down.

Finally, she looked up and stared deeply into my eyes, licking her dry lips as I did the same. ''I know that you said you wanted to help, and I really appreciate all you've done for me. I think you deserve a reward of some kind.''

My heart threatened to beat out of my chest as I felt her hand move lower. ''I really did just want to help out of the kindness of my heart.'' I said truthfully. ''But, if it's alright with you, I don't want you to stop.''

''Good.'' She gave me a toothy grin and moved in to kiss me.

However, I felt like taking the lead and surprising her. Catching her off guard, I hooked my hand around her waist and spun us around so that I now had her pinned against the wall. Her grin widened before a sudden gasp escaped her as I pressed my body against her. My erection poking against her thigh.

''Oh, feeling confident now, are we?'' She questioned teasingly.

''I am. Do you mind?''

''Not at all.''

I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, revealing a lacy blue bra holding her full breasts. I leaned forward and kissed her neck, running my tongue along her throat and heard her moan louder. One of my hands trailed downwards, sliding underneath her jeans and over her soaked underwear. I felt her shudder against my body and even felt her gulp as I continued to kiss her neck. ''You're so wet.'' I whispered.

Roughly, she reached down and grabbed my cock. Her thumb rubbed over the tip, spreading the pre-cum that I had built up. ''So are you,'' She said in short breaths. Her grasp became rougher as she started to stroke me from tip to the base. ''And so hard.''

For a few minutes we just stood there. Jane leaning against the wall and I reached underneath her panties and rubbed her wet pussy, softly and slowly, until I entered her with two fingers. She became a quivering mess as I felt her wetness dribble down her legs. All the while, she was jerking me off faster and faster, fumbling a bit as she used my pre-cum as lubricant. Secretly, I think we were in a competition to see who could get the other one to climax first.

I kissed up her neck, ghosting my lips over her own before nibbling her earlobe playfully. My warm breath pleasure to her sensitive skin as I whispered. ''It's not fair that I'm the only one naked. I want to see you.''

Aggressively, she pushed me away and made quick work of her bra, throwing it over to me so that I could catch it. Unbuckling her already loose jeans, she pulled them down to the ground along with her drenched panties and stepped out of them, leaving her completely naked and glorious. ''Lick me!'' She commanded.

She was a wild woman, and I loved it.

Without any hesitation, I dropped to my knees and crouched down between her legs. Her scent was intoxicating, but her taste was much sweeter and divine. I grabbed one of her legs and threw it over my shoulder, giving me a better angle to eat her up. She immediately grabbed my hair and threw her head back as I stroked my tongue over her pussy.

I glanced upwards, watching her every movement. She threw her head all over the place, with her eyes closed and her mouth wide open. Instinctively, I grabbed my dick and started to stroke myself at the sight. But, I paid more attention to giving her pleasure. ''More…fuck…more.'' She encouraged me.

My tongue licked over her soft, sweet lips, lapping up her juices. Her moans grew louder the longer I teased her, and they soon turned to screams of pleasure as I pressed my tongue inside of her. I felt like I was going to cum soon as well, especially as I watched her tilt her head back and arch her back, making her breasts display themselves more for my liking.

With my other hand, I slide it up her leg, no doubt igniting sparks over her skin. Soon enough, my fingers found their way to her entrance once again. I lightly teased the skin and her hips bucked wildly every time. Using my tongue and one finger, I did everything in my power to hit every sensitive spot and send her soaring into heaven itself. She cried with delight. Her grip on my hair tightened, but I didn't care, I was lost in her taste. All it took were a few seconds before she was thrusting into me, moving erratically before cumming against my face and hand.

My kisses eased and I removed my hand from her wetness, moving it down and spreading it over my cock. I almost came from the sensation, but I persisted, I wanted to wait for the real thing.

I stood up straight before capturing her lips with mine, allowing her to taste herself on me. Our breasts pressed against each other and my cock was so agonisingly close to her pussy, absolutely dripping, both with my essence and hers. We stopped kissing and she looked me dead in the eye with so much seriousness. ''Fuck me! Now!''

I'm not going to lie, I legitimately growled. My mind went hazy with lust, there was no holding me back. With her assistance, we grabbed my cock and guided it to her entrance. My hips were thrusting on instinct, wanting nothing more than to feel Jane around me. She wrapped one arm around my neck and a leg around my waist. She groaned deeply as my shaft slowly entered her, allowing her to adjust to my size.

I pressed her harder against the wall, feeling her muscle coil around me intensely. Her fingers dug into my skin, causing me to hiss, but it only spurred me on more.

I started to thrust, finding a slow, smooth rhythm, pulling out slowly before sinking back in. As usual, I would quicken my pace with every thrust. I hooked one hand underneath her leg to not only help her keep balance, but also allow me a better angle to increase my speed and strength. Once again, her head was thrown back and her mouth opened to let out silent, breathy pants. It was one of the sexiest sounds I had ever heard. Doing my best, I leaned down and latched my lips over her left breasts, sucking and licking the hardened nipple.

In no time at all, I was fucking her senseless, pumping into her harder and faster than I thought possible. If anyone had stayed behind after school, they would have surely heard us. Oh well, at least this time I don't have to worry about it being Elsa of all people to walk in on me.

After giving both her beautiful breasts the attention they deserve, I leaned in to give her a searing kiss, knocking the breath right out of her.

I pulled back from the kiss and looked down to admire her body, gleaming with sweat and wetness. Her body was burning against mine. Her back arched once again, slamming into my body as I thrust into her harder and harder. My groans became strained as I felt myself getting closer and closer. ''I'm gonna cum!'' I gasped.

She threw her head forward, gasping for air and pressing her forehead against mine. ''Me too! Cum inside me!''

I continued my thrusts, not wanting to stop, but were noticeably more hesitant. ''I don't have protection.''

''It's okay. I'm on the pill. Just, please…cum inside me. Fill me up.''

With her permission, I pounded into her with incredible ferocity. The wet slaps of our bodies colliding echoed throughout the art room. I felt her tighten around me. She was as close as I was. She desperately clawed into my back as I thrust one final time inside of her. It only just hit me before I cam that this would be my first time climaxing inside of a girl. Not with a condom on, not in a girl's ass, but actually in their pussy. I didn't have much time to think about it before my body shook and spurts of hot cum shot inside of her. She slumped against my body, holding me tightly as I filled her up.

After a while, she reluctantly unhooked her leg from around me and whimpered. ''That was extraordinary.''

I nodded enthusiastically. ''You took the words right out of my mouth.''

Her hands trailed downwards once more, resting over my abdomen, setting my body alight. ''Thank you again for the help. I now know who to call if I ever need a model.''

''You can draw me like one of your French girls anytime,'' I joked and she rolled her eyes. ''Oh come on, I went this long without a Titanic joke. Give me some credit.''


	9. Honey Lemon & GoGo

The longer the teacher droned on and on during our class, the easier it was becoming to drift to sleep. I was so tired and exhausted after my…encounters these past few weeks, any boring lecture would be enough to knock me out. However, there was one thing that was currently keeping me away.

That thing was a person, Rapunzel, hidden underneath my desk with my red, hard cock in her mouth.

When she implied that she wanted to go down on me in the middle of a packed classroom, I thought that she was joking. But just a few moments later, I felt her palm rubbing over my raging boner, getting me all worked up. As I supressed my moans, dropped her pen on the floor and subtly slipped under my desk while no one was looking. In seconds, my jeans were lowered and she hooked me out of my boxers and took me in her warm mouth.

Like I said before, Rapunzel was the messiest of the girls I've been with, so the slurping noises she made as she slide her mouth over me repeatedly weren't very quiet. Some students would glance around to try and find the origin of the noise, but were unsuccessful. Meanwhile, I kept my hand over my mouth and tried not to snap my pencil with my other.

She would kiss and lick up and down the shaft, using her hands to massage my balls before deepthroating me a few more times.

Every day for the past three days we were going at it like rabbits. And as much as I enjoyed it, I couldn't concentrate or satisfy her. Nor any of the other girls I would be with. Further evident when I finally came and barely a trickle of my juices splashed out. She swirled her tongue around me a few times for good measure before coming out from the desk and taking her seat next to mine as if nothing happened.

''Feeling okay?'' She asked me innocently.

I plopped my head on my desk and sighed. ''Not really. I'm sorry.''

''What are you apologizing for?''

''Just admit it, lately I've been about as good as a flopping fish in bed.''

I thought that she would laugh, especially at my weird comparison, but instead she stared at me with a kind genuine look. ''Don't say that about yourself. I know that I can…well, get a little carried away with you at times.''

''But, I like it when you get carried away. It's sexy.'' I grinned. ''I just don't feel that I can keep up. With you or any of the other girls. Am I…am I a bad person for sleeping around like this?''

She rolled her eyes and patted me on the back. ''No, you're not. As long as no one's hearts are being broken and everyone is happily consenting, there's nothing wrong with it. Plus, who wouldn't want to get with you?''

I huffed. ''Trying asking that in three days time when I'm nothing but a skeleton.''

Before long, the bell sounded, signalling the end of class. I drearily got up from my seat and reached for my bag. However, after half-standing up I realised that my fly was still undone. I shot back down to cover myself, causing my bag to fly out of my hands. Just when I thought I was going to hear the sound of it crashing to the ground, I saw a tall figure leap into action, literally and catch my bag.

Rapunzel and I looked on in shock as Tarzan of all people approached me and handed me my bag. ''Here you go.''

''Thanks,'' I mumbled. ''That was a nice catch. Especially for someone with a pulled muscle.''

''Oh, that. I'm feeling better now. Can't even feel it anymore.'' He bounced around to prove his point.

It was no secret that Tarzan was one of, if not the most athletic guy in school, but even he shouldn't be this fit if what Kristoff said about his injury was true. ''How did you get better so quickly?'' I asked.

''You know Honey Lemon from biology class?'' He asked and Rapunzel and I nodded. ''She worked on a little something to help me with my muscle pain. Not only did it work, but now, I feel stronger and fitter than ever.''

''Wow, that's impressive.''

With nothing more to add, Tarzan left the class while Rapunzel and I stood in shock. He was moving as if he was never hurt to begin with, and seemed to be burning with energy. More so than he usually would. ''Huh, I would love to have whatever he's having.'' I commented.

I noticed Rapunzel get a very cute, thoughtful look across her face before she turned to me sharply. ''Well, why don't you?''

''Wait, what?''

''Maybe this could be the little pick me up that you need. Something to get your energy back.''

It made sense, and I was desperate to not feel like an old retiree whilst still in high school…that had to wait until my first job, I was unsure. ''I don't know. Why would Honey Lemon waste her time with me? With Tarzan it makes sense, he's one of our star players that we need to win this season.''

''It wouldn't hurt to ask. What have you got to lose?''

A part of me wanted to argue and concede defeat before I had even taken part in the battle, but it did make the most logical sense. There was no down side to asking and seeing what this wonder drug could do. It seemed to be safe if Tarzan was anything to go by. I exhaled deeply and turned to Rapunzel. ''Okay, I'll give it a go.''

''Awesome. I wonder what her secret is? Perhaps cybernetic enhancements?''

''Uh, her field is biology, not Skynet.''

''Nut isn't her girlfriend into design and tech.''

My eyes widened. ''Oh, I didn't know she had a girlfriend.''

She nodded. ''Yeah, you know GoGo? The punkish looking one, the one you said looked like a hot-biker chick.''

''No way!'' I gasped. ''That's her? And she and Honey Lemon are a thing? Wow, that's an old couple if I ever saw one. Then again, I'm not one to talk.''

Rapunzel took a step closer and grabbed my hand tenderly. ''Don't say that about yourself. You're beautiful.''

''Sorry, I'm trying to be more confident.'' I bit my bottom lip and nodded. ''Okay, I'm going to see Honey Lemon now.''

''Right,'' She said before glancing downwards and giggling softly. ''Uh, before you do that, your fly is still undone.''

I looked down and saw that my dick was long and hard, poking out of the unbuttoned gap in my boxers and jeans. I fumbled my hands over it and tried to appear modest. All the while, Rapunzel burst into a fit of laughter. My ears warmed as I listened to her laugh. ''You're teasing me aren't you?'' I joked.

''Only a little. But you like it when I tease.''

Wanting to play along, I brushed a finger over her lips, and she sucked on the tip. ''If this thing Honey Lemon has works on me, and I'm back to my best, you'll be the one too exhausted to move afterwards.''

''Hmm, I can't wait.''

XXX

''Hello?'' I called out as I entered the school science lab.

Science was never my best subject, so I didn't find myself in here that often, even if I absolutely love seeing all the wacky and cool inventions that the other students would come up with. One thing was clear, Disney High was not short on imagination.

I took a few steps inside before I was almost knocked off my feet by a blur of black and purple. A skidding noise shrieked in my ears and I turned to see GoGo herself put her foot to the brake of some kind of hover scooter. The only thing that was just as jaw-droopingly beautiful as a woman was a hover scooter. Having them combined was a sight to behold.

GoGo was tough as nails and never took any smack talk from anyone. But don't let that attitude fool you, she was smarter than I could ever hope to be, and her skills with mechanics and gadgets proved that.

She turned to me, looking at me curiously. ''Sup?''

''Um, I was wondering if I could speak to Honey Lemon about something?''

Before either of us could say anything, I felt a pair of hands grab me by the shoulders and pull me over. I would comment on Honey Lemon's gorgeous face and body if not for that fact that she was wearing a pair of goggles so large they were poking me in the face. ''Hi! You're Anna, right?'' She said excitedly, her accent coming through.

''Yeah…that's me.'' I said to the best of my ability with her spectacles pressed against my face.

She backed off and pulled the goggles upwards, showing off her cute glasses. ''Sorry about that. What can we do for you?''

Breathless at first because of a mixture of the goggles to my face, my overall tiredness and the fact that two very beautiful women were staring right at me, I eventually answered. ''Well, I needed your help with something. It's fine of you can't do it, and I'm sorry if I'm bothering you while you're busy I…''

GoGo spoke up. ''Look, you're either going to waste our time rambling or we can get straight to the point.''

''Right, sorry.'' I turned to Honey Lemon. ''I heard from Tarzan that you were able to help him with some muscle problems he was having.''

''That's correct,'' She gushed happily. ''Even I'm ecstatic by the results.''

''Yeah, and I was wondering if whatever you did to help him you could use to help me.''

They both seemed taken aback by my plea, understandably so. ''Why would we do that?'' GoGo questioned.

''I've felt really drained lately and my body feels like it's going to collapse at any minute. I just hoped that you might have something that can help. If you don't, I understand and I'm sorry for…''

''I can help!'' Honey Lemon stated.

''You will?'' GoGo and I gasped.

''Of course, I'm not going to turn away someone in need of help. Plus, it'll give me more concrete evidence of its success if I have more than one participant.''

''Whoa, hold it,'' GoGo called out. ''One person to test out was more than enough. Two people is where I draw the line.''

Honey Lemon looked to her girlfriend with an overly cute and pleading look. ''Please, I promise this will be the last one. I want to make sure my invention works. I've worked so hard on it.''

On the one hand, I was slightly nervous that I was caught in the middle of their argument as if I was their guinea pig ready for an experiment. But it was sweet to see GoGo turn away, afraid to look in Honey's eyes as if knowing that she will break the moment she makes contact.

Honey Lemon placed her hands on her hips and looked on proudly. ''Besides, if you try to stop me, I'll tell Wasabi that you borrowed his sonic scalpel without asking. You know what he's like when you touch his things without asking.''

GoGo huffed smugly. ''You can't prove I did that. But whatever, you win, give Anna the stuff if she wants it.''

I raised my brow. ''The stuff. You two are making it sound like this is some sort of drug.''

Honey Lemon raced towards her desk, retrieving something before hurrying back towards me. ''No, that's the best part, this is a safe, reliable and healthy way to restore and store energy in the human body. You will be 100%, 100% of the time.''

She opened her palm and offered me something in her hand, a small round ball colored green. ''It looks like a ball of gum.''

''I thought it would also look appealing if it resembled something small and sweet, with a hint of sourness to them. Like GoGo.''

GoGo smirked and winked. ''Glad to inspire you, babe.''

I looked down at the gum that Honey offered me and took it. It did sound very tempting, and I needed all the help I could get. It was either this, or hibernate for 30 years. ''Well, here goes nothing.''

I placed it in my mouth and began to chew. Instantly, I tasted a very sweet tanginess that caused my face to scrunch up. I chewed it a few times before swallowing. ''Hmm, taste a bit like apple.''

All of a sudden, I felt a surge of energy explode throughout my body. All the achiness in my muscles disappeared. It was like I was never tired to begin with and I felt completely reborn and stronger than ever. I bounced up and down a few times for good measure. ''Holy wow, I feel incredible.''

Honey Lemon seemed just as excited and the two of us proceeded to hug each other and spin around, all the while GoGo looked on amusedly. ''Geez, anyone would think you'd just invented something that would win you the noble prize.'' She smirked.

Honey and I let go and she turned to her girlfriend. ''I am always content whenever one of my experiments work. And this time without the same side effect as before.''

I immediately stopped jumping and stared at them. ''What side effect?''

Just then, I felt a straining sensation coming from between my legs. Are you kidding me? In a split second, I had become fully hard and my cock was threatening to snap beneath my jeans. I had to unbutton myself, but I didn't want to just flash in front of the two ladies. So I grabbed a book that was nearby, placed it up to cover myself as I freed myself from my jeans and boxers. In no time, my dick was up and hard as a rock.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I no longer felt restrained, but my sigh ended up causing the book to fall over and I revealed myself to Honey and GoGo. They got a pretty good look at me before I could place my hands over myself, not that it hid much. Their eyes widened and GoGo's grin grew. ''Damn, I heard you were packing.''

Honey, on the other hand, looked at me apologetically as she approached me. ''I am so sorry. The same thing happened with Tarzan. I forgot that you had the same genitalia as him. I'm sorry, is that the appropriate term to use?''

I honestly felt bad for her, despite how embarrassed I felt, she really did look sorry about what happened and concerned for my sake. I offered her a kind smile. ''It's okay. But, um…this isn't permanent is it?''

''Oh, no, no. It will go down. It's just your body reacting to the gum.''

GoGo called out. ''Good thing too, you'd have a hard time hiding that monster if it was like that all the time.''

Honey turned sharply to her. ''GoGo, this is not the time nor place. I really do feel bad.''

I stepped forward and placed a hand on Honey's shoulder. ''Really, it's okay. Don't worry about it. This isn't the first time I've been stuck in this situation.'' I joked. ''Besides, I really do feel much better. Thank you so much.''

At least she seemed happier after I reassured her. Her eyes then glanced downwards before swiftly looking back into my eyes. ''Sorry. I didn't mean to look.''

''It's okay.'' I said, my cheeks flushed as brightly as hers by this point.

The only one who didn't seem embarrassed about this whole ordeal was GoGo, who looked to be having the time of her life. ''So, what do you think, Honey? 8? Maybe 9 inches?''

''You really have no concern for other people's personal privacy do you?'' She scolded.

I don't know if it was because I was excited or the gum spiked up my adrenaline a bit, but I decided to play along. ''10, actually.''

GoGo whistled in approval. ''Nice. You know, I'm surprised you haven't skedaddled yet. When the same thing happened to Tarzan, he bolted so quickly out of her he was practically swinging on the lights. I'm thinking that you like us watching you.'' She winked.

Oh boy, I didn't expect her to be so open, especially with her girlfriend standing right here next to me. Speaking of, Honey folded her arms over her chest and pouted. ''Don't embarrass her like this. The poor woman isn't use to something like this happening.''

''Actually…'' I started before I could stop myself. Honey and GoGo turned to me, the latter trying to hide her chuckles. I tried to change the subject. ''Anyways, I should probably go and…take care of this.'' I gestured to my erection.

''Wait…'' Honey stopped me. ''I am sorry about this. If there's anyway I can help, I'd gladly assist you.''

My heart sped up and I gulped loudly. ''Help how?''

GoGo scoffed and advanced towards me. ''You know how.''

Holy smokes. Yeah, by now, I should expect this to have happened. My life has pretty much turned into an overlong porno, expect without the disco music. But, I've been with two girls at the same time, not to mention, these two were a couple. I couldn't come between that. ''I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to make things awkward with you two.''

GoGo shrugged her shoulders. ''You can't do that. You think you're the first person to be the trio do our duo?''

''Oh…'' I gasped. My boner straining at the thought.

Honey turned to GoGo and offered a suggestion. "Maybe, if she saw us, she'll be more eager.''

''You're always full of good ideas.'' GoGo said, walking over to Honey and grabbing her hips. With a giggle, Honey Lemon parted her lips to allow GoGo's tongue entrance as they kissed. She let GoGo take control, kissing her passionately. Honey released a moan when GoGo's hands cupped her breasts through her lab coat.

My jaw dropped to the floor as I watched them. The only two girls who I've ever seen kiss before my very eyes were Elsa and Merida. I'm not saying that I always look to see my sister kissing her girlfriend, I'm just stating that other than porn, this was a first for me. GoGo ran her tongue down Honey's neck, her hands massaging her breasts.

I think the gum might have turned up my horniness a notch too, because I couldn't stop myself from grabbing my shaft and slowly begin to stroke it as I watched them. It was so sensitive, I felt like I was going to explode after only a few seconds. Then again, I was seeing two hot, intelligent women making out in front of me.

It only became more erotic as GoGo grabbed Honey's coat and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere and causing Honey's breasts to burst out. She licked around her hardened nipple before sucking, massaging the other one with her hand. Honey threw her head back and cried out in pleasure. The sights and sounds were too much for me, and I ended up cumming in gallons. Probably an exaggeration, but it was more than I ever thought possible. Ropes of white liquid erupted from my tip and splattered on the floor.

I panted heavily, feeling my knees shake a bit before I was back to full stamina. I recovered in no time at all, and my cock softened a little bit before becoming hard once more. ''No way.'' I whispered.

I don't think it helped that the couple were still intensely grinding against each other as I watched them. GoGo glanced towards me and then down between my legs. ''Hmm, I think we might need to up the game.''

''I concur.'' Honey said and then beckoned me forward.

Not wanting to wait any longer, I approached them, stepping out of my discarded jeans and boxers as they allowed me to step in between them.

As they lifted my shirt up and tossed it away, I was spun around until I was facing Honey. Se ran her hands down my body, cupping my breasts before leaning down and taking one of my nipples between her teeth and tugging on it gently. Then I felt GoGo kissing the back of my neck, while reaching one hand down to rub my ass cheeks. I let out an excited moan. I'd never experienced anything like this before, and I wanted to enjoy every second of it. I hooked a finger under Honey's chin and forced her to look at me so that I could eagerly kiss her.

While I cupped her breasts, GoGo did the same to mine from behind, fondling them and rolling my hard nipples between her fingers. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, I felt a pair of hands reach down and grab my cock. I moaned louder when I realised it was each of their hands sliding over my hot and slick member. Thankfully I had already cum before, otherwise there would be no way I could stop myself from exploding instantly.

They continued to stroke me, my cock was harder than ever before and pointing directly towards the ceiling above us.

Before I completely lost my mind, GoGo detached her lips from my neck and whispered. ''Let me have a taste first.''

''Fine,'' Reluctantly, Honey stepped away and grabbed something from the table. ''Stand back.''

I did as instructed, and Honey placed a little capsule on the floor before it expanded into what looked like a fluffy mattress. They both stepped on it and I followed them, feeling the soft material beneath my feet. ''This is so comfy.'' I smiled.

Honey removed her lab coat and trousers, revealing a pair of pink panties and moved behind me and the two of us sat down, I nestled between her legs. The only thing better than feeling the comfy mattress underneath me, was feeling the wetness from Honey as I straddled her.

Like GoGo, she kissed my neck, reaching in front to run one hand up and down my shaft, giving extra attention to the wet tip. I groaned and arched my back, causing me to rest my head on her shoulder as she continued to pleasure me. I was thrusting into Honey Lemon's hand. Meanwhile, GoGo got on her hands and knees, taking my cock into her mouth.

Honey moved her hand underneath so that she could also massage my balls while GoGo continued to service my cock, doubling the pleasure. GoGo attempted to fit as much of me as she could in her mouth before coughing and pulling back, leaving a string of saliva from my tip to her lips. ''Holy shit, you're big.'' She commented before licking the tip and them bobbing her head up and down once again.

Seeing that GoGo couldn't take all of me in, Honey moved her hands up and began stroking the base of my cock while GoGo continued to suck me. GoGo was talented, she seemed to know exactly where all my sensitive spots were and exploited them mercilessly, alternating between the rough, bumpy top of her tongue with the smooth bottom side. Also, I think I might have felt a tongue piecing, which only increased the sensation.

I gasped loudly when I felt her tease the tip of her tongue into the hole at the tip of my penis. My cock pulsed and throbbed. I closed my eyes and couldn't hold back my scream as I let out an orgasmic scream, exploding into GoGo's mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to take in my huge load. I couldn't believe it either as cum gushed out of me despite me cumming only a few minutes before.

As GoGo worked to swallow every last drop, Honey continued to kiss my neck and rub my body with her soft, warm hands. Finally, she released me from her mouth and wiped away any trickle of cum from her lips. I panted and arched into Honey. ''That was amazing.''

As quickly as she could, GoGo stood up and removed all of her clothing. ''Taste better than it looks.''

''I'm jealous.'' Honey said.

In no time, GoGo was naked and crawled back over to us. She leaned in close to me, before suddenly moving over to Honey and kissing her on the lips. Honey could probably taste me on GoGo, and I saw her lick her smaller girlfriend's lips. GoGo's hand slide over and into Honey's panties, rubbing her pussy and causing her to moan. Honey grinded her hips against GoGo's fingers.

Not wanting to feel left out, even if I was enjoying the show, I dived underneath and started kissing GoGo's neck. I licked, kissed and sucked hard, no doubt leaving a hickey on her skin.

Once again, I was rock hard in no time and ready for more. This gum really does do wonders, I wasn't tired at all, and I felt like I could keep going.

Honey moved away as I continued to mark GoGo. ''You two carry on, I'm going to get something.''

I was so focused on GoGo's body that I didn't even look up to see what Honey was getting. I knew that she would be back soon, and once I'm done with GoGo, I was going to make Honey scream just as loudly. I helped the smaller woman until she was lying on her back as I started pressing kisses down her body.

She arched her back eagerly into me. Despite being the smallest of us, GoGo had the largest breasts. They were so full, I massaged one in my hands and took the other in my mouth, licking the nipple and grazing it lightly with my teeth.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good." GoGo moaned.

I squeezed her breasts in my hands. They were so soft and bouncy, I could fondle them forever. I rubbed the soft, dark brown nipples. They were also so weighty as well, I loved the way they felt in my hands and mouth. I could get off just from playing with her breasts, and I probably was going to until I felt Honey tap my shoulder.

''I would recommend this.'' She then handed me some see-through material.

''Is this a condom?''

''Of sorts, try it on.''

Eager to see what else they had in store. Seriously, I was becoming a perverted Inspector Gadget by this stage. I rolled the strange condom over my cock and was shocked to see it completely disappear. ''I can't even feel it.''

''That's the idea,'' Honey said. ''All of the safety while not hindering any pleasurable feeling. And the best part is that you don't have to switch it for another when having multiple partners at once like regular condoms. No chance of sexually transmitted diseases when wearing these bad girls.''

''That is so cool.''

The moment was interrupted as GoGo cleared her throat. ''Hey, don't leave me hanging here.'' For added emphasis, she tried to press herself against my cock, not wanting to wait any longer. And I didn't want to wait either.

As I positioned myself over GoGo, Honey took a step back, sitting on the edge of the mattress, pulling her panties down before her hand drifting between her legs, pleasuring herself as she watched on.

I lined my cock up against GoGo's inner lips, covering the tip with her wetness. I teased her mischievously, amused by the way she whined and pressed against me, so aroused and ready.

A short giggle from Honey Lemon. ''You like to tease but not be teased.''

GoGo growled in response, unable to come up with a verbal response as I pushed inside of her. She groaned ecstatically. My eyes were drawn to her breasts bouncing up and down as I thrust vigorously. The sound of her moans and the wet slapping sounds of our hips clashing together were so very arousing. I buried my cock deep into GoGo's pussy, enjoying the feeling of her inner muscles clenching around my cock and the way her breasts bounced in time with my thrusts. They were so luscious and round I leaned forward to suck them. GoGo's hands were in my hair, gripping tightly as she writhed beneath me in ecstasy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced over to see Honey Lemon watching me fuck her girlfriend. She was fingering herself, three fingers quickly pumping in and out of herself, spreading her own juices all over her pussy. The sight of Honey pleasuring herself and GoGo holding me as I pumped into her was drawing me closer and closer to another orgasm.

Honey must have noticed this, because she walked over to sit behind me. As I thrust in and out of GoGo, Honey Lemon was grinding her pelvis against my ass, her hands coming around to grab the base of my cock, stroking the part that I couldn't fit into GoGo without fear of hurting her.

I couldn't stand both the hot tightness of GoGo's pussy and Honey masturbating me at the same time. ''I'm gonna cum.''

Honey returned to planting lots of wet, hot kisses on the back of my neck. I'm thinking GoGo gets a lot of neck kisses from her. She stroked me faster and faster until I released into the condom inside of GoGo. I groaned loudly and GoGo's body trashed as she came down from her high before flopping down on the mattress exhausted as I pulled out of her. ''Holy shit, that was good.'' She sighed.

''I concur,'' I laughed. Another gasp escaped me when I felt Honey take my member into her mouth, using her skilful tongue just as well as GoGo did. ''I…I can feel it.'' I gasped surprised.

For a second, I was afraid that the condom had come up, but Honey looked up at me as she kissed the tip. ''Another little design bonus I made.'' She then took me back into her mouth.

I wasn't tired at all as I thrust into her mouth, she somehow almost took all ten inches of me in before pulling back. ''It looks like you're still ready for more. I say the gum is an unqualified success.''

As she continued to pleasure me, we noticed GoGo trying to lift herself up, her body noticeably weary. We reached out and offered her a helping hand. She accepted and we helped her over so that she was sitting next to us. Instinctively, my hands went to cup GoGo's beautiful plump breasts.

"I'm starting to think you like boobs." GoGo panted.

''I love yours,'' I whimpered. ''Both of yours.'' I ducked down to catch one of GoGo's nipples in my mouth, sucking on it for a little bit and earning another moan of approval before turning my attention to Honey's next. Their bodies rubbed against mine, as if fighting to see who would have a piece of me next while I alternated between their breasts. My head felt slightly dizzy, overwhelmed by the two women grinding on me.

However, I felt it was only fair that Honey have a turn now.

As I kissed her breasts, I leaned over the tall woman until I was lying on top of her and her back was eased on the mattress. I could feel her wetness drip from her pussy and onto her thighs as my cock probed her entrance.

"I want you in me so badly." She whispered into my ear.

We glanced over at GoGo for a moment to see her with three fingers deep inside her own pussy, her head tossed back in ecstasy.

Honey took a deep breath as I slowly eased my sizable length into her. I could feel my cock stretch her as I entered. She rocked her hips into mine as I started to thrust. "Oh please..." She begged, enticing me to move faster.

Despite how long we've been going at it, I felt like I hadn't lost any energy. I grabbed her hips and pounded into her with incredible force, causing her mouth to become agape and her eyes to roll into the back of her head. I wanted her to feel every inch of me, I wanted to blow her mind and make her feel like she was drifting on a cloud to heaven. She caressed my muscular arms as she was getting pounded. I grunted and wanted to feel more of her, so I lifted one of her legs over my shoulders and thrust deeper inside. "Oh my god," she continuously gasped.

GoGo looked on impressed. ''Fuck, that is so hot.''

It was like I was experiencing one endless continuous orgasm. But I never got tired and never went soft. I lost track of everything to the mind melting pleasure. My hips kept pounding even when I felt myself burst inside her.

Honey breathed heavily on the mattress as I moved over, allowing her a chance to recuperate. However, her girlfriend had other things in mind.

Before Honey Lemon could say anything, GoGo lied down and moved between her legs, her warm, wet mouth on her pussy.

"Oh...GoGo." Honey Lemon groaned as she felt her tongue enter her, she gripped the blanket hard as GoGo ate her out. She groaned as GoGo's probing tongue lapped her up, sending tingles of pleasure all around. "Suck me." She pleaded.

Even if I hadn't taken the gum, I would have been hard again just watching them. Honey arched her back and bucked her hips while GoGo held her down, sucking her hard until she came over and over.

GoGo eventually showed mercy and sat upwards and rested her chin on Honey Lemon's chest while Honey grinned lazily at her. ''Tease.''

''You love it.'' GoGo smirked impishly and the two of them held each other and kissed passionately once again.

Seeing them lying together like that gave me an idea. I approached them from behind and rubbed the tip of my cock over GoGo's pussy lips first, and then Honey's before I slid it between their stomachs. I thrust in between them, feeling them push their hips together and press around my hard dick. It felt absolutely wonderful to have them both rubbing their slick bodies over me like this.

Overcome with lust, I needed to feel more. I guided my cock back into GoGo's pussy and entered her from behind. "Oh fuck..." GoGo panted. Honey watched GoGo, a look of pure, unadulterated pleasure over her feature as she glanced over her shoulder to give me a seductive look. Oh, it was an incredible sight. I lifted my hand and brought it back down, smacking her ass cheek firmly. ''Fuck, fuck, fuck…'' She moaned senselessly.

While I was thrusting into GoGo from behind, Honey Lemon fondled GoGo's soft pussy lips, rolling them between her fingers and rubbing them against the sides of her clit, stimulating her further. Ultimately, it became too much for the smaller woman as she screamed in pleasure and rolled off of Honey Lemon to lie down beside her. I pulled out while GoGo put her hand behind her head, still panting, a big smile on her face. "Wow. You sure know how to show a woman a good time.''

''I try my best,'' I replied sheepishly.

I wasn't done yet, as I crawled over Honey Lemon, who stared at me with great anticipation. She was so wet, I entered her easily, sliding in in one swift motion and then we were fucking again, Honey Lemon's hips rose up on their own, her body in tune with my movements.

Blood rushed through my veins as I thrust into Honey Lemon. The wet sounds of my cock sliding into Honey Lemon's pussy were music to my ears. To add to her pleasure, GoGo cupped her face and the two shared a deep kiss, breaking only to gasp for air. When Honey threw her head back in ecstasy, GoGo suckled on Honey Lemon's earlobe.

Too soon, Honey Lemon let out a gasp and I felt her pussy clench my cock so tightly. I gritted my teeth as I tried to hold back my orgasm so that she could enjoy hers. My heart swelled when I saw GoGo curl up closer to her lover's body and kiss all over her body. From her neck, to her breasts to her sweat glistened stomach. ''I'm gonna cum!'' Honey Lemon screamed and finally burst, arching and crying out.

I pulled out, only realizing afterwards that I was still on the verge of cumming. ''I'm so close,'' I whimpered.

''I have an idea,'' GoGo stated. She crawled towards me, removing the see through condom and shoved my hard cock into her warm mouth. She squeezed my buttocks, deep throating as much of my dick as she could manage, while Honey watched us, overcome with exhaustion.

I wondered if she had energy left to spare, until she got up and kneeled next to her girlfriend. ''Sharing is caring.''

GoGo released me from her mouth, and immediately Honey sucked me too. I roughly fucked her mouth while GoGo licked up and down my shaft and balls. The two took turns kissing and taking me in their mouths as my hands gripped each of their hair, holding on tightly as I felt myself release. They sat back, and I shot ribbon after ribbon of cum onto their faces and in their mouths.

As I sat back, overwhelmed with what just happened, the two of them collapsed in an exhausted heap.

''That was unbelievable.'' I commented. The two of them appeared to be too tired to respond, but I was still raring to go. However, I didn't want to make them pass out or anything, so I thought it best to leave them for now. ''Thanks again for all your help.''

Honey laughed. ''Oh, I think we should be the ones thanking you.''

GoGo gave me a wink. ''Don't be afraid to stop by again sometime soon.''

''You can count on it.'' I smiled.


	10. Ariel

''I should have expected Kristoff to get detention.'' I mumbled drearily as Rapunzel and I stepped out of the school gates.

''He told me that he did it.'' Rapunzel said.

I huffed. There goes our plans for a hang out after school, all because Kristoff forgot his homework for a third time this week, meaning he broke the three strike-no homework warning, earning him an hour long detention. Extremely harsh, and I am very anti-homework. Seriously, teens have more important things to do than homework, that's why we have school in the first place.

I may always do my best to be a polite and proper model student, but there are certain things that I cannot stand.

As we rounded the corner, we stared at each other. I smiled and took a step closer towards her. ''Well, now that it's just the two of us, we can make plans of our own.''

A wide grin appeared over Rapunzel's face. She grabbed my hand tenderly, but then a look of disappointment flashed across her face. ''As much as I would love that, I can't today. I've got family coming over, and I'm expected to be there.''

''Oh, right. It's okay, I understand.'' I reassured her, trying not to sound saddened. Of course I'm not always expecting to be with her, if she has other places to be and other people to meet, I wasn't going to stop her. ''I hope that you have a good time.''

''Will do,'' She leaned forward and kissed me. I returned it and remained like that for a moment before she pulled away and hurried off in the other direction. ''See you tomorrow.''

''See ya!'' I called out.

After I watched her leave, I turned around ready to head home until I literally walked into someone large. I stumbled backwards and rubbed my sore head as I heard someone try to apologise to me. ''I'm sorry, I should have been…'' I started until I noticed who it was, and I immediately became secure and tense. ''What do you want Ralph?'' I growled.

He held up his huge hands defensively. ''Hold on, wait. I know you have every right to hate me, and I wouldn't blame you, but please just listen to me for a minute.''

Every part of me was screaming to ignore him and walk home. However, his pleading voice caught my curiosity. ''Okay, you have my attention.''

''I wanted to say how sorry I am for what I said the other day, with Hans and Gaston.''

''I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Rapunzel was really upset.''

He seemed genuinely upset and sighed heavily. ''I know. I wanted to say something but I just saw her head off. I needed to get this off my chest. I know it's a lazy attempt, but I want you to know how sorry I am.''

Maybe I'm being a sucker here. If he's lying, then he's probably an even bigger jerk than Hans, but if he was telling the truth, then he deserves to be heard out. ''Why do you even hang out with Hans if you know he's bad?''

He shrugged his shoulders. ''At first, he was the only person who wasn't afraid of me. Because of how I look, people would think I'm this intimidating bully. I started hanging out with Hans and…I just feel that I can't be friends with other people.''

''Not when you're with him. If anyone is a bully, it's Hans!''

''But then I'll have no one to hang out with. Everyone thinks I'm a bad guy…and maybe I am.'' He said with a great deal of sadness.

I felt so sorry for him. He sounded like he was just lonely and needed a friend, a real friend. Someone who actually genuinely wants him around and not to complete a bully squad. I hate that I've also had that prejudice against him. I approached him and patted him on the shoulder. ''Why don't we head home and I can get to know you. The real you.''

He looked at me in amazement with wide eyes. ''Really?''

''Really.''

As I walked to his house with him, we started talking about anything that came up. It was awkward at first, trying to think of subjects to discuss. But once we put aside that awkwardness, it was actually pretty easy to talk with him. Ralph was a nice guy once you get to know him. He apparently had a little sister who he looked after whenever their parents weren't home, and was a bit of a trouble maker, although it can't be as bad as he was making it out to be.

However, I got the impression that he wasn't over exaggerating his claims when we finally reached his house. It was small, but nice and quaint. Though I reckon the size might have been a problem for Ralph from time to time as it looked like he could barely fit his shoulders in through the door.

''Oh no.'' He mumbled, staring up at the second floor of his house.

''What?''

''Vanellope.'' He grumbled before charging inside.

I stared up to where he was looking to see that a window looking out towards the neighbors house was open and wondered what was going on. I followed Ralph inside, letting my curiosity get the better of me. This Vanellope must be the sister he was talking about, and probably up to her tricks as usual.

I hurried along, stepping inside the house I could immediately hear arguing coming from upstairs. I shot upwards and then slowly approached what looked like a bedroom door, seeing a large shadow and a much smaller one silhouetted against the doorframe.

''How many times have we talked about this?'' Ralph yelled. ''One of these days the neighbors are going to sue us if you keep this up.''

''I haven't even done anything.'' A young, scratchy voice replied back.

''No, but I know you were about to do something.''

''Ralph, bro, are you accusing me of a crime I didn't commit?''

''No, I'm accusing you of a crime you were going to commit!''

Far too curious to stay out of this, although nervous about wanting to get involved, I tip-toed a little too close to the door and peeked inside the room. The room was bright pink with posters decorating the walls, most of them including race cars and various candy and chocolate, the latter much to my liking.

On the bed was no doubt Ralph's sister. Small with candy-shaped hair clips going down her ponytail, she looked no older than twelve but had a very confident swagger about her that seemed to indicate she was the boss of this household, even if Ralph was about five times her size.

She glanced over in my direction, eyeing me curiously before smirking at an exasperated Ralph. ''Wow, you actually managed to bring a girl home?''

Ralph's cheeks flushed bright red. ''What? No, it's not like that. Anna here is just a…a…uh…'' He stuttered.

I stepped forward to help him out. ''Friend. There's nothing going on between us.''

Vanellope nodded. ''Figured as much, you look way too out of Ralph's league to be stuck with him.''

He groaned loudly. ''One of these days, I'm going to throw you out that window.''

''You can try, I'll just have a trampoline moved at the bottom to bounce right back up and sass your life to hell.'' She grinned and lay about on her bed. She looked towards me yet again. ''So what are you doing here then?''

''Ralph and I were just getting to know each other while walking home from school, then…'' I turned to Ralph, still wondering what was going on between him and his sister.

He turned to her sharply. ''Then Vanellope was harassing Ariel again.''

''I was not!'' She shot back.

''Wait, Ariel? What does she have to do with this?'' I asked.

Vanellope grinned mischievously. ''She's the girl next door.''

My eyes went to the window and I walked over towards it, not entirely sure what to expect. Okay, I was expecting to find Ariel, but in what state I wasn't too sure. I looked out the window, staring down towards the garden of Ariel's house next door and was blown away by what I saw.

Ariel's family must be pretty loaded, because they had a fully sized and lovely looking swimming pool outside. But that wasn't the best part, the best part was that Ariel was out and about, swimming gracefully while only wearing a purple bikini. Her figure was downright astounding and even from up here I was drooling.

My grip on the windowsill tightens and I had to look away to stop my heart from beating out of my chest. Vanellope giggled a little. ''Oooh, now I see what you don't want to date my brother.''

Now it was my turn for my cheeks to burn brightly. Ralph walked over to Vanellope. ''Okay, that's enough squirt. I'm starting to think about telling mom to switch our rooms around.''

She scoffed and rubbed her knuckles over her shirt. ''Good luck with that. They'll think that it's pretty suspicions that you'll want the room that overlooks the girl next door who swims in a bikini every single day.''

''She's like that every day?'' I questioned. Great job, Anna. Way to make yourself look like a horny horndog in front of new friends.

''Yep, it's always fun to pull pranks on her from here…like this!'' She quickly bolted up, grabbing a slingshot from her desk next to her bed and fired something at Ariel before her brother could stop her.

I watched on as something landed in Ariel's hair. This kid had some great marksmanship; I'll give her that. Ariel's hand ran through her hair and I could see some kind of gum-like substance sticking to her. She frantically tried to wash it off with the pool water but it had no effect and she was rushing out of the pool to get it off.

''I'm going to help her.'' I said as Ralph began scolding Vanellope.

As I practically sprinted down the stairs and out of the house, I think I heard the little girl yell out. ''You'll thank me later.'' I'm not sure what she meant by that, and I don't care, I just want to help Ariel.

I felt like a superhero coming to her aid. Okay, I'm just helping her to remove gum from her hair, it's not that big a deal, but I still wanted to help nevertheless.

I hopped over her garden fence, afraid for a millisecond that I might be shot for invading someone's private property. Ariel noticed me as she stepped out of the pool. ''Anna? Thank goodness you're here, I need help!'' She called out.

I hurried over until I was next to her. ''Let me try to get it.'' I grabbed the pink gum and pulled, however, it was stubborn little blob and just gelled to her hair tighter and tighter. ''It's not coming out.''

''I might have something inside that can help.'' She said.

She led me inside her house, through a patio and into a large kitchen. Instantly, I saw something that might help. ''I can use this.'' I grabbed a fork and jabbed it through the threads of her hair carefully. She kept as still as possible as I pried the gum off each part of her lovely hair. This might take a while, and I'm sure that she knew it with how slowly I was going. ''Sorry about this, take it from someone who's had gum stuck in their hair, it's best not to just rip it out at once.'' I muttered.

''Thanks, and thank you for your help.'' She said sweetly before throwing a snide look out towards the garden. ''I bet Ralph's bratty sister is behind this.''

I chose to keep my mouth shut. I know that Vanellope is just a kid and in the grand scheme of things, this was a harmless prank compared to other stunts troublesome kids pull off, but this still wasn't nice. ''I didn't know you and Ralph were neighbors.''

''Yeah, my father moved me and my sisters here a few years ago to get out of the big city and into somewhere more spacious.''

''Oh, you have sisters?''

''Six of them.''

''Yikes, and I thought having one was more than enough.'' I joked and earned a lovely laugh from her. ''Where are they now?''

''Shopping, out with friends, or after school clubs. It's just me on my own for now.''

''Right,'' I stumbled and worked on getting the rest of the gum out of her hair. Knowing that she was home alone, something in my mind seemed to set my body on fire. For the first time since I first saw her through the window, I really looked at her and gulped. Temporarily, I was immobilized by her beauty and sexiness, awestruck by the way the water trickled down her curves and her full breasts and hand grabbing hips. But now was not the time to ogle her. ''I should have this out in a moment.''

She nodded and cleared her throat. ''So, what are you doing in the neighborhood?''

''I was…uh…'' I don't know what would be the worse answer, staring at you while you were swimming with just a bikini and mesmerized by your luscious body, or in the room of your own personal Dennis the Menace. ''Just around. Felt like taking a different route home today.''

''I see…so how did you know I was in trouble?''

''I…I heard you scream.''

''I didn't scream.'' She arched her brow and threw me a teasing smirk.

If I ever commit a crime, not that I'm ever going to try to, I would be the worst person in an interrogation room. I would plead guilty before the cops have even shown up at my door. ''Okay…I was with Ralph.''

''With Ralph?'' She gasped.

It hit me how bad that sounded. ''No, not in that way. He seemed like he wanted a friend so he and I decided to just hang out.''

She stared at me for a little bit before smiling. ''Aw, that's sweet of you.''

''Thanks,'' I tried to hide my blushes…and the hardon I was getting being this close to her almost naked body. Wanting to change the subject, I stared out at the pool in her garden. ''I knew you loved the water, but with the swimming pool as well, I'm thinking you could make a career out of it.''

''Actually, I have been thinking about training for the Olympics. But my father feels it would be a waste of time.''

''What? No way, if you want to go for it then don't let anything stop you.''

It was quiet for a moment, and I looked her in the eyes to see her stare at me with sincerity. ''That's really sweet of you to say. Thank you.''

I gulped once more. ''You're welcome.'' Finally, I got the last of the gum out of her hair and set the fork aside. ''Okay, I think that's it. Sorry about Ralph's sister doing this to you.''

She looked towards a mirror hanging on the wall, inspecting her hair. ''It's fine. I'm use to her pranks by now. I suppose I should think of it as a good way to keep me on my toes.''

''That's true.''

''Plus, I would much rather deal with that than have some annoying dudebro eyeing me while I swim…'' She paused and turned to me. There was a glint in her eye that caught me off guard as she smiled wider at me and placed her hands on her hips, emphasising her figure more. ''Were you eyeing me?''

She didn't sound angry, in fact, she actually sounded intrigued by the thought, but I didn't want to come across as a pervert. ''Wait, what? No…no, I didn't even know it was you until Ralph said so.''

She smirked. ''Don't deny it, you were checking me out. Just like back in the school showers last year.''

''I was not! I swear, I walked in without knowing you were still there. If I had known I wouldn't have intruded and given both of us an in the moment heart attack.'' I defended, feeling extremely flustered by this point.

She didn't say anything at first, instead turning around and running her hands through her hair. At first, I thought she was doing that to make sure all the gum was out of her hair, until I saw her back was facing me and this gave me a good view of her back and behind. The string of her thong not hiding anything. ''But you were checking me out there, weren't you?''

If she was facing me, I wouldn't have been able to keep my eyes level with hers, as I vision gazed down towards her ass cheeks. She swayed her hips sexily, showing off. ''I didn't mean to. You just look so…'' I couldn't finish as my lips went dry.

She turned around and started to approach me. I stood my ground and her body was now pressed up against mine. Her wet bikini soaking my clothes, not that I cared, they were going to be on the floor in a moment. I couldn't resist moving my hands forward and placing them on her hips, feeling her drenched, soft skin once more.

''I look what? Don't start what you can't finish.'' She whispered seductively.

Our lips moved closer and closer as I said quietly. ''You look out of this world. You always have, but in this bikini, you look beyond words.''

She smiled happily. ''You should see me without it.''

''I'd like that.'' I said, and then moved my hand around to cup her behind, loving the sound of her surprised gasp. Right on cue, I swooped in and kissed her passionately, pulling her body closer to mine. Her lips tasted just as I thought they would, sweet and pleasant. After a moment, I ran my tongue along her ear, feeling her body shiver as I whispered. ''Although, I want to make love to you while you wear it.''

She shuddered and bit her lip. I felt her hands trail down my body, attempting to claw at my shirt and pull it off. ''Hmm, I want you inside me.'' I gasped into her mouth when her hand settled over the slowly growing bulge in my boxers. She squeezed gently through my jeans, unbuttoning them as quickly as she could. "But first, I want to suck your cock until your cum is gushing down my throat.''

I whimpered and my cock twitched under her grip. Perhaps it was the directness of her words that also set my body ablaze, but I was ready to tear my clothes off and fuck her silly. But, if I did that, I would then have to make the trip back to Ralph's house and then my own naked. And I'm not looking to do that.

Our lips were sealed together once more. Ariel moaned into my mouth as her tongue slide over my panting lips. We kissed hotly for a couple of minutes until Ariel lifted her leg and started to grind against my bulge. She was straddling me against her wall. I felt her smile when I gripped her ass cheeks and pulled her closer, rubbing my raging bulge against the pool between her legs.

''You know,'' She whispered in my mouth. ''When I saw you naked before, in the girls showers, and saw how big you were, I wanted you to stay so that you could fuck me. So, I could wrap my lips around your dick. And to have you shower your cum all over me.''

I was but a whimpering mess as she continued to grind into me. I kissed her more firmly as her hands wandered under my shirt to lift it up and cup my breasts, wetting and massaging them in her palms and sending my head spinning. ''Please, more…'' I moaned.

Ariel smiled and pressed her lips against my neck. I felt her hands grab my shirt and slide it up over my body, clearly feeling that it was now getting in the way. Before she got to work on my bra, she finished up unbuttoning my jeans enough for me to shake my hips and cause them to tumble harmlessly to the floor. Immediately, Ariel's eyes were focused on my bulged boxers. "See something you like?" I teased.

''I most certainly do.'' She looked up at me and then down at my breasts. She leaned closer to me and moved her hands behind my back. I arched forward as she unclasped my bra and pulled it down my arms and tossed it away. It's a miracle I haven't lost any bit of clothing with the amount of times girls throw my stuff away.

Once my bra was gone, Ariel leaned forward and took a nipple into her mouth, sucking softly. I moaned at the feeling, Ariel's hot mouth sending shots of pleasure through my body. I cupped the back of her head, encouraging her. She then moved over, leaving a trail of kisses between my breasts before moving over to swirl her tongue around the other nipple.

I was in heaven, Ariel was causing my cock to swell in my boxers. I thought that I was going to burst out of them if it got any harder or bigger. Once again, she reached down and grabbed the bulge over my boxers. I groaned as she squeezed my cock and sucked on my nipples. Just when I thought I was going to lose control and tear my own boxers off, I felt her lower her body as she kissed down my stomach and her fingers played with the top of my boxers.

She looked up at me, smiling wickedly and licking my midriff as she pulled my boxers lower and lower, until my cock sprang free. Ariel gasped, clearly surprised by what she saw as she drank the sight in. ''Wow, it's bigger than I remember.''

''You didn't get much of a good look before when I bolted out of the showers.'' I giggled.

She reached forward, one had grabbing the base. I moaned at the feeling, waiting for her to continue. Using her other hand, she tucked it underneath her thong, rubbing herself. She was clearly sensitive as she moaned and held her breath. A few seconds later, she brought her hand back out, dripping wet with her own juices and used that lubricated hand to stroke my cock up and down.

''Does that feel good?'' She asked as she quickened her pace.

The fact that she was using her own wetness to jerk me off made me almost release myself on her right away. Instead, I suppressed the urge so that I could make this feeling last longer, and opted to moan and nod in response.

''Good, cause it's about to get better.'' She whispered, maintaining eye contact as she licked my cock from base to tip.

I moaned at the feeling of her wet tongue on the underside of my cock. Ariel smiled and moaned as she leaned forward to suck on the tip. The feeling of her mouth covering the tip, her hand still wrapped around the base was turning me on more than I ever thought possible. I moaned louder as Ariel slid her mouth down further before sliding back up.

''Oh my…Ariel… '' I whimpered and watched utterly entranced, as the redhead bobbed slowly up and down on my cock. I began rocking my hips subconsciously into her warm mouth wrapped. I was lost in the feeling. I gripped her hair tightly as her head bobbed up and down for a couple of minutes before I felt a familiar tightening in my balls. "Ariel, I'm gonna cum.''

Ariel hummed with my cock still in her mouth before pulling it out, causing a wet popping sound and then started sucking on my balls. ''Do it then!'' She moaned lustfully, stroking my cock harder and faster. "Do you know how many times I've dreamt about making you cum like this? About how it would feel when you came down my throat?" She kissed up and down my cock, enticing me further.

I whimpered. ''I thought…you said something about showering you?''

She grinned and flicked my cock onto her tongue a few times. ''If you have the energy, we're not going to be done after just one time. But you look ready to blow and you have to decide what first, in my mouth or on my face?''

Oh God, that was literally like deciding on would I rather want a life-time supply of free chocolate or win the biggest lottery ever. Either way, I'd be happy. But she was right, I was ready to burst and I had to pick one first. All I cared about at the moment was getting her mouth back on me. ''Mouth…in your mouth.''

She flashed a confident grin, chuckling and my reaction as she slid her hand up and down my shaft. ''Good choice. Now, I'm gonna suck you until you cum!" She said with a glint in her eye before sliding her whole mouth down my cock again.

"Oh god, Ariel!" I moaned and watched her head bob up and down faster on my cock. I slid her hands into her red locks instinctively, wanting to feel every movement and every feeling. I felt myself getting closer and closer before finally I thrust into her mouth and squirted my cum down her throat. My hips jerked and her head bobbed a few more times for good measure, making sure that she drained every last drop out of me.

Eventually, she pulled her mouth off me and licked her lips. I was dazzled by the sight. Ariel sighed pleasantly. "That was so hot and you taste so good.''

I grinned seductively, lowering myself until I was level with her. "I bet you taste better."

I lay down on the floor next to her, grabbed her by her hips and hoisted her up so that she was straddling my face. She shrieked with surprise at first, but then settling once she realised my intentions. I held her hips as she gently lowered herself, her pussy dripping through her thong and onto my face. She reached down and pulled it to the side to give me a clear sight of her soaking pussy. ''Have you ever had a girl ride you before?'' She asked.

''Not like that.'' I answered honestly. ''But it's something that I've always wanted to do.''

She moaned and almost crumbled on top of me when I grasped her behind and pulled her hips down onto my open mouth, sliding my tongue inside her wet pussy in one movement.

"Shit, fuck!" Ariel moaned as she fell forward against the wall, she wasn't going to last long, already close to climaxing after all the pent up sexual tension. Her fingers raked against the wall as she began to hump her hips into my face. I stuck my tongue out, sliding it along Ariel's throbbing clit as she slid forwards and backwards across my face.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, I felt Ariel's hand once again grasp my cock, stroking it up and down as I ate her out. I heard Ariel moan loudly and felt her orgasm shot through her, her thighs twitched over my face. My mouth and face was soaked and I worked to hold onto Ariel so that she didn't fall and hurt herself. She continued to stroke my cock as I lowered her so that she was nestled harmlessly on the floor next to me.

She whimpered incoherently, still coming down from her high. She wasn't even stroking me properly, she just needed something to hold onto, but she can hold me like that any time. She panted before chuckling. "Fuck, we should have done this a long time ago.''

''Well, we're making up for lost time now.'' I said.

Using my seemingly endless energy and stamina, I helped Ariel back up so that she was sitting on top of me, grinding her hips over mine before moving closer and closer to my stiff member. She moaned erotically. "I want you inside me.''

''Don't need to tell me twice.'' As quickly as humanly possible, I retrieved the special condom that Honey Lemon had given me. This baby had proven to be very effective and was still going, durably and most important safely. Ariel stared at me curiously as I slipped it on and she watched it disappear as it wrapped around my hard cock. It was still incredibly comfortable. ''Are you ready?'' I asked.

''Are you?'' She replied, sliding her hand down and grabbing my cock firmly, holding it upwards. Ariel bit her lip as she positioned herself and slowly sank down. We moaned as I entered her, grasping her hips and letting her get use to my size.

"God…fuck, Anna." She said, nestling her knees down on either side of my body as she rose up and slide back down again and again.

''Ariel.'' I moaned at both the sensation of my cock wrapped in her tight, wet walls and the ridiculously arousing sight of Ariel bouncing up and down my cock. The room was filled with the sounds of our pants, grunts and the wet slapping of skin as she slammed down on me. I worked my hips and thrust upwards faster.

My eyes were drawn to her breasts bobbing up and down. My hands reached up and cupped them, feeling them and stroking them as I fucked her harder. Ariel stared down at me and licked her lips. ''Yeah, fuck me, Anna.'' She whimpered.

One hand remained squeezing her breast while the other moved down her hips and around to cop a feel of her ass cheek as it jiggled with every pump I made inside of her. It soon became too much to bear as she closed her eyes and screamed. ''I'm cumming.''

''Cum with me!'' I moaned, feeling her walls contract around my cock as I released.

''Fuck!'' She yelled and grunted, her hips still twitching even as we both rode out our climax, literally.

She panted and gazed down at me so sexily, it was impossible for me to stop now. I was still hard inside of her. Letting the heat of the moment get the better of me for a brief moment, I slapped her behind lightly, earning a surprised moan from her. ''On your hands and knees. Now.'' I ordered.

''Oh, bossy Anna, I like it.'' She said and complied with my instructions.

As told, she was on her hands and knees. Juices dripping from her pussy down to her legs. I gave her behind another hard slap before entering her and pounding away frantically inside of her. She was wet and ready for more, as was I. She threw her head back and moaned erotically. Too lost in the lust, I grabbed her hair and pulled. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but it was enough to get a reaction as I thrust my hips, matching her movements as she pumped her body against mine.

''You like it when I'm bossy?'' I moaned.

''Yes, yes, I fucking love it.'' She cried out, becoming so overcome with pleasure that she couldn't move her hips anymore and allowed my stamina to run rampant.

''Tell me what you want!'' I spanked her, earning more moans. ''Tell me!''

''Fuck me! Fuck me hard!''

''Do you like it when I spank you?'' I slapped her once more.

''Yes!'' She groaned.

''When I pull your hair?'' I emphasised my point by tugging lightly.

''Yes, yes, more.''

I leaned over her body, slowly my movements just enough to whisper in her ear. ''Would you like it if I came all over your face?''

She released a shaky breath and almost lost her balance. ''Yes, please. I want it so badly.''

I stopped for a moment, teasing her. ''Not until you cum first.'' And then I grabbed her hips and thrust into her with blinding speed.

For me, I was actually cumming over and over again inside of the condom. But my stamina was endless and I could remain hard with plenty of juice let to spare. I wasn't going to end this until I was certain that Ariel was satisfied. I felt her body tremble beneath me, resting her head in her arms and laying down as I pounded into her from behind until she was screaming with ecstacy. ''I'm cumming. I'm gonna cum again.''

I thrust a few more times and felt her body shake and quiver before she flooded me groin as she squirted. It felt incredible. It was enough to put me close to another orgasm. Not wanting to miss this chance or risk hurting her by giving her too much, I pulled out and removed the condom, just in time for me to spray thick ropes of hot, white cum all over her body and face as she turned over to face me.

Seeing her lying there, with her bikini fumbled out of place and dripping with my essence, it had me smiling uncontrollably. She smiled up at me and looked down at my cock, shocked to find it still hard. ''You never give up do you.''

''Not easily, no.''

She laughed. ''Give me some time…and we can shower together.''

''I like the sound of that.''

Out of the corner of my eye, I turned out towards the garden and towards Ralph's house, noticing something in the window. I could just barely see Vanellope staring at me with a pair of binoculars, throwing me a thumbs up gesture.

I don't know whether to thank that kid or be afraid of her.


	11. Nani Pelekai

What should have been the mundane task of me opening the front door with my keys took ten times as long because of the piles of books I held in my hand. As the weeks passed by, the schoolwork started to tower above my head, until I think I had more homework than work in school. I had to use my mouth and tongue to use my keys to unlock the door.

And I had to ignore that little, perverted voice in my mind that snickered at that comment.

''Hey, Elsa! I'm home!'' I called out while fumbling inside and trying to find a place to put my school work for the time being.

Just then, I heard a voice coming from the kitchen that didn't belong to Elsa. ''Is that who I think it is?''

The voice was familiar, too familiar. It took a brief second for me to recognize it, and a face flash in my mind, causing a big smile to grow over my face. Ignoring the growing weight of the books in my arms, I rushed in the kitchen to find that Elsa was there, sitting beside another woman. Only a few years older than her, with beautiful brown skin and lovely flowing hair, I could recognise Nani Pelekai in a heartbeat, even if it had been a few years since I last saw her.

''Hi, Nani!'' I gasped and set my books down.

''Hello, Anna. My, look how big you've gotten,'' She said in a happy voice. ''Where have the years gone? It wasn't too long ago that you were only up to my waist.''

''I had a bit of a growth spurt since starting high school. By this time next year, I think I'll be taller than Elsa.''

In response, Elsa smirked and rolled her eyes. ''In your dreams, maybe.''

The three of us shared a chuckle as Nani stood up and open her arms, anticipating a hug, and there was no way I was going to refuse. I rushed over and held her tightly. She smelt so nice and felt so lovely too. She's right, the last time I saw her, I was only about half her height and now we were almost eye level. It's crazy how the years seem to have flown by. I guess I have grown up more than I thought.

And if I don't let go of her soon, there'll be something else growing that I don't want to draw attention to.

We pulled back and I stared at them. ''So, what's my sister and former babysitter doing together? Not saying bad things about me, are you?''

Nani giggled. ''Oh yes, Elsa tells me you've become the worst. Such a trouble maker.''

I took mock offence and turned to my sister. ''Elsa, I'm hurt. How could you say such stuff about me?''

She shook her head and laughed a little. ''It's not too hard.'' She teased.

Nani waved her hand and caught my attention. ''But in all seriousness, I just happened to be in the neightborhood and figured that I stop by and catch up. It's so good to see you.''

''You too.'' I beamed.

''It's weird. You've grown so much and yet you're still you. The happy, bubbly, beautiful young woman.''

I turned away slightly to hide my blushes. ''Thank you.''

Okay, Rapunzel might be my first real crush, but growing up and having Nani as mine and Elsa's babysitter, it wasn't too difficult to get a crush on her. She was the right mixture of playful fun and stern motherliness. I suppose it helped that she grew up raising her little sister almost by herself after her parents died. It made me admire her when I was old enough to understand.

When I was little, I would always do cute little things to make Nani feel appreciated, like writing her love poems or drawing cute sketches of her. She took it in jest. I was too young to really consider her girlfriend material even if that was what I said I would do when I was old enough to date her. It was just cute little first crushes and ideas.

Just then, Elsa rose from her seat and went to retrieve her bag. ''Well, I think I might leave you two to catch up. I need to pick up some last minute shopping for mom and dad.'' She looked at me. ''Anna, can I talk with you in private for a moment, please?''

I stared at her confusedly but nodded. ''Sure.''

As Elsa and I walked over to the door, Nani was left to wander around the house, giving us some alone time. It was hard to take my eyes off her. After so many years, she just as beautiful as I remember. And I think Elsa might have noticed me staring. ''Anna, focus on me.''

''Sorry, I just wasn't expecting this.''

Her smile faltered a little bit, though not in a sad way, but more like she had something she wanted to get off her chest. ''So, I'm going to be out to the shop…''

''Yeah?''

''Which means that Nani and you will be in this house alone…''

''Okay?'' I was trying to follow her.

She huffed with a slight grin. ''Should I be knocking on the door when I get back?''

I was puzzled at first, wondering what she meant by that. Then suddenly, memories of her walking in on me and Rapunzel came flooding back…came might not have been the right word to use. I felt like I wanted to crawl into a shell and hide away, I could still turn red thinking about that, thinking about me…releasing myself in front of Elsa in that manner. ''What? No, Nani's my babysitter…''

''Was your babysitter. You're now a grown woman, as is she, and you've been…quite active with other women to say the least.''

I frowned. ''I haven't made things awkward between us, have I?''

She seemed genuinely hurt by my words and cupped a hand on my cheek. ''Oh gosh, no, Anna. You haven't at all. It was just…a shock to walk in and see. I've never seen you in such a…position before.''

''Oh, that's nothing, you should have seen the other positions…'' I stopped myself realizing what I was saying. ''I mean, forget I said that. Nothing is going to happen between Nani and I.''

''What do I find that hard to believe?'' She replied smugly. ''You seem to have a way with women.''

''But Nani isn't just any woman. She knows me. She's known me since I was a kid…''

''So did Rapunzel, look how that turned out.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Honestly, you're sounding like Kristoff right now.''

''No, if I sounded like Kristoff, I would place a bet on coming back to find you and Nani in a compromising position.''

''We're not going to be in a compromising position, or any positions for that matter. I promise.''

She exhaled deeply and looked at me sincerely. ''I don't mean to sound like I'm nagging. And I have nothing against you…being involved pleasantly with women, as long as you're safe. It's just…hard to see you growing up so fast. I'm not expecting it, nor do I think I'm ready for it.''

I took her hands and smiled at me. ''I promise. I'll be safe and happy. I'll try not to make things awkward between us like that again. I'll learn to lock the door.'' I joked.

That earned a small laugh from her. ''Also, learn that these walls are not sound proof either.''

Oh man, so she's also heard me going at it too? My whole body went hot at the thought…wait, not in that way. I don't think.

Elsa and I shared a quick hug before she stepped out of the door and went to the shop. I waved her as she walked down the street and I shut the door behind me.

Now it dawned on me that I was in my house alone for at least an hour or two with an attractive older woman who I've harboured a crush on for years. Yeah, this can only end one way, especially at the rate I've been going. But, you know what? As much as it would be a dream to be with Nani, I'm actually going to try and tackle this in a platonic manner and not make any attempts at flirting. Let's see how well I do.

I searched around for a bit to find Nani, eventually spotting her waiting in my bedroom and staring up at some posters that I had hung on my wall. Years of developing my artistry skill on display, even I didn't seem to have improved at all since I was younger.

''These are really good.'' Nani said as I entered the room and stood next to her.

''Thanks, they're lots of fun to make.''

She chuckled. ''I remember when you use to draw me all kinds of pictures, including one with our wedding. How cute was that?''

Okay, that sounded very banter-y, then again, I drew that picture when I was 7 so it couldn't be looked at any other way. Plus, I remember that picture I drew that I wedding would be held on the Moon. I had weird ideas when I was little…actually, I think I still do. A wedding on the moon sounds cool, with me marrying all the lovely ladies of my life to make one big polyamory family.

I turned to her. ''How is your sister by the way?''

''She's doing really great, thanks. Still a major pain at times.''

I bumped my shoulder against hers playfully. ''That's a younger sister's job. Elsa can vouch for that statement.''

She gestured for me to follow her as she sat on my bed and pulled out her phone. I followed and sat next to her. By that point, she held up a picture showing her little sister, Lilo as well as their dog, Stitch. I found him cute, even if he looked more like a rare, exotic koala than a dog. ''She looks so sweet. How is she doing in school?''

''Good,'' She then huffed. ''Better than me at finding a job?''

''You're looking for work?''

She nodded. ''I did some years as a waitress, but I wanted a new challenge, so I took up some work last summer in a surf shop.''

''Oh, you still surf?'' I asked excitedly.

''Whenever I can, yeah. It's taken a bit of a back seat at the moment.''

''I've always wanted to go surfing.''

She stared at me. ''Maybe next summer when you finish school we could go together?''

''Really?''

''Yeah, I know this guy who can teach you everything you need to know. David is a nice guy, he taught me a lot.''

Just at the mere mention of this David person, and I felt my heart sink into my stomach. With how gorgeous and fun of a person Nani was, it shouldn't shock me that she would have surfer dudes trying to hit on her. ''Is he a close friend, or…''

She arched a brow at me. ''Boyfriend? No. To be honest, I did think he might ask me out, but I don't think dating interests him at least not at the moment. Surfing is all on his mind. He's not into the dating scene.''

I felt somewhat relieved to hear that, and in my state of relief I ended up speaking before thinking. ''Are you?''

''You mean seeing anyone?'' She inquired further. Stuck in this topic now, I nodded shyly. She shrugged her shoulders. ''I wouldn't mind. I just haven't found the time to look.''

''Oh…''

''What about you?''

And here it comes…

''Me? Seeing anyone?''

''Yeah.''

I breathed deeply, trying to think of how best to describe my situation. Nani was a close friend of the family and someone I looked up to and admired for years, I didn't want to lie to her, but at the same time, I imagine hearing what I've been up to will come as a shock to her. It would completely tarnish the innocent image she's had of me since I was little. No doubt Elsa wouldn't have told her because she knows it's my own business.

After a while of me being silent, Nani moved closer and put her hand on my shoulder. ''You don't have to say anything if you don't want to.''

The move was innocent and friendly in gesture, but this topic and the fact she was so close to me on a bed made it difficult to keep my raging hormones in check.

''Well…Rapunzel and I are sorta…''I stated before getting shy and being unable to finish.

A smile curved over her lips. ''Oh, I remember her, you two were inseparable when you were younger. That's sweet.''

''Yeah,'' I smiled and dreamed of thoughts of Rapunzel. That instantly made me feels better and more confident. I decided to continue. ''But also…I kinda have a thing with…other women too. Fairly, no broken hearts at all.'' I quickly added.

I could tell she was surprised by the way her eyes bulged hearing this. ''Oh, wow. I was not expecting that.''

''Sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear.''

''No, no, that's not it. It's just you don't hear that often,'' She paused, clearly trying to find the right words to use. ''Is it what you want?''

''Well, I'm happy, and the other girls seem to be too.''

She smiled warmly. ''Then I don't see anything wrong.''

It felt like weights had literally been lifted off my chest hearing that. I would hate to think that she would look at me any differently. Then again, I should have expected her to be awesome about this. There was a reason why she was one of my favourite people growing up, probably only second to Elsa.

''You really are growing up so fast.'' She stated. ''But, I shouldn't be too surprised that you become popular with women.''

''I guess I am different from most girls.'' I replied and gestured in between my legs, without really thinking who I was talking to. I literally just showed off my growing bulge hidden under my jeans to my former babysitter. I flinched and closed my legs realizing what I just did and looked apologetically at her. ''Sorry, you probably didn't need to see that.''

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. ''It's not like I don't know about it. You've grown, so obviously all of you was going to grow. Plus, I felt it when we hugged downstairs.''

I gulped. ''I'm really bad at hiding this, aren't I?''

''Do you want to hide it? Cause from what you've told me, other girls seem to notice too.'' She says almost flirty.

Okay, forget everything I've said about being platonic. Any chance of this being platonic was slingshot out of the window by Vanellope a long time ago. She was looking at me sultry and I swear that she's moved closer to me since we started this conversation. Not to mention the occasional glance she would throw downstairs, clearly impressed by the size being hinted at under my clothing.

She was amazing and stunning and hot and…I couldn't hold back anymore.

Without a word, I closed the distance between us and she didn't object. We got closer and closer until our lips me. She kissed me, licking her tongue into my mouth, and I kissed back with much more ferocity than usual, all that tension had built up to this moment.

Without breaking away from the kiss, Nani smiled against my lips and moved her hand downwards to stroke my rock hard cock though my jeans. I caught my breath at the sensation. My stomach tightened at the feel of her expert hand, rubbing and groping me firmly. I was thrusting my hips against her hand, wanting more.

Suddenly, she slid off the edge of the bed and quickly fumbled at the buckle of my belt before pulling my jeans and boxers down, allowing my cock to prop upwards on full display.

It was slick with pre cum already as Nani knelt in front of me. I was begging for her touch. I was not disappointed as she licked the base and slowly teased her way up. It was hard to keep my eyes open, overwhelmed by the feeling, but I wanted to watch her.

Eventually, she took my cock in her month. Nani didn't tease once she got going and she soon had my considerable length hitting the back of her throat. My stomach flipped as she pumped the length of the shaft she couldn't reach, coating it with her saliva as she made slick sounds with every pump.

''That feels so good.'' I panted.

This enticed her further until she was deepthroating me, taking all of me down her throat and even keep me like that for a good few seconds, gagging somewhat but nevertheless persistent with pleasuring me.

The fact that it was Nani doing this to me, someone considerably older than any woman I've been with prior, made it too much for me to bear. Do I have a think for older women? Maybe, the fact that she had brought me this close so quickly might be further proof to that theory.

The sensation was too much and soon I started shooting ropes of cum down Nani's throat. I bucked my hips into her mouth while she looked in awe licking her lips and sucking every last drop.

"Good, was it?" asked Nani.

"Yeah." I whispered.

Using my boundless energy and stamina, I grabbed her by her waist and gently tossed her onto the bed.

I leaned down over her and quickly pulled her shorts down her legs before lifting them up, allowing me full view of her soaking pussy. I didn't want to wait for her to take off the shorts fully, allowing them to hang on her legs as I dove down and licked from the bottom to her clit. Nani let out a soft pant, it was music to my ears.

As I took in her sweet taste, I stroked myself, becoming hard right away.

I licked and probed my tongue inside of her, desperate to bring her to the heights of pleasure as she had done for me just now. Her legs clamped around my head, and I swear, I don't care if I die right now being crushed by this strong thighs, it would be a good way to go. With nowhere to go, not that I would want to move, I licked and sucked her clit until she was a quivering mess and I was gushing a few more drops of cum onto the bed.

Feeling that she was warmed up enough, I moved over her and rubbed the tip of my member along her pussy, feeling her wetness.

''Please, do it!'' She breathed heavily grabbing my hips and trying to get me to enter her as quickly as possible. Not wanting to deny her, I thrust forward until I was in halfway. She moaned loudly and I began pumping in and out, slowly my hips went back and forth until I increased the speed and strength of my thrusts.

The room went steamy. The pillows and the mattress had been shoved off the bed as I fucked her hard. Our hands travelled everywhere, from under each other's clothes to holding something so not to fall off the edge while getting lost in the erotic pleasure. Her shirt had lifted upwards allowing me to see her toned stomach and a thin layer of sweat build up. I felt her hands claw into my back as she pushed me closer. Helping lift her shirt up further, I saw her beautiful big breasts and couldn't stop myself from leaning down and flicking my tongue over the erect nipple, earning more moans of pleasure.

Using my other hand, I hooked it under her leg and got a better angle to relentlessly thrust into her, until her juices were spraying everywhere on me and on the bed.

"Oh, god… I'm gonna cum!" Nani moaned loudly.

At these words, I slammed in and out of her with more force and speed. The wet sounds of our bodies slapping together filled the room and were only drowned out by the sound of Nani's screams of pleasure as she reached her delight orgasm.

As for me, I only just realised that I had forgotten to put on a condom and thus, I needed to pull out soon.

"I'm cumming too!" I yelled.

Once I was sure she was satisfied, I pulled out and began pumping my cock until my own orgasm took over and I released on her toned stomach and thighs, coating her with my cum.

She was breathing heavily while my body needed a moment to regain its strength. ''Wow,'' I panted.

''Wow,'' She repeated. ''Did that really just happen?''

''Yes, it did.''

Just then, we both heard a sound coming from downstairs, it was the sound of someone knocking at the front door. ''Anna, I forgot my keys. Can you get them for me!'' I heard Elsa shout from outside.

Oh no, I'm not letting Elsa catch me like this again. I quickly rushed to pull my boxers and jeans up before racing down the stairs, grabbing the keys set on the counter nearby and opening the door for Elsa, all in one short breath. ''Here you go!'' I panted.

She looked me over up and down, probably wondering why I was out of breath and all sweaty. In a split-second, she looked at me sternly. ''You were with Nani weren't you?''

''What?'' I scoffed overdramatically. ''No, Nani and I were…she was teaching me about surfing. I want to practice some new moves before summer. She says she's going to show me…''

Before I could babble on, Elsa looked me in the eye and then downward. ''Anna, your fly is down and your…flag is showing.''

''My what?'' At first, I was bewildered by the way she referred to my…then it hit me. I looked down and saw that my clothes weren't done up properly because of me being in a rush, and I had flashed my hard wet cock in front of Elsa, at the front door. I yelped and turned away from her. ''Sorry!''

She huffed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. ''Twenty minutes. I was gone for twenty minutes. How do you do it?''

I bashfully giggled and shrugged.


	12. Esmeralda 1

''Someone's interested in their work all of a sudden.'' Rapunzel teased Kristoff as he worked frantically worked through his homework while we were leaving school.

''Shut up.'' He barked as he finished another piece before stuffing it in his pocket and working on the next round of questions. ''I've been told if this happens again, I could be kicked off the team. I'm not looking for that to happen.''

''No one is, Kristoff.'' I said. ''Rapunzel was just teasing, weren't you?''

She shrugged her shoulders and smirked. ''Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know.''

Kristoff grimaced. ''Just as I'll never know what the whole purpose of homework is. I'm starting to think that the person who invented it was a sadomasochist.''

I laughed. ''Not that I don't agree with you, but why don't you have Rapunzel and I help or…''

''Cause they'll know if I've done work independently, or had others do it for me.''

''We're not going to do it for you, just give you a little helping hand.''

''They won't see it as much of a difference.'' He scowled.

A grumpy Kristoff is not a very sociable or interactive Kristoff. When he was actually focused on accomplishing something, he was very stubborn and refused any outside help, as if he had something to prove.

''Hey, Anna!'' We suddenly heard a voice call out from behind. We turned and Rapunzel and Kristoff were noticeably surprised to see Ralph of all people rushing towards us, short of breath because once he reached us he put his hands on his knees and panted heavily. ''I thought that I missed you.''

''What are you doing here?'' Kristoff said defensively.

I immediately jumped in between them before he did something that he would regret. ''No, no, don't worry. Ralph is cool. He's a good guy.''

''Really?'' Kristoff questioned. ''Cause after what he said to Rapunzel the other week, I'm not convinced.''

Yeah, it was hard to deny that he had upset her before and that was hard to think about. However, that wasn't entirely his fault, Hans was the one who really initiated the insults. ''But, he…'' I started to defend, until a giant hand grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

''No, it's cool, I need to say this,'' Ralph pleaded and turned to Rapunzel, who seemed afraid of what he had to say. ''I was a jerk to you before. I didn't mean to be, and I wasn't even good at being a jerk, but that doesn't excuse it. I hurt you and I'm truly sorry about that and I want to do better.''

On the one hand, like I said, he shouldn't have too much to apologise for as he was pressured by Hans to be part of his group, but it was still nice of Ralph to apologise like that. And I could tell from Rapunzel's expression that she was appreciative of it too. ''That's sweet of you, thanks.'' She replied.

''No problem,'' He said bashfully before turning sharply to face me. ''Anyways, Anna, I need to talk with you about something.''

''What is it?''

''Not here. I'm worried that Hans or one of his lackeys might be listening. Let's head back to my house.''

Thankfully, it didn't take Kristoff and Rapunzel much convincing to come along, after all, they were just as curious to know what Ralph wanted to say as I was. He was adamant about not revealing anything until we were safely behind the door of his and Vanellope's home. Oh yeah, I bet my friends are going to be in for a shock when they meet that little troublemaker for the first time.

In fact, the moment we stepped inside, I heard a whistle coming from the little girl, sprawled out coolly on the sofa while wearing a pair of shades. ''Gotta hand it to you red, you know how to pick em.''

Ralph groaned audibly. ''Vanellope, not now. This is important.''

''What's going on?'' I asked.

Kristoff folded his arms over his chest. ''This better not be some kind of prank.''

I was about to throw a comment his way about biting off Ralph's head before he had a chance to explain himself until the big man himself clapped his hands and started talking. ''Okay, I don't have much time, Hans will be calling to know where I am soon.''

The three of us exchanged glances. ''What does Hans have to do with this?''

''Okay, so you probably might not have heard of this strip club called the Saucy Sanctuary…''

''I've heard of it,'' Kristoff said. Rapunzel and I gave him a funny look and he must have noticed the way we were looking at him because he instantly back peddled. ''What? I've never been inside. I walk past it on the way home, that's all.''

''Sure.'' Rapunzel joked.

Vanellope chuckled loudly. ''You wouldn't be able to get in anyway, it's a girl thing only.'' She turned to me. ''Sounds like it would be right up your street.''

My cheeks flushed brightly at that comment. I never would have ever considered myself going to a strip club. I could barely talk to girls while they kept their clothes on. Then again, after my recent adventures, I probably wouldn't feel so out of place there anymore.

Saving me from further embarrassment, Rapunzel spoke up. ''Well, what about this club?''

Ralph continued. ''Apparently, Hans has found out that a student at our school works there as a…you know,'' He said shyly. ''And Hans is planning to expose their identity to the school.''

''What?'' We gasped. My blood was boiling at the thought. How could Hans consider doing something that cruel? There surely had to be a law against that. ''I may not know the full back story, but if a student wants to do that job to make money or because they genuinely want to, Hans has no damn business butting in and humiliating someone like that.'' I proclaimed.

Rapunzel stepped forward. ''Do you know who it is? Can't you do anything about it?''

''Hans wouldn't ever listen to me. He's dead set on it, and part of that is because, no, we don't know who the student is. It could be anyone. He's intending to find out tonight and even get video proof of this person.''

''That's awful.'' Rapunzel said.

''That's disgusting.'' I growled.

''That doesn't surprise me,'' Kristoff followed. ''Just when you think a guy can't get any lower.''

''We have to stop him!'' I said. ''There's no way I'm letting him get away with this.''

Kristoff pumped his fists. ''That's what I like to hear, feisty pants. How are we going to do this? Break in? Sneak in?''

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. ''We're not spies, dude. We just have to make sure that Hans doesn't find out who this person is. Though, we're already at a disadvantage since we don't know who this person is.''

''Maybe not,'' I said. ''I know every girl in the school. I can spot her in a crowd.''

Kristoff huffed ironically. ''Of course. The amount of times you've stared at girls in our school…''

''Don't even finish that sentence!'' I cut in and pointed an accusing finger at him. ''Besides, I don't stare, I admire.''

Amusedly, Rapunzel nudged me in the side and rolled her body up subtly against mine. ''Is that what you call it now?'' She teased.

I cleared my throat and shifted my body away from her. Now was not the time to let my pervy side take control. We were on a mission. I turned to Ralph. ''Thanks for telling us this.''

''It's okay,'' He replied. ''If I'm going to be a better person, I guess this is a start.''

Suddenly, Vanellope raised her hand. ''Well, I just want to point out, you should do better.''

''What's that supposed to me?'' He snapped and placed his hands on his waist while staring down at his laidback sister.

''If you actually researched this place instead of getting a name, like I did, you would know that this club is exclusive members only.''

''Wait, what?'' I questioned.

''Yeah, no getting in without a membership!''

We all stared in disbelief at one another. Our plan had come crashing down before it even got started. How were we supposed to stop Hans if we couldn't even get into the club to save this girl?

Just then, Vanellope retrieved a card from her pocket. ''Luckily for you, I hacked their site and managed to get a pass.'' She then tossed it over to me and I only just managed to catch it. It was fairly light, glimmering in the light with the logo and name of the club on full display, as well as a membership number.

Ralph's eyes bulged wide open. ''You hacked their website?''

''What can I say? I'm a pro, bro.'' She smiled confidently.

My smile grew wider the longer I stared at the membership card, as if it was a big piece of chocolate marshmallow. ''This is fantastic. You're amazing, Vanellope.''

''I know.'' She winked under her shades.

Kristoff patted my arm. ''Right, but there's another problem. There's three of us and only one card.'' He pointed out. He was right, I hadn't thought of that. ''Actually, make that two, since it's a girls-only thing, I'm out of the running.''

I glanced at Rapunzel, noticing the hesitation in her eye. But she managed to push that aside and nods determinedly. ''I can go.''

''No way, I'm not putting you in any danger.'' I told her. ''I can do it.''

Kristoff arched his brow. ''Are you sure? You wouldn't last a minute in a room with that many half-naked women.''

''Yeah, you would know all about not lasting, wouldn't you?'' I shot back.

Rapunzel grabbed our faces and turned them to face her. ''Can you two not have a dick measuring contest right now.''

Vanellope laughed. ''Figuratively or literally?''

''Not the time!'' She called back at the girl.

I tenderly took Rapunzel's hand and held it. ''I'm going. I don't care if Hans discovers I'm there or if he has something sinister planned for me. There's no way I'm letting him publicly humiliate a lady while I'm able to stand in his way.''

She seemed like she wanted to argue, if only for my safety, but eventually she was won over and gave me a heart-warming smile. ''I know you can do it. Just be safe.''

Kristoff smirked. ''Don't worry about that, she always carries protection.''

While I was too embarrassed to react at that joke, Rapunzel rubbed the bridge of her nose. ''I think we might have broken the record for most innuendos in the span of five minutes.''

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vanellope nudge her brother to get his attention. ''I like this guys. They should come around more often.''

XXX

After taking a cab, I was dropped off outside of the club later that night, around the time Ralph said Hans would be coming by. In order not to draw any suspicion, I went alone with my only form of communication being a small device hidden in my ear and talking with Vanellope.

''So, what do I do?''

''Just hand the bouncer your pass and you'll get in.'' She answered on the other line.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over towards the door, around the long queue that stretched out to around the corner. Thankfully this card gave me membership access, however, I needed to get past the big stock of blond muscle guarding the door.

''Hi, I would like to enter.'' I said to him. Probably the worst way to ask a bouncer for entry.

''Card, please.'' He asked.

''Sure,'' I quickly fumbled for the card and handed it to him while he scanned it over. As I prayed for this to work, I noticed his nametag. ''Phoebus? That's a cool name.''

He gave a sincere smile. ''Thanks. It means Sun God.''

''That's interesting.'' I can't believe I'm actually having small talk with the guy who could potentially throw me across the street if this card doesn't work.

He eyed me curiously. ''You have a membership card and yet you don't look familiar.''

I tried to act casual…well, casual for me and play it cool. ''I'm new to the membership scheme. Seemed like something I wanted to…experience, if you get what I'm saying.''

''Right,'' He said with a smile, although I dreaded he wasn't convinced. After many agonizing seconds of waiting, the scanner read green and he handed the card back to him. ''Here you go, ma'am. Enjoy yourself.''

''Thanks, you too.'' I said and walked inside…before mentally cringing at doing the 'saying-you-too-thing-when-they-are-not-even-doing-the-same-thing-thing.'

Moving on to the actual inside of the club, it was actually fancier that I had come to expect for a place like this. It still had an air of risqué about it. The place was packed, with girls drinking at the bar and dim lights silhouetting the booths were women were being entertained. It was hard to keep focus as my eyes would drift over the skimpy outfits of the dancers on display. But, I had to focus on saving the girl, that was my main objective. Although, in order to find her, I had to stare at the girls.

''None of them seem familiar.'' I said.

I heard the others groan on the other side of the call. Then Ralph's voice popped up. ''Hans has been planning this for weeks, he wouldn't have got this wrong. She has to be there.''

''It's just occurred to me,'' I responded. ''If this is an all-girl's club, how can Hans even get in here?''

''Apparently, there's a private bar for elite members and that is unisex.''

Lightning flashed in my mind. ''Then that's where I need to go.''

Searching around for it a bit, and trying to ignore the workers and dancers who would occasionally walk past and attempt to entice me, I found a staircase that led up to the elite area. I rushed upwards, making sure to keep my card out to not be stopped by anyone, I came another bar area, this one looking more high-class than the one below.

However, what stood out for me most was the stage in the middle of the room. More specifically, the woman walking across it. My heart stopped before thundering into a rapid pace. ''Guys,'' I whispered to the others while my eyes were unable to look away from this beauty that made my mouth drool. ''I found her.''

''Who is it?'' Rapunzel asked.

''It's Esmeralda.'' I answered.

See, while I view all women as beautiful, there can be different shades to their beauty. Like a cute way, a sexy way, a casual way. Esmeralda was hotness incarnate. Literal fire that could set wet paper on fire with just one sultry look.

She strutted around on stage as music blared in the background. She was wearing a skimpy leather bra that barely contained her breasts, tiny leather skirt and black leather boots. I could only stand and watch, frozen on the spot as she moved slowly and seductively to the music. She was running her hands over her body and and all the way up to her hair and slowly gyrating to the music.

Normally, I'm not to big on twerking or watching someone twerk, but seeing her slowly squat down on her knees and move to the rhythm was hypnotizing.

She was moving and swaying her body like a professional. She might actually be a professional here.

Esmeralda then slowly made her way to the front of the stage and towards a pole on the right side, close to where I was standing. She put one leg around the pole, grabbed it and began to swing around. After a bit, she stopped and took her left leg and lifted it spreading them across the pole as far as she could.

Doing this gave me a quick peek at her panties. She was wearing a matching black leather thong that made my jaw hit the floor. She stopped dancing and moved to the center of the stage and dropped to the floor with her legs raised behind her and began grind her body as the music drummed on. My eyes were glued to her behind, barely covered by the black thong.

After this, she got on her knees and started to crawl on the stage. This time her ass was in full view. I watched her seductively move her body and was afraid that I might explode out of my pants at any moment. Once she was at the pole on the opposite end of the stage, she grabbed it and got up. This time she put one leg around the pole and on top of her other leg and started to twirl around on the pole once again.

Once she stopped to bend down and grind against the pole, she finally locked eyes with me. I flinched and immediately became self-conscious. I was completely out of my element, more so than usual. I was watching her strut her stuff, all the while, my raging boner was bulging from underneath my clothing.

I was afraid of what she would do now that she had caught me. My stomach flipped when she gave me a naughty grin and continued to grind against the pole. She was now putting on a show for me? My heart can't take this.

Esmeralda somehow lifted herself on top of the pole facing upside down, as one leg wrapped around the pole and then stretching the other leg behind her in the air. As the music came to a close, she slid down the pole and stretched her arms out, anticipating a ruckus of applause. The few people allowed access into this private area did just that. With her audience satisfied, she got up and walked off the stage and went through one of the private doors at the far end of the room.

My body was trembling after all this. I was so caught up in what happened that I almost failed to hear Kristoff's voice blasting in my ears. ''Feisty pants, are you there? Stop staring at her!''

I cleared my throat. ''You can't even see me, how do you know I'm staring?''

''Call it a hunch. Is Esmeralda still there?''

''No, she went into the back.''

''Any signs of the douchebag yet?''

I quickly scanned the area. Unfortunately, as well as spot gorgeous women, I could find Hans in a crowd with no trouble, so I sighed with relief when I couldn't spot him. ''Not yet. But I don't think I have much time. I need to warn her.''

Without waiting for a response, I rushed over towards the door and knocked on it. ''Just a minute.'' She called out.

As I waited, I was sure to keep one eye on the entrance just in case Hans decided to stick his big, fat head in. Esmeralda had no idea of the danger she was in. Speaking of, she finally opened the door and came out, still wearing the same attire she had on the stage and I was trying my best not to be a peeping tom. ''Hi.'' I said.

''Hello,'' She grinned and extended her hand for me to shake, which I graciously accepted. ''We go to school together, don't we?''

''Yeah, I'm Anna.''

''I know you,'' She leaned against the frame of the door. ''But I never expected you to be the type of person to come to a place like this.''

''It wasn't what I had planned for the day, but here I am. So…you're a dancer here?''

''Top billing, though not with my real name for obvious reasons.''

''With dancing like that, it's no wonder you're top of the bill. You were incredible!''

''Thank you,'' She then glanced downwards. ''I definitely see you enjoyed it.''

I cringed knowing what that meant and shuffled my body to the side a bit. ''Sorry about that.''

''No, it's fine. It means that I got the reaction I was looking for.'' She winked.

An awkward laugh escaped me and I averted my gaze away from her, and it was lucky that I did that, because at that moment, guess who stepped in through the entrance?

''Hans.'' I mumbled under my breath.

''Excuse me?'' Esmeralda asked, not catching what I said or seeing the man himself enter.

He hadn't noticed us either, so I still had a chance. I turned to face her. ''Can we talk in your room privately, please?''

''Why? What's this about?''

''You're in trouble and I want to help!'' I said bluntly, knowing I was working on limited time.

After a little bit of hesitation, she did as I said and we stepped inside. Her room was quite fancy, with its own stage and pole like the one on the main stage, only smaller in scale. I closed the door behind us and kept my voice low. ''Okay, Hans from our school is outside and he's planning to reveal your occupation here to the entire school.''

''What?'' She gasped and hurried over to the door. She opened it slightly, enough to see Hans take a seat at the end of the stage, still unaware that we had seen him. ''How does he know about me?''

''He doesn't, not really. He just knows that someone from our school is here and wants to find out their identity. You can't go out there!''

''But I have to. I'm the main show and there's no other girls to take the stage.''

It seemed like we were caught between a rock and a hard place. How was Esmeralda supposed to work without Hans knowing it was her? I scanned the room, trying to think of a clever idea that could get us out of this predicament. Just then, as I spotted Esmeralda's wardrobe, a light bulb shone in my head. ''I have an idea!''

XXX

That smug look on Hans's face as he waited besides the stage for the girl to appear made me want to punch something. Though, the look that he'll soon get will more than make up for it. His eyes turned to the stage as a girl took center stage, wearing lingerie and a scarf to cover most of her face. The girl strutted her stuff along the stage, a bit awkwardly…yeah, I think you know where this is going.

By this point, he was the only one in the room. Little did Hans realize was that the girl he was really hoping to find was waiting in the back room, probably giggling away, while I was the one stumbling about on stage. He had no idea who the girl was, so he assumed it to be anyone, even if all it would take is one quick look at my panties to notice the bulge that had appeared when watching Esmeralda dance earlier.

It's funny, despite my awkward movement, Hans looked somewhat entertained. It sickened me, but at the same time, it'll make it so worth it when the big reveal comes.

Before long, I noticed him pulling out his phone, ready to record or take a picture, that's when I decided to strike. When I was on the edge of the stage, as close to him as possible, I pulled down my scarf. ''Be sure to get my good side!''

He rocketed out of the seat and turned as white as a cloud immediately. ''Anna?''

''What's the matter, Hans? Am I not good enough for you? You looked pretty smitten with me!'' I mocked. This was sweeter than I ever hoped.

He shook his head and looked like he was about to vomit. ''You? You work here?''

''Yeah,'' I grinned. ''I guess girls just happen to prefer chicks with dicks over plain dicks. Go figure.''

It was like he couldn't comprehend the situation he found himself in. Despite the fact he would always try to get the better of the me, and I was the one wearing skimpy clothing, I never felt more empowered and Hans never looked more pathetic. He rushed out of the room, but not without leaving one final taunt. ''You really are a freak, Anna! No wonder you're the lowest of the low.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Tell me, is that a phone in your pocket, or were you just happy to see me!''

Without a word, he ran away, no doubt to soap his eyes out. I didn't care. It felt so good to get the better of him like that, and also help Esmeralda. The fear of seeing me almost naked meant that he wouldn't dare ever come back here again. Once he was gone, I squealed and danced about happily.

I almost jumped in shock when I heard Vanellope's voice coming from the device in my ear. ''What happened? Did you get him?''

''Yeah, he's run off with his tail between his legs.''

I heard the others cheer in the background with Kristoff jumping in. ''I knew you could do it, feisty pants!''

''Oh, my heart is in my throat.''

After a moment of silence, Vanellope spoke up and I could picture a smirk across her face for some reason as she said. ''Right, we'll leave you two alone for now.''

''Huh, what's that supposed to mean?'' I inquired, but there was no response coming from the other line. She had cut me off. Why would she do that? Why do Esmeralda and I need to be alone?

Just then, Esmeralda then came out from her room and ran across the stage to hug me. For once, I ignored my twitching boner as our half-naked bodies pressed against each other because I was so proud of what I accomplished tonight. ''That was awesome. The look on his face was priceless.''

''I know right. I didn't think I had it in me.''

She laughed before giving me an amused look. ''You know, we could work on your moves, and you might have a career ahead of you.''

I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or for real. Probably the former because there's no way I did a good job at dancing back there, and that's not just my lack of self-esteem talking. ''No thanks, I'll leave the dancing to you.''

There seemed to be a glint in her eyes the moment I said that. ''Say, why don't I give you a private showing?''

''Wait, what?'' I gasped and my cock strained underneath the tight panties I had forced myself to wear.

''Well, Hans booked a private showing, but since he's not here, I have to entertain someone. Don't I?''

My heart was about to explode into rainbows and I almost fell off the stage at the thought. But why settle for thoughts when the real thing was being offered? I was now thankful to Vanellope for disconnecting me from the others. They probably wouldn't want to hear what was about to happen…well, maybe Rapunzel would? I'm not too sure.

My mouth was too dry to answer verbally, so I nodded. She smiled and grabbed my hand, helping me off the stage and onto the chair that Hans was sitting in moments before.

After that, Esmeralda got back on the stage and walked over to the end of it to turn on a bit of music, swaying her hips as she moved. Once the music started playing, the real fun began.

Esmeralda moved towards the pole facing me. She stopped and turned around and began to move her hips, running her hands up and down her body.

I watched as Esmeralda very sexily moved to the beats of the song. She began to rub her breasts with her right hand and slowly moved her left hand towards her crotch as she shook her hips. Just as she was about to reach her crotch, she twirled around and grabbed the pole behind her.

She bent down a little and began to move her hips, her ass bouncing. She was teasing me and I loved every second of this sexy show she was putting on for me, evident by my hard cock ready to rip out from the fabric of my panties. This is why I wear boxers most of the time. I licked my lips, and Esmeralda noticed the way my eyes were staring at her ass. She smiled wickedly. She then let go of the pole and put her hands on her skirt and in one swift motion yanked it off.

Esmeralda then put her left hand over her thong and the other hand on her bra. She groped and rubbed her body all over. Oh, how I wished that was my hands on her right now, or my mouth or my cock or…anything. I just wanted to touch her right now.

Esmeralda then grabbed the pole and began to sway her hips once again to the music. She did this for about a minute, then grabbing the pole firmly she began to dance around it, moving sexily and swaying her hips to the beat. Every time I was looking at her back, I got a full view of her exquisite behind.

Esmeralda then stopped and began to grind against the pole once again. Slowly moving her hand to the back of her neck, and then behind her back, she unhooked the bra she was wearing and flung it across the floor just like her skirt. Her supple breasts were in full view. They were not overtly huge and neither were they small. She began to grind against the pole again.

Twirling around once again, she pulled her thong off and then slowly arched her back. I was beyond turned on now. My own hands were running down my thigh, wanting to push these panties away and ease the tension I was feeling between my legs.

Esmeralda then lay on the floor of the stage and began to rub her pussy on the pole. I could hear her moaning as she stimulated herself. Taking the queue that the song was about to come to an end, Esmeralda raised her left leg and moved to the other side of the pole, turning to face me. She began to graze her ass as I kept watching, even though the music had stopped by now.

The final straw was broken when Esmeralda grabbed her ass and then smacked it. I gasped and couldn't hold back as I folded the panties to the side and my raging cock was released for her to see. She let out a gasp of her own seeing how big and hard I got because of her. She very blatantly raised her leg to put her wet pussy in full view as my breathing increased.

"You like?" Esmeralda asked seductively.

"Yes, very much," I replied.

Esmeralda licked her lips. She got up and leaned over before grabbing my cock, causing me to whimper. She pulled me in and kissed me hotly, while she jerked me off and rubbed her thumb over my wet tip.

"You know, I think there's another pole I can grind against.''

Our tongues began to dance in each other's mouths and my hands moved all over her body. Her hand was still gripped onto my shaft, pumping it frantically, using my pre-cum to lubricate it.

I was eliciting moans and whimpers from her as the kiss continued. When we did pull apart, I was short of breath, especially as she continued to jerk me off. ''I need to get out of these clothes.''

She smiled and let go of me, taking a seat as I got to work removing every layer of skimpy clothing I was wearing. As I removed my shoes and top, she maintained eye contact with me and moved her hand between her legs, rubbing her wet center. My cock twitched happily at the sight. Our mouths were watering, begging to taste each other.

Once I had removed my skirt and panties, the last blockade between our naked bodies, and I was fully undressed, she hopped off the stage and strutted towards me. Immediately, she grabbed my cock again and pumped it. This caused me to gasp and it allowed her to lean in and kiss me passionately, her tongue licking over mine and suppressing my moans.

Our breasts rubbed together, and the contact was making my nipples almost as hard as my member…almost. I felt her moan in my mouth. My hands moved around her back, slowly and gently exploring until I reached down and grabbed Esmeralda's ass. It was like massaging two heavenly pillows. I couldn't resist the urge to give a cheek a light slap. She gasped and stared at me with a wicked grin. ''Naughty, naughty.'' She bit my bottom lip and tugged, causing my body to squirm against hers.

I wanted to bend her over and make love to her, but I wanted to get her all hot and wet before the real fun began. I wanted to tease her. I wanted her to beg for me, to beg for my lips on her pussy before I thrust my cock inside and fuck her all night long. Or…until however long we had left before this placed closed for the night.

Lost in the lust, I stopped the kiss and turned her around so that I was behind her, and reached over to cup her breast with one hand, while the other slowly moved towards her pussy. This caused Esmeralda to whimper and shudder.

I felt so powerful. I would inch closer and closer to her pussy and then deny her. From the sounds of her moans of pleasure, I could tell she loved to be teased, so I continued to tease her. Both my hands were now groping her breasts, pinching her erect nipples. Her arms were locked into mine, so she couldn't touch herself. Her body grinded into mine, with my cock nestled in between her soft ass cheeks.

I gulped but desperately tried to keep control. I licked her earlobe and whispered. "Do you like being teased?"

Esmeralda just nodded.

"Do you want me to touch your pussy? Do you want me to play with it?"

"Yes! Please!"

"Please what?" I teased.

"Please, play with my pussy!" She whimpered softly.

I then shifted a little behind Esmeralda and slowly inched my hand over her hot and wet pussy, until I began to massage it. Esmeralda moaned loudly. The stimulation of my hand over her pussy and my cock rubbing her ass was driving her mad. It was driving me mad too, I felt like I was going to explode very soon.

"Do you like that?" I said.

"Mmmmm...yes!"

''Then you'll like this better!'' I said before I stopped rubbing her pussy, which left her feeling flustered and confused.

I spun her back around and then pushed her gently against the stage behind her. I grabbed her legs and hoisted her up until she was sitting there. She was breathing heavily, waiting for what I had planned for her next. I bent down and sat down on my knees before spreading her legs apart. I moved in and gave her pussy a long slow lick.

"Fuck!" She cried out.

Smiling wickedly at Esmeralda's reaction, I put my hands around the girl's hips and once again gave her pussy a long slow lick, this time concentrating on her clit.

"Stop fucking teasing me and eat my god-damn pussy!" She yelled passionately.

I didn't want to keep her waiting. As soon as I heard those words escape her delicious lips, I latched onto Esmeralda's pussy making her gasp louder. I ran my tongue against her her pussy, lapping up her wet juices and teasing her all around.

Esmeralda was heaving, moving her hips at the sensations. I could tell her orgasm was inching in closer and closer, slowly creeping up on her, electricity coursing through her body with each lick, each nibble that I gave her. Esmeralda began to grind her hips, causing more contact with my tongue.

"Oh, god! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm getting close! Oh, fuck yes. I love it. Lick my pussy...make me cum! Oh, please make me cum!"

I doubled my efforts, deciding to push two fingers inside, causing her to scream in ecstasy. She really enjoyed that. I pumped my fingers in and out of her dripping pussy faster and faster. She was on the verge of letting go. I felt my own climax dawning closer just from tasting her.

I could actually feel the electricity course through her body and felt her legs lock around my head before quivering as her orgasm hit. I held onto her, making sure she didn't fall off the stage as I lapped up all her juices. She almost collapsed as she slid off the stage and I helped her onto her shaky feet, it was like watching someone made of jelly trying to walk.

''That was amazing.'' She commented.

I blushed and wiped my soaking mouth with my hand. ''Do you want to take a break?''

She took one look at me as if I was crazy before shoving me onto the chair and advancing towards me like a hungry predator. ''Not a chance. We don't have much time and you're not leaving until I get a taste.''

She was now straddling my lap and I had pretty much stopped breathing. She was rotating her hips over me, and I couldn't hear anything other than the own beating of my heart. Muffled a bit by the device in my ear. I really hope that Kristoff and Ralph aren't listening to this, especially not Vanellope. I don't want her young mind to be corrupted. Although, knowing her, it might have already been corrupted.

Her arms slid over my shoulders and she wrapped them around my neck, bringing our faces closer and closer. She rolled her hips over me, and I just realized that I still hadn't cum yet somehow. Though if she kept this up, I was about to. I held back a groan as she rocked her hips against my lap. Our lips pressed together once more as she was now the one teasing me, rubbing her wet pussy over my shaft.

I didn't enter her, as she would pull back before I could thrust forward. It was agonizing and yet delightful at the same time. Finally able to move my hands, I reached around and squeezed her plump behind. She groaned against my mouth.

Just when I felt the tip of my cock touch her crotch, she removed herself from my lap, leaving me pleading for her. ''Wait…'' I begged and she silenced me with a heated kiss, as her hands ran down my body, grabbing my breasts and cupping them. I moaned into her and leaned closer only for her to push me back again.

Without another word, she knelt down until she was facing my saluting member. She dragged her tongue along the shaft to the top. I desperately tried to thrust my hips forward towards her mouth, but she was still having none of it, at least for the moment. She was trying to pay me back for teasing her earlier, and she was truly making me pay big time.

She traced it with the tip of her tongue once again before taking it in her hand, wrapping her slender fingers around the length. She pumped me, slowly at first, more closer to the base as she kissed the tip and rolled her tongue all around. Just when I thought I was going to go mad, she finally took the tip into her mouth, still swirling her tongue around it. My hands were buried in her dark hair, tugging at it as she took more and more of me in, until she had half of my shaft fitting into her mouth.

I was writing in the seat as she sucked me and pumped whatever part she couldn't reach. She sucked gently, but jerked me with great force. The contrast was overwhelming and causing me to buck in my seat. I thrust forward, causing her to take more of me in her tight throat and gagging slightly. She grinned at the challenge and bobbed her head up and down. She took me inch by inch. Esmeralda's head bobbed as she sucked my shaft coming to the point where she could somehow fit all of me down her throat.

Speaking of coming, I was so close, too close. My balls tightened and before I could warn her, I jerked in my seat and jets of cum shot down her throat. She kept her lips locked over my length the entire time until she swallowed every last drop.

Finally relieved at having released, she pumped my still hard cock in her hand and crawled up my body. ''I want you, so bad.'' She gasped.

I shuddered with a smile. ''Me too. I can't wait any longer.''

And at that moment, we heard a manly voice call out from downstairs. ''Esmeralda, your time with Hans is up. He has to leave now.''

I believe it might have been Phoebus calling us from downstairs, thankfully he hadn't come up to see us and he still believed it was Hans in the room and not me. Esmeralda and I stared at each other, and the dancer called back. ''Can't we have a few more minutes?''

''No can do. We need you cleaned and ready for the next show. Whatever's going on, you need to be done with now.''

The bouncer had cock blocked me? I can't believe this. If he had called just a few seconds earlier, I might have gone on a rampage.

Esmeralda shot me a sympathetic look. ''Sorry, duty calls.''

''It's fine, I understand.'' I huffed trying not to sound too bummed out.

She smiled. ''You better go before someone sees you,'' She then reached over to one of her skirts and pulled out something. It looked like a membership card, but this one was golden. ''This is a one of a kind deal. It'll give you a private showing to all my events.''

''Wow, thank you,'' I gushed and eagerly took the card. ''How long do those events last for?''

She smirked and leaned down to kiss my lips. ''For however long we like. I have a feeling we're going to need a whole night.''

''Yes, we are.'' I grinned happily. ''I'm definitely going to come here more often.''

''In more ways than one.'' She winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Good? What would you like to see next? I love Anna have all these different dynamics with each lady, and Vanellope is such a joy to write. The little scamp is like Anna's ultimate wingwoman without her even knowing it. Haha. Leave a comment telling me what you thought and what you'd like to see.


	13. Cassandra Hamada

''So, I'm going to say there's a reason why the little squirt cut the voice feed between us and you've taken so long to call back?'' Kristoff questioned suspiciously as we talked on the phone.

I was walking down the street, taking in the brisk wind and watching the stars cover the night sky. I couldn't afford another cab to take myself home so I was walking the rest of the way. ''Esmeralda might have been…keeping me company for a bit.''

I could practically feel his smirk coming through the other side of the line. ''I should have known.''

''In my defense, we didn't go all the way. Though, that's only because the bouncer cut our time short.'' I grumbled.

''Was the bouncer a woman?''

''No, why?''

''Cause if they were, they would have ended up joining you at the rate you're going.''

I rolled my eyes. ''I can't even tell if you're joking or being serious right now. Are you and Rapunzel still at Ralph's house?''

''No, we left a while ago. To be honest, I didn't want to stay under the same roof as that little girl. She creeps me out for some reason. Like…I'm afraid that I'm going to have a cockroach nestled in my shoes or something.''

I decided to keep my mouth shut. I wanted to defend Vanellope, but in all honesty, she might do something like that for giggles. So I chose to skip the subject and call it a night. ''Anyways, I'll text you and Rapunzel when I get home. I shouldn't be too long now.''

''As long as you don't pick up any more ladies on the way back. See ya, feisty pants.'' He joked and hung up before I could throw a quick-witted response his way.

Across the street from me, I could see a bar that was fairly packed. By this time, most people were going to be on their way home. I completely lost track of the time. Elsa was probably worried sick about me, unless she was caught up with her work at university. That's probably what's happened, because if she were home, my phone would be filled with endless voicemails asking where I am.

I wonder how Elsa would take the news that I spent my first night at a strip club? Have her or Merida ever been to a strip club? Why did that thought come to mind?

Before I could get wrapped up in those thoughts, I noticed a woman standing outside of the entrance of the bar. She was absolutely gorgeous with curls at the end of her brown hair and fair skin, while wearing a long, silky black dress. I would be turned on if not for the troubling fact that she seemed to be crying, or on the verge of tears at least. My heart wept for her, even if I didn't know her.

Maybe I should get to know her, she looks like she could use a bit of company. Then again, she looks much older than me. Not that I have any problem with age, I just worry she might tell me to move along.

Wanting to help, I crossed over to the street and approached her carefully. ''Hey, ma'am. Are you okay?''

She turned towards me and took a deep breath, pushing away the negative thoughts and offering me a lovely smile. ''Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?''

''Sorry, I don't mean to intrude, I just thought I saw you looking upset and was wondering if I could help with anything?''

''Oh, that's sweet of you, but you don't have to worry. I just had a little something in my eye probably, hayever and the likes, I suffer with that terribly, even during the night, which it is now. You know that so I don't know why I'm telling you that, I'm sorry,'' She babbled. Huh, is this what it's like when someone's talking with me? No, it can't be, when she rambles she's adorable. When I ramble, I'm like a guinea pig that won't shut up for her treats. She cleared her throat and continued. ''No, I'm just waiting for my date. He's a little late from the looks of things.''

Now my heart was in pieces. Despite her telling me she was okay, it made a lot more sense now. How could her date stand her up? She was absolutely stunning. I'd take her in a heartbeat.

''Has he called saying he would be late?'' I asked then cringed. ''Sorry, I'm sticking my nose where I shouldn't.''

She waved her hand. ''Don't be sorry. That's kind of you to look out for little old me. Us girls gotta stick together, you know?'' Her smile faltered and she stared at the ground. ''He hasn't called yet. But on his dating site profile, he said he was prompt. I still have hope.''

I, on the other hand, didn't. It was already really late. If he hasn't shown up now, he most likely wasn't going to, but I didn't have the heart to say that to her. But I couldn't just leave her here like this in such a sad state. An idea came to me. ''Do you want some company until then? I promise I won't stick around if-when he shows. Just so you have someone to talk with.''

She looked at me wide-eyed before her smile returned, glowing brighter than the full moon hanging above us. I felt a tingle rush through my body. ''You would do that? You don't even know me.''

I shrugged. ''It doesn't matter. Us girls gotta stick together.'' I winked.

She laughed. ''Well, I'd be honored, miss?''

''Oh, I'm Anna!'' I extended my hand and she took it. She was so warm and soft, I melted in her thought.

''I'm Cassandra, but everyone calls me Cass, or Aunt Cass. Actually, only my nephews' do that, no one else calls me aunt otherwise that'd be weird and I'd have some serious questions. Am I still talking? I'm sorry, I get like this when I'm nervous.''

''Well, you're not alone. It happens with me sometimes too, well not sometimes, mostly all the time. Ask anyone and they'll tell you that I can't shut up or I'll say something that I don't mean to, like babble when proving a point but I'm just coming across as annoying, but you're not annoying when you babble, you're cute…'' I froze and grinned awkwardly.

Her smile grew wider and she seemed much more comfortable standing next to me as we turned to walk inside of the bar. ''I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Anna.''

I couldn't be happier to hear that.

XXX

Over the next hour, Cass and I talked about whatever random thing would come up. She especially loved to talk about her nephews who were apparently both science prodigies with the younger one even skipping a few grades. Funny, I think I know someone like that in my school. It was mesmerizing to watch her talk. It's official, I'm not just into women my own age, but especially older women are attractive.

I think I might have been staring too much, because she would see me stealing a glance and smile with her cheeks flushing. If I wasn't careful, I could end up stealing her from her planned date. Although, that jerk still hasn't shown up yet. He better have a very, very good excuse for not turning up to chat with this lovely woman.

Soon enough, Cass had downed a few more drinks, nothing that was uncontrollably, she said that she wanted to at least be sober when she met him, but I could tell she was getting a little bit tipsy. ''You know, I'm starting to get the feeling he's not going to come.'' She mumbled sadly.

I placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. ''If he doesn't show, it's his loss. Anyone would be lucky to be on a date with you.''

She grinned. ''You are full of sweet words, aren't you?''

''I try. Literally, I try. I don't know if I succeed…''

Another beautiful laugh escaped her. ''Don't worry about it. If you were my date…'' She stopped and for a moment I was worried she was going to say something about how ludicrous that idea was before smiling sincerely. ''Actually, I should consider you my proper date, and you're doing a fine good job as you are.''

Now my cheeks were bright red and I found it difficult to look her in the eyes. ''Thanks.''

''Can I confess something though,'' She swaggered about on her seat. ''This might be the drinks talking, but I think not because this is how I feel…the only real reason I accepted the date from this guy was to get laid.''

I almost spat my drink out, but luckily I covered my mouth with my hand and swallowed the contents. ''Oh…'' I gasped, unsure of how to reply.

''I'm sorry. I made that really awkward.''

''No, it's okay. I just…wasn't expecting to hear that. But there's nothing wrong with that. If a woman wants to go out and have sex, they can do that.''

''Exactly, you are very wise,'' She slapped her hand on the table and took another sip of her drink. ''I haven't had sex in years…''

''Years?'' I gasped louder this time.

She nodded and scrunched her nose in a cute way. ''Maybe it's me? Every date I try either turns up disappointing or…doesn't turn up at all.''

''There is no way that it's your fault!'' I defended. ''I can't imagine how a guy wouldn't want to…'' Luckily I stopped before I said something I shouldn't. ''You know.''

She didn't seem to pick up on my double meaning, instead opting to carry on the conversation. ''What about you, Anna? All the guys must be falling for a beautiful young woman like yourself.''

I blushed. ''Thanks, but I…go for women.''

She seemed taken aback, if only for a second. ''Oh, well, then those women are very lucky. Luckier than I am.''

It's weird, normally when I find myself in a situation like this, the other girl would be coming on to me or flirting to some capacity. However, Cass didn't seem to be going for it. Either she had no interest or was too dejected. Not having sex for two years must be rough, especially if she's been trying for all that time.

Well, I'm here with her. Is it worth a try? It couldn't hurt to ask. And if she doesn't want to, then that's fine. I just hope I don't make things awkward between us.

I coughed to get her attention and rested my arms on the table. ''Well…I'm just asking, you can say no if you don't want to. If maybe…you would want to…with me…''

She got what I was suggesting fairly quickly and turned bright red. At least she didn't look repulsed by the idea, which was a start, but she did still seem a little surprised. ''Anna, that's…you're beautiful, too beautiful. I'm like twice your age, you could do better. I have wrinkles and stretch marks and white hair, okay, not full white hair, but I did pluck out a white hair from my eyebrow the other day and…''

I silenced her by taking her hand in my own, stroking my finger over hers. ''I want to, but only if you want to as well. You're beautiful.'' I told her.

I could look at her smile all day and night. My heart leapt with excitement when she slowly nodded. ''Okay. I don't live far. Shall we?''

XXX

We stepped inside of her house and walked straight to her bedroom. It was a very nice place, sitting above a bakery and coffee shop that she owned. Funny, that again sounds like something from a student that goes to my school. But I couldn't think about school right now, I was a few minutes away from making love to a very attractive older woman who was funny and adorable and sexy beyond words.

There was an extra skip to her step which thankfully meant she was just as excited about this as I was. ''This is surreal. I've never been with a woman before. This will be quite the experience. Hopefully I'll know what I'm doing, but we know how our bodies tick, so it should be easy as pie.''

I froze and felt my mind literally crack.

With the exception of Moana, every woman I have been with at this point has been a student in my school, and they all know about my extra appendage between my legs…Cass doesn't. Crap, I'm in trouble now.

''Cass, wait…'' I called out and she stopped as she stood next to the bed.

''What? Do you want to be the bottom?'' She asked innocently.

''I…oh no, I should have said this earlier, I'm so sorry!'' I whimpered.

''What is it? Are you okay?'' She asked clearly concerned for me.

''I should have told you this earlier,'' I pondered how best to explain this situation. ''First of all, I am a girl.''

Great start, Anna.

She giggled amusedly. ''Oh, you got me. I thought I was taking a dragon to bed.''

''I…I have a…'' The words wouldn't leave my throat and I groaned in annoyance. ''It might be better to show you instead. Just please don't freak out. Although, if you change your mind about this tonight, then I completely understand.''

She looked at me curiously, especially when I reached to unbuckle my jeans. She would see what I meant fairly quickly. The prospect of my first cougar experience turned me on so much that I had a boner all the way to her house. Although, is Nani old enough to be considered a cougar? She's a bit older than me, but not in the…anyway, back to the story.

I loosened my jeans and pulled them down, along with my boxers and I heard her gasp loudly the second my shaft sprang upwards. All ten inches hard and aching, pointing up towards the ceiling. ''You have a penis?''

I shrank into my shoulders. It felt like the day Hans humiliated me all over again, this was a bad idea. ''I'm sorry for leading you on…''

''You haven't lead me on.'' She quickly shouted, catching me off guard. ''I just was not expecting this. Really not expecting this. So, are you transgender? Is that what it's called? I'm sorry if it isn't.''

I felt a bit better seeing that she was at least not doing anything to scold or hurt me. ''I'm Intersex. It's like…it's a complicated one to explain. But for the sake of explaining me right now, I am a woman who has…well, a penis like you said.''

''Oh,'' She nodded and continued to stare, trying to absorb the overwhelming news that I had a cock. ''Are girl's ones, the ones that have them, are they always this big?''

The little ego in me got a little bit of a confidence boost at that question, while I laughed lightly. ''I don't know. It's like with boys, they're all different shapes and sizes.''

''Okay, it's just that…I have another confession, I was quite wild in my youth long ago, so I've seen quite a few and none have ever been that big. I'm not embarrassing you am I?''

I shook my head and we stood in silence for a moment. She was still looking at me, more specifically between my legs and I wasn't sure what to do. ''Do you want me to leave or…''

''What? No, I mean…'' She stammered and looked panicked before sighing. ''I'm horny, I'm tipsy and there's a gorgeous woman standing before me with the biggest erection I've ever seen. I needed a moment to process this. But it's processed and I want to carry on.''

Feeling more confident, I stood straight and moved my hands away from my cock, giving her a better view. I stepped closer. ''How do you want to start?''

Her mouth was gaping open. I turned bright red as I realized she was actually drooling. She didn't move away as I stepped closer and closer. She finally took her eyes away to look at me. ''Can I stroke it?''

My mind was on fire. I nodded and licked my lips. She reached down and took a trembling grip at the bottom of my shaft. I moaned softly at the contact.

''Oh my God, you're so hard.'' She purred.

We'd only started and I was already breathless. She was so captivating. ''I'm hard because of you.''

She grinned seductively, finally getting on board with what was happening. ''Have you ever been with an older woman?''

''Girls around my age, and one slightly older. But older women are so hot, and you feel so good.'' I groaned as she pumped my shaft slowly.

''Even someone as old as me?'' She lowered herself to her knees. She continued stroking me.

''Yes, yes. I want you.'' I gasped.

''I want you too, Anna!'' She gazed intensely and directly into my eyes before sticking out her tongue and licked my aching shaft. She traced it from top to bottom and back again, getting it nice and wet before she peppered it with soft, sweet kisses.

I was a quivering mess as she slid her tongue all around. ''You're so good.''

''Thank you,'' She replied, flashing me a smile to show she appreciated the compliment. I stroked my fingers through her hair as she leaned down. I cried out in pleasure as her tongue ran along my balls, sucking them. ''You like that? You like me sucking on your big, juicy balls?"

I was moaning so much that I couldn't matter a coherent response. She went back and forth between each ball at least a dozen times, not that I was counting. It was so intoxicating to feel her sucking my balls and stroking my cock, both dripping wet at this point. She could give Rapunzel a run for her money with how messy she was, not that it was a bad thing.

She stopped and looked at me. "May I please suck your big hard cock, Anna?"

"Yes," I consented, wanting to feel her lips wrapped around my cock just as much as she wanted me inside her mouth. ''Please!''

She leaned forward and finally took my hard dick between her lips. I moaned loudly as she began bobbing on my cock slowly, wanting to show how skilled and eager she was. She took her time, combining saliva, pacing, and stroking. Her hands would jerk off the base that she couldn't reach with her mouth.

She sucked slowly for a couple of minutes, just starting to bob faster when she stopped suddenly. Before I could ask, she placed her hands behind her back and opened her mouth before eagerly taking me back between her lips. ''Oh, Cass!'' I moaned.

She was bobbing faster, taking more and more of my long shaft down her throat. Se was determined to take me in balls deep. She gradually got closer and closer to devouring my entire shaft.

If it'd been over two years since she last had sex, she certainly wasn't out of practice. She was in perfect rhythm as she bobbed her head hungrily.

Sucking furiously, she moved forward and took the whole cock in her mouth, my balls resting on her chin. I was startled, but very satisfied. She remained like that for a moment, gagging on me as the tip brushed against the back of her throat.

"Oh, God. I'm so close!'' I moaned.

She took my cock out briefly to beg, "Please, shoot your load down my cum hungry mouth."

"As you wish," I said and grabbed her hair as I slid my cock back into her warm inviting mouth. She was now deep throating me with each thrust, knowing that soon she would be getting a sweet treat.

''I'm cumming!'' I moaned and spewed down her throat. She eagerly swallowed every drop until I was spent.

She slowed down the oral strokes, but didn't stop until I pulled out a good minute after I had finished filling her mouth.

"'That was amazing," I said labored breath.

"Your _cock_ is amazing," She countered and resumed stroking the shaft. It was still hard.

''Wow, you have plenty of energy, don't you?'' She laughed as I pulled her up to kiss her. It was soft and sweet which made me all gushy inside and down below.

The back of my knees hit the bed behind and I sat down as she stood before me. ''I hope you can keep up.'' I flirted.

She winked. ''I was known to be a bit of a minx growing up. If I were a mother, I'd be a MILF for sure. But I'm an aunt so that would make me an AILF. Doesn't have the same ring to it, does it?''

Without warning, she reached behind to unzip her dress and let it fall to the floor. My jaw dropped as I took in her stunning figure. She was breathtaking to say the least. No bra or panties to get in the way either. She was looking to get laid tonight after all. I could orgasm just from looking at her. She strutted over and reached down to stroke my cock again. ''You are so beautiful.'' I gushed.

"Be still my heart," She purred and leaned down to take my hard cock back into her mouth. I moaned as she swirled her tongue around the top. She bobbed slowly for a minute or two before slithering down with her knees on the floor. "I like this position better."

''How come?'' I asked.

''Because then it's easier to take your big, juicy dick in my mouth.'' She answered and proceeded to slobber all over my shaft.

After another minute of sucking, my eyes were found drawn to her large breasts, watching them bounce as she bobbed her head faster and faster.

''Wow,'' I said in awe.

She noticed, taking her mouth away from me before shaking her body and letting her boobs bounce more. ''All natural and homegrown.''

"Did I mention, wow?" I laughed.

She smiled and then an idea seemed to come to her. I was wondering what she had in mind when she then moved my cock in between her breasts. My eyes widened to cartoony levels. She noticed this. ''Have you ever done this before?''

''Never.'' Though that doesn't mean I've never wanted to.

''Well, Anna,'' She looked at me seductively. ''Do you want to fuck my tits?''

I almost released there and then. ''I want to fuck every part of you!'' I answered honestly.

She smiled and pressed her cleavage together. It was like my cock was wrapped between two soft pillows as she bounced over me. I thrust my hips forward, meeting with her movements and this added to the pleasure. This was one of the best feelings I've ever experienced. I love boobs of all sizes, but for this position, the bigger ones are definitely a plus.

This wild and surreal night was going to drive me to my absolute limit and I can't wait.

To get a better angle, I stood up and thrust harder. My head was reeling back as I became overwhelmed, feeling her breasts rub all over my cock, with her pressing them together harder with her hands. Whenever the tip prodded out, she would lean down to lick the tip or even suck it. ''Oh my, I've never had one big enough to titfuck and suck at the same time.''

I couldn't respond, it was all too much for me. She looked up at me. ''Do you like that? If you do, then show me. Cum all over my tits!''

She just had to say the magic words and I exploded all over her chest. White ropes of cum creamed all over her boobs and even on her neck and chin.

But I wasn't done yet. I pulled her up, spun her around and moved my cock between her legs to tease her soaking wet pussy lips. I began moving back and forth, not inside her, but teasing the entrance, causing her to moan as loud as I was.

Her body leaned against mine, lost in lust as I continued to thrust along the gap between her thighs. My hands reached around to cup her huge breasts, feeling my sticky essence coating them. I groped and pinched the nipples. She closed her legs, adding more pressure as I pumped my dick faster across her slit, making my head light and my body burn.

But this wasn't enough for me. I needed to be inside her. I cupped my hand around her neck and pulled her back gently, planting a kiss along her skin before whispering. "Ready to go for a ride?"

"I've never wanted to take a ride more in my life," She answered, lust completely taking over.

I pulled away from between her legs and sat back on her bed, my cock standing at full salute for her. Before I kicked off my jeans completely, I made sure to retrieve my condom and slide it on, as well as toss away my shirt and bra.

Once I was safe, she quickly straddled me, lowering herself down. Her juices dripped from her pussy and onto my cock, coating it completely. "Oh," She moaned loudly as my cock spread her pussy lips apart and disappeared inside her. I put my hands on her waist and held her as she got use to my size.

The moment she was fine, she began riding me. I was hypnotized by the way her body moved as she rode me. The way her hips felt as they rotated and I would thrust into her, our flesh smacking against each other. Her big breasts continued to bounce over and over, looking so weight and yet so soft. She caught me staring. ''You seem to have a thing for tits, don't ya?'' She leaned forward and smothered my face with them.

I was in heaven.

I groaned as I kissed them all over, bit gently on my nipples, and worshipped them. She must have enjoyed that, because she was riding me faster. My tongue ran along the valley between her breasts. As our moans increased, she would ride me faster and I would suck her nipples more roughly.

Her movements were stalling a bit, signaling that she was tired from bouncing on top of me over and over again. So, I lifted her up with my strength, turned her around, lowered her back onto the bed, all this while staying buried deep inside her. Once we were in a comfortable missionary position, I pounded into her harder. ''I want to hear you scream!'' I panted.

''Oh yes, make me scream! Make me cum!'' She moaned, as I slammed into her hard and deep.

Teasing her, I pulled out completely, rubbing the tip along her entrance. Desperately, she tried to mount me but I held her down before slamming back into her while swooping in to kiss her neck.

She moaned louder than ever. I felt tremors erupt throughout her body.

"Oh yes, fuck, yes," She screamed, on the brink of release now.

''Cum for me, Aunt Cass!'' I begged.

She was set over the edge, screaming at the top of her lungs as her orgasm gushed out of her, soaking my cock and thighs. I kept pounding away until she was satisfied and I eventually slowed down.

She was panting and gasping heavily. "Oh God, I haven't cum so hard in...forever.'' We shared a quick laugh as I let her rest. I didn't feel exhausted at all and was ready to go for more. A look came upon her face that caught me off guard as she ran a hand along my body. ''Did you call me Aunt Cass?''

''Wait…oh, I did!'' I shrieked. I was so caught up in the heat of the moment I hadn't even realized what I said. My words passed my lips before I could think them through. ''Sorry,''

''Don't be,'' She smiled. ''Does that kind of thing turn you on?''

''I…I don't know. I guess if I said it…'' I summarized. Why is it I only learn about what turns me on before I even know about it?

''Well then,'' She got up from the bed and got on her hands and knees, her body still trembling after the earth shattering orgasm. ''Come and fuck your Aunt Cass in the ass!'' She winked. ''I didn't even mean to make a rhyme there.''

Feeling like my body was on fire, I dripped to my knees behind her and rubbed my wet cock over her ass cheeks. ''I don't have to change condom by the way, it's a specially made one.''

''That's something.''

I think she was too impatient for small talk and just wanted me to get on with it, as did I. After giving a playful little slap, I placed my cock at the entrance of her back door.

"Ready?"

''More than ready!'' She answered.

"Here it comes," I announced, wanting her to be prepared as I felt her asshole being spread open wide.

"So big," She whimpered.

''Are you okay?''

"God, yes," She said and started to move her hips herself. I followed her actions and started to thrust and hammer into her. My hands went to her hips as I slowly fucked her ass, "Fuck my asshole, please, fuck it like you own it."

"As you wish, Aunt Cass," I increased the speed of my thrusts and started pounding away into her, causing her to scream in pleasure. "You like it rough?''

"God, yes," She moaned. "I love being pounded by you and your huge dick."

I fucked her for a good ten minutes, both of us moaning in unison. I would spank her and run my hands all over her body, cupping her breasts and rubbing her clit. Anything I could do to please her, I would do.

She was grunting and moaning endlessly. She looked over her shoulder at me. ''You like fucking Aunt Cass, do you?''

''Yes! I do!'' I moaned.

''Are you going to fuck your Aunt Cass all night? Over and over again!''

''Yes!'' The dirty talk was driving me insane and driving me towards my climax. Unable to hold it back anymore, I pounded into her until I filled the condom inside with my cum. She moaned as I pressed into her.

After that, I pulled out from her and collapsed back onto the bed behind.

She hopped next to me, still looking very naughtily at my cock. ''So, with this on, can you still feel everything?'' I nodded and she smiled. ''Good.'' She crawled towards me, grabbed my still hard cock and took it into my mouth. I moaned and grabbed her hair. She sucked me for a solid minute before I got an idea. ''I want to taste you too!''

She smiled before turning her body up and over so that she was straddling my face. I buried my face into her pussy and licked, enjoying the sweet taste of her juices. I heard and felt her moan as she took my cock back into her mouth. We reveled in each others tastes before I felt her gushing all down my chins and I wanted to drink up every joy.

Before I could question her, as I got to my next orgasm, I felt her remove the condom and I spurt jets of cum onto her face. She moaned loudly and licked the tip as more shot out all into her hair and even on her shoulders. ''Hmm, you're so full of stamina.'' She grinned.

''Yep, I hope you meant what you said about all night,'' I rolled out from underneath her and moved myself to take her from behind once more as her body rested on the bed below. ''Because that's what we're going to do!''

''I wouldn't have it any other way,'' She moaned before I pounded into her yet again.

XXX

I think last night might have been a new record. Cass might have been older, but that didn't mean she was lacking in any energy. We went at it like rabbit until the early hours of the morning, until we eventually had to stop because I had school the next day and she had an errand to run.

''Looks like someone had fun last night,'' Kristoff mumbled and me, he and Rapunzel walked to school. Well, I was stumbling around from feeling tired from the lack of sleep and my legs feeling like jelly because of my activates with Cass.

''Maybe I did,'' I said.

Rapunzel grabbed my arm. ''Okay, who was it this time?''

''I saw Megara!'' Kristoff called.

''I saw Jasmine.''

I laughed. ''No, I actually met someone new. An older woman in fact.''

''Well, well, you know the school is known for the Mighty Ducks, not the mighty cubs.'' Kristoff joked.

''Haha, very funny. But guys, not only was she beautiful, but she was really funny and sweet. Plus, I think she's smart cause she's apparently got two smart nephews, one of them skipped a couple of grades. I'm not sure how many though…''

Rapunzel stared at me curiously. ''Did she live above a bakery and coffee shop?''

Now I was the curious one. ''How did you know that?''

Before I got my answer, we heard a car honk beeping and saw two other students walking towards school in the distance. Tadashi and Hiro Hamada. Brothers who excelled in science with the younger even…skipping a few grades. Wait a minute? From their car, I noticed a woman waving them goodbye and…

''That's her!'' I pointed to the car. Aunt Cass, I mean Cass was standing by the car waving Tadashi and Hiro as they entered the school.

Kristoff bellowed into a fit of laughter. ''So much for being someone new!''

''I didn't know! I didn't ask if…I mean what are the chances? I can't…'' I stuttered, unable to comprehend my luck. Oh, I really hope that the boys don't find out about what I did to their aunt last night. Otherwise I'm going to find some new gadgets given to me that will be very harmful to my health.

Kristoff continued to laugh as he walked on to class, while Rapunzel looked more sympathetic and patted me on the shoulder. ''We'll give you two a moment, see you in class.''

''Yeah, see you.'' I told her as she left. Cass hadn't seen me yet and no one else was around at the moment, so I decided to walk over and greet myself. She was going to find out one way. There would come a point where we would cross paths and I'd rather get it out of the way while we were alone. ''Hey!''

She turned and looked completely bamboozled to see me. ''Anna? What are you…don't tell me you go here too?''

''Yep, sorry, I should have said.''

''No, it's fine. You had no reason to,'' She rubbed the back of her neck and shuffled her legs a little. They must have still been weak from last night. Great, I was getting hard again just thinking about it, and she noticed when she saw the growing bulge between my legs. She giggled. ''I see you enjoyed last night.''

I smiled bashfully. ''I did. Did you?''

''Of course. Last night was wonderful. It was the best I've had in years. I mean the night, the best night I've had. I didn't mean sex, because sex with you was the definitive best. Top of the pile. Other nights don't compare, whether it be with friends or watching fireworks or picking up Hiro from a station because he's gotten in trouble but that's not important and…where was I going with this? I had a point.''

We shared another quick laugh before it got quiet again. Either the early birds had entered the school already or the latecomers were still far away, so it was just me and Cass for the time being. The air seemed to get a bit hotter as she walked over to her car door. ''Should you get going? I don't want to keep you from your classes.''

''It's fine. I still have half an hour anyway.''

Her brow was raised. ''Half an hour?''

I nodded and gulped. She was almost as perverted as me if she was going to take this where I hoped she was going to take this. She leaned into the car, giving me a perfect view of her rear, fitted tightly in a pair of shorts and curved to perfection. ''In that case, would you mind helping me with my car? It's been having some problems, maybe I just need your personal touch. Will you help Aunt Cass out, please?''

I knew that I was going to be late for class, but I didn't care. I walked over and rubbed my hand over behind and pressed my body against hers until we were laying on the car seat. ''Don't mind if I do.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Did you like this chapter? I realized in the previous chapters Anna never got all the way with her ladies, so I made it up to her in this chapter with a saucy cougar with as much stamina as her. Leave a review telling me what you thought. And yes, I know, you want Elsanna and there will be Elsanna. I promise. There's a lot of ladies to go around, so Anna is going to have her hands full…in more ways than one if you get what I'm saying.


	14. Star Butterfly

Looking out the window and seeing the torrential rain and flashes of lightning gave a clear indication that I wasn't going to be heading out any time soon.

It didn't bother me too much though, other than being unable to spend time with my friends, I found myself having a lovely time with Elsa and playing one of my favourite video games whenever there's nothing else to do. Her and I were sat on the edge of my bed, and she watched me as I became intensely involved with the game.

That game being TRON.

''You're almost at the finishing line!'' Elsa called out excitedly as I raced my Light Cycle over the finishing line, beating all the other players that were currently online.

I bounced up and cheered. ''Oh yeah, I am the best around, nothing's ever going to bring me down!''

I swayed my hips about and performed a little dance almost pulling the wire out from my console that connected to my headset, all while Elsa looked on amusedly. ''Well, you're modest about your skill, I can say that much.'' She said sarcastically.

''What? I'm just celebrating my amazing talent at being a biker chick. True, an online biker chick, but still. I hear that women dig biker chicks.''

She hummed in agreement. ''Oh yes, I can confirm.''

''Really?''

She nodded. ''One time, Merida showed up to campus with a motorcycle that her father allowed her to drive and it was…'' She sighed and rested her head on her hands, clearly daydreaming about her girlfriend. I have to admit, the image of Merida driving up like a badass with the bike and gear and everything was enticing. But, that was a fantasy strictly for Elsa, not me.

Bringing her out of her thoughts, I handed the control pad to her. ''Want to give it a go? You haven't played this for a while.''

''And with good reason. I always come in last place. These players online are pretty dedicated.''

I shrugged my shoulders. ''Don't worry about that, it's all about having fun.''

''Yes, it's all fun and games until you have some dudebro screaming down your earpiece because a woman beat him and that we should go back in the kitchen.''

Although there was a bit of playfulness to her words, I could see that she was genuinely worried that something like that would happen. I wrapped my arms around her to hug her tightly. ''Don't worry about that, if anyone tries anything with you, they'll have hell to pay. You'll have your expert biker sister to back you up.''

She placed a hand over her chest. ''Be still my heart.'' She teased but threw me a kind smile. ''Do you intend to swoop all the women off their feet and ride off into the night?''

''Maybe…if I actually learned how to ride a real motorcycle,'' I admitted. Then a joke sprang to mind that was too tempting to ignore. ''Until then, I think other girls and I can share a different kind of ride.''

She playfully and lightly shoved my arm. ''You really are incorrigible.'' We shared a quick laugh as I waited for my next game to load. It was surprisingly hard to find any other players to join a group. Then again, maybe they were too scared to face my incredible skills. Before long, Elsa stood up. ''I'm going to jump in the shower for a bit. Enjoy your game.''

I fixed my attention back to the TV. ''I will. I'll jump in after you. If you take too long in that shower, I'll know it's because you're thinking about biker Merida taking you for a ride.''

Her cheeks flushed bright red. ''Anna!''

''I'm teasing!'' I giggled.

Regaining her composure, she cleared her throat and threw me a knowing glance. ''Yes, well, it's better I go first because in the shower you'll have dozens of women to fantasize about while I only have one.''

''I'll just think of them at the same time.'' I winked.

''Incorrigible.'' She emphasized before waling out of my bedroom and towards the bathroom.

I love how I can talk about anything with Elsa and not have to ever worry about embarrassing myself or pretending to be someone else. Not only that, but since the start of the school year, I've felt more confident talking about these kinds of things. For the first time in forever, I feel really good about myself and how things have been going for me.

Back to the game before me, it was taking far too long to wait for a group, so I decided to try something else…one v one player competition. There would be a higher chance of finding someone that way. Though it wouldn't be as much fun if I was stomping just one player, but I could get lucky and find someone who would offer me an interesting challenge.

Switching the settings, I waited for someone to be my next challenger. After a while, a name popped up on screen.

_StarVsEvil._

Interesting name choice, but a cool one at that.

Then, to my surprise, I had the option of chatting with this person. I wasn't normally fond of this option, and would prefer to keep myself hidden behind the computer in case I do bump into those dudebro gamers that Elsa mentioned. But something inside was telling me to give this player a chance, so I accepted.

''Hello?'' I asked.

''Well, hello there!'' I heard a very cheerful, feminine voice call out. It almost sounded like she was singing. ''So, you'll be my next victim to be crushed in a Light Cycle race?''

Her tone wasn't threatening in the slightest, but playfully taunting, as if she was really getting sucked into the game. I felt easier knowing that I was going up against someone who wasn't going to take this seriously and rage quit on me when I win, I rolled my neck and replied back. ''If anyone is going to be crushed today, it's you by me.''

''At least ask me out to dinner first,'' She remarked sassily.

My cheeks burned at the comment and my throat went dry. I heard her laugh on the other side and almost missed the part where I could see that our race was about to begin. I quickly regained my thoughts and focused on the upcoming game. In the nick of time, the race began and our Light Cycles dashed forward.

Everything else was blocked out of my throats as I rounded every corner and hurried down every path, attempting to block her off and crash her with my trail of light that the cycle would leave behind. However, she effortlessly dodged all my moves, even managing to jump over me and take the lead. I gritted my teeth and did the best that I could, keeping up with her but never managing to surpass her, and it was too late. Before I knew it, she crossed the finishing line before me.

''Wait, what?'' I gasped.

''Oh yeah, another victory for Star! No autographs, please.'' I heard her cheer on the other side. As much as I loved the sound of her voice, I couldn't take defeat lying down.

I rolled up my sleeves. ''You just caught me off guard. Best 2 out of 3?''

''You're on.'' She accepted.

The second race began, and this time I was more prepared. But in the end, it didn't even matter, because it ended with the same result, except this time I think the distance between us was great.

''Huh? How?'' I questioned.

She giggled. ''I should let you know, when it comes to all kinds of video games, I am queen of all. It's almost as if you can say that I'm out of this world. You won't beat me no matter how hard you try.''

Her confidence was off the charts, and it made me so infuriated and aroused at the same time. I scrunched my face up, even though she couldn't see me. ''Okay, I don't care how cute you are. I am not going to accept defeat. I'm not leaving this private race until I win…if that's okay with you?''

''I've got nothing better to do,'' She said and we began another race.

As we battled to see who would win, she started a casual conversation. ''By the way, how do you know that I'm cute?''

This wasn't the time to get flustered, I concentrated on the race, but I also didn't want to be rude so I responded. ''It's just nature. All women are equal parts cute, beautiful and all around gorgeous. I don't have to see your face to know that to be true.''

''Well, do you want to see my face?'' She asked.

My hands flinched and that was all it took for me to crash into her trail of light and knock me out of the race. ''Darn it!'' I cried out.

She laughed. ''I'll take that as a no.''

''Yes! I mean no!'' I yelled a little too loudly. ''I mean…if it's no problem for you. I don't want to put you in any awkward positions.''

''Oh trust me, it wouldn't even be top 10 most awkward position I've been in.'' Great, now dozens of mental images popped into my head and I felt my dick harden between my legs. I ignored that feeling and listened to her continue. ''You seem nice and genuine. So I don't mind. Besides, I want to see the look on your face when I win the next one.''

That last statement did help me feel more confident and more eager to give this a try. I laughed and went along with it. ''Okay, here we go.'' I switched on my cam and she did the same, her face appeared on the bottom of my screen.

A bit vulgar to say, but true, my eyes weren't the only things that bulged when I saw her for the first time. When she said she was out of this world, she wasn't lying. With lovely blonde hair, and her cheeks literally looking like stars, she was shining with beauty and I felt my heart thunder as loudly as the storm still raging outside. ''Wow…'' I gasped before I could stop myself.

''I hope to take that as a compliment,'' She raised her brow and gazed at me with a confident smirk. Would it be a good excuse to say I fainted before I started the next race?

''I am very much complimenting you. I was right when I said cute, beautiful and gorgeous.''

She took my praise in stride and winked at me. ''Well, you're certainly a looker yourself. It'll be a shame that I have to turn that cute smile of yours upside down when I beat you.''

I smirked this time. ''Not happening. It doesn't matter how sexy you are, you won't distract me.''

''I'm sexy now, am I?''

My skin tingled and I felt sweat begin to form under my clothes. ''I…I meant, uh…''

''Hey, you're sexy yourself, and you don't see me about to lose the race because I'm too busy staring.'' She challenged.

There was nothing malicious about what she was saying. In fact, her taking all my painful attempts at playing cool made me feel more comfortable talking with her, like she was trying to make this all easy for me. I really did appreciate it. Now that I didn't feel so awkward, I prepared myself for the next race…

Only to lose that one as well.

''I am going to win one of these!'' I called out.

''If you want, I could do the next one with one arm tied behind my back.''

''No, no, I will win without any handicaps. I know it. I believe in myself.''

''I believe in you too. Of course, I'm the one beating you, but I believe in you too.''

And so, I lost track of how many times we raced each other and no matter what tactic I played or how well I seemed to start off, she would win over and over. Time and time again, she effortlessly beat me. Admittedly though, there was some distraction because I would occasionally glance at her cam and watch her as she got into the zone. The absolute focus in her eyes and the way her fingers glided over her control pad, it had me squirming.

After attempt number 1,001 because I honestly think that's how many tries it's taken, I slumped onto my bed and panted heavily. ''This is impossible. You're too good.''

''I am. But you're determined, I'll give you that. Ready to submit to me?''

In any other context, I would willingly submit to her. However, I was far too stubborn to back down. ''No way. I'm going to win. I'll find a way.''

She rubbed her hand under her chin. ''Maybe you just need the right motivation.''

''What do you mean?''

Her stare seemed a bit more sinister, as if she had something up her sleeve. It scared me but intrigued me at the same time. ''Let's up the stakes. Every time you beat me in a race…I'll remove a layer of clothing.''

''Wait, what?'' My heart suddenly stopped and my body froze. ''Really?''

''Sure, it'll be a bit of fun. Plus, I think that'll motivate you more wouldn't it?''

I stumbled and stuttered over my words. ''I…I don't doubt that it will but…if you're not comfortable…''

She waved her hand. ''Please, I do this kind of challenge all the time.''

''You do?''

''Yeah, sure no one has beaten me in a single race, so I haven't stripped at all. But it's always fun to see how desperate guys will become.''

''I think I'm already desperate.'' I conceded.

''Well, I wouldn't mind if you actually started winning now.'' She winked and my room had gotten considerably warmer at that moment. However, before I could accept, she continued. ''But, let's add to that, you'll also have to strip if you lose a race.''

My hesitation and doubt skyrocketed at that point. ''Oh, I don't think that's a good…''

''It's just a suggestion. If you don't want to strip for me then it's…''

''It's just that…'' I interrupted. Like I would avoid the chance to have this kind of moment with a beautiful girl, but this was someone who didn't know about me and would probably in for a shock if I removed too many clothes. ''I'm not exactly…what you'd expect…''

''If it's about that boner under your jeans, don't worry about it.'' She scoffed.

Goosebumps raced over my skin. ''You know?''

''With that between your legs, it wasn't hard to notice.'' She pointed towards me and I looked down to see my bulge on full display under my jeans. Surprisingly, I didn't make an attempt to cover myself as I usually would. I guess I've gotten use to this by now.

Seeing that she was cool with it, I felt more confident and I couldn't pass the chance she was willingly giving me to see her naked body. I might just die of happiness when looking upon her beauty. ''Okay, I accept. Although, I'm expected to beat you a few times when I haven't even won once yet?''

''Well, you're just going to have to try to work as hard as that rod between your legs is.'' She joked.

Instead of getting embarrassed or flustered, I laughed and got myself into a more comfortable position. ''You're on!''

''What's your name by the way? If you don't mind me asking?'' She asked.

''Anna. And yours?''

''You can call me Star.''

''A name as beautiful as you are.''

''Flattery won't make me go easy on you.''

''Worth a shot. But I am telling the truth.''

Unfortunately, the new stakes weren't doing me any favours. I was already full determined before, so it's not like now was making much of a difference. She still beat me with ease now matter what I did. It was like trying to fight back against the tide, it was hopeless for me whichever way I turned.

Off first was my shirt, leaving me with just a bra underneath. However, that was soon gone as well and I noticed the way Star was looking at my boobs as they bounced whenever I got excited about the race and thinking I was going to win. I'm the one who was stripping and yet that didn't seem to distract her as she won all of our races as easily as before.

My jeans, shoes and socks were soon gone as well, while she still had all her clothes on. Damn it.

Before it could register in my mind that I was chatting online on a webcam with a girl in just my boxers, I had lost another race and I had effectively lost our bet. ''No way!'' I cried out.

Star pumped her fists in the air. ''Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Still the number one player in the world, maybe even the galaxy if videos games reach aliens or other dimensions.''

I huffed in defeat. Though that feeling didn't last for too long. I did have a lot of fun and Star was a really funny and enjoyable person to be around. I just wish that she wasn't on the other side of a screen. That being said, considering I was about to get naked, we wouldn't have been playing this game for much longer if we were in the same room. ''I guess that means I gotta…''

''Hey,'' She stopped me and looked at me sincerely. ''It was just a bit of fun. If you don't want to…you know, you don't have to.''

I gave her a warm smile and did like that she wanted to think of me first, however, there was that fire that sparked inside that was having too much fun with this idea. I stood up and hooked my fingers under the hem of my boxers, keeping them there as I looked at Star on screen. ''I appreciate that. But a deal is a deal, plus, I actually don't mind doing this for you.''

Seeing that I was into it just as much as she was, she grinned wickedly. ''Then don't let me stop you.''

Without wasting anymore time, I pulled my boxers down my legs and my hard cock sprang upwards, hitting me in the stomach and standing up straight. It was such a relief to get them out from their confinement. I sat back on my bed completely nude, leaning back and giving Star a perfect angle to see my steel-like shaft saluting her.

She couldn't tear her eyes away and her mouth was agape. ''Whoa. What do I have to do to get that DLC package?''

I giggled at her comment. However, I was faced with another problem. I was naked with a really hot girl staring at me and I was resisting the urge to not relief my stress in front of her. I kept my composure. ''I guess this is your prize for winning.''

I could see her pondering for a moment before she clicked her fingers. ''I have another idea. An all or nothing bet.''

I stared at her curiously. ''Are you just saying that because you are literally wearing all while I'm wearing nothing?''

''Clever, but not quite. We'll have one more race, and if you win it, then I will completely strip. All of my clothes, gone in the blink of an eye.''

My mouth watered at the thought, it was too good to pass up. ''Wait, but what if you win? I don't have anything else to remove.'' I gestured to my body.

''If I win…'' She thought for a moment. ''You have to put on a show for me.''

I gulped. Not because I was nervous, but because it sounded so hot. Would this count as me losing my cyber virginity? I wouldn't have to wait longer to find out. ''Deal.''

''Great,'' Star smiled. ''Either way, I'll be happy.''

''Does that mean you'll go easy on this race?''

''Nope.''

''I figured.''

The final race began. I have to admit, it was actually quite refreshing to play videos games naked, I should probably do this more often. Although, I wonder how Elsa would react? It's not like she hasn't seen me naked, in fact, she's caught me doing worse things when I'm naked, but still. I don't think it'll be what she has in mind when someone mentions grabbing a joystick in game.

I kept up with her. I think by this point, after racing her so many times, I finally had a good idea on her moves and tricks. I dodged all of the traps she would lay for me and I even found myself over taking her in some parts. It was incredibly close, and I think I even had Star worried throughout most of it. Either way, we were both going to be happy with the results of the outcome, although I would much prefer if I won. Not only because of the chance to see her amazing beauty with nothing to cover it, but because I just really wanted to win for once.

The finishing line was coming upon us, and we were neck and neck. It was going to be too close to call, then at the very last moment…

Star pulled away…

She crossed the line first. I lost once again.

I crashed to the bed in defeat while Star let out her biggest cheer yet. ''Yeah! Still undefeated!''

''How are you so good?''

''Years of practice and experience, my dear Anna.'' She smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh. I had truly been bested. There was nothing I could do to beat her, no matter how hard I tried or how much I wanted. But still, either way, I didn't mind so much, especially when I knew what I had to do next. ''Well, only one thing to do now…''

After all that build-up between us, the pressure was pounding inside of me. My aching length twitched as I wrapped my fingers around it and began to pump from base to tip.

Star watched on gleefully, never taking her eyes off me. It only took a few swift strokes before I was rolling on my bed and groaning loudly. Pre-cum was already leaking out from the tip, and using my thumb, I rubbed it over my shaft and lubricated it, causing slick, wet noises to echo as I pumped my fist harder and faster, wishing that it was Star's fist doing this to me. Not wanting to end this too quickly, I forced myself to using slow, deliberate movements.

My erection throbbed when I looked up to see Star gazing at me, licking her lips. The thought of this glossy lips wrapped around my cock sent me into ecstasy. It was too much for me to take. I increased my strokes until I was now standing up and using both my hands as I got closer and closer to the edge.

The throbbing swell inside of me as I aimed my cock for the screen, as Star opened her mouth wide as if she was about to take my release all over her face. In that moment, nothing would have given me greater pleasure. My hips jolted and my grip tightened as my climax exploded. My shaft rippled and my entire body turned to jelly as thick spurts of cum splashed onto the screen where Star's face and mouth were.

I didn't care about the mess, I could just clean that up later.

I fell back onto my bed and panted heavily, feeling so relieved to get that out of my system. I heard Star giggle from the other side. ''Wow, you looked right at home there.''

I shrugged. ''Well, technically I am at home,'' I cringed at my comment.

Before I could say anything else, I saw her move around and retrieve something from underneath her seat. Admittedly, it was difficult to see because my screen was coated in my essence. I probably should have gotten a tissue or something. But my mind locked when I saw Star pull out a large purple and navy blue dildo. ''Say hello to my little wand.'' She joked.

''I wouldn't call that little,'' I gasped. ''It's bigger than me.''

''Hmm, I don't know,'' She inspected it to get a better idea of the size. ''One day, we'll have to compare.''

''One day?''

''We could have this be a regular thing between us. If you want?''

My smile grew wider. ''I'd be more than happy to lose to you.''

''That's what I like to hear.'' She winked before turning to the dildo. She closed her eyes and then proceeded to lick the tip of it before taking the head in her mouth. This was enough for my cock to grow big and hard right away and I gripped the base of my shaft as I watched her. Before I could enjoy this too much though, she stopped. ''But that'll be for next time.''

I froze. ''Wait, what?''

''It would be too easy if I did this for you. You have to earn it.''

''You mean…'' I groaned fearing what she was hinting at.

''If you manage to beat me, you'll get closer to grabbing a piece of this queenly booty.''

''That's impossible. I can never beat you.''

''You'll never know unless you try, and not with that attitude. Just think about it. If I got this good through practice, you can do the same right?''

I shrugged. ''I guess.''

''Good, then it's settled. And, if the day does come where you actually beat me twice in a row, we could organize a meet up and then…you'll fill in the rest.''

''Literally or figuratively?'' I teased.

''I'll leave you to think that over. Until next time, I have to go now. See ya soon, Anna.''

''You too, Star!'' I replied. ''You are the most awesome gamer I've ever met.''

''Yeah, I guess I am. But one day, I'm willing to bet you'll do better.''

''Now that's a bet I'm hoping to win.''

Eventually, her cam was shut off and I turned mine off too, lest I fear stumbling across another online player seeing me nude and ready to explode again. Despite what happened, seeing her tease and entice me with that dildo put me in a horny mood once again. But, she was right, if I really want to make it feel earned and make her proud, I have to practice and beat her.

She didn't say it had to be just TRON, it could be any game, especially if she says she's the best at all of them. I know I'm going to find a game one day to beat her, and when that happens, I sighed as I got lost in my pleasurable thoughts of how amazing Star would look and feel.

The thought made my cock ache again. Oh well, it's not like I've got anything else to do with the rain still going on outside. I took hold of my shaft and stroked myself once more, thinking about Star and all the awkward positions we could find ourselves in. Would she ride me with complete dominance? Or would she let me throw her on the bed and take her from behind? Either way I'd be happy.

I sat on the edge of the bed and had one hand clench my sheets as I felt my orgasm rising. I could imagine my cock throbbing inside of her, whether it be her mouth or pussy, between her breasts or even…it was all too much for me, and I felt myself about to reach the edge.

Then I heard my bedroom door click. My eyes shot open and I let out a surprised gasp when I saw Elsa stepping through it, wearing only a wet towel to conceal her body. I had completely forgotten she was still in the shower. When Elsa finally noticed me, she stopped in her tracks and stared at me with wide eyes and her jaw practically hitting the ground. She lost her grip on her towel, causing it to fall to the ground and I was now gazing upon her naked body.

She may be my sister, but there was no way I could deny that Elsa was beautiful beyond comprehension. The curve of her hips, her long slender legs, her stunning pale skin, her full, bouncy breasts and clean shaven pussy. I had seen her naked before and had always been jealous of her stunning physique, especially when compared to my standard body with added appendage between my legs.

Speaking of which, even if she wasn't accidentally naked, I was too into my rhythm to stop and I released all over her. Spurts of cum landed on her body. Even with the affects of the gum, I can't believe that I still had that much left after my first orgasm. But I couldn't think about that right now. I had just cum all over Elsa, who stood there motionless and clearly in shock.

''Elsa…I…'' I didn't know where to begin. How could I possibly apologize for this?

Her face was flushed bright red and I could see her body trembling. She looked at me, then at her, seeing my cum glistening over her body, and then back to me. ''Anna?''

''I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…I mean, I did, but not on you. I didn't know that you were, I thought that I…''

''Anna!'' She silenced me. At first, I thought she was going to yell or scold me, but I think she was too surprised by the whole ordeal to know what to do or say. ''Just…give me a moment.''

''Okay, sorry.''

''C-can I just ask, how in the span of a few minutes you went from playing a video game to…to…pleasing yourself?''

''I was playing, but then I met this girl online named Star, she was so funny and pretty by the way, but she was also amazing at TRON. No matter what I tried I couldn't beat her, even when she gave me more motivation by basically playing strip race. It was all fun and consensual by the way, but even then I couldn't beat her and then I…'' I rambled on happily until my attention turned back to her and I realized this might not be the most acceptable response. ''Elsa, I am so sorry.''

She huffed. ''Don't worry. It's…perfectly natural. I admit I should have knocked. However, I do recall you making a promise that you would lock the door to prevent something like this from happening…''

''But I was on my own. I didn't think that would count.''

''Well, now you know it does. I am a diplomatic person, and scolding you wouldn't solve anything. You've learnt your lesson, correct?'' She asked and I nodded. ''Good, then no harm done. Don't be upset about it, okay?''

''Okay.'' I said. ''Huh, you're taking this whole me ejaculating all over you thing really well.''

''Can you not refer to it as that, please?''

''Sorry,'' I responded. I didn't think this was how my day would end. My sister and I standing naked next to one another with her covered in my cum. It did surprise me and my thoughts about Star certainly didn't help, although, seeing Elsa naked probably also sent me over the edge too. Is it weird to think that? I mean, she is my sister, but she is stunning and…

Elsa brought me out of my thoughts as she turned to leave. ''I'm going to jump in the shower once again.''

''Hold on, it's my turn.''

She turned sharply. ''I think I deserve another wash to clean myself.''

''But you took ages in the shower, I was wondering…'' I stopped and then smirked at her. ''You were thinking about Merida in the shower weren't you?''

''That is none of your business,'' She blushed and was about to leave before glancing at me over her shoulder. ''Besides, it's clear that you were also thinking about women too.''

I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same.

It's nice to now that no matter the situation, Elsa and I could just act like ourselves and be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you go everyone, a little Elsanna scene for you. I promise that there will be more of those before a chapter with the two (and Merida). Also because I've been asked a few times, I don't have a chapter limit for this story. I have the ending planned, but I'm just going to write as much as I want until then. I'm having too much fun and you all seem to be enjoying it so why stop now?
> 
> What did you think of this chapter? Did you have a favorite moment or favorite line? Do you think Anna will defeat Star one day?
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and what other scenarios would you like to see?


	15. Astrid Hofferson

The weather had certainly improved with bright sunshine, even if there was a little bit of a chill in the air, especially whenever a cloud would pass over. Summer was officially coming to an end. Though I do love the sight of the leaves falling from the trees and painting the ground with the season of fall.

However, I wasn't going to enjoy that sight much longer for the rest of the day, as Rapunzel and me headed off to cheer Kristoff on for an exhibition game. ''Who are the Mighty Ducks going against today?'' I asked Rapunzel as we both walked through the entrance of the sports center.

''I think it was Warner Brothers High School.'' She answered.

''Isn't that the school that was once accused of spying and stealing our game tactics and having some of their players mimic the movements of our ones?''

She nodded. ''The same. Though, to be fair to them, they do have the good players with a spark of originality every now and again.''

''It should be a walk in the park for our Mighty Ducks!'' I pumped my fist enthusiastically.

What wasn't a walk in the park was trying to find our destination. This sports center was a lot bigger than I would have thought, and that meant Rapunzel and I were wandering around aimlessly. I don't mind spending more time with this wonderful ray of sunshine, but after you pass the same broken vending machine three times, you start to lose your mind.

''How can a place this big not come with a map?'' I questioned.

''We should be getting close now. Didn't Kristoff tell you where the ice ring was?''

I shook my head. ''No, I thought he told you.''

We huffed simultaneously and scanned the area, hoping to at least maybe find staff who could point us in the right direction, but we were having no such luck.

Rapunzel gestured behind me and at first, I thought that she might have found it, but my hopes were dashed when it was only her indicating that the bathroom was right next to us. ''I need to freshen up.'' She commented and grabbed my hand to lead me over.

I followed her inside. The bathroom was empty as she walked over to wash her hands and face. I also turned on the tap and dabbed my face with water. We shared a quick glance with each other in the mirror. ''Have I told you how beautiful you are today?'' I inquired.

She brushed a single strand of hair away from her wet face and smiled bashfully. ''No, but now is not a bad time to start.'' She bent down and dabbed some more water on her face and turned off the tap. As she retrieved some tissue from the side she sighed. ''I'm so glad that I didn't come alone, I would have gone mad getting lost in this place.''

''Same,'' I replied. ''Elsa offered to come along, but then she would have had to rush back to campus afterwards. At this rate, if she came, she'd never find her way back again.''

We laughed for a bit and then Rapunzel turned to me. ''How is Elsa by the way?''

In that moment, the image of Elsa standing before me stark naked and covered in my cum flashed in my mind and my cheeks burned like a raging fire. ''She's fine.'' I squeaked.

I failed to convince Rapunzel as she looked at me curiously. ''What's up?''

She was my best friend, I could tell her anything no matter how awkward the topic, especially when we have the added benefits to our relationship. But still, it wasn't exactly something a person would usually hear, that a person masturbated and accidentally climaxed over their sister as she walked in unexpectedly.

I splashed some water over my hot face. Drawing in deep breaths as my breathing became rapid. ''It's nothing, just that Elsa and I…had a little awkward moment.''

She giggled. ''It can't be any worse than the time she caught us together.''

''It comes pretty close…literally and figuratively,'' I commented and that was enough to cause her amused smile to disappear. ''So, Elsa walked in on me again, but I was alone, but she was also naked, and…I sorta…all over her. If you know what I mean.''

Her eyes widened to cartoonish level and her jaw hit the floor. ''Oh my God. Are you serious?''

''I wouldn't make that up.''

I could see the wheels turning in her head like she was trying to find suitable words to respond to what I've just told her. ''How did she react?''

A small laugh escaped me. ''She actually took it pretty well, all things considering. I think she was more surprised than anything else.''

After hearing my laugh, I think she felt more at ease laughing as well. ''Well, I guess that's a good thing. How did you react?''

''I was frozen. Elsa was right there naked and I couldn't stop myself.''

''Why was she naked?''

''She just got out of the shower. And afterwards she was in there for twice as long.''

Rapunzel didn't know where to look and didn't know if she should laugh or hold it in. I have to admit, it wasn't as bad as I was making it out to be, but still, now I have the thought of Elsa like that in my head and it wouldn't leave. Why? Why couldn't I get Elsa out of my head? Why was her glorious naked body plaguing my thoughts and making me feel…things?

I was dragged out of my thoughts by Rapunzel clearing her throat. ''Whatever you feel, it must be good because…'' She pointed between my legs and I looked down to see a bulge forming under my jeans.

I groaned. ''I am equal parts anxious and horny.''

I noticed a little twinkle in her eyes as she turned back to the sink. ''You know, we could either wander around aimlessly looking for Kristoff, or we could be doing something better with our times.''

My heart leapt when I understood what she was hinting at. ''Right here? Right now?''

She shrugged her shoulders and cleaned her face once more. ''There's no one here. It's up to you.''

Like hell I'm going to say no to her.

I walked behind her and waited for her to stop cleaning herself before she looked up and saw my reflection. I was standing right behind her, and I could see her breathing more rapidly as the anticipation built between us.

I walked up right behind her and slowly put her hands around her waist, caressing her side. My mind was going into overdrive as she leaned back into my body and embraced my touch. Senses were going into overload as I pushed forward and my crotch was practically grinding into her ass. My hands moved onto Rapunzel's breasts.

As I felt her ass grind into me, my cock was straining for more contact. I turned her around and leaned in to kiss her, putting my arms around her. The kiss was passionate as always. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth. She returned the kiss back. My stomach was doing flips as the kiss grew more intense. The sensations coursing throughout my body caused me to become more aggressive, though I learned that she didn't mind that, in fact, she loved it.

I dragged Rapunzel into the nearest stall and pushed her down on the toilet seat.

"Do you want me?" I asked in a sultry voice.

"Yes." She said.

''Show me how much you want me.''

Frantically, Rapunzel's hands were over my belt, practically ripping them off before pulling my jeans and boxers down until they reached my ankles. It happened so quickly, that my freed cock ended up smacking her over the face. She leaned back and laughed as did I.

''Sorry about that.'' I said.

''Oh, please, it's not like it's the first time you've done that.'' She then grabbed my and began to slowly stroke it. She then got her tongue out and slowly licked the tip.

"That's it." I encouraged.

She then put it in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as she tried to take a little more in her mouth each time her head went down. She slowly got into her rhythm and began to stroke and suck quickly. I grabbed her head, threading my fingers through her awesome hair and thrust further into her mouth. She pumped whatever she couldn't fit past her lips as I face fucked her.

Stopping to take a quick breather, she licked the shaft up and down for a bit before sucking on my balls, leaving a trail of saliva. She used this to jerk me off faster and faster until I was on the edge. ''Oh yeah! You want to cum in my slutty mouth? Blow your load in a public place?" She moaned, making my skin sizzle.

''I'm about to cum.'' That was all I could say.

She took me back into her throat as far as she could. Even when she felt my cock twitch she continued sucking until I let loose and sprayed jets of cum inside her mouth and down her throat. Within seconds, my orgasm had subsided and my cock was slowly going limp.

She released me from her mouth and looked up at me. ''Nothing like a little bit of stress relief.''

''I concur.'' I mumbled.

She then looked behind me and a look of shock was plastered over her face. ''Elsa?''

''Wait, what?'' I gasped before turning around and covering myself, fearing to see my sister catching me with my pants down again. However, there was no one there and I then heard Rapunzel erupt into a fit of giggles. I turned to her and scowled. ''Seriously?''

''I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.'' She laughed loudly.

I guess it was pretty funny, even if it did give me a mini heart attack. As she continued to laugh, a wicked idea came to mind. I approached her seductively and then caught her off guard by grabbing her hair and forcing her to look up, careful not to hurt her. I then grabbed my hardening cock and rubbed the dripping tip over her lips. Whenever she would try to take me in her mouth I would pull back and smack her over the face with it, earning a quick yelp and giggle. ''I think you deserve to be punished.''

''Hmm, punish me however you want…'' Before she could say anything more I thrust forward and she took my cock back in her mouth.

Between thrusts and grunts I stared at her. ''After my next climax, I'm going to turn you over and fuck you from behind. I choose whether it'll be your pussy or ass. If you're good, I will do both. How does that sound?''

She hummed delightfully as she returned to deepthroating me once again.

XXX

''Finally, we found it!'' I cried out victoriously as Rapunzel and I rushed through the doors to find the ice ring the game was being held. Never before had I been happier to feel the cold breeze of the ice brush against my face.

However, when we entered, we noticed something was off, namely that the ice ring wasn't fielding two competing teams, but a select few individuals that were training. ''Did we come to the right place?'' Rapunzel asked.

''I don't know.''

Just then, a familiar voice called out. ''Oh, you did.'' We both turned and saw Kristoff in his Mighty Ducks uniform marching towards us with a disgruntled look on his face. ''You just arrived a few hours late and missed the game.''

''What?'' Rapunzel and me gasped.

''Yep, I was just about to leave myself.'' He said.

It was usually very hard to get Kristoff mad at either of us, and I mean genuinely mad. Although he was trying his best to hide it, I could tell he wasn't happy that we didn't show to cheer him on even though we promised we would. ''Kristoff, we are so, so, so sorry. We thought we knew the way but we got lost.''

He arched his bushy brow at us. ''Didn't I tell you how to get here?''

I shook my head as did Rapunzel. ''We thought that you told the other person.'' I told him.

I could see it click in his head where the mistake was made. ''Ah, right, I assumed that you knew the way and forgot to point directions for you. Sorry about that.''

''No, no, we should be the ones apologizing, Kristoff. We really wanted to make it here in time but it was near impossible to get around here.''

I felt a bit better seeing him grin a little. ''Yeah, this place is like a maze.''

Rapunzel stepped forward. ''Did you guys win?''

''Ha, of course we did,'' Kristoff gave us a thumbs-up. ''Ducks rock!''

She rolled her eyes. ''That saying is never going to catch on.''

''It will if I keep repeating it over and over again!'' He remarked. ''Anyways, you two didn't really miss much, it wasn't the most exciting game I've ever been apart of.''

Before we could say anything else, an unfamiliar voice called out. ''You could say that again. I was practically falling asleep there.''

We all turned to see two people skating over towards us. They had been practicing on the ice ring for a bit. One of them was a guy. With pale white skin that made Elsa look tanned by comparison and with snow-white hair. Speaking as a lady who is only interested in ladies, he wasn't bad looking. The girl skating next to him however, took my breath away. She had long blonde hair and a physique that said 'I can crush your head between my thighs and you would be okay with that.'

They came up over to the edge of the ring, and before I could fear any trouble being started, Kristoff and the guy high-fived each other. ''I thought I saw you.'' Kristoff said cheerfully.

''Well, I'm not exactly hard to miss in a crowd.'' He replied with a smirk.

Kristoff turned to us. ''Anna, Rapunzel, this is Jack Frost.''

The name definitely rung a bell and I turned to him. ''Wait, _the_ Jack Frost? Dreamworks's star player?''

''The one and only,'' He said smugly.

The blonde girl next to him rolled her eyes. ''So now you're a superstar?''

''What can I say? Talent speaks all languages.''

They laughed for a bit and then the girl came to skate over to me and Rapunzel. She extended her arm towards me. ''I'm Astrid, by the way.''

''Anna.'' I said breathlessly as I took her hand in mine. Sparks flew and I really hope that my palms were sweating as much as my back was. ''So…are you part of the Dreamworks team too?''

''You bet.''

Jack leaned in closer. ''Mostly in my shadow, but it can't be helped.''

''One of these days, Frost.'' She grumbled with a confident grin. If I blinked I would have missed her quickly glancing my way and giving me a little wink. I gulped loudly and felt like I could warm the ice ring just by standing on it.

Rapunzel folded her arms over her chest and eyed Jack. ''So, are you really as good as they say?''

There was a bit of a silence and Kristoff turned to her. ''You shouldn't have said that…''

Jack waved his hand. ''It's fine. I love giving a demonstration for any future adoring fans…''

''Fans who won't be supporting you for your modesty.'' Astrid teased as the two of them skated across the ring.

Kristoff and me turned to Rapunzel, wondering what she was playing at. She shrugged her shoulders. ''What? I just want to see how good he is.''

''Guys, trust me, Jack is on another level.'' Kristoff muttered.

''Maybe you're over selling him,'' I suggested. ''Is he really that good?''

Looking back over the ice ring, we saw Astrid line up a row of a dozen pucks along the middle of the field. As she did this, I would notice her throwing a quick glance my way, as if to check to see if I was checking her out. Whenever this happened, I tried to find somewhere else to avert my eyes. But it was clear that she had my attention. Once she was finished, now my eyes were drawn to Jack.

He gripped his stick tightly, I swear there's a double meaning there somewhere, and he skated along the middle before taking shots with each of the pucks. Without taking a break to slow down or adjust his path, he fired all of the pucks directly into the goal one after the other. In no time at all, each of them was nestled in the back of the goal, and the three of us were left slack-jawed by what we witnessed.

''Holy smokes, he's good,'' I commented, watching as he and Astrid high-fived one another.

Kristoff eyed me. ''How do you think I feel? I'm going to have to face him soon!''

They skated back over to us. ''Impressed?'' Jack questioned.

''Definitely.'' I replied.

''Don't be afraid to stop by for an autograph sometime soon.''

Astrid playfully punched him in the arm, causing him to almost lose his balance, the girl had some strength behind her and that made my knees weak. ''You're impossible, you know that?''

''Of course I do. That's what makes me the best in the school, probably the whole county.''

Kristoff patted his arm on the ring stand. ''You still haven't faced us yet, Jack. The Mighty Ducks are going to rock your socks.''

''That'll never happen. Everyone knows that Dreamworks will always be better than Disney.''

Rapunzel gasped. ''You take that back!''

''Only if you beat us in the next game,'' He replied.

There certainly wasn't a confidence issue with him, and I usually wouldn't be for someone so smug. However, he was a competitor so it made sense, and he and Kristoff seemed to be on good terms despite being rivals. I leaned over the stand to confront him. ''Anything can happen. One day, Disney will have Dreamworks skating away with their sticks between their legs,'' I looked away. ''That taunt sounded much better in my head.''

He laughed. ''Are you with the team too?'' He asked Rapunzel and me.

''No, no, Kristoff is the talent here.'' I said.

''Ah, makes sense,'' He jibbed.

Before I could replied, Astrid nudged him out of the way. ''Leave her alone, Jack. She's got spunk. It's cool to see.''

I flustered and looked away. ''Thanks.''

Jack and Astrid started to skate away. ''Anyways, we need to start packing up now. Catch ya later, Kristoff.''

''Yeah, you too. Ducks rock!''

''Are you still trying to make that a thing?''

''It will be a thing one day!'' He bellowed as the Dreamworks students skated towards the other side of the ring and towards the lockers. Once they were gone, Kristoff turned to us. ''It will.''

''I'm not saying anything.'' I replied. My eyes were drawn back over once again to Astrid. I think I might have seen her give me another wink before she disappeared yet again. I sighed dreamily and basked in her beauty for as long as I could. Disney girls were a sight that could never be beaten, but if Dreamworks girls were like Astrid, and they probably are, I wouldn't mind visiting there some time soon.

I then felt Kristoff wrap an arm around my shoulder. ''So, is this the part where you strut on over to greet her and we won't see you for the rest of the afternoon?''

''Wait, what?'' I gasped. ''No, I'm not…she's not…I don't even know her…''

''You didn't know Tadashi's aunt and that didn't stop you.'' He smirked.

''That's…this…'' I stammered. ''She might not even be interested…''

This time, Rapunzel leaned in closer. ''I wouldn't bet on that. The way she was looking at you, she's totally interested.''

''You think so?''

''Trust me, I know that look,'' She said with a seductive smile. Suddenly, she pulled me in closer to whisper in my ear and so that only I could hear her. ''I'm so confident, that if you go over and ask her, later on, I'll get that new lingerie we talked about.''

My grip on the stand tightened to the point where I was afraid I would break it. My face turned red and I turned to Rapunzel to see if she was pulling my leg, but she wasn't. She knew my weakness for lingerie and was ready to exploit it, even if by exploiting it, it meant me making love with another woman to prove a point. I have a strange but awesome set of relationships.

I gulped and licked my dry lips. ''Okay, I'll do it.'' I stepped forward to follow her, only for my foot to slip on the ice and I would have plummeted to the ground if not for Kristoff grabbing me and helping me up.

''You might want to walk around, feisty pants.'' He said.

''Yeah, I'm going to do that. Thanks.'' I panted after that little scare and took the safer option of walking around the ice ring, leaving Rapunzel and Kristoff to watch me walk out of sight.

I'm walking towards the lockers and I realized that I have no idea how to start this conversation, let alone work out how to build it up to what I hope will happen. Then again, I'm so use to this happening at this point, I don't think I even have to say anything and she'll jump over me. No, I can't think like that. She is her own woman with her own tastes, if she's not interested in me, then it's perfectly fine.

Although, she is utterly gorgeous and I hope that she is interested in me.

Eventually, I found her finishing up with her packing. She was alone now, with Jack Frost nowhere in sight. She moved her bag over her shoulder and was about to leave before noticing me standing there by the exit and she gave me a kind smile. ''Hey.''

''Hello.'' I waved.

''If you're looking for mister modest, he's already left.'' She joked.

''Oh, actually…I was…looking for you.'' I stuttered. She watched me curiously while I was unsure of what to say or do. This was all new for me, and I had to work from the ground up to get to know her. ''You looked great on the ice.'' I tried to flirt.

''You didn't even see me do anything.''

It was a poor attempt at flirting on my behalf. ''I mean…I assumed that you looked great. Not that you don't look great now, I mean, not in that way. Actually yes that way but…'' I was in too deep and had come unprepared, so I turned to leave. ''I'm just going to go now.''

''Hold up,'' She called out and approached me. I hoped that she wouldn't look downwards unless she wanted to see something potentially poking her in the leg. ''The girl you were with back there, are you two a thing?''

I didn't know why that was the question she wanted to ask, but I went along with it. ''Well, we're kinda together, but not in…it's like a…it's sort of an open relationship. Why do you ask?''

''No reason,'' She shrugged. ''Except that you're clearly trying to hit on me and yet an hour ago I stumbled across the two of you going at it like rabbits in the bathroom.''

Now I wished that the ground would swallow me and never spit me back out. My hands fumbled and I was trying to avoid all contact with her. ''You saw that?''

She nodded. ''All of it.''

''All of it?''

''All of it!'' She then glanced downwards. ''That stick between your legs comment, was that an inside joke or just a slip of the tongue.''

This is the worst possible outcome I could have imagined, my hands were about to shield my bulge but there was no point now. She'd already seen me…Oh gosh, and I was so aggressive and dominating over Rapunzel and Astrid saw that? She saw that side of me? I felt my skin crawl. ''It was a slip of the tongue. Um…if you never want to see me again, I understand…''

''Actually, I was about to invite you back to my place.''

I was rooted to the spot and actually didn't register what she said until a few seconds had passed. ''Wait, what?''

''Look, you're trying to get with me, and I don't mind some action. You wanna head back to my place for some casual sex or not? I don't live far away.''

Wow, this is much more blunt and to the point then usual. Is it really becoming that easy? I shouldn't say it like that. Astrid is a woman with her own needs and wants. And if she wants and needs me as much as I do her, I shouldn't make her wait any longer. ''I would love to go to your place.''

XXX

I really hope that Kristoff and Rapunzel weren't still waiting for me back at the sports center. Then again, if they thought that this might happen, they're probably already home, and Rapunzel getting that lingerie…no, Anna focus on that later. Right now, it was Astrid who needed my attention.

Before long, we proceeded into an apartment building and reached the lift. Astrid pressed the 11th floor button and the doors closed behind us. As soon as the lift began to move she moved in for a kiss.

I was kissing her back, this time with more fervor as the kiss started to get more passionate. My dick was throbbing uncontrollably from all the touching, kissing and teasing.

Just as things were heating up, the elevator binged as it announced our arrival. We let go of each other and Astrid smiled. She grabbed my hand and walked inside to her place. As I looked around a thought came to mind. ''Are your parents home?''

''Now you ask me that?''

''It slipped my mind. Mostly because I was lost in your beauty.'' I grinned goofily.

She laughed and led me up a flight of stairs and towards what I presumed to be her own bedroom. ''Trying to flatter me? I'm already going to sleep with you.''

I turned the tables by grabbing her hand pressing her up against the wall, her breathing beginning to get labored. ''I'm saying that because you are beautiful.'' I kissed along her neck, sucking and biting until I was sure I left a hickey. She moaned with delight, especially when I began to pull off her top, leaving her bra exposed and barely holding her full breasts.

Not wanting to be out done, she pushed me back and stared at me intensely. ''Take your clothes off.'' She demanded.

''Don't have to tell me twice.'' I commented and worked to remove all of my clothes in a hurry. I threw away my shirt and took off my jeans and boxers in one swift motion. I parted my legs as my cock sprang out and up.

Her eyes were instantly drawn to it. ''It's even bigger up close.'' She kept her eyes locked with me as she removed her trousers. She was wearing a pair of sheer panties that were almost see through. She slipped her fingers in her panties and slowly pulled them down. The sight was too much for me and I began stroking my rock hard cock.

She quickly moved forward and got on her knees. ''Let me.'' She leaned forward and closed her eyes as she took it inside her mouth. She began to suck slowly and lick the head, flicking her tongue around and then took the cock into her mouth once again.

Astrid's tongue and mouth on my cock felt so good.

She bobbed her head up and down for a bit before stopping. ''Don't be shy. I want you to be rough, like you were with the girl earlier.''

''How much of that did you see?''

''All of it. Just like I said.''

The thought of someone watching me make relentless love to Rapunzel was so arousing that I couldn't hold back. If she wants me to be rough, then she's going to get rough. I grabbed her head and started to slowly thrust in her mouth. Every now and then I would remove my cock from her hot mouth and slap her face with it as I did Rapunzel.

We both moaned in pleasure. I removed my cock from her mouth with a pop and stroked it as I smiled wickedly at her. "Get on the bed. On all fours!"

She did as instructed and then slowly moved onto the bed. She got on her hands and knees as she waited for what was about to come next. I quickly got my trusty condom from my jean pocket and got behind her. I rub my cock over her behind. I felt her shivered and try to back her body into mine.

Not wanting to keep her or me waiting, I moved my cock towards her dripping wet pussy. She must have been like this ever since she saw me. I pushed into her with ease. I could shove my entire length inside her as she screamed in ecstasy.

Once I was adjusted, I put my hands on her ass cheeks and began to cup them and massage them while I moved in and out of her.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried out as I thrust faster.

"Mmmm, you like that don't you?"

"Oh yes, I love it!"

I slapped her ass and began to move harder and faster, ramming into her so hard that our skin could be heard slapping together. I gave her a few more spanks until her cheeks turned red and her body was glistening in sweat. My hand ran over her back muscles, making me squirm as I thrust into her for a few more minutes.

After a while, I shifted our bodies so that she was on her side and I moved up behind her. I raised Astrid's leg into the air as I shoved my cock back inside her pussy. She breathed in and out, matching the rhythm of our movements. "Oh yes, fuck me...fuck me..." She moaned.

"Yeah. You like my cock inside your dripping wet pussy?"

"Oh yeah, I love it...please fuck me...fuck me harder..."

Hearing her talk dirty to me was driving me insane. She began to moan loudly as she felt each deep stroke that I was giving her. Each thrust that I gave her only increased the wave of orgasm that was building up inside her.

"Oh my god...I'm going to cum! Fuck me! Fuck me!" She screamed.

''Cum to your hearts content!'' I whispered in her ear, thrusting harder and faster as I felt my own climax approaching.

It was one of the sexiest things ever to see her bit her lip to try and control her orgasm, waiting for me to cum as well. Our moans and screams filled the room, only drowned out by the sound of our sweaty bodies slapping together.

Wanting to save the best for last, I quickly pulled out of her and before she could beg for more, I shifted her onto her back and grabbed her legs before driving my cock inside her once again. I was pounding into her so hard I could feel her body shake underneath me. My eyes went downwards to see her ripped body and incredible ab muscles that caused me to fall over the edge. Luckily for me, she was closer to release as she let out one final scream.

"Fuck. I'm cumming!" She cried out as her orgasm rushed through her like a tidal wave. Her body jolted a few times against mine until she had rode out the pleasure.

Once I was almost there, I pulled out of her before pulling the condom off and pumping my shaft. I groaned loudly as I emptied myself all over her. Spurts of my cum shot all over her muscled body and breasts and even some had reached up to coat her neck and chin.

I rested a hand on the bed so that I wouldn't collapse on top of her as we lay there panting and feeling dizzy. In no time, I would be feeling much better, but she looked totally exhausted. But the best kind of exhausted. We looked at our messy bodies and shared a small laugh. ''Sorry about the mess,'' I said. ''I got carried away.''

She responded by taking a bit of my cum off her chin with her finger and licking it clean. ''No need to apologize. It was well worth it.''


	16. Ariel & Moana

''This is going to be so fun! We haven't gone swimming together in a long time!'' I squealed as Elsa and I went to our respective lockers to put our stuff away.

Once again, the weather wasn't too great and Elsa figured that instead of being stuck at home and being bored out of our minds, we could go swimming together at this really awesome indoor pool center. I had hoped to invite Kristoff and Rapunzel. But he was out of town and Rapunzel had family visiting. Then again, I think Elsa might be a little bit glad. She loves Rapunzel and it's not that she didn't want her to hang out, it's just that she probably knows what will happen if I gaze upon Rapunzel in a bikini.

I glanced over to Elsa as she retrieved her swimwear from her bag. ''Thankfully it's on a day that won't be too busy. I hate swimming with crowds.''

''You don't like crowds anywhere.''

''True, but in a swimming pool it's the worst. You either have people barge into you, leer at you or try to cope a feel under the water when you aren't paying attention.'' She cringed at the thought, and I did too.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around Elsa. ''No one tries to feel up my sister while I'm around. Except Merida.''

She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. ''I appreciate the thought. And I'm sure Merida does too. However, you can rest assured that won't happen. Public displays of affection never go too erotic with us.''

''Me too…well,'' I paused thinking that statement over. Every time I've been with a woman, it's been indoors and out of peeping tom eyes. The closest would be the time with Belle in the school library. But outdoor sex? I haven't considered it. Then again, there's a lot of things I haven't considered until I tried it.

Elsa rubbed my arm to drag me out of my thoughts. ''Don't you start, Anna. Now hurry and change.''

''Aye, aye, sis.'' I returned to my locker and placed my bag inside but not before retrieving my bikini top and trunks. I managed to find my top without any problem, however, my trunks were playing hard to get. I searched for a good minute and even emptied my bag until I realized my mistake. My face turned white. ''Oh no.''

Elsa turned. ''What's wrong?''

''I think I've forgotten my trunks.''

''I asked if you remembered everything before we left home.''

''I thought I did. I remember picking them out, but I must have left them back home without putting them in the bag,'' I slapped my hands onto my cheeks and groaned. ''What am I going to do?''

''Don't you have anything else?'' Elsa asked.

''No, I didn't think to bring spare,'' I sighed. ''You can go without me. I can watch from the sides…''

Before I finished my sentence, she grabbed my arms and forced me to look directly into her gorgeous blue eyes. ''Not a chance. I'm not going to have you miss out on the fun. As you said, we haven't gone swimming together in a while, and I won't miss this opportunity with you.''

She said this was such passion and determination, it made my heart melt and I smiled at her. My body felt so warm. ''Thank you, Elsa.''

She gave me one of her traditional beautiful smiles that made my heart race. ''You're welcome,'' I was disappointed when she let go of me and went back to her locker. ''I'm sure that I have something for you to wear instead.''

My self-esteem cracked a little as a thought came to me. ''I'm not sure that will work…''

''Yes, it will. We're the same waist size,'' She reached in and pulled out a lovely icy-blue thong. Does everything she has come in a different shade of blue? Not that I mind, blue is a nice color and always looks nice on my sister.

I fiddled with my fingers and tapped my foot nervously. ''It's not the waist size that I'm worried about.''

After a moment she understood what I meant. ''It will be fine. Give it a try and see if you're comfortable in it.''

She handed me the thong and I didn't want to refuse. I took it and we both went behind different curtains to get changed. After taking my clothes off, I fitted into my top. Now comes the awkward part. Thankfully, I wasn't hard…yet. I stepped through the lacy openings and pulled the garment up my legs until it fitted over my flaccid shaft.

It took a bit of fumbling to get use to it and it wasn't uncomfortable, at least not immediately. However, I knew all it would take would be a little excitement to come undone. Even soft there was a noticeable bulge. I guess if I'm underwater most of the time it wouldn't be too bad, but then again, I'm also going to be in the vicinity of half naked women and hormones will be hormones.

Before my doubts could force me to change back, I heard Elsa from behind. ''I'm finished. Are you ready, Anna?''

''Yeah, I'm coming out…again.'' I joked to try and lighten the mood. Hearing Elsa's giggle helped me feel a little better.

I pulled back the curtain and stepped outside to see Elsa. She may be my sister, but she was utterly breath taking. Her bikini clung to her body, holding her full breasts and her endless legs could make ones mouth water, even mine. Okay, I've been going into quite a bit of detail describing Elsa's body lately, is there more to it?

Suddenly, I could feel myself hardening under the thong. The uncomfortable feeling I feared would happen was coming upon me. I tried to adjust the strap and cover. ''This is a bad idea.''

Elsa's face looked as if she was hurt to see me upset. She moved forward and tried to comfort me. ''It'll be fine, Anna. Once we get to the pool, you'll forget about it. But if it does get uncomfortable or you don't feel safe, please let me know and we'll…''

''No, no, you're right. It'll be fine after a moment. It's just…a little tight.'' My hands tried to fix it but to no effect.

''Here, let me help.'' She said before dropping to her knees and I swear I thought that my heart stopped for a moment.

Of course, in other situations this meant something else, but for Elsa, she was merely trying to move the thong around a bit so that it was alright for me. However, my pervy thoughts ran wild to images of other girls on their knees before me, with their faces and hands so close to my shaft. It didn't help that I could feel Elsa's warm fingers occasionally glide over my thigh and waist. She wasn't trying to do anything with me, but my member didn't know that. I could feel myself getting harder and harder, I was about to warn Elsa, but it was too late…

My cock sprang out from the side of the thing and hit Elsa in the face. She moved back and looked at my appendage startled. Her eyes went wide as she stared directly at my rock-hard boner, standing erect at a full 10 inches. Did I really get that hard that quick?

My hands covered my mouth. ''I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…'' I apologized.

Surprisingly, Elsa smiled and shook her head. She cleared her throat and looked up at me. ''It's perfectly fine, Anna. Please don't fret. I should have expecting this reaction. It was poor judgement on my behalf.''

With my help, we moved the thong over my cock and covered it back up. Of course, it was clearly noticeable if anyone looked in my direction, but at least it wasn't on display for all to see.

However, I couldn't shake away the fact that my penis just came into direct contact with Elsa's face. As she returned to her feet until she was eye level with me, I couldn't hide my embarrassment. ''I'm really sorry.''

She offered me a small smile. ''You don't have to apologize for anything.''

''I feel that I do, especially since the last time something like this happened I…well, no other way to put it, I came all over you, without you knowing about it. I can't imagine how awkward you must have felt.''

''It was…surprising, to say the least. But, it happens…''

''Not with sisters!'' I cut her off. ''You've been so accepting of me, ever since the beginning. But, I'm afraid that one day you might…be weirded out by me. That I might go too far or…''

She cupped my face in her hands and I was staring at her once again. ''Listen to me. I love you, Anna. All of you. Nothing will ever change that fact. Body shape or size doesn't matter. Sexual identity doesn't matter. Whether your Intersex, you are still you. I could never be uncomfortable with you or your body. Don't ever let that thought cross your mind again.''

I could almost feel tears welling up inside and threatening to break the dam. I held her hand in mine and got lost within her beautiful blue eyes. ''Thank you. I love you too. More than anyone.''

She laughed. ''Considering your relationships, that's a bold claim.''

''But it's the truth. I love every woman I know. But I adore you.''

We remained standing there together. Nothing mattered but us. However, after a moment, we pulled back and I was actually sad to not feel her so close to me anymore. ''We should hurry, we don't want to waste our time away from the pool.''

I nodded. ''You're right.''

XXX

Thankfully, like Elsa said, the pool wasn't too busy, with no more than a dozen people scattered around the large area. I stayed with my bottom half under the water most of the time anyway, so I didn't have any wandering eyes preying upon me. Plus, I think if I did, Elsa would show them horrors worse than hell.

It made me so happy to know that she was so protective of me and comfortable with me, despite the differences in our bodies. Not once has she ever made a bad comment about me. And if people tried, she would kick their butts so hard, their kids would feel hit. I couldn't help but glance over in her direction as she swam along gracefully before stepping out of the pool.

Her wet body glistened and I couldn't help but gulp as I gazed at her. My eyes lingered on her for long enough that I questioned why I was looking at her this way, why was I suddenly feeling hard once again? I guess looking at a beautiful woman just has this effect on me, even if it's Elsa. But then my mind went back to the scene earlier, with her on her knees and her eyes looking at my cock so close to her face. Then that scene melded together with one from before, after my incident with ejaculating all over her. Now I pictured Elsa with my cum over her face as she kneeled before me.

I moaned at the thought. My hands trembled underneath and cupped my raging bulge. No, I don't need this now. Just because I'm underwater, it doesn't mean that no one will notice if I started masturbating in the middle of a public pool, even when most people have left.

Actually, it was pretty much just me and Elsa, until I noticed two other people swimming further away on the other side. The longer I looked, the more recognizable they were. I smiled and swam over to greet them. ''Hey!'' I called out.

The first to notice me was a lovely redhead that smiled widely. ''Well, nice to see you here, Anna.''

''You too, Ariel.''

The second person broke through the surface of the water and turned to notice me, a slight blush appearing over her cheeks. ''Hello, Anna.''

''Hi, Moana. You two know each other?'' I asked.

Ariel nodded. ''We just started hanging out. Moana said that she wants to be apart of the swim team, so I want to see what she's made of. She's very talented.''

Moana shrugged with a flustered look on her face. ''It just comes naturally.''

I grinned at them both. ''That would be so cool. You two on the swim team together is a real dream team.''

''So, are you here alone?'' Ariel asked.

''No, I'm with my sister.''

''Oh, Elsa is here?''

''Yeah, she's right…'' I looked around, but couldn't see her anywhere. ''Huh, she must have gone to the bathroom.''

I felt Ariel swimming closer to me. ''Actually, now that you're here, you can help settle something for us.''

''Okay? What's that?''

''We need someone to time Moana and I. We want to see who is the fastest between us.''

Moana swam towards the other side of me. ''We thought it would be a bit of fun. But we have no one around to time us. Would you help us, please?''

My mouth went dry as I felt how close these two were getting to me. I've already seen Ariel in a bikini before, that woman practically lives in water, but she was stunning as ever. As for Moana, I could see that her breasts were small and cute, utterly adorable, while her strong ab muscles were on display under the water. My straining cock was being a literally pain once again, but I did my best to ignore it. ''Sure, I'd love to help.''

''Great!'' Ariel proceeded to unstrap her waterproof watch from her wrist and hand it to be. ''On my mark, start the timing. Moana and I will get ready.''

As they swan to the other side, I moved to the closest edge of the pool and sat up, not wanting to be in the way or distract them from their race. Normally, my money would always be on Ariel went it came to things like this, but I've never seen Moana swim before, so this will be interesting.

I sat up on the edge and almost jumped back in when I saw how hard I was under my thong. I leaned forward and folded my arms over to cover myself while adjusting the timing. I glanced over to see the two were ready and waiting. ''Okay, on your mark. Get set. Go!'' I called out.

They blasted off, their arms and legs working into over time. I was in awe as I watched them race along the length of the pool. Their muscles heating up the pool as they were neck in neck. As long as it's not TRON racing, I'm not going to feel frustrated. It was too close to call as they reached the end before kicking off that and hurrying back towards the starting position. Every time Moana would pull ahead, Ariel would come back strong and vice-versa.

I moved over to get a better look and held my finger over the stop button, ready to hit it the moment one of them rested their hand on the end. They reached forward and I stopped the time and saw…them both hit the end at the same time. It was way to close to call. I glanced at the watch and gasped when I saw the time they accomplished. I know that Ariel wants to get into the Olympics, and she's certainly showing she has what it takes, and Moana is just as gifted as she is.

They smiled and high-fived each other before swimming over to me. ''So, who won?'' Moana asked.

''I honestly couldn't tell. I think it was a tie.''

''That's awesome! What was the time?'' Ariel asked.

I showed them the watch. ''45 seconds.''

She smiled happily and jumped up to hug me. ''That's a new record broken. Thank you, thank you, thank you.''

''Eh…you're welcome. I'm not sure what I did, but you're welcome,'' I replied and felt myself getting hot as her body pressed against mine.

Moana leaned in closer and smiled. ''Maybe you gave her good vibes to do better.'' I felt her rest her hand on my leg. It was a friendly, innocent gesture, but that was all it took.

Once again, my cock burst from the side of the thong and stood up, smacking Moana on the arm. She gasped and looked in shock at my cock and me. The sound caused Ariel to turn. ''What's up?''

Then, Moana surprised me by quickly moving over to hide my boner behind her body and out of sight from Ariel. ''It's nothing. I…I hit my toe on the side. No big deal.''

I should be speechless at the feeling of Ariel and Moana both practically draped over me with their wet bodies, but…I was more speechless with Moana trying to protect me and hide my penis from Ariel. I know that Ariel knows about it, but Moana doesn't, and seeing her trying to protect me from any possible taunts like Hans did before warmed my heart.

It didn't matter though. Ariel knew fully what was up and laughed. ''Relax, if it's what I think it is, it's nothing I haven't seen before.''

Moana looked surprised and turned to me to see if it was alright. I nodded and she moved away and both women had a good view of my cock, standing tall and proud, as if she was showing off for them. Moana gulped. ''Is it like this all the time when you go swimming?''

''Well, no. These are actually Elsa's because I forgot my trunks at home.''

''It's bigger than before.''

Ariel looked at her. ''So you've seen it too?''

She nodded bashfully. ''Yes.''

Ariel smirked at me. ''Smooth, Anna. Even the new girls can't resist your charms.''

''Me? Charms? Two words that wouldn't normally fit. Like this thong.'' I grumbled. ''Besides, Moana and I haven't…you know. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.''

''Thank you for that,'' She said. ''You're very considerate.''

Before I could thank her, Ariel leaned forward. ''That's nice and I respect that. But, Moana, you're missing out. Anna knows how to treat a woman. I can speak from experience.''

My body felt warm and my cheeks turned red. I still need to get use to taking compliments.

Moana scrunched her face and looked deep in thought as she eyed my shaft. ''I'm…not sure if I want to go all the way yet.''

I interjected. ''And that's perfectly fine. I never want to make you or any woman uncomfortable.''

She smiled and continued. ''I do…want to try other things though. I'm just not sure what to do.''

Just then, Ariel reached over to take her hand. ''Let me teach you a few things.'' She took her hand and then moved it over until she made her grasp my cock.

We both let out a shocked gasp as Moana's fingers gripped me. I turned to the redhead. ''Are you crazy? Someone will see us?''

''No one is here. And just give us a call if you see Elsa come back.''

Oh boy, knowing my luck, Elsa was going to walk right in on the very moment I let loose.

Those worries left me as I felt Ariel guide Moana's hand up and down my cock, from the base to the tip. Lubrication wasn't a problem as they used the water from the pool to help her hand slip up and down, causing me to groan loudly. I bit my bottom lip and gripped the side of the pool, overwhelmed by the feeling of their hands jerking me off.

I let out a gasp when Ariel used her own hand to massage my balls gently, sending tingles all around my body. Ariel smiled wickedly while Moana appeared awestruck. ''It's harder than I thought.'' She commented.

''That means you're doing a good job.'' Ariel said.

I moaned. ''You're doing a very good job.''

Her fingers grazed over the tip, rubbing the pre-cum and pumping my shaft harder. As she did that, Ariel's helping hand moved downwards and rubbed the bottom half while Moana was occupied with the top. Feeling both their hands caress me set my world ablaze, it felt so incredible.

Before long, Moana spoke up. ''I want to try…'' She didn't finish her sentence, instead licking her lips and leave Ariel and myself in shock when she leaned down and then kissed the tip. Her lips felt heavenly. She opened her mouth and took the head inside, swirling her tongue around and bobbing her head a little. I could tell she was nervous. She only took a little bit of me, but that was more than enough and I didn't want to push my luck or hurt her.

My body shook and trembled as they increased their pleasure. ''I'm so close.'' The moment I said that I felt Moana hesitate a little bit. I placed my hand on her head and gestured for her to stop. She dethatched her lips from my cock and looked up at me. ''Sorry, I wasn't sure if you want to go that far.''

She looked back and forth at me and my cock, her hand was still wrapped around and pumping slowly. ''I don't know if I want to…do that.''

''That's okay.''

I felt Ariel's body lean over me. ''More for me.'' Without any delay, she engulfed my cock in my mouth, taking half of me inside with no problem. I gasped and Moana watched entranced as Ariel bobbed her head faster and faster, stopping only to occasionally lick the shaft and suck on my balls.

My body convulsed and Moana couldn't help herself from cupping my breasts and pinching my nipples while Ariel sucked erotically, filling the pool with slurping sounds. ''I'm…I'm gonna…'' All the build-up from today, from thinking of Elsa to Moana's pleasure caused me to release before I could warn Ariel.

To her credit, she sealed her lips over my shaft as I spurt my cum down her throat and filled her mouth. She pumped the base of my shaft until she was sure that I was finished. Once she was done, she released me and swallowed every last drop, giving me a playful wink while I wiped the sweat away from my brow.

Moana stared at her curiously. ''How does it taste?''

''Hmm, it's salty and leaves an after taste. But you get use to it.''

''Maybe next time I could try?'' She gazed at me.

''Whenever you're ready.''

We turned to see Ariel chuckle. ''Looks like someone's already ready.''

We glanced down to see that I was hard once again. Ariel grabbed me and began to pump her hand up and down once more, followed by Moana, not needing any encouragement this time. My eyes were drawn to these two beautiful, bikini-clad women staring at me with big smiles and seductive looks. However, my eyes looked over to see someone casually approaching us.

''It's Elsa!'' I whispered.

They looked over to see Elsa, wearing her casual clothes, coming over to me. The only reason she hasn't freaked out yet was because she was looking at her phone as she walked.

Ariel turned to me. ''I have an idea. Get in the water.'' I did as instructed and stood up with my bottom half in the water, their hands still wrapped around me and pumping. I thought they were going to cover me up, but then she looked at Moana with a grin. ''How long can you hold you breath?''

Moana thought and then understood what she meant. They then disappeared under the water.

''Wait, what?'' I tried to stop them but they were already under. I suppressed a moan as I suddenly felt a pair of lips run along my shaft. I couldn't tell who was doing what. I only knew that one was sucking half of my shaft while the other was licking whatever they couldn't reach, with hands pumping and massaging everywhere. I couldn't stop my hips from thrusting into their mouths even as Elsa approached me from the side and stood there.

She was looking down at me and I was afraid she might spot them, but I rested against the side and hoped that would cover them from her sight. ''Are you still here?'' Elsa asked me.

Thankfully, she was half-focused on her phone so she didn't pay too much attention to me. ''Just…wanted to soak up…the water. You know?'' I whimpered, hoping that my voice wouldn't crack as Moana and Ariel pleasured me.

''Well, you need to finish up. The pool will be closing soon.''

''R-really? We've been here…that long?''

''Yeah, I lost track of the time too. It was fun. We need to do this more often.''

''I-I agree.''

She finally looked towards me and arched her brow. ''Are you okay? You sound off.''

''N-no, I'm fine. I just…stubbed my toe and it hurts a little. I'll be fine.'' I tried to convince her, though I almost slipped and let out another moan, especially when I felt one person take my entire length down their throat while the other sucked on my balls and brought me closer to my climax.

Elsa stared at me and I was worried my cover was blown until she grinned. ''Okay. I need to hurry, I'm expected back at campus. I have a class early tomorrow.''

''Oh…o-okay,'' I sighed. Both because of being so close to releasing but also because I was disappointed that Elsa would be heading back to uni for a couple more days.

Seeing this, Elsa gave me a nice smile. ''Anna, how would you like to visit Pixar University with me tomorrow?''

''Really?'' I gasped. A little too loudly as I felt myself unload into what I suspected was Ariel's mouth once again. I gripped her hair and prayed that she could continue holding her breath. It was amazing that the two of them lasted this long.

I think Elsa took my overzealous gasp as excitement at her offer and laughed. ''Yes, it would be my pleasure. Merida and I can give you a tour of the campus. Who knows? It might be something you'll think about after your last year at Disney High.''

My body shivered as I pumped every last drop and continued to play along for Elsa. ''S-sure. That sounds great. I can't wait!''

''Me too,'' She turned to her phone and got back up about to leave. ''I'll wait for you outside. You better hurry before they lock you in.''

''That only happens in cheap scary movies. No one would actually lock someone in a pool over night.''

She rolled her eyes and wandered off. ''See you in a bit.''

''See ya!'' I called out and watched her as she left.

I breathed a sight of relief and patted both Moana and Ariel on the head. My anxiety feared that they might have drowned for a split second. Thankfully, those fears were gone when they broke through the surface and brushed hair out of their faces. Ariel laughed. ''I was afraid we would be caught there.''

I breathed heavily. ''Me too. I can't believe you two stayed under that long. Sorry about that. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to breath with my penis down your throat.''

There was a smirk on her face that caught me off guard. ''Actually, I couldn't do that because _someone_ hogged you all for herself.''

I turned to Moana and saw her with her eyes closed as she gulped loudly, most likely swallowing my cum. I instantly felt bad, I had no idea it was her. ''I'm so sorry, Moana. I wasn't too rough on you, was I?''

She shook her head. ''No, no, you weren't. I've held my breath for much longer.''

''But, you said you weren't sure about…swallowing.''

''Yes, and admittedly it does have a peculiar taste. Though, at least I tried it once.''

''I guess so.'' I said, glad to see she was okay with it. ''Anyways, Elsa came by to say this place is closing soon. We better hurry.''

''Right,'' Ariel said. ''This was fun. We should do this again some time.''

Moana nodded. ''I agree. Maybe you could teach me some more moves?''

''Oh,'' Ariel swam closer to Moana with a teasing grin. ''With Anna? Or are you looking for private lessons?''

Moana blushed deeply. ''B-both. If you'd like.''

I gazed at them and felt a goofy grin grow on my face. ''Did I just become a cupid between you two?''

''We'll see what happens.'' Ariel replied. ''I'm heading off now. See you at school on Monday.''

''Same.'' Moana responded and the two of them climbed out of the pool and headed for the changing rooms.

I needed a moment to rest. Not because I was tired, but because I couldn't believe that little flirty moment between them ''Oh my gosh, they are cute. I think I might have gotten them interested in each other. They might go on dates, or get together, or get married.''

''Careful, your shipping goggles are showing!'' A cocky, raspy little voice called out.

I froze as it took me a moment to recognize the voice. I looked over towards the end of the pool and saw Vanellope sitting with her feet up on a little floating, wearing shades and holding a book in one hand with a glass of fizzy pop in the other. ''Vanellope?'' I gasped and covered myself under the water. ''How long have you been here?''

''All day. I always come here to unwind and reflect on how awesome I am. It's a difficult task, but someone has to do it.''

''You…uh, didn't…didn't see everything that just happened, did you?''

''Nope. But I'm a kid, not stupid. I could tell what you were doing with those girls. So, does Ariel secretly admire my pranks? I'm kinda curious.''

At least she didn't see. Sure, she might seem mature for her age and know more than she lets on, but she was still a kid and I didn't want her to witness anything she shouldn't. Ralph wouldn't like that. Huh, so is this what it's like with Elsa trying to protect me?

She was floating towards me, looking like a millionaire without a care in the world on board her duck shaped floaty. She lifted her shades and turned to me. ''Hey, want to head over to my house afterwards? I need your help with something.''

''My help?''

''Yeah, I got a secret project that I need a second opinion on.''

''Why don't you ask Ralph?'' I said curiously.

She waved her hand. ''He wouldn't understand. Besides, he's out hanging with his douchebag squad.''

''Hans,'' I grumbled under my breath.

''Yeah, he doesn't like being with them, but he figures that if he stays close with him, he'll be able to help out more girls like we did with the stripper before.''

''That's actually smart.''

She hummed in agreement. ''So, you want to help?''

I shrugged my shoulders. ''Sure, I've got nothing better to do. I just need to say goodbye to my sister outside.''

''Oh, that was your sister?''

''Yeah, why?''

''Just the way you were looking at her, I thought it was something else.''

I gulped and blushed. Was I really that obvious? I shook away those thoughts. ''What do you need my help with anyway?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what is it that Vanellope needs help with? Find out next time. What did you think of this chapter? Do you want to see more with Ariel and Moana? And Anna seems to be looking at Elsa a different way, what could that lead to?


	17. Black Widow & Scarlet Witch

''Okay, so what do you need my help with?'' I asked Vanellope as I followed her into her room and she quickly took a seat at her desk, facing her computer for a moment before spinning around to look at me.

It was hard to tell Elsa that I would be home later than usual and visiting a friend, especially when I don't know what that friend needs. But she bought it and we went our separate ways, with me following Vanellope to her empty house.

''You're a literate person, ain't ya?'' She questioned.

I stared at her bemusedly before nodding. ''Sure, I guess so. I don't mean to brag, but English lit is a personal favorite subject of mine.''

''Awesome,'' She beamed. ''Then I need ya to help me with something I'm writing.''

''Oh, you're a writer?'' I gasped excitedly.

''More or less,'' She confessed. She had no shortage of confidence, it was admirable. After shifting on her chair, she turned back to her screen and pulled up a document. ''I do some online writing. But I'm stuck on writing a new chapter and I haven't updated in ages. Do you know what it's like to get bombarded with constant messages asking for a new update?''

''I don't, no.''

''It's annoying as hell. Anyways, I was hoping that you could help me find some inspiration.''

This was not at all what I was expecting when she asked me for help. I originally dreaded that she would ask me to help prank someone or cause mischief, but to see her want me to help with a creative art was really sweet. I cracked my knuckles and moved closer. ''I'll do my best.''

She smiled at me before it turned into a playful smirk. ''Word of warning beforehand, my writing is a bit on the…mature side.''

I waved my hand dismissively. ''Oh please, how bad can it be?'' I looked at the words on screen and immediately felt my heart skip a beat and my eyes widened in shock. ''Oh my God, they put the cucumber where?''

''Warned ya.'' She grinned.

I backed away and turned sharply to face her. ''You're like 12, you shouldn't be writing this stuff.''

''I'm young, not dumb. A 5 minute Google search nowadays is a fountain of knowledge compared to what school teaches kids. I'm gonna learn about this stuff eventually anyway, not that I have any interest in this stuff.''

''Then why do you write it?'' I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. ''I hear it's popular. Everyone's got an inner perv no matter how innocent they seem.''

''I'm the last person to argue with that statement.''

''Plus, it's fun to see how offended I can make people who claim it's too explicit. I've already been banned from 4 writing websites.''

''That sounds a bit trollish to me.''

''I'm not hurting anybody. They also have parental warnings for these sites so kids don't stumble onto them. You have killjoys that take action into their own hands despite having no power and wanting ruin fun for those who willingly want to read this kind of thing. Also, I like writing. It's fun. And the people who do enjoy it leave some awesome comments.''

I could see her point of view with this argument, and honestly, I was on her side hearing all of this. If she had no problem writing this stuff and it wasn't meant to be insulting or hurtful to anyone, why should she be stopped from doing what she loved and enjoyed. I sighed and eased up before approaching her again. ''How can I help?''

For a moment, she seemed genuinely shocked that I was still on-board, but that soon passed and she was back to her confident, sassy self. ''I knew I could count on you.''

''Always.'' I held out my fist and she bumped mine with hers. It felt nice to have someone who looked up to me, almost like I was the big sister for once. If I could even be half as awesome as Elsa was, I think I can do a good job. ''So, what are you writing next?''

''Next up is a Marvel project.''

I squealed with delight. ''The Marvel movies? I love them!''

''Who doesn't?''

''You write for all of them.''

''More or less. I don't do X-Men or Fantastic Four though. That's not for me.''

''Do you at least write Spiderman?''

''Not at first, but I worked a deal to start writing about him.'' She said and turned to me. ''So, here's the scenario I was thinking. Black Widow and Scarlet Witch have been captured and are about to be killed by a super villain, but they are saved by a mysterious new superhero on the block. That's when the two ladies decide to reward their savoir.''

''Reward?''

''Yep, you know the kind I'm talking about.'' She wiggled her brows.

I did, and on the one hand, I wanted to comment on the fact that I wouldn't believe that two of the best Marvel heroines would demean themselves to offering their bodies to please a hero who rescued them when they're ins situations like this all the time. But…at the same time, it's like Vanellope said, there's an inner perv inside all of us. I couldn't help but get sucked into the idea. ''Okay, I'll buy it. Who's the new hero?''

''I don't know, I'll let you decide.''

She was tempting me to go the route she wanted me to. Even in a fictional story with fictional superhero characters in a film series, she was still playing the role of my wingwoman. I decided to play along. ''Well…she might be a timid red head with a hint of a badass side to her.''

''Cool.''

''She's small, but knows how to handle herself in a fight.''

''Go on.''

''She treats all women like the Goddesses they are. Larger women, skinny women. Older women. Women with red hair, brunette hair, even blue hair. She lavishes all women.''

''Hmm, funny. When most people write self-inserts, they have it the other way around.'' She commented.

I laughed a bit and thought of what else we could add and a thought came to me. Initially, I was reluctant and weary, but I trusted Vanellope enough to suggest the idea. ''And…since this is going to be a mature story, our hero could maybe have an extra something to them.''

''Big, old penis, got ya.'' She giggled.

''You don't have to refer to my penis like that.''

''Well, I was going to say big, hard chick stick-magnet. But I don't want to bump the word count up too much.''

I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. A chick stick-magnet? I've never thought to call my dick that before, it was kinda funny. For someone so young, she was so cool about accepting me as intersex. I guess it shows that the younger generation does have a better understanding that many had done years before. Then again, the internet was a big and weird place, you can learn all sorts of things. Both good and bad.

Something else came to mind. ''Oh, what's my superhero name?''

''I don't know, what nicknames do you have?''

I pondered for a bit. ''I'm not sure. Kristoff usually calls me Feisty pants, but I don't…''

''Feisty Pants it is!'' She declared.

''Wait, what? That's not a superhero name!''

''If we live in a world where Squirrel Girl can be an accepted superhero name, Feisty Pants can work too.''

I went along with it. Right now, I was actually excited to see this story play out. Speaking of names, there was another question that stuck with me. ''Wait, who's our villain going to be?''

''I'm going with Paste Pot Pete!''

I couldn't stop myself from snickering. ''That's a funny villain name to create.''

She turned to me. ''I didn't create it. He's a real character.''

For a moment, I almost believed her. ''There is no way there's a real Marvel villain called Paste Pot Pete.''

''Look it up, he's real,'' She told me. Before I could argue any further, she once again returned to her computer and held her hands over her keyboard. ''Anyways, enough chit-chat. People don't read smutty fanfics for the filler, they read it for the glorious smut. Let the fun begin.''

And so, she started to write the story…

XXX

Black Widow and Scarlet Witch struggled to break free from their prison. Even with Scarlet's incredible mental powers, and Widow's acrobatic skills, there was no escaping as they were held together by some kind of strong substance. They were encased in a hardened glue that refused to break no matter how much they tried.

Their struggling groans were soon drowned out by the sound of maniacal laughter, coming from an individual standing before them. He wore a green hooded jacket and came with the complete set of evil goatee and twirling villain moustache. The most striking thing though was the large canister strapped to his back and a small gun attached to it.

''Poor little ladies,'' He said with wicked glee. ''You can't escape my glue. I've modified it to be stronger than ever before. Even the Hulk would have trouble breaking free.''

Instead of being intimidated, Natasha Romanoff arched her brow and turned to Wanda. ''I find that difficult to believe, do you believe that?''

Wanda shrugged. ''Perhaps when we escape we could ask Hulk to give it a try.''

''I don't know if he'll like that. He has trouble in small spaces.''

Offended that they didn't seem the least bit scared, the villain clicked his fingers to grab their attention. ''You think you can escape? I'm afraid not. The other Avengers are busy dealing with other threats, which means no one is coming to save you two.''

''Oh, that's good,'' Natasha snarked. ''We wouldn't want to distract them from the bigger threats.''

With his ego hurt momentarily, the villain stepped forward. ''Your spirits may be high now, but soon you will both break, and when news spreads that I killed two of the Avenger's most prominent members…''

''And yet I still haven't had a film about me yet,'' Natasha mumbled under her breath.

The villain continued. ''I will be heralded as one of the great evil masterminds of the world, and everyone will know the name Paste Pot Pete, and…''

He was forced to stop when Wanda broke into a fit of laughter. ''Wait, wait? That's your name?''

''Yeah, what's wrong with it?''

''Okay, my brother is called Quicksilver. That is a ridiculous name and I happily tell him that all the time. But you are making him seem like Nikola Tesla in comparison with creating things.''

Natasha stared at her. ''Nikola Tesla? Has Stark been making you watch documentaries again?''

''No, I happened to be bored one night and stumbled on it. I can't remember what channel though…''

The two ladies started small talking, all the while Paste Pot Pete looked up in embarrassment as he was being ignored despite holding them captive. ''Shut up!'' He cried out in frustration and pointed his gun at them. ''Maybe I should encase your heads right now.''

Suddenly, a loud explosion came from the wall behind. He turned and the two heroines looked onwards to see a new figure silhouetted and marching forward heroically. This hero was a woman, shorter than most with fiery red hair and sporting a simplistic costume with a red top and skirt, along with white gloves and boots that looked ready to kick evil but. Her identity was shielded by a red eye mask that covered a confident look as she stared at the petrified villain.

XXX

Vanellope sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest, all the while I was leaning on her chair and eyeing the screen impatiently. ''Why did you stop? I want to see what happens next!'' I said.

''This is the problem. I don't know how to proceed.'' She sighed. ''Look, I have a confession to make. All my stories are smutty, but…when I get to the smutty stuff, that's when my quality of writing dives. I don't know how to write that stuff. It just comes across as forced and stilted.''

''You shouldn't say that about yourself…''

''I don't, the comments I get do. And they're right.'' She sounded defeated and looked away with a cute little scowl.

Thinking of what I could do to help, I decided that maybe I could use my own personal experience to aid her. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. ''Do you mind if I try to write this part of the story?''

She eyed me curiously and seemed to think my offer over. After a moment, she moved out of her seat and allowed me to take her place. ''Why not? It's better than sitting here and doing nothing.''

''Thanks, I promise I'll do my best. Though, do you mind if I change point of view so that it's first person?''

''I don't know. Most readers don't usually like that…'' She then shrugged. ''What the hell? They just want to get to the sex anyway. Have at it.''

''Thank you! I swear I'll make it work, I just think it'll be better if done in first person.'' I cracked my knuckles and let my fingers loose on the keyboard as I let inspiration take hold.

XXX

''Who are you?'' Paste Pot Pete called out as he pointed his unusual gun towards me.

''My name is Feisty Pants!'' I said proudly, even if inside I was cringing harder that the tights were clinging to my body. ''And I'm here to take you in. I hope you ladies don't mind if I help out?'' I asked Black Widow and Scarlett Witch.

They shook their heads nonchalantly and shrugged. ''Sure, have fun. Though don't rough him up too much, I almost feel sorry for him.'' Widow stated.

Pete glared at them. ''Oh, so my name is too ridiculous? But Feisty Pants is fine?''

The time for talk was over. I had two awesome superheroes that needed saving and I wasn't going to waste anymore time. I charged towards Pete with blistering speed, using my incredible strength to run at speeds many times greater than even the best Olympians.

Pete panicked and pulled the trigger of his gun, spraying jets of hot glue in an attempt to stop me. I effortlessly dodged and moved out of the way, avoiding all of his blasts until I was right in front of him and he stumbled backwards. ''That's enough. I normally wouldn't ever forgive anyone who tries to hurt a lovely lady, let alone two. But if you come quietly, this doesn't have to get any messier!''

He retorted by pointing the barrel of his gun against my forehead and laughing wildly. ''You really think you can stop me? I will one day be known as the greatest super villain who has ever lived, and soon all will remember the name…''

I pressed my finger up against the gun and he pulled the trigger. I felt glue hit my finger but never emerge from the gun. The pressure was too much and the weapon inflated for a bit before firing backwards and engulfing Pete completely in glue. He growled underneath the substance and waddled away, not getting very far as I smiled confidently. ''Told you it wouldn't have to get any messier.''

In the distance, I saw Widow and Scarlett give each other knowing glances. ''I think we've waited long enough, don't you?'' The Russian spy asked.

A faint glow of red appeared around Scarlett and the two of them then erupted out of the hard glue and freed themselves with hardly any trouble. Scarlet waved her arms around and the fragments of the material disappeared into nothingness.

Pete shuffled around and screamed, the sound muffled by the glue covering him. With incredible speed, Black Widow leapt forward and roundhouse kicked him right in the head and knocked him to the ground, leaving him unconscious and out cold.

I should be concentrating on the villain that I had helped defeat, but I was too busy paying attention to the way Black Widow moved so gracefully and confidently. I'd always thought that black suit of hers would be quite restricting, but she could make it work. I also happened to stare at Scarlett as her magic surrounded her, the red aura matching her gothic red jacket perfectly. I felt a little self-conscious about my own makeshift costume in comparisons to there's.

My inner fangirl got the better of me as the two of them approached me and I waved excitedly. ''Hi!''

''Hi,'' Widow replied amusedly. ''Thanks for the help.''

''Oh, it was nothing,'' I said bashfully. ''Literally, it was nothing. I knew you two had everything under control, you didn't need me.''

Scarlett stepped forward. ''It was the thought that counts. Thank you. It's always nice to have someone new help out.''

''How do you know I'm new?''

Widow grinned playfully. ''A wild guess.''

I noticed that she was looking at me up and down. I felt a little excited thinking that maybe she was checking me out, but reality kicked in when it came to me that she must have just been inspecting my amateur costume. ''Yeah, I guess I don't look very professional, especially when next to you two.''

Scarlett gave me a sincere smile. Maybe she could sense how low I was feeling, I don't really know the limits of her powers that I had heard some much about. ''You don't look that bad, it suits you, and it's really cute.''

I blushed until my cheeks matched the color of my eyemask. ''Really?''

Widow winked. ''Definitely. Plus, everyone has to start somewhere. Even Spiderman had to start with a poor costume in the beginning.''

ELSEWHERE:

As he hung upside down onto a gargoyle of a skyscraper, Peter Parker, in his signature Spiderman costume, let out a loud sneeze.

He rubbed his itchy nose through his mask and looked out across the city with a sense of bewilderment overcoming him. ''Hmm, that was weird. Spider-sense must be acting up.''

BACK TO THE GIRLS:

I really did appreciate the compliment and smiled happily at them. ''Still, this is nothing compared to your suit. You look stunning.''

My kind words seemed to have an effect on her, because I saw the legendary Black Widow look away shyly before glancing back at me with a breathtaking smile. Meanwhile, Scarlett Witch was smirking playfully and let out a little whistle. ''Looks like you have another fan.''

That's when I thought my comment might not have been in the best of tastes and I started to back peddle. ''I meant that in the most respectful way. I mean, you're jaw-droppingly beautiful, both of you, but you both also look so badass as well. They're sexy and practical, a winning combination. And I just realized that I called you both sexy and I'm coming across really unprofessionally here, so I'm just going to leave now and crawl under a rock until the day I die.'' I turned to leave.

That is until I heard Widow call out. ''Hold on,'' I turned back around and saw her start to approach me. ''Don't beat yourself up over it. It's not like that's the first time we've heard comments like that, and from people with worse intentions.''

''Still, I didn't mean to impose.''

''Chicks dig a woman who swoops in to save the girls.''

I gulped and felt my knees begin to buckle, as well as a certain appendage of my underneath my costume to begin to grow, especially when Scarlett was also standing so close and the two women were right in front of me. All they would have to do is look down to see something hulking out under my skirt. ''Is…is there anything else I can do to help?'' I asked breathlessly.

Widow looked into my eyes. ''We can always use good new heroes. You ever thought about joining the Avengers from time to time?''

My heart swelled and I had to stop myself from jumping about with excitement. Any other time, I would be all in and more than eager to jump at this chance. However, I still felt apprehensive. ''I don't know. I'm still new to all this and I don't feel that I'm ready…''

I then felt Scarlett place her hand on my shoulder. ''Trust me, I've been down that route. You might never know when you're ready or not. As far as I see it, you don't need a badge or anything, as long as you're willing to do good then you are an Avenger.''

I smiled at her. That was one of the nicest things I could have ever heard and I will treasure that statement always.

Widow looked at her ally. ''Let's not force it. She doesn't have to say yes,'' She then turned to me and looked from my eyes to my lips and back again. ''Still, I think you deserve something for helping us today.''

Before I could say anything, she put her hand on my left cheek, caressing it gently and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I gasped in shock before going along with it and returning the kiss back, running my fingers through her amazing red hair. I gripped it gently and tagged at it for a bit as our kiss deepened. I can't believe it, I'm making out with Black Widow. The Black Widow. It was a dream come true.

It only got better as I felt Scarlett Witch plant kisses along my neck while slipping her hand between us and cupping my breasts gently. Her soft hand reached underneath and searched for a bit until she was palming my breasts. I moaned in Widow's mouth, feeling her tongue slid over mine while the other hero was pinching my erect nipples. In no time, another part of my body was erect and growing to its full length.

We broke our kiss and Widow gave me a seductive and sexy smirk. She then turned to Scarlett. ''Go on. Don't let me have all the fun.''

Scarlett removed her hand from underneath my costume and pulled me in for a heated kiss while Widow watched. It turned me on beyond measure that I was not only have a heated makeout session with one of my favorite heroes, but also that another one was watching and clearly enjoying us. Scarlett straddled my lap, grinding against me and probably feeling my erection pressing into her. Not only did she continue, but her efforts seemed to double. As we kissed, I slipped my tongue into her mouth and we silently challenged each other to see who could dominate the other. Either way, I win.

I was melting like butter, more so when she reached down and started to palm my cock through the fabric of my skirt. I moaned loudly at her tender touch as she pulled away from me, biting my bottom lip and tugging. ''Hmm, she has a little surprise for us.'' She commented.

Widow smirked. ''I wouldn't call that little.''

Now knowing that they were both okay with my dick, I could continue without any other worries. The only thing that did trouble me though was when Scarlett began to remove her jacket and I quickly stopped her. ''Wait.''

''What is it?'' She asked surprised by my actions.

''I want you to keep your costumes on.'' I told them.

They exchanged glances, clearly not expecting me to say that. I must be one of the few people who found sex just as hot with clothes on as with clothes off. It didn't take long for Scarlett to gaze back at me and start kissing me once again, and I was more than happy to return her kisses. My hands ran up and down her body, over her waist and down to her long exposed legs. Her skin was so soft and warm, like her body was on fire.

As we grinded against each other, Widow approached us and I felt her hands rubbing my body. ''What about you? Do you want to keep your costume on?''

''No, get rid of it!'' I said quickly and latched my lips onto Scarlett's neck, making her groan with delight and I thrust my hips in between her legs. Although I wanted them to keep their suits on, that didn't mean I wasn't in a rush to be inside them both.

Although I wanted to go on longer, I knew that they wanted me out of my costume as much as I did. So, Scarlett climbed off me and they hurriedly worked to removing everything from my body. They took off my top, gloves and boots and helped me to shuffle my skirt down my legs. Soon, I was in nothing but my eye mask and a pair of bulging boxers. I know boxers and a skirt weren't meant to be a combination, but I didn't want to expose myself in a fight if I happened to jump about awkwardly.

"Let's get this off of you." Widow said as I lie down on the floor and they stripped the boxers off me, exposing my hard erect cock. They both watched in awe and I felt a little awkward as they stared at me.

"What? Is there still some glue on me?" I asked.

"No,'' Scarlett answered. ''I can't believe how sexy you are. And also how big you are.''

''Thanks,'' I said and blushed harder.

She reached over for it, taking me in her hand and moved it up and down slowly, making me groan. Scarlett turned to Widow. ''I hope you don't mind if I have a taste first.''

''Not at all. I'm quite enjoying the show.'' She replied with a sexy smile.

Scarlett stopped stroking my cock and leaned forward to lick around the tip teasingly. My hands reached forward to begin playing with her hair. It felt just as good to run my fingers through them as much as it did through Widow's.

Speaking of Widow, we exchanged a look and she winked at me before she then surprised both Scarlett and me by nibbling around the other hero's ear. Scarlett gasped and was about to comment when Widow planted a gentle kiss to her lips, tasting my pre-cum on her. ''Don't stop for me. I'm just making things more exciting.''

She then reached her hand underneath Scarlett's body and started to rub her center through the fabric of her clothing, making the witch shudder in delight. The seductive sight and sound of Scarlett moaning caused me to thrust my hips forward and press the tip of my wet cock against her lips. Returning back to reality, she winked at me before taking me in her mouth.

''God, Scarlett…'' I moaned.

''Call me Wanda!'' She said before sliding her her mouth down over me and bobbed her head up and down, nice and slow. I was breathing harshly, gently grabbing her hair while watching myself sliding in and out of her wet mouth.

I turned to Widow who was smirking delightfully as she continued to rub her hand between Wanda's legs. ''Do you mind if I ask for your name?'' I asked her.

''Natasha.'' She answered and then moved her other hand to Wanda's breasts and cupped them, causing her to moan against my cock and pleasing us both.

''Natasha and Wanda. I love those names,'' I moaned uncontrollably. My eyes wandered around until I was staring at Natasha's glorious body, leaning over so that she could please Wanda while her backside was facing me. It was too temping to pass this chance up. My hand reached over to cup her ass, feeling it through the material of her suit before giving it a light smack.

She yelped before smirking at me. ''You naughty girl!''

''I don't want you to feel left out.''

''Trust me, I'm enjoying myself right now.''

Not satisfied, I moved my hand down until I was copying her actions to Wanda, and I was now rubbing my hand between her legs, feeling her soaking wetness underneath her suit. She closed her eyes and moaned pleasantly as the three of us were now pleasing each other.

Wanda tries to get a couple of inches in her mouth until the tip of my cock was pushed past her gag reflex, making her gag on it for a bit.

Natasha pulls Wanda's jacket down slightly, giving me a better sight of her cleavage and she reached inside to cup the heroine's breasts. She pinched the nipples, clearly with some force to it making Wanda shudder lustfully while she bobs her head up and down on me, bringing me closer to my climax. I start thrusting into her mouth, looking over at Natasha who now reached her hand inside of Wanda's skirt and started palming at her pussy. As she upped her game, I did the same, rubbing my hand faster along Natasha's center and both women were moaning and gasping on top of me.

"Mmm, I want you to cum in my mouth." Wanda moaned as I start fucking her throat more forcefully, hearing the cute little gag noises that she made every time my cock is pushed further down her throat.

Soon afterwards, there was another sound, this one coming from further down. I could her Natasha's fingers going in and out of Wanda, sloppy slapping sounds echoed louder and louder as Wanda was losing control and couldn't even suck on me properly. It didn't matter to me, I was already so close anyway and the sight of her going ecstasy was more than worth it.

Natasha looked over at me and winked, while relentlessly fingering Wanda until she had to take me out of her mouth and scream as her orgasm overcame her. Suddenly, Natasha reached for my cock and began stroking me at a rapid pace, causing me to go over the edge and I shot a massive load all over Wanda's face and cleavage as she continued to ride out her own climax.

Wanda gasped and licked her lips as she finally came down from her high, while Natasha looked very satisfied as well. I shivered and felt myself growing hard again, both from the feeling of Natasha's hand still gripping my cock as well as the sight of Wanda on top of me, covered in my cum and running her fingers over her to lick it clean. Before long, she turned to the amused spy and gave her a seductive grin. ''You're going to regret that.''

''Am I now?'' Natasha challenged.

Wanda then pushed Natasha down until her back was on the floor and she climbed on top of her. They held each other close and started to kiss each other with passion as their tongues danced together. I couldn't tear my eyes away as I watched them go at it. From the looks of things, this didn't appear to be the first time they've made out with one another. If it was, then there was some serious pent-up sexual tension between the two.

After a while, they broke apart and Natasha grinned. ''Aren't we supposed to be tending to the new hero?''

''I don't mind watching you two.'' I commented and sat up. My erection springing upwards, showing that I was enjoying their display of affection.

Wanda turned to her trapped lover. ''You heard her.'' She then started kissing her way down from Natasha's neck and over her chest. Using her powers, she peeled open the Black Widow suit and exposed Natasha's large, bouncy breasts.

I couldn't stop myself from grabbing my cock and stroking strongly, especially when Wanda started to caress them and suck on the nipples. Natasha threw her head back and moaned loudly as the hot witch placed her hands on her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples.

"Come and have a taste." Wanda said to me.

''I love the sound of that." I smiled and walked over until I kneeled down behind her and my face was nestled in between Natasha's legs.

Continuing to use her powers, Wanda opened Natasha's suit all the way down, and the spy spread her legs wide for me until her exposed wet spot was revealed. ''No panties?'' I commented.

''These suits really are as skin-tight as you've heard,'' Natasha moaned. ''Anything more and it'll be one pair of ripped garments after the other.''

''We'd have an underwear shopping bill as big as the Hulk's.'' Wanda said before licking and kissing Natasha's cleavage.

While she kept her suit on, the zip had been fully undone and I could see Natasha's wet, unshaven pussy. I stared for a moment, marvelling at the beautiful sight. My hands gently caressed her inner thighs as she spreads her legs wider for me. I leaned in and licked around her wet pink pussy lips to tease her for a bit, making the beautiful hero shudder with delight. And then a loud gasp escaped from Natasha's lips as I ran my tongue up and down her slit.

"Oh, God." She moaned out when Wanda dived in to kiss her fully, silencing her and rubbing their bodies together.

I was running my tongue up and down her wet slit, sucking her clit and licking her pussy, eating her out as if it was my last meal.

Just then, I heard Wanda whisper in my mind seductively. _''If you really want to drive her crazy, she likes her ass being played with.''_

I didn't say anything, wanting to keep it a surprise. I spread Natasha's ass cheeks apart and then licked her tight little asshole, driving her absolutely wild.

"Oh, my god." Natasha screamed from the feeling of me rimming her. ''You told her, didn't you?'' She said to Wanda.

Wanda snickered and went back to playing with the spy's breasts. As I pushed my tongue in and out of Natasha's ass, I coated my fingers with her wetness and started to finger her pussy. All her soft spots were being tended too, and it was leaving the Avenger a quivering mess, screaming and moaning with endless pleasure. She was throwing her body about and thrust her hips against me.

''I'm going to…I'm going to…'' She cried out, too breathless to even finish her sentence. Her whole body shook as her orgasm rocked her system, squirting her juices all over my face and fingers. I licked upwards, lapping up her pussy, careful not to go too far considering how sensitive she must have been right now.

''How was I?'' I asked and looked up at them.

Natasha smirked and looked down at me, panting and with sweat covering her brow. ''Passed with flying colors.''

We were cut off as Wanda lifted herself up, lifting her skirt up and moving the panties underneath to the side, revealing her dripping pussy as she started to lower herself over Natasha's face. ''Now, finish what you started.'' She ordered.

Both Natasha and I shivered, and the spy beamed with delight as she grabbed Wanda's hips and helped the witch to sit on her face. ''Yes, ma'am.''

Wanda was nestled over Natasha's face, careful not to smother her, and instantly started to gasp and moan as the woman below her licked and sucked on her pussy. She rotated her hips, grinding onto the spy's face who probed her tongue inside. I watched Wanda ride on her Black Widow before my eyes were drawn downwards to Natasha's body shaking and her loose breasts bouncing from side to side.

I couldn't resist moving forward until I was carefully sitting over Natasha's chest and I moved my cock so that it was squeezed in between her two pillows of flesh. Natasha felt me do so and removed her hands from Wanda's hips so that she could reach her breasts and press them together, engulfing my cock as I began to thrust rapidly. The feeling was incredible.

My hands reached around so that I could play with Wanda's breasts as she rode Natasha and leaned back into me. I leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck, feeling her body breath heavily and convulse against mine, all the while I pumped my cock in between Natasha's cleavage furiously. I can't count the amount of wet dreams I've had where I get to titfuck Black Widow. She may be my idol, but that didn't mean I didn't have the occasional naughty dream or two.

''Oh God,'' Wanda cried out. Her body shook until she was trembling over me and I felt myself getting closer and closer. It was only a matter of time before one of us gave out first.

To drag my release out, I grabbed my cock and smothered it over Natasha's nipples, coating them with my cum before sliding it back in between her breasts.

After a while, Wanda shook uncontrollably and pushed herself off. ''I can't, I can't…'' As she rolled off of Natasha's face, I saw her juices squirt all over the spy's face.

The sight of Wanda squirting over Natasha and the feeling of her breasts pillowing my cock made me clutch my fingers tightly and my head to go numb. ''I'm gonna cum too!''

With Wanda out of the way, Natasha had a full view of the head of my cock poking out from between her breasts. Wanting more, she took my dick in her hand, stroking it and pulling me forward so that she could take me in her mouth. I moaned louder as she deepthroated me twice before lifting my cock up so that she could lick and suck on my balls while stroking me with one hand. I ran my fingers through her hair and started thrusting in and out of her mouth once again before I finally exploded in her mouth. She sealed her lips around my shaft and swallowed every last drop.

''Wow, that was…'' I was about to praise when Natasha grabbed me and switched us around so that she was now on top of me, straddling my lap.

''We're not done yet, not by a long shot!'' Natasha said as she grabbed my cock and lined it up with her dripping entrance. She rubbed her pussy over me until I was big and hard again, before lowering herself down and I entered her. The spy took a deep breath and closed her eyes shut as she took me all the way in, whimpering a bit.

She began to move up and down, placing her hands on my breasts, cupping and massaging them while looking over at Wanda, who was now watching and rubbing her clit. I moaned softly as I moved my hands up to Natasha's breasts, playing with them and pinching her nipples. She bit her lip and moaned, increasing her pace as I moved my hand downwards over her behind and giving it a firm squeeze and a spank.

''Mmm, I love that.'' She purred.

An idea came to me, and I looked over at Wanda as she continued to rub her pussy before fingering herself. She knew what I was hinting at, probably because of her mental powers, and nodded.

I looked up at Natasha. ''I know something you'll love even more.'' Using my superior strength, I grabbed her waist and lifted her up until my cock emerged from her pussy. Before she could complain, I entered her once again, but this time in her ass.

Her eyes bulged out and her mouth widened as a long, drawn out gasp escaped her. ''God, yes. Yes!''

"Natasha, you're so tight and wet." I moaned.

I moved my hands up to her hips again and started slamming harder and deeper inside her, releasing an animalistic grunt every time I thrust into her ass. With one hand, I reached around to spank her over and over until her behind was as red as her hair.

A part of me wishes that she was naked, but seeing her bounce on top of me as her breasts bobbed up and down, barely held together by her tight black suit, it was too good to look away from. I glanced over at Wanda, watching her suck on her fingers before sticking them back inside her pussy and fingered herself hard. She gave me a sensual look and winked.

''Told you it drives her crazy.''

I nodded in response and moaned as I felt Natasha's inner walls clenched around my cock.

Noticing that I was coming closer again, Wanda stopped masturbating and moved over to us. Before I could say a word, she was now straddling my face and I didn't hesitate for a moment as I began to lick her dripping wet slit, causing her to shudder on top of me. It was the best feeling ever to lap up Wanda's pussy while feeling Natasha continue to bounce up and down my cock. I could feel their bodies shuffle about, and my imagination when into over drive as I imagined them making out on top of me as I fucked them hard and raw.

I wanted to worship them.

I could hear Wanda moaning loudly at the feeling of my tongue going in and out of her pussy. _''More, more, more!''_ Wanda echoed in my thoughts. _''When you're done. I want you to fuck me next!''_

They continued to moan and thrash about until they reached orgasm, with Wanda squirting her juices all over my face, and I was enjoying every last drop, savouring the sweet taste. Next, I could feel Natasha release a loud moan of her own as she stopped bouncing and I felt her ass clench tightly. All it took were a few more hard thrusts before I shot my load inside of her behind, filling her up.

Natasha eased herself off of me, finally exhausted and unable to continue. However, Wanda told me she wanted more, and I still had enough power left in me to give her what she wanted.

I gently helped her off of me until she was on her hands and knees. She looked back over her shoulder at me and I knew that she really wanted me. I approached her from behind and entered her, thrusting erratically until I was fucking her into oblivion, doggy style, over come with passion. The sound of our hips slapping together was loud, but not as loud as the screams of pleasure Wanda released and my hand coming down to slap her behind over and over again.

As this went on, Natasha crawled next to us, cupping Wanda's face and the two of them kissed passionately. I grabbed Wanda's hips and thrust in and out until she was taking all of my cock inside of her. It come to a point where the floor was dripping wet from our juices.

Wanda clutched her hands tightly as I hit her sensitive spot and she was sent spiralling over the edge one final time. As she came all over my cock, she screamed out loud and collapsed to the ground, covered in our essence and sweat.

Feeling myself ready to explode again, I continued to give her a few more light thrusts, not wanting to hurt her, before pulling out and stroking my cock furiously. ''I'm gonna cum again!'' I said.

Natasha and Wanda hobbled over, resting on their knees and holding their breasts up. I cried out as they then enveloped my cock in between both their breasts, rubbing them together so that I was pressed right in the middle. ''Come on then. Shoot it all over us.'' Natasha said in a seductive tone.

I released a loud moan, firing shot after shot of cum all over their breasts and even on their faces. It took a few seconds before I finally stopped and had expelled as much as I could. I sat down trying to catch my breath as the two heroes looked at me, smiling wildly and with my cum covering their faces and costumes.

''Well,'' Natasha spoke up. ''I hope that you consider our offer to become an Avenger. We could really use you on the team.''

Wanda nodded. ''Indeed, and I'm sure that our other female companions would love to meet you.''

I grinned goofily and tiredly. ''Me too. Me too.''

XXX

''The end!'' I explained proudly and pressed the save button.

''Sweet mother of monkey milk,'' Vanellope gasped. ''Nice work. You really let your inner perv out there didn't you.''

''I guess I did. I don't know what came over me.''

''Apparently two superheroes did.'' She joked.

I rolled my eyes. ''You know what I mean. But we can't tell Ralph about this! Does he even know about your writing?''

''Of course not. He'd have a field day. Anyways it's not like I care, I've already got a great writing partner in you,'' She held up her fist again and I bumped it back with my own.

I have to admit, it was fine to write this. Now I can see what the appeal is behind someone writing fanfic smut with characters. ''So, do you have any more planned?''

''Of course, Marvel has an endless list. By the way, who is your favorite lady? I can do a chapter for you.''

I was about to answer when I suddenly had an idea. ''No.''

She eyed me curiously. ''No?''

''You have to guess.''

''What? There's like hundreds of characters.''

''Then you'll have plenty of options to choose from.''

She glared at me. ''You know, you're not as sweet or innocent as you let on.''

''Neither are you, I guess that's why we work so well together,'' I said and her cocky smile returned.

I stood up until I felt a familiar aching coming from my nether regions. I looked down to see a bulge poking out from underneath my jeans and hurried to cover myself. A story was one thing, but I didn't like the idea of showing myself to Vanellope for real. Although she couldn't help but snicker a bit. ''Wow, you really did get into the story.''

''I probably should have expected this. Um…do you mind if I go to the bathroom to…you know?''

She held up her finger to silence me. ''I have a better idea.'' She reached over to grab a piece of chewing cum and started to nibble on it. At first I was wondering what she was up to, until she took it out and then proceeded to throw it out of the window towards Ariel's back garden.

The next thing I know, I hear Ariel yell. ''Ah, Vanellope! I swear, one of these days…''

Vanellope cupped her hand next to her mouth and called out. ''Don't worry, Anna will be over to save you,'' She then turned to me and winked. ''Go get em, tiger.''

I was rooted to the spot, flabbergasted by her. ''I'm never going to understand you, am I?''

''Nope!''

The sound of Ariel's calls for help brought me back to reality and I rushed out of Vanellope's room and out of the house to assist Ariel.

I'm pretty sure you can guess what follows when Ariel leads me into her house, more specifically her bedroom. At least I can say that my life is never boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what did you think? Something a little different, huh? I wanted to include Marvel heroes but in a mostly realistic setting it would have been difficult, so I went with the idea that they were films and Vanellope and Anna could write stories about them. Now the question is, who do you think Anna's favorite Marvel heroine is?


	18. Colette Tatou

''Oh my God…''

''What is it?''

''Paste Pot Pete really is a real character!''

''What?''

''Never mind.'' I shook my head and put my phone back into my pocket as I strode along the pavement next to Elsa and Merida.

The Scottish woman's fiery curls bounced with every sway of her shoulders and in particular when she turned to face me with a grin. ''So, Anna? Ready for the grand tour yer sister's promised?''

''I cannot wait!'' I said excitedly. ''I've always wanted to see what Pixar University looks like. I've heard so many good things about it, about how fun and cool it is…''

''It's also hard work,'' Elsa interjected. ''More so than what I remember Disney High School to be.''

I hopped next to her. ''Well, it's like the next step. Besides, you have Merida by your side, and she's experienced with campus life there for a year longer.''

Merida chuckled amusedly. ''Aye, and I don't know how I survived my first year. Especially when I have my mother breathing down me neck all the time.''

''Is it that bad?'' I asked curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders. ''Nah, not as bad as it was. We've sorted out our differences, but she sometimes drove me to almost tearing my hair out.''

Elsa smirked. ''Even if it had come to that, it would have taken you too long to do that.'' She then ran her hand through Merida's curls, entwining her fingers in the red locks. I'm sure I was grinning goofily as usual from watching their cuteness together.

The longer we walked, the more impatient I became. I so desperately wanted to see what the university was like. Looking up pictures on Google or watching YouTube introduction videos could only do so much, I had to experience the real thing for myself. I wanted to rush on ahead of Elsa and Merida, but if I did that, I would definitely end up getting myself lost. I don't want a repeat of the sports center incident where I missed Kristoff's game, even if that meant getting some quality time with Rapunzel.

''Welcome!'' Elsa said bringing me out of my thoughts and when my eyes looked upon the sight before me, my smile widened to cartoonish levels.

The campus was amazing, the building seemed to stretch endlessly with multiple sections. It absolutely dwarfed my school, and even had the name PIXAR proudly displayed above the front gate. Just passed the entrance was a giant statue of a lamp balancing on top of a bright bouncy ball with a red star on it. I couldn't help but stare at it for the longest time, if this was what the outside looked like, I can only imagine the joy I'm going to have once I'm inside.

''Are you coming?'' I felt Elsa grab my hand and she and Merida lead me in past the entrance gate and through the main doors. The lobby was extraordinary. There was so much space, and in the back was a large fish tank that reached up towards the ceiling. Hundreds of fish swan around and I couldn't help but run forward and inspect them all.

Oh my gosh, that little clownfish with the small fin is the cutest thing ever.

''This is so cool!'' I said breathlessly.

''Well, mission accomplished,'' Merida said proudly. ''She's enjoying the tour before we've even gone past the front doors.''

Elsa rolled her eyes and playfully smacked her girlfriend's arm. She approached me to say something, but couldn't get very far before I heard the roaring of engines coming from the side. My mind was abuzz with the possibilities, so I hurried over to follow the source of the sound. I stared out the window and spotted a large field with a circular track and noticed a red racing car with a lightning bolt on the side speeding along.

''Is someone driving that?'' I gasped.

Elsa shook her head. ''No, no. It's driverless. Developed right here on campus by the higher years.''

''I have officially entered the future.''

Merida walked up next to me and gently bumped my arm with her own. ''That's what this campus likes to think. If you ever do consider coming here, know that Pixar will always want to push you to do the best that you can.''

''If it gets results like this, then that can only be a good thing.'' I replied.

I turned around to face Elsa and grinned at seeing her glowing smile. She must have been so happy to see how happy I was. She was so lucky to be here of all places. Pixar was always my first choice to apply for after I finish Disney, but now, it was going to be my only choice. I will not settle for anything else.

Finally, she approached me and titled her head to the side, gesturing towards another building further in the distance. ''Want to have a look at our dorm?''

''Heck yes!'' I nearly screamed excitedly.

XXX

''Home sweet home away from home!'' Elsa declared as she opened the door and revealed her shared room with Merida.

They stepped inside and I soon followed and was awestruck by a very cozy, sweet room with one side decorated in beautiful shades of blue and the other lined up with intricate carvings and Scottish nick-knacks that really made me want to jump on the next plane and visit the place.

''This is great,'' I said while taking a seat on Elsa's bed while Merida sat on the opposite side on her bed. It was strange that they had separate beds in their room considering their relationship, but then again, I suppose there must be rules to abide by. I turned to Elsa. ''So, did you ask to be set a room together or was it just luck?''

''No, I did request it,'' Elsa answered. ''It was tricky, but Merida was able to put in a good word.''

Merida chuckled and placed her hand over her heart. ''As long as we promised to be good saints. Although, not like they can do anything once the deed is done.''

Wanting to play along, I eyed Elsa. ''You? A good saint? I could never imagine.''

Before she could respond, Merida jumped in. ''Aye, she's a real trouble-maker on campus. You should see her at the parties every weekend.''

Elsa huffed sarcastically. ''Yes, because I am clearly one who stays up to party all night.''

''Till the break of dawn,'' Merida winked.

I noticed a little blush that Elsa was trying to hide and I couldn't help but think that there was some hidden truth to their words, except instead of them partying in clubs or bars, they like to party in this bedroom. It's not like I'm a young child, I can pick up on hidden innuendos, especially after my exploits. Although, I'm certain that Merida still doesn't know about my adventures and Elsa wouldn't tell unless I gave her the all clear.

After a moment of silence, I leaned back and got comfortable on the soft mattress of Elsa's bed. I wouldn't mind sleeping here for the night if they let me. ''Do you two have lectures for today?''

Merida shook her head. ''Nah. Hence why we're here giving you the grand tour. How are you liking things so far?''

''It's great,'' I said before hesitating and feeling my smile falter a little bit.

Elsa picked up on this and leaned down so that she was next to me and facing me. ''Anna, what's wrong?''

''Nothing, it's…it's nothing,'' I hesitated again.

Elsa continued to stare at me and wouldn't budge. To prove her point, Merida called out. ''I know that look, lass. She knows something's bothering ya, and won't quit until you spill. You can tell us. Do you want some privacy?'' Merida was about to stand up to leave.

I quickly bolted up on the bed to face them both. ''No, no, you can stay…'' I paused for a moment and sighed. ''For a split second, I just thought about leaving school. Time seems to be moving so quickly. Next year I'll be leaving Disney, and I'm not sure what'll happen next. I don't know if Kristoff wants to study anymore or try his hand at his family business. What about Rapunzel? What about the rest of my friends at school? It all seems to be happening in such a rush.''

Elsa gave me a sympathetic look and cupped my cheek with her hand. ''Trust me, we've been there.'' She nodded towards her girlfriend. ''Merida knows a thing or two about moving away from home.''

''Aye,'' She agreed. ''Scared me out of my wits end when I realized I would be moving so far from home and into a new place.''

''How did you cope with being so scared?'' I asked.

''To be honest, I can't remember. I was just thinking about all the new people I would get to meet. My new friends, and one in particular who would become my very amazing lady, Elsa.''

Elsa got all flustered and turned away. ''Stop it.''

''It's true though.'' Merida continued. ''You're going to miss a lot of people, and it's daunting if you dwell on it too hard. I'm not saying for you to be brave or anything, just don't let fear take a grip on yer. And if it does, then you yank back and show it who's boss.''

Merida was brimming with confidence and wisdom. I can totally see why and how Elsa would have fallen for her. If she gives these kind of fun pep talks on a daily basis, then I always want to listen to her, especially when it's been spoken with that awesome accent. ''Thanks, Merida.''

''It's no problem, anything to help my future sis in law.''

Elsa's eyes bulged out of their sockets. ''Okay, it's too early to be talking about that!''

''You mean like when I mention the prospect of the little ones scampering about on the floor of our home?'' She teased.

''Definitely too early to talk about that!'' Elsa shot back and I couldn't help but laugh along with them.

''I've always wanted to go to a wedding!'' I said.

Elsa shot a glare at me. ''Don't you start too!''

The room was filled with our laughter at my sister's expense. That is until we heard a faint knocking coming from their room door and I turned to see another girl around Elsa and Merida's age standing there. She had black hair draped over one side of her face and approached us very timidly. Her eyes were big but she was still nevertheless very pretty and quite a sight, enough to make me blush.

Elsa noticed the girl and greeted her. ''Hello, Violet. What's up?''

''I thought you might want to hear about this,'' The shy girl, Violet talked in a soft voice before noticing me. ''Oh, who is this?''

''Hi, I'm Anna!'' I stood up and went to introduce myself. I extended my hand and she cautiously took it to shake. ''I'm Elsa's sister.''

It seemed to click in her mind who I was. ''Ah, so you're the sister Elsa's mentioned.''

''I guess, wait, Elsa's mentioned me?''

''All the time,'' Violet responded. ''She never stops talking about her cute and bubbly sister with strawberry blonde hair.''

''Aw, I'm cute and bubbly?'' I gushed and turned to Elsa, who was doing her best to avoid all eye contact with me.

As if she wanted to avoid any embarrassing talks, Elsa cleared her throat and turned to Violet. ''So, what did you think we might want to hear about?''

Violet pointed down the hallway where I noticed a few more of the campus students were rushing towards something going on. ''Carl and Russell tied balloons to their dorm room and now they're floating over the campus.''

''Wait, what?'' I shook my head and stared in disbelief.

''Again?'' Merida yelled excitedly and jumped to her feet to rush out the door past Violet. ''I've got to see this. Come on, Elsa!''

Elsa huffed. ''One of these days, those boys are going to get themselves hurt.'' She pushed herself off her bed and moved over to me. ''Would you like to see? At a safe distance of course.''

''Miss the chance to see a dorm room flying with a bunch of balloons in the sky? Not a chance!'' I grinned. ''How is that even possible?''

''The magic and tenacity of Pixar students.'' She answered and the both of us hurried down the corridor to catch up with the other students.

Before we got too far, I turned back around to see Violet walking in the other direction and I waved at her. ''It was nice to see you Violet.''

She turned around with a shocked look, as if she was surprised that I acknowledged her presence. She waved back. ''It was nice to see you too.''

I smiled and turned around to try and catch up with Elsa, who appeared to be giving me a funny look. ''I hope that you're not mind is not being clouded by…inappropriate thoughts.'' She said sternly.

I rolled my eyes as we turned a corner. ''Oh come on, we just met.''

''Has that stopped you before?''

''Well, no.''

She giggled. ''You are incorrigible.''

Just when I thought we were about to catch up with Merida, another stampede of students came rushing from the other side of the hallway, and for a brief second I lost track of Elsa. Curse myself for being so short. I tried to jump up and spot her white hair in the crowd, but nothing stood out and I was wandering around aimlessly, hoping to catch sight of her before I end up getting myself lost.

Thankfully, the crowd began to disperse, but unfortunately in different directions and I stopped to wait and see if Elsa was anywhere to be seen. However, as all the students hurried along, probably trying to find the quickest shortcut, I was left behind and all alone.

I had got myself lost.

Immediately, I reached into my pocket for my phone. Thank goodness for modern technology. However, that proved ineffective as my battery had already died on me. That's my fault for using it all up trying to see if Paste Pot Pete was a genuine Marvel character.

I thought about staying behind and waiting for Elsa or Merida to come back and look for me, but after a few minutes passed there were nowhere to be found. Elsa must be flipping out of her mind thinking that I've been trampled to death or pushed out of a window.

Before I could ponder for too long the seriousness of my predicament, a delicious aroma wafted into my nose, sending my nostrils into a blaze. I sighed with delight at the delectable scent and had to find out where it was coming from. Whenever in doubt, the nose knows. I'm sure that if Elsa does come looking for me, she just has to know that I will be in any place where delicious food was. She knows me well enough.

I followed the smell until I stumbled into what looked like a cooking classroom, resembling a very neat kitchen. Pots and pans were stacked along cooking ovens and microwaves and standing in the middle of the kitchen was a woman, busy cooking and stirring a pot with something tasty sizzling and smoking. My mouth watered and I couldn't stop myself from approaching the woman.

I got close enough until I was pretty much standing right next to her, but she was so into her work that she hadn't noticed me, so I decided to play it cool. ''Hi there…''

Instantly, she grabbed a knife next to her and brought it down until it jabbed through my shirt and pinned me down onto the board next to her. I shrieked afraid that she might have hit my arm, but her aim was impressive, only cutting through the material of my shirt. I stared up at her, and all of a sudden my mouth was no longer watering because of the food, but because of the beautiful woman who was staring down intensely at me.

''No, no more distractions. Do you know how long I have been slaving away on this group project myself because I am the only one willing to take on this challenge?''

''I…I don't…''

''Long enough. I cannot even remember what day of the week it is! But, I suppose that's just the life of a university student for you, isn't it?''

I should be terrified that this woman with a knife pinning me down was yelling and clearly in a very angry mood, but I couldn't help but feel more attracted as I listened to her very hot French accent. God, I'm such a perv, even when held at knifepoint.

''I'm sorry, okay?'' I tried to apologize. ''I got lost and smelt your cooking and thought…''

''Thought you could have a taste?'' She interrupted and glared at me. ''Well, you can't. It's not ready. And I will stay here all day and night until it is ready.''

I tried to appease her. ''That's great dedication.''

''Dedication? Or stupidity? At this point, I can't even tell for myself anymore. I wonder if this is now even worth it anymore. If I want to apply myself for the finest restaurant in the world I need to make my mark here, but I cannot do that when I surrounded by men who cower with their tail between their legs the moment an opportunity presents itself and I am here to pick up the slack.''

I gulped and offered a nervous smile. ''Well…you're not a coward.''

''No, I am not. I am a cook. And a fighter. And very, very stressed. You are a distraction and I must ask that you please kindly leave,'' She said with a cold tone and removed the knife off from me so that I was no longer trapped.

I breathed a sigh of relief and watched her as she continued to make her recipe. I wanted to stay and savor that smell for as long as possible, but right now, I was terrified of what she might do next. ''Okay, I'm sorry to hear that you're stressed and I'm sorry if I'm a distraction, I'll just leave now. You won't even remember I was here. In fact, I'm not even from here. I'm visiting my sister, Elsa. Have you two met? Or do you know Merida?''

She shot a hard stare over her shoulder towards me. ''I feel my stress levels rising again, like the heat in this kitchen.''

I stopped speaking. ''Sorry, sorry. I'll let you get back to cooking by yourself. It smells yummy, by the way, whatever it is you're cooking…''

I flinched when she turned around to face me and for a moment I was afraid that she was going to play samurai with her knives again, but this time she didn't appear as harsh. ''The smell is only a part of it. What really matters is the taste and the experience afterwards. The aroma is right but the taste is all wrong, and I cannot sleep until I get it right.''

''Well, maybe a bit of sleep might help. You know? A bit of refuel.''

''I wish I could,'' She said and turned around to go back to cooking, but continued talking with me over her shoulder. ''But I have no time for rest. No rest, no breaks, not even any sex until I finish this. Blasphemous on a campus, I know, but it has to be done.''

I couldn't help but shiver at that last part. The way that word rolled off her tongue with that accent coating it in sexiness, it made my skin tingle and a certain body part of mine started to harden. ''Well…one break couldn't hurt, could it?''

''You are persistent as you are annoying; I'll give you that. Cute, but annoying.''

''Thanks…I think.''

''It doesn't matter. Not like I've had good action recently anyway. The last man I was with, it did not help me reach enlightenment, so to speak.''

I shrugged my shoulders. ''It couldn't have been that bad, could it?''

''Let me put it as simple as possible. He had a very little chef who could not stir my pot.''

I felt my heart thunder in my chest at the way she described that. I did feel sorry for the guy, it's a low blow to be called out and compared to size wise, but she did seem to be quite stressed out. Here she was working away on her own without any breaks and she hasn't had any action on what might have been a long time.

Well, I guess this could be where I come into the picture. Let's face it, the set-up is right, and we all know how this situation has played out for me in the past. No one is around, so I might as well go in. ''So, what's your name?''

''I am only telling you because I am afraid you will not go away unless I say so, it's Colette Tatou.''

''Colette.'' I whispered dreamily. So sexy, so seductive, so French. My heart fluttered like a butterfly. Wanting to play Sauvé, I leaned against the draw next to her. ''My name is Anna, by the way. You know, I think you need a moment to unwind and forget your worries. I can help with that…''

''Not interested.''

I froze. ''Okay, I don't usually get that response.''

For the first time, I saw a sincere smirk tug on her lips, even if it was at my expense. ''You are cute, but you are not my type.''

''Oh. As in personality-wise, or…''

''Let's just say, I prefer someone with a little more…meat to them.''

''Oh, well I have been working out recently,'' I pumped my arm and tried to show off my growing biceps.

She narrowed her eyes at me. ''Not that kind. The kind that a woman like you won't be dangling around.''

After giving me a little stare she returned to cooking and tried to ignore me. I know that she doesn't intend to hurt me. After all, she doesn't know me. But something about that comment hurt inside. It was the first time in a long time where I felt…uncomfortable about myself, truly uncomfortable, like before the start of this school year. I stared down at the floor, feeling dejected.

The silence caused her to turn and face me and she looked confused to see me look so sad. I stared at her. ''You know, some women do come with a little extra. It's different for all, but it does apply. Think about that next time.'' I turned to leave for the door, feeling to hurt to hear her response.

What turned out to be a nice day with my sister was beginning to become a real tiresome experience. I just wanted to go back home now. I was about to reach for the exit when a hand came from behind me and slammed the door shut. I turned around to see Colette stare at me, with an actual soft expression. ''You have a…''

''Something a woman wouldn't usually have dangling? Yeah.''

She sighed tiredly, probably with herself, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She gazed at me. ''I am sorry. That was unacceptable of me to say.''

I shrugged my shoulders. ''You don't know me so…''

She held up her hand to silence me. ''That is no excuse, nor is there anything I can say or do that would excuse my actions and words to you. I am feeling stressed and I am not thinking clearly when speaking. You are right, I believe that I do need a break.''

Well, I guess things weren't all bad then. I gave her a small smile. ''You do that, I'm sure once you come back you can get to work on whatever it is you're making.''

She actually smiled back at me and then gestured for me to follow her over to the sizzling pot. I did as instructed and hurried along behind her. ''Perhaps I need another set of taste buds to give an opinion. Go on, taste.''

I looked at her in shock. ''Really?''

''Yes, but please hurry. It's best when hot, and I do not make offers like this to anyone.''

She handed me a large spoon for me to scoop up what I guess to be some kind of stew. I blew on it, feeling the heat before it had even touched my lips. Carefully, I sipped a small bit, tasting a dash of meat and veg inside and let it slip down my throat. My body rushed with warmth and my stomach flipped with happiness at the taste. I hummed in approval. ''This is so good.''

Colette placed her hands on her hips and looked quite pleased. ''It is nice that I can satisfy someone.''

''Oh, you have satisfied me a lot.'' I said and then cringed when I properly thought my sentence over. ''That came out wrong. Sorry.''

She waved her hand. ''Please, I am the one who remarked that they haven't gotten laid in a while.''

I laughed and placed the spoon down. It was nice that the tension had broken between us and she seemed like she wanted to really make me feel better and seemed quite apologetic with what she said to me. Feeling a bit lucky, I decided to try my hand again. ''You know, my offer still stands if you want to fix that?''

She arched her brow at me. ''Even after what I said to you?''

''You apologized. It's water under the bridge now. Plus, now my secret's out, so it's only if you're interested. If not, I don't mind. It's up to you.''

She stared at me with great interested, I could tell she was trying to stop her eyes from wandering downstairs to inspect the tent growing in my jeans. ''Are you sure?''

I thought of another idea to make things a bit easier and lighter. ''If you like, you can look at the menu to see if it's what you like.'' I placed my hands on the buckle of my belt, giving her an idea of what I was offering.

She bit her bottom lip and thought carefully. Not too long later, she nodded. ''Why not? I think that we both need this.''

Without another word, I unbuckled my jeans and pushed my jeans down along with my boxers. My head started to spin as I watched her expression go from curious to surprised in a nanosecond. She was gazing right at my hard cock, saluting her and throbbing.

''My word,'' She gasped. ''You certainly do not have a little chef.''

I stood with my hands behind my back. My eyes drifted to the door. ''Is anyone going to come in on us?''

''Not a chance, I've been here by myself all week. I think I am the only one brave enough to complete this course.'' She replied, still staring at my penis standing tall and proud.

My breath grew heavier as I stepped closer. ''Then…what would you say if I said right here and right now.''

She finally stared up to my face and looked me in the eyes with a confident smirk. ''I wouldn't say anything. I would just do this.'' She then reached around to grab my hair at the back of my head and pull me in close for a passionate kiss.

After being taken by surprise, in no time I was kissing her back and our tongues were dancing inside each other's mouths. Our hands were all over each other, feeling each other's bodies and helping to remove all of our layers of clothing. I easily stepped out of my jeans and boxers and hurried to throw my shirt and bra away.

While my hands went to unbuttoning her attire, my lips hungrily attached to her neck and I kissed my way down while I pulled her clothes off her shoulders and down her body. A white bra was underneath, looking marvelous on her, but right now it was in the way. I unhooked that off her body and started to caress and suck on her breasts and nipples. She moaned with delight as we melted to the ground and lay there, with me on top of her and kissing her all over.

It felt so good to feel her hands run through my hair as I sucked and bit down on her hardened nipples. She lifted her body up so that I could pull the rest of her clothing off from her and toss it to the side. All that she had no except for her shoes and socks, were a pair of black panties that already had a wet patch revealed in the middle.

While my lips danced along her soft stomach, my fingers grazed over the top of her panties and teased her gently, earning more exquisite moans of approval.

I felt her hand push me down further until my face was between her legs. ''No more teasing. I need this now!''

Not wanting to keep her waiting, I grabbed the string of her panties and pulled them down her legs. Not all the way, I left them dangling on her ankles. Hungrily, I dived in and began licking along her thighs and towards her pussy.

I heard her gasp and her hand clutched my hair, pushing me closer, wanting more. I wanted more too. I stuck my tongue inside of her. Playing with her while giving her exactly what she wanted, I rubbed and teased her clit, causing her body to heave rapidly with increase speed. Her legs rested on my shoulders and started to lock around my head. I could still feel her panties over her ankles rub against my back. Jolts of sensation were running throughout both are bodies.

''You like that?'' I ask in between licks.

"Yes. Please don't stop!" She panted.

I continued to lick the outer lips of her pussy while rubbing her clit with my thumb. It was driving her insane. I would then stick my tongue inside her pussy, each time I did this, it would drive her wild. She was getting really close to the edge.

"Oh, fuck! I am going to cum!" She cried out.

I continued to rub her clit faster and faster, leaving her a quivering mess as her orgasm washed over her. Colette's body rocked into me, she was shaking and thrashing around. I could feel her body turn to jelly as I liked and sucked her through her orgasm.

Once it was over, I stopped and allowed her a few seconds to get her bearings. Before long, I crawled up alongside her while holding my cock in my hand. I couldn't help but stroke myself, especially when seeing her in this state, and the way her eyes lit up when I was now kneeling over her with my penis right in her face.

''Now it's your turn to have a taste.'' I said.

I grabbed her head and she opened her mouth for me, sticking her tongue out, allowing me to slap my cock on it, giving her a small taste of what was to come. Literally.

As soon as her mouth was open wide enough, I shoved my cock past her drooling lips. Despite my size, she was doing her best to try and take as much of me down her throat as she could. She grabbed hold of it and began to suck it harder and then softer, over and over again. She might have been to eager, because she started to gag on me and I had to pull out a little.

''Don't worry if you can't fit it all. Just take what you can.'' I encouraged her.

After a few more gentle sucks, she grabbed my shaft and began stroking it, driving me mad. She saw this and grinned seductively. ''Is that good?''

''Yes, that's so good.'' I reassured her.

She continued for a while, trying her best to take all of me in, but always doing her best to please me as much as possible. I could feel myself getting closer and closer. I was pushed over the edge when her hand reached under to fondle my balls, causing chills to crawl up my body. Unable to stop myself, I gushed inside of her mouth. Trickles of cum leaked out of the side of her mouth but she sucked me dry and swallowed whatever was there.

She licked her lips and gazed at me. ''A taste I can get use to.''

''I would always be more than happy to give you a sample.''

She stroked me, gently at first, and then harder when she realized I was at full size in no time at all. ''I want you inside me.''

''Okay, just let me get…'' I reached for my jeans to retrieve my condom, but she grabbed my hand to stop me.

''No, if you want to cum, just pull out. I want to feel this all so badly.''

I didn't want to deny her, so I nodded. As long as I pulled out it shouldn't be too bad.

She lay down on her side and made me turn to my side as well. She then grabbed my cock and began to rub it on her pussy. She aimed it and then slowly applied a little pressure. By this point, she was so wet that I started to slip through little by little, until the head of my cock was inside of her. She couldn't help but gasp, especially when I pushed harder and applied more pressure. She might have underestimated my size. I guess her previous guy was quite small in comparison.

I pulled out and then slowly pushed back in, repeating this motion a few more times until my cock was halfway in.

"Keep going, please." She pleaded.

She then began to rock her hips slowly, while I was pulling out and pushing into her pussy slowly and steady. Very soon, it was clear that the pleasure was beginning to dominate, especially when her mouth went agape and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as I fully entered her.

I could only moan as my movements started to become a little more faster. Every pump was sending electric waves all over our bodies. I began to see stars. She bit her lip as it was all she could do from almost fainting with my cock inside her.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Your dick is so huge! It feels so good." She moaned.

Wanting to make her feel better, I stopped pushing my cock in and pulled out completely. Before she could argue, I stared at her. "Lay on your back and raise your legs."

She did as she was told and so I grabbed her by her thighs and aimed my cock for her pussy before slowly thrusting inside once again. This time it was a little easier for me to push in. I started slowly. Pushing and pulling out of her tight pussy and leaving her in complete ecstasy. It was like we were both animalistic in this lovemaking game. She wanted to be pleasured, and I wanted to give her my all.

I began to pump into her harder and faster with every thrust, leaving her crying out in delight as she felt every jolt of pleasure. I could tell that she was nearing her second orgasm as I continued to fuck her. And then as I continued to pump it happened and her orgasm hit her hard.

There was nothing better than seeing her back arch upwards as she screamed out loud intensely as she came harder than the first time. I continued pounding into her as she came over my cock, making it wetter. Her juices began to flow out of her pussy and onto my cock.

She still wanted more as she was now touching her clit and began to rub it. I began to move a little slower, trying not to overwhelm her. She was probably amazed that I was showing no signs of fatigue despite how much I was giving her. With every push inside of her, I felt myself going in deeper and deeper. She continued to rub herself as I continued fucking her.

We could hear flesh slapping together as I fucked her. I would sometimes increase the tempo and then slow down. All in an attempt to keep this going for as long as possible, but I had to give out at some point.

"I am about to cum!" I cried.

I then pulled my cock out and began to stroke it fast and hard. Soon enough, jets of cum flew out and all over Colette's body. Some reached up to splash her face while sound landed on her full breasts. I continued to spread my release all over her while her body shook from the pleasure.

She wiped some of it off her face and then licked it. ''A wonderful taste.''

''As are you.'' I breathed heavily. ''I don't think that sentence made any sense…''

Then suddenly we heard a loud bang coming from the door. Colette and I shared a quick glance before we scrambled around the kitchen to find our clothes and put them on. She retrieved and box of tissues on the counter and quickly wiped herself. As we finished putting the final bits of clothes on we heard a knock at the door.

''Anna, are yer in there?''

It was Merida.

I couldn't stop her as the door opened as she stepped inside. Luckily, by now, Colette and I were fully dressed and she was tending to her cooking as if nothing had happened. I did my best to look innocent while Merida eyed us curiously. ''What's going on here?''

''Nothing,'' I replied quickly. ''I got lost and found myself here.''

''Aye. Elsa was worried. But she told me that if you'd be anywhere it would be in a kitchen.''

''That's my sister for you.'' I said.

''Well, come on. We don't want to keep her waiting.''

Before leaving, I turned to Colette and she smiled at me before winking. ''Don't be a stranger around these parts, Anna. There is always more tastes for you to try in the future.''

''I can't wait.'' I said and hurried to meet up with Merida before things got too suspicious.

The two of us left and Merida smirked. ''I hope that she weren't giving you any hassle. She can be quite the feisty one, especially to new people.''

I shook my head. ''No, I think we got along just fine.''

''Cool. Well, I hope that this slight detour hasn't dampened your tour of Pixar.''

''Not in the slightest.'' I responded.

In fact, I think I'm going to be coming back here more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you guys think? Did you enjoy it? Leave a review telling me what you thought. We'll be seeing more of Pixar in the future, and of course, more talks with Anna, Elsa and Merida. What will these three get up to in the future? We'll see.


	19. Mirage

The moment Merida and I stepped inside of her dorm room, I felt myself engulfed by my sister wrapping her arms around me and hugged me tightly, like she hadn't seen me in years. ''I was so worried,'' She sighed with relief.

It was never a bad thing to get hugged by Elsa, but I couldn't help but feel this was getting blown a little out of proportion as I returned the hug. ''It's fine, I'm okay. It's not like I got trampled or anything.''

''But what if you had?'' She replied. ''It would have been my fault if I had brought you here…''

''What? How could you blame yourself?''

''You're only here because of me. So if you get hurt on campus, I can't help but feel responsible.''

On the one hand it felt silly that she felt so responsible for me, she was always anxious about the littlest things and wouldn't dare to consider the possibility of me or anyone else she loved getting hurt. But, it was nice that she did always put others well being first and always wanted to look out for me. I didn't want to invalidate her feelings. She just wanted to help.

Before I could say anything, Merida approached her and gently tugged on her arm, causing my sister and her to stare into each other's eyes. Merida offered a wide smile. ''Look, she's fine. You have nothing to worry about. If she's half the woman you are, I'm betting she can look out for herself too.''

I grinned. ''Oh, if I was half the woman my sister was, I would feel that my life dream has been accomplished.''

We all shared a quick laugh, including Elsa, who seemed to perk up and probably realized that she was fussing over nothing and everything was fine in the end. She turned to Merida. ''Thank you.'' She then looked over at me. ''So, what happened after you got separated from us?''

''I just ended up stumbling around trying to find where you two were. I would have called, but my phone was dead…oh, speaking of which,'' I retrieved my phone from my pocket and raced towards the desk where a charger laid. ''Do you mind?''

Elsa shook her head and I put my phone on charge, leaving it there as it beeped. I turned back around to see that Elsa was still looking at me curiously. ''But where did you go?''

This time, Merida jumped in. ''I found her with Colette. You know the French student from that cooking class?''

''Oh?'' Elsa's eyes moved about, I could see the wheels turning in her head as she slowly looked over at me. ''What were they doing?'' She questioned.

I tried my best to play innocent, much like how Elsa was. It was not difficult for her to guess what most likely happened if I had some alone time with a woman. I folded my hands behind my back and tried to not fiddle with my fingers and hoped that a certain tent wasn't growing under my jeans as the memories of what happened a while ago played in my head.

Merida seemed blissfully unaware and waved her hand dismissively. ''Not much. I saved your sister before Colette could rough her up, right, Anna?''

I could practically see Elsa breath a sigh of relief when she knew that Merida didn't know what happened. I played along with the Scottish girl. ''Oh yeah, Merida definitely came to my rescue. Like a knight on horseback.''

Merida's smile grew brighter. ''Hey, I use to do horse riding, ya know?''

''Really?''

''Yeah, if we ever go to a ranch one day, I'll have to teach you.''

I was about to jump up and squeal with joy before Elsa laughed and turned to her girlfriend. ''I don't know about that.''

''What do you mean?'' Merida asked. ''I'm an excellent rider.''

''Yes, but a poor teacher. Remember what happened that time you tried to teach me.''

''You only got a little bruise. And it was you who spooked the horse.''

Elsa gasped and playfully slapped Merida's arm. ''It was not my fault. You hadn't instructed me properly.''

''You're right. This was early on in our relationship. You couldn't understand my accent yet.'' Merida jibbed and brushed her hip against Elsa's, almost knocking her off balance. Although my sister could give as good as she could take and bumped her back.

I laughed at their antics. ''I'm guessing Elsa got thrown off a horse, then?''

Elsa huffed. ''I did not get thrown off.''

Merida smirked. ''Ya right, she didn't. She got catapulted off.''

''Hey!'' She moaned.

This didn't stop Merida from continuing. ''I think she must have bumped her head too, because when I went to get her and scold her for not listening to my instructions, she asked me to be her girlfriend.''

My hands went to my mouth to try and supress my cries of delight and my face went as red as Merida's hair. Elsa brushed a single strand of hair out of her face while Merida wrapped her arm Elsa's shoulder. My sister cleared her throat. ''Yes, well…I must have hit my head.'' Her attempt at a snide comment didn't work as well when she couldn't stop herself from breaking into a large smile. After a moment, Elsa stared at me. ''I think our tour is finished for today.''

I groaned. ''Really?''

''I'm afraid so.'' She turned to Merida. ''I'll see Anna out of campus, save her from getting lost again.'' She glanced towards me and winked.

I stuck my tongue out at her. Immature, but for siblings it's our way of communication.

XXX

''Save for getting lost, I'm glad to hear you've had a good day.'' Elsa told me as we walked down the hallway towards the exit.

I'm actually glad that she went with me because despite my thinking, I would have most likely gotten lost again. I underestimated how big this place was. Then again, if I do get lost and end up in the arms of another beautiful woman, I wouldn't be complaining. But, I've got more time with Elsa, so that's good for me too.

I smirked. ''It wasn't so bad that I got lost.''

''Hmm, I'll say,'' She gave me a knowing glance. ''So, Colette?''

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked away with a flustered expression. ''Well, to be honest, it wasn't as straightforward as usual.''

''Oh?'' She raised her eyebrow and gazed at me, worried that something bad might have happened.

''It's okay, though,'' I quickly defended. ''She said some things that got under my skin, but she apologized and seemed genuine about it. Then…one thing lead to another…'' I blushed.

''Are you sure? If she hurt you, I'll…'' She threatened, looking ready to explode before I put my hands on her shoulder to stop her from finishing her threat.

''Really, Elsa. It's fine. I've heard worse from people who didn't think about what they said.''

She sighed and stopped to face me. ''That's my point. I hate to think of anyone hurting you.''

I smiled warmly at her. ''You don't have to worry. I can stand up for myself.''

''I know,'' She looked away dejectedly. ''It still worries me,''

I cup her cheek and force her to look at me. ''You have nothing to worry about. I know that you've always got my back.''

She held my hand tenderly and grinned. ''Yes, and evidently, it seems you have a legion of women to defend your honor as well.''

''I wouldn't go as far to say legion…''

Just then, we were interrupted by the sound of a sultry voice. ''I hope that I'm not interrupting anything here…''

Elsa and I turned to greet the person who owned the voice, and my jaw hit the floor when I caught sight of a stunning woman with tanned skin and platinum hair staring at us. Her figure was tall and slender, captured perfectly with smart uniformed attire that showed off professionalism and intelligence.

As I visibly and loudly gulped, Elsa quickly shot away, causing me to let go of her blushing face. ''Mirage, nothing was happening. I swear…''

Mirage? God, even her name was mysterious and enticing.

The woman giggled. ''I should hope not. I always thought that you and Merida were a cute couple, even if you fail to pay attention in class.''

''You've got it all wrong,'' Elsa continued. ''This is my sister, Anna. I was just showing her around the university because it might be one of her choices for next year.''

''Oh, I see,'' She said and turned to me, making my body shake just from the subtle look in her eyes that had me squirming. She approached me and extended her arm, holding out her hand. ''Well, it's nice to finally meet you.''

''Me too,'' I said and hoped that I wasn't droopily. ''I mean, it's nice to meet you too. Not meet me obviously because I already know me, I meant you…me…you…hi!'' I quickly shook her hand, also hoping that my palms were sweaty and my grip wasn't too tight.

Seeing that I was nervous, Elsa stepped between us. ''Mirage is one of my teachers here. Her field is business.''

''Oh, that sounds interesting.'' I said.

Mirage smiled. ''Hmm, not a hint of irony in that statement. It's rare to find someone who finds business studies interesting.''

''I guess it depends on the people really. If you have the right teacher, anything can be made fun and interesting.''

''That can also go both ways. If the student isn't keen, not much can be learn,'' She glanced towards Elsa. ''Luckily, your sister is a fine student. I don't have a bad word to say about her.''

Elsa blushed. ''Thank you.''

Mirage grinned and started to walk around us, heading in the other direction. ''I best be off now. I need to prepare for another class. It was nice to meet you, Anna. And if you're anything like your sister, then Pixar will welcome a great student in the future.''

''Wow, thanks.'' I replied and watched her leave. When she turned around, I couldn't stop my eyes from peering downwards, watching her hips sway and the way her behind shifted with every step. Her heels clicked on the ground and I was unable to look away from her long, slender legs, wishing that I could touch them.

I would have kept staring if not for Elsa now being the one to place her hand on my cheek and force me to look at her. ''Behave.''

''I wasn't going to do anything…''

''Isn't that how this always starts?'' She probed.

I kept my lips shut, licking them a bit when they got dry. After a moment of silence, I gave Elsa a teasing smile. ''I've never been with a teacher before.''

''You're…''

''Incorrigible. But you love it.''

''I have grown accustomed to it. Yes.'' She smiled back.

XXX

Once we were outside of the building, with Elsa and I standing under the gate with the Pixar name proudly displayed, we hugged tightly for what felt like minutes. ''Are you sure you don't want me to come home with you?'' She asked.

''I'm sure. There's no point you coming and then having to travel back again. Go enjoy your time with Merida before you get bombarded with classes again.''

She rolled her eyes before giving me a nice smile.

I decided to add a bit more. ''I do like the three of us hanging out.''

''Indeed,'' She agreed. ''It is pleasant being with my two favorite people in the world.''

I wanted to smile, but something about the way her smile and look deflated a little after that statement made me feel that something was still on her mind. Probably about Merida knowing about my so-called adventures. ''You know, I don't mind if Merida knows about me.''

''Yes, but I wouldn't want to just reveal that to her without your consent. I would rather you told her. Though, I'm not sure how we could possibly bring that up in a conversation. Then again, with your habit of being discreet, she will find out another way. A way that I have most likely experienced.''

''You mean walking in on me with another girl? Catching me with my fly down? Or me literally climaxing over you?''

Her eyes shot opened and she covered her mouth with her hand. ''Anna, you don't have to put it like that.''

I couldn't help but laugh. ''I'm kidding, Elsa. Don't worry, I promise that me exploding over Merida will never happen.''

''Yes,'' She responded and her eyes drifted elsewhere. Saying that out loud might have unintentionally put that mental image in her head. Merida is beautiful and so much fun, but I could never do anything like that to Elsa. I pushed that image out of my head, probably a lot quicker than Elsa though because she was still mulling it over and even looked to lick her lips. That might have just been my mind playing tricks on me though. She shook her head and looked towards the road. ''You better head home now. I promise to visit you soon.''

''You better. Otherwise I'm going to come back here and probably just move in with you.''

''You say that like it's a bad thing.'' We shared another laugh and hug, holding each other and I enjoyed her warmth for a few more seconds before we reluctantly let go and she turned to head back inside.

I also started making my way home, thinking over my day spent at Pixar and my time with Elsa and Merida. Despite the fact that I had a moment with another lovely woman, I couldn't help but feel that the most enjoyable parts of the day were with my sister. Not to say that I wouldn't want to keep company with Colette again, and if I bump into Mirage in an empty classroom anytime soon, I wouldn't mind acting out a student-teacher fantasy with her.

My body shivered at the thought. I guess that I better call Rapunzel and let her know how my day went.

I reached into my pocket to get my phone but couldn't seem to find it. Then I remembered, I left my phone charging back in Elsa's dorm room.

''Dang it!'' I hate that phone so much.

I rushed back inside, hoping to catch Elsa in time but she was nowhere to be found. Great, now I had to retrace my steps and pray that I didn't get lost again.

It took me forever to roam around the campus, going through different hallways and corridors and at one point, I think I did so the fabled floating dorm room aloft with balloons drifting away in the skies. But there was still no sight of Elsa and Merida's room anywhere.

A good half an hour must have passed by. Just when all hoped seemed lost, just like me, I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see it was the girl I met from earlier, Violet. ''Hey.'' I greeted.

''Hi there, you still here?'' She asked me with a curious tone.

''Yeah, funny story, I was on my way out, well I actually was out. But then I found out I left my phone behind, in my sister's room, and as you can see I'm horrible with directions so despite being there a couple of times today, I can't seem to find it anywhere.'' I babbled uncontrollably.

Violet didn't seem annoyed by my rambles and shyly approached me. ''Well, I know the way. I can lead you if you like.''

''That would be awesome. Thank you so much.''

''No problem.'' She said and began to lead the way.

As we walked onwards, I started to recognize where I was going, but I didn't want Violet to depart just yet. ''So, do you and Elsa hang out, or…''

She shook her head. ''Not really. We know each other, but don't hang out. I'm not too much of a people person.''

''Hey, that's not a bad thing.''

''You'd be the first I've heard to say that. All I ever hear is that I should hang out with others more or attend more parties and that will help me come out of my shell. What if I don't have a shell to come out of? What if this is just the way that I am?''

''Trust me, I know a bit about wanting to try and be myself when…things seem to say otherwise,'' I tried to reason, not wanting to shock her with too much personal information about myself. ''You don't have to do what others say if it makes you uncomfortable. A lot of people can find solace in other quieter things.''

She smiled at me. ''I'm glad to meet someone who thinks like that.''

Before long, we rounded a corner and I spotted a very familiar door at the end of the hallway. ''There it is!'' I said excitedly before turning to Violet. ''Thanks a bunch for the help. If you've got somewhere else to be, you can go.''

''Are you sure you won't get lost on the way out?'' She jibbed.

''I'm not that bad with directions…I think,'' I mumbled, earning a cute and sweet laugh from Violet. She didn't seem to like too much eye contact or standing to close to me, but we both seemed to enjoy each other's presence, so that was nice. ''But really, thank you.''

''You're welcome, and maybe we'll bump into each other soon,'' She said while turning around to leave.

''Yeah, I hope so too.'' I said and waved her goodbye, watching her leave. Oh boy, I'm just as hopelessly in love here as I am back at Disney. It's like these places are inseparable.

Pushing those thoughts away, I walked over to the door, noting how quiet the place seemed to be and no one else seemed to be around. I guess everyone was still being entertained by the floating dorm room and the balloons. I can only imagine the kind of active adventures that students get up to at this university. As I got closer to the door, I noticed that it was slightly open with light pouring out from the cracks. Ha, and Elsa has a go at me for leaving doors unlocked, she can't talk now.

I was about to politely knock, not wanting to intrude when a noise caught me off guard. I had to lean my head in closer to the door, pressing my ear against the wooden frame to get a better understanding of what the noise was. It almost sounded like…moaning. Delighted moaning. Delighted moaning that sounded like it was coming from Elsa.

Oh…oh…is this what I think it is? I mean, it makes sense I guess, Merida and Elsa are allowed to…but I've never caught them in the act before. I should walk away now and give them their space, but something compelled me to stay.

That's when I heard something mumbled through the door, crying out with a commanding voice. ''That's right. Get me nice and wet so you can fuck me!''

It didn't sound like Elsa, but it was no doubt her voice. My heart raced and my skin grew all hot and sweaty.

Before I even realized what was happening, I leaned in closer to peer through the gap and almost gasped aloud at what I was seeing.

Elsa was completely naked. Her gorgeous, luscious body on full display. However, it's not like that is something I haven't seen before.

Merida was also naked. This was a first for me, and I was absolutely amazed by her curvy, full body. Her arms were strong, her stomach was rippled and defined and her legs were thick. I'm never going to get that sight out of my head now.

But, the most startling thing of all was not just that they were both naked, but that Merida was resting on one of the beds, with Elsa straddling her, sitting on the red head's face. Elsa was being eaten out riding her girlfriend's face. They must have been at this since I left, because Elsa's body was covered in sweat, causing her hair to stick to her face as her body swayed and she gripped Merida's hair tightly.

I was in awe. I shouldn't be watching this. At least with Elsa stumbling upon me, it was at the end, but here, I was watching her in the middle of it all.

Every fibre of my being was saying that I should look away now…but I didn't want to. My eyes were drawn to Elsa and Merida, watching them with so much interest. My mouth was watering and I felt a familiar sensation run down my body and harden between my legs.

I was intoxicated by the intense look in Elsa's face. It was so dominating and hungry, I've never seen her like that before. ''Lick me. Taste how wet I am for you.'' She ordered, roughly moving her pussy on Merida's face.

I could also her Merida moan between licks.

Each sound, each sight, each little second sent chills through my body, and soon my pants were becoming too tight for me to handle. I was standing in the middle of a hallway, anyone could come by at any time. But right now that didn't matter. As I watch Elsa continue to grind her pussy on Merida's face, I reached down to unbutton my jeans and pull out my cock. I was so sensitive already, I cupped my hand over my mouth to silence my moans as I gripped my dick and started to masturbate.

''Deeper, deeper,'' Elsa moaned, as she let go of Merida's head and cupped her breasts.

A part of me wished those were my hands on her. No, all of me wished it. I wished that was me in there with them. Either under Elsa or over Merida. It was wrong, but so right as well.

I stroked myself for what felt like minutes, utterly mesmerized. Despite Elsa continually grinding on top of her, Merida eagerly lapped up all her juices as she kept her face buried in her pussy. After a while, Elsa got off from her girlfriend. Merida's face was dripping, both from sweat and Elsa's essence, and her hair was tangled everywhere. Without warning, Elsa grabbed Merida's hair and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, earning a sharp but pleasing yelp from the Scottish girl. ''I'm wet enough,'' Elsa whispered just loud enough for me to hear. ''Now fuck me.''

Okay, I know that Elsa and Merida must have moments like this. It's what most couples do. But I can't believe Elsa was acting this seductive and dominating, it was so unusual but such a turn on. Even during this pause while Merida went to get some from the desk, I couldn't stop stroking myself. I didn't know where to turn, everywhere I looked sent me closer to the edge.

I watched Merida pull a strap-on out from the desk. It was huge. At least 9 inches in length, but about as thick as me, which I guess now that I have something to compare to was quite big. God, I now feel sorry for all the girls who I've thrust into roughly. I know they say they like it and don't mind, but I need to be more careful.

I watched Merida put it on and walk over to Elsa. ''I need to lube it up.''

''I have an idea for that,'' Elsa said lustfully. She shifted her body around so that she was laying with her back on the bed and then hung her head out over the edge.

Merida smirked as she lined up the fake cock over my sister's lips. ''Someone's eager today.''

''Always eager with you.'' Elsa replied before taking the head of the strap-on into her mouth. Merida's hands reached down to cup Elsa's breasts as she thrust her hips forward, sliding the cock deeper and deeper into Elsa's mouth.

I watched Merida face fucked Elsa roughly, each forward thrust sending the entire cock into her mouth with no trouble. That made me think that this wasn't the first time Elsa's had to handle one of their toys, as she easily handled it and didn't gag at all. I would guess that they love to take turns pleasing each other.

But that wasn't what I was thinking about now. No, instead, my mind was playing dirty with me, and as I watched Elsa deep throat the toy, I briefly thought of it being me. I imagined that it was me thrusting my hips and her taking all of me down her throat. The thought caused my knees to buckle and I felt ready to explode at any moment, jerking myself faster and faster.

It wasn't long before Merida pulled out. ''That should be good enough.''

''It should.'' Elsa responded and proceeded to place her hands on the headboard of the bed and bend her body outwards with her backside facing Merida.

I was motionless for a moment, waiting for the inevitable. "Tell me what you want," Merida said, as she moved behind Elsa and rubbed her cock up and down between her pussy lips.

Elsa didn't hesitate, her desire radiating off from her like heat from the sun. ''I want you to fuck me like the slut I am.'' She declared, once again, so different from the Elsa I know but so hot.

Merida, and I secretly, purred with delight, as she slid her cock deep in Elsa with one smooth thrust. My sister moaned loudly the moment she was filled, and soon Merida began to began to fuck her…hard and rough.

"Harder," Elsa moaned, clearly wanting more.

"Beg," Merida demanded.

"Oh, please, fuck your slut, pound me, fuck me!" She begged trying to move her hips back to meet the time with her girlfriend's thrusts.

I watched them during their relentless love-making, once again, my fantasies got the better of me, and I pictured myself being the one behind Elsa giving her this kind of pleasure. I don't want to knock Merida in anyway, she was glorious, especially the way her body moved and how powerful she looked and felt, even from behind a door. But there was something so…forbidden about thinking of me bending Elsa over and…

I almost came at the thought, but I wanted to hold off for a little more. I was at full size and hard like steel, I needed to hands to stroke myself, using my precum as my own lube.

After a few more hard strokes, Merida slowed down a bit, looking a little tired, but Elsa still didn't seem satisfied. She turned around and pounced on her girlfriend, topping her and pinning her down on the bed before assaulting her with passionate kisses. I could see their tongues wrestling with each other as Merida's back arched and Elsa leaned back to leave the red head a quivering mess. ''I want to ride you.'' Elsa smirked.

''Oh, yes.'' Merida grinned gleefully.

While Merida held her hips, Elsa lifted herself up and squatted over the fake cock before sliding down over it, filling her up entirely. Soon enough, she began to slowly ride the toy, grabbing Merida's breasts once again and groping them aggressively, earning more moans of approval. Looks like Elsa and I share a common love for boobs. I almost chuckled at the thought. Merida's boobs did look lovely, as did Elsa's. I wish I could grab them, and taste them, and nestle my cock between them as I…

I'm getting closer and closer. I can't believe I've held on for this long.

This was one of the most erotic things I'd ever seen, staring at Elsa riding Merida as they held each other close and embrace, all while Merida pounded into her over and over, getting into a fast rhythm. Although I could see that Merida was finding it a bit difficult to keep her balance and I almost jumped in to save Elsa when she almost fell over but was luckily caught. That would have been very awkward, especially with my pants down.

They shared a little laugh. ''I don't think this is quite working out.'' Merida said.

"I agree," Elsa laughed, as she got off her and got back on all fours on the bed. ''Let's go back to what we were doing before.''

Merida responded by moving behind her and about to thrust back in when Elsa reached behind to stop her. I watched curiously as she grabbed the slick toy and lifted it up so that it was aiming for her ass.

That was it. I had to stop stroking myself and held my cock tightly to stop myself from releasing. I bit my lip and kept as silent as possible as Merida got the message and slid the cock into Elsa's behind.

Soon she was slamming into her with Elsa screaming in ecstasy and pleasure. The sounds were driving me crazy. Her moans were heavenly to my hears, and the way Merida's hips thrust and the sound of their skins slapping together made me go crazy. I wanted to let go, but I also wanted this to last for as long as possible.

Once again, Elsa began to beg, glancing over her shoulder to look Merida in the eye. ''Harder, fuck your slut harder!''

"As you wish," Merida replied as she did exactly that, beginning to slam into her, giving quick, deep thrusts. The roughness... the position... the domination... and the fact it was my sister... all sent waves of pleasure through me as I continued to watch. "Now come for me, you dirty slut." Merida yelled, a part of me wishing she was saying that to me as well.

"Oh yes, so close," Elsa moaned.

And after a few more hard deep thrusts, they screamed throughout their orgasms and collapsed onto the bed together.

That was it for me, I couldn't hold back. I let go and literally gushed with seemingly endless threads of cum, splattering against the door and walls. For a moment, I was afraid that it would cause the door to open and make them see me. Knowing my luck, I'm surprised that didn't happen. I stroked my shaft and cupped my balls until I expelled myself completely.

My body and mind were numb. I could finally breath a sigh of relief that I got that out of my system.

I then heard some small giggles coming from the room and I couldn't stop myself from peeping once again. I saw Merida hug Elsa from behind, rubbing her hand up and down my sister's body tenderly as she pulled out. ''You okay?'' She asked.

"I think you broke me," Elsa joked, as her entire body burned and trembled with aftershock after aftershock. They shifted their bodies closer so that they could plant little kisses over their lips and faces, cuddling and enjoying each other's embrace. Despite the erotic nature they displayed a moment ago, this sight was really sweet and tender. It had my inner me squealing with happiness.

Although, it might not be best to stay her for long. If these two don't catch me, someone else will. I quickly got some tissue from my pocket and wiped away any evidence, careful not to open the door. Once that was settled I silently got up and quietly hurried away as far as I could until I was in a new part of the building and standing by a door frame.

Did all that really just happen?

Even after everything I've done with so many women, this was a taboo above taboos. I just got off on watching my sister and her girlfriend fucking, and me imaging that it was me fucking her. How could something so bad feel so good? I was getting hard again just from thinking about it.

''You won't stop will you?'' I grumbled towards my bulge.

''What was that?'' A voice caught me off guard.

I turned around to see that I had inevitable stopped by the door frame of a lecture room, though thankfully it was empty except for Mirage, watching me with a curious expression.

''Oh, nothing,'' I quickly saying, hoping to not sound to flustered.

''It doesn't seem like nothing,'' She said and walked over towards me. I really don't need this right now. I want it, hell yes. But I…I…I don't know. My mind is racing with so many dirty thoughts right now. And the closer Mirage got to me, the more she became one of those dirty thoughts. She stopped a few feet from me and scratched her chin before giving me an amused look. ''Oh, I know that face.''

''You mean…a cute, bubbly face who wants to offer friendship and chocolate?'' I played innocent, even though I was far from it.

''Anna,'' She said with a sultry tone that caused me to gulp. ''I'm an attractive woman teaching at a university filled to the brim with young adults raging with hormones, I know that look when I see it.'' Her eyes then glanced downwards. ''And I've certainly seen that before.''

I cringed and made a mental note to buy myself more conspicuous jeans, this thing couldn't hide a needle in a haystack. ''Sorry,''

''Don't be, it's only natural.'' She said bluntly.

''I guess, and you are a very attractive woman,'' I blurted out before I could stop myself as she seemed very amused by my words as she took another step closer. I guess this was really going to happen. I was in too much of a horny mood to pass this up, but I still at least pretended to be respectful. ''I…I don't want to disturb your class or anything.''

She waved her hand. ''Don't be. My class was cancelled anyway. The room next door was cornered off because a student's bug collection got loose and apparently did a reenactment of Seven Samurai.''

''Huh? That's something you don't hear about every day.''

''It's always an adventure at Pixar,'' She said and took another step closer. ''But my class is clean, but the faculty won't listen, so I'm here sorting out next terms papers.''

''Well, I wouldn't want to disturb you…''

''What if I want you too?'' She asked and reached over to grab the door behind me, closing it slowly and pushing me closer to her until I could feel her breath on my skin. I heard the door clank shut behind as she smiled. ''Do you want to?''

''Heck yes!'' I exclaimed, too far gone to worry about getting caught.

''Good,'' She said and reached down to unzip my jacket.

I breathed heavily. ''So…I love the name Mirage, by the way. So mysterious and cool. But, is it your real name?''

''That's a secret.'' She said as she pulled my jacket off.

As she took a commanding lead over me, my mind went back to Elsa, but not in the way I thought it would. She was so dominant, despite Merida being the way with the toy. It was so hot to see her in control and I wondered if I had that in me. I guess I've shown it before, but only in brief little moments, I wanted to use that more and more.

''You first.'' I said, surprising her by grabbing her blouse and pulling it apart, revealing a lacy black bra underneath over her glorious tanned skin. She let out a sharp gasp that sent tingles throughout my body.

''Oh, you have some fire in you. I like that.''

''Good, because this fire is about to set you alight.'' I said and moved around her and then cupping her breasts from behind. They were one of the smallest I've dealt with, but still felt as good and beautiful as any. ''You know, I've always fantasized about getting with a teacher.''

''Is that so?'' She moaned and rest her head back onto my shoulder.

I hummed and trailed one hand down away from her breasts and lower until I was rubbing over the waistband of her panties. Her blouse had now slipped from her body and landed harmlessly on the floor. I could feel the material dampening over my fingers.

"Your panties are soaked, you better take them off." I whispered in her ear before leaning down to kiss and lick her neck.

Without any hesitation, she reached down and took off her panties, allowing them to slide down her long, slender legs.

"Good teacher," I purred, excitement racing through us both. It was at that moment I realized that I hadn't done my jeans up probably and I could feel them loosen around my waist. ''Back into me, feel how hard I am for you.''

"Yes!'' She obeyed, giving into the temptation and rubbing her behind against my throbbing jeans

I thrust my hips forward, giving her a preview of what to expect. I grabbed one of her arms and hooked it behind my shoulder so that I could reach over and lift her bra up to suckle on her breast, biting on the nipple gently and causing intense pleasure to rush through her.

She cupped her other breast in the meantime, moaning with pleasure and continuing to grind her behind into me and this caused my jeans to slide to the floor and allowed me to step out of them. With just my boxers being the only line of defense, she was finally starting to grasp how hard I was for her.

I needed this. I needed her, now!

''On your knees!'' I ordered and she obeyed.

No wonder Elsa seemed perfect in this role, it was so enticing and almost queenly to be in this kind of control.

I proceeded to remove my shirt and pull my boxers down and throw them away, allowing her to gaze at my erect cock. She smiled, staring with absolute lust and hunger. I leaned back onto her desk. ''Now come and use those beautiful lips of yours on me.''

"Yes, Anna," She obeyed, crawling to my balls and taking them in her mouth.

I moaned and felt my eyes bulge out of their sockets. This wasn't what I was thinking, but I'll gladly take it. She sucked and licked with one ball in her mouth, lapping it like it was her last meal. ''Now the other.'' I moaned, trying to remain on top of things, though with the wonders her mouth was providing, it was becoming increasingly difficult.

She followed instructions so well, I guess being a teacher she had an obedient side to her where she needed to follow the rules set out for her. She slowly licked her way up my erect shaft until her lips were so close to the tip.

''May I suck your cock, Anna?'' She asked. ''It looks so inviting.''

"God, yes," I begged.

She started swirling her tongue around the hard tip before taking as much as she could in her mouth. Her lips felt so good as she began bobbing up and down while moaning, causing vibrations to make my knees buckle. She sucked hungrily, taking more and more with each downward bob while getting used to the girth and length.

After a couple of minutes of slow sucking, I put my hand on top of her head and began to push her down on my cock, until the tip was tickling the back of her throat.

Suddenly, my dominant stance broke as I remembered what I said earlier about my size possibly hurting women. I let go of her and allowed her room to breath, but instead, she just pushed her head further down and moaned louder, indicating she wanted to be pushed. My hands went back to her hair, grabbing tightly as she deep throated me over and over. She was clearly very experienced, smirking up as she saw me squirm and try to keep control.

Wanting to stay in power, I forced her off of me. ''Enough, I want to fuck you now!'' I declared.

''Yes, ma'am.'' She agreed.

"Bend over the desk," I ordered.

She quickly obeyed as I moved out of the way for her to take a position. I walked around her and stared at her magnificent body, marveling at it before slapping her ass with a gentle force, causing her to let out a sharp yelp.

Once behind her, I rubbed my cock up and down her pussy lips, teasing me. ''You're so wet for me, I bet I could just dive right in.''

''Yes, Anna!''

''Are you wet for me? Are you wet for my cock?''

''For all of you, yes! Now please, hurry and fuck me!'' She begged.

''As you wish!'' I said before slamming into her with one deep thrust.

Although she was on the older side of the women I've been with, her figure was smaller and on the slender size, so again, I was worried I was going in too far with my size to her body. But once I heard her scream loudly with pleasure. ''Yes! Yes!'' I couldn't stop.

I also moaned, as I fucked me hard, bringing my hand down to slap her behind over and over until it began to turn red. I thought about Elsa possibly catching me in the act, about seeing me like this as I saw her…and probably wishing she was involved too like I did. It drove me insane in the best possible way as I grabbed both Mirage's hips and fucked her even harder.

As her back arched, I could see a bead of sweat roll down it. I was making her arch, I was making her sweat, I was making her throw her head back with delight. As I thrust into her, I reached forward and grabbed her platinum hair. It was a similar color to Elsa's. This caused me to fuck her harder, deeper and faster.

"Oh yes," I moaned, "pull my hair, fuck me more. I'm so close."

''Me too, but you cum first!'' I may be in charge, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to forget my manners and not let the lady go first. Her body shook violently and her hands gripped the desk so tight the wood looked ready to snap.

"Oh God, yes, please," She moaned, so close.

I thrust into her as hard as I could, feeling her soaking wet pussy gush over my thighs as I pounded into her and she screamed over the edge. Her orgasm hit hard, creating rippling waves of lust, ecstasy and relief. I slowed my thrusts, riding out the wave of her orgasm until she was left trembling over her desk.

Now there was the matter of my climax. As I pulled out of her I instinctively stroked myself feeling myself get close. She turned over to watch me and smiled at me. ''Cum on me, anywhere you want. It's your choice, Anna.''

This was such a difficult choice, but when one option came to mind, I knew it was what I want. ''Lay on the desk, on your back.'' I ordered. She eyed me curiously but did as instructed, knowing that I was so close. She rolled on top of her desk, laying on her back while I quickly climbed on top of her. I straddled her toned belly, "Squeeze those breasts together."

She laughed, "I'm not sure they are big enough.''

I couldn't wait any longer, I leaned forward and moved my cock between her cleavage as she pushed her breasts together. They were the smallest I had fucked and didn't as well, but they felt amazing. ''They're perfect.'' I moaned, overwhelmed by the sensation.

That was all it took for me to explode on top of her, covering her chest as well as her chin and face. She looked down and her lips could reach to suckle on the tip, licking up whatever was left. ''A good choice.''

''Thanks,'' I breathed. My head actually felt faint. Not from exhaustion, but from the feeling of being so in command. ''I didn't think I could be like that.''

''A dominant?'' Mirage asked. ''I could tell it was your first time.''

''Oh,'' I felt slightly deflated.

She picked up on my worries and started to stroke my still hard cock. ''Don't get yourself down. For a first time, you did an impeccable job.''

''You think so?''

She reached down to rub her hand over her wet pussy, coating her fingers before bringing them up, glistening in the light before letting me suck on them and taste her. ''I know so. Keep practicing, and you'll soon be able to do this to women without touching them.''

''Is that possible?''

''You never know unless you try. And you seem to be the type of girl to try anything.''

''I guess so.''

Try anything…even getting with Elsa.

Wow, my life somehow finds a way to get more complicated every day. But, I don't think that's a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think? Did you like this chapter? I didn't actually think of Mirage at first, but then I was reminded of her from the Incredibles and I thought she would be another sweet lady for Anna to show some loving to. Also, that Elsa and Merida. Looks like Elsa's not so innocent, then again, neither is Anna ;)
> 
> I don't really have a release schedule with chapters. I just write as I go and update when I'm done.


	20. Aurora Briar Rose

I wasn't feeling sleepy or anything, I just had a lot on my mind and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I got the fright of my life when a hand slammed down on the desk in front of me, pulling me out of my thoughts and forcing me to stare into the wrinkling face of our chemistry teacher.

''Pay attention, miss Arendelle!'' Yzma hissed and leaned down until her pointy face was always spiked up against my own. ''I expect all eyes on me at all times, unless you want to pay up for time missed in class with detention.''

I leaned away from her and gulp. ''No, ma'am. Sorry, I'll pay attention.''

''Good,'' She smiled wickedly before turning back towards the front of the class and ranting on about stuff that I couldn't comprehend.

From the looks on the faces of my other classmates, I wasn't the only one. Yzma wasn't the type of teacher to explain everything, if a student was falling behind, then she considered it their fault for not listening and not her bad teaching skills.

Beside me, I could feel Kristoff nudging me. ''Hey, maybe you should play along. Detention alone with Yzma, if you know what I'm saying.'' He then released a quiet chuckle.

My body heaved and shook while I felt like I was about to throw up in my mouth at the suggestion. ''No thanks. Any other woman and I would jump at the chance for some alone time…''

Kristoff smirked. ''Yeah, besides, it's obvious who Yzma's real favourite in class is.''

At that moment, Yzma called out and pointed to one of the students on the other side. ''Correct, Hans. At least we know that someone is paying attention.''

Hans used that compliment to stroke his ego, looking on smugly and even throwing me a cocky glance that made my blood boil. I swear, she treats him like the son she probably doesn't have. It's hard to compare when he's had elite tutors come in to help him excel with all his classes while I have the memory and concentration power of a potato.

Seeing me give Hans the deathly glare, Kristoff continued his sarcastic teasing. ''Now, who could resist a humble guy like that?''

''Anyone with an IQ over 12 and any sense of self-worth.''

''Ouch, feisty pants is extra feisty today.'' Kristoff joked before looking sincere a moment later. ''You okay? You seem a bit off today.''

I didn't mean to act this way, and I hoped that it didn't come across like I was being rude or anything, but after my experience at Pixar University and my…glimpse into Elsa's own alone time with Merida, it was all I could think about. I couldn't get Elsa out of my head. It was like I stared into the Ark of Covenant, only without the face melting part. It was heavenly but also forbidden. A forbidden fruit that I wanted to taste so badly, as well as do other things that you shouldn't normally do to fruits. Unless you have a food kink that…I don't think I have. Then again, another visit to Colette might chance my opinion.

Realizing that I had gone a while without giving Kristoff any answer, I smiled at him reassuringly. ''I'm fine, really. My mind is just a bit funny at the moment.''

I would usually be up for telling Kristoff anything. At this point, nothing would surprise him. But I want to wait until I know for certain what these feelings are before I start blurting out something I don't even mean.

Just then, we felt a large presence coming from behind us, and we turned to see Yzma's teaching assistance, Kronk, stare at us. ''You two might want to pipe down,'' He whispered. ''In this classroom, you only get one warning, so I wouldn't waste it if I were in your pants.''

I nodded. ''Sorry.''

Kristoff and I went back to attempting to pay attention to Yzma's speech about chemicals, but my buddy couldn't help but throw one more comment under his breath. ''I don't know why, but I love his voice.''

I giggled quietly and in that instant, my mind captured the sound of Elsa giggling. God, I'm in deep.

No, not deep in Elsa…not yet…I mean, I just…you know what I mean.

XXX

''Finally, I thought that lesson would never end,'' Kristoff grumbled as we stepped out of class. ''Will we even need to know this stuff when we leave school?''

''I suppose if you're interested in chemistry, then yes, you do. Isn't that like saying who needs hockey practice if you want to become a professional.'' I pointed out.

''Okay, fair point. Speaking of which, I'm going to meet up with up the others on the team. Wanna come?''

''Thanks, but I think I'm going to head home early today. I need a bit of rest after a long day.''

''No prob, catch ya soon.'' He clenched his fist and held it out for me to fist bump him. He started jogging onwards to hurry for practice. It's no wonder that guy can always stay in shape with the amount of practicing he does.

Then again, he's not going to be alone for much longer. Thanks to my little bits of training that I do every now and then, I'm starting to see more and more development for me. My biceps were becoming a little more noticeable and my stomach was toning down an it would only be a matter of time before I could look in the mirror and see me carrying a six pack that would make all the girl's mouths water. It would be the first time in forever I could look at myself naked in the mirror and actually feel good about myself.

Then the thought of Elsa naked in front of a mirror came to mind. Damn it, brain. Stop doing that. No, don't, keep doing that. I mean…ah! What do I do? This isn't like before. Elsa's my sister! And she has a girlfriend! A girlfriend who is extremely attractive and I've seen them both in the act…is it possible if I…

No, I can't do that. Anything I do or say could ruin their relationship and I wouldn't want that. I know that there's polyamorous relationships, but that wouldn't work out with Elsa and me. Would it?

Unfortunately, any thoughts about Elsa were drowned out when I saw Hans walking past me and staring at me over his shoulder. ''Nice job in class today, Anna. I could practically see the gears in your head turning. Slowly, but I could see it.'' He mocked.

''Oh, mocking my brain now? That's a first. I would have thought you would sink…lower.''

He chortled. ''Was that a taunt towards me or a joke at your expense?''

''It's me showing you that I'm not afraid of you. I don't care what you say about me, I will never let you put me down again.''

He gave me a sinister grin before stepping closer. ''Anna, let me tell you something about us.''

''I can't promise not to vomit immediately.'' I shot.

Ignoring my comment, he continued. ''You're not even in the same league as me. I don't have to, in your words, sink lower. I come from a very…extensive family, to say the least. 12 brothers, in fact.''

That was impressive, but I didn't want to give him any form of praise. ''Are you going to get to the part where I give a crap?''

''Everyone in my family has been a success story, my siblings included. It's a guarantee that my life will be paved with the same level of accomplishments. I'm aiming for heights beyond what you can comprehend. No matter how much you stand up to me, I will always be standing taller than you.''

There was a small part of me that wanted to back down. I wasn't going to get anywhere with him. He's right, he was so wealthy that I wasn't anything to him. However, I didn't want to take his crap anymore. He had threaten to out girls and humiliate them. To grade them like a game. A sick game where he didn't take into account the feelings of others. I folded my arms over my chest and leaned in close. ''Forgive me for being crude, but even if you listen very carefully, you will never hear any fucks that I give about you. I don't care how high and mighty you think you are. If you try anything that will hurt anyone I care about…''

''You'll what?''

I smirked. ''How about another lapdance? You seemed to enjoy the last one.''

His confidence flattered and he suddenly became too flustered to think of a retort. Instead, he turned sharply and walked away. I think I actually managed to knock him down a peg or two. Sure, if he had Gaston by his side, I would be black and blue right now, but this was a moment of victory that I would cherish.

A shaky sigh escaped me and my heart was racing a million miles a minute.

''Anna, is everything okay?'' A quiet voice surprised me, causing me to jump.

I turned around to see Snow White's startled face. I ended up shocking her and causing her to drop all of her books out of her hands and onto the floor. ''Sorry, sorry,'' I quickly apologized and rushed down to quickly collect the pile of books and paper.

Snow kneeled down and helped me with collecting everything. ''It's okay, I didn't mean to startle you…''

''No, no, it's my fault. My mind has been all over the place today.'' I handed her the last few pieces of her work and we stood back up. I ended up staring at her and couldn't stop a smile from spreading on my face. ''You're looking lovely as always.''

''Thank you, you too,'' She replied, causing me to blush. She turned in the direction Hans had walked and then looked back at me. ''Is everything okay? He didn't say anything mean to you, did he?''

I shrugged nonchalantly. ''He tried. But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I didn't think I had it in me to be honest…''

''It's best that way. You never want to give a bully what they want.''

''A bully is a light way of describing him.''

''Indeed. I almost felt bad before when I threw up on him, but after what you told me he was planning to do, judging other women, it made me furious. I hope that he hasn't done that to anyone, especially you.''

''As far as I can tell, he hasn't, yet. And I wouldn't worry about me, I don't think I'm his type.''

''Still, I wouldn't want to see you get hurt.'' She said with great concern. It warmed by big old heart to feel wanted and cherished like this. After a moment of silence, Snow turned towards class and grunted in her usual polite manner. ''Oh no, not again.''

''What's up?''

''Aurora fell asleep in class again. I need to hurry home and I'm not sure how long it will take me to wake her. It could be minutes or even a full hour.''

My eyes opened wide. ''Wow, she's a heavy sleeper.''

''Indeed,'' She bit her lip and seemed stressed on what to do. Obviously, she didn't want to leave her friend behind in an empty class, but also needed to hurry somewhere.

I smiled. ''I can wake her up. Or at least stay with her until she wakes up.''

''Are you sure?'' Snow asked.

''Yeah, she has your number, right?''

''Yes.'' She nodded.

''Then I'll be with her when she wakes and we'll give you a call.''

She held her books tighter to her chest and smiled wider than ever. ''Oh, thank you. That would be most helpful.''

In that moment, I felt really bold and her gorgeous smiling face was too infectious. I cupped my hand under her chin and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She gladly returned the kiss and it deepened with every passing second, until I pressed a tongue over her lips, causing her to squeal with delight and her books to fall out of her hands and onto the floor again. We pulled back when the heavy books landed on our toes. ''Sorry again,'' I mumbled.

We shared a quick laugh and collected the books once more before I watched Snow hurry down the corridor and out of sight. Well, more like I was staring dreamily. Why are women just such…perfection? It's one of life's great mysteries…or I guess you could say…miss-teries!

I'll see myself out.

But first, I have to check on Aurora.

I shouldn't be surprised that she had fallen asleep during class. It was a common occurrence ever since the beginning. No matter how much she would sleep one day, the next she was back at it again. I'm wondering if she was just a night person, or perhaps a superhero vigilante who fought crime when we least suspected it. Her name could be something like…the Sleeping Beauty.

Oh, that's nice. I'll have to share that idea next time I see Vanellope.

Back to my mission. I walked back into class to see it empty, all except for the blonde snoring peacefully on one of the desks at the back of the class. I can't believe Yzma would just leave one of her students like that. At least with Kronk I know he would probably have just accidentally forgotten and didn't intend to leave a student behind.

I quietly approached her, careful not to wake her up immediately and shock her. As I got closer I couldn't help but take in just how amazing she looked. I wasn't kidding about the sleeping beauty part, she was absolutely stunning. Although, I didn't make a habit of looking at her while she was asleep, as it feels like I'm sneaking up on her when she doesn't want to.

And I know how this kind of thing usually goes. Me and another girl, alone in a classroom with the school somehow completely empty despite everyone only just leaving. Seriously, how have I never been caught? Except for Elsa…oh, Elsa. No, back to subject. However, I would never, never, ever, ever try anything with a girl who is sleeping and can't give her consent. I feel sick just thinking about anyone trying to take that kind of advantage.

Once I was next to her, I gently nudged her shoulder. ''Aurora?'' No response, so I tried again, a little firmer this time. ''Aurora? You need to get up. Class is over.''

She merely moved her head slightly and kept her eyes shut. This was going to be a bit harder than I thought.

I grabbed a chair and sat next to her, poking her ribs to try and tickle her but it still wasn't working. I leaned in close to whisper in her ear. ''Aurora, it's Anna. Come on. Snow is waiting for you. Can you hear me?''

Despite each of my words getting louder and louder, it still wasn't having any effect. I've heard of heavy sleepers, but this was getting a bit ridiculous. It went on for at least ten minutes with me failing to get her to even make a sound.

''Aurora. There's chocolate. Do you like chocolate?''

Still nothing. I was running out of options.

''Hmm, maybe if I shock her…'' I pondered. I didn't want to do anything physical. But maybe if I whisper something in her ear it would get a response. But it has to be something completely and utterly shocking, something that could get a reaction from any individual, no matter how out of it they were. I took a deep breath and whispered in her ear once again. ''Star Wars is overrated.''

Instantly, Aurora bolted up right. ''Hockety pocket wockety wack!'' She cried out and snorted loudly, surprising me and almost causing me to fall out of my chair. She stared around the classroom in confusion before her tired-looking eyes fell on me. ''Anna? Where is everyone?''

''Uh, class is over.''

''It is? Oh no,'' She looked saddened.

''Hey, don't worry about it. At least now you get to go home and relax. Snow wanted me to call once you were awake.''

''I didn't keep her waiting long, did I?''

''No, you've only been asleep about 10-15 minutes. Honestly, it's not that bad compared to other times…'' I said before I could stop myself. ''I'm sorry, that was really inappropriate for me to say.''

''No, it's fine.'' She yawned and rubbed her eyes, still looking beautiful even while half-asleep. ''Did Yzma give me detention?''

''I don't think so. She just kinda wandered off. I knew I didn't like her for a reason, leaving a student behind, that's just…''

''I'm not surprised, she knows about my condition so she just tends to ignore me.''

''Condition?'' I asked with concern.

She gave me a small grin. ''Don't worry, it's not life threatening or anything like that. I have Idiopathic Hypersomnia. I sleep excessively during the day. Can't do anything about it, it just happens.''

''Oh,'' I gasped. I never would have guessed that her sleeping was down to a condition. But then again, there always seems to be times when you hear and learn about a new condition you never thought existed. ''Well…it's still awesome that you come to school and learn despite that.'' I smiled.

''Thanks,'' She leaned back into her chair and stretched her arms. ''The only thing is I was trying to remember this dream I had the other day, and I wanted to see if I could continue it.''

My interest was grabbed, so I leaned back into my own chair so that I was level with her. ''What was it about?''

''It was a wet dream.''

She said it so simply and so bluntly that it didn't register in my mind what she said for a few seconds. When it suddenly hit me, I almost lost my balance and fell backwards, only saved by my foot hooking under the table and pulling me in. I breathed heavily after my close brush with death and turned to Aurora with red cheeks. ''Sorry, I shouldn't have asked…''

''It's okay, I'm tired so I'm not really thinking too much about what I'm saying,'' She yawned once more. I couldn't believe she was being so casual despite dropping that bombshell. Then again, I've heard other ways of setting the mood. She then continued. ''Besides, I trust you. I feel like you wouldn't be the type to judge.''

''No, of course not. Dreams are dreams. It's natural that we have dreams like that.'' I stammered, hoping she doesn't ask about my wet dreams, because I have a list and I recall a dream or two that featured her.

She then groaned in frustration. ''I know what happened…more or less, partially. But the details escape me. I want to remember it, but I can't. I've even tried to look up methods for how to control your dreams or recollect memories to piece them together like a story.''

''Wow, you're trying out for a Dream Master, huh?''

''Yes, I suppose you could say.'' She laughed. I couldn't help but see the irony in Aurora watching the Nightmare on Elm street films. As I laughed I suddenly felt her body shift closer to mine. ''Can you help me, Anna?''

Yeah…shoulda seen this coming.

''Help you? You mean like…''

''Only if you want. I know that's forward of me to say, but this will plague my mind until I remember it. I hate not remembering my dreams or forgetting something.''

My body shivered as my hand went to grab hers. ''I would love to, but I just want to be sure…I don't want to do anything if you're not comfortable or still…not fully awake. I never want to take advantage of you…''

''I can assure you,'' She interrupted. ''I am fully awake and giving you my full consent.''

Looking into her eyes, I gulped and let out a huge sigh. ''Well, I guess since we're both giving our consent we can go on. So, how do you want to start…'' I stopped and moaned loudly when I felt her hand reach over and cup me through my jeans, rubbing up and down my growing bulge.

''I'm glad _you_ were the one who stayed behind. Not many other girls can give me this feeling.''

''I guess so,'' I stuttered. ''So you remember there being a…a penis?''

She nodded and then titled her head. ''Although, it was more like this…'' She then proceeded to unbutton my jeans and open them, revealing my tight black boxers underneath, barely holding my straining cock inside. She reached for it, grabbing it with her warm hands and pulling me out. The moment she saw me she licked her lips and started rubbing her hands up and down. ''Oh, this one is bigger than the one in my dream.''

''Really?'' I gasped, both from the compliment and the wonders her hand was committing.

''Indeed, 10 and a half is quite impressive for anyone.''

I scrunched my face and looked at her. ''And a half? I thought I was just ten!''

''No, no,'' She shook her head and let go of me. Extending her fingers, she started measuring my cock, clearly counting the measurements in her mind. ''I take up sewing after school. I have learned to make every inch count and I know my measurements. This is easily ten and a half.''

I didn't know whether to be impressed or scared. Then again, it was about a year ago when I last measured myself, so I guess I've grown a bit since them. I'm almost scared what I'll be like when I'm an adult. I want to know if I could break some kind of record, but I'm too scared to find out.

I was brought out of my thoughts when she cupped my face with her other hand and forced me to look at her. ''I also remember there being kissing.''

Then she did exactly that. Our lips met and we were kissing. I melted onto her as I felt her other hand reach back over to start stroking me once again. We kissed intimately for minutes, lust overriding everything else. She wasn't too forceful and I was willing to just sit back and let her do the work.

Between kisses and moans, I asked. ''So, what else happened in this dream of yours? Do you remember?''

''It's starting to come back to me,'' She then lowered herself to her knees, staring up at me adorably. ''I think I'll remember more from down here.'' She then flicked her tongue over the head of my cock.

"'Oh," I whimpered. "Pardon the cliché, but this is a dream come true.''

She smiled and started swirling her tongue around my cock, as well as licking up and down the shaft, teasing me erotically. Once she had licked every part, she took me in her mouth. As I moaned she hummed as she slowly took more of me in her mouth. ''Mmm, the real thing tastes so much better.''

"Thanks, though I don't know how I can compare to a dream," I moaned, looking down into her lustful eyes as she gazed up at me.

She winked before bobbing hungrily on my cock, causing me to moan uncontrollably and grab a fistful of her hair, careful not to hurt her. I couldn't stop my hips from thrusting forward, matching the movement of her head as she purred delightfully. She wasn't as fast as others, and couldn't fit as much of me past her lips like many could, but she had such a confidence and technique about her that it was leaving me a quivering mess.

I could already feel my knees weakening as I started bucking my hips harder and faster. She continued to stroke me as well, frantically and as fast as she could until my body stiffened. ''I'm…I'm so close.'' I grunted.

Before I knew it, I exploded in her mouth, cumming in buckets, and she hungrily swallowed it all. She kept sucking until every last drop rolled down her throat.

"Oh wow," I said weakly as I pulled out. "That was intense. How did that feel for you?''

''Delicious,'' She replied and licked a drop leaking out from the tip of my cock. ''Although, now that it's coming back to me, I think I remember lying down.''

I looked around before noticing the desk next to us. I reached for another one next to us and we pulled them together until it was a space large enough for us to crawl onto. Aurora hovered over me, playfully pushing me down onto my back and then kissing me as she leaned on top of me.

Our tongues rolled over each other, our breasts were pushed against each other, with only our shirts protecting us. Her hand reached down to grip my erection again. She stopped kissing and stared down between my legs. ''Do you ever soften?''

I shrugged and grin. ''I ask myself that question a lot. I think only when I'm sleeping.''

She smiled and stroked it a bit before she lowered herself until her face was above it once again. ''At least, I know I won't be sleeping with you around.'' She teased seductively before taking me back into her hungry mouth, this time, using her hands to cup my balls and make me moan louder than ever.

I groaned and almost smacked the back of my head on the desks as she sucked me. ''You know, anyone could just walk in on us?''

''I know, I find that part of the fun.''

''What if Yzma comes in?''

''That's a mood-killer right there.''

''Sorry,'' I apologized. ''What if Snow comes back and finds us?''

She paused and pondered my words before smirking at me. ''Yes, what if Snow found us? What would we do?'' Her indication was enough to set my mind ablaze with ideas. The thought caused me to harden in her hands, which she noticed and giggled playfully. ''Looks like you have ideas of your own. Perhaps the three of us could arrange a sleep over for the future.''

''Would…would there be actual sleeping involved?''

''No.'' She responded and took as much of me as she could in her mouth, reaching half way down while fondling my balls gently. She sucked, she slid her tongue up and down the shaft, she did everything in her power to leave me ready to explode once again. I thrust my hips upwards, wanting to let her know what a good job she was doing.

She sat up, took off her skirt and moved between my legs. ''If this is a dream, I don't ever want it to stop.'' She said before sucking me again.

''I couldn't agree more.'' I moaned, just laying back and enjoying this experience.

After a couple more minutes, she stopped sucking me but kept stroking. I looked down at her, enjoying the cute expression she had while deep in thought. ''I think that's enough. I want to move onto the next part of my dream.''

''What part was that?'' I asked.

''Me on my stomach, and someone behind me.'' She grinned.

I moaned with delight and we both rushed to get into position. My jeans and boxers had rolled down to my ankles and I had easy access to retrieve my condom and slide it on. Aurora moved her panties down her legs, giving me a good look at her pussy, soaking wet and dripping from the small traces of pubic hair she had.

I moved up behind her, rubbing the head of my cock against her pussy lips, listening to her moan with anticipation. I leaned over her back to whisper in her ear. ''It's time to make fantasy a reality.''

My entire cock slide inside of her, causing her to sharply moan. She looked over her shoulder towards me, giving me an intense look with a wicked grin that caused me to pound her faster and deeper. She almost lost her balance when she reached behind to cup one of my breasts through my shirt.

''Harder, Anna. Harder,'' She begged.

I bit my bottom lip and grabbed her hips so that I could slam into her harder. She was screaming with pleasure as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. ''I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be sleeping for weeks.''

She laughed and moaned at the same time, it was a beautiful sound. ''As long as I have more dreams about you, I don't mind.''

I leaned forward and shifted my thrusts from fast to slow and then back again. ''Why dream when you can have the real package?''

She moaned as I slammed into her harder. The more sounds she made, the more pleasing it was for me and it offered me more encouragement to thrust my hips against hers, causing the sound of our skins slapping together to rival the sounds of the desks moving underneath us. ''Hmm, whenever I have a wet dream from now on, it'll be about you.''

"Really?" I gasped, that confession just added to the fire burning inside me.

"Oh yes, then, I would love to reenact those dreams with you for real.'' She licked her lips and turned to look over at me. ''As much as I'm enjoying this, shall we take it to the floor?''

''How come?'' I asked, slowing down until I could slip out of her.

''Because I'm afraid these desks will come apart underneath us.''

''Yeah, good point,'' I rose from my feet and hopped down, helped by the green gummy from Honey Lemon that gave me boundless energy. Aurora was struggling a bit with her wobbly legs. ''Let me.'' I hooked my hands underneath her and carried her off the table. I actually felt badass holding her in my arms like this.

She seemed to find amusement in this too. ''Well, if it isn't my dashing princess charming.''

''At your service, m'lady.'' I winked.

For a split second, it looked like I just made her breathless. Did I really have that kind of power over women. She smirked at me. ''Get on your back. I want to ride you.''

''Was that part of your dream?''

''No, I just want to ride you.''

Now I was the one who was breathless. I did as instructed and lay down on my back, needing a moment to get use to the cold floor. Aurora turned around until her back was facing me before lowering herself to straddle over my cock. I grabbed her waist and helped her lower herself down until I entered her. We both moaned in unison as she slowly began to ride me.

"Oh yes, so good," She moaned, taking all of my cock in her.

My eyes trailed upwards, watching her ass bounce and giggle onto my stomach. However, I found her shirt to be in the way. I ran my hand underneath it and hoisted it up, not enough to take it off her, but just enough to get a look at her stunning back working over time as she rode me like there was no tomorrow. ''You are amazing,'' I moaned, amazed by her back muscles at work.

She rode me for a couple of minutes, my orgasm rising again. But I didn't want to release before her, I wanted her to experience ultimate pleasure. With my surprising strength, I lifted her up and twisted her body around so that we were facing each other while straddling me. Our arms were wrapped around each other as we kissed passionately.

I carefully laid her on her back, positing my body over hers. "I want you to come first, my sleeping beauty.''

She gazed at me with complete wonder before being overtaken by a seductive smirk. ''Then don't hold back, my dashing princess.''

As I thrust forward, entering her hard and deep, she wrapped her legs around my waist, locking me in. Not like I was going to go anywhere anyway. Her hands reached under the back of my shirt and clawed into my skin. Her body thrashed underneath mine as I went even deeper than before, practically feeling her orgasm building as my own approached.

To add more pleasure, I reached down and started rubbing her clit with my hand. She closed her eyes and cried out, rolling her hips as I rubbed and fucked her faster and faster, until her back arched upwards and I knew she was about to erupt. ''Cum for me,'' I whispered.

Like a volcano, she exploded. Crying out louder than ever and holding my body close to hers, so much so that I couldn't even thrust into her as she rode out her climax.

After a moment and a few tender kisses over her trembling body, I was giving enough space to pull out of her, though I still moaned. Noticing this, she looked down at me. ''Do you still need to…''

''Maybe…'' I shrugged.

She looked around before her eyes were drawn to a chair that was closest to us. She weakly grabbed it and brought it forward. ''Sit on here.''

I did as ordered and took a seat. She moved between my legs, pulling off the condom and then nestling my cock between her breasts, squeezing them together and rubbing me over. I moaned with pleasure. ''Whoa, now my dreams are coming true.''

''You like this?'' She asked.

I leaned down to kiss her on the lips. ''You're about to find out how much I love it.''

She grinned and I leaned back, enjoying the sensation of her soft breasts massaging my cock. The wetness causing it to slip up and down them. I think I really have found my favorite position. It was intimate, erotic, and felt so darn good. She rapidly increased her pace and as I was about to cum, she took the head of my cock between her lips as I spurt jets of cum down her throat. Some trickled out of her lips and landed on her breasts, making them sticky as she continued to please me.

I grunted out as I released my last drop. She swallowed it all and removed herself from me, her body still trembling. ''That was enjoyable.'' She then proceeded to get her skirt and panties and put them back on.

''I'll say,'' I moaned and began pulling up my boxers and jeans. ''So, do you remember your dream now?''

''Not at all. Completely forgot it.'' She replied casually.

''Wait, what?''

''I think what we just experienced was so good, nothing could compete.'' She said taking a seat next to me as we sat next to each other.

''Huh? I didn't think I was that good. To be compared to a dream…''

''I guess it just shows your every woman's dream girl.'' She winked.

I blushed and looked away, enjoying one of the nicest compliments I had ever received. I didn't think I could ever have this kind of effect on women, and yet here I am. I hope that this never stops. Suddenly, I felt Aurora's head resting on my shoulder, followed by the sounds of her snoring. ''Aurora?''

It was no use, she had drifted off to slumber land once again. I watched her soft breathing and could resist leaving a faint kiss on her forehead. ''Sweet dreams.''

Just then, a door appeared out of nowhere near the front of the classroom. I looked on in shock as Kronk of all people stepped out, followed by Yzma, who looked to have gone swimming in a lake, even including an alligator that was being dragged along while taking a bite out of her dress. ''Yzma?'' I gasped out.

Oh God, oh no, please no, please don't tell me Yzma was watching us. No, no, no, no, no, no, no…

The teachers seemed just as shocked to see me and a sleepy Aurora sitting in an empty classroom. ''What are you still doing here, miss Arendelle.'' Yzma hissed. ''That threat of detention wasn't an invitation.''

Thankfully that meant that Aurora and I hadn't been seen. I would have rather Elsa walk in on me a million times over than face the possibility of Yzma doing the same.

Then again, I would be happy if Elsa walked in anyway…

Darn it, Anna. Stop being a perv for 5 seconds.

''What happened to you?'' I asked.

''If you must know, you nosey little brat. My assistant pulled the wrong lever, and instead of being the one I wished for, he pulled the one opening the trap door.''

''Trap door?''

''Yes, it's a new form of punishment for students like you who either ask too many questions or not give enough answers. Not leave me be while I remove this animal.'' She then stormed out of the class room, still dragging the alligator nibbling her dress and leaving a trail of water behind.

Before Kronk followed her, I called out. ''How does the threat of death help motivate students any better?''

The buff assistant shrugged. ''Well, ya got me.'' He then pulled down one of the projection screens, showing a layout map of the classroom and the path the trap door lead to, including a moat of alligators. ''By all accounts, it doesn't make sense.''

Never a dull day at Disney, that much I can promise you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? Leave a comment and let me know what you enjoyed. I couldn't resist including Yzma and Kronk. Nice to see Anna get back at Hans. Aurora getting some Anna-lovin too. And more thoughts of Elsa. Who's next? Find out next time. I promise that characters mentioned in your comments will be included for the future. The list isn't getting any smaller.


	21. Elizabeth Swann

''I'm glad to hear that you have your phone back.'' Elsa said from the other side of the line, trying to hold back a giggle at my expense.

I held my phone close to my ear as I lay in my comfy bed, wrapped up and warmed from the cool air that drifted through my open window. By this time, the full moon was hanging high in the sky and the stars were winking above too. The sky was awake and so was I, talking with Elsa and trying not to let my voice slip as naughty memories filled my head. ''Yeah, sorry about forgetting it in your dorm.''

''It's no trouble.''

''I wouldn't say that. Mom and dad said that you had to take a bus back just to drop it off. That's a whole day you've wasted because I keep forgetting my phone.'' I mumbled.

''Anna, really, it's fine. No harm, no foul. Though, admittedly I'm surprised that you hadn't realized you left it until you got home. I would have expected you to notice and come to retrieve it.''

Oh, if only Elsa knew that was exactly what I did, only I almost stumbled upon something that I shouldn't have. I gulped loudly and tried to brush those thoughts away. ''It's…just one of those things.''

''I suppose so,'' She said. She probably wasn't convinced by my act and knew that I was hiding something, but she chose to ignore it. ''So, how was your day today?''

''Pretty awesome. I gave Hans a good smack talk today, and then afterwards I…''

Before I could finish, Elsa cut me off. ''Hans? Did he do something to you?''

I scoffed. ''He tried to, but I stood up to him. It actually felt cool.''

''But, he didn't hurt you did he?'' She asked with great concern.

''No. Honestly, I think the most wounded thing was his ego. I wish I took a picture of the look on his face.'' I laughed.

My laugh didn't appear to help Elsa's mood and I could hear her sigh. ''Still, I wouldn't want to imagine anyone doing anything bad to you, especially that…wretch.''

''Wow, strong words, sis.''

''Truthful words,'' She retorted. ''I swear, if I was there and he'd try anything with you, hell would freeze over.''

The strength in her voice sent chills down my spine and actually made my heart flutter a bit. ''God, that's hot.''

''What?'' Elsa asked.

''I mean…you know, that's badass. It's cool. Sorry, word choice of word, obviously.'' I chuckled and hoped that she wouldn't question my use of vocabulary further.

There was a momentary pause from Elsa's side. ''If you say so.''

I cleared my throat and aimed on ending this phone call on a less awkward note. ''Are you heading to bed now?''

''I wish. I've got a paper due by the end of the week.''

''Okay, but don't stress yourself out too much with it.''

''I'll try not to,'' She said warmly. ''Speak to you soon, Anna. Love you.''

''Love you too. Sweet dreams.''

''And to you.''

We hung up at almost the same time. I placed my phone on my desk and ended up staring at my ceiling, letting everything sink in. What I was feeling for Elsa was real and it was growing more and more. I don't know how I'm suppose to go about this. I know what I want, but is it also what Elsa wants? Surely not. She's with Merida. I mean, Rapunzel and I are kind of a thing while I still also have time with other ladies. But what works for some people doesn't always work for others.

I rubbed my eyes and shuffled about my bed, trying to force myself to sleep, but it wasn't have any affect on me.

I could really use some advice from Aurora right about now. Actually, after she woke up from our…moment, she did tell me about some of her techniques she tries to help someone with their dreams. Maybe I could use something like that and…and maybe…dream about Elsa.

Hey, if I can't get with the real thing, I can at least try for my dreams. At least I'll hopefully get it out of my system that way.

I remember Aurora telling me it was about being in a specific body position and breathing control. Also, I have to have something on my mind, the thing that I want.

Immediately, I picture seeing Elsa sprawled out on a bed naked. The images of her from before fill my thoughts. She beckoning me forward, teasing me, wanting me. I rush forward. I can practically see it. I'm getting closer and closer to her, until it suddenly feels like I loss my footing and I'm falling into nothingness. The next thing I know, I under water and lost.

My arms and legs are flapping about and I instinctively shut my mouth and hold my breath. This was not at all what I was expecting. I know it's a dream, but my mind is panicking and telling me otherwise. Things seem bleak until I feel myself being ensnared by something. Thick ropes that belong to a net scoop me up, along with a school of fish that happen to be swimming by.

Where exactly am I?

Finally, I felt the sweet scent of air and gasped as I felt myself being lifted out of the water before being tossed onto a hard wooden floor. I cough violently and spit out a mouth full of salty water, thankfully to be alive and well. Maybe not well, but at least alive. I rub my sore eyes and try to sit myself up, careful not to slip on any of the flopping fish beside me.

The moment I look up, I am shocked to see a dozen or saw faces staring down at me. All of them were men, draped in dirty rags and either wearing eye patches, beards, hats or all of the above. Some where missing limbs, all were brandishing swords and I swear I could see a monkey dashing about between their shoulders, hissing at me. I felt myself swaying about and as I looked around I could see that I was on the deck of a ship sailing out in the middle of the sea. No mass of land in sight. A black flag with a skull displayed on it was proudly flapping in the wind.

I'm on a pirate ship! I'm actually on a pirate ship? How did I go from wanting to dream about my sister to being on a pirate ship? Okay, me and Elsa use to play pirates as kids, but what kid hasn't?

I was brought out of my thoughts as a couple of the pirates leaned in closer, looking about as confused as I was. ''What do you think it is? A mermaid? A hellish siren of the sea?''

''Wait, what?'' I gasped, still overwhelmed by what was happening. ''No, I'm a girl. A human girl.''

''A human girl who just miraculously appeared out of the sea? I don't buy it.''

''It's the truth.''

I suddenly felt a sword brandished dangerously close to my neck. ''Then what happened to the ship you were on? It's the only explanation.''

''I didn't have a ship. I swear, I don't know how I got here.'' I tried to explain whilst attempting to not freak out, although that was proving difficult as these pirates looked thirsty for blood.

Don't worry, Anna. It's all a dream. You're not going to die. You're going to wake up safely in your bed. Please wake up now. Please wake up now. Please…

''Hold it there, men!'' Someone called out. At that moment, the pirates froze and drifted a part, allowing for two new people to step forward and approach me.

The one who I'm guessing called out to halt them was a round gentleman with a grey beard and thinning hair. He seemed to be more poised than the other ruffians around me.

However, my eyes soon fell onto the person walking beside him, the first woman I had seen on board, and a drop-dead gorgeous one as well. Slender with short dirty blonde hair mostly hidden under a pirate hat, and the full pirate gear that made her look so incredibly awesome. My jaw dropped and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, even as the other pirate started talking with the group.

''There's no need for that. She clearly means no harm.'' The man stated.

''How do we know she's not some kind of sorcery from the deep? Just look at her clothes, she's not from this world.''

I stared down at myself to see I was still wearing my pumpkin dotted pyjamas that were completely drenched to the skin. No wonder I felt a chill despite the sun beating down onto the deck.

The man who came to my defence rolled his eyes. ''If she were an enchantress, she would have done something to us by now.''

''But, Gibbs…''

Just then, the woman walked past them and over to me. Despite her beauty, I cowered away, fearing that she might try something. Instead, she held out her hand and offered her help, all without a word. With a tilt of her head to indicate all was okay, I shakily extended my hand and grabbed hers, feeling a spark shoot up my skin. She helped me to my feet, though I almost fell back down because my knees were shivering and buckling.

The pirate who seemed to have a grudge against me stared at the woman in disbelief. ''Miss Swann, are you out of your mind? She could have killed you.''

She turned sharply to him and glared at him with a confident smirk. ''If she had attacked me, I would have defended myself. But she didn't. So I'll take her word for it that she's harmless. Probably just a lost soul at sea who needs are help.''

The one known as Gibbs chuckled nervously. ''Miss Swann, I know that you seem to make it a habit of yours to pull people from the savage seas, but it would have been best to think first before we…''

''What I saw wasn't thinking,'' She said harshly. ''Instead of getting answers from her, you were throwing around threats and swords to her face.''

The other pirate growled. ''The Capitan isn't going to like this.''

''Well then, Jack and I will just have to talk, won't we?'' She said with a sexy swagger. She wasn't trying to be sexy, she just naturally was. God, I'm falling for a pirate now.

Still feeling confused, I slowly approached Miss Swann, careful not to scare the other pirates who never took their eyes off me. ''Um…sorry for interrupting, but…who's Jack?''

At that moment, I flinched when I heard a door burst open. In the distance, a man stepped out from what I presumed was the cabin. It's weird, this man fit both the description of a pirate and yet looked almost nothing like a pirate at all. It was like a rock and roll artist cosplaying as a pirate, only they forgot to discard the rock and roll. He stepped forward and everyone turned to him, all other pirates showing a level of respect that made me feel more intimidated than ever.

He stopped in his tracks, eyed everyone before raising his arm in the air and speaking. ''It's funny. I heard my name and yet there seems to have been something forgotten. A word that begins with C and ends in Aptian.'' He finally spotted me and eyed me up and down, making me fear what he was planning to do. ''That is the strangest fish I have ever seen.''

''I'm not a fish! I'm a girl!'' I replied.

''Well, if you say so.'' He swayed. I would take a guess that he was drunk but he didn't have the stench of alcohol on him. Although, the ship reeked so much I couldn't distinguish any kind of smell from anything.

Miss Swann stepped between the two of us, staring at Captain Jack. ''We pulled her up from the sea. Unintentionally, but she's here now so there's not much we can do now, is there?''

He shrugged nonchalantly and waved his finger at the woman. ''Actually there's lots of things we could do. We could throw her back in, that's a possibility.''

''I don't like that possibility.'' I called out.

Jack leaned over Miss Swann to glare at me. ''We didn't ask you.''

''I don't need to be asked if I could potentially be thrown to my death.''

''Well, it's only fair isn't it…''

''How is it fair?''

''Well, we pulled you up so we can put you back.''

''That's not how that works.''

''It's my ship so I say that's how it works. Unless you have something of worth to offer this fine crew. Which you must do since you're so adamant to stay with a bunch of blood-thirsty pirates.''

He actually sounded more like he was teasing me rather than threatening me, seeing what I would say in response. To be honest, I didn't have much to go with. I'm not cut out for a pirate's life and I'm not even supposed to be here. ''You know what, fine, throw me back. Because I'm dreaming all this and I'll be awake either way. But, if you let me stay, then I can fill your day with some laughs and boost your self esteem because you can compare yourselves with me, because where I come from, I don't have a clue about how to be a pirate.''

All of them stared at me like I was a madwoman, in particular Jack, who leaned in close to whisper to Mr Gibbs. ''Maybe she's a foreign fish.''

''I'm not a fish!'' I yelled, startling them all. After that, I then let out a sneeze and folded my arms over my chest to try and warm myself up. I was going to freeze if I didn't warm up soon.

Finally, Miss Swann walked closer to me, shielding me from the pirates before turning to them. ''Look, she can't do anything to us otherwise she would have already. So, I suggest we take her in, let her collect her thoughts. Maybe she'll remember what really happened to her, and then we'll figure out what to do with her. Got it?''

It was a shame that she didn't believe me, but I did appreciate that she was willing to stand up for me. She glanced over her shoulder to look at me and offer me a smile, and I bashfully did the same to her.

Jack waved his arms about. ''Well, we already have one pet monkey, so I guess two's not going to make a difference.''

Miss Swann rolled her eyes. ''I suppose a black heart is better than no heart at all.''

''Obviously, otherwise I'd be dead. Unless you kept your heart in a chest, or a jar of dirt.''

''What?'' I questioned before letting out another sneeze.

As I sniffled, Miss Swann took my arm and began guiding me towards one of the doors further back down the ship. ''First, let's get you out of those clothes and into something warm.''

Before we could reach the door however, we heard Jack call out. ''Wait!'' He then made a mad dash for the door, stepping between us and hurrying inside before shutting it behind. The rest of the crew seemed just as confused as I was, especially as we heard Jack shuffling about inside, probably looking for something. Before long, he stepped awkwardly out of the door while holding half a dozen bottles of rum. He stumbled forward, locking eyes with an amused Miss Swann. ''I don't trust you.'' He grumbled at her before wandering off, almost losing his grip on the rum a few times. That sounded more like what a grouchy younger sibling would say rather than a blood-thirsty pirate.

I felt Miss Swann tug on my arm and usher me inside. ''Come on, before you lose your fingers.''

I did as instructed, following her into the cabin and taking in the sights. It was fairly spacious, with a writing desk in the corner and a sprawling bed laid out in the middle. ''Is this your room?''

''It is, unless one of the crew stumbles in drunk and takes it for himself.''

'To sleep in?''

''If I'm lucky.'' She joked and then seemed to be getting something from under her bed.

The way she leaned down, I couldn't help but trail my eyes along her body. Sure she had her pirate gear on, but my imagination did the rest. I cleared my throat and tried to remain respectful. ''Thanks…for defending me out there, Miss Swann.''

''Call me Elizabeth.'' She replied and then stood back up before handing me what looked like clothes. It was hard to tell. ''Hurry and put these on before you catch your death.''

I wanted to say thanks, but then a fear plagued my mind. I'm not sure how well known Intersex people were during this age, but I'm certain that it'll shock a pirate or two to see a woman with a penis hanging between their legs. At least, I think. History wasn't my best subject despite my interest in it. As Elizabeth walked over to the door, I thought that she might leave but instead she turned and leaned her back on it, facing me. ''You…want me to undress with you watching.''

''I'm sure you mean no harm. But until I know more about you, I don't trust you enough to let you out of my sight.''

I gulped. ''I suppose that's fair. It's just that…''

''Relax, it's only us women.'' She then scowled and turned to the door. She made me jump as she suddenly banged her elbow against it, and soon I heard the sounds of the pirates outside groaning and walking away in the distance. Typical that they were trying to get a look at me. Then again, I'm not one to talk. Elizabeth turned to me once again. ''Now it's just us.''

I sighed heavily. It looks like I don't have much of a choice. I could end up freezing to death, but I'd rather not. I began by removing my pyjama top, needing a few attempts to peel it off my soaking skin. Cool air suddenly hit my chest and I felt a shiver.

All the while, Elizabeth stared at my pyjamas. ''Your clothes are strange. Where did you acquire them?''

''Uh…I don't remember the name of the shop, but it's like a few minutes walk from where we live…'' I stopped when I realized that she wouldn't have any idea what I was talking about. ''Um, so, if you don't mind me asking, how come you're the only girl pirate on board?''

She shrugged. ''It wasn't intentional. I had some trouble in the past and Jack Sparrow came to help. We've been on so many adventures I've just stuck around, despite his best attempts to get rid of me. Plus, I think the crew enjoys the fact that they have the proclaimed Pirate King on board.''

I stopped and thought that I misheard her words, but the confident smile she wore told me otherwise. ''Wait, you're a Pirate King?''

''It's an unusual election procedure. Some would call it lunacy…''

I laughed. ''Trust me, where I've come from, I've seen more unusual elections with lunacy results.''

''And where are you from? In fact, I realize that I haven't even asked for your name, if you have one.''

''I do, it's Anna.'' I responded.

She nodded. ''Well, nice to meet your acquaintance, Lady Anna.''

Oh, just shoot my heart with an arrow right now. Honestly, I think every lesbian has had a pirate girl fantasy, don't lie, you know that you have. I kept my fingers hooked around the hem of my bottoms, not pulling them down as I spoke. ''As for where I come from, it's difficult to explain. If you looked over this big round world, you'd probably never find it.''

She then let out a cute laugh. ''Round world? You must have swallowed too much sea water.''

''The world is round. If it wasn't, you'd have sailed off the edge of the world by now.''

''We have.'' She stated.

''Oh.'' Okay, I don't know how to respond to that. Instead, I was back to undressing and I realized that I only had my boxers left to remove. Already it was getting hard and tight between my legs and there was no way I was going to get out of this, so I decided to just go with the flow. I pulled them down to my ankles and watched her reaction as my growing erection rose.

Her face dropped and her eyes grew wide. Before she stared for too long she looked up to meet my eye and could probably make out the embarrassed look on my face. ''I apologize. Now I know why you were uncomfortable undressing…''

''It's okay, that's…not the worst reaction I've ever had to being depants.'' I shrugged.

Another nod from her followed and her eyes looked down towards my cock once again. I felt hot seeing her stare intensely at it and this only made it grow bigger until it was almost at full size. Not wanting to drag things out, I reached for the clothes she'd given me and started putting them on. As I did so, she shook her head and cleared her throat. A faint blush lit up her cheeks. ''Anyways, Jack may be a…a…actually, there is no word to describe him. But, it doesn't matter who you are, if you're on his ship and not a threat, then he won't be a threat to you.''

''That's good to hear.'' I responded as I finished getting dressed and then looked down at myself. I actually looked pretty cool. Sure the clothes were about a size to big and quite heavy, but I felt like a genuine pirate. The only thing I had to remove was a belt wrapped around my chest that felt suffocating, so I kept it in one of the pockets. ''This is so awesome.''

She smiled again and approached me. ''So, Anna, what will you do now?''

''I don't know. I guess just ride things out and see how they go…'' At least until I wake up.

''Until then, welcome to the Black Pearl.''

I grinned happily, and then an idea came to me, a wicked but wonderful idea. I'm in a dream where I'm standing next to a dashing pirate lady who was king of the seas, how could I not take this chance? I stepped closer. ''So, are you…''

Suddenly, the ship was rocked to the side and Elizabeth and I almost lost our balance. A loud explosion echoed from outside and I heard the other pirates scattering around as chaos seemed to dominate. ''What is…'' Elizabeth started.

Just then, Gibbs burst through the door with a sword in hand and gave it to Elizabeth. ''Miss Swann, it's him. He's back.''

''Great.'' Elizabeth grunted and turned to me as Gibbs rushed outside. ''Do you know how to fight?'' She asked.

''Not really.''

''Then stay close to me and keep your head down.'' She placed her arm on my back and guided me outside, just as the sound of a canon firing blasted from the side of the cabin, almost breaking through the wall.

As we got outside I could see that another pirate ship had suddenly appeared next to us, with new bands of pirates, more colorful than Jack's crew swinging on ropes and landing on the deck to engage in combat. Swords were being flown everywhere and gunshots were fired from all sides. The two ships clattered together as more pirates appeared, including two that approached Elizabeth and I.

''I'll take care of them.'' She hissed and then rushed forward, clashing swords with them and proving her superiority by dominating them. I wanted to marvel at her skill and the way she moved, but all I could think about now was finding a place to take cover. But nowhere seemed to be safe as more pirates stormed the ship and more canons were fired.

I turned to run for help, or at least find a safe spot, until I barged right into another tall pirate. This one was dressed in a large red coat, over exaggerated hat and pointed moustache, however the most striking feature was the hook where his left hand should be. He rubbed the tip of his hook under my chin and pulled me closer until his arm was wrapped around my waist. ''Well, you're a new face.''

Before I could even scream for help, he hoisted me up in his arm and he swung us back over onto the deck of the other ship. He tossed me to the floor. I grunted in pain as he landed on his feet. I then felt another pair of hands dust me off and help me up. ''Beg your pardon, missy. The captain can be a bit rough at times.'' His friendly voice, soft blue and white shirt, and short appearance contrasted him greatly with the other pirates on this ship.

The hooked man grabbed the pirate who helped me up and pulled him close. ''Mr Smee, hoist anchor.''

''Aye, aye, captain.'' Mr Smee rushed off while the other pirates of this captain's crew swung back over.

I looked back over at the Black Pearl to see Elizabeth standing on the edge of the ship and pointing her sword over at us. ''Let her go, Hook!''

Captain Hook scoffed. ''I think not. After our last scuffle, I'm in need of a new cabin worker, and she'll fill the part nicely.'' Angered by his words, Elizabeth looked ready to swing over to rescue me, and although I would have loved that, she would have been going into a trap. The pirates on this deck were waiting for her and she knew it. ''Ha, you're welcome to try and take her back. But only the dumbest of pirates would try something.''

Out of the corner of my eye, I could then see Captain Jack Sparrow walk forward with such bravado, staring down his opponent. ''Hook, I'm a reasonable man who believes we can come to reasonable agreement reasonably and…'' Either he wasn't aware of how many steps he took or too drunk to notice, but Jack ended up stepping off the edge of the Pearl and falling head first into the waters below.

Everyone on Hook's crew looked confused, while Jack's crew seemed to expect this and groaned amongst themselves. Hook sheathed his sword away. ''Like I said, the dumbest of pirates.'' He turned back over to Elizabeth. ''Although, King Swann, if you want, you could trade yourself for the girl. That's a fair bargain don't you think?''

''You're a scoundrel of the worst kind, Hook.'' She barked viciously.

Mr Smee smiled gleefully. ''He certainly is.'' I'm sure that he meant that as a compliment, but Hook didn't take it as such. He ended up whacking the guy over the end with his hook before pointing to Elizabeth. ''Listen here, it's bad enough that I have to deal with that cursed crocodile every single day, but your crew have been a thorn in my side for too long, and…''

As Hook ranted, I looked around hoping to find a way to escape. However, the ship was swarming with pirates and I had no way out. While searching, I noticed something emerging from the back. Captain Jack Sparrow had climbed up the other side of the ship and was now sneakily making his way over. We locked eyes and I knew to keep my mouth shut. He sneaked around, going unnoticed by Hook's crew and seemed to be tapping his foot on the unstable floorboards. I didn't know what he was doing, but I trusted him.

At least until he stepped on a floorboard to hard and made a creaking noise, causing Hook and his crew to turn and spot Jack. The dreadlocked captain smiled charmingly but he soon found himself surrounded. Captain Hook took out his sword and rubbed it against his hook, causing an eerie sound. ''Looks like you've bitten off more than you can chew.''

''Yes, I seem to have a habit of doing that. But I haven't choked yet. And not today.'' Jack Sparrow took one step back, over the end of one of the floorboards he was testing.

''Why is that? Oh, let me guess, you're going to say this is the day you almost caught Jack Sparrow?'' Hook mocked.

The pirate smiled back. ''All except for one detail…it's Captain. Jack. Sparrow!''

He slammed his foot down and the other end of the floorboard titled up and smacked Hook under the chin, causing a single tooth to fall out for him to fall over the edge and into the water. The rest of Hook's crew were too shocked and powerless to do another as Jack guided the lifted floorboard and spun it around to hit all the other pirates in their heads, knocking them all away.

However, one pirate was sneaking up behind Jack and about to plunge his knife into his back. I had to do something. The only thing in my pocket however was the belt too tight for me. I grabbed it and rushed forward to wrap it around the pirate's hand, causing his dagger to slip out of his hand. Noticing what was happening, Jack grabbed an empty rum bottle he had been carrying and shattered it over the pirate's head, knocking him out cold.

Jack Sparrow grabbed one of the ropes that had been used to swing me across and held me close to him. ''Not bad for someone who doesn't have a clue about being a pirate.''

''Thanks, was this part of your plan?''

''A plan isn't a plan without a little luck to guide the way. Savvy.'' He grinned and the next thing I knew we were swinging over and back onto the Black Pearl, where we were greeted by a chorus of cheers and applause. The other pirates rushed over to congratulate their captain, and even me.

Elizabeth in particular seemed relieved to see me. ''Welcome back.''

''Nice to be back.'' I said.

Below us, we could hear someone coughing and crying out. I looked over the edge to see Captain Hook trying to stay afloat and clenching his fist at us. ''I'll get you one of these days, Sparrow. One of these days.''

''That's a lot of days where you can only pick one, my friend.'' Jack replied.

When it looked like Hook was about to say more, another noise came from the distance. It almost sounded like the tick-tock of a clock. The sound appeared to horrify Hook, who turned around and was greeted by the sight of an enormous crocodile. The captain cried out in terror as he swam faster than I think even Ariel or Moana could, all the while, Mr Smee and the rest of Hook's pirates steered his ship away and chased after him, hoping to save what was left of their captain before he was eaten alive.

XXX

The rest of the evening was filled with celebrations of all kinds. Pirates boozing and partying their victory like there was no tomorrow. I guess in this kind of world, that could be truer than I intended.

All throughout that time, I spent it with Elizabeth, who filled me in with incredible stories of cursed pirates, Davy Jones, something about the trident of Poseidon and the fountain of Youth. And Gibbs seemed adamant on telling me a story or two about sea turtles and back hair. It was incredible to hear all these adventures and see her enthusiasm for it. ''I can't believe you've done all those things.'' I gushed.

''Yeah, well, it didn't start out like that. I came from modest beginnings, much like I imagine you did.''

''Ha, I almost wish I had the kind of life you did. Except without the life threatening pirates and giant crocodiles.''

Next to us, Jack Sparrow stumbled about. ''And rum. Did Elizabeth tell you about the rum and why it was gone?''

Elizabeth stared amusedly at him. ''You're never going to drop that, are you?''

''No, not until my grave. Oh, speaking of which, did you tell Anna about the time you helped kill me?''

''Wait, what?'' I gasped.

''We saved him.'' She replied.

''That doesn't count.'' Jack responded in an irritated fashion.

I then couldn't resist a jab at him for what he said to me earlier. ''Well if she killed you, then it's only fair she brings you back.''

He glared at me and twitched his nose before walking away, but not before leaving some parting words. ''You have the makings of a pirate, Anna.''

Elizabeth and I shared another laugh until she rose to her feet. ''I'm going to retire to my cabin for the night.''

I felt disheartened that my talk with her was over. ''Oh, okay…''

She noticed my sadness and offered her hand like before to help me to my feet. ''I was hoping that you would join me.''

Shivers erupted throughout my body. I swear, if I wake up from this dream now, I am potentially going to murder something. Probably a toothbrush, I would snap it in half. Heck, I'd actually forgotten by this point that I was still in a dream. Everything felt so real, including how I was feeling for Elizabeth Swann. I accepted her hand and we walked out of sight and into her cabin, which thankfully hadn't been too damaged by the canon fire earlier.

Once inside, Elizabeth closed the door behind her. She approached me and stared at me and I felt like I was melting next to her. ''Have you ever been with a woman before?'' I asked her.

''No, have you?'' She said honestly.

''Yeah, but never with a king.'' I winked, earning a small giggle from her.

We leaned in close and were kissing with fiery passion. Our hands were all over each other as we held one another closely. I couldn't stop my hands from running down her back and cupping a feel of her behind. Meanwhile, her hands were running underneath my top so that she could grope my breasts. It felt relieving to not have to worry about a bra or boxers, and she moaned with delight as she could feel my hardness rubbing through our clothing and onto her thigh.

After a few minutes of making out, we pulled back and she stared at me with soft yet strong eyes. ''You've interested me all day, Lady Anna.''

''Really?'' I asked, still dazed by all this.

"You looked so innocent and yet, so alluring. For a moment, I really did believe you were a Goddess of the sea.''

I couldn't help but laugh. ''Me? A goddess? I don't know about that.''

''Are you doubting the word of your pirate king?'' She teased.

''Well, I'd have to be a pirate first.''

''I say that you qualify.''

''So, for disobedience, do I walk the plan?''

''You know, that's been exaggerated so much over the years, we don't do that as much anymore. At least as far as I know, I'm sure Jack has considered bringing it back in style.''

''He's an unpredictable man, isn't it?''

''Unfortunately and fortunately, yes. But enough about him, I want to focus on you,'' She grinned before dropping to her knees. The back of my legs hit the bed as I felt her hands over my clothes. Despite her confidence, I could see her hands trembling slightly, I guess she was a little nervous about this. She's stared down and dueled pirates and yet she's concerned with me? I don't know how to feel about that.

Soon, my erection was free, standing up completely hard and right in her view, just a few inches from her face. I gulped. "Do you want this?"

"Yes," She answered, focused only on the cock in front of her. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth as wide as she could, eagerly taking as much as she could as my shaft slide into her mouth. I placed my hand on top of her head and gripped her blonde hair tightly as she began to slowly bob her head back and forth.

"Oh yes,'' I moaned loudly, thrusting my hips forward.

She released me from her mouth and started stroking it and swirling her tongue around the head. ''How am I doing?''

''You're doing so good.''

She slid my cock back into her mouth as she said, "I knew the minute I saw you I wanted you. All of you.'' She sucked on my cock hungrily, slowly taking more and more in her mouth with each forward bob. She even started to lick the shaft up and down, enjoying slow, long licks that sent me wild with lust.

''Please, more,''

''As you wish,'' She purred as she moved her tongue back up my hard shaft and took me back in her mouth. It went on like this for a couple more agonizing minutes, with my legs threatening to crumble as she took almost my entire shaft in her mouth.

''Take off the rest of your clothes,'' I ordered.

She smirked. ''Is that anyway to talk to a pirate?'' She did do as instructed however, reaching downwards and pulling up her blouse and removing her gear. Her body was slender as I predicated, with a few battle scars dotted over her skin that had healed over time. They just made her look so much cooler. It sent more chills up my spine, especially when my eyes landed on her small breasts.

I couldn't resist the temptation. ''Squeeze them together.'' I told her.

She seemed bewildered but did as I said while I moved my cock between her breasts. The size difference was obvious as her breasts could barely hold my cock between them, and it took a bit of fumbling to keep it placed, but the feeling was too delightful to doubt. ''Oh, I've never done this before.'' She chirped.

I slowly started to thrust, feeling my release already start to build up, it wasn't helped by Elizabeth's constant moans of pleasure. Her skin was rough and wet, causing a stimulating sensation with every forward thrust I did. As I breathed heavily, a question came to mind. ''Have you ever been eaten out before?''

She lifted her head back as the top of my cock smeared pre-cum along her neck and the top of her chest. She shook her head and rubbed a bit of building sweat away. ''No, never.''

I couldn't accept that. I stopped thrusting and surprised her by grabbing her waist and helping her onto the bed before spreading her legs as wide as possible. ''Then, let me bow to the King.'' I winked and moved aside any piece of clothing that blocked my path from her dripping wet pussy. My fingers rubbed gentle circles over her clit and my tongue licked over her pussy, tasting her sweet and salty scent.

She moaned loudly and reached down to pull on my hair, encouraging me. My fingers probed her entrance before I started pumping two digits inside and outside, while lapping up any of her juices that were leaking out. ''God, God, yes…'' Elizabeth cried out, thrashing her body about on the bed and thrusting her hips harder into my face.

I think she was wet enough for me. I just realized that I didn't have my condom with me, but then again, if this was a dream, I didn't have to worry about any pregnancy. Unless this was going to be a very long dream. It already felt like it had gone on all night.

I lifted myself up and leaned onto her body, guiding my cock to her pussy. ''Are you ready for me?''

''Yes,'' She groaned frustrated, ''Please, I need it.''

"How badly?" I asked.

She then surprised me by grabbing my hair tightly and forcing me closer until she bit my bottom lip and tugged, causing me to yelp in pain, and yet sent a surge of passion running through my veins. ''Fuck me. Now!''

''Aye, aye, captain,'' I sighed with intense passion, rubbing my cock up and down her pussy. The teasing was driving both of us wild and I could no longer hold back, and I slid inside her. A look of exhilaration filled her face as she cried out and wrapped her arms around me while I began pounding into her, harder and faster with every thrust.

I'm sure that the sounds of the pirates partying outside would drown out the sounds coming from inside. Because not only did our skin slapping together make a lot of noise, but Elizabeth was quite the screamer too. I added more pleasure by leaning down to suck on her breasts, taking her hardened nipple between my teeth and rolling my tongue around it.

''Yes! Yes! Anna!'' She cried out as I filled her completely. ''I want it deeper.''

''Are you sure?'' I asked, not wanting to hurt her with my size.

''Yes, please. I need it. I need you.'' She begged.

I spread her legs wider and then lifted them up and together, allowing me better access for penetration. Her screams increased in frequency and volume. I'm surprised the windows hadn't shattered yet. The bed banged against the wall. I leaned forward and slammed deeper inside of her.

"Oh, fuck, yes," I moaned, thrusting frantically as my hips jerked into her.

I could feel my climax approaching again before I felt Elizabeth tap my shoulder. ''Cramp, I'm getting a cramp.''

''Sorry,'' I slowed my thrusts down until I came to a complete stop. However, we weren't satisfied and needed more pleasure. I thought of a more comfortable position for her. ''Turn around. Get on your hands and knees.''

''Aye, aye,'' She smirked and quickly obeyed me, getting into a doggy style position, sliding the rest of her clothes off and throwing them away, leaving us both now completely naked.

I moved into position behind her, holding her hips and immediately slide inside her and resumed my thrusts, harder, deeper and faster than before.

"Oh yes, harder," She moaned.

I did the best that I could, but the pleasure was too great and I was already so close, I could feel my orgasm building quickly. ''I'm gonna cum. Are you?'' I asked.

''Yes, so close," She panted.

"Come for me, Elizabeth," I whispered and then slapped her behind, pounding her so hard I was afraid that we would break the bed. I grabbed her hair and pulled, getting lost in lust as did she as she smiled and laughed as I felt her body tremble underneath me.

With a few more spanks to her now red behind, she screamed aloud. ''Yes. I'm gonna cum! Anna, I'm cumming!'' Her orgasm raced through her and the bed sheets were gushing with her juices, and I could no longer hold back too.

I released inside, filling her up with my cum. My hips jerked a few more times, gushing my climax inside of her and as she finally gave into exhaustion and fell to the bed, I pulled out of her and a few more spurts sprayed along her ass and back.

I soon collapsed on the bed next to her, embracing her while Elizabeth's hands ran all over my body, even stroking my cock again and feeling it harden in her grip once more. ''Definitely the best sword I've ever handled.''

''You can handle my sword anytime.'' I laughed and she did the same. However, a sudden realization dawned on me. This is a dream. I'm going to wake up any moment and I'll probably never see Elizabeth again.

She could probably sense my worries and I felt her cup my face so that I was looking towards her. ''No matter what happens, no matter how big the sea is, we'll always find each other.''

She most likely didn't know my story and yet her words were really reassuring. Also, Aurora did mention before methods to help remember previous dreams. Maybe I could ask her and sail the seas on more adventures with Elizabeth and the crew of the Black Pearl. It was worth a try. To give her hope, I smiled and started to sing. ''Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me…''

Suddenly, we were both given a fright as the door burst open and Jack Sparrow just casually stumbled in, looking at us for a brief moment without his expression changing before walking towards the other end of the room.

''Jack?'' Elizabeth shouted.

''Forgot one,'' He responded dismissively and then retrieved the last bottle of rum that was seated on a shelf. The pirate bit on the top and spat it out before taking a quick sip of the beverage, enjoying the taste.

Getting what he wanted, he started walking towards the door to leave until he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me, most specifically, between my legs.

I blushed and shrugged. ''I have a penis.''

He narrowed his eyes before slowly nodding. ''So it wasn't the rum.'' He shrugged and nonchalantly left the room closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth lay back on the bed, folding her arm over her face and grunting loudly. ''I can't believe him sometimes…all the time.''

On the other hand, I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I leaned in to nestle against Elizabeth, spooning her. ''It's fine. I like him. He's funny.''

''Stay with him too long and that opinion will soon change.'' She teased before settling back into my arms as we enjoyed the feeling of holding each other and I felt myself drifting off. Things became quiet and started to go dark until…

My eyes shot open and I bolted up right, but inside of a smelly, dark cabin with a beautiful pirate women next to me, I was alone, in my bedroom wearing my pumpkin pajamas. I stared around my room, dazed by what I had just experienced. It still felt so real, like I had relieved all that. Even though I wasn't aching or wet…well, most of me wasn't wet.

I looked down to see a bulge under my blanket along with a wet spot. ''Dang it,'' I mumbled and removed the blanket and pulled my bottoms and soaking boxers down to be greeted by my wet, hard cock saluting me. ''Good morning to you too.''

I couldn't stay annoyed for long. Although the dream ended, it was amazing while it lasted. I hope I'm able to dream of more adventures with the heroic Pirate King Elizabeth Swann and even the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.


	22. Jasmine

''Why do these special offers only come about on the days I'm not shopping?'' I grumbled as I eyed the prices of what should be my breakfast, lunch and dinner for the upcoming week. With my mom and dad busy, and Elsa busy at college, the duty of weekly shopping had fallen to me over the weekend.

However, looking at these prices, I was scared of what to spend, afraid that I would make my family go broke before teatime. I don't know what inflates faster, prices or Gaston's ego.

After much scrounging and debate, I was able to get everything I needed, with only a few nickels left for the bus trip back and started walking to the station. Thankfully, my work outs and training had been paying off, and the bags didn't feel as heavy as they use to, although I could really use Mulan's muscles right about now as I felt the straps of the bag dig into the palm of my hands.

Things had been pretty quiet on my end over the last week, nothing really new to report, except for the constant thoughts of Elsa popping into my head, with Merida making the occasional cameo. I'm sure by now she probably suspects that something is on my mind, but I didn't have to heart to tell her. How could I tell her? Hey sis, just FYI, I spotted you and your girlfriend going at it like rabbits and it gave me a boner, want to do something about it?

I shook those thoughts away and carried on home. That is until I heard a bit of commotion going on nearby. I looked over towards the opposite side of the street, happy that I could see Ralph but he was unfortunately in the company of Hans and Gaston. I thought better to just carry on my own way and meet up with Ralph another time when he had more friendly company, however, I soon realized there was something else. A girl was speaking with Hans and looking mighty ticked off.

It didn't take long for me to recognize it as Jasmine, another student at our school. Very popular, obviously beautiful with a fire about her that warned people she was not to be messed with. It seemed like Hans didn't get the memo, although he probably did but persisted anyway, and continued walking closer to Jasmine despite her protests.

I'm not just going to let this slide by, so I hurried over (of course, checking for traffic first. Safety kids) and called out. ''Hey, leave her alone.''

They all turned to face me and Hans scowled. ''Oh, what do you want?''

''I was going to ask you the same thing!'' I replied.

Before I could get close to him, Gaston stepped between us and puffed out his chest. ''You would do good to turn the other way. Gaston has no time for little birds with beaks too big for their necks.''

''Wait, what? That metaphor didn't make any sense.''

''Gaston himself is a metaphor.'' He stated proudly.

''You don't know what that word means do you?''

''I saw it in a book once,'' He answered. ''I didn't read it, but I saw it and use it with manliness, as everyone should.''

I almost forgot why I was angry as I was trying to piece together what he was saying. ''You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.''

Suddenly, Ralph clicked his fingers and smiled. ''Oh, Princess Bride. I love that film!''

''Me too!'' I squealed.

Hans loudly clapped his hands together. ''Enough.'' He stared at me with narrow eyes. ''Anna, this doesn't concern you. Jasmine and I were just having a talk.''

The girl next to him rolled her eyes and scoffed. ''Don't know how you can call it a talk when you won't even listen to a word I say.''

He chose to ignore her and continued explaining himself to me. ''You see, her father and mine are old friends and we're just having a civil conversation.''

''Ha, you expect me to believe that?'' I snapped.

I turned to Jasmine when I heard her sigh with disappointment. ''Well, he's half right.''

''Oh,'' Okay, this me jumping in to save Jasmine wasn't going so well. I tried to stand tall and turned back to Hans. ''Well, either way, it's clear you're making her uncomfortable and you need to stop.''

Hans turned to her and gave one of his trademark smiles that carried a sinister intent to him. ''Am I making you uncomfortable, Jasmine?''

She smirked with a sarcastic wit about her. ''Oh no, you're always such a joy to talk with. Honestly, of your family, you're probably in the top half of most tolerable people.'' She then glanced over at me, mesmerizing me with her stunning beauty and looked down at the heavy bags in my hands. ''Hey, Anna. Want some help with those?''

''Uh…sure,'' I answered.

Ralph stepped forward. ''I'll help too.''

He didn't get far as Hans turned to him. ''What did you say?''

Ralph immediately backed away, more so when Gaston was now facing him. ''Oh…I…uh…just meant, you know, to make Anna go away faster. That's it.''

I wanted to reach out and help him, but there was nothing I could do right now. If Hans was alone, but with his muscle head by his side, I wasn't going to put up much of a fight. Hans turned back around to me and shifted his eyes from me and then back to Jasmine. ''You are leaving, but Jasmine and I still have business to talk about.''

Jasmine clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. ''There is no business to talk about. Stop trying to talk like your father and act like the big boss.''

''I am being the civil one here. You are the one accusing me and putting up resistance. Frankly, I think your father would be disappointed to see what a spoilt, rude young woman you've become.''

She glared at him and I wondered if she would retaliate. But instead, she glanced over towards me and noticed an item from my shopping bag. ''Hey, Anna. Is that the new fizzy pop drink?''

''Oh, yeah. Coo-Coo Cola. The one with that catchy ad.''

''Can I have a sip?''

At least I'm glad I wasn't the only one confused by her question as the guys stared at each other in confusion, while Jasmine remained poised as ever. ''Okay,'' I grabbed the bottle from the bag, feeling it almost rip in my hands as I handed it over to her. ''Don't you want a cup?''

''No, this is good,'' She replied as she spun the bottle open. ''Oh, this is the new extra sticky one, right?''

''Yeah.''

''Good.'' She smiled wickedly and before anyone could react, she hoisted it over Hans's head and tipped it all over him. His head was drenched and his clothes were instantly soaked, sticking to his clothes. The rest of us stared in disbelief, I couldn't believe she had just done that. I was in such a state of shock, I hadn't realized that Jasmine grabbed my arm until she started to pull. ''Run.''

Following her instructions, we dashed down the streets while Hans cried out. ''Get them.''

''Gaston will give chase!'' Gaston bellowed and then sprinted after us, followed by a reluctant Ralph and Hans who was leaving a dripping mess with every step.

Jasmine and I could never hope to out run Gaston, so we ducked and weaved through a couple of street corners and alleyways, hoping to lose them in the maze. At one point, I was beginning to lose track of where we were and I was afraid we would be caught. The bags I was carrying were weighing me down and Jasmine could see it. So after a moment, we found a dumpster and hid behind there, hoping that they would move on.

I peeked over the top of the dumpster and almost had a heart attack when I spotted someone staring back at me. Thankfully, it was Ralph who stared back at me and then noticed Hans and Gaston approaching. Without any hesitation, Ralph pointed in the opposite direction. ''Guys, I saw them go that way.''

''Then why are you standing there?'' Hans shouted as he barged past and followed Ralph's false lead, with Gaston jogging like he was getting a good exercise.

Ralph rubbed his sore arm. I could punch Hans for being such a douche to him even when he was trying help. Ralph turned back subtly to me and gave me thumbs up before following them. I need to make sure to thank him later.

''Gaston has spotted them!'' The muscle head's voice echoed. After a pause, I could barely hear him as they ran further and further away. ''No, wait, it's just a lamppost.''

''How can you mistake that for them?'' Hans yelled back.

Eventually, they were long gone and it was just Jasmine and I alone. Once we were sure we were safe, we let out a long over due laugh. ''You're crazy!'' I said.

''I know,'' She replied. We both emerged from behind the dumpster and stared at each other. ''Thanks for stepping in back there. You didn't have to.''

''I should be the one thanking you. You got us out of that mess.''

''True, but I did get us into it,'' She said teasingly.

I shrugged my shoulders. ''It's fine. It looked like he was giving you trouble, so I wanted to help.''

''I appreciate that.'' She smiled.

I had to look away so that she couldn't see my face turning as red as a tomato. Despite the amount of naked women I've seen, and what I've done to them, I still get all bashful if a cute girl smiles at me. Considering every girl is cute, that's a bit of a problem for me.

Jasmine then grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at her. ''Sorry about your soda. I can pay you back for it.''

''Don't worry, I can get more,'' I lied. ''It was worth it to see the look on Hans's face.''

She gave me a sincere smile and then beckoned me towards another street corner. ''Hey, I don't live far from here. We can rest at my place and I can pay you back for the soda if you like.''

Hmm, going with a beautiful girl from my school to her place where her parents might be away…what could possibly happen? I think to myself sarcastically. ''Sure.''

XXX

''My father is away for today, but I'm sure he won't go mad if he notices a dollar or two missing.'' Jasmine said as we stepped out of the elevator and into her home.

First of all, I should mention that I totally called it about parentally figures being away leaving me and Jasmine in her home alone, but all I could think was that her home was a fricken mansion. The place was huge, and even had its own private lift into the longue area, with a comfortable couch decked out over marble flooring and a chandelier hanging above us. I set aside my shopping bags by the side of the door and marvelled at the scenery. ''Pretty spacious.'' I commented in a daze.

Jasmine giggled. ''Yeah, Hans wasn't lying about our fathers. They're old business partners and go way back when they studied together in Arabia. Then my father moved here and flies all around the world where business calls.''

''Sounds like he's a busy guy.''

''You could say that again,'' She said, stroking a large tiger plush that was sprawled on the floor, probably because it was too big to even fit on the couch. She walked on and rested against the armrest of the couch and sighed. ''Even though he's away a lot, he drives me crazy sometimes.''

I thought that it would be inappropriate to prod any further, but my curious nature caused my mouth to work faster than my brain. ''Do you two get on well?''

''We do. He's sweet and you would get along like a house on fire if you met.''

''You think so?''

She nodded. ''Don't think I don't know about you, Anna?''

I gulped. ''What do you…'' I froze and then remembered the incident that made me infamous.

However, she continued. ''You've always come across as quiet, but bubbly. Friendly and innocent. I couldn't picture you having a mean bone in your body.''

In that moment, I could feel my heart grow three sizes that day. Jasmine knew me because of who I was and not because of what was between my legs? I can't even recall ever talking with her in full conversation before today, so she picked all that up just from hearing about me. Had she checked me out? No, don't be ridiculous.

The frustrated look on Jasmine's face returned before I could thank her for her kind words. ''But, there are times when my father just doesn't seem to…listen. He's forcing things onto me, not out of malice, but because I think he's too naïve to see the bad in people.''

''What do you mean?''

She forced out an amused chuckle. ''Get this, he thinks that it would be cute if Hans and I would eventually get married.''

''Wait, what?'' I shrieked.

''My reaction too,'' She said. ''He thinks because we've grown up together, it'll be fitting. I'm happy that he's open to me marrying someone outside my religion, but…''

''Hans is literally the worst person he could pick.'' I finished for her.

Jasmine laughed at my disgust and winked at me, causing my lips to go dry. ''My thoughts, too. Although, I think the worst time was that one of my father's assistants tried to hit on me and he's like…4 times my age. Can you imagine getting hit on by someone that old?''

Oh, Jasmine, you quite possibly asked the wrong person. Beauty and age above my own do not register with me, I have seen plenty of older women that have blew me away, in the case of Cassandra and Nani, literally. Because of my hesitation, Jasmine looked at me amusedly, sensing that she picked up on one of my kinks. I cleared my throat and stammered, ''Well, I like girls my own age too.''

Anna, how do you make every sentence you speak more cringe worthy than the last?

Jasmine raised her brow at me. ''Is that so?'' She got up from the armrest to approach me. ''Either way, whether it's Hans or someone else, my father thinks that I'm saving myself for marriage.''

''And you aren't?''

''I haven't.''

My eyes bulged. ''You…who?'' I clasped my hand over my mouth. ''Sorry, I shouldn't ask. That's your own…eh…private…I have no right to ask.''

She waved her hand dismissively. ''It's fine. I never have many friends over, I don't get much time for girl talk,'' Considering her place was built like a fortress, that doesn't surprise me. She took another step closer and continued. ''You know Aladdin?''

My memory scrolled through all the faces as school and I soon picked one out, at least, I picked out the open chest first and then the face. He'd always seem to come into school with a sleeveless vest that proudly showed off his midriff. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of, and he wasn't a show-off about his looks like Gaston was. Plus, he tried out for the Mighty Ducks team on occasion and proved decent. ''Yeah…so, are you two like a secret Romeo and Juliet?''

''You are so cute,'' She whispered sincerely and with a small laugh that caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach. ''No, he's said that he'd like to make sure he's well-off first before finding someone to settle down with.''

''I suppose that makes sense. But what about you?''

She bit her bottom lip and seemed to stare at my own, which I licked as she got even closer. ''I just like being with the people I want to be with. Not having my father or one of his assistances or work partners tells me what to do. I want to live my life the way I want to.''

I gulped and felt tingles erupt throughout my body. If she took another step closer, she would soon feel a certain anatomy of mine poking against her stomach. ''That's…that's cool,'' I said nervously. ''You live life the way you want. Don't let anyone stop you. Be with whoever you want to be with.''

There was a moment of silence between us. The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally, she took that final step closer and our bodies were practically touching, her lips mere inches from my own. ''What would you do if I say I wanted to be with you, right here, right now?''

A shudder rolled down my spine and my lips slowly moved closer to hers until they were faintly touching. We weren't actually kissing, but enjoying this build-up. It was rare that I was with a girl shorter than me, but as I titled my head downwards to stare into her gorgeous eyes, I felt entranced. ''Anything you want.''

''Touch me.'' She said fiercely.

I didn't want to keep her waiting, so my hand was soon under her skirt and rubbing her pussy through already wet panties. ''You're so wet. For me?''

''For you,'' She moaned. ''Are you hard for me?''

Before I said anything, I stopped myself and decided to have a bit of fun with her. I wanted to show her that I could give as good as I could take. I put my hand on her shoulder, pressing with the slightest pressure and guiding her down to her knees. ''See for yourself.''

I was mesmerized by the lustful look in her eyes, the way she licked her lips as she got comfortable and how quickly her hands moved to unbutton my jeans and force them down, revealing my boxers with a bulge throbbing underneath. She leaned forward, palming me through the fabric and even biting and kissing it. Teasing what was soon to come. Literally and figuratively.

More moans escaped me as Jasmine teased me for what felt like forever, before showing me mercy. However, instead of pulling my boxers down like most girls have, she unbuttoned it, leaving them on as my cock sprang up from the opening.

She stared at my hard shaft in awe, with her jaw wide opening and eyeing it up and down. ''Wow, Anna, how do you hide this thing?''

''Not very well.'' I joked, even though it was the honest truth.

She laughed amusedly while gripping the shaft with her hand. Her hand was soft, yet her grip was firm, slowly stroking me and bringing the tip agonizingly close to her lips. She planted tender kisses along the head, refusing to take me in her mouth. Drawing out the torture for as long as she could.

''Please,'' I pleaded.

''Please, what?'' She asked, opening her mouth wider.

Was she really going to make me beg? I guess so, I'm too desperate to complain, even though I'm not really complaining. ''Please suck it.''

''Suck what?'' She asked again, tapping my cock on her tongue a few times.

''Please suck my cock. I need this so badly!'' I moaned, wanting to thrust my hips forward, but she would just move her head back if I tried to get closer.

''Hmm, no.''

I froze. ''No?''

''I want to try something else first.'' She grinned seductively. Before I could even asked what she had planned, she held my cock up high and tucked her head underneath so that she could start licking my balls. My knees almost buckled from the surprising move. I closed my eyes and gasped at the sensation, but this caused her to stop. ''Look at me. Watch me.'' She commanded.

''Yes, Jasmine.'' I obeyed, opening my eyes and staring down at her smiling face.

I could barely contain myself as she took one of my balls into her mouth, sucking it loudly, and coating it with her tongue. After a moment, she repeated the action to the other one, getting them both wet and dripping. She surprised me further by managing to fit both inside of her mouth, sucking hungrily like it was her last meal. Meanwhile, she continued to stroke my cock, pumping it up and down and using her saliva as lubricant, allowing her palm to slide with ease.

Finally, she stopped and moved her mouth over the head of my cock. ''I think I've kept you waiting long enough,'' She smiled, before sliding my shaft into her open mouth.

It felt so good. She started slowly, getting used to its length and girth. It didn't take long, and she was pretty much taking all of me down her throat, it was like she didn't even have a gag reflex at all. Even when I thrust my hips, she took it down to the base with no problem or sign of struggle. Seeing this, I was encouraged to fuck faster and harder, something she seemed happy about as she reached around to cup my ass and force me deeper into her mouth.

She bobbed her head and sucked, proudly deep throating me and beginning to drive me over the edge. ''I'm gonna cum,'' I warned her. ''Do you want it in your mouth.''

She released me, pumping me while kissing and licking my shaft. ''In my mouth. On my face. Everywhere. I hope that you have plenty of stamina, Anna. Because I won't be satisfied with just one load.''

I couldn't help but chuckle. ''You won't have to worry about stamina with me,'' I groaned as I felt my balls tingle and I couldn't stop my hips from jerking. Jasmine understood what that meant and took me back in her mouth, just in time as I exploded, cum gushing down her throat as she swallowed eagerly.

Eventually, she pulled me out of her mouth. She licked any traces leaking out from her lips and gestured towards the couch. ''Sit down, get comfortable. The real fun is about to begin.''

''Then what was that just now?''

''The appetizer.'' She winked.

It didn't take long before I was getting hard again. I did as instructed and walked over to the couch, settling down as I watched her take off her heels. I was curious what she was up to as she gazed down at my cock. ''Whoa, that was fast. I hadn't even done what I was going to do yet.''

''What were you going to do?''

She sat down on the couch next to me, removing her skirt and panties, not only giving me a great view of her fantastic legs, but also her pussy that was enticing me. ''I'm going to give you a foot job.''

''Oh wow,'' I gasped, unable to contain my excitement.

She shuffled closer to me and repositioned herself so that she could move her feet over my cock and start masturbating me. It took a bit of shuffling around for Jasmine to find the right angle, but once she did, it felt absolutely incredible. Her feet moved up and down, causing me to breath heavily and lean back against the comfy furniture.

"That feels nice," I said. There was enough lubrication so there was no problem of friction as she pumped faster, rubbing and massaging my cock. Meanwhile, she unbuttoned her blouse and discarded it, before unclasping her bra and tossing it aside as well... now leaving her completely naked. I could only stare in wonder. ''You are so sexy.''

''Thank you.'' She replied while massaging my balls with her toes, before giving one last rub up my shaft and circling the tip. ''Lay on your back.''

This was both wonderful and excruciating, but I did as instructed. She crawled between my legs and leaned forward before moving her breasts over my hard cock and began moving up and down. Slowly, but rhythmically.

By this point, I was already close to release, and her breasts felt like heaven, so it's no wonder that I couldn't hold back for much longer. But like I said before, stamina wasn't going to be an issue for me. I thrust my hips upwards, enjoying the feeling of her pillow-like breasts enveloping me. She could read the expression on my face that I was about to explode and explode I did. Spurts of cum landed everywhere from her breasts to her neck and chin and even landed on my own shirt.

I sighed with relief while Jasmine stood up, but not before grabbing my shirt and lifting it over my head. ''This was getting in the way anyway.'' She tossed it aside. ''Now, let's ride.''

''Should I get a condom?'' I asked while sitting up, my erect cock standing straight like a statue.

''No need, just pull out if you're close,'' She responded as she straddled me, using my shoulders for balance as she placed her feet on the couch and slowly lowered herself onto me. ''I like it when someone climaxes on me. As you can probably tell.''

I drew out a loud moan as I entered her, filling her up. Her fingers gripped my shoulders tightly, digging her finger nails against my skin as she got use to my size. She sat on my lap, rotating her hips in a circular motion, causing us both to groan in pleasure.

"You feel so good," I whispered.

''So do you.''

A minute passed before she was able to finally move, slowly riding me and lifting herself up and down on my cock. My thighs were soaking because of her juices flowing down from her pussy and onto my cock, splashing against our skins with every thrust. She began riding me faster, causing her breasts to bounce in my face. I couldn't resist leaning forward and taking them in my mouth, sucking deliciously. She wrapped her arms around my head, holding me closer as she bounced on me harder.

Soon, her cries were becoming screams that echoed throughout the rooms. ''Are you worried the neighbors will hear?'' I asked.

She stared at me intensely. ''I don't care. Let them hear. I can't stop now.''

I thrust my hips upwards, feeling her body shake and her arms jerk. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she tried to say something, but all that I got were gasps before she flinched and I felt her squirt against me. I pulled out, helped her sit on the couch and moved my hand down to rub her clit, pleasing her all the way through her powerful orgasm as her body quivered.

I couldn't stop myself from grabbing my cock and stroking myself. She said that she liked this sort of thing, so I was going to give her exactly what we both wanted. As I continued to stroke myself and rub her pussy, she smiled and me and purred. ''Cum all over me, you dirty girl!''

"Oh yes," I moaned, jerking myself frantically.

And as the first rope of cum shot out and landed on her body, she moaned with delight. I coated her with my climax, splattering her face and breasts.

Once I was completely spent, I sat beside her. "Well, that was fun.''

She gave me an exited look. ''Oh, we're not done yet.''

''We aren't?''

''I've always wanted to try anal.'' She stated.

Immediately, my cock was hard and standing up right again, earning a surprised look from Jasmine at my speedy recovery, while I scowled at my penis. ''It does that.'' I said.

She laughed and stood up before approaching me and spreading my legs. ''So, do you want my ass?" She asked.

''God yes,'' I sighed, feeling my body tremble. ''Wait, so you've never had anything there…''

She shook her head. ''Only a few toys, but never the real thing. Though I've been interested, and I think you've got the perfect fit for me. But before we do that,'' She moved between my legs, lowering herself before licking and stroking my long shaft again.

I moaned as she licked up and down my shaft and sucked on my balls once again. ''I think I'm lubed up already.'' I giggled.

She was fondling my balls with her long, soft hands while my cock slide into her open mouth. ''I know, I just love your taste.''

The mention of that word made me wonder how she tasted. As she continued to suck my cock, taking the whole length in her mouth, I thought about getting her in a position to eat her out. A traditional 69 position came to mind, but then a new exciting idea popped in my head and it was too tempting to not go for. ''Jasmine, I have an idea.''

''I'm all ears,'' She chuckled, circling her tongue around my cock.

''I want to taste you too, but not lying down. Do me a favor and 69 me and hold on tightly,'' She looked at me with confusion, and yeah, if I had heard those words with no context, I would have the same reaction. However, she was either too curious or too horny (or both) to stall for too long. She did as instructed, straddling my body and turning around so that I had a full view of her pussy, dripping onto my face while her face was still near my cock. I grabbed her waist and positioned myself on the edge of the couch. ''Hold on to me now.''

Before she could say anything, I stood up and held her in my arms. She shrieked a little, surprised that I was holding her up. She clung to my body tightly, while I was surprised that I had managed this without dropping her. Her knees rested on my shoulder and I kept my legs strong as I dived in and devoured her pussy. She moaned and as soon as she got the message, she was back to stroking and licking my cock even whilst upside down. ''Wow, Anna. Have you been working out?''

''A little,'' I mumbled against her soaking pussy, licking up and down and sucking on the clit.

''Could have fooled me,'' She laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist, holding on as she took all of my cock back into her mouth. Standing up, I thrust my hips forward, pounding her mouth deep enough that I could feel my balls gently slap against her face. I'm not sure if upside down blowjob and standing 69 was a position to be attempted unless you were certain no one would be dropped. Kids, do not try this at home.

Actually, kids don't try anything resembling this at home, you're too young.

I know Vanellope would just write about it.

I was pumping harder and faster, working my ab muscles to the extreme while I was getting her ready in another way. My tongue danced up and down her pussy lips before I then coated her asshole, lubing it up. I could practically feel the chills running down her body and against mine when she felt what I was doing. ''Hurry, fuck my ass.'' She begged.

Feeling that we were both ready, I carefully lowered her down until she was on her hands and knees on the floor. ''Well, that was interesting.'' I commented.

''It was your idea.''

''Yeah, that's why I thought it wouldn't work.'' We shared a little laugh.

I got into position behind her but felt she needed a bit more preparation. I couldn't do it before while holding her upside down, but now I was able to slide a single finger into her behind. She sighed, pushing back into me as she got use to the feeling. Then I added a second finger, widening her hole, preparing it for something bigger.

''Have you done this before?'' She moaned.

''A few times.'' I said bashfully.

''Oh, it's always the innocent ones.''

I pulled my finger out and then leaned myself against her, rubbing the head of my cock against her back door. ''Guess I'm not so innocent.'' I whisper into her ear, rubbing my breasts against her back as I filled her ass.

"Oh Anna!" She screamed, overwhelmed by the feeling of being stretched by my cock. I pushed deeper and deeper until I was all the way in, rubbing her ass cheeks, feeling how smooth her skin was as she gritted her teeth. ''So big.''

''Is it okay?'' I asked while stopping and rest my body against hers, leaving my cock buried deep inside her.

She panted. ''Yeah, it's perfect.''

We stayed like this for a minute, allowing her to get accustomed to my size.

I wonder how Elsa would take me in her…

Dang it, Anna. One time. Just one time can you make love to a woman without thinking about pounding Elsa?

Jasmine's voice then brought me out of my thoughts. ''Okay, I'm good. You can start moving now.''

''Let me ease the pain,'' I said, while pulling back I moved one of my hands underneath her to start rubbing her soaking clit.

Pain was soon replaced with complete pleasure as I slowly began to thrust in and out, while rubbing her pussy and dancing my fingers along her lower lips. I kissed the back of her neck, smelling the shampoo in her hair as her head was thrown about.

My thrust were slow and deliberate, giving her the time she needed to adjust. However, that didn't seem to do it for her. To my surprise, she moved her hands off the floor and placed them on the couch cushions, pulling me along whilst I was still inside her. ''Don't go soft on me now, Anna. Fuck me like you mean it.''

I went from slow and careful movements, to fucking her harder and faster. The wetness coming from both of us allowed me to easily slide in and out of her, causing intense pleasure in us both. She was so tight and it encouraged me to plunge deeper inside. My other hand grabbed her ass cheek, clawing at it while I slid two fingers inside her pussy, filling both her holes as she screamed my name over and over again.

"Oh yes, fuck my asshole," She cried out, clearly turned on by how hard and fast I was slamming into her. Almost endless stamina for the win.

''Yes, ma'am. Whenever you want!'' I said, feeling her body push back into mine to match the timing of my thrusts.

''Really? What about in a class at school?'' She questioned with a seductive smirk. ''Would you do that to me? Have you done that before?''

''Yes, I would. And I have, quite recently actually.''

She laughed between pleasurable pants. ''My, my, you're not innocent at all.''

I surprised her by giving her ass a good, hard spank, enough to make her squeal. She bobbed her head back and I then grabbed her hair and pulled, not enough to hurt her, but enough to allow me to whisper in her ear as I pounded her. ''Only when I'm around beautiful women like you. Who want to get fucked by my big, hard cock.''

Did I really just say that? I'm completely lost in the moment, but right now, that wasn't a bad thing.

We were going at it like wild animals. She seemed to have no limit to how hard or fast she wanted me to fuck her. It came to a point where she was now had her knees on the couch and her hands on the wall as I pounded into her. The pressure on the wall caused it to bang over and over again, leaving no question in the potential neighbors minds as to what was happening, if Jasmine's screams hadn't already given it away. Her ass cheeks were red from the constant spanking.

''More, more, more,'' She pleaded and then shifted her body on top of mine so that I was now back to sitting on the couch while she sat on my ass, reverse cowgirl style. She placed her hands behind on my shoulders while I held her waist and thrust upwards, filling her ass until I could start to feel my climax approaching fast once again.

"Oh God, I'm going to come soon," I moaned, running my hands up her body to cup her breasts from behind, palming them.

''Me too.'' She swayed about erratically, showing how close that she was. I decided to hold off, wanting her to release first. It didn't take her long to let out one final scream and rub her pussy as she gushed out again. She rolled forward off of me and lay on her back on the floor as she breathed through her exhausting orgasm. She looked up at me and curled her finger, beckoning me forward.

I moved down and straddled her chest, stroking my cock with my hand while she sucked the tip, licked down the shaft and tickled my balls with her tongue. It just took a few seconds before I released once more and splattered my cum over her face. I grunted as I unloaded over her, some shooting into her wide-open, hungry mouth.

I rested my hands onto the floor and panted, while she took my cock in her mouth and sucked out every last drop. All over her body, if there wasn't sweat there was cum. She was soaked in every sense of the word. I chuckled. ''Still up for more?''

She hummed and took me out of her mouth. ''No, I'm done for today. You've worn me out.'' She glanced back at my cock, which had only momentarily softened before it was hard again, resting in between her breasts. ''Does this thing ever get soft?''

''Nope,'' I laughed as I got off of her and sat on the floor next to her.

She rolled onto her side, not even wiping my cum off her face as she smiled at me. ''I think my father could search the globe for a guy, and none will have anything on you.''

''Thanks,'' I replied bashfully. ''So, how was it? As a first for you?''

''You mean anal?'' She asked and I nodded. She gave me a wicked grin that was already a confirmed answer. ''Let's just say that I hope this is the first of many times.''

''As many times as you want.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What did you guys and girls think? I know Jasmine has been a long requested character and I'm glad to finally write a chapter for her. Will we see her again? I think so. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, your reviews and comments really do motivate me.
> 
> Also I want to mention that I won't rush the Elsanna. It will happen soon, I just mean that the pieces are fitting together to set it up. It's coming soon but it won't just happen instantly. The fun is in the anticipation.


	23. Rapunzel & Cassandra Hamada

After taking one last sip of my can of soda, I checked around the park bench I was currently sitting on and found a trashcan nearby. Using my expert aim, I threw the can towards the opening…and watched as it bounced off the side and onto the grassy ground. I grunted in annoyance and got up to collect it and bin it properly. I may be a bad shot, but I am most certainly not a litterer.

As I discarded the rubbish, I was suddenly blinded as a pair of hands came from behind my head and shielded my eyes. ''Guess who?'' An angelic voice asked.

''Only the cutest brunette girl who was once a blonde with really, really, really long hair,'' I smiled and gently grabbed her hands before spinning around to kiss Rapunzel fully on the lips. I didn't even care that we were in a public park and that there were a few people possibly staring at us, she tasted too good and I felt so happy feeling her close.

She hummed against my lips and I felt her smirk. ''That's a bold claim. Are you sure no other girl holds that distinction?''

''There might be other cute ones, but you're the cutest,'' I replied and feathered kisses along her cheek and then down her neck. She giggled in my arms as I did this for a few seconds before pulling away. ''How have you been? You were with family right?''

She nodded. ''Yeah, spent some time with my mother.'' Something flashed across her face, I wasn't sure what, it seemed to be hesitation but it wasn't explicit. Before I could say anything, she continued. ''I never got to ask, how was your time at Pixar? What's it like there?''

Despite my brain trying to think of the actual university, all that came to my mind were pictures of a naked, gasping Elsa. Blood shot to my cheeks and I was warm enough to melt ice.

Rapunzel most likely picked up on this and gave me a teasing grin. ''Oh, looks like you had a bit of fun there.''

''Y-yeah,'' I stammered. ''There was this cook, and a teacher…''

''Wow, you are popular wherever you go.'' She tilted her head closer to me and winked.

''I guess,'' I said nervously. ''Um…I know this is really late to ask this now, but…you're okay with all this, right?''

Her smile disappeared and she looked at me seriously, seeing how anxious I was about this subject, she gave me a sincere look. ''Hey, of course I am. I would have said otherwise if I wasn't.''

''I know, but…'' I paused and took a moment to think of how to best explain how I was feeling. It hadn't really hit me until I practically spied on Elsa and Merida how much I seemed to get around with other women. I never really stopped to consider how it would make others feel, including Rapunzel. ''I think there's a little part of me that wonders if what I'm doing is any different that what I hate about Hans.''

''You're comparing yourself to Hans?'' She gasped. ''You must have hit your head badly or something.''

''But what is the difference? He wants to get with other women and compare them like prizes while I…''

''Exactly!'' She interrupted and cupped my cheek, taking a step closer. ''He doesn't treat women as people, but you do. You're always respectful about others, and you don't go bragging to anyone about how many women you get. You don't have favourites, even though we're a couple, you still want to show the same amount of love and respect to everyone. That's what I've always admired about you, and I wouldn't ever want to ruin that for you.''

I honestly felt tears stinging my eyes after hearing her confession. I gave her a warm smile and took her hand so that I could kiss her knuckle. ''Thanks, I really needed to hear that.''

''Yeah, well, you've been there to cheer me up when I'm doing. Figures I return the favour.'' She leaned forward and gave me a quick peck on the lips. ''But, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to make you think this way?''

I could have easily moved onto another subject and she wouldn't have probed any further about it, but I felt it might be best to tell her. I had to explain how I was feeling to someone, and considering how close the two of us were, I could tell her anything. Though I'm wary of how she will take it. ''Right…so…it's about Elsa…''

''Oh no, did she walk in on you again?''

''Actually…I walked in on her and her girlfriend.''

Her eyes bulged. ''Oh dear, that's awkward. How did she take it?''

I breathed heavily. ''That's the thing, she didn't. Basically, her dorm room door was open and I was coming back because I had forgotten my phone in there but then I heard something and when I glanced inside I could see her and Merida…going at it.''

''What did you do?''

Now was the point of no return. ''I watched.''

I could see the puzzle pieces connecting just from her facial expressions. ''Watched as in…''

''All the way, and…'' I felt dirty just thinking this, and I'm not sure in the good way despite how good it made me feel inside. ''Got off to them.''

''Whoa,'' She gasped and was then rendered speechless. We stayed there standing about and staring at each other. I didn't say anything else, there was nothing more to say, she got everything she needed to know just from that and with how nervous I was. Finally, after what felt like forever, Rapunzel spoke up. ''Well…to be honest, the idea of watching a couple is pretty hot.''

''But what my sister involved? Is that normal?''

''I wouldn't say it's traditional.'' I appreciated that she was taking this seriously. I knew that she wouldn't think of me as weird, even if there was a small voice in the back of my head that made me fear she would find me repulsive. Rapunzel did a cute little thing by scratching under her chin and looking deep in thought. ''Did Elsa spot you?''

''No, and she doesn't know. I don't know if I can tell her. But now, ever since then, I can't get her out of my head. It's driving me crazy, even when I'm with other women, even though I'm thinking about them, Elsa sometimes comes to mind. I can't begin to imagine how she would react, what if she hates me and never wants to see me again or…''

''Hey, Elsa would never think that of you.'' She defended.

''Maybe…but…okay, to be fair, I know she's caught me but she hasn't masturbated to the thought of me.''

''How do you know?''

I froze and stared at her. ''Wait, what?''

She shrugged. ''Remember the time that you…you know, released all over her?''

My body tingled and I could already feel myself hardening between my legs at the memory. ''How could I forget? I think that's one of my most prominent images of her now.''

''You mentioned that afterwards she took twice as long to shower.'' She pointed out.

''Yeah, but, she had to get all my…stuff off her,'' I had thought that was the explanation, but now that I thought about it, it was strange that she took so long. It couldn't have been that difficult to remove it all. But now that Rapunzel mentioned the possibility, I couldn't help but imagine it playing out that way. ''You think that she might have…''

''Possibly,'' She said before smirking. ''I'm speaking from experience when I say you cumming all over is pretty hot.''

I let out a genuine chuckle. ''I think you might be a bit biased.''

''Only a bit.''

It felt like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders from this talk and I showed my appreciation by hugging Rapunzel tightly, and sighed when I felt her arms embrace me. ''Thanks for the talk, this has really helped.''

''It's what friends are for.''

We pulled back and I sighed. ''I think I'll tell Elsa, but I want to wait for the right moment. Wouldn't be good to just blab it out like nobody's business.''

''You could think of it as payback. I still laugh remembering her face when she walked in on you giving me a facial.''

''How can you not be embarrassed about that?''

''I was at first, but I find it funny now. It's just harmless fun.'' She smiled and then something seemed to grab her attention as she looked over my shoulder behind me. ''Oh, familiar face, your six o'clock.''

Curiously, I turned and felt a chill run up my spin when I saw Cassandra Hamada walking down a pathway, heading in our direction but not spotting us yet. She was wearing a casual black shirt and jeans, but my oh my, she was a ray of beauty. Women are like wine, they age in such a fine way it would leave me breathless.

I then felt Rapunzel's hands on my back pushing me forward. ''Go on then, you could use some stress relief today.''

I did like where she was going with this, but something was stopping me. ''I don't want to just abandon you like that.''

''You're not, I'm giving you my permission to catch a cougar. There's a difference,'' She teased.

''But still…''

Before I could argue however, Cassandra had finally noticed us and waved me down. ''Anna, hello.''

I shyly waved back as she walked over. ''Hi Aunt…uh, hi Cass.''

It was too late to hide that, and Rapunzel gave me a coy smirk. ''Wow, I've heard of the daddy kink, but an aunt kink?''

I pouted playfully at her. ''I take back everything I said, I don't like our talks.''

''Sure you don't.'' She wiggled her brows.

There wasn't any time for me to counter her sarcasm as Cassandra approached us. ''Anna, how have you been?''

''Good, good,'' I squeaked, trying to collected myself. I cleared my throat and calmed down. ''How are things with you?''

She sighed slightly. ''Fine, well…except Hiro got into a bit of trouble early today.''

''Oh, nothing serious I hope.''

''No, no, no one was hurt. He just sorta broke a traffic light by crashing his hoverboard into it and I had to talk with officers at the scene about it.''

Rapunzel and I glanced at each other in shock. ''Hiro has a hoverboard?''

''Yep, made it himself. I'm so proud of my little man.'' She beamed. Feeling proud would be the first thing, if I had a relative like that, I would put him forward for the noble prize as soon as possible if he could make it himself. Just then, Cass locked eyes with Rapunzel. ''I'm sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything…''

Rapunzel leaned forward and extended her arm. ''Not at all, I'm Rapunzel. I go to the same school as Anna and your nephews.''

Cass shook her hand. ''That name sounds familiar. Wait a minute, didn't you use to have really long, blonde hair.''

''Yeah, I got it cut over the summer.''

''It's a lovely look,'' They let go of each other's hands and then the older woman gazed at me. ''So, are you two…you know? Gal pals? I've heard that phrased used a lot, I hope it means what I think it means.''

I laughed and nodded. ''Yeah, you could say that. We're together, but it's like an open togetherness.''

''Oh, right,'' Cass turned to Rapunzel. ''So you know about…''

''Yep, whatever makes Anna happy is it's fine with me. She can rock any girls world.''

''Oh well she certainly rocked my world,'' Cass laughed and then froze. ''Did I say that out loud? I said that out loud, didn't I?''

''It's an understandable feeling,'' Rapunzel said and both women shared a quick laugh. Meanwhile, I was standing between them feeling like I was going to melt into a puddle. There were two beautiful amazing women talking positively about me while I was in between them, this was too much for my heart to handle and my cheeks were going red at how they complimented my bedroom skills. To be fair, it's not just been the bedroom…you know what I mean. Suddenly, Rapunzel was about to turn to leave. ''Well, I'll let you two catch up, I should go.''

I quickly grabbed her hand to stop her. ''No, you don't have too. I want you to stay.''

She was about to argue when Cassandra stepped forward. ''You don't have to go now. If you'd like, you can come back to my place and sample some of my goods,'' She cringed and quickly fixed her sentence. ''My bakery goods, I meant. Oh that was an innuendo that I will never live down.''

At first I thought Rapunzel would brush away her suggestion politely, but instead, she really seemed to consider her option. ''Well, I skipped breakfast, and I've always wanted to check out your coffee shop. Sure, I'll come.''

''Yay!'' I beamed.

XXX

''Hmm, this is so good!'' Rapunzel and I sighed with delight as we chowed down on some croissants and drank a cup of piping hot chocolate. Delicious hot chocolate was the closest thing I could think of that would rival the sweet taste of kissing a girl. Man, I'm such a perv.

We were currently sitting in Cass's home above the shop, which itself was closed for the weekend, while Cass was sipping some coffee on a chair nearby. ''I'm glad that you're enjoying yourselves.''

''This is the best ever,'' Rapunzel stated. ''I've seen this shop so many times passing by, but I've never come in. I'm so regretting that decision now.''

I nudged her arm. ''Well, now you can make up for lost time,'' I then turned to Cass. ''So, how much do I have to pay?''

The older woman waved her hand. ''Oh please, like I'm going to charge you. It's on the house, as well as in the house. I'm sorry, that was a terrible aunt joke.''

Somehow the taste was so much better knowing that it was for free, but I couldn't help but feel a bit bad. ''Are you sure? I don't mind paying.''

''Really, it's no trouble,'' She said before crossing her leg over and setting her coffee mug down on the table. ''Although, if you insist, maybe later on you can repay me in another way.''

I almost choked on my croissant and felt my hands trembling as I set down my cup of hot chocolate. ''I like the sound of that.''

Just then, Rapunzel also put her empty cup down and brushed the crumbs off herself. ''You don't have to wait, I can head off now. Miss Hamada, thank you for your hospitality and the food, it was lovely. I'm definitely going to be a frequent customer here.''

Cass stared at her. ''Hold your horses, there's no rush. You can stay a little longer if you want.''

I was also adamant on keeping my friend here for as long as possible, even if I was tempted to take Cass immediately. ''Yeah, I don't want you to leave yet.''

Rapunzel would look at me and then turn to Cass and then back to me again. There was clearly something on her mind, and I was beginning to fear that conversation I brought up earlier and that she really wasn't okay with me being with other women. Luckily, before I could panic and fear the worst, she cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. ''I'm not trying to make things awkward,''

''You're not,'' I replied. ''If anything, I feel like I'm the awkward one.''

Cass scoffed. ''Please, I have you two beat. I have many years experience of being awkward.''

We shared a quick laugh before Rapunzel continued. ''Okay, I guess I better just ask. This is only if it's completely fine with both of you…'' She hesitated and I looked at her curiously. ''If you want me to stay, do you mind if I…watch you two?''

The room grew silent as we let her words sink in. ''Watch?'' I questioned. ''You mean, watch me and Cass…have sex?''

She groaned. ''I'm sorry, I really did make things awkward. It was a stupid question to ask.''

I quickly placed my hands on her arm to comfort her. ''No, it wasn't stupid, it was just…I didn't expect that.''

She arched her brow at me. ''Really? I did say before that the idea of watching a couple together is pretty hot.''

''You did, yeah. But I never thought you'd want to actually try that out.''

''I admit that I've had a bit of a fantasy watching you with another women, but only if everyone's okay with it,'' She then turned to a still stunned Cass. ''If you're not okay with it, you can say so.''

She flinched as the conversation was drawn to her and offered us a smile. ''Oh, no…I don't mean no, I mean I'm okay. It's just…me? Really? I'm sure that Anna is popular at your school with girls both your age. You wouldn't want to watch her with silly old me, would you?''

''Hell yes,'' She answered. ''Anyone who hasn't thought about getting with an older woman is lying. Or asexual. The latter is perfectly fine. You're a very attractive woman.''

Cass bashfully laughed. ''Please, if you think complimenting me will get you more free meals at my shop…you're correct, please keep them coming.'' She joked causing us to laugh.

I just couldn't believe that this was about to happen. I knew that Rapunzel was okay with all this, but I never thought she'd go as far as to actually want to watch. Oh God, what if she also wanted to get involved? There's only so much hotness I could take before exploding. I mean literally…no, not that literally…never mind.

''So,'' I mumbled. ''We're doing this.''

''I believe so,'' Cass replied and stood up. ''Bedroom?''

''Bedroom.'' Me and Rapunzel answered in unison.

XXX

My heart was thundering a million miles a minute as we were currently back in Cass's bedroom, me and the older woman stripping while Rapunzel pulled up a chair from the lounge room and took a seat. The anticipation was evident in all of us. I was the first to get naked and I turned to Rapunzel as she stared at me, eyeing me up and down before giving me a wink.

I smiled back and looked down to see that I was hard and at full size right away. Then I turned over to Cass who had removed her last bit of clothing and started to approach me. My jaw dropped and my arms shook as I stared at her naked body getting closer and closer. There wasn't a single part of her that I didn't want to touch or kiss. ''You're really okay with this?'' I asked one final time.

''It's new,'' She admitted. ''But, it seems that I'm willing to try all sorts of new things with you.'' She leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and tender. Our hands reached for whatever we could grab. Hers went behind me to grab my behind, pulling me in closer so that my erection was rubbing against her stomach, while my hands cupped her large, bouncy breasts.

We moaned in the kiss and danced with our tongues. Just then, Rapunzel called out. ''Suck on her tongue, she loves it.''

Without warning, Cass did as instructed and wrapped her lips around my tongue and sucked it, causing shivers to erupt throughout my body.

When she broke the kiss, I turned to Rapunzel who was already squirming in her chair and giving me a knowing smirk. ''Told ya.''

I stuck my tongue out at Rapunzel playfully, meanwhile, Cass lowered myself to her knees and grasped my cock. ''We know something else she likes to be sucked.'' With no hesitation, she took my cock into her mouth.

I moaned as she sucked on the head and stroked the shaft, gradually taking more and more of me down her throat with every bob of her head. Rapunzel watched on with a wicked smile and I felt like I was already going to explode from feeling so overwhelmed. After a minute or two, Cass leaned forward and gagged as she took my entire shaft in her mouth before pulling back and stroking me. Rapunzel looked on impressed. ''Wow, you can take her all?''

Cass needed a second to catch her breath before turning and nodding. ''Can you?''

''Sometimes, it's hard though.''

''Yeah, I know,'' Cass said and tapped my cock on her tongue a few times before stopping to turn. ''Wait, did you mean her dick is hard or deep throating was hard?''

''The latter, but either one works fine,'' Rapunzel laughed as she shuffled her legs about on the chair. ''Plus I always leave a mess.''

''That's not a bad thing,'' Cass responded before pushing me back so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed. ''It makes it easier to do this.'' She then proceeded to cup her breasts around my cock and squeeze them together.

My hands clutched the bed sheets as I thrust my hips forward, the tip of my cock passing her lips as she looked down to taste my precum. Rapunzel's jaw dropped as she watched. ''Damn, we've never done that before.''

Cass took me out of her mouth but continued to pleasure me with her breasts, moving them up and down. ''You should. Anna loves it.''

Rapunzel slyly looked at me. ''Looks like we have something knew to try.''

I couldn't say anything, my breath and words were long gone. Cass was making me feel like I was in heaven, and Rapunzel was happily accepting tips and tricks to do the same thing to me at a later date. This was a dream come true. Oh God, please don't let this be a dream, I want this to be real and never end.

It became more unbearable when I looked back around at Rapunzel to see that she had one hand between her legs, underneath her trousers and rubbing herself. She was licking her lips as she watched the scene play out. The sight was too much, I was too close. ''I'm gonna cum.'' I called out.

Cass moved away from me. ''Hold on,'' As quickly as she could, she moved onto the bed and lay on her back, beckoning me forward. I straddled her, careful not to put my full weight on her as I moved my cock between her breasts again. She squeezed them together as I slowly fucked her cleavage.

''That is so hot,'' Rapunzel panted.

The sounds, the sights, the feeling, it caused me to go over the edge as I released myself, spurts of cum shot and landed all over Cass's face and the top of her breasts. She kept her mouth open, collecting a few shots that had been perfectly aimed between her lips and swallowed. ''Hmm, tasty,''

I moaned. ''We've only just started and I already feel on cloud nine.''

Rapunzel called out. ''I hope that's not you submitting,'' I turned to her to say something but was gob smacked to see that she was stripping naked. It made me go hard and big instantly, the tip smacking Cass on the chin as she marveled at the size. In no time, Rapunzel was naked and sitting back on the chair, her pussy drenched as she returned to rubbing herself. ''Don't mind me, continue.''

I turned back to Cass, who was staring up at me while using her finger to wipe my cum of her face and lick it. ''You heard her. I'm waiting and wet for you.''

I leaned down to kiss and lick her neck, earning moans of approval from her. ''As you wish…Aunt Cass!''

''The aunt kink is real!'' Rapunzel called out.

I laughed while moving my body down so that my hips were between her legs. I teased her by rubbing my cock up and down her wet pussy. She thrust her hips forward, trying to get me to enter her as soon as possible. Not wanting to keep her waiting, I slowly filled her and watched her face become over taking with pleasure.

Rapunzel breathed ecstatically as she watched me pound Cass faster and harder. Her legs wrapped around my waist as she pulled me in closer, our hands were massaging each other's breasts. She pinched my nipples, causing me to yelp while I leaned suck to such on her breasts, biting and nibbling a little. Her back arched and her hips rolled as I switched from slow and deliberate thrusts to fucking her to oblivion.

I knew from before she had the stamina to surprisingly keep up with me, and I'm sure Rapunzel could watch us for hours. She was so wet, I could hear her masturbating in the back, despite the sound of my skin slapping against Cass's.

I felt her body jerk and thrash underneath mine as she grabbed my hair tightly. ''I'm going to cum too.''

''Cum for me then, Aunt Cass.'' I firmly ordered, as I kept fucking her.

She cried out and screamed as she was begging to lose control, her orgasm imminent. With a few more thrusts, she wrapped her legs tightly as her dam broke and her orgasm hit with tremendous force. I stayed above just to stare at her, her quivering, sweaty body underneath mine was a fantastic sight.

I stared back over at Rapunzel, still rubbing herself intensely as she smirked. ''I love it when you're dominating.''

I blew her a kiss while Cass lay there for a minute, gathering her strength and trying to find the energy to continue. As I pulled out, I realized that I had forgotten something. ''Should I wear my condom?''

Cass shook her head. ''I'm on the pill. Nothing to worry about. Next time, I'm going to make you cum. Let your Aunt Cass take care of you.''

I moaned at the words alone, as did Rapunzel. ''I think I have the aunt kink now.''

We laughed and I grabbed Cass, helping her roll onto her side while I spooned her from behind, rubbing my cock against her ass and over her drenched pussy. ''Well, when you have someone as beautiful as Cassandra, who can resist?''

''Keep the compliments coming,'' She hummed. I kissed the back of her neck and her shoulders while lining my cock back up against her entrance, however, I felt tempted to try something else. I traced my cock up towards her back door, probing the entrance, asking for permission. She silently approved by grabbing my cock and trying to push me inside. ''Fuck my ass.'' She whispered.

I entered her easily, the wetness making for fine lube as I slowly pushed in before pulling out. She gasped as I held her in my arms and started to thrust faster and faster.

"So tight," I groaned.

"So big," She whimpered.

''So good,'' Rapunzel gasped, now plunging two fingers inside of her pussy and almost falling off her chair as she watched me fill Cass before fucking her as if it was our last day on earth together.

I continued to kiss the back of her neck and reached around to cup her breasts, feeling them sway as I pushed into her from behind. The bed squeaked and shook louder as pleasure come before everything else. ''Harder, harder,'' She moaned.

"You want me to fuck your ass, harder, my sexy aunt Cass?" I whispered in her ear, nibbling her earlobe.

"Yes, Anna," I moaned.

I surprised her by spanking her ass. ''On your hands and knees.''

She obeyed obediently, rolling onto her knees and getting into position as I moved behind her and slide my cock back inside. This position was much more comfortable, but I'm willing to try all angles at this point. I reached down to grab her hair and pull back as I thrust into her ass with incredible speed.

I could hear Rapunzel purr. ''This was the best decision I ever made.''

''How do you think I feel?'' I joked.

''Or me?'' Cass gasped and turned to look over at my friend. It didn't occur to me until now that she probably finds this hot too, seeing a naked girl watch her get pounded while getting herself off. ''R-Rapunzel, look in my desk.''

Curious, Rapunzel did as instructed, disappointed that she was forced to stop fingering herself, but hurried over. As I kept fucking Cass, I watched Rapunzel reach the desk and pull it open, looking shocked before pulling out a purple dildo. ''Whoa,'' We gasped.

Cass laughed between heavy breaths. ''I thought…that would be better than your fingers.''

''You're not wrong,'' Rapunzel got down on the floor next to us, resting on her elbows and knees and ran the head of the dildo against her pussy lips before pushing it inside of her, moaning at its girth. ''Hmm, not as good as the real deal, but it feels nice.''

I smiled at the compliment before returning my attention to Cass and plunging deeper inside of her. She bucked her body into mine while my cock was all the way inside me.

"Holy fuck!" She screamed. ''That feels so good.''

I was now holding her hips as I thrust faster and harder, hammering my cock into her over and over again, the pleasure finally taking complete control of our bodies.

I fucked her for a couple more minutes in this positon before I flipped her onto her side and resumed fucking her in a new position. She was now facing Rapunzel, watching as she moved the dildo in and out of her pussy and gasping for breath. ''You're a lucky girl,'' Cass mumbled.

Rapunzel groaned. ''We both are.''

''I think I am,'' I called out as I grabbed Cass's breast and used it for leverage as I began fucking her behind harder. I could already feel another orgasm approaching. ''I'm getting close again.''

''Me too!'' Cass moaned.

''I'm almost…'' Rapunzel cried out before she slipped and fell forward, losing her grip.

I momentarily slowed down as I turned to Rapunzel. ''Are you okay?''

She giggled. ''Yeah, just a little uncomfortable down here.''

Before I could say anything, Cass offered a suggestion. ''You can lie on the bed if you want. Anna can just bend me over the edge.''

''If you don't mind, thanks.'' She replied. My cock slipped out of Cass as we shuffled over and were standing off of the bed, while Rapunzel crawled up onto the mattress and lay with her back down and spread her legs as far as she could before playing with the dildo once again. ''Hmm, much better.''

Cass put her hands on the edge of the bed and stuck her behind out at me, it had already been too long without feeling her clench around me, and we were both so close to cumming, so I moved behind, grabbed her hips and plunged into her ass and started fucking her like we never stopped. She bucked her hips back against mine while she rested her head on the bed, very close to Rapunzel who was squirming about as she took the dildo as far inside of her as she could.

For about a minute, there was no talking... just fucking, the room filled with the erotic, raw sound of flesh slapping on flesh and cries of pleasure from all three of us.

My breathing began to get heavier as I moaned, ''I want you to cum first, both of you.''

''Such nice manners,'' Cass teased as she grunted and clawed at the bed sheets. To make sure she would get off first, I reached underneath and started rubbing her pussy, my fingers instantly coated in her wetness. She cried out a few more times before she collapsed on the bed. ''Fuck, fuck, fuck, I…'' She couldn't finish her sentence as she let out a silent scream and gushed against my legs while I continued to pound her.

Still watching us, Rapunzel couldn't control her arms anymore, even when reaching up to cup her breasts as she was now on the verge. My favorite part was seeing her toes curl and her back arch upwards as she cried out before also collapsing on the bed and sighing with relief.

With them both satisfied, it was my turn now, I fucked Cass harder than ever before and was about to blow when all of a sudden, Rapunzel offered a suggestion. ''I know how to really get a reaction,'' She shuffled over until she was right next to Cass, inches from her face. ''Want a kiss?''

I couldn't believe it, and without a moment to think, Cass swept in and the two were kissing passionately, their lips and tongues dancing together beautiful and it caused me to erupt, filling Cass with my release. Despite this being my second load of the day, it was bigger than the first, probably because of Rapunzel's little improvisation.

Even after I was done and pulled out of Cass, the two of them still continued to make out, clearly enjoying it. ''Having fun.'' I laughed.

They pulled back, and I swear, they both looked ready to have another orgasm just from their kiss together. ''Best fun in a long time.'' Cass muttered.

Rapunzel then hummed in agreement before shuffling herself off the bed and over towards the desk where she had retrieved the dildo. ''So, you also have one of these?'' The next thing I knew, Rapunzel pulled out a pink strapon, the shaft bigger than the dildo she had just used.

Cass looked at us bashfully. ''Yeah, I've never had anyone else wear it. But if I'm alone and in the shower, I would strap it to the wall and…have a chorus in the cubicle, if you get my meaning. Although, with Anna, I don't think I'll need to use that again.''

Rapunzel smiled wickedly and winked at me before looking at Cass again. ''What if I used it on you?''

''Wait, what?'' I gasped, getting instantly hard again at the suggestion. ''I thought you just wanted to watch?''

''And I did, now, I want to take part. If that's okay.''

''Absolutely,'' I said and turned to Cass.

''I'm ready when you are.'' She said.

With the go ahead giving, Rapunzel gestured towards the chair she was previously sitting on and began stepping into the strapon and trying to get it on. ''It's your turn to watch. Now, I get to know what it feels like to be in your shoes.''

I began striding over to the chair and took a seat, feeling how wet it was because of what Rapunzel was doing on it a moment again. ''Weird, cause when I do this, I don't wear shoes.'' I lifted my foot and wiggled my toes at her playfully.

She pouted at me. ''Haha, you know what I meant.'' She said sarcastically. As I waited, I could see that Rapunzel wasn't quite sure how to get it on correctly, and fumbled at the strap a little. ''How does this…''

Cass stood up and gave a helping hand. ''Let me.'' After a moment or two, she was able to hook it up and it was securely strapped around Rapunzel's waist. The shaft wagged in the air loosely, before the older woman grasped it and started to suck on it all the way down to the base. ''Let's lube it up a bit.''

Rapunzel placed her hands on her hips and watched. ''I wish I knew what this felt like.''

''Indescribable.'' I answered and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing my own cock and stroking it, wishing that it was mine that Cass was sucking again. She glanced over at me and winked before deep throating it a few more times until she gagged.

Once it was nice and wet, Rapunzel walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. She patted her thighs, beckoning Cass over. She did so before turning around and sitting on her lap, rubbing her ass along the fake shaft. Rapunzel reached around and started to cup and massage Cass's breasts, feeling them in her hands as they both moaned in delight.

I was already jerking myself faster and faster, and they hadn't even got the main event yet. It was like going to those restaurants and you enjoy the most delicious meal you've ever had before realizing that was just the starter.

Finally, Cass bend over and lowered her pussy onto Rapunzel's cock…I can't believe I just said that. I couldn't tear my eyes away, nor did I want to, as I watched the older woman ride my friend's strapon.

Cass moaned with delight as her breasts bounced up and down, while Rapunzel tried to work out a rhythm as she thrust her hips forward. ''This is harder than it looks.'' She said.

I giggled. ''You mean the cock or the thrusting.''

''The latter.'' She grunted, running her hands down to massage Cass's behind every time she pounded her body downwards onto Rapunzel's lap.

I continued to stroke myself, wishing that I was taking both of them. For a brief second, this reminded me of when I watched Elsa ride Merida. I almost kept them on my mind, but that'll be a fantasy for another day. I can work out my Elsa wet dreams another time, right now, I just wanted to watch these two go at it and please each other.

Cass moaned and looked over at me. ''Have you been given her pointers, Anna? For a beginner, she's good.''

Rapunzel sighed with relief. ''Thank goodness you said that, because I didn't know if I was doing a good job or not.''

Cass slowed down enough to run her hand over her own pussy and coat two of her fingers in her juices before reaching over her shoulder and rubbing them against Rapunzel's lips. My friend opened her mouth and sucked on them, tasting the older woman. ''See that? That's how good a job you're doing.''

If you had a dollar for every time I've said 'this was the hottest thing I've ever seen' you'd be able to fly to Dubai and enjoy a luxury cruise there without worry of paying amenities. But it's true. Rapunzel enjoyed the taste before leaning forward to kiss Aunt Cass again while continuing to fuck her. When they pulled back, Rapunzel licked her lips. ''You mind if I call you Aunt Cass too?''

''Not at all,'' She replied with heavy moans in between. ''You like fucking your Aunt Cass as much as Anna does?''

''God yes,'' Rapunzel whimpered and the two went back to kissing once again.

I was already about to explode, this was too much for me to handle. My body jerked and my balls tingled as I released another huge load into the air, spraying the floor as I continued to stroke myself. The two briefly stopped to watch me, clearly satisfied to get me to cum so quickly. However, I didn't stop nor soften as I eyed them and growled. ''Don't stop!''

Rapunzel grabbed Cass's hips and carefully tossed the older woman onto the bed before getting on top of her and pounding away in a missionary position. Their bodies messed together and Rapunzel cupped Cass's breasts, staring at them in awe. Cass chuckled. ''Are you a tit girl too?''

''A little,'' Rapunzel replied. ''I'm just…I swear, if I look as good as you do when I'm older, I'll be ecstatic.''

They continued fucking. Rapunzel was clearly getting use to the toy and able to pound Cass with better ease and control and watching them become more in tune with each other was making the show much more pleasurable for me. However, it was getting to the point where I didn't want to just watch them anymore. I needed to actually feel them, to be inside them.

While they were busy distracted in each other's embrace, I quickly got my jeans and grabbed the condom before putting it on and sneaking up behind Rapunzel. Their eyes were closed so they never noticed me. To Rapunzel's surprise, I grabbed her hips and slide my cock into her drenched pussy, through the opening in the strapon while she continued to fuck Cass.

Rapunzel gasped and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she looked over her shoulder towards me. ''Couldn't sit back and watch anymore?'' She smirked. I replied by tightly grabbing her hair and leaning over to kiss her, tasting not only her but also Cass on her lips. I thrust into her while she did the same to Cass, our hips moving in sync as the two women below me were filled. When we pulled back, Rapunzel asked. ''How come you put the condom on, though?''

I grinned. ''So it's safe for me to do this.''

I pulled out of Rapunzel and then entered into Cass's behind once more. The older woman screamed with delight as both her holes were now filled. She reached around and clawed at Rapunzel's back as it was as far as she could reach.

Giving Rapunzel a wink, she got the message and she turned her attention back to the older woman below as we pounded into her. Cass was going crazy, feeling both of us fucked her while I could feel Rapunzel's body underneath mine and her muscles at work. Our bodies were covered in sweat and Cass's voice was gone, so her screams were now just gasps and heavy breaths.

I felt Rapunzel's body grow weak as her thrusts were slowing. To encourage her, I removed myself from Cass and entered Rapunzel's pussy, fucking her senseless. She cried out and bucked her body back into mine, before thrusting forward into Cass's, repeating over and over again until we felt Cass clench and cry out below.

The older woman screamed as her orgasm ripped through her and left her quivering with pleasure. I grabbed Rapunzel's waist and pounded into her faster and harder, spanking her for good measure as she reached around to grab my hips and force me closer.

I nibbled her neck, making sure to leave a hickey as her orgasm was now about to come…or should I say cum? Okay, I'll stop the jokes for now. Rapunzel gasped, especially when Cass tiredly lifted her foot and started to gently rub her toe over Rapunzel's clit, sending the brunette crazy and squirting all over her.

Seeing this had me about to do the same. I let Rapunzel fall onto the bed, next to Cass as I pulled the condom off and stroked myself until I exploded over them both, covering them in my release. They rubbed their bodies together, smearing it all over them until I was empty. At least, empty for now, because the sight of them sprawled naked on the bed and dripping wet was enough to make me instantly hard again.

Cass laughed when she saw this. ''I'm convinced there's a steel rod inside there.''

Rapunzel rolled onto her back and sighed happily. ''I'm actually curious how long you can stay up.''

I have to admit, I was too. Ever since the gum Honey Lemon gave me, I've never had a moment where I got too exhausted to carry on, and seeing the two women smiling up at me and still wet, I thought about testing the waters. ''Shall we find out?''

XXX

The next few hours were filled with pure, raw, erotic lovemaking. We did it in quite possibly every position, and made sure that no one was left out and we had tasted and pleasured everyone to ecstasy.

I was on my back with Rapunzel riding my cock, bouncing up and down as I filled her pussy, while Cass was straddling my face and I devoured her pussy. Her juices dripped down my cheeks as I held her shaky legs. They were moaning on top of me as I could hear them kissing while my tongue and dick filled them both up until we all brought each other to another orgasm

After that I lay Cass on her side, pounding away into her while I called out, ''Fuck, you feel so tight Aunt Cass.''

In the meantime, her face was buried between Rapunzel's legs, clearly doing a good job with her first time eating pussy as my friend cried out in delight. ''That feels so good, Aunt Cass. Keep licking.'' I'm sure that she was loving the fact we were calling her aunt over and over again, and I have to admit, that just caused me to cum much quicker and in bigger loads.

Sometimes I was top, sometimes I was bottom, sometimes I was even in between them as we rocked each other's world until we could see outside the window that it was night. We had completely lost track of the time, not that we cared as we fucked each other over and over again. The best part of all of this was not only the fact that I was making love with two beautiful and lovely women, but also that we were helping each other all through out, finding different ways to turn the other person on.

''Squeeze them together tighter.'' Cass instructed, and Rapunzel did as she said, holding her breasts closer together as I thrust my cock in between her cleavage. Every time the tip come up, Rapunzel would circle her tongue around the head, while Cassandra leaned over to lick the shaft, making it wet and tucking her hand under to cup my balls.

''My breasts aren't as big as yours,'' Rapunzel stated. ''So it's a bit hard.''

I laughed. ''You mean hard as in…''

She glared up at me. ''The latter.''

I chuckled and felt my release approaching sooner than I expected, and I coated Rapunzel's face in my cum. Taking the chance, Cass lifted her head up and kissed around Rapunzel's face before they locked lips and tasted me. I crawled down and we shared a threeway kiss.

From behind. From the front. From all around, we continued into the night until finally the two of them collapsed onto the bed, unable to move their shaking muscles and I have to admit, I was on my hands and knees, trembling a bit. ''Wow, I'm starting to feel tired.'' I commented.

Rapunzel laughed. ''Starting? I don't think I can walk for a week after this.''

''But it was so worth it.'' Cass followed up. ''Although, I think that's as far as I can go.''

Rapunzel nodded. ''Me too. I don't know how I'm going to get home now.''

I swooped down and lay next to her. ''I can carry you, honeymoon style.''

''Really?''

''Hey,'' I flexed my bicep at her. ''I'm working out. I can do it.''

''I'm both thankful and envious that you seem to have limitless stamina.'' She giggled and rolled in closer to kiss me and I gladly returned it. I felt Cass behind me kissing the back of my neck, sending goosebumps all over, and I had to turn around and give her the same treatment, kissing her delicious lips.

After a minute of the three of us tiredly kissing each other, Cass moaned. ''I'm going to lay here and not move a muscle.''

I turned to Rapunzel and shocked her, and probably myself too as I scooped her up in my arms and picked her up before carrying her towards the bedroom door. She relaxed in my arms and rested her head on my shoulders. ''Told you I would do it.''

''Indeed.'' She said before giggling. ''But, are you intending to carry me home while we're both naked?''

I stopped and looked down, completely forgetting that we were naked, soaked in sweat and our essence. My cock erect and pointing to the sky and our clothes still forgotten on the floor nearby. ''Right, thanks for reminding me.'' I laughed.

We heard Cass shuffle on the bed and stare at us. ''You can both stay here the night.''

''Are you sure? We don't want to intrude.''

''It's fine. Are you parent's going to be worried though?''

I shook my head. ''No, mine will be busy and my sister is at college.''

Rapunzel then followed up. ''My mother will understand.''

Cass nodded. ''Yeah. It's just to rest. Besides, I doubt we have any energy to continue anyway.''

XXX

''Fuck! Yes, fuck me! Both of you, fuck me!'' Rapunzel screamed at the top of her lungs.

Not even an hour after we almost left, we were back at it. I was laying with my back on the bed, Rapunzel riding me cowgirl style with her arms next to my shoulders and thrashing erratically while Cass was wearing the strapon and pounding into Rapunzel's ass with incredible speed and strength.

We didn't get any sleep that night. We would rest for a brief period and then back at it soon afterwards. I never did get too tired to not continue, although they promised that they would keep working on it until I would eventually call quits.

I doubt that will ever happen. As long as there's a beautiful woman who wants to be loved, I'm always available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phew, Anna is a lucky woman, eh? Rapunzel and Cassandra at the same time. Actually, maybe they're the lucky ones. What did you think of this chapter? It seems like not even two women at once can keep up with Anna. Who can? Maybe there's someone, could Elsa be the one? We'll find out very soon.
> 
> Let me know with a review/comment. Thanks again everyone. This chapter was a blast to write and there's more coming soon. Ta-ta for now.


	24. Aunt May Parker

''Hey, Punzie?''

''I told you not to call me that, Kristoff. But, yes?''

''Are you okay? You've been limping all day today.''

Without Kristoff noticing, Rapunzel and I shared a quick little glance at one another before she turned to him. ''I'm fine. Just got a bit of a pain, it'll pass soon.''

He held up his hands, admitting defeat and not wanting to continue with the conversation. Truth be told, he probably knew exactly why Rapunzel still had a waddle in her step, especially whenever she would wink and smirk at me and I would have a rare confident smile on my face. Even I still felt the affects of my night spent at Aunt Cass's place with Rapunzel. I think the poor woman is still lying in bed exhausted after what I did.

Thankfully, my parents were too busy to even notice I was missing and ask questions, and Elsa was still at college for the time being. Although she did text me to say that she would be visiting again soon. I'm so excited for that, even if it'll potentially come with a whole new slew of erotic thoughts about her. If she also comes with Merida, and I'm forced into a room alone with them together…help.

Suddenly, the three of us were shocked as a pair of large hands grabbed us and forced us into one of the school closest. ''Hide here. Don't come out.'' I recognized the voice as Ralph's, but didn't have time to say anything as we were pushed in and he shields the door outside.

''Okay, what was that about?'' Kristoff asked in a baffled tone.

I got an answer when we could see the silhouette of Hans approaching and talking with Ralph. Ralph tried to play it cool, though if he succeeded that was up for debate. ''Hey, Hans, buddy. How's it hanging, dude?''

''I'm not your dude, Ralph,'' He grumbled smugly. ''Have you seen Anna yet?''

''Anna? Anna?'' Ralph searched around and ruffled his hair, his palm bigger than his own head. ''Can't say that I have. She seems to blend into a crowd quite well, that's if she's even in a crowd she could be…elsewhere.''

''And I thought I was a bad liar.'' I whispered to myself, not trying to mock him as he was helping us.

Rapunzel leaned in close to whisper to me. ''Anna? What is going on? Why is Ralph hiding us from Hans?''

''Well, funny story. Over the weekend I sorta stepped in when Hans was harassing Jasmine, and she…poured Coo-Coo Cola over his head before we ran away.''

Kristoff snickered, almost too loudly as Rapunzel and I quickly covered his mouth to silence him.

Hans sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. ''Whatever. If you see here, tell her to meet me. I want to talk with her.''

I huffed. Yeah, I'm sure by talk he either means swirly or wedgie.

Thankfully, Hans left and after a moment of waiting to see if he would come back, Ralph opened the door and stepped inside to join us in the closest. ''Sorry about that. I had to think fast.''

I smiled. ''It's fine, thank you. That's twice I owe you. He's not also going after Jasmine, is he?''

''Nah. He thinks it'll look bad on him if he tries anything with her.''

Rapunzel stepped forward. ''But he thinks it's okay to go after Anna?''

I shrugged. ''It's fine. It's not like it's a secret I'm low on the social ladder.''

Kristoff whispered to me. ''I think there's a lot of ladies who will disagree.'' I proceeded to elbow him in the stomach to shut him up, even if I wouldn't budge him. Despite my exercise and growing muscles, Kristoff was still a slab of prime meat compared to me in terms of muscle mass.

I turned to Ralph and gave him a sincere smile. ''Well, either way, thanks for sticking up for us.''

He nodded but looked a little disheartened. ''Yeah, if only I could actually stand up to the guy. But I just can't. I don't think I have a bad bone in me despite what people think.''

''I know that for a fact, and it's not a bad thing.'' I said and he seemed to really appreciate my comment.

He turned away from us bashfully, but in doing so, he almost knocked a shelf over that was next to us because of his size. Luckily, he was able to catch it. After fixing the damage, he cleared his throat and turned to me. ''Anyway, I also wanted to say Anna that Vanellope wants you to come by our house for a talk.''

''Talk about what?'' I asked curiously.

He shrugged and looked annoyed. ''I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. Said you would understand.''

I had a feeling I knew what it was about, and it made sense why Vanellope wouldn't have told Ralph. I was actually excited if it was a potential new writing project with her and I was eager on who was next. I grinned happily. ''Sure, I'm free to go.''

''Cool, see you after school then.'' Ralph said before taking his leave, careful not to break or bump into anything else as he stepped out of the door.

My friends stared at me in confusion. ''What was that about?'' Rapunzel asked.

''Yeah, why does the squirt want to see you?'' Kristoff questioned.

''I'll explain it another time. First, I want to see if she wants to see me for the reason I think she wants to see me.'' I told them.

''Alright, you want us to come with?''

I shook my head. ''No need. I'll catch up with ya both another time.''

''If you say so,'' Rapunzel stated before giving me a coy smile. ''So…Jasmine?''

I blushed brightly and grinned goofily. ''Yeah, it just happened.'' I licked my lips and tried to avoid eye contact with her, otherwise I would be ensnared by thoughts of Rapunzel asking for another possible threesome, this time with Jasmine. It was a thought that made my blood go hot, but I couldn't think about that. Vanellope needed to see me, so I couldn't keep her waiting. ''Anyway, let's hurry and get out of this closest.''

Kristoff snickered. ''I think it's too late for you on that.''

I glared at him. ''You couldn't resist, could you?''

''Nope.''

XXX

''Hey, Vanellope.'' I greeted as Ralph and I walked through the little, adorable troublemaker's bedroom door.

As I expected, she was sitting on her chair, facing her desk towards her computer, before spinning it around to see me. She saluted me and winked. ''What up, my sista.'' She clenched her fist and held it out so that I could fist bump it.

Ralph stared at her. ''Hey, how come you treat her more like a sibling than your actual one?''

Vanellope scoffed. ''So has something you ain't got, it's called a cool factor.''

''Me? Cool?'' I stammered. ''I doubt that.''

She turned to me before twisting on her chair towards her computer and finding some webpage. ''Really? Cause when I look online for the definition of cool, I see your picture.''

I was about to laugh and brush off her comments when I noticed the page she had brought up did in fact actually have my social media profile picture on display. ''You edited a dictionary sight to fit a picture of me?'' I gasped.

Ralph groaned under his breath. ''Why am I not surprised?''

Vanellope turned around confidently and folded her arms over her chest, chewing on the string of her jumper as she giggled. ''There ain't nothing I can't hack. Within reason, of course. I'm what is known as a glitch in the system.''

''That's cool, scary, but cool,'' I said honestly. ''Anyway, your brother said you needed to see me about something.''

''Oh right, thanks for the reminder,'' She turned to Ralph. ''Hit the road. Anna and I need some privacy.''

He didn't seem to like that tone or the way she went about basically ordering out of the conversation and he chose to stay his ground. ''Hold on, I want to be involved.''

''It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand.''

''A girl thing?'' He didn't look convinced and glanced over at me. ''Is that right?''

Before I was forced to think of my feet, Vanellope called out. ''Yeah, it's that thing from before. Remember, Anna?'' She gestured towards the computer, confirming my theory that she needed help with her writing.

As much as it pained me, it was best if Ralph wasn't around to see the kind of stuff that his sister wrote, even if it most likely wouldn't surprise him. I turned to him. ''Sorry, Ralph. I hope that you understand.''

His expression softened and he sighed before turning towards the door. ''Fine, I need to head out to shop anyway.'' Before leaving, he pointed towards Vanellope. ''I'll remember this, you little termite.''

''Love ya too!'' Vanellope called out as Ralph left, closing the door behind him.

I could hear his footsteps as he marched down the stairs and disappeared. Now that we were alone, I approached Vanellope who was already getting a document up. I rubbed my arm and cleared my throat to get her attention. ''Do you think sometimes you're a bit harsh to your brother? He's just looking out for you.''

''He knows I don't mean it. It's just a bit of fun between siblings, you have that don't ya? You've mentioned a sister. I bet you tease her.''

''I guess,'' I think back to when I was little and how I would always ask her to play, despite her sometimes being too tired. But, even if it was in the dead and darkest of nights, she would always be there for me. However, it didn't last long as when I imagined recent events, more naughty images came to mind. Lately, it feels like I was the one being teased. I shook my head and decided to turn the subject back onto the task at hand. ''So, new writing project I'm guessing?''

''Heck to the yeah.'' She spun around to face me. ''I'm still trying to guess your favorite Marvel lady and I think I have the answer.''

''You do, do you?'' I challenged and folded my arms, waiting for her answer.

''Yep, back when your buddies were here when helping out the lap dancer, one of them made an off-hand comment about older woman.'' She smirked.

''Wait, what?''

''Ha, that reaction tells me everything. I got ya, busted. Your favorite Marvel lady is…Aunt May Parker!''

I stared at her gobsmacked. ''Spiderman's aunt? She's not even a superhero.''

''Doesn't matter, it counts. Plus if they're thinking about giving her a spin-off film, that counts.''

''Uh…sorry, she's awesome, but not my favorite.''

Vanellope sighed and slumped in her chair. ''Aw man, I thought I had it.''

''Well, it was a good guess, a random one but good…'' I tried to make her feel better, even if I was still a little puzzled by this topic. ''Although, of all the older women in Marvel, why did you pick Aunt May?''

''Just got back from the new Spiderman film.''

I jumped with excitement. ''Oh, is it good?''

''If you like Marvel and Spiderman, you're going to love this,'' She reassured me, causing me to let out a fangirl squeal. ''Though Ralph annoyed me because he wanted to leave before the credits ended. Seriously, how many films will it take before people understand to wait until the very end?'' She grumbled.

''A mystery that may never be solved.'' I said as I then had a thought. ''Now that you mention it, the Aunt May in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is…wow,'' I needed a moment to fan myself. If I hadn't already discovered my aunt kink with Cass, then May would most certainly have helped me discovered it.

While I was busy trying not to melt at the thought of sexy older women, Vanellope smirked in my direction. ''Well, if Aunt May isn't correct, then I guess you won't be interested in writing a new chapter where Feisty Pants saves May and gets…thanked for her help.''

I gulped and felt my cheeks redden and grow warm. ''Well, I'm not busy, I've got time to write a first draft.''

''Be my guest.'' She moved aside and allowed me to scot next to her and hover my fingers over the keyboard, trying to contain my excitement as I wrote the opening paragraph.

'May Parker fell to the ground, helpless and defenceless as the Green Goblin's glider…'

''The Green Goblin?'' Vanellope asked. ''Really? Him again?''

''Okay, I'm not as knowledgably about Spiderman as I am other Marvel heroes, so I don't know his other villains.''

''He has like a bajillion!'' She cried out before stopping and then pondering. ''Then again, will anyone really care once we get to the smut? On second thought, carry on.'' She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes amusedly and went back to writing.

XXX

May Parker fell to the ground, helpless and defenceless as the Green Goblin's glider hovered only a few feet away from her, trapping her against the outside wall of her own home. The villain cackled wildly as he cornered her, twisting a knob on the machine and causing blades to emerge from the front of his glider.

May was alone, she had no one to come to her aid. Not Spiderman, not the Avengers, not even her own nephew was around having gone on a school trip and not coming back for a few more days. She feared this was the end.

''Where is Spiderman?'' The Goblin questioned.

''I don't know. I don't know where he is!'' May cried out on the verge of tears.

Goblin grinned manically. ''Oh, I think you do. Because while you may not be aware, Spiderman is…''

Before he could finish his sentence, an individual swooped in barged him right off the glider. The Goblin crashed and rolled along the ground while the hero grabbed the metallic weapon, spun it around and threw it into the distance, glinting in the night sky as it disappeared for good.

The Goblin sneered as the hero turned to face him, contrasting his murky green and purple suit with her bright red and white. ''Leave her alone, Goblin!''

XXX

''Ah!'' I shrieked. ''I forgot to do it in first person.''

Vanellope giggled. ''Yeah, sticking with either first or third person is harder than it looks.''

I sighed and instead of wanting to start over, I continued from where I left off.

XXX

''And who are you?'' Goblin growled and grabbed one of his signature pumpkin bombs from his belt.

''The name's Feisty Pants. Learn it well, cause it'll be the name stamped on your butt when I'm through with you.''

He didn't appear threatened by my taunt and instead opted to toss his bomb at me with a wide smirk and wait for the explosion. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the old woman he was harassing take cover. I, on the other hand, was more than ready for this attack. Before it exploded, I raced forward and kicked it like a soccer ball right back at the Green Goblin.

He yelped and attempted to leap out of the way, however, the weapon exploded the moment it touched the ground and the explosion sent shockwaves that sent the Goblin flying over the houses around us and to disappear into the night sky. Wherever he was going to land, it was going to cause him a lot of pain, and without his glider, he wouldn't be returning any time soon.

With that taking care of, I turned back to the frightened woman near by and approached her carefully. She eyed me anxiously as I dropped to my knee and extended my hand. ''Are you alright, ma'am?''

Breathlessly, she grabbed my hand and I helped her to her feet. Seeing her properly without the fear or adrenaline of a fight, I was mesmerized by her stunning beauty. She was gorgeous to no limit. If I wasn't careful, she would be able to tell I was staring and holding her too long, causing my cheeks to go as red as my costume.

Finally, she breathed a sigh of relief and looked at me intensely. ''I'm fine, thanks to you. Thank you so much.''

''It's no problem,'' I reply bashfully. ''I hear this is usually Spiderman's turf, but I happened to be in the area.''

''Well, I'm glad you…'' She suddenly grunted in pain when she put a bit of pressure on her leg. Luckily, I was on hand to catch her as she fell into my arms. ''Oh, sorry…''

''That's okay,'' I said, enjoying the feeling of her in my arms a little too much and praying she didn't feel something hard for her under my skirt. I helped her up and guided her to what I assume was her house. ''Let's get you inside and have a look.''

''You don't have to.''

''I insist.'' I smiled warmly, hoping to convince her. After a few seconds of thinking, her expression softened and she seemed much more at ease with the whole idea. She nodded her head and gave me permission to escort her back to her house, which I was correct in guessing was the one that was next to us.

''Thank you. I'm May Parker, by the way.'' She told me with a wonderful smile, with a pair of lips I so desperately wanted to kiss.

As I helped her, she explained to me that she was on her way home from work when all of a sudden, the super villain had come out of nowhere to attack her. Probably to try and draw Spiderman out of hiding, but I was fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time.

Her apartment was smallish, nothing terrible but not exactly a comfortable living space that made me feel for her. I helped her onto the sofa. ''Just take it easy.'' I said softly.

''It's not that bad. Most likely just some bruising.'' She said, shrugging it off as no big deal.

''Better to double check, just in case.''

''There's an ice pack in the fridge, you can use that if you want.''

''I'll get it for you,'' I said and headed over to the small kitchen nearby. The only thing separating the rooms was a small shelf and she could see me head over to inspect the fridge and find what I was looking for. ''So, do you live with your husband or boyfriend or…''

As I returned, she shook her head. ''No, my husband passed away years ago.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Don't worry,'' She gave me a sad smile. ''I still have my nephew, Peter. He's an angel, and always keeps me company.''

''That's good to hear,'' I kneeled down and started to press the ice pack up her leg, over the trousers she was wearing. I know that this wasn't the most effective, but I wasn't about to ask her to strip there and then. I kept applying pressure until I found the spot that caused her the most discomfort and settled the ice there. ''Will your nephew be home soon?''

''No, he's on a school trip until the end of the week. I'm thankful that it happened now when costumed criminals are on the rampage. I'd hate to think of him being endanger. He's a brilliant thinker but not much of a fighter.''

''That's true, but then who will help you?''

I was about to apologize, thinking that I might have offended her and make her sound like a weak and defenceless older lady, but instead she smiled and winked at me. ''He's lucky that you showed up. He wouldn't stood a chance if I got the pepper spray out.'' We shared a little laugh together and my heart fluttered at the sound.

The moment was quiet between us as I continued to press the ice pack just under her knee, however, it didn't have the effect we were looking for because of her layer of clothing. The material was tight, so I couldn't roll it up, which meant there was only one thing to do and it made my lips dry. ''Um…I need to check to see the damage.''

She nodded and understood. ''That's a good call.''

It was silent again as we could practically feel the awkward levels rising. I gulped. ''I'm…with your permission, shall I remove your…''

''Yes, yes,'' She quickly got out, like I had just brought her out of a daze. I set the ice pack down on a cabinet nearby and helped her remove her trousers. As she lifted her hips upwards, careful not to put any pressure on her bad leg, I grabbed the hem and pulled them down her long slender legs. My heart couldn't take this, her legs deserved to be worshiped.

Once those were removed, she was now just wearing a simple orange shirt and white panties. I did my best not to stare. At least I had other things to focus on as I noticed a blue spot under her knee. ''Our theory was correct. There's a bit of bruising.'' I grabbed the ice pack and placed it over the wound.

She hissed at the contact and needed a second to relax on the sofa. ''That's going to smart in the morning,'' She forced a laugh, trying to lighten the mood; although I could tell she was uncomfortable.

''I'm sorry about this,'' I mumbled, careful where I placed my hands. ''I don't mean to stare or…''

''Oh please, I should be the one saying sorry,'' She replied, confusing me. ''I bet seeing a woman my age half naked is the last thing you wanted tonight.''

I couldn't believe that she would think so low of her looks. It left me so stunned that I didn't comprehend my next choice of words. ''Actually, this is like looking into a dream.'' She stared at me with wide eyes and her cheeks turning bright red, though probably failing to match the redness of my own. I quickly tried to fix my statement. ''I mean…I don't want to be rude and interrogate you for your age, nor do I want to say you look good for you age because that would imply that older woman's looks deteriorate with each passing year. So, all I can really say at this point is that despite what you say, I find you quite attractive.''

That just made things worse you potato! I cringed at myself and waiting for her to scold me or kick me out of the house.

Instead, she broke into a flattered smile and laughed that joyful laugh of hers again. ''Wow, and I thought that Tony Stark was the smoothest superhero I've ever met.''

''Well, smooth isn't the word I'd use for me when…'' I froze and turned to her in shock. ''Wait, what? You've met Iron Man?''

''Not in the suit, at least, the metal suit. He offered a scholarship for my nephew a year back.''

''That's incredible.''

''My Peter is an incredible boy. Very smart and responsible.'' She trailed off and became lost in her thoughts. They were clearly very close and it warmed my heart to see.

I didn't want to disturb her, so I focused on tending to her bruise. It's a shame, I have the strength, stamina and speed to match some of the Avenger's toughest hitters, but I could really do with some healing powers right now.

XXX

Vanellope patted my shoulders. ''Just write some healing powers then!''

''Vanellope, I can't just give Feisty Pants new powers out of nowhere!''

''Why not? Marvel does it with their heroes all the time.''

''That's not the point. I don't want her to come across as a Mary Sue.''

She stared at me. ''An original character who blends into an established canon, manages to get with all the ladies, has super awesome powers and is liked and…''

''Do you want me to finish this story or not?''

''Okay, I was just teasing.'' She confessed.

XXX

To keep the ice pack close by, I was now holding her leg, feeling how soft and warm her skin was. I could feel her shuffle on her seat and at first, I was worried that I was somehow hurting her, but when I glanced upwards and saw the flustered look on her face, it looked as if my touch was turning her on. I averted my eyes and tried not to look at her, afraid that I would give in to love and lust.

She was clearly feeling the same way and tried to change topic. ''Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you on the news.''

''Y-yeah,'' I stuttered, still awestruck by her sexiness. ''Only been a hero for a little bit. But it's been an adventure.''

''Have you worked with any other heroes? Like Iron Man or Spiderman.''

''Not them,'' I shook my head. ''I've worked with Black Widow and Scarlet Witch.''

''Oh, what are they like?'' She asked interestedly.

I gulp as I was flooded with the memories of my threesome with them. Their moans drummed in my ears and I felt my dick harden under my skirt and start to poke out of it. I prayed that May wouldn't see as I answered her. ''Energetic. Badass. Work well as a team.''

I tried not to look up at her, afraid what she might say. But when she didn't answer me, I finally met her eyes and could see that she was staring at something else. She flinched when she noticed me staring. ''S-sorry, is that normal?''

And this is exactly what I feared would happen. I needed to invest in a more conspicuous skirt that didn't better to hide my throbbing bulge. ''Yeah. It's normal. I'm a girl, I just happen to have a…''

''Oh no, you don't have to explain yourself,'' She quickly stated. ''I'm sorry. You've been kind and haven't asked for my age, so I don't want to trouble you for personal information.''

I smiled sincerely at her, seeing her putting my thoughts and consideration first. ''Thank you. I appreciate that.''

Although that still didn't help with my problem of getting bigger right before her eyes. As much as she tried not to look she did, and I wanted her to. She didn't think she was attractive, I actually wanted to let her know that this reaction was because of her, she was doing this to me. Driving me wild and wanting to make her feel wild.

I moved my fingers just slightly, hooking them underneath so I could see if there was any swelling. As my finger tips trailed upwards, I heard a moan escape her lips and we both locked eyes, shocked by the reactions we were giving each other. We continued to stare at each other.

''May Parker…I want you, so badly.'' I admitted.

She let out a heavy breath and the edge of her luscious lips curved upwards. ''Good, for a second I was afraid I would have to work up the courage to say it first.''

Instantly, I tossed the ice pack to the side, crawled up her body and we were kissing heatedly. She grabbed my face as our lips mashed together and her tongue was sliding against my lips, begging for permission to enter my mouth. I gladly accepted and our tongues danced. My body pressed into hers, my hard cock poking against her panties, which were beginning to dampen upon contact.

It was too tempting to not taste for myself. I pulled back, only to leave a trail of kisses down her neck as I cupped her breasts through her shirt, giving her a little tease of what I planned to do to her tonight. She bucked her body into mine, silently begging for more and I was going to give her more. I was going to give her all that I could give her.

''You are so beautiful,'' I purred as I moved down onto my knees and I was kneeling between her legs. She allowed me to remove her panties, pulling down her legs and throwing them away before she spread them as wide as she could without hurting herself. Her glistening pussy called out for me, and I accepted the call with hunger.

She moaned loudly as I began licking. I teased her pussy lips, rolling my tongue ever so gently over her clit. Her fingers dug into my hair and pulled tightly, gripping and pulling which encouraged me to be a bit more aggressive with her. I licked and even sucked, causing her to gasp. ''Yes, that's it! Oh God!''

Her jucies flowed down my mouth, dripping onto the floor as I reached over to circle my thumb over her clit, causing her body to rock on the sofa. Maybe she hasn't been with anyone since her husband, because there was clearly a lot of built up tension she needed to release. He must have been a good man if she stayed this comitted.

She thrashed about, lifting her hips into my mouth as I now thrust my tongue inside of her, enjoying her sweet and salty taste. Her moans grew louder and I was addicted to her cries of pleasure, almost as much as her taste. I couldn't stop myself.

It was only when she actually asked me to stop that I finally did. I pulled back and saw her panting on the sofa. "Let's take this to the bedroom."

I nodded and wiped my wet mouth. ''Yes, Aunt May.''

She raised her brows at me. ''Aunt?''

I froze and cringed at myself. ''Sorry. That just slipped out.''

Maybe by this point she was overcome by lust, because she leaned up and captured my lips with hers, tasting herself on me as she whispered into my mouth. ''I love it. I'll be your Aunt May tonight.''

ELSEWHERE:

Spiderman sneezed loudly and rubbed his nose through his mask as he sat on top of the body of a beaten up villain. Beside him, the giant green muscle known as the Incredible Hulk stared down at his alley. ''Does little spider have cold?''

''I don't know what that keeps happening.'' Spiderman grumbled and blew on his nose a few more times.

Hulk grabbed an unconscious villain and ripped off their costume before handing it to the web-slinging hero. ''Want tissue?''

BACK TO GIRLS:

I fell back onto the bed with May on top of me, we had removed all of our clothing, except my mask for obvious reasons, and were making out with lips and hands touching everywhere. Her breasts were small and beginning to sag, but they felt like heaven in my arms, matching the pleasure I felt when dipping my fingers down to tease her pussy.

She moaned in my mouth as one hand cupped my breast, pinching the nipple, and her other stroked my cock, getting a good indication of its size. ''You're huge.'' She whispered.

''All for you.'' I kissed her back. ''I want to taste you again.''

''Hmm, I want to taste you too.''

Using my strength, I helped turn her body around so that she was still lying on top of me but our heads were buried between our legs. I moved my arms behind to cup her gorgeous ass and returned to licking her wet pussy, missing it so much despite it only being about a minute since I last tasted it. I moaned against her pussy when I felt her tongue circle my cock, moving up and down the shaft before she sealed her lips around the tip and sucked me.

We both got each other's juices flowing as we both sucked and licked, driving each other crazy. She was bobbing her head faster, taking more of me in her mouth while I was fucking her with my tongue. She had to take me out of her mouth just to breath, gasping for air as she continued to stroke me, but it wasn't long before I also needed to pull back for air as I felt her lick and suck my balls. ''God, Aunt May. I need you now!''

''Then take me!'' She said.

Grabbing her waist, I carefully moved her until she was on all fours. Her hands and knees sinking into the comfortable mattress and sheet as I slide into her from behind. My cock was coated and her pussy was dripping wet, so there was no worry for friction. I thrust my hips forward, pounding into her slowly while she bounced her hips back into me.

As this went on, she looked over her shoulder at me. ''Don't go easy on me. Go harder.''

''Are you sure?'' I questioned playfully, wanting to tease her and make her beg.

She answered by bucking her hips backwards faster than my forward thrusts. ''Listen to me very carefully. I want you to fuck your Aunt May so hard you'll make her see stars.''

I almost came there and then at the direct tone and sexy face she gave me. Wanting to give her what she wanted, I grabbed her waist and pounded into her harder and faster than before, driving deeper into her and turning her screams into gasps, matching the beat of our hips slapping together. ''Is this what you wanted?'' I said.

''Yes, yes, yes,'' She moaned, unable to form coherent sentences now as I fucked her until her body was now lying on the mattress and I was continuing to pound into her, making the bed squeak and swing with every thrust. Her wetness was spraying everywhere, making it easier to fit my whole shaft into her pussy and thrust against her g-spot. She clawed at the pillow, biting into it to try and keep her screams down at least a little.

However, I panicked when all of a sudden she started to grunt in pain. I immediately pulled out and grabbed her. ''Are you okay?''

Her sweaty body stuck to mine as I held her in my arms and she gave me a tired laugh and smile. ''Yes, it's just that my knee was starting to hurt. Can we switch positions?''

''Of course,'' I planted a kiss on her lips and thought of what to do. Then an idea came to mind. ''Get on your back, and lift up your bad leg.''

She nodded and tiredly did as instructed, facing me while I moved back into position. The tip of my cock was poking at her entrance and she was trying to shuffle forward, wanting me inside her right away. I did too, but I wanted to make sure she was comfortable first and that I wouldn't hurt her.

I grabbed her leg and hoisted up just slightly. I leaned forward so that my body was between my legs and I slid back into her, stretching her pussy as she took my girth. This position was also handy in that I was able to go in deeper, and I could see the wonderful expressions on her face. Lost in pure, erotic lust with her eyes closed and her mouth wide open. I couldn't stop myself from going in to French kiss her, rolling my tongue along hers as I fucked her harder and faster.

She moaned into my mouth, giving me the indication that her orgasm was approaching. Mine wasn't too far behind either. After a few minutes, with our breathing heavy and erratic I felt my release rising. "Oh, I'm going to cum." I warned.

She bit my bottom lip. "Shoot that big load inside me."

"Cum for me too," I said and moved my hand to rub her clit as I pounded into her a few more times.

"Oh yes, baby, I'm close. Cum inside your Aunt May!'' She screamed as her orgasm hit, right at the very moment I erupted inside of her, filling her completely as we rode out the waves of our orgasms together. It was beautiful and perfect. I felt her body quake with pleasure against mine as I jerked my hips into her until I was empty.

However, I knew that this was just the beginning. We were going to make this last for as long as we could. We were alone, so let's take advantage of that.

That was confirmed as she rolled us over so that she was on top of me, and she started to lower herself down my body. ''Ready for round 2?''

''Round 3, 4 and 5. I can go as many as you want.''

''Good,'' She said as she marveled at my toned, muscular body, kissing and licking it until she eventually got back to my cock, hard once again and ready for her perfection. She grabbed it and took it in her mouth, tasting her own juices over it. She bobbed her head expertly and sucked my whole length down her throat, deep throating and gagging on it a few times.

She used both hands to rub and stroke the shaft while she teased the head of my cock, sucking on it and poking her tongue into the opening slit, tasting more of me. I bucked my hips upwards, making her take my entire shaft over and over again. She clearly had years of experience, and I couldn't be happier that right now she was using that experience to please me.

I breathed heavily. ''Out of curiosity, do you mind me cumming in your mouth?''

She looked up at me while licking the tip. ''Not at all.'' She then held it upwards and moved underneath to take my balls in her mouth, sucking and licking them like they were the tastiest treats she'd ever had. I lay back and enjoyed the treatment, feeling her slobber all over them.

After a few more minutes, she took my cock back in her mouth and bobbed her head faster and faster, moaning over it and stirring me with her vibrations. I felt my release imminent and grunted to warn her. She responded by taking me down until her nose was touching the base as I thrust and spurted into her mouth and down her throat.

She happily took it all, swallowing every last drop and not letting a single bit escape. Once she had sucked me dry, at least for the moment, she sat up and ran her hands up her hot, sweaty body and into her flowing her. The sight was breathtaking, I was actually flustered and got hard immediately. She saw this and laughed. ''Nice to know that after all these years I can still get a reaction like that.''

''It's because of those years,'' I said honestly. ''They've just added to your goddess-like radiance.''

She chuckled and try to suppress it by covering her mouth with her hand, even though I wanted to hear her laugh until the end of time. Then, she looked a bit embarrassed but still with an amused smile as she cupped her face. ''God, if Peter saw me, he wouldn't see me as his innocent Aunt May anymore.''

I locked eyes with her, giving her my most intense look as I grabbed her hips and forced them closer to the upper half of my body. ''For tonight, you're not. You're my sexy, naughty Aunt May. Who's going to feel pleasure like no other. Now, sit on my face.'' I demanded with boldness that surprised even me.

She bit her lip and her eyes dilated as she straddled her hips forward and moved her pussy up until it was hanging over my face. With my help, she lowered herself until she was sitting on my face and I had the perfect angle to lick and suck her once again, this time, until I made her squirt in my mouth. I heard her moan with delight. ''How does your Aunt May taste?''

''Delicious.'' I mumbled underneath her. I wasn't sure if she could hear me, but I know that the important thing was making her feel good by pressing my tongue inside and licking her already sensitive clit.

Thankfully my strength and durability kept her thighs from crushing me as she leaned forward, almost collapsing on the bed beside me as I kept licking her until her body was shivering.

I felt that I could do more for her, more to drive her over the edge and into heaven. As my hands moved up to cup her ass cheeks, and idea came to me. I wanted to test the waters first to see if she was okay with it. My ran a finger between her cheeks, and the tip of my finger circled the entrance of her back door. I waited for the go-ahead. If she wasn't okay with it, I would stop. If she was…

''What are you waiting for?'' She questioned. ''I haven't been fucked there in so long. Do it!''

I entered her ass with my finger and immediately got a reaction, far quicker than I could have ever anticipated. She screamed and grabbed my air as her juices splattered my face. I made her squirt just by thrusting a single digit in once? Wow, I can only imagine what would happen if I put ten inches and a half of hard cock inside there.

She rolled off me and collapsed on the bed as we were both laughing. ''That was quick,'' I said amusedly.

''Sorry, I was ready but I also wasn't ready.'' She chuckled and stared at me, then down at my cock. ''Maybe I need something bigger to work with, to get use to the feeling.''

After making sure that she was lying on her good leg, I moved behind her, leaning down and enticing her by moving the wet head of my cock up and down her pussy and then her ass. ''Aunt May…'' I whispered seductively.

''Yes,'' She whimpered as she prepared herself for me.

I guided it and before I thrust, I bit her earlobe gently. ''Hold on tight.''

She clutched the pillow again as I thrust inside her fully, filling her completely and causing her to cry out and gush once again.

After entering her, I remained still, allowing her the time to get use to my size and the feeling of her being filled like this in so long. My cock slowly went deeper into me, further and further inside her ass and filling her.

"Oh my." She moaned

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just feels tight.''

To sooth and comfort her, I dotted her back with sweet kisses and reached around to cup and massage her breasts, making her feel warm and showing her the compassion needed to set aside the pain she must be feeling. ''I'm going to start to move, slowly. Okay?''

She nodded and I did as I said, slowly pulling back before entering, giving her a chance to get use to what was to come. And cum. Sorry, couldn't resist. Groans of pain were soon replaced with moans of delight. ''It feels amazing. I just think that my wrinkly old ass wasn't made for your big cock."

As I slowly pushed back in, I corrected her, "Your sexy ass is perfect for my cock."

She sighed happily as slowly but surely, I was thrusting in and out of her with greater pace and force. Getting her use to the feeling of me fucking her ass. It was an intense feeling, and she felt so tight clenching my cock, but it was still indescribably wonderful to feel, almost as good as knowing how good she was feeling.

"Oh yes, baby, it's starting to feel really good," She moaned.

I responded by gradually going harder and faster. It didn't seem to pain her anymore. ''Am I making you feel good, Aunt May?''

''You're making me feel so good,'' She sighed, as she leaned back and kissed me.

Soon, I was getting into a rhythm, and I was pounding hard and fast enough to make a series of slaps with our bodies banging together. I was now beginning to slam into her deeper, surprised that after the rough start, she was able to take all of me. This just shows, work to make a woman feel as good as possible first and get her as wet as wet can be, then dive in and make her see stars.

As I fucked her ass, pleasure overwhelmed us. "Harder, baby. Fuck my ass, baby." She begged.

Permission granted, I began fucking her harder.

"Oh yes," She moaned. "So good."

"Take it all," I grunted, as my body slammed into hers.

"Deeper, harder," She pleaded, wanting to feel my cock in her as deep as I could reach.

By this point, I was thrusting into her so hard and rapidly, she had flipped onto her belly and I was straddling her ass like before. But we were too far gone with overwhelming pleasure. I don't think even the bruise on her leg bothered her anymore as I pounded into her with more force than ever before. Her pussy juices coating us both, spraying everywhere and acting as more lube for me to thrust in and out of her.

She was lifted her hips upwards, trying to get me deeper inside of her even though she had already taking my entire shaft.

"I want to ride that cock, baby." She declared.

"As you wish." I growled, grabbing her waist and moving onto my back.

She was now straddling me, lowering herself on my cock again as I filled her ass and instantly began bucking upwards to fuck her as I held her upright. She moaned over and over again. ''Yes, take your Aunt May for a ride.''

''Ride my cock, Aunt May. Ride it!'' I grunted and pounded harder and faster as she rode me. We were on a whole new level of pleasure right now.

While May was cumming constantly, a never ending stream of squirts gushing everywhere, I felt on the verge of my own release once again. ''I'm gonna cum again.''

She glanced over her shoulder at me. ''I'm torn. I want you to cum in my ass, but also I want you to shoot your cum all over my body.''

Both ideas were dream scenarios and so enticing, but I was a superhero and I was more than normal. ''I want both.'' I said.

I surprised her by suddenly pulling out. She was sitting on my lap with my cock standing erect and pointing up at her body. She soon got the message and started stroking me until I sprayed my load all over the front of her body. It managed to reach quite high, hitting her breasts and all over her stomach.

She clearly enjoyed this, rubbing her hands along her wet thighs and legs, but I didn't give her much time to think as I grabbed her waist and pushed her onto her back before burying my cock back into her ass, fucking her in missionary position.

Endless orgasms rushed over her as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in close for more passionate kisses. It didn't take much longer, after more deep thrusts I could feel another orgasms cumming. She locked her legs around my waist and forced me to pump as deep as I could before releasing. We cried out as we rode out our releases together, and not for the first time tonight.

Finally, we rolled next to each other, enjoying one another's embrace as I pulled out and we snuggled together. I sighed happily. ''It's nice to know that every superhero gets the girl.''

She laughed. ''I'm not quite the traditional hero's girl.''

I cupped her face and kissed her, taking her breath away. ''If you keep thinking like that, then I'm going to keep coming back here until I make you feel that way.''

''In that case, I completely disagree with everything you've said and want you to come back here every night to convince me otherwise.'' She joked as we shared another laugh and I held her in my arms.

XXX

''And that's all folks!'' I said and sat back as Vanellope high-fived me.

''Not bad, missy. Not bad at all. I like how you put a little romantic element in there. Most people would just throw the smut in with no rhyme or reason.''

I shrugged. ''Personally, I find that boring. It's much more investing if I actually believe the chemistry.''

She surprised me by then going into a fit of giggles, which had me look at her in confusion. ''Okay, I figured out you have a cougar thing going on. But what was with the Aunt stuff?''

I blushed deeply and tried to think of the best way to explain myself. I know she's smart and mature…mature-ish for a kid her age, but she was only 12, should I really be talking about kinks to her? I'm not worried about her kink-shaming me, I'm just worried about damaging her childhood. Although, she's seen all this, why should I stop now?

Thankfully, before I could ask, Vanellope scoffed and sat back down on her seat. ''Relax, you don't have to say anything. I'm not a detective. Hacker, sure.''

I smiled. ''Thanks. So…just asking, this kind of stuff…you don't feel anything about it, do you?''

''You mean sex? Nah, I told ya, that stuff doesn't mean anything to me. Not interested. I just like seeing people's reaction to it.''

''Right, well, that's fine. Some people aren't into sex…''

She smirked. ''Yeah, unlike you. You're a regular hound dog.''

''I'm starting to see why you can drive Ralph crazy sometimes.''

''Sometimes? I was aiming for all the time. I need to up my game.'' She joked and we shared a good little laugh. After a brief period of silence, Vanellope coughed and caught my attention. ''Hey, you don't mind if I…post this do you? I haven't gotten new material up in a while, and I think your stuff is pretty good. I'd credit you, of course. I'm not a thief.''

''Sure, go for it,'' I was actually thrilled by the idea of something I wrote being displayed and loved by strangers. However, something did worry me. ''Although, can you…''

As if she read my mind, Vanellope winked. ''Relax, I'll give you a fake name. How about…Kristen?''

''Kristen?''

''You look like a Kristen to me.''

I nodded. ''Okay, that will do.''

''Awesome!'' She squealed, probably happy that I was able to help her get some new chapters out. I hope that people like them. It's not like the kid needs a confidence booster, but she really want this stuff to be liked, so I was wishing all the best for her.

''Hey!'' Vanellope called out, dragging me out of my thoughts. ''I got it! Your fav Marvel girl…it's Spider-Gwen!''

''Nope.''

She grunted in frustration. ''Give me a hint!''

''Can't do that.''

''Fine, I'll just go through the whole Marvel Cinematic Universe until I find the one.''

''Considering that's a list in the hundreds, that could take a while.''

''Hmm, your character getting to have sex with hundreds of attractive female characters from a super-powered world. Is that really a bad thing?''

''Nope.'' I chuckled, as did she as we shared another fist bump.

You know…it's pretty cool to be the big sister every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what did you think? With Aunt May's appearance in the MCU, who could resist her? What did you think of this chapter? Let me know and tell me what you liked. I love the bond I have between Anna and Vanellope, they're a great team.
> 
> Speaking of which, have you heard about the preview for Wreck-It Ralph 2 that debuted at D23 2017? Oh man, I'm so excited. I won't say what happens, but it brought a smile to my face. Ta-ta for now.


	25. Elsa 1

On the one hand, I was beyond excited because Elsa and Merida were coming over to visit. But then on the other hand, I was terrified because Elsa and Merida were coming over to visit. This would be the first time I would see either of them face to face after I practically spied on them without them knowing, and with both coming at the same time, I wasn't sure if I could handle it.

And double-meaning sentences like that don't help me.

My conversation with Rapunzel the other day did help a lot, I'm not nearly as anxious as I was before and who knows? Maybe I could get through the day without thinking about either of them, naked and squirming with pleasure underneath me as I explode all over…

See, my dirty mind isn't helping matters.

I glance down at my lap as I sit on the edge of my bed, glaring at the obvious bulge beneath my jeans. ''I really hate you sometimes.'' I huffed at my genitals. I'm sure everyone has done this at some point. Hopefully, otherwise I'm weirder than I originally thought I was.

I wasn't sure what time Elsa and Merida were supposed to be coming over…so…I'm home alone and I guess I have some time to myself. If I get this out of my system now, hopefully it won't bother me for the rest of the day. Although, I seriously doubt that.

Wanting to just get it over with, I quickly unbuttoned my jeans and reached inside to hook out my already erect cock. It sprang to life and stared back up at me, taunting me. If it had a face it'd probably be smirking playfully at me right now. I grabbed the shaft and slowly started to pump up and down, but it wasn't enough, I needed to imagine a scenario play out with a lovely lady.

So many beautiful women to think of and so little time. I closed my eyes and pictured a face…that face belonged to Elsa, who was already naked in my mind and having her way with me. Well, I guess this is it. My mind is telling me and judging by the excited reaction I was having imagining Elsa of all people, I wasn't going to stop.

My legs shook as my hand pumped faster and faster. My body leaned back as I dreamed of Elsa riding me, her face masked with pleasure as I filled her, watching her take my whole cock into her luscious wet pussy. Her body was elegant and I imagined it was quite soft and warm, there was no way I would be able to resit reaching out and grabbing her breasts. Unfortunately, reality crushed me when I couldn't feel anything in my hand and remembered this was just a fantasy.

The thought of Elsa and I being in this situation brought me closer and closer to release. I was squeezing my cock hard and pumping faster as I now pictured Elsa on her knees with my cock wrapped between her lips. It actually wasn't hard to imagine this after that time at the swimming pool I practically slapped her in the face with my cock. I can never forget that look on her face, almost as if she was sizing me up, thinking of how she was going to take me.

I was on the verge of my climax. I imagined Elsa reeling back with her mouth wide open and giving me a seductive look as she waited for me to cum all over her face, and…

Just then, I heard a knock coming from the door downstairs. ''Anna? It's us!'' Elsa called out.

Just hearing her voice for real almost made me climax, but I immediately let go of myself and tried to hold it in. Talk about lousy timing. I tucked my still erect cock back inside my boxers and jeans and prayed that it wasn't obvious I had a hard on. ''Y-yeah, I'm coming.''

Well, I almost was anyway. Bad Anna, be good.

I stumbled out of my bedroom and ran towards the front door, hoping that me running would explain why I looked so flustered all of a sudden. I opened the door and was greeted by Elsa and Merida smiling at me, and I was hoping that I suddenly didn't just climax there and then. ''Hey.'' I brushed away those thoughts and greeted them with a hug.

Elsa was the first to embrace me, wrapping her arms around me and holding me close. ''It's good to see you, how have you been?''

I shrugged my shoulders. ''You know, the usual.''

She raised her brows at me and gave me a playful grin. ''Should I be worried?''

Okay, that probably wasn't the best answer I could have given. I cleared my throat. ''I mean, yeah, I've been good.''

Suddenly, I felt Merida leap forward and wrap an arm around my shoulder and pull me in close. ''How's our lost little lamb doing?''

''Really? Just because I got lost once, I'm now a lamb?''

Merida laughed before turning to Elsa. ''You mind if I get a soda?''

''Help yourself,'' She replied and her girlfriend hurried into the kitchen. Now that Elsa and I were alone, I turned to her but before I could say anything, Elsa was already speaking. ''You know, I knocked because a part of me was worried that I could come home to find that you would have a visitor.''

I gulped and tried not to blush to brightly. Even if I was alone, that didn't mean I wasn't innocent today, and if Elsa had walked in, not only would she have gotten and eyeful, but so would have Merida and I don't know what I would have done.

I took too long to answer her, and that's when Elsa stepped closer worriedly. ''You are alone, right?''

''Oh, yeah. I am. Don't worry, Merida's not going to find any naked girls anywhere,'' I joked and then turned genuine. ''You know, Merida is cool, I wouldn't mind if she knew about how good I am with the ladies.'' I wiggled my brows, earning a laugh from Elsa.

''You're incorrigible,'' She giggled. ''And I'm glad that you trust Merida enough to confess, but it would be less awkward if you just talked rather than her stumbling in on your in the act. So to speak.''

''Well, I talked with you about it first, that didn't stop you from stumbling in.''

''Only because of your refusal to ever lock the door.'' She pointed out.

There was a part of me inside that so desperately wanted to joke about leaving the door open for anyone to walk in and watch, but I bit my tongue. I didn't want to arouse any suspicion, or arouse anything for that matter. I just want to get through this day without any awkward situations.

Before long, Merida returned with three soda cans in hand. She tossed one over to me, which I luckily caught and she was about to hand Elsa one. My sister reached out for it, only for Merida to suddenly reach over and press the cold can against the back of Elsa's neck. She screamed and shuddered, playfully pushing Merida away who was laughing away. ''That was mean.'' She shivered.

''What? I thought the cold never bothered you.'' Merida teased and handed the can over to Elsa, who seemed reluctant to trust her. Merida leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on Elsa's lips. Elsa's resistance waned and she ended up smiling and kissing back. I looked away, not wanting to rudely stare but also not wanting to excite my raging boner that I tried to keep hidden away. While the gum certainly helped with stamina, it meant that waiting for my erection to go down was a pain, literally. I knew that the moment I was alone, I needed to find a place to get off.

When they finally stopped kissing, they turned to me and laughed bashfully, so into their moment they almost forgot that I was here. Not that I minded, it was cute and sweet to see the happy couple. Finally, Merida pressed her hands to her hips and stared at me. ''So, Anna? Ready for today.''

''Absolutely, what are we doing?''

Elsa smiled. ''Well, the two of us don't have lessons today and it's a beautiful day outside.''

I nodded. ''Yeah, after the moody weather we've had lately, today is quite warm.'' I commented as I stared outside the window towards the beaming sun. ''It was also supposed to get hotter as the day goes on, so that's a bonus.''

Elsa continued. ''Right, so we thought we'd spend the day together, but Merida insisted that we bring you along too.''

''Really?'' I asked confusedly.

Merida grinned. ''I thought it'd be nice to get to know each other better. Nothing better than a fun day out with just the three of us. What do ya say?''

I honestly did feel happy that they thought of me and wanted me to come along with them on their adventure, but I couldn't shake away my concerns. ''Are you sure? I don't want to be third wheeling you guys on your date.''

Merida waved her hand dismissively. ''It's no trouble. We've been on plenty of dates with just us two. This is something new. Come on.''

This is quite possibly the worst time to have an itch to scratch between my legs. But I didn't want to waste the opportunity to have a fun day out with them, especially when Elsa stepped closer and took my hands in hers. ''Please, Anna. It would be fun for all three of us to go out together.''

Oh, how could I possibly resist those eyes? That face? She was a literal angel that swept me off my feet. Forgetting all my worries, I beamed and nodded. ''Let's go!''

XXX

The day was going smoothly enough. The three of us hit the town, going on a shopping trip and checking out whatever the stores had on offer. It was fun, not only to talk and spend time with them, but also seeing the way they interacted when on what is essentially a date. There were laughs, there was banter, and all of it in good fun. It had me smiling like an idiot all the way, and they weren't rude and leaving me out of the conversations.

However, the problems started to arise when we got to a shopping center and we decided to go into a typical and traditional girls trying on different clothes montage. I didn't have any problems myself, and found some pretty cool clothes to try on and strut my stuff in. I think at one point I even caught a gorgeous shopper glancing over at me as I gazed at myself in the mirror wearing a leather jacket and tight, navy blue jeans.

If Hollywood ever decides to do that lesbian version of Grease, I'm available to take the call.

But then, when I would glance over and see Elsa and Merida checking themselves out with their new clothes, that's when I felt my stomach twisting and my dick tightening between my legs. They were blissfully unaware, laughing and giggling while comparing different clothes, while I stared like an idiot and hoped that they wouldn't notice me looking.

I was pressing my legs together, unable to control myself as I made a quick dash for the nearest changing booth and closed the curtain behind me. I panted and needed to loosen the jeans around my waist just to catch my breath. At least I figured out that these were too tight for me, so, I guess it did help for shopping after all.

But I was now faced with a new problem. Even though Elsa and Merida were trying to not be overly sexy, their simple new clothes were more than enough to get me excited and my cock was bulging against my boxers. Well, I guess if I stay like this then I can…have a moment.

As quietly as I could, I reached into my boxers, pulling out my shaft and started masturbating. There was something exciting about doing this in a public place, where anyone could just pull back the curtain and see me…even Elsa. I thought of her. I thought of pinning her up against this very wall and pounding into her as she screamed my name. I felt selfish. What about Merida?

That's where the pervy side of my mind would tell me she would either be watching, stood beside us kissing us while I continued to thrust. My heart spiked when I next imagined the curly red head kneeling down and licking my balls. At least I can't deny I have an active imagination.

To help with the thoughts, I reached down with my other hand to cup my balls as I kept stroking myself, feeling that I was getting closer and closer until…

''Anna? Are you ready to come out yet?''

Elsa, I love you, but you have the worst timing ever.

''Hold on,'' I stammered. I guess I would have to finish this later. I composed myself and made sure that my fly wasn't down before I pulled open the curtain and stepped outside to greet Elsa. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as she twirled around, showing off a nice denim jacket with a pink shirt underneath and a skirt that brushed around along with her movements. It wasn't flash or overtly sexy, but in that instant, if I wasn't already head over heels I would have fallen for her. ''That…uh…it…you look beautiful.''

She smiled happily. ''Thank you.''

''I mean, you always look beautiful, but you look even more beautiful. You're beautifuller…wait, what?'' I stuttered and slapped my face at my cringeness.

Instead, Elsa grinned bashfully and glanced at me. ''That's sweet, thank you. You are quite the sight yourself.''

''Is that a good thing?''

She laughed. ''Of course, you've always looked beautiful as well, but your style is impeccable.''

I was grinning goofily from ear to ear while I shuffled on my feet for a brief moment before I tried to play it smooth and puff out my chest. ''Oh yeah, if you've got a style that's not broken…then…don't break it, I guess. Honestly, I just liked the look of it and tried it on.''

''Well, it suits you. It's a look that will have all the women of the world fawning over you.''

When she meant all women, did she include herself? No, don't be silly Anna, of course that's not what she meant. I cleared my throat and looked around for Merida. ''Is Merida still changing?''

Elsa nodded. ''Yeah, she found something and is trying it on now.''

I smirked. ''Why don't you go in and join her? Get a sneak peek.''

She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped my arm. ''That sounds like your mould. A part of me was wondering if I was going to open this curtain to find you in there with another woman.''

''What would you have done?'' I asked before I could stop myself and clasped my hand over my mouth.

Elsa looked at me with wide eyes and didn't know how to answer me. Of course not, I just sprung that bit of awkwardness on her from out of nowhere. She licked her lips before clearing her throat. ''Well…it's not like it would have been the first time I would have such a sight. Besides, it's gone further with us and you…''

Although she didn't finish her sentence, I knew that she was talking about the ejaculating all over her incident. I don't think we were ever going to forget that any time soon. That's when something came to mind. Rapunzel's theory about why she took so long in the shower after that. My curiosity was already at too much of a high for me to ignore it. But I didn't want to just out-right ask her, so I danced around the idea. ''Yeah, I still feel bad about that…''

''Don't be,'' She interrupted softly. ''We've moved passed that.''

''But still, it must have been quite the mess, you were in that shower for a while.''

''Yes.'' Was all she said, and for a moment it looked like she was afraid to look me in the eyes. It wasn't a confirmation, but it told me that there was more to the story and that Rapunzel's theory might not be far off. However, the thought that Elsa might have actually masturbated now made my boner harden even more. If I didn't get myself off soon, I would explode there and then, and I doubt I would be able to explain my way out of that one.

Not wanting to make this conversation awkward for her, I spoke up. ''Well, I know that you've seen and walked into some pretty awkward situations because of me, but I'm glad that you've still accepted me for who I am. I have the coolest sister in the world.''

''I'm afraid I will have to respectfully disagree with you,'' She stated and winked. ''Because I have the coolest sister in the world.''

''Even after I essentially hit you in the face with my penis when you try to fix my swimming bottoms?'' I teased.

She turned bright red and tried not to burst out laughing. It was nice that I was able to joke about all this, even if it just made my fantasies grow more and more. She regained her composure and smirked at me. ''Yes, even after that. Though, I don't know why you're thinking about that with me, when I can see Rapunzel enjoys that.''

My mouth was agape and I was now the one trying not to laugh out loud. ''Oh, Rapunzel's not going to be happy with what you're implying.''

''Yes, well, you know what they say about the nice, quiet ones.''

Trust me, Elsa, I know, I've seen you in action.

After what felt like an eternity, we heard Merida finally pull back the curtains and we both turned to face her, and I was absolutely stunned.

Merida was casually leaning with her face against the frame, wearing hard boots, ripped jeans, a shirt with the symbol of a bow and arrow over a skull, and a black jacket with one side hanging off of her shoulder, giving off a good look at her neck, where I think I saw a hickey that Elsa had given her before. If she told me that she was a biker chick, I would have been convinced, especially when she turned her head to give us a sultry look.

I felt myself literally drooling, but I didn't want to do that in front of my own sister's girlfriend. I wiped my mouth and turned to Elsa. ''It's not what it looks like, I wasn't drooling…''

However, Elsa wasn't paying any attention to me because she was too busy gazing at Merida breathlessly with drool about to drop out of her mouth. I poked her shoulder and that was enough to grab her out of her daze as she wiped her mouth and turned to me. ''It's not what it looks like, I wasn't drooling!''

''Wow, you really do have a thing for biker chicks.'' I said.

XXX

After that, we would stop for a quick bite to eat before continuing on to see what else we could find. There were many street performers that we would stop to watch briefly, enjoying each of the shows that they were putting on for their respective crowds.

Unfortunately, because of the fall season, the sun was soon beginning to set, even if the air was still quite warm. In fact, we no longer had to wear out jackets because it was now so hot. Thankfully, on our last stop towards a familiar looking sports center, we were hit with a cool breeze of the air condition running inside.

''That feels nice.'' I commented and sighed with relief as I let the cool air hit my skin.

Elsa laughed and looked around. ''I haven't been here in so long.''

''Kristoff and the Mighty Ducks were practising here the other week.'' I said.

''Oh, how did they do?''

I looked away nervously and rubbed the back of my sweaty neck. ''I don't know, I couldn't find them cause I got lost.''

Merida giggled and turned to look at me. ''Aww, poor lost little lamb,'' I was about to counter her teasing when she looked past me and something caught her interest. ''Is that archery practice?''

I turned around to see that in one of the other rooms, there were two targets set at the back with a mascot for a charity event standing against the other side of the wall holding a bow and arrow by his side. The guy was dressed in a fox costume, with green garb and a hat. It actually looked pretty convincing. ''Never seen that before.'' I said.

Merida rushed past the two of us, jumping excitedly as she turned to us before disappearing into the other room. ''Come on, let's go.''

''She's excited.'' I said.

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes. ''She has such a passion for archery. She's also an expert at it too.''

''Horse riding and archery, she's a regular medieval hero isn't she? I guess that makes her you're Queen.'' I winked.

''Incorrigible,'' She bumped me as we walked over to the other room to join Merida.

We stepped inside to see Merida already talking with the person in the fox costume as he handed her the second bow and arrow set, before turning over to us. ''Welcome to Robin Hood's challenge. Just five dollars will give you a chance to test your might against the world's best archer.''

''No thanks,'' Elsa said.

''Are you sure? The money goes to a good cause.'' He said.

''We've just come to watch my girlfriend.''

''Go Merida!'' I cheered.

Merida gave us a thumbs up as she paid the fee and turned to look over at the targets in the distance. ''So what's the challenge?''

Robin Hood placed the money away for now and pointed at his own target. ''I take the first shot, and wherever my arrow lands, you have to match it. Do it ten times in a row, and you've beaten me.''

''Sounds good.'' Merida rolled her neck and prepared herself as Robin Hood prepared his first shot. It must be difficult for him while wearing that costume.

However, he soon made me eat my own words as he fired and the arrow plunged right into the center of the target, getting a bulls-eye. He wasn't exaggerating when he played up his skill. But Merida wasn't deterred, in fact, she actually looked more excited knowing that she had a worthy opponent. She quickly fired her first shot and also hit the bulls-eye of her target.

Elsa and I clapped her while Robin Hood stood by impressed. ''Impressive, but now we're going to step it up a notch.''

''I was hoping you'd say that,'' Merida replied before turning to us. ''You two can go on without me.''

''Are you sure?'' Elsa questioned.

''Yeah, this could take a while. Besides, you did mention ice-skating and I see the ice-ring from here and it looks to be empty.'' She pointed to the side.

We turned and clear as day, we could see the ice ring in the distance and without a soul in sight. I was gobsmacked. ''Wait, what? The ice ring is near the entrance? How did I get lost before?''

I couldn't think of that for long though, as I felt Elsa take my hand and guide me outside. Before we left, she turned to Merida. ''You know where to find us when you're finished.''

''Kay, have fun.'' Merida called out before turning her attention back towards the archery.

As Elsa and I hurried towards the empty ice ring, I glanced at her. ''What did Merida mean? When did you mention ice-skating?''

''When Merida and I were planning this day out, I thought about taking you out for ice-skating. We haven't done that in so long, I thought it'd be nice to do.''

I felt so happy to hear her say that. She's right, it's been ages since we went ice-skating. When we were little, it was one of our favorite things to do together. During the winter, whenever it got cold enough to freeze the lake nearby, we would quickly put on our pair of skates and go together, just the two of us having the best fun ever.

Excited at this prospect, I took her hand and ran faster, earning more delighted giggles from her.

Once we got inside the room, we could see that it was empty, meaning we had the whole place just for us. Dashing over towards the side, we had a whole wall of ice skates to choose from and wasted no time in putting them on and leaving our shoes to the side. Stumbling towards the edge of the ring, I flapped my arms about. ''I don't want to fall before I even get on the ice.''

Elsa laughed as she watched me waddle about like a penguin before I finally made it to the door that led onto the ice. I took an awkward first step, almost slipping immediately as I planted both my feet down and tried to remember how to do this. I slowly moved one foot after the other, as if I was walking, getting use to the feeling. Meanwhile, Elsa had effortlessly walked onto the ice and wasted no time in showing her skill. Even if it had been a while since she'd done this, she was still a pro.

I watched her glide along the ice, making this all look easy while I still had the rookie training wheels and was desperately trying to catch up with her. She could see my struggle, and dashed over towards me before taking my hands in hers and helping me along. I smiled nervously. ''Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want to bring you down.''

''You'll be fine.''

''I'm more worried about you. My clumsiness might cause you to slip.''

''Then you'll have to be ready to catch me,'' She winked and smiled.

My cheeks flushed red and we stared into each other's eyes as we practically danced along the ice, leaving the trails that our skates had made. It was awesome that no one else was around. I guess people are outside enjoying the hot weather while it lasts. But that just meant that I could have all this space with Elsa, and she seemed to enjoy my company too.

''I'm glad that you came,'' She said.

''Me too. Today's been awesome. Sorry if I've felt like a drag at any part or…''

''Don't be ridiculous,'' She cut in. ''I've really enjoyed having you along. I love spending time with you.''

''Even if it cuts away more time with you and Merida?''

''Merida likes you, she's fine with it,'' She smirked. ''Besides, I should be the one questioning you, considering how many lucky women you have in your life.''

''Hey, I love them all, but no matter how many there are, you'll always be on my mind.''

''Really?'' She teased. ''Even when you're spending private time with them.''

''Yeah,'' I said before I could stop myself and felt my heart freeze instantly. Elsa looked at me baffled, clearly caught off by what I said while I tried to think of an explanation. ''No, wait, that's not what I…''

My left foot buckled and before we could stop, we were both tumbling onto the ice. Luckily, Elsa didn't hurt herself as she landed on top of me, and I didn't take too much force as we slid along the ice before coming to a stop in a heap.

We grumbled and sighed with relief, that fall couldn't have ended much worse. I held onto Elsa and helped scoot her upwards until she was staring down at me while I lay on my back. I felt so small yet so big as I gazed up at her, as if I was seeing a shooting star. I gulped and tried to play it off. ''See, told you I would make you fall.''

She let out a nervous breath and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face, still lying on top of me. ''Yes, well…I was merely distracted.''

''Yeah…'' I don't know whether it was the worst thing or the best thing ever that she was still lying on top of me. Did she not want to get off? No, not get off in that way, I mean…never mind. ''Look, Elsa, about what I said. It came out wrong…''

''It's fine. I know you really don't think of me that way.'' She smiled.

I wanted to say something else but I stopped myself, funny, why couldn't I have done that earlier? Now I've done exactly what I feared I would do and made things awkward between us. I was about to say something when Elsa finally started to move, however, it didn't have the desired effect…or maybe it did, because when she tried to move, she was now nestled right on my lap and my erection that had been nagging me all day brushed up against her body, between her legs.

Although we were still fully clothed, we both felt it, as shown by the shocked expression on Elsa's face. No doubt she figured out that I was fully hard as she sat on top of me, and considering what I said beforehand, this wasn't going to help my case in anyway. But there was another problem, I had been on the verge of release all day, and now that I was in a situation where Elsa was unintentionally grinding into me, my hips acted on their own and dry-humping her.

I was waiting for the moment where Elsa would slap me. Waiting for the moment where I final went too far and made her hate me and call me a disgusting freak. But it never came. Instead, she gazed at me, unsure of what to say or do, but did nothing to stop me. My hands were shaking, I could feel her body trembling on top of mine and we were both so hot I'm surprised that we didn't melt through the ice.

This was so wrong. No matter how good it felt, no matter how much I wanted and needed it, I couldn't do this with Elsa. Not only was it forbidden, but I had no consent. We had just fallen down together and now here I was, grinding my hips in between her legs, pressing my raging bulge against her skirt while she lay there. I may not have been holding her down, but I might as well have. My rational finally kicked it, and I was ready to stop and roll her off…

Then…

She started rotating her hips.

Oh my God, is this happening?

Elsa still looked too shocked to speak, and her hands were twitching like she was trying to push herself off me, but something compelled her, not only to stay, but to react to my movements by grinding down on me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop a moan slipping past my lips as I felt herself rub against my bulge. Then there was another moan, this time from Elsa. She tried to silence herself by biting her lip. That was a bit mistake, because she looked amazingly sexy doing so and I was encouraged to thrust more deliberately.

Her hands grabbed my arms, clutching at my biceps as she moved herself up and down. We were both in a daze, no longer working with our brains, but with our hearts and bodies, doing whatever we could to please the other. However, I had been so close to my climax all day and the fact that it was Elsa of all people doing this to me, losing control because of me, I didn't last much longer.

My hands went to her waist, grabbing her as I thrust a few more times. Her head dropped and landed on my shoulder, I could hear and feel her breath heavily against my ear. That deep, lustful sound drove me crazy and with a final push, I climaxed in my boxers and pressed my body up against hers. My fingers clawed at her skin as my body jerked a few more times before I collapsed and panted.

We both lay there panting, Elsa still grinding her hips down on me for a few more seconds before suddenly the impact of what had happened finally kicked in for both of us. We stared at each other wide eyed for a split second before hurrying up to our feet and skating off to the ice and back over to our shoes, thanking our lucky stars that no one had come in and spotted us. At least, I hope so.

We sat back to back, taking off our skates and putting on our shoes as if time depended on it. We were silent, not sure what to say or how to even start a conversation at this point. Before long, the guilt was too much for me to take and I broke first. ''Elsa, I'm so sorry,''

She turned sharply. ''You? I was the one on top of you. I should be apologizing!''

Did she actually blame herself for that? I shook my head. ''No way, I was the one humping you. It was my fault.''

''You were just reacting to me. I should have gotten off you sooner.''

''You were reacting to me! Don't try to defend me!''

''Don't defend me! I'm your sister, I should be doing that to you.''

This back and forth went on for ages, by this point I had lost track of time. We were both screaming at the top of our lungs over each other, trying to find a way to convince the other on whose fault it was. It was obviously my fault. I've had all these guilty, dirty thoughts about Elsa and now that I've acted on them, I have to suffer the consequences, I don't want Elsa to take the fall for me.

We were still arguing loudly, when I got the next say in. ''Elsa, I'm the one with the erection and started pressing it up against you.''

''It doesn't matter if you have a penis, that doesn't mean you are to blame. I felt it and wanted to…'' She paused. ''Wanted to…''

''But I wanted to too!'' I suddenly barked and we were both silent for the first time since this whole argument started, and honestly, I was missing the shouting when that happened. I could see that Elsa felt terrible about all this, and I hated having to put her through that, there's no way I'm going to let her leave blaming herself for this, even if it means coming clean. ''Elsa, I've…been like this all day…''

''That still doesn't mean I have an excuse for…it felt like I was giving you a lapdance.''

''It's different, trust me,'' I said. ''No, Elsa…I've been like this all day because…because…earlier when we were skating and I made the comment about you being on my mind.''

''It was a slip of the tongue, Anna.''

''No, it wasn't.'' I said firmly. She was quiet and stared at me intensely as I continued. ''You have been on my mind, quite a few times. Elsa, you're an amazing person. You're kind and smart and funny and such a joy, you're the closest person in my life. And I know that we're sisters and I shouldn't be having these thoughts, but I can't help it. I never thought I'd actually do anything about them, but they've been there, so don't ever think that this was your fault.'' I rambled on and on until she finally got the message.

She looked away from me and down at the floor for a moment, clearly deep in thought after my confession. The worst part is that I haven't even told her everything yet, including the time I spied on her and Merida. I was wondering if I was even going to get that far before she would kick me out of her life never to talk with me again.

Before she could respond, we got a fright when Merida trotted in and spotted us. ''Hey, gals. What's up?''

She eyed us curiously, clearly seeing that we were dazed and I had wobbly feet. Before I could stutter out a failed response, Elsa was the first to act. ''We just slipped on the ice. A bit winded, but fine.''

''Oh, you're not hurt, are ya?''

Elsa shook her head. ''Have you come to join us?''

''I wish. We might have underestimated the time. The place is closing up and we need to leave soon.''

''Oh, right,'' I mumbled and tried to turn the topic away from what just happened, even for a moment. ''How did the match against Robin Hood go?''

''I beat the challenge,'' She grinned widely. ''He was impressed and gave me his card. Apparently he runs a club and wants another competition soon. So, what's the plan now?''

I turned to Elsa, wondering what she was going to do. She cleared her throat and appeared as poised as ever. ''Actually, I was thinking of heading back home with Anna to talk about a few things. If that's okay with you?''

This is exactly what I was afraid of. However, Merida didn't appear dejected and nodded. ''Sure, I needed to call my mom anyway and that could take all night. I'll meet ya outside.'' She quickly rushed out of the door.

I flinched when I felt Elsa grab my arm and I turned around to see her. At least she didn't look angry, her expression was soft. ''When we get home, we need to have a talk.''

''Okay,'' I nodded nervously.

This is going to be the longest night of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh…what do you think? Anna and Elsa are going to have a talk. At their home…alone…on one of the hottest days of the year…what could possibly happen? You'll get to read and find out, a bit of a hint, it's the moment many of you have been waiting for. But I didn't want to rush it. Obviously the two are going to need to express themselves first before anything happens. But once they get their feelings out, I think they're going to need all night to release that tension. You'll see soon enough. Ta-ta for now.


	26. Elsa 2

Elsa and I avoided eye contact all the way back home, even with Merida starting up conversation after conversation. We would reply and talk, trying not to make things awkward and giving the indication that all was fine, but we knew that once we were alone, we were going to have a lot to discuss.

We got back to my home, our parents were going to be out working so it's not like we were going to be disturbed thankfully. Elsa stood at the door and turned to Merida. ''I'll be back tomorrow, okay?''

''Take your time,'' Merida said. ''We should do stuff like this more often. It was fun.''

''Yes it was…something else,'' Elsa forced a smile. Meanwhile, I was waiting inside and hoping that lightning would strike me down at any moment.

They shared a quick kiss that lasted a few seconds before Merida turned to return back to campus while Elsa closed the door. Now, we were alone and I felt my confidence dwindling every second.

Elsa turned around to approach me and we locked eyes with one another and stood in silence. She rubbed her arm while I shuffled about on my feet. Someone had to break the ice first, and I decided to be bold and get my feelings out there. ''Elsa, I'm sorry. I know that might not mean too much right now, but I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you, ever. I don't ever want to do anything that upsets you, or might come between you and Merida.''

She glanced in my direction. ''I still love Merida with all my heart. Nothing that happened between us will ever change that. However, we are going to have to talk about what we did and what it means for the two of us.''

''Right, of course.''

''But, first thing's first, it's been a long day in the sun. We both need a shower. You can go first, and you'll also need a change of clothes too.''

I nodded and marched in the direction, but before I got very far I felt Elsa tenderly place a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I turned around and saw her offer me one of her lovely, genuine smiles. ''I'm not mad at you, Anna. We just need to talk about this and know where we stand on this matter.''

''Are you sure? Cause I could understand why you would be mad at me. I'm mad at me! I've just admitted that I think of you in…in…ways that aren't so innocent. How can you take this all so well?''

''I like to think of myself as a diplomatic person,'' She said lightly, trying to ease the tension a little bit. ''Just, try not to worry about this for the next ten minutes. Go shower and get changed. I'll do the same afterwards and then we'll talk.''

I thought best to go along with her plan, after all, panicking and arguing with her right now wasn't going to help either of us. I was so stressed about this situation that the pervy side of my mind couldn't even come up to make a joke about us showering together. No matter how much or how calmly Elsa reassures me, I still feel like I've betrayed her trust in me as a sister.

I grabbed myself a green vest and purple boxers. Apparently it was going to stay hot throughout the night, and I didn't want to sweat and melt under dozens of layers of clothing with the talk I imagine we were going to have. I stepped into the bathroom and made sure to close and lock the door behind me. I removed my sticky clothes that clung to my body, including the boxers that I ended up exploding in. My mind played the scene before in my head, about me and Elsa grinding into each other.

As I showered, I fought back the urges to get myself off. I needed to be quick, I just wanted this talk over and done with. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that something else was up. After all, Elsa did react in a more than encouraging way to my advances. Why?

I couldn't think for too long, Elsa was waiting for her turn. I finished cleaning myself and dried myself with a towel, wrapping it around my waist to cover my lower half as I unlocked the door and opened it to find Elsa waiting outside with her own set of new clothes. At least I don't have to cover the top half of myself. ''Your turn.'' I said as I made for her to come in.

''Thanks, I promise I won't be as long as before.'' She joked as she came in and I walked out.

''Well, last time you had a reason for being so long,'' I replied trying to grin and play along. ''I now feel even worse about that.''

''Don't be, it was an accident…''

''But this wasn't.'' I interrupted and slumped before walking away.

''Anna,'' Elsa suddenly called out to stop me. I turned and watched as she seemed conflicted about telling me something, constantly opening and closing her mouth before finally sighing and staring at me. ''I don't want you to go into this conversation thinking you're the only one at fault.''

I eyed her curiously. ''What do you mean?''

Her cheeks flushed red and she stared down at the floor as she continued. ''When you…you released yourself all over me…the reason I took so long in the shower afterwards was because…I…I…''

Holy crap, is she actually going to say what I think she was going to say? Was I right? Was Rapunzel right? She was too flustered to even finish her sentence so I asked for her. ''You touched yourself?''

She bit her lip as her whole face turned red. ''We'll discuss this when I come out.'' She quickly retreated into the bathroom and closed the door, to embarrassed to respond.

As for me, I was standing there in a confused daze. Elsa really did masturbate after I came all over her? Was it an in the moment thing? Or…did she think of me? I know that she's said this to make me feel less guilty, and in a way, it helped, but now I had a million more thoughts and questions racing through my mind. All of a sudden, my towel almost fell from my body as my cock grew underneath.

Now is not the time, you prick…you literal prick. Anna, not the time for bad puns.

I rushed back into my bedroom, drying myself off with the towel before putting on my vest and boxers. I needed to calm myself down, otherwise Elsa's going to walk in and see a huge bulge on display underneath, however I couldn't shake away what she just revealed to me. It shouldn't bother me so much considering I've seen Elsa have sex before, but that was with someone else, in the shower, she got herself off after I got myself off on her. It's like a naughty spiral that will never end.

Oh man, and I just remembered that I also have to confess that I spied on her and Merida. I doubt she'll be as sympathetic about that.

Finally, Elsa stepped into the bedroom with her towel wrapped around her hair, drying it off before leaving it to the side. Her wet hair messily draped over her shoulders. She wore a white vest and a pair of blue panties. It was understandable considering it was still hot and the room was stuffy, but this didn't help the erection threatening to expose me under my boxers. I tried to play it off for laughs. ''Hey, almost matching clothes.''

She smiled and gave a quiet giggle. ''Yes. It's unusual to have such warm weather in the fall.'' She approached and took a seat next to me on the bed and we faced each other. The moment she sat down she looked at me. ''Anna, I'm so sorry.''

''About…''

''I didn't know you felt so guilty about all this, meanwhile I've…tried to keep things to myself. If I had known that you felt this badly about your feelings, I would have told you sooner.''

''Hey, you didn't have to do that. You're not a mind reader. I should have come clean about it before, but I just wasn't sure how to tell you. After all, this isn't an every day sort of thing.''

''No, it isn't.'' She said simply.

I bit my lip and tried to be brave. I didn't want to force her to tell me anything she didn't want me to, but I had to get to the bottom of this. ''So…in the shower before, is that…the only time?''

She looked deep in thought, pondering on how to explain. ''It's…the furthest I've gone.''

''The furthest?'' I asked.

She sighed. ''It might be best if I detail the story fully so you understand. After that happened, I went into the shower to clean myself off. But, I couldn't get the image of what just happened out of my head. I've never experienced anything like that before. It was unusual and strange but…not unpleasant. I saw you in my head, doing that to me and then…my hands reached down…and I…well, I'm sure you know what happens.''

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My lips were dry now knowing that Elsa had masturbated to me. ''How did you feel afterwards?''

''Guilty.'' She admitted. ''I thought that I was a horrible person thinking of you in that way. It was bad enough to think of you in that way, but to actually act on those feelings? It felt like I was taking advantage of you…''

''That's how I felt about you,'' I said, seeing that she was getting upset and not wanting her to be. ''No matter who I was with, I thought about them sure, but then afterwards I would think about being with you. But I knew it was wrong, you have a girlfriend and…and...''

It got quiet again. Things were getting pretty intense so we needed a moment to just breath and take a moment to think of what to say next. We sat on the bed, waiting about a minute before we were calm enough to continue.

''I saw you and Merida have sex together.'' I blurted out.

OH MY GOD ANNA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! My mind screamed loud enough to rattle my brain.

Elsa turned to me with wide eyes. ''Wait, what?'' She gasped.

Well, I've dived into the deep end, might as well let myself sink. ''Remember when I left my phone at Pixar University? I came back to collect it, and I saw your dorm room door open and I saw you two…going at it. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but I was too shocked to do anything and I couldn't look away and you both just looked amazing and that was the worst way to describe it but it's true and please say something because I'm freaking out a little.''

She stared at me with a gobsmacked expression, her mouth bobbing like a fish as I left her speechless. ''What…what…what did you do?'' She stammered.

''I…might of…sorta…touched myself watching you.'' And I prepared myself for the barrage of hate.

Instead, Elsa looked worried. ''What? In the dorm corridor? What if someone saw you and tried to harass you?''

''That's what you're worried about?''

''Yes!'' She screamed, silencing me. ''I don't care if you saw me, frankly that now makes me feel less guilty about walking in on your and Rapunzel, but the thought of you being caught and someone ridiculing you? I can't stand that. You've already had enough of that in your life, I don't want people to hurt you or upset you ever again.''

I was left shocked by her confession. That was the last thing I expected her to say, but after hearing that, I couldn't stop a smile from growing on my lips and from my heart fluttering seeing Elsa being so protective of me. She stared at me confusedly because of my smile. ''Thanks, Elsa. I wasn't caught. But, thank you for wanting to look out for me.''

Finally, I was relieved to see her give a smile, even if a slightly tired one. ''Of course, no matter what happens, I'll always have your back.'' Suddenly, though she appeared to get quite shocked and she blushed fiercely. ''Wait…you saw me and Merida…does that me you heard me…say some things?''

''Maybe a little bit.''

She groaned and placed her hand in her hands. ''What must you think of me?''

''It's not bad. A little dirty talk never hurt anyone.''

''But from me?'' She turned to me.

''Yes, well, you know what they say about the nice, quiet ones.'' I winked, echoing her words from earlier today.

She didn't seem so stressed out now. Like her using dirty talk was going to throw me off, if anything, that enticed me even more. She sat back up straight and sighed as we sat in silence for a moment before she finally spoke up. ''Right, so we've established that we've seen each other naked, seen each other with a respective lover, I've come into very close proximity to your penis, and we've had thoughts about each other and pleasured ourselves as well. Now, we have today, were we acted on those feelings, though fully clothed. We just have to know what it all means.''

''Whatever you want it too.''

''It has to be mutual.''

''I know, but you have a girlfriend.''

She looked at me. ''You do too, and you've still kept open relationships with other women, many of them also in their own relationships.'' She paused. ''I suppose, now that you know more about how I feel, I can say this openly. I now see how so many women can fall for you.''

''Me? Are you kidding? You're the amazing one here. Brains and beauty.''

''You have that too.''

I sighed. ''I think…no matter who I'm with, I'm always going to feel self-conscious about myself. I use to wish that I looked like you. For me, you were the definition of a beautiful woman.''

She smiled softly at me. ''It's ironic, because I think the same thing about you. Along with Merida, of course.''

I nodded. ''Yeah, I bet more so after you saw her in that biker gear.''

She laughed and let out a throaty moan. ''Oh, don't. My mind can only handle so much before I explode.''

We shared a laugh that last for a long time, and I think that helped us feel instantly better. I hadn't even realized but we had shuffled closer to each other on the bed until we were sitting right next to each other, our bodies practically touching.

After we stopped laughing, we turned to look at each other. Our eyes locked and our faces were so close. Elsa smiled warmly at me. ''You never have to be self-conscious about yourself around me.''

I smiled back as we were leaning closer. ''And you don't ever have to feel guilty. You always look out for me, and make me feel like the best thing in the world.''

''Because you are.'' She whispered.

We didn't stop moving our faces forward, not when we stared into each other's eyes, not when we closed our eyes, not even when our lips touched and we kissed. It was soft and sweet and Elsa tasted divine. Our lips danced together tenderly, there was nothing forceful about it, it just felt purely natural and heavenly.

After a few seconds, we quickly pulled back and stared at each other in shock. ''Did that just happen?'' I asked.

''It did,'' She gasped.

Suddenly, we cupped each other's faces and went in for another kiss, this time more passionate than the last. Soon, we were both moaning with love and lust, our feelings now exploding into a fireball of passion.

We pulled back once again, still looking shocked. ''We really should stop.'' She commented.

''We should.'' I agree.

We went in for another kiss, running our arms up and down each other's bodies and pulling each other closer. This time, I could feel her tongue pressing against my lips, begging for entry into my mouth, and I was happy to oblige. My tongue swirled around hers as we French kissed each other. Her hands grabbed onto my shirt, pulling and tugging as if she was afraid of letting go, as was I.

We fell back side-by-side on the bed, laying together as we continued to make out. There was no way we were going to stop this time, and I think we both knew that's not what we wanted right now. Using my strength, I rolled her onto her back and lay on top of her, this time now I was the one topping her and grinding my hips against hers. My bulge rubbing against her thigh, giving her a good feel of how hard I was for her.

She continued to moan in my mouth, running her fingers through my hair before I started kissing my way down until I was licking and kissing her neck. She squirmed beneath me and humped her hips into mine, trying to match my movements as I was certain I left a hickey on her as I sucked on her skin and caused her to squeal.

''Anna…Anna, wait,'' She panted.

I immediately stopped everything I was doing and pulled back to look her in the eyes. She looked sexy beyond comparison as I saw her beneath me, her shirt fumbled and her body sweaty and trembling as she gazed up at me. ''Are you okay?'' I asked.

She nodded and breathed heavily. ''I just want to be sure…are we really doing this?''

''Yeah. I think we are.''

''Because once we start, I don't think we're ever going to stop.''

''Good, because I never want to stop.'' I said honestly.

Her lips tugged into a smile before she was serious again. ''But…how far are we going to go?''

That was a tough question. I knew what I wanted, but I would never go through with it if she didn't. I cupped her cheek and rubbed my thumb over her skin softly. ''Whatever you're comfortable with.''

''I was asking you that.'' She teased.

''I'm fine with all the way.'' I admitted.

''Me too.'' She said making my heart leap. ''We've come this far, why not just enjoy it?''

We shared a quick smile before I leaned down to capture her lips with mine once again. She moaned into my mouth as we became lost in the moment, our bodies rubbing against each other as the hot air in the room made it harder than it already was to breath. Our clothes were sticking to us and making things awkward when we tried to move our hands around. I pulled back. ''Uh…it's quite hot…''

''I know,'' She said breathlessly.

''No, I mean, do you want us to take our clothes off? Make things more comfortable?''

''Oh, right, of course,'' She said bashfully as I removed myself from her and we proceeded to strip. Elsa giggled. ''To be fair, this might be the least awkward part. We've already seen each other naked before.''

I laughed as I threw away my vest and removed my boxers, allowing my erection to spring upwards, relieved to finally have some space. I turned to Elsa who was carefully laying her vest and panties to the side. I admit, I wanted to remove them from her myself, but it was worth it right now when I saw her turn around and I could see her full beauty on display. My jaw dropped. ''You are amazing.''

She giggled and stared at me bashfully, including getting a good look and my rock, hard cock. ''You took the words right out of my mouth. I'm referring to you, not me, you look amazing, that's what I meant. Oh, I'm nervous.''

I moved closer and took her hand in mine. ''Hey, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with.''

''I should be the one looking out for you, I am the older sister.'' She laughed. ''But, thank you. And I am comfortable with you. I fully trust you.''

I smiled at her. ''So…what do you want to do first?''

''I suppose first…'' She thought before grabbing my hips and turning us so that we were back on our sides, laying down and facing each other. ''First, I just want to hold you and kiss you. Then we can do the…other things.''

''Other things? Is that what you call them?'' I teased.

''You know what I mean.''

''I don't, you'll have to tell me what you want me to do to you?''

She shivered at my words before trying to fire back with flirting of her own. ''Oh, you think you are the one in control?''

''Do you?''

''You'll soon find out.'' She then shut me up by leaning closer and we were kissing again.

There was now nothing between us. It was just the two of us, naked on the bed together, our hands running up and down our arms and backs while our hips pressed together. We kissed heatedly, enjoying each other's taste while I felt my cock rubbing up against her stomach. My mind was on fire, realizing that this was Elsa that I was being intimate with, and with how much she was moaning, she clearly felt the same way.

Soon, we were grinding and humping each other again. My cock sliding against her thigh, the pre-cum smearing her skin as I could feel her legs rub together, trying to control her wetness that I longed to taste. That's when I knew that I wanted more, and needed to taste her.

I pulled back and rolled her onto her back as I started sliding down. ''You know? I climaxed back at the ice-ring. I think it's now your turn.''

''So courteous.'' She giggled.

''Just being a good little sister,'' I winked before I started cupping her breasts. They felt like soft pillows in my hands as I pinched one of the nipples and started sucking and licking on the other.

I heard Elsa laugh from above. ''You are incorrigible.''

The only thing that sounded as lovely as her laughs was her moans. She arched her back, pressing her breasts more into my face as I was sure to give both their much needed love and attention. Both her nipples were erect and wet, satisfied with my service as I started moving down more. I trailed the tip of my tongue along her stomach, enjoying her sweet taste as she was panting on the bed, waiting eagerly for me.

Soon, my head was between her legs and I could smell her aroused scent. I wanted to tease her and leave her a happy but quivering mess, however, I was too impatient and had waited for this moment for so long. After a few seconds of staring at her in rapture, I rubbed my hand over her pussy, coating my fingers in her wetness before burying my face in my sister's smooth, naked pussy.

She moaned with delight and started massaging her own breasts as I licked her, running my tongue along her pussy lips, enjoying myself so much. Her taste was intoxicating, as was the sounds that she made because of what I was doing to her. "That's it, get my pussy nice and wet…" She moaned before slapping her hand over her mouth to stop herself.

I laughed and looked up at her. ''Now you're embarrassed?''

''Sorry, it's just…I'm not use to talking like this in front of you.''

''I want you to talk to me like that.'' I groaned.

She removed her hand and licked her lips. ''Are you sure? I can be quite…aggressive.''

''Good,'' I said before diving in to lick her sweet pussy once again, enjoying the thrill of making her thrash her body about and moan out my name more and more. I parted her wet, tasty lips with my tongue and started thrusting my tongue in and out of her, fully exploring her.

''God, yes, Anna. More, more,'' She growled, clearly getting more into this with every passing second.

I teased her pussy lips with my mouth and grazed my thumb over her clit, earning a squeal of approval from her. I probed her lips with my tongue and even flicked her clit, causing her body to tremble and for her to whimper more and more.

I shook my head left to right slightly as I went up and down her pussy, trying to accelerate her pleasure, but not too much at first.

''Anna, you're so good,'' Elsa declared. ''I'm so close, God, I'm so fucking close.''

I was now sucking on her harder and thrusting my tongue inside her pussy as I gazed up, meeting her seductive eyes as she stared down at me. She reached down and grabbed my hair tightly, tugging on it and pressing my face more in between her legs. As if that wasn't enough, her legs wrapped around my head so that I was trapped. It was a delicious, delightful trap.

She bucked her hips more and more before she suddenly grabbed one of my hands and brought it close to her face. She waited for me to look up to see what she was doing before taking one of my fingers and sultrily sucking on it. I almost cam at the feeling of her lips sealed around my finger and sucking it, both of us wishing that it was my cock in her mouth, but that would be for later.

She moved my hand back down. ''You know what to do.''

Yes, I did. Using my finger that she lubed up, I entered her pussy with it and started to thrust in and pull out, over and over again, going faster and harder as my tongue continued to lick her sensitive clit. She clawed her hand in my hair, encouraging me to keep going as I brought her closer and closer. I couldn't believe that I was on the verge of making my own sister orgasm.

''Anna! Fuck! I'm going to cum! God, make me cum!'' She cried out as I continued to fuck her with my tongue and finger, her juices splashing everywhere as her body rocked against my face as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. I rubbed my face into her pussy, not wanting to miss a bit of her.

Her throaty gasps and growls sent tingles along my body. She finally released me from her grasp so that I could lift my head up. The moment I did, she grabbed my hair and pulled me in close to kiss me, probing her tongue in my mouth and tasting herself on my lips.

I was breathless and sighed with delight when she pulled back. I didn't even have a chance to speak when she smirked. ''Sit on the bed. It's your turn!''

She pushed me off of her so that I was now the one that sat on the edge of the bed as she moved down to get on her knees and immediately take my cock in her hands. Her grip was so soft and warm, and my head was spinning as right away she started stroking me from base to tip. ''Wow, Elsa…'' I moaned.

She then looked at me softly. ''If I'm ever being too rough with you just say so.''

''No, you're perfect. I mean, you're doing perfect.'' I stuttered.

She smiled and continued to casually stroke me. ''Do you want a safe word, just in case?''

''I guess,'' I tried to think of something, but I was too distracted by the feeling of Elsa's hand gripping my shaft. ''Uh…snowman. The safe word is snowman.''

''Okay,'' She said, although I think there was still a part of her that was worried about how far she was going to go with me. Obviously, her and Merida knew each other and what they liked well enough by now, but with us, this was all new.

''Elsa,'' I called out, getting her attention. ''Just be yourself. I like rough. I like dirty talk. I like how dominant you are. Just keeping doing what you're doing, please.'' I begged.

It finally seemed to register in her mind that I was okay with all of this and not too long afterwards, her delightful smile returned as she continued to stroke me. ''So, Anna…do you want your sister to suck on your big, hard cock like the slut she is,'' She was then nervous again. ''Is that okay?''

''More than okay,'' I moaned, almost climaxing from her words alone.

Now that she was sure, Elsa smiled as she leaned forward and took my cock in her mouth. I moaned as her warm mouth engulfed my cock.

She bobbed up and down slowly, taking her time just as I had when I'd been between her legs. I just looked down and watched as she sucked my cock. I enjoyed the slow burn. I enjoyed the sight and the feel of the most amazing girl I knew sucking my cock. My own sister was doing this to me, and it excited me to no end.

As she bobbed her head up and down, she looked up at me, her blue eyes staring into mine, easily the most intimate and hottest moment yet.

I reached down to pull on her hair as she did for me, but was shocked when she slapped my hand away and wagged her finger at me. Then, she reached behind and held her hands together behind her back, before she took me fully into her mouth, deep throating me until her nose touched my stomach. I clutched at my bed sheets and gasped loudly as she held me like this for a few seconds before pulling up and stroking my wet shaft.

''I wanted to see if I could take it all,'' She panted.

''I say you passed.'' I smiled.

However, she then looked troubled as she turned to my hand that she slapped away and took it. ''I'm sorry about that, I got carried away.'' She proceeded to plant dozens of soft kisses along my knuckles and fingers.

As much as I wanted her to be rough and dominant, it was sweet that she still had this protective side of her that was always looking out for my well being. But I wanted the aggressive side back for this moment. Catching her off guard, I leaned down and reached over to spank her behind. She jerked forward in surprise and that's when I swooped in and kissed her open mouth. She moaned against my lips before I pulled back. ''Now we're even.''

''Oh, you're going to regret that later.'' She growled.

''I hope so.'' I winked.

Her grip on my cock tightened and she pulled me so that I was standing up while she was still kneeled in front of me, before taking my cock back in her mouth.

I grabbed her head, now seeing that she was allowing me to do so, and began slowly fucking her face. She moaned on my cock in response. She began bobbing furiously, taking my entire cock in her mouth with each forward bob. It was effortless for her. I know that she's handled sizable dildos, but none that I could see were as big as me…unless, her and Merida have used ones as big before? The thought made my body jolt and I cold feel myself getting closer.

''Elsa, I'm going to cum.''

In response, she stroked my cock and leaned underneath to lick and suck on my balls, sending tremors throughout my body and causing me to release earlier than I expected. But it was quite the load, spraying gushes of cum everywhere. Elsa missed the first few shots, but quickly got up to have a rope land on her cheek before she sealed her lips around the head and suck on me until she swallowed every last drop.

My body shook as I watched her easily swallow it all before she pulled back with saliva dripping out of her mouth. I panted. ''Wow, for a first time, I thought you'd be a bit more hesitant.''

''Well,'' She said bashfully. ''Before, in the shower, I might have tasted a bit of you that was on me before I washed myself.''

Hearing that got me excited enough for my cock to become rock hard and even bump Elsa on the nose. She pulled back and laughed at it while I did too. ''My bad.''

''Is this going to become a common occurrence, you hitting me in the face with your penis?''

''God, I hope so.'' I blurted out. ''That sounded much more romantic in my head.''

She grinned wickedly at me, standing up onto she was on eye level with me. She leaned in closer looking like she was about to kiss me, so I leaned in to. However, I was surprised when she pushed me back so that I was laying with my back on the bed and she quickly hopped on top to straddle me.

She lowered herself onto me and grabbed my cock so that the tip was rubbing against her soaking pussy lips. We both shared a look and waited for a moment. It just hit us right now that this was happening, we were about to make love, and we were going to love every second of it. The moment where she pushed down and I entered her, seeing the pleasurable look on her face as I filled her up, it was a dream come true.

Or, a dream cum true?

Damn it, Anna, no.

Elsa started to rock her hips and I was thrusting upwards, pushing in and pulling out until she was bouncing on top of me. This felt so much better than earlier, for the both of us. Don't get me wrong, dry humping is awesome, but actually feeling myself enter a girl and feeling their pussy clench and wetten because I was pleasing them was the greatest feeling I could describe.

Elsa leaned forward to place her hands on either side of my head and keep balance. This meant that her breasts were close enough for me to reach up and grab and even suck on, causing her to moan with approval.

She rode me as we made love. At first, there was no dirty talking or witty banter between us. We were enjoying ourselves too much to think about that, merging into one and becoming so enwrapped in this overwhelming feeling of love and passion.

I swirled my tongue around her nipples before softly biting each one.

To make things easier, I slid my body up to use the pillows, and Elsa grabbed the headboard behind me for better balance as she continued riding my cock. There was no stopping us as our bodies did all the talking for the time being, I missed her voice, but we just wanted to enjoy this moment for the time being. I had a feeling there would be plenty more to say and do.

Our eyes never broke contact as I now cupped her face and guided her down so that I could kiss her lips as I fucked her harder and faster.

''I love you, Elsa.'' I whimpered as I felt myself getting close to release again.

She smiled, as if her whole body was suddenly flush with joy, and probably close to another climax as well. My cock was buried deep in her as we kissed. When she broke the kiss, she looked deep into my eyes, into my soul, and said the magic words in an intimate way, "I love you, Anna."

Fireworks coursed through me. Figuratively and literally. Elsa and I gasped for joy as we came together. Her juices gushed all over my body while I filled her with rope after rope of hot cum.

We held each other close, wrapping our arms around one another as we kissed, never wanting to stop. Our bodies were dripping in sweat, however, I wasn't tired by any stretch of the imagination and as far as I could tell, neither was Elsa.

Before long, she gave me another wicked smile before pulling us around so that I was now topping her again with my cock still inside her. She lifted her legs up wider and bucked her hips into me, giving me the message loud and clear. "Now fuck me like you mean it."

"If I have to." I smiled

"Oh, you have to," She said, as she now cupped and groped my breasts, pinching on each nipple until I was pounding into her at a frantic pace.

She locked her legs around my waist as I began fucking her harder, my body felt like it was being set on fire as she gazed up at me with a lustful expression. ''Harder, fuck me harder, Anna.''

''Fuck, Elsa.'' Even though I had only just cum, I could feel another orgasm soon approaching as I rammed into Elsa faster, grabbing her waist so that I could fuck her deeper. The way she moved, the way she sounded, the way she felt, I couldn't control myself with her.

''Anna,'' Elsa moaned louder with a sly smirk. ''Cum all over me. Like before. I want your hot cum over your body.''

That was all I needed. I felt another intense orgasm burning through me, as much as the desire burned to repeat what happened before when I released all over Elsa. Only this time, it'll be deliberate. I fucked her for another minute when I pulled out and shot my cum all over my body.

The first rope flew onto her face like a missile with a mission, before subsequent ropes landed on my breasts and stomach. She threw her head back and moaned with delight as I covered her, drenching her body with my essence. ''Sorry for being so quick.'' I apologized.

''It's okay,'' She reassured me and glanced down at my erection with a smile. ''It looks like you're ready for more.''

''I am. I hope that you can keep up.''

''Hmm, I was going to say the same thing to you.'' She winked.

"On that note," I said as I moved on top of her and kissed her on the lips once again. "I need to make us even again."

She looked at me curiously before I started kissing my way down, not even caring that I could taste myself on her. As long as it was with Elsa, I knew that I would love it. I continued onwards until I slid down between her legs.

She moaned loudly, as my tongue made contact with her dripping pussy.

''Anna,'' She purred as I licked her. Having my face buried in Elsa's pussy maybe one of the hottest things I had ever done. My tongue probed and teased her as she cupped her breasts, rubbing my cum on her body like lotion. A lotion that only I could give her and would willingly give her any and every time.

After a couple of minutes of tender licking, I felt her grab my shoulder and I looked up at her. ''69! Now!'' She commanded.

''Yes ma'am,'' I purred in agreement as I rolled onto my back.

She lifted herself and moved around until she straddled my face with her pussy dripping onto me, while she was back to stroking my cock, gazing down at it. ''I never imagined myself being with a cock. But with yours, I can make an exception.'' She stated before taking me back into her mouth.

''I'm glad I could be the exception.'' I moaned as I took long licks along her pussy.

She hummed around my cock, taking it deep enough for her nose to brush lightly against my balls. ''Now, put it to good use, and fuck my mouth!'' She ordered.

I thrust my hips upwards, forcing my cock down her throat and she sucked like it was the tastiest treat she'd ever had. As for me, I know that Elsa's pussy was the tastiest treat for me. I pressed my tongue inside of her, lapping up her juices as her body quivered, as did mine. We were so quick with our bursts that we were releasing on each other over and over again, we were unstoppable.

I eagerly lapped her up as she squirted on my face, while my cum flooded her mouth and she swallowed every last drop like she did before.

Her lips wrapped around the head for a bit before giving the kiss a tip as she crawled off of me and nestled herself on her hands and knees further down the bed. I lifted myself up and saw her shaking her behind at me as she glanced over her shoulder with a sultry look. "Now, fuck your sister."

I didn't need to be told twice. I was already hard and raring to go. I was wondering how long before Elsa would tire out, actually, could she keep up with me? I doubt it. Even Rapunzel and Cassandra together couldn't, but Elsa was always surprising me. You know, I'm starting to think that along with my aunt kink, I have a sister kink too. Nah, that's just with Elsa.

I moved up behind her, holding her hips with one hand and using my other to guide my cock to her pussy so that I could slide into her and we both moaned in unison.

I started slow, taking a moment to watch as she bucked her hips back to match my thrusts and the way she looked over her shoulder to meet my eyes. We gazed longingly at each other, all the while I fucked her harder and faster.

"Oh yes, I love your big cock, Anna," Any sense of this still being sweet and innocent was long gone as Elsa moaned louder with every pound inside of her.

"And I love every moment with you," I said back.

"God, this feels so good," She moaned, as I slowly fucked her for a couple of minutes.

My hands ran along her back, feeling her muscles work over time as she gripped the bed sheets and cried out over and over again. I couldn't resist the temptation to really tease her. I brought my hand back over her behind, rubbing it and caressing it briefly before bringing my hand down to slap one cheek and then the other, causing her to moan.

''Fuck! Harder!'' She said and I did as she said. But that didn't seem to be enough for her. ''Harder! More!'' No matter how fast or how hard I spanked her, she thought that I could do better. ''Come on, Anna. You've been with so many women, I know you can do better.''

Wanting to prove to her I could go rougher. I grabbed her hair and pulled it until she was lifted up and her body was pressed against mine while I continued to pound into her from behind. My breasts rubbed against her back while I reached around to massage her breasts before giving them a little smack, and this really seemed to get a reaction out of her that we wanted.

''Oh yes, that's it!''

''You like that don't you?'' I whispered in her ear and then kissed the back of her neck and her shoulders.

''I fucking love it!'' She then reached around to grab my waist, stopping my thrusts as she started to buck her ass into me, fucking my cock until I was hitting her deeper and deeper. I looked down and watched as her ass slapped against my toned, muscular stomach. She was animalistic. My seemingly innocent older sister was an absolute beast in bed when all the right buttons were pushed and I wanted to learn how to tame her, even if I would get claw marks all over my body.

We were close once again, and to help her, I reached down and started rubbing her pussy, enjoying the wet, sticky sounds that were made as she shivered and thrashed through yet another orgasm. Meanwhile, I wanted to coat more of myself on her. So before I released, I pulled out and watched as my cum flew out and sprayed all over her back and ass cheeks until she was soaked and dripping all over. I think by now every part of her was covered in me. Well, as I stared at her ass, I knew there was one other place…

However, before I could say anything, she twisted her body and grabbed me until she pulled me back down so that I was topping her on the bed again. On her back, she lifted her legs high into the air as I moved in front of her and leaned forward, re-entering her. She was hungry for more, as was I.

''Fuck, Anna. Don't you ever stop!'' She moaned, as I buried my cock deep inside her.

''I don't think you're going to give me the chance.'' I laughed. ''Not that I want to stop, because I don't…''

''Less talking, more fucking!'' She reached up and kissed me again, this time, taking my tongue with her lips and sucking on it, bobbing on it while I thrust my cock deeper inside of her.

She pulled away and I watched her facial expressions as I rested on her legs. She was even more beautiful in this position. Actually, she was beautiful in every position, be it during sex or not. Her eyes closed and her lips pursed, while her moans were soft but urgent.

At this angle I could really get deep, which felt great, and also really seemed to hit all Elsa's good points. "Oh yes, so deep," she moaned, finally opening her eyes to look into mine.

"You're so beautiful," I said, in love with her in a way a sister shouldn't love one another…then again, I am fucking her at the moment.

''You are, Anna! God, you're…'' She breathed and ran her hands up my body, feeling my growing biceps along my arms and then trailing her fingers down to feel the bump of my ab muscles along my stomach. I guess Elsa has a thing for muscular women too. Then again, Merida was also quite fit. I was dragged out of my thoats as Elsa gripped my hair tightly once again. ''Now, put those muscles to good use. Fuck me like you own me.'' She smiled wickedly.

I reached underneath to lift her ass up, and began fucking her harder.

''Oh, Anna, trying to be the one in charge?'' She groaned as I slammed into her.

I fucked her hard in this position for a little bit longer, until I pulled her to the edge of the bed aggressively, held her right leg up and resumed fucking her. Elsa bit into her knuckle to try and quieting down her screams, even though that's exactly what I wanted to hear. She lifted herself up higher, giving me better access to slam into her.

"You like it hard, don't you?" I asked, as I pounded her.

"God yes," she moaned, as her hand moved to her clit and began rubbing herself. Her pussy clenched around me, showing that she was close once again, and I was almost ready too. I wanted to try something, but I wanted her to reach her orgasm first. I made slow and deliberate thrusts, trying to hold back as I joined her in rubbing my hand along with hers over her pussy.

She couldn't form a coherent sentence as she squirted all over me once again.

Now was the time. I pulled out of her and tried to be dominant. "Roll onto your back, and lean your head over the edge of the bed.''

She followed my instructions until she was in that position. It was like when she was with Merida and she deep throated the strap on like this and I pictured that it was me. Now, it gets to be a reality. I moved my cock to her mouth, which she obediently opened, and I slid my cock towards her throat as I groped both her breasts.

I started slowly, sliding half my cock into her mouth. As I did, she moved her hand to her pussy. She hummed on my cock, probably trying to say something, but with her mouth full, I couldn't figure it out. I was watching my cock slide in and out of her mouth. After a few dozen strokes, I began pumping faster, fitting my entire cock in her mouth.

Slobbering sounds began echoing through the room as more and more of my cock disappeared in her mouth, a little more with each thrust. As I did, she began rubbing herself faster, telling me through her actions that she wanted even more of my cock in her mouth. So I slid the last few inches inside her mouth, resting my balls on her nose. As I came once again down her throat.

I held it there for a few seconds until I was empty before I pulled out. "Wow, that was so much better than watching."

She rolled over and wiped her mouth. ''I was about to say, did you take inspiration from Merida and I?''

''Maybe.'' I grinned.

She sat up on the edge of the bed while I took a seat next to her. ''Oh gosh, how am I going to explain all this to Merida?'' She said.

''Together.'' I said. ''I'll be there with you through it. I'm sure she'll understand. After all, you still love her.''

''I do. I love you, and also her.''

''Trust me, I know what I'm talking about when I say you can love more than one person.'' I winked.

''Yes, well, unlike you, I will just stick with two women for now.'' She laughed a bit before standing back up, then she turned to face me with that wicked smile of hers before swooping in for a quick kiss, biting my lip before pulling back. ''Don't move.'' She ordered.

''Aren't you tired?''

''No.''

''Are we literally going to try every position tonight?''

''Yes!'' She said with such conviction. I have officially died and gone to heaven

She moved to me, straddled me and lowered herself on my cock with a moan. She sat all the way down on my lap, filling herself up. I moved my hands to her ass, for balance, as she began riding me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and slammed her body down onto mine, working with an aggressive rhythm that left me powerless to stop her. And I didn't want to stop her.

I lowered my back until I was laying on the bed again and she was riding me like the wild cowgirl she was. She forced me down, only allowing me to watch her ride me, she used my breasts now for balance, squeezing them tightly and making me moan in pain and pleasure. She could bounce on my cock completely, taking it all inside her with each downward bounce.

Again, I just laid back and enjoyed the ride, literally, as I ran my hand along her smooth legs and rubbed them.

"I'm going to cum soon." I moaned.

''Me too! You know what to do!'' She purred, riding me faster.

''Elsa!'' I cried out, as her pussy tightened around me with strong pulses, while her body jerked and thrashed on top of mine. A few more fast strokes later and I erupted inside her. She moaned, enjoying the feeling of me filling her up as she came immediately afterwards.

She collapsed to the side, my cock slipping out of her, while I lay there too, watching her body radiate. I couldn't help but move closer and snuggle next to her while she wrapped her arms around me too. We lay there holding each other for a little bit before Elsa looked at me. ''Ready for more?''

I looked at her in shock. ''You're still not done?''

''No, are you?''

I gulped. I'm starting to think that tonight is the night I'm finally going to test my stamina and how much I can take, how ironic it was that it was Elsa of all people to do that.

Elsa slithered down my body until her face was next to my cock yet again. She started stroking it, only needed a little bit of time before it was hard again as she started sucking my balls.

As I moaned, she sucked each ball for a few seconds, going back and forth, while she stroked my quickly growing shaft to full mast in a few seconds. She looked up at me. ''Have you fucked girls in the ass before?''

I nodded. ''Yes, I love it.''

She grinned. ''Do you want to fuck mine? Do you want to fuck your sister's ass?''

We both already knew what the answer was going to be, so she wasted no time bending forward in a very flexible and sexy way, holding herself up on all fours while her ass was on full display. I admired it briefly as I moved behind her.

''Are you sure you can handle me?'' I asked.

''I know I can, now hurry up and fuck my ass until you fill me with your big load!'' She ordered.

My cock and her body were already wet enough, I just needed to rub the head of my cock along her entrance, coating it until I was able to slowly slip inside. She gripped the sheets and steadied herself as she took in my full size.

In no time at all, she was use to my size and girth and I was fucking her hard and fast with ease, driving her wild as she screamed louder than ever before. My hands returned to spanking her ass over and over again, coming in contact with her sticky, hot body. The way she was writhing and gasping, I was clearly doing a good job.

Her ass was gripping me so tightly. I soon realized I was so overcome in the moment that I holding my breath.

"Oh yes," We both moaned with pleasure. She was now lying on her belly and I was right on top of her as I pounded into her harder and faster. She turned to look at me and I was close enough to lean forward to kiss her more. She moaned and I would groan, feeling how tight she was around me and it driving me closer to another release.

After a more deep strokes, she demanded for me to go harder still, so I obliged, beginning to really pump in and out of her ass.

"Yes, yes, yes," She babbled, taking control by moving her ass backwards to match my movements, pushing up against me. I grabbed her hips and pounded into her as hard as I could, not even afraid of hurting her because by this stage, I knew that she could take it. And honestly, if I did hurt her, she'd probably like it.

I grabbed her hair as I slammed into her. ''I'm gonna cum again!'' She screamed.

''Me too!'' I said with relief as I felt another orgasm building up. I tugged on her hair harder and fucked her faster, trying to let her reached the heights of pleasure first.

Thankfully, she did so and screamed and crumbled on the floor as her body trembled through another climax. But she was already on the move, rolling onto her back and crawling underneath me until I was straddling her face and my balls were in her mouth.

As she sucked on my balls, I stroked my cock slowly. But, as much as I was enjoying this, I had something else in mind. I got off from her and she watched me curiously as I was now straddling her stomach and she soon got the idea as I slid my cock between her silky, bouncy breasts.

She squeezed them together, wrapping them in sticky softness as I fucked her and felt myself about to explode. Before I did, I gazed down at Elsa and everything felt so perfect as she looked up at me and licked her lips.

"Cum for me, Anna. Cum on me!"

"Elsa," I groaned.

"That's it. Cum on your sister's face!"

I grunted and sprayed her face again. She moaned with delight as she caught some of my cum in her mouth and the rest on her cheek. After I was done, she leaned forward and licked my the tip. I was about to roll off when I suddenly felt a bit of pain twinge in my side and I clutched it. ''Ow!''

Elsa immediately stopped and looked up at me. ''Anna, what's wrong? Are you hurt?''

''I don't…'' I grunted and then it suddenly hit me. ''I have a stitch? I haven't had a stitch in ages''

She looked at me apologetically. ''I might have taken things too far…''

''No, no, at least…I didn't think so. Wow, I'm actually kinda tired. You actually made me tired.'' I laughed and lay down on the bed next to Elsa while she snuggled up next to me.

She gave me a teasing look. ''You make it sound like you doubted me.''

''No, I just…'' I sighed. Finding it hard to grasp that I was tired from love-making for the first time in what felt like forever. ''I need some rest.''

Elsa smiled. ''Well, I think that's enough for tonight. Let's get some sleep. I need to head back to campus and explain to Merida about all this. I hope that she doesn't hate me.''

''She won't,'' I panted and rolled over to face her, giving her one last goodnight kiss, which she eagerly returned. The scary part is that I think she could have kept going, but hopefully there'll be more times for now. Tomorrow, Merida was our concern. To lighten to mood, I decided to go for one last teasing joke. ''Well, at least now you know who to ask if you and Merida want a threesome.''

She playfully smacked my arm and tried to hide her grin but failed.

She was about to say something but I stopped her. ''Let me guess, I'm incorrigible?''

Her answer was to give me another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phew…there it is. Anna and Elsa together? I never really wanted to fill this story with angst as I wanted it to be a lighthearted read with fun and plenty of smut. But I felt it was needed. What did you all think? Did this chapter meet your expectations? Let me know please. Next chapter will be them talking with Merida, how will it go? You might know the answer, but you'll have to wait and see ;)
> 
> And yes, this story will still have Anna with other women, it's just that Elsa will also be around now. Ta-ta for now.


	27. Elsa & Merida

As my eyes fluttered open, for a split second, I was afraid that what happened the night before was just another erotic dream. But relief filled me as soon as I felt Elsa snuggled in my arms, holding me close. Her body was so soft, even though still a little bit sticky. Memories of the night we had together filled me with joy and delight. My heart skipped as I saw Elsa's cute face as she started to wake up.

Fear gripped me a little. What if she regretted what happened? What if she thinks that it was all a mistake? This kind of thing is forbidden after all. We're sisters. She has a girlfriend. Could this actually work between us like it does for me with other women? However, I felt better seeing her smile warmly at me. ''Good morning, Anna.''

''Good morning, Elsa.'' I replied and leaned in to kiss her lovingly. She responded just as affectingly. Our naked bodies rubbed against each other, the heat building as our kiss continued. If we didn't pull apart and stop, we would have gone at it again. Not that it was a bad thing, but I wanted to make a few things clear. ''So, last night really happened?''

She nodded and shifted her body so that she was sitting up next to me. ''It did. I find it hard to believe myself.''

''It wasn't,'' I hesitated. ''Bad for you? Was it?''

She cupped my cheek with her hand. ''Not at all. It was wonderful. You were wonderful.''

''Back at ya, sis,'' I grinned happily. ''Although, sorry I wasn't able to keep up.''

A tired laugh escaped her. ''No, no. It's my fault. I might have been a bit…wild with you.''

''Oh, I love wild Elsa,'' I kissed her lips again before moving down to plant kisses over her neck and shoulders. ''And quiet Elsa. And kind Elsa. And protective Elsa. And loving Elsa. I love every part of you.'' I loved hearing the sound of her giggles as I proceeded to give her feather kisses all over her body. One moment, she would moan with delight at my touch and the next laugh as it felt like I was tickling her. I never wanted to let her go. But I had to give her room to breath. ''I have to ask, are you always that intense with Merida?''

''Not all the time…I think,'' She admitted. Her smile faltered slightly as she locked eyes with me. ''Speaking of, I'm going to have to go and tell Merida what happened between us.''

''Sounds like a good idea.''

''A phone call won't do. This is something I have to explain face to face.''

I nodded in agreement. ''Like I said. I'll come with you.''

She smirked at me. ''Are you just tagging along because you want a threesome?''

I wanted to throw a joke to counter her, but I could tell she was still nervous about all this. I can understand why. The idea of an open relationship must be all new for her. I've at least had a little bit of time to adjust to the idea. I grabbed her hand, our fingers twined together. ''I want to be there for you, Elsa. I know you must be nervous about this, so I don't want you to be alone. I know Merida will understand, but I can still be there for you for support.''

Her eyes sparkled and she somehow became more dazzling than she already was in that instant. Reaching forward to kiss me again. ''Thank you. That means a lot.''

''You're welcome,'' Now that the serious stuff was done, I could tease her a bit now. ''But…if talk of a threesome comes up, I wouldn't say no.''

She rolled her eyes and giggled before giving me a sharp slap to my behind, causing me to yelp and roll out of the way so that she could get up from the bed and stand up straight. I wasn't going to object, it gave me a full view of her glorious body as she walked away. Her hips swaying deliberately. ''I'm going to take a shower.'' She stated.

''Can I join you?''

I wasn't actually expecting her to say yes, but the seductive look she gave me as she looked over her shoulder left me breathless. ''As tempting as that idea is, I know that if we're in the shower together, we're not actually going to get clean.''

I gasped in sarcastic offence. ''Elsa, are you saying that I'm a perv 24/7? Ignore the erection and answer me honestly.''

She laughed louder, covering her mouth with her hand. ''I'm not say that at all. On the contrary, I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you.'' She winked.

I gulped. ''Are you trying to convince me to join you or not?''

''I don't know,'' She teased. ''What do you think?''

XXX

''God, Elsa!'' I moaned as I thrust my hips forward, my wet cock pillowed in between the valley of her breasts as she licked the tip hungrily every time it got close to her face. I had my back pinned against the wall of the shower, letting the water pour down on me while Elsa was on her knees, letting me titfuck her until I was ready to blow.

The water from the shower was the perfect lubricate as my shaft pumped faster and harder. Elsa would seal her lips around the tip, swirling her tongue around the head like a pro. Her breasts were so soft, my cock easily slipped between them as they enveloped it perfectly. I couldn't hold back as I exploded. She pulled her mouth away, letting my cum paint her face and neck, spraying all over as she cried out in ecstasy at the feeling.

I let out a low grumble of approval as I made room for Elsa to move her head under the shower and wash her face clean. I panted, still overwhelmed by the feeling. ''I love it when you do that.''

''The feeling is mutual.'' She mumbled. After washing herself she stood back up and I was left breathless seeing her stand under the shower, letting the water splash over her as her hand moved all over to rub her glistening body. She noticed me staring and eyed me curiously. ''What?''

I flustered. ''This is going to say really corny and sappy, but you look like a goddess.''

Elsa blushed and smiled, allowing me to grab her waist and pull her in close for more kisses. ''Lucky for you, I like corny and sappy,'' She stated in between kisses. Our hands moved up and down. She was so tempting, especially when my cock rubbed against her dripping pussy. Elsa moaned and laughed against my mouth before lightly pushing me away. ''No, we need to get clean first.''

I huffed and gave my cutest pout, hoping that would change her mind.

She almost broke, but remained strong. ''Don't give me that look. I would love to, but we'll never finish our shower at this rate.''

That's when I got an idea. I raised my hand to do a peace sign, although I think I might have accidently done the Star Trek Vulcan sign. ''Okay, no more sexy time while we're in the shower.''

XXX

Elsa bit her hand trying to suppress her moans, although she had to put it back down so that she could fully support herself with her hands and knees on the bathroom floor. ''Anna…'' She gasped. ''Not that I don't love this, because I really do. Ah! I though we had an agreement.''

I smiled in between licks. My hands cupped her ass cheeks while I pushed my head against her pussy, burying my tongue deeper and enjoying her sweet taste. She raised her hips, giving me more access to taste more of her. My cock throbbed, but all I cared about was pleasing Elsa. I had my turn, now it was hers. I moved my head back, stopping my actions to explain myself. ''We did. No sexy time in the shower. But we're out of the shower now!''

''You're incorrigible!'' Elsa moaned before raising her upper body to glance over her shoulder at me with an impatient look. ''What are you waiting for? Lick my pussy!'' She demanded.

''Did I mention I love bossy Elsa too?'' I grinned before diving back down to lick and suck her pussy. Although we had used the towels to dry ourselves, we were now beginning to form a thin layer of sweat as I ate her out. My fingers clawed into her soft behind, enticing her more as I rubbed my tongue up and down, licking her like the tastiest treat I could imagine. To be truthful, I didn't have to imagine too hard, she already was.

Elsa moaned louder and louder, her body rocked and she bucked her hips backwards into my face, signalling that she was very close to her climax. With a final scream, she almost slipped and fell as she rode the waves of her orgasm. I held onto her, keeping her upright as I continued licking, tasting her all the way through her ultimate pleasure.

Satisfied with my work, she relaxed and lay on the floor, needing a moment to recovery while I crawled on her back. My breasts and cock rubbing against her back as I kissed her skin. ''I think you enjoyed that.''

She sighed with delight. ''I did, very much so.'' She looked over her shoulder at me, giving me to chance to swoop in and steal a kiss. She hummed, most likely able to taste herself on my lips. I wanted her to know how much I enjoyed her taste.

It's almost hard to believe that just a day ago I was afraid of living out these fantasies and we were so hesitant to go through with everything. Now, we were totally in bliss and comfort. Aching all over, but the good kind of aching. My cock rubbed against her ass. ''Ready for more?'' I asked, determined to tire her out.

Elsa laughed. ''Seriously, Anna. We have to get ready. If we keep this up, we'll need another shower.''

''Sounds like fun.''

''No, no more for now!''

XXX

''Fuck me! Anna, fuck me!'' Elsa cried out, straddling my hips and riding me as I pumped my cock harder and faster into her busy.

I was lying on my back on the bed, with my hands on Elsa's waist, working into a rhythm to thrust my hips upwards while she bounced on me. Her breasts bounced as well, encouraging me to reach up and cup them. Elsa leaned back and let out a sexy growl, pushing her chest forward to let me grab them and feel them in my hands.

She reached down to grab my legs, balancing herself so that she could ride me faster.

Literally the moment we stepped out of the bathroom to get changed, we'd thrown each other on the bed and were going at it like rabbits in a field of wine. My sister's wet pussy clenched around my cock as I filled her completely, pressing my tip deeper inside until she took all of my shaft inside. She didn't slow, only whimpering slightly when getting used to my size before letting her inner beast out.

As I felt myself getting closer, Elsa leaned down over me. ''Do you like it? Do you like fucking you sister?''

''God, I love it! You feel so good!''

She pressed her hands on my breasts as she pinned me down and did all the work herself, bouncing her hips onto me. ''Say my name! Say it!''

''Elsa! Elsa!'' I moaned over and over again until I couldn't hold it in anymore. My body trembled as I released. She felt me empty myself inside her and she couldn't hold back her screams as she had another orgasm. Her body quivered on top of mine. I loved the way her legs shook and her toes curled and twitched. If you want to know if a woman has had a good time, always look for the toe curl.

She collapsed on top of me and I didn't mind one bit. She could use me as a pillow whenever she'd like. After a moment of heavy breathing between us, she lifted her head and stared down at me bashfully. ''I apologize if that last comment was a bit…much.''

''Don't worry, I love saying your name. Especially in that context.''

''Yes, but,'' She brushed a strand of hair away from her sweaty brow. ''I was actually referring to the…sister comment.''

''Oh,'' I suppose that was going to take some getting use to. ''It's okay. It was actually really hot.''

''You think so?'' She asked nervously.

''I know so, you can feel it.'' I reached down and rubbed my already hard cock against her stomach, signalling that I was ready for another round.

She closed her eyes and moaned. With a lick of her lips, she opened her dilated eyes and appeared ready for more, before placing a hand on my chest. ''No, we really need to be going. And because of you, we need another shower.''

''Hey, you started it.''

''You did!''

''You grabbed my penis and got on your knees.''

''Yes, but you started pushing it against my face. I opened my mouth to tell you to stop.''

''Did you really?'' I arched a brow.

She didn't answer immediately. I had caught her out. There was only one reason she would open her mouth as wide as she did and then place her breasts around me. God, the thought of it was so hot, I felt my hips thrusting against hers, ready to go again. She rolled her hips too, on the edge of also continuing. But she resisted and got off me. ''I need to get clean. And this time, we shower separately.''

''I promise to be good this time.'' I pleaded as she got off the bed.

''Not buying it,'' She teased and walked back towards the bathroom. Seeing my disheartened look, she rolled her eyes. ''How about this? Next time we're alone, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't even remember your name.''

''That won't happen,'' I replied. She stopped at the bathroom door and looked at me curiously. ''Because I'll make sure you'll be screaming my name over and over again.''

She released a sharp breath and her body shook once again. I felt giddy knowing that I had this affect on her. Then, without warning, she ran back to me, grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the shower. ''I blame you for how late we're going to be!''

XXX

''I can't tell if I'm walking properly or not.'' Elsa mumbled as we both walked through the Pixar University corridors, about a minute away from her dorm room where we hoped to find Merida.

I chuckled and gently nudged her. ''Hey, you wanted to go for round 7.''

''Yes, but you wanted to go for round 8.'' She responded.

''Who then initiated round 9?''

''There was no round 9. I'm not that wild.'' Elsa said.

I smirked. ''Oh, really? I remember round 9. Reverse cowgirl, you yelled out fuck me like the cowgirl I am!''

Elsa's cheeks blushed red. Not only because of the memory, but also fearing that someone might have heard me. But I was sure to keep my voice low and unheard from anyone other than us two. Besides, the place seemed empty, so we had no worry about being caught. She rubbed her cheek. ''I really am that wild.''

''Only when you're with Merida and me. Oh wow, I can't imagine what you'd be like if we double-teamed you.''

She almost buckled at the thought. Luckily I was there to catch her and help her stand up. ''Anna, one step at a time.''

''Hey, you tripped.''

''I talking about…'' She paused. ''Those kind of things between us three. We still need to talk with Merida first. I hope that she understands.''

I grabbed Elsa's hand, trying to ease her worries. ''I know she will. You love her and nothing is ever going to change that.''

She exhaled deeply. I could tell that she was trying to not let her anxiety get the better of her, even if it was difficult. She's never been through something like this before, and I was nervous too. I wasn't sure if I was saying the right things or doing the right things, all I cared about was making sure Elsa felt loved and safe. After a moment of silence, she smiled and turned to me. ''You know, I was always curious who you would end up with.''

I grinned goofily. ''Yeah, don't think either of us saw this coming with our relationship.''

''That, but I meant how you…you're so loving with everyone. In more ways than one. I think I understand. Your heart is filled with so much love, you can't help but share it with every woman you meet.''

A warm fire burned in the pit of my stomach and my heart was racing the longer I stared at Elsa and let her words sink in. ''That's so sweet of you to say.''

''I told you I like corny and sappy.'' She winked.

We continued walking for a bit when suddenly a thought came to me that was long overdue and I needed an answer too. ''Hey, Elsa. I know that this is really late now considering how many times we…you know. But, should I have worn protection?''

She turned to me and paused, considering her words carefully. She wasn't as panicked as she thought she'd be before offering a kind smile. ''If you're worried about pregnancy, fear not. I'm on the pill.''

''Oh, good, it's just funny cause you always made a big deal about me wearing protection.''

''And you still should!'' She scolded, stepping back into her big sister shoes.

I laughed even though something didn't sit right with me. How come she's on the pill? She never expected this to happen with us, and there's no way Merida can get her pregnant. I don't ever recall seeing her take pills. So it just didn't add up. She wouldn't lie to me, and most certainly wouldn't have done anything unless she was 100% sure she wouldn't get pregnant.

But I didn't have the time to question her further as her nerves returned momentarily when we finally reached her dorm room door. ''This is it.'' She whispered softly.

I rubbed my hand on her back. ''It'll be fine.''

We shared a quick smile and she took a deep breath before knocking.

''Just a moment!'' Merida called out. From the sounds of it, she was brushing her teeth.

''It's me!'' Elsa called.

''Oh, come in!''

Elsa was hesitant but eventually opened the door and the two of us stepped inside. Merida was sitting on the bed with a toothbrush in her mouth as she glanced over at us, clearly surprised to see that I had tagged along as well. She rushed over to the sink in their small bathroom and finished up before coming back over.

She wrapped her arms around Elsa and kissed her which Elsa was happy to return, humming with delight, as they pulled apart. ''Hmm, mint fresh.''

''You too! Did you brush literally before you walked through the door?'' She teased, not realizing that Elsa and I made sure we brushed our teeth thoroughly on the way here, making sure not to reveal too much before we could explain ourselves. Merida turned to me and ran over to hug me. ''Hey there, didn't expect you to join us again.''

''Yeah, well…I thought I'd stop by and say hi.'' I said.

''Awesome, cool to have you back,'' Merida sat back on the bed looking at both of us. ''So, what did you two get up to afterwards?''

Elsa and I exchanged a subtle look. ''We had a talk.'' Elsa stammered.

She was too tense for Merida not to notice, and the curly redhead eyed her girlfriend curiously. ''Okay…what kind of talk?''

Elsa fiddled with her fingers and tried to work up the courage to explain the situation, although, she was probably still deciding where to even start. I stepped forward, catching my sister's attention. ''Elsa, maybe before we mention…the talk, I can explain…my thing.''

A look of appreciation plastered over her face, feeling better that I was willing to help ease the tension. She nodded and allowed me to step forward.

Merida now had her eyes on me as I talked. ''Okay, just stop me if you need me to explain things better. But…I have…different kinds of relationships with women.''

''Different how?''

''I…don't really have…one girlfriend in the traditional monogamous view point.''

Merida grinned. ''Oh, like polyamory?''

''Wait, what?'' I stuttered. ''You know what that is?''

''Sure, you can thank Google and a need to know every new word I stumble across for that,'' She laughed and then stared at me. ''So, you have like two girlfriends, or three girls you have an open relationship with?''

I let out a stressed chuckle. ''Actually…more like…um…let's see, there's Rapunzel. Snow White. Jasmine. Mirage…''

''Mirage?'' Merida shrieked and jumped to her feet with a wide, amused smile. ''The same Mirage who's a teacher on this campus?''

Probably shouldn't have made that one of the first names. ''Yeah…''

Merida laughed uncontrollably before turning to Elsa and slowing her laughs, probably not trying to sound like she was offending me or anything. ''Did you know?''

''I knew that Anna was…with other women. As long as everyone is safe and consensual, she is fine to do as she wants.''

''Oh, yeah, I understand that,'' She turned to me and winked. ''Whatever makes you happy, lass. You go for it.''

''Thanks,'' I smiled. That was just the first bit, now comes the tricky part of the story. ''Well, you see…there's also…someone else.''

Merida waited in anticipation for my answer, not having the faintest clue who I was referring to. I understood why Elsa was so nervous. Merida isn't even my girlfriend, and I was too scared to say anything. ''Okay, before I say that, I need to confess to something else.''

''Wow, I feel like a priest in a confessional,'' Merida joked. ''Hey, I'm cool with whatever you have to say. Lay it on me.''

''I saw you and Elsa making love the other week!'' I blurted out.

I hate my motor mouth. I hate it so much. I could practically feel Elsa cringing alongside me with how blunt I was. Merida's eyes widened and she shook her head in shock. ''Say what?''

I sighed. ''After you gave me a tour and I left. I came back because I left my phone and…I saw you and Elsa, and…I watched.''

Merida looked at me, too stunned to respond right away. Eventually, her gaze shifted towards Elsa. ''Again…did you know?''

''That was part of our talk last night,'' Elsa explained.

''And…how do you feel?''

Elsa pondered, choosing her words very carefully. ''It was…surprising to hear. But, there are worse things. And too be honest, I've walked in on Anna in uncompromising positions.''

Catching me and my sister off guard, Merida sighed in relief and wiped her forehead. ''Phew, I thought I would be guilty of something for a second.''

''Wait, what?'' Elsa and I questioned in unison.

''Well…'' Merida twirled one of her curls around her finger as she turned to me. ''Remember when I found you with Colette?''

''Oh no…'' I groaned, already knowing where this story was going.

''I might have…sorta…seen you before I called out. I didn't want to embarrass you, so I pretended I hadn't seen anything to give you time to change. Then again, now that you say you have open relationships, that does explains a lot. I couldn't imagine dedicating all your time to Colette.'' At least she was taking all this information so far in good spirit, although I couldn't hide my blushes at the thought that Merida had also seen me in action. I think Elsa too was bewildered and not sure what to say. Her creamy white skin shone crimson as Merida continued laughing and walked over to take her hand. ''I'm sorry…this is just not what I expected to hear when I started today.''

''Yes, well…'' Elsa paused. ''This has been quite the talkative morning, hasn't it?''

''It's well into the afternoon, love.'' Merida pointed out.

Elsa cleared her throat and glanced at me. ''Yes, we lost track of the time this morning.''

I cheekily rubbed the back of my neck.

Merida smiled and kissed Elsa's cheek. ''So, anything else to say?''

I gulped. ''Yeah, we…''

''Anna, let me,'' Elsa cut in softly. I guess it made sense, so I let her finished the sentence. She turned to Merida with hopeful yet sad eyes. Merida could see that this was serious and no longer laugh, desperate to hear what was about to be said. ''I want you to know that this won't change anything between us. Okay?''

''Okay.'' Merida answered confusedly.

''I still love you, and want us to be together. It's just…I've had new feelings that have developed. They haven't replaced any of my old feelings, they're just…shared now.''

''What do you mean share…'' Merida froze. Instantly, Elsa and I knew…Merida figured it out. She wasn't an idiot. After all we had said, the way we were looking at each other, and the build-up to this moment, Merida knew what we were about to confess to. She glanced over at me dumbfounded and then back towards Elsa. ''You two?''

''Yes.''

''When?''

''Last night.''

''Why?''

''Because we love each other.''

''How?'' She pressed a hand on Elsa's lips before she could reply. ''You don't have to answer. I know the details.''

They slowly sat on the bed while I stood about awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable and unsure if I could do or say anything to make this situation better. At least Merida hadn't gotten out a bow and arrow and tried to kill me, so that's a start. But at the same time, she looked too puzzled to say anything, so Elsa continued talking. ''I understand if you're mad. I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again.''

Seeing Elsa about to break into tears was heart-breaking. I wanted to hold her, but this wasn't the time or place. Merida finally spoke up. ''I'm not mad. And I don't hate you.''

''You don't?'' Elsa gasped.

''I never could…I just…it's definitely not what I expected. You two are sisters.''

Elsa nodded. ''Yes, that does make this relationship…unique, I suppose.''

I stepped forward. ''Can I say something?'' Elsa nodded and Merida looked at me. ''I love Elsa, but I would never want to do anything to ever hurt the relationship you two have. All this time, when trying to figure out how to tell you, all she cared about was how you feel. She wants you to be happy. If you don't want me to ever come by again, I'll understand.''

Elsa looked ready to pounce and stop that from ever happening until Merida surprised us by chuckling lightly. ''I could never do that. Elsa and you are unbreakable. More so than I thought now that I've heard all this.'' She stared at the floor, biting her lip and pondering her next words.

Elsa and I waited anxiously to hear what she had to say next.

''Okay,'' Merida sighed. ''It's going to take a bit of getting used to. But…if we all play fair, I guess it can work.''

''Really?'' Elsa broke out into a big smile, as did I.

Merida turned to her and they kissed so lovingly that it made my heart skip a bit. I actually jumped up and squealed loud enough to shake the room and startle them. They turned to me while I shuffled away. ''Sorry, don't let me ruin the moment, carry on.''

They laughed and Elsa rested her head on Merida's shoulder. ''I love you.'' Merida whispered reassuringly.

''I love you too,'' Elsa responded, lifting her head up and looking at me. ''Both of you.''

I grinned widely. ''See, told you everything would be okay.''

''Yes, well…I might have had a few dozen heart attacks to get there.''

Another laugh escaped me as I folded my hands behind my back. ''So, what happens now?''

''I'm not sure,'' Elsa mumbled.

Merida clapped her hands together and cleared her throat. ''Right, I have a suggestion. I'm just going to throw this out there so that we're on the same picture. We've all walked in on each other at some point, right?''

''Yeah.'' Elsa and I said.

''We've all seen each other naked at some point, right?''

''Yeah.''

''And, are we comfortable with each other in an intimate way?''

That question made Elsa pause for a moment before she answered. ''I believe so. But, you and Anna haven't…been…you know.''

''Exactly. Should we?''

''Wait, what?'' I gasped. Now, I was the one who felt like they just had a dozen heart attacks at the same time.

Merida raised her hands. ''Only if this is alright with you. I'm new to this open relationship thing.''

''As am I,'' Elsa said and grabbed Merida's hand. ''Are you sure? You don't have to do this for my sake.''

''Hey, if we're going to have this, might as well make ourselves comfortable as soon as possible. That's the way I see it.''

This had escalated way beyond my wildest dreams. Was this really happening right now? I didn't want to do anything without Elsa's blessing, especially after we'd seem to get everything sorted and fine between us. Then again, Merida did make a good point. If this was going to work, it's better to get the awkward start done and dusted quickly. I leaned over to grab my sister's attention. ''Are you okay with this?''

It took a moment for Elsa to get over her shock, looking back at Merida to see that her girlfriend was certain about going through with this. Her face was full of curiousness, as was Merida's and mine too. Before long, she took her girlfriend's hand and kissed the knuckles. ''I'm okay with it.''

''Are you sure?'' Merida and I asked in unison.

She nodded before a playful smirk then appeared on her face. ''But, for now, I want to join.''

Waves of arousal washed over me, and my cock hardened instantly under my jeans. I can't believe this was actually about to happen.

Merida chuckled. ''That's my girl.'' She leaned down to place kisses along Elsa's neck. Elsa was gazing over at me, winked and licked her lips. My knees trembled and my body grew hot as I watched them exchange a series of heated kisses with one another.

Elsa pushed Merida back and turned to me. ''Before we start, lock the door. We don't need any more walks ins.''

''Good idea,'' I said and rushed over to close the door. After making sure it was locked, I turned back around to see the two of them already undressing and making out on the bed. The same bed that I watched them in before. I wanted to watch them again, mesmerized as they removed each other's shirts and bras, leaving them both topless with their hands all over one another. I couldn't resist reaching my hand down into my boxers and rubbing my shaft.

Elsa pinched and fondled Merida's nipples, earning moans of approval from her girlfriend before taking one in her mouth. I watched Elsa's tongue circle the full breast. They were slightly bigger than Elsa's, not that it mattered to me. Boobs were boobs, and all shapes and sizes were amazing.

Moaning loudly, Merida looked over at me, seeing me rub myself through my clothes and giggled. She grabbed Elsa's chin and lifted her up. ''Elsa, don't be rude and leave out our guest.''

I gulped and was surprised I didn't melt into a puddle as the two women got up from the bed and approached me. Merida and I shared a look, leaning our heads forward although hesitating slightly. This was weird to think about, but the weirdness didn't last when our lips finally touched. Our tongues danced, enjoying this new rhythm and taste. I couldn't stop myself from running my hand through her hair, feeling her wild, curly hair. I can't wait to grab it as I fuck her.

We pulled apart, and I watched as Elsa then started kissing Merida passionately. I could see their tongues having their own little tangle before my sister stopped and turned to kiss me next. She kissed, licked and sucked my mouth, wanting to get a reaction out of me.

''This is so hot.'' Merida giggled, causing Elsa and I to stop kissing so that we could laugh as well. Merida continued. ''This has been a fantasy of mine for so long.''

''What?'' Elsa gasped in amused shock.

''What? Just a fantasy, I didn't think it'd ever be real. Who hasn't thought about getting with two sisters?''

Elsa playfully smacked her arm. ''You're just as incorrigible as she is.''

I cupped Elsa's breasts and kissed along her neck, and Merida joined in by doing the same to the other side of her neck. Elsa moaned and grabbed our hairs respectively, tugging and encouraging us to continue. I imagine that this was as much a dream come true for her as it was for me.

I then gasped the loudest when I felt two hands rub over the bulge forming in my jeans. I backed away and looked to see that Elsa was holding Merida's hand, guiding it so that she was groping my erection through the material. Elsa smirked. ''Prepare yourself. My sister is quite well endowed.''

Merida winked. ''I know I saw. If Mirage and Colette can take it, I can too.''

''Are you thinking of this as a challenge?''

''No…not entirely.'' She snickered.

My hand moved up to grab Merida's breasts, feeling how soft and pull they were. They were so heavy in my grasp, I wanted to bury myself in them and never come out. Liking this a lot, Merida locked her seductive eyes with mine. I licked my lips. ''You can challenge yourself on me, I don't mind.''

Both of them then got on their knees. As got to work unbuckling my belt, I removed my shirt and threw it to the side. Merida looked up and stared in amazement at my toned body. ''Whoa, when did you start working out?''

''A couple of months ago…'' I was cut off and moaned when Elsa lifted herself so that she could kiss my muscular stomach. Meanwhile, Merida took off my belt and pulled down my jeans and boxers, allowing my dick to spring free. Without a single word, she grabbed it and took it in her mouth. I moaned at the feeling of my cock wrapped in warm wetness.

She bobbed her head slowly, trying to ease more of me into her mouth as she pumped the bottom of my shaft. In seconds, she was sucking me expertly and I started thrusting my hips forward, careful not to hurt her. My mind exploded when I felt Elsa's mouth on my balls. I glanced down and I thought I was in heaven. I grabbed their heads and let them work their magic.

Everything became fuzzy as the pleasure was coursing through my body. I slowed my movements, letting them take their time and please me however they wanted. My moans turned to grunts. It only got better when they switched position, so Merida was now licking my balls while Elsa deep throated me with no trouble. The feeling was too much for me to handle and I ended up releasing my load into Elsa's mouth. She kept her lips sealed while Merida leaned back to watch her suck me empty.

Elsa pulled back, stroking my shaft to keep it stiff as she glanced over at Merida. ''Sorry I stole that from you.''

''No worries, it looks like she can go another round.''

''Or 9.'' I joked.

Elsa threw me a quick glare before turning back to her girlfriend with a wicked smile. ''Get on the bed doggy style and give her another blowjob. You can finish her off and have a taste.''

''What'll you be doing?'' Merida asked.

''I'm going to be behind you so that I can eat your pussy.'' She said without falter.

None of us hesitated. I quickly marched over to the side of the bed and waited for Merida to lay with her belly on the mattress before taking me back in her mouth. They must have had a lot of practice with toys, because she was just as talented with her mouth as Elsa was. While she resumed her blowjob, Elsa moved behind her. I was never going to forget this image for a long, long time.

Overcome with pleasure, I bucked my hips forward, now deep throating Merida as she continued without any doubt or caution. Her moans caused vibrations to travel throughout my body, driving me insane. Those moans increased when Elsa mimicked my position from this morning and spread Merida's ass cheeks so that she could move her head down and lick her girlfriend's dripping pussy. ''How does my sister's cock taste?'' She called out in between licks.

I wanted to have a go. ''How does my sister's tongue feel?''

Merida was on cloud 9, moaning loudly in approval, unable to say anything with my cock deep down her throat. I grabbed her hair, tugging it as I thrust harder and faster into her mouth, feeling like I was about to explode again. From behind, Elsa started to finger Merida, ploughing two fingers in and out as quickly as possible.

Merida's body trembled and shook the bed. She had to be close to her own orgasm soon. Her moans turned to screams and the feeling enveloping my cock caused me to go over the edge quicker than I expected. I spurted ropes of cum into her mouth, more than before. It was so much, that even when I thought I emptied myself, I pulled out of her mouth only to see more of my cum fly out and splatter over her face. Although, judging by her look, she quite enjoyed the sensation.

''Thanks for the shower,'' Merida teased before pressing her face into the bed to suppress her moans as Elsa fingered her with more ferocity. ''Elsa…oh, God…''

''Cum for me! Show my sister what a dirty whore you are!'' Elsa ordered.

A loud scream erupted from Merida and she flopped on the bed, shaking in the aftereffects of her orgasm. Elsa crawled on top of her and proceeded to kiss and lick my cum off her face, cleaning her properly. I hopped onto the bed with them and we shared a quick make-out session.

Before we started again, Elsa looked a bit concerned. ''Just so we're clear, I didn't go too far with the whore comment, did I?''

Merida and I shook our heads, reassuring her.

''Good. I can have a dirty mouth sometimes.''

''Only sometimes?'' Merida teased.

Catching an idea, I grabbed Elsa and pushed her down on the bed so that she was laying on her back and her head was hanging over the edge. When I got up and stood above her, she remembered this position and grinned with delight. I smirked. ''Then let's silence that dirty mouth.''

With my cock standing right above her face, Elsa ran her tongue over my balls and then glided it up the entire shaft before she adjusted herself so that I could start fucking her mouth. Merida had other plans. She moved her head down between Elsa's legs and start lapping up my sister's juices. It was Elsa's turn to moan with her lips around my cock.

At the same time, Merida and I moved our hands to grab and cup Elsa's breasts. It didn't matter if our hands met, we just wanted to give Elsa the ultimate pleasure, making her squirm and thrash between us. She would take me all the way down to the base, my balls slapping her face with every thrust. Merida stepped things up by inserting three fingers in and out of Elsa's pussy, and then a single finger into her ass.

Elsa's hands reached around to cup my ass and bring me forward, even though she'd already taken all of me in her mouth. She wanted it harder, and I was going to give it to her harder.

Merida's mouth was soaking wet with Elsa's juices. It was sexier because she also still had some of my essence on her face, so she tasted Elsa and me at the same time. She buried her tongue deeper into her pussy and thrust her finger faster into her ass, making Elsa's hips buck wildly, signalling another imamate orgasm. She wasn't alone, I could already feel another climax approaching.

She knew it too, because she kept me in her mouth, someone finding a way to hold her breath for the longest time as I gasped and shot my sperm in her mouth. She pushed me back but kept her mouth open, letting me watch the thick strings shoot into her mouth. She also needed space to scream as Merida drove her insane and brought her another orgasm.

Elsa panted on the bed, her sweaty body clinging to the sheets while Merida and I looked at each other proudly. However, if we had thought we tired Elsa out, we were wrong. She quickly flipped Merida over and kissed her. Everyone's taste on their lips was erotic. Watching them, my erection throbbed again and Elsa noticed this, smiling at Merida. ''Ready for the big one?''

''You know it!'' Merida said confidently.

Elsa turned to me. ''Protection. Remember.''

Not wanting to waste anytime, I rushed over to my jeans to collect my condom. Despite the question in my mind of why I had to wear a condom with Merida but not Elsa, I ignored it for now, needing to feel more pleasure. I fit the protection over my shaft and moved so that I was nestled between Merida's legs

She hooked them around my body in anticipation. The tip rubbed her entrance before I slowly started to enter her. The wetness she felt and the lubrication of the condom made it easy to find a steady and pacey rhythm as I began pounding into her.

''Fuck her, Anna. Fuck my girlfriend like you would fuck your sister!'' Elsa ordered and I was happy to follow her instructions. Merida clawed my back and cried out her enjoyment. Stroke after stroke sent us higher into the stratosphere. Merida's body rocked into mine while I thrust my body harder and faster, letting her get used to my size. Elsa moved closer to me, kissing and biting my neck. I gasped when I felt her hand fondle my balls as I fucked her. ''Come on, Anna. Don't hold back. She can take it. I know. I've fucked her so many times with toys almost as big as you.''

This was turning me on so much, I couldn't hold back as I pounded our sweat-covered bodies together. The slapping sounds echoed throughout the room and I briefly wondered if they had any dorm neighbors that could hear us. I didn't care too much. All that mattered to me now, was making Merida moan in pleasure while Elsa continued to encourage me.

I almost lost control when she ducked her head under to start kissing and licking my breasts, biting my nipples. She was trying to push me over the edge before I did the same with Merida, but I held back, I wanted Merida to reach ecstasy first. I gave slow rhythmic thrusts, Merida gasping with every slap our bodies made. Elsa serviced me, bringing me closer and closer but I held on.

Merida's body thrashed and her back arched as she squirted all over me and Elsa. That was my cue to release as I filled the condom inside her with my seed. Seeing Merida gush like that made me feel so happy, and it must have felt the same for Elsa because she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight. In fact, she really wanted to feel it up close and personal.

She grabbed Merida's leg, hoisting it up and then straddled her, moving her pussy and rubbing it up against Merida's. The two of them were now scissoring. I always thought that was just a lesbian myth. But it was a hot myth that I'd always wanted to see played out, and now I get to with Elsa and Merida. Elsa grinded her pussy against Merida's. ''You like getting fucked by us, don't you?''

''Yes! More! More!'' Merida cried out.

I still felt like I could do more, but I wondered what. Merida looked exhausted already but I wondered what I could do to Elsa. My eyes drifted downwards to her behind, mesmerized by how it moved every time she rubbed herself on her girlfriend. I removed the condom and positioned myself behind Elsa, lining up the tip of my cock with her asshole. I spread her cheeks and then entered her from behind.

Elsa let out a silent gasp, stopping her movements to adjust to my sudden entrance. After a moment, I started to pound her. This caused her body to buck into Merida's and thus, creating pleasure and friction for all three of us. I reached around to grab Elsa's neck, cupping it as I lay kisses all over her skin. She didn't let go of Merida's leg, and didn't stop tribbing her as I fucked her asshole at the same time.

It was like this for a few minutes, I would push into Elsa and she would push into Merida. It went on and on until Merida let out another scream and was spraying her juices all over Elsa's body with some hitting mine. ''I need to stop. I need to stop.'' She gasped.

Carefully, Elsa helped her roll to the side and once she was out of the way. I pushed Elsa down so that her hands were on the bed and I fucked her harder and faster, not having to worry about the position being uncomfortable for Merida. ''Fuck!'' She screamed

Caught up in the emotions, I barked. ''Who's the whore now, sis?''

''I am!'' She replied without missing a beat. ''I'm yours and Merida's whore. I'm your sister slut! Fuck me! Choke me! Do whatever you want, just please, make me cum!''

''As you wish!'' I spanked her and pulled her hair, causing her back to arch as I thrust into her harder and faster than ever before. With my other hand, I reached underneath to rub her clit, pleasing her and pushing her over the edge so that she could have her orgasm first before me. Merida watched in delight as I caused Elsa to collapse on the bed, still thrusting into her ass as she rode the shockwaves of her climax.

I wasn't too far behind as I pulled out and stroked myself, spraying jets of cum on Elsa's back. She lay there and took it, letting herself get drenched.

Breathlessly, Elsa lay on the bed as Merida and I snuggled up next to her, gathering our thoughts. I wasn't sure if Elsa could continue, but I knew that Merida was too tired to move. It was okay though, because I had a feeling this wasn't going to be a one time thing between us. Before long, Elsa turned to me about to say something until I stopped her. ''Don't apologize for what you said. I don't mind.''

She didn't say anything else and smiled at me.

Merida poked Elsa in the shoulder. ''Hey, how come you never apologize to me when you get kinky with me?''

''Because you've seen me like this since the start. Anna is more used to the…innocent me.''

''Not anymore.''

I lifted my head curiously. ''Since the start? Wait, how is that possible?''

Merida chuckled. ''Oh, the story of our first time was…''

She was silenced by Elsa covering her mouth with her hand. ''Let's not share that story right now.''

''Okay, another time.'' The Scottish girl winked in my direction.

I turned to Elsa. ''But…you were taught horse riding by Merida before you asked her out, but if you had sex before that…you two were sleeping together before you became an official couple.''

''I suppose today is the day we share all our secrets.'' Elsa sighed before we all shared a quick laugh. It was kinda cool to hear that Elsa's done similar things to me. After all, I just kinda met girls and then we made love without really making anything official. So it's like the same thing. Elsa started to move. ''I think we need another shower.''

Merida's head lifted. ''Oh, that sounds like a great idea.''

''I agree!'' I giggled. ''Let's go.''

''I meant separate!'' Elsa stated. Merida and I moaned in disapproval while Elsa gave us a firm, if playful look. ''No, not this time. I'm putting my foot down on this one. We are showering separately.''

XXX

If anyone else came into the shower at that moment, they would have heard a chorus of moans as the three of us pleasured each other. In the stall, we were close to each other, our bodies touching as we each shared kisses. My hands were fingering Elsa and Merida's pussies respectively, while both of their hands were stroking my cock.

''Incorrigible.'' Elsa mumbled between kisses.

I'm not sure how long we spent making love to each other again in the showers…or back in the dorm room afterwards. I know it lasted pretty much the entire day. It was a day that I didn't want to end. But if it didn't, then tomorrow would never come.

You know, I've said come and cum so much, I'm starting to find it difficult to separate the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what did you all think? The big threesome chapter between Anna/Elsa/Merida. Did you like it? Let me know what you liked and what some of your favorite bits were. I will continue this story and there will be new girls, it's just that Elsa and Merida will show up from time to time. If you have any characters you'd like to suggest, let me know. And do you have any sexy scenarios? Feel free to share them. I do have my own ideas, but I want to see what else you think of. Ta-Ta for now.


	28. Rapunzel 2

I was leaving Pixar University feeling like the happiest woman alive. I couldn't have ever imagined that my weekend would pan out the way it did. I practically spent the whole day with Elsa and Merida, doing all kinds of things to each other. Come on, Anna. I can't leave campus with a boner bulging on display for everyone to see…unless I run into Mirage or Colette again, then I wouldn't mind.

After I was finally and reluctantly able to pry myself free from Elsa and Merida's arms and got dressed, this time remembering to collet all my stuff so not to leave anything behind. ''Are you going to stay?'' I asked my sister.

Elsa nodded as she also got dressed. ''Yes, I have classes coming up soon.''

I could see that she was as disappointed as I was. But, real life does take priority and we all have other duties in our life to attend. I glanced over at Merida, brushing her hair until it was curled in a wild style that she could really pull off. In the glow of the sunlight peering through the window, they both looked so beautiful. I couldn't stop a blush from crawling along my cheek. It almost reminded me of when Rapunzel had blonde hair and I would see it literally glow in the sunlight.

Speaking of Rapunzel, a thought crossed my mind. ''So, I have a little question.''

''Fire away.'' Merida said.

''Do either of you mind if I tell Rapunzel about this?'' I asked shyly.

Elsa pondered for a moment before offering me a smile. ''I'm fine with that.''

Merida turned to her. ''Oh, is that the girl Anna liked?''

I laughed. ''You're going to need to be more specific.''

''The one who had really long hair?''

I nodded and smiled. ''Yeah, that's her. Except she had it cut, so now it's this really cute, badass short hair that's also brunette.''

''Neat,'' Merida said before shrugging her shoulders. ''Go ahead, I don't mind. She won't mind knowing about us?''

''Not at all. In fact, I think she might actually like to hear that.''

''Oh?'' Merida cooed interestedly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Elsa's face going red as she looked a little flustered. Merida also noticed this, and when Elsa spotted her looking, Elsa sighed. ''Nothing, I just remembered the last time I met with Rapunzel.''

''What happened?''

''I walked in on her and Anna…well, they had finished, but Anna decided to…on her face.'' She stumbled bashfully. It was really cute to see her like this, it was a nice contrast from the sexy, dominating Elsa.

I couldn't help but laugh. ''I don't know why you're so shy saying it. I've done the same to you now.''

She released a soft giggle. ''Yes, but I feel more bad for Rapunzel. She must have been so embarrassed.''

''Not anymore. She told me she doesn't mind. She said she actually finds it a good laugh now.''

''Really? Oh, that's relieving to hear. I was afraid that things would be awkward for any future double dates.''

My heart pounded in my chest and sweat poured down the back of my neck. ''Double dates?''

Merida chuckled. ''Sure, it'll be fun. A nice day out and time for us to…get to know each other.'' She wiggled her eyebrows.

Elsa rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Merida's arm. ''Behave you.''

''What? I just meant talking and learning about each other's interests and hobbies.'' She said innocently enough, but she couldn't resist throwing a coy smile her girlfriend's way. ''Then the sex can come afterwards.''

She laughed at her embarrassed girlfriend's expense while I stood frozen and rooted to the spot, trying to comprehend the idea of being with Elsa, Merida and Rapunzel at the same time. I don't know if my heart would be able to manage. I guess the next logical step up from threesomes was foursomes. God, the rate I'm going, I wouldn't be surprised if at the end of the year, I have an all-out orgy with every woman I've slept with.

Okay, now my heart just stopped at the thought. Breathe, Anna. Breathe.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when Elsa stood up and approached me. ''Come on, I'll show you the way out.''

I stared at her with mock offence. ''Are you suggesting that I'll get lost on the way out?''

''Yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting.'' She said firmly but with a sweet smile.

Unable to argue with her, I threw her a pout and opened the door for her to lead the way. Before she left, she turned to Merida and the two shared a quick, sweet kiss together before she turned to me. Should I kiss Merida like Elsa does? Is that how it works now? While I may be included in some capacity, their relationship still comes first. Seeing my hesitation, Merida gestured for me to come forward. ''Get over here.''

I glanced at Elsa and she nodded, allowing me permission. I walked over to Merida and she cupped my face and pulled me close for a passionate kiss on the lips. Our lips pressed hard and our tongues danced in unison before suddenly Merida moved away and attached her lips to my neck, kissing and sucking sharply, I could even feel teeth. I gasped and Elsa flinched with surprise as well.

Merida pulled away with a smile. ''A little something to remember your weekend.''

I rubbed my hand over the new hickey I received and smiled. ''I doubt I'm ever going to forget this weekend.''

Merida then walked over to Elsa and repeated the action, causing Elsa's body to go rigid and a slow moan to escape her lips. ''I wouldn't forget you, babe.'' Merida whispered as she took her time sucking and kissing Elsa's neck. I could watch them all day, and fought back every urge to join them otherwise I would never leave. Not that I wanted to.

After she was done and pulled away, Elsa stared breathlessly at her. ''I'm not leaving. I'm just showing Anna the way out and then I'm coming back.''

Merida winked. ''I know, I just felt like doing it.''

''Well, you're going to regret that later.''

''Can't wait.''

Elsa rolled her eyes. ''You're almost as bad as Anna.''

''Almost?'' I questioned with a laugh.

Without another word, Elsa lead the way out of the dorm room and I followed, quickly waving to Merida as she closed the door behind us.

Elsa and me walked down the hallway. At this point, I probably could have found the exit myself without any help, but if it meant more time spent with Elsa then I didn't mind one bit. After a while, Elsa sighed with relief. ''This weekend certainly went better than expected.''

I grinned. ''I told you Merida would understand. She's awesome.''

''Yes, she is.'' Elsa declared dreamily. It was so cute to see her so love struck when thinking about the Scottish redhead. Elsa turned to me and offered a sincere smile. ''Thank you.''

I looked at her curiously. ''For what?''

''For coming with me and helping to break the news to Merida. I was scared of what she might say or do, especially with the…uniqueness of our sisterly bond, but having you with me gave me the courage I needed.''

I shrugged bashfully. ''I wouldn't say I'm courageous.''

''I disagree. In the past few months, I've seen such a change in you.''

''A good change?''

''A very good change. You're still the Anna I love, but you've really grown into your own person. So confident and always willing to help others and make them feel better. It's not surprising why women can't resist you.''

My mouth opened and closed over and over again, I couldn't think of a proper response worthy enough to let her know how much that meant to me. I'll treasure those words always. I'll treasure Elsa always. ''I love you.'' I finally said.

''I love you too,'' She smiled. ''So, Rapunzel won't mind knowing about us?''

''Nope, in fact, I've recently learned she actually likes seeing me with other women.''

''Really?''

''Yep.'' I smiled. My memories drifted back to my previous threesome before this weekend with Rapunzel and Aunt Cass. My body tingled at the memories.

Before long, I felt Elsa grabbed my arm and then lead me through another door. We ended up entering the ladies bathroom. Elsa had a quick check to see if the place was empty while I stood confused. ''What's going on?''

''Do you have your phone on you?''

''I do.''

''Would you mind going to video and start recording?''

Puzzled at first, I eventually opened and pulled out my phone. I got the video setting up and hit the record button. ''Okay, so what now?'' Suddenly, Elsa shoved me into one of the bathroom stalls and followed, quickly locking the door behind her. I couldn't move as Elsa dropped to her knees, rubbing my bulge with one hand while desperately trying to undo my jeans with the other. I groaned and felt vibrations surge up my body. ''Uh, Elsa…not that I don't like this, but why this sudden…moment?''

Elsa glanced up at me while pulling my jeans down to my ankles, leaving me in my boxers with a raging erection threatening to break loose underneath. ''Camera on me,'' She ordered and I did as she said, doing my best to keep my phone steady as I filmed her undressing me. ''I do still feel bad about walking in on your and Rapunzel before. So, I thought to make things even, I'd give her something to watch as well.''

I gulped and almost exploded when she reached her hand into my boxers and I felt her soft palm grip my cock. I bit my bottom lip. ''You…you don't have to. I told you Rapunzel is fine with…oh God.'' I slipped out another groan.

''True,'' Elsa smirked and pulled my cock out of my boxers, flicking her tongue of the head and lapping up any dripping pre-cum. ''But, I also just really want to suck my sister's cock.'' She then proceeded to devour my cock.

I wanted to grab her hair but I was afraid of dropping my phone. I looked through it, holding it as still as I could as I began to thrust my hips forward, fucking Elsa's mouth as she managed to take all of me in her mouth. Her lips sealed around it and I felt her tongue swirling around the head.

She bobbed her head up and down faster and faster, reaching her hand out to cup my balls and stroke them tenderly. For a moment, she held my cock in her mouth her nose brushing against the base. She remained like that until she gagged before pulling back, leaving a trail of saliva. She started to pump my shaft with her hand and lifted it slightly so that she could lick and suck on my balls, giving each one some much needed attention.

''Elsa, Elsa…'' I moaned.

''Ssh, someone will hear…'' She started before giving me a seductive look. ''Or do you want people to hear? Do you want people to know how much you love having your sister give you a blowjob?''

I was speechless, enjoying the feeling too much as she flicked her tongue over my balls a few times before turning to sucking my cock. The sounds of her lips around the head filled me with joy.

Not getting her answer, Elsa removed her lips. ''I can't hear you.''

''No, please.''

''Please, what?'' She teased.

''Please keeping sucking.''

''Do you love me sucking your cock?''

''Yes, yes, I love it. Elsa, you're so good. Please, don't stop.'' I begged desperately, feeling so close.

''Good, keep the camera on me and tell me when you're about to cum.'' She took me back in her mouth and started bobbing her head again, faster and harder than before until I was left a quivering mess.

It didn't take long to feel my release approaching. ''Elsa, here it comes.''

Suddenly, she removed my cock from her mouth, and aimed it for her face while still stroking the shaft. ''Do it, Anna. Cum all over me like the dirty little whore I am!''

She used the same words Rapunzel used. The ones when Elsa walked in on us. Knowing that, I couldn't stop myself from exploding and gushing thick ropes of cum all over her mouth, face and some in her hair. I rested against the back wall of the bathroom stall while Elsa sucked on my cock a few more times, drinking every last bit of my release. I somehow didn't drop my phone and recorded every last detail before she glanced up towards the device and smiled. ''Rapunzel, I hope that you and Anna enjoyed the show. I certainly did. No hard feelings?''

Her confidence tone, her luscious lips, and the fact that her face was covered with my release, it was no wonder my cock remained hard and kept poking her face, not that Elsa minded one bit as she kept licking it.

I turned the phone around to face me. ''I certainly enjoyed it, it was…'' I stopped and let out a moan when I felt Elsa's tongue run along the underside of my shaft. ''Oh, she's doing it again.'' I turned the phone back down to catch the action.

It was just meant to be a quick video. Instead, we carried on until my phone battery died. And even then, we kept going for a little longer.

XXX

Rapunzel stepped through my bedroom door, looking at me curious as I sat on the edge of my bed with my phone on the desk nearby charging. ''Okay, so where's the fire?'' She questioned as she came over and took a seat next to me.

I let out a long, overdrawn exhale. I don't know why I was so nervous telling her this, I could tell Rapunzel everything. Although, it's not every day that you come out to your best friend and say that you and your sister had wild, passionate sex and even got her girlfriend involved. I turned to her. ''So…I talked with Elsa about…how I've been feeling.''

Rapunzel stared at me, looking concerned. ''You did? How did she take it?''

''It didn't go exactly as I expected…''

Before I could finish, Rapunzel's face dropped. ''Oh no, did she say anything to hurt you? I don't care if she's your sister, if she upset you, I'll…'' She looked angered and I had to quickly raise my hands to stop her from doing something.

''No, no, it's not like that at all. I phrased it poorly,'' I defended. ''It went better than I expected.''

''How?'' She asked before thinking. However, it quickly dawned on her what I meant, and a beaming smile came in full force across her face. ''No way!''

''Yeah, way. We…yeah.''

She bounced on the bed and grabbed my hands. ''You have to tell me everything. Every little detail. I want to hear this!''

''You're not mad?''

''Why would I be mad? I told you, I don't mind you being with other women.''

''But, my sister?''

She hesitated for a second. ''It's not common, no. But, if no one is getting hurt or unexpectedly pregnant, I don't see any harm.''

''Well, she says she's on the pill, so she's safe.''

''But, how did it happen? What did you too do? Oh, I wish I could have been there to see.''

I grinned and reached behind to retrieve my phone. ''It's funny you should say that,'' I rose from the bed and handed her my fully charged phone. ''Watch the latest video.''

Swiftly, she grabbed the phone and quickly played the video, with the sound the loudest it could possibly go. Thankfully, my parents were gone for work. Yeah, if I had a nickel for everytime that happened, I could fill a mansion with all the loves in my life and pamper them to their hearts content.

It was funny to see Rapunzel's jaw drop when the action started. ''Oh my God!'' She gasped as I could hear the start of Elsa's blowjob. I have to admit, hearing the sounds of Elsa going down on me was getting me hard again. I wanted to watch too, but I really enjoyed seeing Rapunzel's reaction to every little detail and movement.

Then it got to the really fun part where I climaxed over Elsa's face. Rapunzel's eyes widened. ''That's what I said before! Did she do that on purpose?''

''I believe so.'' I laughed.

She also laughed and kept watching, throwing a fun little comment every now and again as Elsa and me kept going in the video. ''Oh, I've always wanted that bra.'' She said.

''I know. I kept meaning to ask Elsa where to buy them.''

''Remember to ask her next time…'' Rapunzel paused. ''And off it comes, wow, your sister has great tits.''

''Thanks.''

''Wait, did I say tits?''

''I think Aunt Cass has taught you a thing or two.''

''I guess so,'' Even when talking with me she never tore her eyes away from the phone. ''Right on cue, your penis between them.''

I shrugged. ''What can I say? I love boobs.''

''In that case, I'll watch the rest of the video like this,'' Rapunzel then reached the hem of her shirt and lifted it up until she showed her breasts, causing me to almost buckle under my feet.

I stared at them and I was certain I was drooling. ''Did you come to my house without a bra?''

''Yep, and without panties either.'' She replied nonchalantly. My eyes were drawn to her short shorts and I couldn't stop myself from imaging my hands tearing those off her body and ravaging her until she was squirming with pleasure. Just then, the video went quiet and Rapunzel bolted off from the bed. ''What happened? Where's the rest of it?''

''Oh, I think that's where my phone died.''

She groaned in frustration and walked over to give me my phone back, still having her shirt hooked over her breasts. ''When you say it went better than expected, you certainly weren't exaggerating.''

''Yeah.''

''But, how did her girlfriend take it? Did you tell her?''

''We did, and…'' I stumbled over my words, wondering how best to explain it.

Rapunzel was an intelligent woman. All she had to do was see my cheeks flash red to understand what happened, and her smile shone brighter than ever. ''Anna, you vixen! You have to tell me everything now! I don't want any details left out.''

''That's a long story. Especially the uncensored version. Actually, they might be able to tell you themselves. We're already planning a double date.''

''Wow, really? That sounds cool.'' She smiled and took another step closer. As she did that, her eyes drifted downwards, no doubt catching the bulge underneath my jeans. A smirk grew across her face as she proceeded to remove her shirt over her shoulders and throw it away. ''Well, you showed me what you wanted to show. So, what do you want to do now?''

I licked my lips and stared at her gorgeous body. If I were a painter and could make art of her figure, no amount of money would ever get me to sell it. Actually, maybe one day I could ask Jane to sketch a picture. That was for later, for the here and now, I wanted all my attention to be on the lovely woman before me. I stepped closer and leaned forward to trace my tongue over her lips, enticing her to meet it with her own.

I pulled back and locked eyes with her. ''I want you to get on your knees!''

Her pupils dilated and her grin widened. ''Make me!''

Tingles rushed over my skin, and I put my hands on hers shoulders and pushed her down onto her knees. ''Take out my cock and suck it!'' I ordered.

With a sly smile, she undid my jeans and removed them along with my boxers while I got rid of my shirt until I was naked before her. My cock sprang to life, hard and at full size as she grabbed it, marvelling it's length by running her tongue from tip to base, occasionally licking my balls as well. ''Hmm, just think, not long ago, your sister was sucking this cock.''

''And Merida, her girlfriend.'' I moaned.

She tapped the head against her tongue. ''Did you fuck them as well?''

''Yes!''

''I wonder if I can taste their juices on you.'' She thought blissfully, sucking the tip and stroking the shaft, teasing me. ''Maybe when we go on our double date, I can get a taste straight from the source?''

''Oh, Rapunzel…''

''Do you like that idea? My head between Elsa's legs, licking her pussy while you fuck me from behind!''

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her hair and thrust into her mouth as she hungrily deepthroated my cock. The hard, thick shaft slid past her lips, the shaft filling her mouth entirely until she was gagging messily. I tightened my grip on her hair and started fucking her face relentlessly.

I felt Rapunzel moan with approval every time she bobbed her head up and down, the vibrations driving me wild. I roughly fucked her mouth until my balls were slapping against her wet chin. She reached around to grab my ass cheeks and pushed me further until she couldn't take anymore of me in her mouth.

''I can't wait any longer!'' I commented, pulling out of her mouth, her saliva dripping down her face. She was already getting to work removing her shorts, lifting her legs and pulling them up to give me a glorious sight of her damp pussy, enticing me. ''Get on the bed!'' I demanded.

''Hands and knees? Or on my back?''

''Back first!''

''First?'' She giggled. ''You have the energy for more. Didn't Elsa and her girlfriend tire you out?''

''They actually did. But I have enough stamina to keep you feeling good.'' I winked and swopped in to kiss her lips and push her down onto the bed.

Once she was lying on her back, she spread her legs for me. Her hand moved down to rub her pussy, getting herself warmed up while I retrieved my condom and slipped it on. As soon as it was on, I jumped on the bed and hovered over her, guiding my cock to her pussy and sliding the tip up and down her wet lips.

She whimpered with a smile. ''Please, Anna. I want you inside me.''

"As you wish," I smirked before slamming into her.

I slammed into her frantically as her legs wrapped around my hips. The lubrication from the condom and her wet pussy made it easy to slide in and out of her, no tightness at all. Take it from an expert at this point, if a girl is tight while you're pounding into her, it's not being done correctly. You need to get her really wet and satisfied, and I would never unsatisfy a woman. I want everyone I meet to be treated with proper love and care, and Rapunzel was no exception.

She moaned and cried out my name as I fucked her hard. After a few minutes, she placed her hands on my breasts. At first, I thought it was part of the mood, but she slowed my movements to get my attention. ''Grab your phone, I have an idea.''

I think I knew what she had planned. I quickly grabbed my phone. ''You want me to film this?'' I asked.

''Then send it to Elsa.''

I almost had an instant orgasm at the idea. I started recording as I thrust into Rapunzel faster, using one hand to hold the phone up and try to record everything, while the other groped her bouncing breasts. To get a better angle, she grabbed her legs and carefully held them up so I could penetrate deeper.

"Holy fuck," She screamed, on the verge of an oncoming orgasm.

''Are you going to cum? Are you going to cum with my sister watching us?''

''Yes!'' She moaned loudly. My free hand reached down to rub her clit, hearing the wet noises of my dick pumping into her and my fingers massaging her were almost as loud as her screams as her back arched and juices gushed from between her legs. I stopped fucking her as I let her come down from her high and breath heavily. ''Wow.''

''You really let loose, huh?'' I chuckled.

''Yeah, hey,'' Her eyes twinkled. ''Maybe we can do more of this. Filming I mean. It's actually quite kinky.''

''So we have voyeurism and exhibitionism?''

She shrugged shyly. ''I guess so,'' She looked down as I pulled of her, still hard. ''You haven't cum yet.''

''Get on your hands and knees and we'll fix that.''

Without another word, she smiled and turned over until she was in position, her ass sticking up in the air. I filmed myself rubbing my hand over her cheeks before giving them both a light, playful, earning a few sharp moans from Rapunzel. Her pussy was dripping on the bed sheets as I rubbed my cock there once again.

Then, to her surprise, I moved up and in one hard thrust, I filled her ass with my cock. It was thankfully wet enough to slide in, but that didn't stop her from screaming in ecstasy. Her body thrashed intensely as I fucked her ass and ran my free hand down her sensitive, back causing her to press her face into the bed as I pounded into her. ''Did you fuck Elsa in the ass too?'' She asked between pants.

''I did!''

''Oh God, that's so hot!'' She moaned. ''More, Anna. More!''

My cock slid in and out of her, pounding her until I grabbed her hair tightly and forced her to look over her shoulder at me and then at my phone still recording her. ''Tell Elsa how much you love it!''

''I fucking love it!'' She screamed.

''Do you want Elsa to watch me cum all over you again?''

''Yes, yes, yes!'' That was all she could say as I pounded into her faster and tugged her hair tighter. ''I'm gonna cum again!'' She called out before a second orgasm raced through her faster than either of us could have anticipated. She flopped on the bed as I kept pounding into her.

''I'm cumming!'' I said before pulling out and removing the condom as quickly as I could. Rapunzel turned her body and shuffled her body downwards before taking my cock back in her mouth. My thrusts were out of control, roughly fucking her mouth as I felt my release surging through me. When the first wave came and hit the back of her throat, she pulled me out and let my cum splatter all over her face while I moaned loudly.

She grabbed my cock and stroked me until I covered her completely. She let go of me and we both collapsed on the bed. Rapunzel grabbed my phone and attached the video to a text for Elsa's number. Before she sent it, she looked at me. ''Do you want to actually do it?''

Answering her, I reached over and type 'Rapunzel enjoyed your video' and hit the send button. We both shared a little laugh and proceeded to cuddle.

After a while, Rapunzel spoke up. ''I meant what I said. We could try filming us together.''

I stared at her. ''You mean…for other people?''

''We'll wear masks. It could be fun. We can have sexy personas and no one will know it's us. We can have guest stars and it'll be a sex positive video site about pleasure. Unlike all those other porn sites where women fake their orgasms to stroke men's egos.''

''You really are serious about this?'' I asked amusedly.

''Only if you are. It's a silly idea, but I wouldn't go through with it if you…''

''Actually, it sounds like fun.'' I admitted. ''We can keep our identities a secret and it'll be for the enjoyment of other women around the world. I like it.''

''Awesome,'' She hesitated. ''Though, I don't know how to make a website like that. Do you?''

''No…'' Then an idea came to me. ''But, I might know someone who does. Remember Vanellope?''

''Ralph's little sister? Are you sure?'' She questioned.

''It's a crazy idea, and she's the right kind of crazy to make it work. And she can keep a secret. Plus, I think I also have a secret persona in mind.''

Rapunzel squealed delightfully. ''This is going to be fun.''

Suddenly, my phone beeped. We actually got a reply. I grabbed my phone, wondering what I was going to find. Rapunzel and me stared in shock as we saw a picture of Elsa fucking Merida with a strap-on doggy style, using the reflection of the mirror to take a full picture. Underneath it, was a caption, 'I'm glad she enjoyed it.'

''Wow,'' We gasped.

Rapunzel tilted her head and stared. ''So, that's Elsa's girlfriend. She's hot as well!''

''All women are hot.'' I commented.

''True,'' Her hand then trailed downwards and grabbed my cock, stroking it slowly. ''Now, where were we?''

''I believe you were about to ride me.''

''Oh, is that what was going to happen?'' She joked.

''Either that, or you can sit on my face. Your choice.''

''A hard choice,'' She said and squeezed my iron cock for emphasis causing us both to giggle.

I love my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry for the long time since the last update. What did you think of this chapter? What was your favorite part or favorite line? I promise that there will be a double date and foursome chapter soon, but I want to do other characters first. Elsa, Merida and Rapunzel will stop by every now and again, but there's so many ladies that deserve some loving first.


	29. Tiana

I almost wanted to slap that smirk off of Kristoff's face as he watched me helplessly try to follow the cookbook's instructions. He could jump in and help me, but no, instead he wants to watch me suffer as I do my best not to burn down the whole school. Cooking class was one of my favorite classes, but that didn't mean I found it the easiest.

''You know, for someone who loves food, I would have expected you to be a better cook.'' He quipped.

''There's a big difference between gorging on food and actually making it. They don't make these instructions clear enough.'' I grunted as I tried to crack an egg against the side of the bowl, only for it to smash in my hand and spill everywhere.

''Actually, I think they make the instructions pretty clear. You're just too impatient to follow them.''

''I'm not impatient. I just hate having to wait before I eat and would prefer my food and snacks ready.'' I said matter of factly. ''Besides, unlike you, I'm actually attempting to make this soufflé we need for our cooking project.''

He stared at me accusingly. ''You're the one who insisted on doing it yourself.''

''Because if you helped, you would have just licked the bowl.''

''You liked the bowl!''

Okay, so maybe Kristoff was right, maybe I was too impatient to actually cook. But when you have the chance to make a tasty soufflé, how can you have the patience? Originally, I was going to partner up with Rapunzel, who was now busy working with Moana on their own soufflé. However, it became clear that Rapunzel and I were just going to spend more time flirting than actually cooking, so we decided to at least for today, but our horny tendencies aside to finish our projects.

Besides, after our love-making session the other day, Rapunzel swaggered around with a limp in her step. Not a bad one though, evident by the wink and smile she would throw in my direction.

I couldn't help but think back to last weekend. It still almost felt like a dream. One moment, I was with Elsa and Merida, and the next Rapunzel. Not only that, but we were throwing sexy texts and pics back and forth with each other to entice the other couple. It's no wonder I couldn't stop myself from taking Rapunzel in a fiery passion. I can only imagine what I would be like if the four of us were in the same room together.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by Kristoff waving his hand in front of my face. ''Yo, less daydreaming and more cooking please.''

I groaned. ''You know what, you're right, Kristoff?''

''I am?'' He questioned and then tried to look proud. ''I mean, of course I am. Wait, what am I right about?''

''I'm too impatient for this. I don't know how I'm going to get this soufflé done by the end of the day.'' I rested my head in my hands and stared at the messy bowl before me, nestled on top of an empty oven. I thought cooking would be a subject I would excel in, but that proved to be the complete opposite.

Just then, Kristoff patted me on the shoulder and pointed towards the end of the class room. ''Well, there might be a way.''

I turned and looked to where he was pointing, and while I understood what he was suggesting, I was too busy gazing at utter beauty. Tiana Anika Baker was without a doubt the best cook, not only in the school, but possibly that I could think of. Though, it's unfair to fully judge as I haven't had a just to sample Colette's cooking yet. But, Tiana's skills were on another level. So much so that she didn't even need a partner for this class. She was like a blur, working away and having her soufflé done and finished with time to spar, looking so fluffy and delicious.

Like every other girl I know in existence, she is stunningly beautiful. The way she works and moves, and her always try and can-do attitude had me melting in a puddle of awe and admiration. I smiled as I gazed at her working in her element.

I was startled when Kristoff clicked his fingers in front of my face. I turned sharply to him. ''Hey, will you stop doing that?''

''Only on the day you stop lovingly gazing at other women.''

''So, never?''

''Exactly.'' He smirked. ''Anyway, I'm trying to suggest for you to ask her to help with your soufflé.''

''Isn't it supposed to be our soufflé. I don't want to take all the credit.''

He shrugged. ''It's fine by me. I'm not going to get grounded if I don't get an A in cooking.''

''Are you sure?''

''Positive,'' He then nudged my arm and winked. ''Just make sure that when you two turn up the heat in the kitchen, it's because you're cooking and not for other reasons.''

I rolled my eyes and grinned. ''I can't make any promises.''

It was worth a try. I wasn't going to get this soufflé done by just standing here and pouting. Plus, I might be secretly hoping that Tiana and I get more personally acquainted, if you know what I mean. Okay, by this point, it's not really a secret anymore, but I can't help it. I marched over to Tiana, nervous that she might say no. After all, she usually works alone, so I might face a rejection.

''Hey, Tiana?'' I asked once I got close enough.

While stirring a pot in her hand, Tiana turned to me, looking at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of hers and smiled. ''Hello, Anna. What's up?''

I twiddled my fingers nervously. ''Okay, I need a little help. You can say no if you want. I'm not really getting anywhere with my soufflé. And I was hoping that, if you had the free time, you were able to help me?''

''Well, sure.''

''Really?'' I gasped.

''Of course, what kind of terrible person would I be if I didn't help someone out,'' She smiled pleasantly. ''I can finish my one and then after class, if you can stick around, we can work on it together.''

A gulp rolled down my throat. ''After class? You mean when everyone else has left?''

She stared at me curiously. ''Is that a problem?''

It's like my lucky stars seem to shine 24/7. I don't ever expect things to happen, but things always do, so while Tiana hasn't given me any indication that there might be more to us spending time after class than just cooking, I couldn't help but feel my heart race as possibilities came to me. I shook my head frantically. ''No, it's no problem. I just need to drop something off and then I can come back.''

''Okay then, I'll be here whenever you get back.''

''Awesome. Thanks so much.'' I beamed happily.

''Anytime.'' She turned back round and focused on pouring the final touches to her perfectly made soufflé, creamy icing that made my mouth water.

Afterwards, I strolled back towards Kristoff. ''What did she say?'' He asked.

''She will help me after class make my soufflé.''

He raised a brow at me and stared amusingly. ''Are you sure that's all you're going to be doing?''

''I repeat, I can't make any promises.'' I winked.

XXX

Class ended and while we were all packing away and ready to leave, Tiana was busy cleaning up her work place. She was the only student to not only have her soufflé finished and ready, but to have everything she used cleaned and reset back in its original place. I don't think I've ever known such a hard worker in my life. I hated leaving, but I knew that I would be back in no time. I just had to return some stuff to my locker and we'll get started.

While at my locker, I felt a hand placed on my waist and trail down to gently pinch my behind. I yelped and turned to see Rapunzel staring at me seductively. ''Hey, sexy. Fancy finding an empty cupboard between breaks.''

Oh, that was such a tempting offer, and any other time I would have gladly accepted it. I looked at her apologetically. ''Sorry, I have somewhere else to be. And, are you sure you want more? You're still hobbling from our last time.''

''Come on, it's not that bad,'' She grinned before her legs buckled and she was about to trip over. Luckily, I reached out in the nick of time and hooked my arm under her waist to catch her before she fell. Thanks to my strength, I was able to hold her and pulled her up. In the background, we could hear another student whistle. ''Get a room you two!'' They shouted.

We ignored the comment and shared a little laugh as Rapunzel composed herself. ''Okay, so my legs are still a little wobbly.''

''Sorry about that.'' I said.

She giggled. ''Don't be, it was worth it,'' She leaned forward to kiss me and I kissed back. After she pulled away, she stared at me curiously. ''So what are your other plans, if it's okay to say?''

''I need to finish a project for cooking class and Tiana volunteered to help me. I'm heading back there now.''

A playful grin grew on her face. ''You and Tiana? Alone?''

I shrugged and felt my cheeks flush. ''Maybe. I don't know if anything will happen, but by now, I think I've just come to accept it. I could drop my pants before a girl and something will happen.''

''That sounds inviting,'' Rapunzel teased and even glanced down at my growing bulge under my jeans. ''But understandable. Who wouldn't want to get with you?''

''I'm still confused about it,'' I admitted. ''What's happened to make all this happen? Last year, I couldn't talk with a girl without being a babbling recluse. Now, it's like I'm a walking chick magnet who doesn't have any control of their power. How did all this happen?''

''Maybe you have a guardian angel who is finally looking out for you.''

''Knowing my luck, that guardian angel will come down and go down on me as well.'' I joked, earning a sweet laugh from Rapunzel. I glanced over at the clock hanging from the wall and stared to walk back. ''I need to go. I don't want to keep Tiana waiting. I'll see you later.''

''You two.'' She said and we quickly kissed again before I hurried back to cooking class.

Once I got around the last corridor and made my way towards the door, I noticed that the hallway was empty except for one other student. The posh and pink Charlotte La Bouff. Everyone calls her Lottie. Beautiful, but you all probably knew I was going to say that. With milky white skin and golden blonde hair, you'd expect her to be the prissy and stuck up type. But from what I've heard, she was actually really sweet and a great person.

She hadn't noticed me when she walked into the class. As far as I knew, she didn't have cooking class, so I snuck over to see what was up. Peering inside, I saw her approach Tiana, who was getting everything ready. ''Hey, girl!'' Lottie greeted and hugged Tiana from behind.

Tiana sighed and turned to her. ''Lottie, one of these days you are going to give me a heart attack.''

Lottie released her friend from her embrace and smiled. ''Are you ready to go? The shopping mall isn't going to wait for us, even though I put a petition for it to.''

Tiana's grin faltered and she slapped her forehead. ''Oh, I forgot. I thought our shopping trip was tomorrow.''

''Girl, you know it's always Tuesday with us.''

''I thought today was Monday,'' Tiana sighed. ''I promised someone that I would help them with making their soufflé.'' She gestured towards all the cooking utensils that she had set up for us.

''Who was that?''

''You know Anna Arendelle?''

Lottie tapped her finger against her chin and thought for a moment. I doubt that someone as popular as her would remember me, unless she was thinking about the depantsing incident. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she broke out into a huge smile. ''Oh, that's the hot redhead. Isn't it?''

Wait, what? She Lottie just call me hot? No way, she has to be confusing me with someone else. There's plenty of other redheads in school. She might be referring to Ariel or…

Tiana chuckled at her friend's excitement. ''Yes, that's her.''

No way! Did Tiana just suggest she found me hot too? I shouldn't be eavesdropping, as this is their private conversation. But now I was too curious to leave. Plus, it's not like this is the first time I've been in a similar situation, and for far more sensual topics.

Lottie grabbed her friend and shook her excitedly. ''Oh, you and her are going to be alone?''

Tiana rolled her eyes. ''Lottie, it's not like that. I'm just helping her with making a soufflé.''

Yeah, I knew it was too good to be true. Tiana didn't think of me in that way. I guess not every girl I meet was going to.

Lottie dismissively waved her hand. ''You say that now, but I bet in five minutes, she'll have you bent over while ramming you from behind with her big…

''LOTTIE!'' Tiana blushed a deep red and cupped her hand over Lottie's mouth to silence her.

I had to put my hand over my own mouth to stop myself from gasping out.

After some struggle, Lottie broke free from Tiana's grip. ''What? I haven't seen it, but I heard it was quite big.''

''I wouldn't know. I wasn't there to see it. Besides, that was a horrible thing Hans did to her, and right in front of the school too.''

''Yeah, I've never liked that Hans, but that was cold. I can't imagine how that poor darling must have been feeling.''

Hearing them express their concern for my feelings was actually quite heartwarming. I felt my smile return and I almost came out from my hiding spot just to hug them. But I thought better of it, if I jumped out now, I think Tiana would die of embarrassment.

After a few quiet moments, Lottie nudged her friend again. ''But tell the truth, you wouldn't mind if that were to happen.''

''What to happen?'' Tiana questioned nervously.

''Do I have to repeat the part about her bending you over to take you from behind?'' She smirked.

''No, you don't, you made that clear,'' Tiana said and then paused while her friend stared at her, demanding an answer from her. Tiana bit her lip and gave a playful, slightly shy grin. ''I'm not saying I wouldn't want that to happen…''

I almost choked on my own spit. It was getting harder and harder for me to control myself.

Lottie chuckled. ''I knew it. Just admit it, girl. I have no shame in admitting I'd ride that girl until the day the sun rose from the west.''

''You are unbelievable.'' Tiana gently shoved her friend's arm. I was busy trying not to have a heart attack.

''You can stay to help her if you want,'' Lottie said.

''Really?'' Tiana asked. ''But what about our shopping trip?''

She scoffed. ''Forget it. There'll be more. If you want to help her out, then be my guest.''

Tiana grinned and hugged her friend, who gladly returned it with twice the force and enthusiasm. ''You're the best, Lottie.''

''I know, it's the way I am,'' Lottie said without any doubt in her confidence as they pulled away. She leaned in close to whisper to Tiana. ''And listen, if you and Anna do get it on, let me know how big she is so I'll know what I'm dealing with in the future.''

''Get out of here.'' Tiana laughed and guided her friend towards the door.

Crap, I needed to hide before Lottie spotted me. I rushed over and hid behind a corner as Lottie waved to her friend one final time before departing down the corridor.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I know that the odds of me revealing myself to them mid-conversation and it leading to a potential threesome were almost certain, but if that happened, I would never get my soufflé done. Besides, if Lottie was interested me in that way, then I'd have the chance to shower her with love in the future. For now, I wanted to adore Tiana and prove to her that her fantasies were closer to reality than she realized.

To not make it suspicious, I waited a few minutes before stepping through the door and knocking to grab Tiana's attention. ''Hey, sorry I'm late.''

She turned and smiled at me. ''No worries. We still have time. Are you ready to make the best darn soufflé of your life?''

''Considering I've made a soufflé myself, there's not much comparison.'' I said bluntly.

''Everyone starts somewhere. Even me.''

''It sometimes doesn't feel like it. You're such an expert. When I watch you, you're like a professional.''

She placed her hands on her hips and arches a brow. ''You watch me?''

Way to get busted before we've even started. ''I mean, you know…I admire your work. That sounds the same. I just see you work and it's really incredible, it's like you motivate others to work just because you work so well. If you know what I mean.''

''That's a sweet thing for you to say,'' She said and gave me a sincere smile, making my heart skip a beat. ''But, even professionals start somewhere. Now come on, we need to get started before next class begins.''

''Right,'' I hurried over and she helped me along the way.

Whenever I was too rough with the eggs, she would always be there to show me out to properly work with them. If my stirring wasn't forceful enough, she would hold her hand over mine and guide me to the proper speed. Every touch was electricity surging through my body, and I wondered if she felt the same way. I know that she admitted thinking of me in a sexual way, but she didn't know that I know.

I thought that maybe I could use that. What was it Lottie said? Bend her over and take her from behind? She wasn't opposed to the idea. Maybe I could channel my inner Elsa and be a little dominant to please her. I licked my lips in anticipation, although, Tiana just thought it was me licking my lips at the prospect of tasting this soufflé.

It might have been both. Hey, after sex soufflé might become a trend the world needs to pick up on.

The longer we cooked, the closer we got and the more contact between us was shared. Was Tiana doing this on purpose? I know that I was, but maybe Lottie's words of encouragement enticed her as well.

After some time, we had it almost done and ready to bake in the oven. ''Okay, now let's carefully move this down.'' She grabbed one side of the tray while I grabbed the other.

Carefully, we hoisted it down, careful not to let it fall or drop and gently nudged it inside. I closed the oven door while Tiana put in the time. I jumped to my feet and pumped my fists. ''Yes, so far so good.''

''It's not done yet,'' She said amusedly.

''I know, but this is the furthest I've gone without breaking something or flattening the soufflé. I'm proud of myself for accomplishing that,'' I smiled at her. ''Thanks so much for helping me.''

''It's no trouble,'' She replied nonchalantly.

''But still, I wish I could repay you in some way for helping me.''

I waited to see if she would take the bait, and there seemed to be a small part of her that was curious by my words, but she remained cheerful stoic. ''Repay me? You don't have to, I wanted to help. I'm sure if the situation was reversed, you'd do the same for me.''

''If I knew how to cook,'' I stared at the oven. ''How long will it take?''

''Around 20-25 minutes. Not long.''

''Okay, I was just curious because my time management skills are as poor as my cooking skills,'' I admitted. I'd learned long after my time with Ariel and Moana that I actually miscalculated their race. They had actually swam two laps while I thought they just did one. I was focusing on other things (like their bodies swimming in those bikinis). Getting back to reality, I rubbed the back of my neck. ''So, do we just wait?''

Tiana nodded and bent down so that she could inspect the soufflé in the over. ''Indeed, we do.''

She might not have intentionally done it, but seeing her in that position, with her behind sticking out, I couldn't resist the temptation. Ever since her conversation with Lottie, I've felt the lust burning brighter inside. Taking a chance, I approached her, closer and closer.

''Do you have any plans while wait…'' She said and stood back up, only for her back to press into my body and her ass to rub against my crotch. She froze and released a quick gasp, no doubt feeling my erection underneath our layers of clothing. Despite the surprise, she didn't move away.

I leaned in to whisper huskily in her ear. ''I was thinking of bending you over and taking you from behind.''

She remained still as a plank, probably trying to get over the shock of my boldness. I waited for her to respond. I didn't want to go any further unless this was what she really wanted, plus, it was fun to wait and see what she would do. Silently, she gave me the go-ahead by rubbing herself on me. She still seemed surprised, but her body was reacting to mine.

With a smile, I leaned forward and planted sweet kisses across the back of her neck, earning gentle moans of approval from her. That was when she finally gave into temptation and started to rub her body against mine. To add to the friction, I started thrusting my hips, matching her movements and give her a good judgment on my size and how hard she had gotten me.

I reached my hands around and under her shirt, trailing my fingers over her soft, beautiful, black skin. Her warmth felt like heaven, and her moans were music to my ears. ''Anna…'' She gasped breathlessly as I continued pleasing her.

''We have 20 minutes. That's enough time,'' I whispered and moved my hands up to cup her breasts, massaging them in my palm, causing her moans to grow louder. She started sliding her body up and down, desperately trying to feel as much of me as possible, while I was doing the same thing.

I humped into her, although, the clothes in our way were starting to become a pain. A brief thought came to mind. What would Elsa do? With a smirk, I pressed one hand on her back and bent her over the desk. She kept her hands planted firmly on it, waiting for what I was about to do. With a quick pull, I grabbed her trousers and pulled them down along with her panties to her ankles, already seeing wetness dripping from them.

My free hand rubbed her smooth legs, all the way up until my fingers glided over her soaked pussy lips. She quivered and moaned the moment I made contact with them. I also leaned down and started kissing and gently nibbling her ass cheeks, while my fingers started to plunge inside of her center. I pushed them in and pulled them out, harder and faster while she moved her hips back until my face was practically buried between her wide open legs. Not that I minded one little bit, as this allowed me to lick my tongue over both her openings while I fingered her frantically.

Her moans became cries, growing louder the longer I pleased her. She was getting closer to release, but I feel that she needed something more to really send her over the edge. I retracted my fingers and stood up. She glanced over her shoulder at me, and to really put on a show, I sucked my own fingers, tasting her wetness on them. ''You taste so good.'' I moaned.

She gasped and looked ready to cum from my words alone. It felt good to have this much dominance, no wonder Elsa enjoyed it so much. Right now though, I was focused on Tiana and she needed to be pleased again, otherwise she would go made. I quickly unbuckled my jeans and pushed them down with my boxers, letting my erect cock stand free. While she gazed at its girth and size, I pulled out my trusty condom and placed it on. Not wanting to wait for much longer, Tiana moved her hips back until my cock was sliding between her thigh gap. It seems like I wasn't the only impatient one.

Running my hand up her back until it was buried in her back hair, I tugged firmly as I thrust inside of her. She let out a loud scream as I began pounding away. She gripped the edges of the desk to control herself while I fucked her harder and faster. I pulled her hair and leaned over her body. ''Do you love it?'' I groaned.

''I love it!'' She cried out. ''Anna, please, don't stop.''

''I won't, not until you cum!'' I nibbled her earlobe and slowed until I was making slow, deliberate thrusts. She gasped everytime I plunged inside and then trembled with delight when I picked up the speed yet again. Her perky breasts bounced under the hem of her loose shirt, and I had to reach under to grab one, groping it and pinching the nipple to get more of a reaction from her.

I let go of her hair and reached my hand down to rub her ass cheek before smacking it. ''Yes!'' She gasped. Seeing that she liked it, I did it again. And again, and again, until she was incoherently screaming my name. She was taking all of me inside of her, the sound of our hot, sweaty bodies slapping together along with the buckle of my discarded jeans rattling along my ankles. I lifted my leg and kicked them aside. They weren't needed for now, not while I fucked Tiana until her body shook erratically.

''I'm gonna cum! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!'' She screamed and turned over to look at me. The look of utter and pure delight on her face was bringing me closer to my own release, but I wanted her to go first.

I spanked her ass one more time and then leaned down to steal a kiss from her, fucking her until she finally screamed against my lips. I held her body as her body quaked through her pleasurable orgasm. For a split-second, I was afraid she was going to faint because of the intense pleasure, but she held it together until she finally came down from her high.

When she was finally able to calm herself, we separated from our kiss and she shakily laughed. ''I was not expecting that to happen.''

''But are you glad it did?'' I asked.

She nodded pleasingly. ''When you said you wanted to repay me, I didn't know this is what you had in mind. I would have just accepted a thank you, but this was so much better.''

''I'm glad you enjoyed it.'' I said and kissed her sweet lips again. My eyes opened and I noticed the time of the oven. ''The soufflé still isn't finished yet. What do you want to do now?''

She grinned. ''Return the favor.''

I excitedly pulled back. She sighed at the lost of contact as I left her body, but that was a feeling that wouldn't be around for much longer as she dropped to her knees with her face mere inches from my erect cock as I pulled off my condom. She licked her lips and I was ready for this when she seemed to have an idea come to her. ''Hold on, lift up your shirt.'' She ordered and rushed to grab something from the counter nearby.

Confused but too horny to question her, I did as instructed and lifted my shirt until it was hanging over my breasts. Before I could ask what she was up to, I gasped when I felt something cold cover my hard nipples. Tiana had grabbed a bottle of whipped cream and sprayed the creamy substance over my buds. My knees started to shake at the saucy idea. Okay, it's not sauce but…you know what I mean.

When both my breasts were covered, Tiana started to suck, giving each nipple the love and attention it deserved. It was a strange feeling to have her tongue swirl over them while also being covered in a frosty cream. But it still felt so good, and Tiana seemed to be enjoying herself too. She was pleasing a girl and getting a tasty treat out of it. What's not to love?

Once they were probably cleaned, she stared at me with a knowing smirk. I smiled back, knowing what she was about to do next.

She was back on her knees and shook the bottle of whipped cream for good measure. She then started to spray it around the base of my cock. Well, she attempted to, before I sprang up and shivered. ''Are you okay?'' She asked, trying not to laugh.

''Yeah,'' I said through clattering teeth. ''That's just really cold.''

She smirked. ''Well, you are about to get something warm, so just try to hold still.''

I did my best, but it was so hard…in more ways than one. She did a spiral of cream around my cock until she put a little blob on the tip, dabbing it with some precum that was leaking. Was she really going to go through with this? I never thought I would have a good kink, but the moment Tiana engulfed the head of my cock with her mouth, I knew that I was a lover of the art. She sucked the tip for a little bit before sliding her tongue up and down the shaft, taking some of the cream for herself, and smearing her lips.

I thrust my hips forward until she took me back in her mouth, trying to fit all of me, or as much as she could. She bobbed her head up and down, the sound of her gagging on my shaft filled the room as she almost got down to the base before pulling back and gasping for air. I halted my movements and waited to see if she was okay. She answered by licking the cream from my dick and any that had coated my balls too. She sucked on them tenderly while stroking me. It felt so sticky with both my essence and the leftover of the cream coating her hand.

I rocked my hips into her hand and face as she sucked me until I was ready to burst. ''I'm going to cum now!'' I warned her.

In response, she took me back in her mouth, sucking me harder and faster before I exploded down her throat, gushing and filling her mouth. Her eyes widened and she kept her lips sealed, trying to not let any fall. But she couldn't hold it and released me, causing any last few spurts to splatter over her beautiful face. I couldn't tell what was cream and what was my cum, and neither could she. Not that she cared, as she licked whatever was close to her lips and moaned with delight. ''Delicious.''

At that moment, the timer on the oven dinged and we both turned to see that the soufflé was ready. Time sure does fly when you're having fun.

As much as we wanted to continue, we didn't want to soufflé to be ruined, nor burn the school down. So, while we were both still half-naked, we took out the soufflé and put the finishing touches to it, until it was light and fluffy and didn't collapse.

Looking at it, I squealed with delight. ''It's perfect. Thank you, thank you.'' I said and hugged her, neither of us caring that my cock was rubbing against her again. This wasn't a sexy moment, it was a happy moment.

''You're welcome,'' She giggled. ''For a first time, that is a damn fine soufflé.''

''I have you to thank for that.''

She grinned and then wrapped her arms over my shoulders and around my neck. ''How do you plan to thank me?'' She said enticingly.

Getting the message, I rubbed my hand over her ass cheek and then under her leg to hook it up, allow me to line up my cock to the entrance of her pussy. ''How about round 2?''

''I like the sound of that.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What did you think? I know that Tiana was a highly requested one, and she'll be appearing more often too. And Lottie might show up as well. Who am I kidding? Of course she will show up, she deserves some Anna loving too. Did you like this chapter and what did you like about it? Also, how many cold showers have you people needed when reading my story? Ta-ta for now.


	30. Tamora Jean Calhoun

I might have mentioned this before, but I used to despise going to the school gym or doing any kind of physical activity. However, since my dedication to build up a lean figure that would impress all the ladies, it had actually become pretty fun and I was beginning to see some progress. Okay, I wasn't exactly as fit as Mulan yet, but I was beginning to see my efforts pay off with some bicep curves and my ab muscles beginning to show.

Speaking of Mulan, I have to admit, our private pre-gym 'lessons' were so much more fun.

''Fuck, I'm gonna cum!'' I grunted as I pounded more frenziedly into Mulan's ass. My hand coming down to spank her red cheeks as we fucked under the warm shower.

''Do it!'' She moaned, keeping her hands up against the wall for support and grinding her hips back to match my thrusts. ''Fill me up!''

That was all I needed to hear. I leaned down to kiss the back of her neck and reach underneath to run my hands all over her body, cupping her swaying breasts and glide my fingers along her defined stomach. I could get myself off just massaging her body. She was a work of art. I thrust harder and faster, until my whole cock was buried in her ass before I exploded, gushing cum inside of her.

I moved my hand down to rub her soaking pussy, fingering her until she was screaming in ecstasy and her knees were wobbly. That was my favorite part. Making it difficult for them to stand because they were so overcome with pleasure, and then I get to hold them in my arms and cuddle them. Admittedly, Mulan was mostly muscle so she was quite heavy and I had to be careful not to drop her.

I held her close to my body as we rode out the waves of our orgasms. When things calmed, she glanced over her shoulder and was in the perfect position for me to swoop in and kiss her passionately. Our tongues danced together and I couldn't take my hands off her, fingering her slowly when she stopped shaking.

She laughed against my lips. ''We really should get ready for the next lesson.''

I groaned. ''Are you sure? We could just stay in the showers all day and not go.''

''As much as I would love that, it wouldn't be the best idea. You're going to be getting a new gym teacher starting today.''

''Really? What are they like?''

''I've heard quite strict and efficient. Apparently, she once served in the army.''

''Oh,'' I gasped. On the one hand, the fact that it was a woman had my body tingling with anticipation. On the other, I was dreading the kind of drills that we might find ourselves doing if she was also known for being strict. ''Should I be worried?''

Mulan shook her head. ''No. I think she might be all bark and no bite, you'll be fine. Plus, I'll still be there assisting. If she's too hard on you, I'll put her in place.''

''God, I love it when you're so dominant.'' I said before thinking.

She giggled lightheartedly. ''You too. It's nice to see how confident you've become. Although,'' She was about to say something else but stopped herself.

I was too curious to leave that conversation hanging. ''Although, what?''

''I think I might know the answer to this, but I wanted to ask, how come you still don't want to take a shower after class with the rest of us?''

It was a fair question, I couldn't blame her for asking it. I know that it seems silly to still want to shower alone, especially with how far I've gone with half the girls in my class (probably more than half at this point), but I still felt nervous about the idea of simply showering alongside them. I shrugged my shoulders. ''I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.''

''You wouldn't make anyone uncomfortable. I've seen the way other girls look at you. Like a sex goddess on legs.'' She tried to make me laugh and it did succeed to some degree.

I blushed. ''And I love that, but when it comes to doing mundane things, I still feel…I guess I'm so used to it by now I just feel it's a habit.''

''Are you sure it's not about making others feel uncomfortable and not about yourself being uncomfortable?''

''Maybe?'' I couldn't answer her properly because I was still debating that myself.

Mulan then waved her hand before I could say anything else. ''Listen, you do whatever you want. I won't force you into anything. But I just want you to know, we don't want you ever feel left out or feeling lonely okay?''

I nodded. ''Yeah, thank you. I really appreciate that.''

She smiled sincerely, happy to see me smiling and it warmed my heart. How did I get so lucky to know so many kind and awesome ladies? Before long, Mulan glanced downwards between my legs at my throbbing member and a playful smirk grew across her face. ''We still have ten minutes before class.''

Suddenly, she gripped my hard cock and spun us around so that my back was pressed against the wall, with the shower water splashing down on my head as she lowered herself to her knees. ''Hold on,'' I protested. ''You went down on me last time. It's my turn to please you.''

She countered by stroking my cock and then giving a long, drawn out lick from my balls and up to the tip of my cock, gliding it along the shaft and causing me to moan. ''I know, I just couldn't resist.'' That was her best explanation before sucking my cock, bobbing her head and taking almost all of her in her mouth.

You know what? I'm not going to argue. I threaded my fingers through her hair, gripping it tightly and began thrusting my hips, fucking her mouth and hearing her hum in approval.

Just then, Mulan and I were startled when we noticed someone else had entered the showers. Even when I'm outside of home, I forget to lock the door behind me. We turned and saw Ariel casually watching us while undressing and marching over to her shower. ''Don't mind me. I'm just getting ready.''

I guess I should have expected that kind of casual attitude from her. Once the shock of someone entering had subsided, Mulan turned her attention back onto me and sucked me harder while I bucked my hips faster. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ariel staring at me while cleaning herself, giving me a look as if to say she was next.

How did I get so lucky?

XXX

Unfortunately, there wasn't any time for me to show some loving to Ariel as I needed to be ready for class and other girls were about to come to shower too. Ariel looked as disappointed as I was, but I think we both knew that there was always next time.

I waited for a little bit before my other class members joined me and we were all waiting anxiously for our new gym teacher to arrive and greet us. So many different ideas of what this woman would be like filled my head. We didn't have to wait too long as the door was literally kicked open and a tall, well-built woman in a white tank top and hard-cap boots stepped inside. Her footsteps echoed throughout the gym and I even heard some gulps from the other students as we stared at her intense expression as she eyed everyone of us.

''Alright, limp-dicks and pussies, listen up,'' She barked and instantly we were all at her attention. I couldn't believe I was hearing this tone from a teacher. ''If there is one thing that I do not tolerate, it is slackers. When I am in charge, I expect everyone to give his or her 100%. I don't want excuses. I don't want belly-aching. What I want are blood, sweat and tears.''

What was that quote from Wonder Woman? I am both terrified and aroused? Yeah, that sums me up perfectly here.

She cracked her knuckles together. ''You'll address me as Calhoun. Nothing more, nothing less. Do I make myself clear?''

''Yes ma'am.'' We replied hesitantly.

''I can't hear you!'' She roared, making everyone flinch.

''YES MA'AM!'' We all shouted back.

''That's more like it.'' She grinned scarily and with Mulan's help, she started placing cones on either side of the classroom. Then, she got out what seemed to be like an old fashioned stereo and set it at the side. I stared curiously, wondering what all this was about, but too afraid to ask her in case I get chewed up and spat out.

Even if there was a small part of me that was begging for her to chew me up.

Okay Anna, even that innuendo made no sense.

''Listen up!'' Calhoun called out, getting our attention. ''I want you all to line up on that side of the gym in five seconds.''

As quickly as we could, we did as instructed, lining up on one side and waiting for her to continue.

With her arms folded behind her back, she stared at us. She pointed to the stereo, which Mulan sat next to. ''When you hear the beep, I want you to pace yourselves and make your way to the other side of the gym before the next beep sounds. When it does, you are to run back and repeat over and over again. The time between beeps will quicken, so pace yourselves. I want to test your stamina so that I know what I'm dealing with. Any questions?''

Slowly, LeFou of all people raised his arm. ''Yeah, do we have a choice about this?''

''Sure you do,'' Calhoun answered. ''You can choose whether to slack off and be a weakling or show me your metal.''

Before anyone else could protest, she snapped her fingers and Mulan pressed a button on the stereo. I noticed her give me a quick wink and mouth good-luck towards me before the first beep was sounded. Immediately, everyone started dashing towards the other side.

''Jog!'' Calhoun ordered. ''It'll start slow then speed up. Don't piss your pants in exhaustion before you even get to the hardcore phase.''

Listening to her instructions, I didn't over do it and even waited on the otherside until I heard the next beep, wanting to know how long it'll take me between each run.

The first few were actually quite easy, however, after a while the time between the beeps lessened and that's when we all had to pick up the pace. It didn't take long before the first student dropped out, LeFou. He slumped against the wall while Calhoun looked on disapprovingly. ''Pathetic.'' She commented.

When we were running back to the side he was on, Gaston called out. ''Do not worry LeFou, Gaston shall take your laps for you.''

Tiredly, LeFou waved. ''Thanks, you're the best.'' He wheezed.

''I know I am!'' Gaston smiled smugly. He was never short of confidence.

I was beginning to lose count of how many beeps we had done. Soon enough, more and more people were beginning to pull out, either because they were too tired or because they had reached the other side before the next beep. It was a good thing that I paced myself at the start and so I had a better understanding of how fast I should run without going overboard and tiring myself out.

Soon it was just half the class left, and then a third, and then just a few, and surprisingly, I was still among them. I think the students who all were done and now waiting by the side watching were just as surprised as I was. Eventually, it was just two of us left, me and Gaston. I couldn't believe how well I was doing. A part of me believed that I might actually be the last person running after all this. However, I was starting to feel my lungs burn and my breathing was becoming harsher and harsher. Meanwhile, Gaston looked to be in total control. He wasn't short of breath at all.

Sweat began pouring down my body and there were a few times I almost didn't make it in time with the beep. I could hear cheers from the other students, some for Gaston and some for me. Calhoun watched us both, eyeing with great interest. I wasn't sure if it was the exhaustion playing tricks, but it looked like she was more focused on me.

Determined to not let Gaston of all people get the better of me, I ran as fast as I could, but my body trembled and when I turned to run back round, my body finally gave in. I leaned against the wall and couldn't move. I couldn't make it to the next beep in time while Gaston made it effortlessly.

''Alright, that's it!'' Calhoun signaled and Mulan stopped the stereo. While Gaston posed for his adoring crowd, I gasped and tried to collect my breath. I couldn't beat him. I guess it could have been worse, it could have been Hans I lost to. Actually, seeing how well I did, I might have actually beaten him.

''You two! Over here.'' Calhoun called out. Gaston walked over while I swayed and stumbled. ''What's your name, soldier?'' She asked the musclehead.

''Gaston!'' He flexed his huge bicep.

Then she stared at me. ''And you?''

It took me a few heavy breaths before I could answer properly. ''A-Anna, ma'am.''

''Both of you turn to face the class.'' She ordered.

We did as she told us and now I was beginning to worry. What was she going to say or do? Am I going to be made as an example of failure? That seemed unfair. I thought that I did pretty well considering I was going up against Gaston of all people.

''These are examples I want you to look towards,'' Calhoun waved a hand towards Gaston. ''This is clearly the highest standard I want you all to match. Absolute power and stamina.''

As if Gaston didn't always give himself enough of an ego stroke. He brushed a hand through his hair and smiled gloriously, showing off his sparkly white teeth. If I weren't so drained, I would roll my eyes at him.

''And this,'' Calhoun then pointed to me and I dreaded this moment. ''Is absolute grit and determination, and I hope that all you pansies can reach the level that Anna has set for you.''

''Wait, what?'' I gasped. ''But I didn't…''

''Gaston and Anna just broke the record set by my previous class. I think that deserves some applause, don't you?''

The other students began to cheer and clap. While Gaston soaked up the praise like I sponge, I stared in disbelief. I really broke a record? I've never broken any kind of record before, at least as far as I was aware of. I couldn't stop a goofy smile from growing on my face, more so when I noticed a few girls in the class giving me supportive looks and making me blush harder.

XXX

Even by the time class was over as most of the students were heading into the showers, I was still trying to get my normal breathing rhythm back. How is it that I have the stamina to have sex with multiple women for hours on end, but constant running for some many laps tires me out? Did the gum only affect my hormones? I need to ask Honey Lemon about that the next time I see her.

While Calhoun was busy grading the student's time on the side, I was helping Mulan with clearing everything away. ''You did really well, Anna. I'm proud.''

''Thanks,'' I grinned happily. ''I can't believe I actually did good. But, I know you would have done better, and even beaten Gaston.''

''It's not about me. You're the one who really impressed today. I think Calhoun likes you.''

''Really?'' I said with genuine shock. A tingle jolted throughout my body hearing that, and I think Mulan picked up on it when she spotted my flustered cheeks. I tried to play cool and brush it off, thought that was easier said than done. ''Well, I aim to please.''

''Of course you do,'' Mulan winked and stood back up, wiping away sweat building on her forehead with the back of her hand. I almost sighed. What I wouldn't give to make her sweat again…that sounded way more romantic in my head. ''I'm going to hit the showers now. I'll catch you later?''

''Yep, see ya.'' I replied and watched her walk away. It was time for me to wait my turn while all the other girls finished up in the showers. Though, if I was lucky, maybe I could find Ariel as the last one later and we can pick up from where we intended to start earlier.

Suddenly, Calhoun's voice startled me. ''Any reason why you're not joining them?''

I turned around sharply to see her approaching me. At first I was intimidated, thinking she was going to scold me…even if that image was hot. Instead, she seemed different. Not sympathetic, more curious. However, this meant that I had to give her an answer, and I wasn't sure how to go about it. ''Oh, I just…I usually wait for the other girls to finish first.''

''And that's because…'' She lingered, waiting for my response.

''It's just what I've always done.'' I shrugged.

She didn't look the least bit convinced. She folded her arms across her chest, giving me a better view of her ripped biceps. If she were to look down, she'd spot the growing bulge under my sports shorts. Why oh why do I have a thing for muscles on a woman? I visibly gulped. ''Is someone picking on you? Is that it?''

''Oh, no…it's not that…''

''I expect unity in this school, amongst my students. I don't want to see an individual separated from the group,'' She took a step closer, staring down at me. ''There's a reason why you're stalling, and as your teacher, I want to find out.''

''Well…it's…I don't want to make the others feel uncomfortable.''

Her brow raised upwards. ''What can you possibly do to make others feel uncomfortable?''

That didn't sound good on my part. It made me out to either be some kind of bully or pervert. Okay, I am a pervert, no hiding that. But one with a heart of gold and always treats their partner right.

Calhoun was expecting an answer, and there wasn't many options I could go with other than telling her the truth. I sighed and looked her right in the eyes. ''I…I'm intersex.''

She seemed surprised. That was definitely not the answer she was expecting. ''And?''

I continued. ''I have…a penis,'' I blurted out and I noticed her glance briefly drift down between my legs, and she no doubt caught the bulge. Thankfully, her eyes didn't stay fixated there for long as she looked back at me and wanted to hear more. ''I don't want to make the other girls feel uncomfortable by strolling in there like this.''

''Do they know about you?'' She inquired.

''Yeah…''

''Have they ever had any problems with it before?''

''Well…no…''

''Right,'' She cut in before I could say anything else. ''From what I'm gathering, it's not about making them feel uncomfortable, it's more about you feeling uncomfortable. You're not use to other girls seeing you like that, right?''

My cheeks reddened. ''Actually, a few of them have seen it…and…more.''

''More?''

It was silent between us for a moment. It took her a few seconds before she realized what I was hinting at. I'm not sure if I felt better or worse telling her all this. I could at least say that she was taking it with more restraint than I thought she would. She wasn't barking at me or demanding me to swallow my pride and go in the showers anyway.

Eventually, Calhoun started again. ''So they know about you and have seen you, but you think it's them that's the problem?''

''No, no, of course not. They're not the problem at all, it's me…''

''Then why are you afraid of making them uncomfortable? Unless it is you who is afraid of being uncomfortable. I can probe all day until I get to the bottom of this.''

I thought about it carefully, and admittedly, my reasoning was making less and less sense. I reckon half of the girls in the showers right now has been intimate with me. They wouldn't mind seeing me with them, but why was I still so hesitant? ''I'm…still not used to being the popular one. I'm afraid that this is all some big joke or a dream that I'm going to wake up from.''

''You really think that they would joke about that?''

''No…they wouldn't. I guess I'm just…''

''Unsure about taking authority?'' She nodded. ''It happens to the best of us. Confidence doesn't come to you in one swift stroke. You got to build it up. Life ain't that easy and it never will be. You've got to take charge and try for it.''

''But what if I do make someone uncomfortable?''

''Then you apologize and work to fix that. Simple as.'' She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

It…actually wasn't that big a deal. She was right. If anyone did have a problem with me, I could just find another way around it. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I could finally breath properly and smile. I stared at Calhoun. ''Thanks for the talk.''

''To make it in this tough world, you got to walk and talk tough.'' There wasn't a smile, but her tone was noticeably softer and more understanding. I think I'm definitely going to enjoy gym lessons with her. ''So, are you going to hit the showers now?''

''Yeah, I…oh,'' I hesitated and shuffled on my feel as I felt a straining coming from between my legs. ''Although, I still have…'' If I walk in with a full erection, I know that I'm going to be the center of attention with everyone inside. Although, that might not be a bad thing. But the whole point of a shower is to relax, even if most of mine usually involves pinning another girl to the wall and…

''Well, why not take authority now?''

''Wait, what?''

Without warning, she leaned against one of the high benches near by and lifted the hem of her vest slightly to reveal a toned stomach that made me harder enough to almost poke right through my shorts. ''We can both use some stress relief after a hard session. And I reckon you've deserved it.''

I was taken back by her blunt flirting. There was no hiding the fact that she was offering me sex right now. My gym teacher? It was almost too good to be true. She might not be my first teacher, and I certainly hope she isn't the last, but I've really struck gold.

''Are you sure?'' I stammered.

In no time, she removed her vest, pulling it up over her head and tossing it to the side. I couldn't believe this was happening. Anyone could walk in right now and see us, but I didn't care. I was left tongue-tied as I stared at her beautiful, toned body and full breasts. I was probably drooling with lust gawking at her.

''They're amazing.'' I gasped, aweing at her breasts.

"Come here," she ordered.

I walked towards her in a daze. Too slow for her liking probably, because she grabbed my shirt and pulled me in so that we could kiss. Our tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths. I reached with my hand and cupped her breast. They were as firm and big. As good as they felt in the palm of my hand, I wanted more.

Breaking the kiss, I leaned down and took her left nipple in my mouth. She moaned huskily, causing me to almost release in my shorts there and then. I swirled my tongue around her nipple, before trailing kisses down her cleavage and then moving to her right breast.

"Bite them," Calhoun moaned, wanting more than just tender teasing.

I was happy to oblige, shifting from tender to more aggressive as I pulled her nipple between my teeth.

"God, yes," She groaned.

The pleasure was receiving sending pulsations throughout our bodies. I could've spent all day just playing with her breasts, loving the impact it was having on her. But we both wanted more.

Before long, she dropped to her knees, and quickly fished out my cock. She smirked, as she stroked it, "It's always the timid ones who are packing the biggest guns."

''I don't know if I'm the biggest…'' I admitted.

''In my experience, you are.'' She countered as her lips wrapped around my cock.

I watched in disbelief as she began sucking my cock. She used her tongue to swirl around the tip while simultaneously stroking me. After a couple of minutes of teasing, she began to bob back and forth. I began thrusting forward, humping her face as she took as much of me as she could down her throat. I gasped loudly as she deep throated me for a little bit before releasing me and taking each of my balls into her mouth, slurping on them like they were her last meal.

I didn't know how much longer I was going to last before she took me out of her mouth and stood up, bending over the bench. ''Now fuck me like you mean it. Don't hold back, soldier.''

''Sir, yes, sir,'' I quipped as I moved behind her.

She pulled down her own shorts to reveal her underwear, already dripping between her muscular legs.

Before I got into position, I stalled. ''I need a condom.''

''Just pull out when you're close. I don't care where you shoot, as long as it's on me.'' She stated as she pulled her underwear to the side, giving me a perfect view of her wet pussy.

Without any delay, I moved behind her, rubbing my cock between her pussy lips, teasing her, wanting her to beg for my cock.

As if reading my mind, she glanced over her shoulder and begged, "Stop teasing and shove that big, hard dick in me."

I wasn't going to refuse such an offer, and slid my cock inside of her, overwhelmed by the warmth and tightness. We both moaned as I slowly began to fuck her, pushing in and then pulling out. Deep, hard, slow strokes where how I started, loving the sound of her moans. But she wanted more as she reached around and placed a hand on my waist. ''Anna, fuck me hard, right now. Pound me! Get rough.''

''You want rough?'' I asked before grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging, earning a sharp, elated moan from her. ''I'll show you rough.'' The beast in me was unleashed. I began slamming into her, creating the beautiful sound of our wet bodies hitting together. Her firm ass jiggled as it backed into my body while I filled her completely.

''God, yeah! Fuck that pussy with that big dick!'' She yelled.

I reached a hand under her thigh and pounded deeper inside of her, hearing her moans become louder. "Oh yes, baby, pound me, fill my pussy with your big cock."

"I love hearing you talk dirty," I admitted.

"You like hearing me talk like a dirty slut?" She bellowed, tightening her grip on my waist, digging her nails against my skin and encouraging me to go faster and harder.

I moaned louder as well. The bench creaked and wobbled as I fucked her harder and harder, leaving me afraid that we would break it in two, not that it would stop us right now.

Her body trembled, signaling how close she was to release. With her orgasm building, I frantically thrust into her at amazing speeds, driving her over the edge. ''Cum for me!'' I demanded, as I fucked her with a couple more deep thrusts. In time, Calhoun screamed loudly and I felt a wetness gush over my cock. It was strong enough to force me to pull out, but I didn't want to leave her like that.

While she was still dripping wet, I dropped to my knees and buried my face in her leaking pussy. She whimpered and gripped the bench with force strong enough to almost break it while I ate her out, enjoying the sweet, salty taste of her orgasm, riding it out for her while I stroked myself.

I eagerly licked her. My tongue cleaning her up until she wasn't dripping on the floor anymore. Suddenly, with renewed energy, she pushed me back and dropped down to her knees once again to take my cock back in her mouth. She could most likely taste her own juices on my cock as she began bobbing back and forth hungrily.

It took only seconds, sadly, before I was ready to shoot my own load. "I'm going to cum," I called.

She pulled back and pumped my cock with a vice-like grip. The first stream of cum hit her directly on her nose. A second rope hit her chin, before the remainder landed on top of her breasts.

''Sorry,'' I apologized.

''Don't be,'' She smirked, pushing her breasts upwards with her hands and then proceeding to lick the cum off it, that she could reach. ''I enjoyed it.''

Watching her put on this erotic show got me hard once again in no time. She seemed surprised by this and almost released a genuine laugh. ''You've got quite some stamina.''

''Yeah, I get that a lot.'' I said bashfully.

She leaned forward and took the head of my cock back in her mouth, sucking any cum that leaked from the tip before releasing me and walking over to retrieve her vest. ''That's it for today. Hit the showers now. You stink of sweat and sex. Not a bad combination, but not one I suggest walking into other classes with.''

''Right,'' I said, pulling up my shorts and walking over to the changing room. It wasn't until I got to the entrance that I realized what a big leap this was for me. I didn't feel as self-conscious as before, but there was still part of me that was fearful of something bad or awkward happening.

No, I had to approach this like Calhoun would. Tough and confident, with a can-do attitude. What's the worse that could happen? What's the best that could happen? An all-girl orgy in the showers?

And I just jizzed again. I really need a shower now.

I stepped into the showers to see that the girls were already finished and changed. I guess I did waste a bit of time with Calhoun, not that it was bad time wasted. Once I became noticeable, a few of the other girls noticed me and seemed genuinely surprised to see me there so early. Mulan was the closest to me. ''Hey, are you okay?''

''Yeah, I was just coming to shower with you all…but I can see your finished.''

She seemed disheartened at first, but then smiled warmly. ''Well, don't be a stranger next time. Hope to see you soon.''

''Yeah, you too.'' I said happily as she walked out, along with a few other girls, each of them eyeing me and showing thoughtfulness and happiness at seeing me. I did catch a few of them glancing downstairs, but that was to be expected, and somewhat wanted on the pervy side of me. There's always next time. And at least I made the first step today.

Certain that it was me alone, I stripped down until I was nude and stepped under one of the shower heads, ready to clean myself. Until someone grabbed my hand and spun me around before pinning me to the wall.

Ariel eyed me with great interest, gazing up and down my body. We still had unfinished business to attend to. Not wanting to be outdone, I grabbed her hand and turned the tables, pinning her to the wall while she squealed with delight. I grinded my body against hers, rubbing the tip of my cock over her stomach and gradually lower.

''Scream as loud as you want.'' I whispered huskily in her ear.

''Make me!'' Ariel replied before gasping loudly as I entered her. I reached under her leg and hoisted it up before pounding in and out of her.

Needless to say, it was a very long shower session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Hi, hello, hola. I am sorry that I've been away for a while. I thought that I'd make it up to you all with a new chapter. What did you think of it? I know that Calhoun has been a long requested one and I hope this didn't disappoint. Who is up next? You'll have to wait and see. Thank you all so much for the support and reviews. Ta-ta for now.


	31. Elsa 3

''Geez, what's taking you so long?'' Vanellope scolded down the phone.

''What? A girl can't have a break from a story every once in a while?'' I weakly tried to defend myself, trying to get myself dressed and ready while also taking to the little trouble-maker on the phone.

She was clearly eager to get me to her house so that we could write a brand new Feisty Pants chapter. It'd been a while since we'd done one, the Aunt May story.

Oh…I'm still having wet dreams thinking about that sexy cougar aunt. Whenever I'm not having wet dreams or threesomes with my other sexy cougar aunt Cass. Gosh, I'm turning into a right perv, or was I always like this and I'm just now more accepting of it?

I batted those thoughts aside. ''I promise, I'll be over soon.''

''Good, Ralph said he was ordering pizza. But I told him to wait as I'd be inviting you.''

''Awesome. Wait, does Ralph know why I'm coming over?''

''No, of course not. Like I'm going to tell him about my infamous writing career.''

''So, what do you tell him?''

''That it's none of his bid-ness what you and I do.''

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. ''Okay, as long as you don't hurt his feelings.''

''Hey, that's what siblings do. I bet you and your sister get into scuffles every once in a while.''

I blushed fiercely as naughty thoughts of Elsa drifted into my head. Oh, Vanellope, if only you knew. ''Well, we do like to throw ourselves around the room on occasion.''

I prefer bending her over, but that's besides the point.

Before I became wrapped in those thoughts, Vanellope finished up our conversation. ''Okay, just hurry it up, okay. We've kept our readers waiting long enough.''

''I agree. See ya soon.'' I finished and set my phone into my pocket…only for it to immediately start ringing again. I huffed and answered it so quickly, I didn't even check the caller ID, certain that it was the little scamp. ''You have no patience do you?''

The line was unresponsive at first. ''Is this a bad time?''

''Elsa?'' I gasped startled before coughing. ''Uh, no, no, sorry, I thought you were someone else.''

''Oh, another admirer you were wooing?'' She teased.

''No, not this time. Besides, if I wanted to woo a woman today, you'd be the first one I'd call.'' I said huskily.

''I'm flattered. Are you home at the moment?''

''Yeah, but not for long. I'm going to meet a friend.''

''Oh,'' She seemed disheartened to hear this. I waited to see what she had to say. ''I don't want to keep you then, but…''

''Wait, what? You're here?''

She giggled with enough love to make my heart skip a beat. ''Yes, I'm standing at the door.''

''Then it can wait. I'll just text them to let them know I'll be delayed. I always have time for you, sis.''

''Are mom and dad home?''

I scoffed. ''Are they ever? It's becoming a running gag at this point. I don't think they'll be home for a while either.''

''Good, then come by the front door.''

I felt a little suspicious, wondering what she had up her sleeve, but I decided to roll with it for now and shrugged. ''Sure, give me a few seconds.''

''Of course.''

I quickly cut the call and started to text Vanellope while I was dashing towards the door. I'm sure that she'll understand. She might give me a bit of an earful when I get to her house, but she'll understand, and I'll still make the time for her. I promise her that. But my time with Elsa is precious and I wouldn't want to miss it for the world.

After sending the text, I placed my phone into the pocket of my jeans and hurried to open the door. Once I opened it and saw Elsa standing there by the door, my smile grew wider and wider. She was dressed casual, but still just as lovely as ever.

Once I realised I was staring for too long, I invited her in. Not that I needed to since this was still technically her home whenever not at college. Speaking of which. ''No classes today?'' I asked.

She shook her head as she took her shoes off and turned to me. ''No.''

''What about Merida?''

''Unfortunately, yes. So, I decided to visit you. But if you're busy…''

''No, no, it's fine. I've already texted my friend that I'll be staying a bit longer. It's no sweat.''

She nodded understandingly and eyed me curiously. ''Do I know this friend?''

''Ralph's sister, Vanellope. She's the one who helped us with Esmeralda against Hans.''

''Ah, yes, I remember you telling me about that. You two seem to be hanging around often.''

''Yeah, I think she's starting to see me like a big sister at this point.''

Her eyebrow rose playfully, as if she was being challenged. ''Really?''

''Hey, don't be jealous. You're still my favorite sister!'' I winked.

''Yes, well, our sisterly relationship is a bit more unorthodox compared to others.''

''I guess so, though not in a bad way, right?'' I questioned.

Her confidence and swagger faltered in that moment and she quickly grasped my hands and took them in her own. ''No, not in a bad way at all. I wouldn't change anything.''

''Good, cause neither would I.'' I sighed with relief.

Our foreheads rested against each others and we enjoyed this tender and quiet moment between us. It was nice. There was nothing sensual or erotic about it, not that I minded those aspects, but these lovely moments were moments that I would cherish forever. We opened our eyes and stared into them, realizing how close our bodies were to each other, I heard her breath become raspy and I felt a twitch in my pants.

It looks like it's that time again.

''So, what do you want to do?'' I asked.

''You.'' She said as her hand fell and took hold of my jeans, looking at me lustfully. My smile turned sultry as she dropped her eyes hungrily towards the bulge growing in my jeans.

''Remember, I can't stay long.'' I said, even though I wanted to do this with her all day and night and into next day. Dang it Vanellope, of all the days you had to ask me for help.

''Then we better make this moment count.'' Elsa grinned and began to unbutton my jeans.

As my jeans and boxers hit the floor, my sister stared hard as my cock which sprung free and was already hard as steel. Elsa licked her lips, eyeing my cock hungrily before wrapping her warm hands around it and beginning to stroke me slowly. I moaned before she leaned forward to press her lips against mine, her tongue probing for entrance.

I thrust my hips into her hands, until she was pumping the whole shaft and occasionally reaching under to cup my balls too.

Our kiss deepened and our moans grew louder. Before long, she pulled back. ''My turn.'' Without warning, she reached for the hem of her shirt and threw it off and tossed it away. My mouth dropped when I saw that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Her gorgeous breasts were on display and begging to be shown love and affection.

She gently bit her finger before running it down her topless body. ''Do you know what I want to do with you, Anna?''

''What?'' I said with a weak voice.

''I'm going to get on my knees and suck on your big hard cock..." Her hand cupped her creamy, bouncy breasts seductively. ''Then, I'm going to let you fuck me, however you want, until I'm screaming and begging for more. Then, you're going to cum all over me, and making me your slutty sister.''

My legs were growing weak and I was surprised that I hadn't erupted from her words and sexy show. She then proceeded to pull her pants down, as well as her panties, a bit of wetness dripping from the fabric. Was she thinking about this on the way here? She must have been waiting for this all day. I'm not going to disappoint her.

''Fuck me, Anna.'' She cooed erotically as she stood in all of her glory before me. I just nodded, unable to believe my luck that I could have a sister so sweet and loving, and yet so passionate and hot at the same time.

I proceeded to practically rip my shirt off as she slowly and very sexily walked over to me until our breasts were pushed together. My hands lightly brushed over her lips as she breathed on my neck while I caressed her smooth skin.

"You want me to suck your big cock, sister?" She purred erotically, in a low, hungry tone. Her eyes flared as we stared at each other.

''Yes, get on your knees.'' I ordered.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. After that, she gets on her knees in front of me, wiggles her ass to get me more excited and opens her mouth.

My sister shuffled a little closer on her knees so that the head of my cock rubbed against her lips. She kept her eyes locked with mine. Elsa worked one hand up and down the solid shaft as she guided it across her lips and cheeks, smearing her face with some of my precum.

Just seconds later, my eyes rolled shut and I groaned in pleasure as Elsa parted her lips and slid my pulsing cock into her hot, wet mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" I groaned as I felt her warm mouth envelope my solid shaft, and her tongue start working it's magic on me.

She clamped her lips tightly around the thick shaft and slowly slid more and more into her mouth as she alternated between sucking hard and letting her tongue swirl all around. One of her slender hands began to squeeze the base as she was trying to stuff as much of my ten and a half inch cock into her mouth as she could, slowly bobbing back and forth, sucking as hard as she could when only the thick head filled her mouth, and moaning softly around the solid shaft when she felt the tip brush against the back of her throat.

Again and again, my sister slowly and seductively worked her mouth up and down my cock, sucking forcefully and noisily as her hand jacked my dick into her mouth, until she slowly pulled her plump lips all the way up the pulsing, hard shaft and held them around the thick head. She was clearly letting her tongue swirl passionately all around it as her cheeks hollowed repeatedly as she sucked on the thick head as hard as she could, before she seductively dragged her soft lips over the head, pulling my cock from her mouth and then snaked her tongue out to dance around the sensitive tip before licking her way down.

She detached her mouth momentarily, before letting her tongue play with my balls. She quickly enveloped each within her mouth, moaning a low-hum as she sucked gently on each, her hand still pumping gently up and down the shaft, spreading her saliva all over it. I breathed heavier and lifted one hand to begin stroking her hair.

"Elsa!" He said with a shudder.

She smiled up at me before she wrapped her lips around the head again, and sucked hard. ''Are you enjoying this?'' She purred. Her fist moved a little quicker. ''Are you enjoying your dirty sister's mouth wrapped around your big dick?''

Once again I could only moan in response. She smiled and parted her lips while simultaneously jacking her fist furiously and tightly up and down. She sank her mouth down as much of the shaft as she could, pressing it hard against her throat before she enthusiastically began to bob her head back and forth, up and down my cock.

She was blowing my mind today, literally and figuratively.

The room was filled by the illicit sound of her loud oral suction as she sucked me like her life depended on it.

"Do you like sucking my cock, sis?" I growled, testing to see if this was okay to say with her. "Do you like having my cock in your mouth?"

Elsa moaned softly as she nodded as best as she could around her mouthful of hard cock, before she sucked extra hard and once more slid her luscious lips down to meet her hand as it pumped.

"Mmmm, I love sucking your cock." She panted as her eyes gleamed. "It's so big and hard, and it feels so good filling my mouth. You make me so wet, Anna."

She went back to deepthroating me inch by inch. Again and again, she bobbed her head back and forth, sucking loudly and lewdly.

"Are you going to cum for me, Anna?" She asked, panting heavily, her smooth cheeks red as her hand continued to fly up and down my saliva-soaked dick.

"Fuck, if you keep doing that I will" I groaned and she smiled with happy anticipation.

"Do you want to cum in my mouth? Or on my face?" She stuck her tongue out and flicked the head of my cock on it a few times.

''I'm so close.'' I said.

Hearing that, she then took as much of me as she could in her mouth. Her soft lips wrapped around my shaft, before forcing it all down her tight throat. Gagging loudly, she pulled back, her eyes watered and her cheeks turned bright red. I was about to comfort her and ask if she was okay, before she quickly buried it deep into her mouth and throat again with no sign of hesitation.

I groaned loudly which inspired her to suck harder, knowing that I was on the verge. My hips began to buck wildly as I was fucking her mouth as she eagerly bobbed her head up and down. ''I'm cumming!'' I shouted.

My cock twitched once and then exploded into her mouth. She sealed her lips around the shaft and did her best to swallow every last drop while I moaned deeply in immense pleasure.

After cleaning up my mess, she got up. ''Your bedroom now!''

''Lead the way.''

In seconds, we sprinted to the bedroom and more specifically the bed. I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her naked body close to my own, with my hard cock rubbing against her stomach.

''Lie down.'' She instructed.

I lay with my back on the bed, resting my head against the headboard. I waited in anticipation as she slowly, sexily, and teasingly swayed over, completely naked, to the side of the bed. Without saying a word, or really needing to, she knelt over me and scooted over until her body was hovering above my own. One slender leg flew over my stomach, as she sat along my stomach. Her drenched pussy was grinding along my ab muscles while her hands cupped my breasts and my cock poked against her ass cheeks.

I felt like I had died and gone to heaven as she rode me without fully riding me…yet. She reached beneath her with her hand and once again wrapped her slender fingers around my wet hard cock. She positioned it directly beneath her burning-hot pussy.

''Fuck me.'' I gasped.

''That was the idea.'' Elsa smirked before she pushed herself down onto my big cock, and then gasped as the head suddenly pushed inside of her. Inch by inch, she took all of it deeply and fully.

"Oh, fuck! That feels good." She breathed heavily.

With that, my sister started riding, raising herself up and down my shaft.

My hands immediately reached up to cup her full breasts, rubbing and caressing them as she bounced on top of me. Elsa began to slowly rock her hips back and forth, gently sliding my cock almost out of her tight pussy before pushing back down, then rotating her hips, working her pussy in a hot circle.

We both moaned as she slowly began to move her hips a little faster.

''Do you like riding your sister, Elsa?'' I grunted, pushing my hips upwards to fuck her harder.

''Fuck yes, I love it!'' She cried out, closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. I could get myself off just with that image alone, and later tonight, I would.

I grabbed her hips and rammed into her faster until she was bouncing up and down faster than before. My body was thick with sweat and her own juices splashing and spraying all over me.

''Fuck me! Fuck me harder!'' She moaned.

Spurred on by his words, I drove my hard penis in and out of her pussy eagerly. The springiness of the mattress helped us to bounce and make things comfortable no matter how hard I thrusted and she bounced. She slammed herself down hard, making the bed beneath us squeak.

I fucked her balls deep, and her eyes sparkled as we smiled and moaned, neither of us wanting this lustful, passionate moment to end any time soon.

''Anna! Anna!'' She then leaned down and locked eyes with me, our lips inches apart. "You can have me whenever you want me, I'll suck your big dick as much as you want, whenever and wherever you want and you can fuck me as much as you want too!"

I grabbed her hair, gripping it tightly before swooping in to kiss her, giving her my response.

"Then ride my cock like you mean it." I growled and then slapped her ass firmly.

She screamed with delight as I spanked her over and over again, matching the rhythm of my thrusts. The bed rocked back and forth, shaking violently, however the sound was barely heard beneath my sister's loud, lust filled moans of pleasure as she rode me. I lifted my head and took each of her hard, sensitive nipples into my mouth, biting and sucking each as I squeezed her breasts.

Our bodies were drenched in sweat by this point and I had no idea how we lasted this long, but I could tell we were both on the verge and about to let loose. The passion was ignited and would never die out. Only Elsa could go this far with me, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Well, actually, I would love it if other girls could last as long with me, but that's a matter for another day.

I lift her up and make her lie across the bed on her back, with her hair falling over the edge of the bed, her gorgeously sexy legs locked around my waist and she passionately dragged her nails down my back while I relentlessly pounded her. Her breasts shook and rolled around her chest as she bucked her hips excitedly up to meet each of my powerful thrusts.

We kissed as I continued to drive my cock hard into her. She scratched down my back so hard, I hissed slightly in pain, but I didn't mind and we were too lost in the moment to care. We were wild animals in heat and weren't going to stop for nothing, not even the end of the world.

I began to breath heavier. My balls slapped hard and fast into her ass as I drove my penis deep into her relentlessly. ''Elsa, I'm going to cum.''

''Do it!'' She said heatedly. ''Cum all over your sister!''

Our hips bucked as I trusted frenziedly, losing my rhythm as I felt myself about to let loose once again, but I didn't want to before Elsa. She screamed as she raked her fingers hard down my back, most certainly leaving even more red marks. But it was worth it knowing that I was bringing her this much pleasure.

''I'm cumming!'' She screamed and in seconds, I felt herself gush all over me, encouraging me to finish up.

I pulled out and both our hands went to my cock, pumping it until finally jets of cum flew all over Elsa. It had been pent up and this was going to cover her completely, gushing over her face and hot body.

After that, I finally collapsed on top of her. We both breathed heavily, enjoying the moment as we held our sticky bodies together and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

''Was that worth the wait?'' I asked her in between the kisses.

She rubbed a bit of my cum from her breasts up with her finger and then licked it clean. ''So worth it, sis.''

''I love it when you call me that.'' I caught her lips with my own as we started to make out again.

''Anna? Do you hear that?''

I reluctantly stopped and listened. That's when I heard my phone ringing. ''Vanellope! I forgot! Oh, she's going to be pissed!'' I groaned.

Elsa giggled lightly. ''You get yourself cleaned up and go. I won't keep you from your friends.''

''Thanks,'' I replied before nodding towards the shower. ''Want to shower together?''

She stared at me. ''Really? We're doing this again. We know how this will go.''

''I know, that's why I asked.'' I winked.

''You are incorrigible.'' She said before we both hurried towards the shower.

Sorry Vanellope, I promise I won't keep you waiting for too much longer.


	32. Pocahontas

You know what’s better than the sound of me making Elsa screaming in pleasure in the shower?

Hearing it another five times.

We only stopped when the water started to run cold and we knew that we would have to get out eventually. I would have been completely fine with us taking it back to the bedroom to continue, but I’m certain that Vanellope was still trying to reach me, so I thought that maybe now was the time to finally get my butt into gear and head over to her house.

I stepped out first and quickly retrieved a towel. Elsa was not too far behind and I waited a second just so I could watch her. Her gorgeous, creamy body took my breath away every time. Rushing up to her, I wrapped the towel around both of us and pulled her close to me. She smiled amusedly. ‘’You know there’s more than one towel right?’’

‘’I know, but I want to share with you.’’ I said with a cute smile, hoping to win her over.

She rolled her eyes and brushed her nose against mine. We shared a laugh and I moved the towel around to dry her bodies. I might have dileberatly stroked my hand over her body a few times, gliding my fingers over her breasts and ass, but judging by the sly smile on her face, she didn’t seem to mind. In fact I say she enjoyed it just as much as I did.

‘’You’re beautiful.’’ We both said at the same time as we gazed at each other.

Giving me a warm smile, she tilted her head. ‘’You need to visit Pixar again soon. Merida is dying to catch up.’’

‘’Catch up in the shower or catch up in general?’’ I joked, earning a soft smack on my arm from my sister. ‘’Just kidding, I’d like to see her again too. You two are adorable together.’’

‘’Thank you.’’ Elsa said. ‘’I would like for you to come along on another date.’’

I pondered for a moment. ‘’How about a cinema trip?’’

‘’That sounds like fun. Perhaps you can bring Rapunzel along too?’’

My heart skipped a beat as I remembered our mentioning of double date before and the possibility of a foursome. Hey, I haven’t had one yet, so cut my pervy mind some slack. And I think Elsa noticed my shy look because she ended up chuckling and arching her brow at me. ‘’What are you thinking about?’’

I shrugged. ‘’Oh nothing, just remembering the picture you sent to me and Rapunzel before.’’

‘’Only because of the video you two sent me.’’

‘’After the blowjob video you filmed for her. Your idea.’’

She rolled her eyes. ‘’Yes, well, everyone had fun.’’

‘’Yes, we did.’’ I grinned and started to plant soft kisses along her neck, feeling her body shiver against mine.

A moan escaped me when she grabbed my shaft and slowly started to stroke it, not forgetting to also reach under to rub my balls too. ‘’I don’t want to miss a spot. You’re still wet.’’

She shuddered when my finger brushed against her dripping pussy. ‘’So are you.’’

She leaned into my body, pressing hers against mine and rested her head on my shoulder as I teased her more. I loved taking the inititave with her and our bodies started to grind against each other under the towel. She gasped and stared me in my eyes, making me melt. ‘’Haven’t you got a friend waiting for you?’’

I finally stopped tormenting her, knowing she was right. ‘’Yeah, Vanellope is probably going to kill me when I see her.’’

Elsa huffed and kissed me gently. ‘’She’ll have to get passed me first.’’

‘’Are you sure you want to do that? She’s a wild one.’’

‘’Not as wild as I can be with you.’’

‘’Oh, did you just admit you’re wild?’’

She gently pushed me out of her grip, the towel dropping to the floor. ‘’Get out of here before she files a missing persons report.’’

I pouted and stuck my tongue out at her. This gave her the chance to lean forward and wrap her lips around my tongue, sucking before swooping in for a full-blown French kiss. We moaned in each other’s mouths and couldn’t keep our hands off each other. My cock was leaking once again and rubbing against her stomach and I could smell her arousal returning even after our wash. I reckon if our kiss lasted a little longer I could break her.

We pulled apart and she turned around and bent down to pick up the towel on the floor. This gave me a mouthwatering view of her behind. I couldn’t resist teasing her more and she gasped when I brought my hand down to playfully spank her.

She looked over her shoulder at me with a shocked expression, but still stayed down. I winked at her. ‘’Do you want me to kiss it better?’’

‘’You’d like that wouldn’t you?’’ She replied and wiggled her ass at me.

‘’I know you would too.’’ I said and before she could say anything else, I got on my knees and placed my hands on her ass cheeks. She gripped the sink but kept in place, as if expecting this to happen. I dived right in, running my tongue along her glistening pussy and then up to her ass, probing her backdoor. Elsa bucked her hips back into my face, clearly wanting more.

After a few minutes of enjoying her taste and listening to her moans, I moved up. She whimpered at the lose of contact but then let out another lustful groan when she felt me guiding my cock over her ass. I thrust my hips forward slowly, running my cock in between her ass cheeks and loving the feeling. I wanted to have a bit more fun with her. ‘’You know Elsa, you’re right. I should go now. I don’t want to keep Vanellope waiting…’’

‘’Anna,’’ Elsa snapped, looking over her shoulder at me. ‘’If you don’t start fucking me now, I swear I’ll…’’

‘’Fucking you where?’’ I pushed the tip of my cock inside of her pussy, just enough to get a reaction out of her before pulling out and then slowly entering her ass.

Her body shivered and she bit her bottom lip. ‘’Anywhere. Please, I just need your big cock inside of me.’’

‘’How can I resist my sexy sister.’’ I said, my tone dripping with seduction before I started to thrust into her ass, pounding frantically as I grabbed her waist. Elsa was moaning delightfully as I fucked her harder and faster.

XXX

‘’Geez, I was wondering if you were very gonna answer me!’’ Vanellope said on the other line as I rushed down the street, keeping the phone next to my ear with my shoulder as I adjusted my jumper. There was a bit of a cold chill in the air today.

‘’I’m really sorry, I got…distracted.’’ I admitted.

I heard a playful scoff come from the little troublemaker. ‘’By distraction, do you mean you were with a lady?’’

My face flushed red as the image of a naked Elsa strutted into my mind, beckoning me to take her in a hot and passionate embrace. I gulped. ‘’N-no.’’

Great work, Anna. Hopefully I’ll never become accomplice to a murder because I am the worst liar.

Another giggle came from Vanellope. ‘’Whatever, just don’t get distracted again. We have a story to update. We’ve kept people waiting for too long.’’

‘’I know. I promise, no more distractions.’’ Although she couldn’t see me, I still crossed my fingers over my heart. At least now I’m out of the house and can’t be smitten by Elsa’s beauty, even if the sound of her voice still filled my heart with love. I put my phone back in my pocket and hurried to Vanellope’s house as quick as I could.

I figured that I could take a shortcut through the park and make double the time.

Despite the cold, the sun was still out and shining up above, giving the park beautiful scenery about it. The flowers swayed in the wind and I loved the shadows cast from the large trees in all directions. In the distance, as I walked further away from the crowded sidewalks by the roads, the sound of nature overwhelmed me. The birds were singing happily and I laughed at memories of a school trip I once went on. Somehow, Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora all got into a contest to see who could sing and attract the most animals. I don’t know how they were able to accomplish it, but it ended up a tie. Not that I was keeping count, I was too busy being in love with their voices.

I wandered around for a bit. This park was a lot bigger than I remember, and the longer I followed the path, the harder it got to remember where I was going. Before long, I started to fear that I was lost. Am I really that bad with directions?

Eventually, I was surrounded by nothing but greenery and trees, there wasn’t another person in sight and I have to admit, it did feel slightly eerie to be walking around. Hopefully I don’t end up lost here until night, then I’d really be in trouble.

I stumbled around for what felt like half an hour before I heard a strange sound.

Actually, the sound really wasn’t that strange, by this point, it was actually quite familiar to me. It was the muffled sound of a woman trying to supress moans of pleasure. I can’t believe how I’ve become so used to sex now that I can make that distinction.

Wait, what? There’s someone moaning in the middle of a park in the middle of the day?

Against my better judgement, I followed the sound too curious to just leave and not know what it was. I kept my eyes peeled in case the person spotted me before I spotted them and I ended up having the police called on me.

Stepping around a large tree, I froze and my jaw almost dropped to the ground when I saw an amazing sight.

Standing up against the tree was a student from my school, Pocahontas, keeping her hand over her mouth to quieten her moans while her skirts was down by her ankles and another woman kneeling down to eat her out. The other person I recognised as another schoolmate and Pocahontas’s best friend, Nakoma. As she sucked on her friend’s pussy, occasionally licking and causing wetness to dribble down the sides of her mouth, Pocahontas thread her fingers through Nakoma’s hair and tried to not collapse under the pleasure.

Okay, catching Belle masturbating in the school library was one thing, but this? This was two incredibly beautiful women making love in a very public place with the very real chance of someone stumbling around and catching them. Hell, I stumbled around and caught them!

I should have walked away and left them to enjoy themselves in peace and solitude, but, you all know by this point that I seem to think with my penis first whenever I’m in awe of a sexy woman. I could feel my jeans tightening. But, it seems that I walked in at the end of their love session, because Pocahontas finally let out a cry of pleasure, biting down on her hand as she gushed over Nakoma’s face.

Her friend continued to hold her, keeping the free-spirited woman up while she cleaned her out. ‘’So much for keeping quiet.’’ She teased.

Pocahontas breathed heavily and pulled Nakoma up, keeping a finger under her wet chin and then kissed her passionately. ‘’You were louder.’’

‘’No one around to prove it.’’ Nakoma replied.

That was my cue to leave. They wanted privacy, so I’ll give them privacy.

I have to admit, it was a cute scene. I had seen Pocahontas and Nakoma together a few times, but I always just took them for good friends. Then again, I think it’s just a lesbian curse that we never know if women show attraction to one another until fingernails are clipped.

While Nakoma liked to keep to herself at school, Pocahontas was definitely the risk taker. It’s funny because she’s one of those rare people I know who can be quiet and yet such a show off at the same time. And I mean show off in the good way. Only ever to prove a point if someone tries to bring her or others down. She’d never let anyone tell her what to do or what she can’t do, and I admired her for that.

Anyways, I’ve been staring for too long, I need to find a way out of this park before I stumble into Narnia.

5 minutes soon became 10 minutes, then 15 and…okay, I’m lost. I have no idea how to get out of here.

It got so bad that I accidently tripped and fell into a large hedge bush. I cried out in surprise and ended up getting myself tangled in a mess.

After a few attempts I freed myself, though I had a few twigs and leaves stuck in my hair and under my shirt. ‘’Vanellope, I hope that this new chapter is worth this.’’ I ended up coughing a small twig.

‘’Do you need help?’’ A voice startled me.

I jumped and turned, only to be greeted by the wonderful sight of Pocahontas looking at me curiously.

‘’Oh, Pocahontas? Hi, I didn’t know you were here.’’ I said, pretending that the last time I saw her wasn’t seeing her best friend going down on her in front of a tree.

‘’Hello Anna,’’ she smiled pleasantly, probably causing me to have a great big goofy smile on my face. ‘’May I ask what you’re doing?’’

‘’Well, I’m not lost or anything like that…’’ I pretended to know what I was doing. ‘’I was just going to visit a friend and thought that I’d take a shortcut and now it’s not really much of a shortcut because I would have been there if I just took the long way round but I thought about going through here and now I don’t know if I’m going straight or round or backwards or…’’

‘’You’re lost.’’

‘’I’m lost.’’ I frowned.

She laughed, but not at me, more with me. ‘’I figured as much as soon as I saw you stumble out of that bush like a raccoon.’’

‘’Hey, I like raccoons.’’

Pocahontas then looked at me very curiously before glancing around the area, as if checking to see if there was anyone else nearby. I couldn’t help but gulp at the gesture, feeling that she knew more about something than I did. ‘’Are you alone?’’ She finally asked me.

I nodded. ‘’Yeah, I wouldn’t like it if I got someone else lost too.’’ Hoping to keep my innocent act going, I played dumb. ‘’Are you alone?’’

She narrowed her eyes at me. ‘’Why would you ask me that?’’

A shiver ran up my spine. ‘’I…I just thought…well, just curious, is all.’’

‘’That is curious,’’ she said while walking a bit closer to me. When she was right in front of me, it finally dawned on me just how tall she was. I felt weak in my eyes when I had to look up to meet her amazing eyes. Tall women are dreamy. Okay, all women are dreamy, but I need times where I have to focus on the specifics. ‘’It’s curious because you should already know the answer to that question.’’

I felt a lump in my throat as I ended up backing into a tree and Pocahontas now had me trapped. ‘’W-w-w-what do you mean?’’

She smirked. ‘’Because I saw you watching Nakoma and me earlier.’’

If there’s any job I can do worse than liar, it’s ninja.

‘’Pocahontas, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to…it was just…I just…’’

I was only stopped when she pressed a finger against my lips to silence me. ‘’Don’t be sorry, it’s the risk we took having sex in the open. I’m just glad the only one who saw us was you and not someone like Gaston.’’

We both grimaced at the thought, causing us both to laugh and I felt a bit more at ease seeing that she was surprisingly okay with me catching her in the act. However, she still didn’t back again, in fact, she took another step closer. ‘’So, where is Nakoma anyway?’’ I asked.

‘’She had to go home. But I like taking long walks and enjoying nature.’’

‘’Yeah, nature is pretty.’’ I smiled.

‘’Have you ever had sex in a public place, Anna?’’

‘’Well, at a local swimming pool I…wait, what?’’ I stuttered, not really getting her question at first.

She barely batted an eye and appeared so at ease. ‘’What? It’s just a question.’’

‘’A bit of a personal one though.’’

‘’As personal as you watching my friend and I?’’

I hesitated. ‘’Touché.’’ Going back to her question, I thought it through carefully. ‘’Well, a few public places where we could be caught, but never actually in the open like you just now.’’

‘’That’s a shame. I think it’s wonderful. It’s freeing and gives a certain exhilaration. As long as all partners involved are happy with it.’’

‘’I guess so,’’ I licked my dry lips and hoped that my bulge wasn’t about to press against her leg as she took another step closer. Our breasts were so close to touching, I almost leaned forward to make contact. It didn’t help that she had one of the biggest busts of all the girls at my school, probably the biggest. ‘What…how do you know I’m not a virgin?’’

She smiled and then made my breath halt by brushing a loose strand of hair off my face and behind my ear. ‘’Who wouldn’t want to be with you?’’

Something about how confidently she said that caused my body to grow warm. And not in the arousal warm, I mean the sincere warm. That was a lovely, genuine bit of praise that really made me feel validated. I couldn’t help but smile gratefully at her for that comment. ‘’Thank you.’’

‘’Do you want to try?’’

‘’Try what?’’

‘’Sex in public…now.’’

At this point, I should time myself. See how long it takes when meeting a girl to go from hello to fuck me! I stuttered once again. ‘’What about Nakoma?’’

‘’You should have said something when she was hear.’’

Damn it, I mean…

‘’I mean, would she be okay with this? I don’t want to do anything that would upset either of you.’’

‘’It’s fine, we’re friends. Sometimes we share,’’ She winked. ‘’But sometimes, we like to do our own thing.’’

I slowly nodded and then couldn’t help but look around to make sure that no one else was watching us.

Noticing this, Pocahontas cupped my face with her hand. ‘’You don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable…’’

I wouldn’t say I was uncomfortable. By now, I’m pretty much up for trying anything. The idea of sex out in a natural environment did sound quite kinky. And the chance to be with Pocahontas…there is no way I’m saying no to this. I look at her, burning with assurance. ‘’I want you.’’

A sexy smirk was plastered on her face as she dropped to her knees before I could catch my breath. My body trembled as she quickly worked to undo the belt around my jeans before pulling them down. Her smile widened when she saw the massive bulge in my boxers, happy to see her and also happy to feel her long, soft fingers rub over it, getting me more excited.

‘’Please,’’ I moaned. ‘’I’m already worked up from watching you.’’

‘’Just having a feel to see what I’m dealing with,’’ She replied before finally pulling down my boxers and allowing my hard shaft to spring upwards. Her eyes widened at the sight. ‘’And it seems that I’m dealing with a lot.’’

‘’Can you handle it?’’

She answered me by gripping the base of the shaft and moving her head forward so that my cock could slide into her open, eager mouth. I gasped and placed my hands on the back of her head. She reached around to cup my ass and urged me to thrust harder while she sucked me skilfully.

I was so enraptured with the pleasure that I couldn’t even feel the cold chill of the wind around my legs as Pocahontas bobbed up and down on my cock faster, worshipping it. ‘’Oh yes.’’ I moaned.

She also moaned on my cock in response. After that, she pulled me out of her mouth and then ran her lips along the full length of the shaft, kissing and licking it. Everything else around me was no longer a concern of mine. We could have had a watchful crowd and I wouldn’t have cared. Feeling her lips move down to suck tenderly on my balls made me feel like I was on cloud nine.

She slid my cock back into her mouth as she said, bobbing on it hungrily, slowly taking more and more in her mouth with each forward bob.

‘’You seem to be enjoying this, Anna.’’ She said and licked my shaft and moved down to my balls again.

‘’You have no idea.’’ I groaned as she took one of my balls in her mouth.

Giving me a sexy, low moan, she moved her tongue back up my hard shaft and took me back in my mouth. She sucked for a couple of minutes, taking almost the entire shaft in her mouth before stopping for a moment. ‘’Let’s up this.’’

‘’How do you mean?’’ I breathed heavily, only to almost lose it again when she removed her shirt to reveal her full breasts. She had no bra. Then again, considering what she and Nakoma were doing, I don’t think she came with the intention of wearing one. Their size was incredible, giggling naturally with every movement. ‘’Wow.’’

‘’I’ve seen you staring at them.’’ She said before guiding my cock between her breasts. The feeling was unbelievable, as if it was being pressed between two soft pillows.

I moaned as I slowly began to fuck her boobs, thrusting my hips wildly while she held them together. Whenever the tip got close to her face, she would tilt her head to lick the tip when it came within reach. Wanting more, I bent down and started to thrust harder, until the head of my cock was now close enough for her to suck on. She got the message and started to suck on the tip while I felt her breasts massage my cock. 

‘’This feels incredible,’’ I said as I looked down at her. ‘’I don’t know how much longer I can last.’’

Hearing this, Pocahontas finally let go of me and sat on the ground, quickly removing her skirt and spreading her legs as wide as possible, inviting me while I stared agape. ‘’Shove that big cock in me."

‘’You really want it badly.’’ I said, moving between her legs with a smug smile.

"I need it."

‘’Me too.’’ I started to rub my cock up and down her pussy. The teasing was driving us both crazy. She was so wet. Though, it shouldn’t have surprised me with what she was doing before, and what I was doing with Elsa before that.

I finally slid my cock inside her. She cried out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around my waist as I filled her completely. ‘’Your so big.’’ She moaned as I fucked her as hard and as fast as I could. I slid in and out of her, wet slapping noises probably echoed around the park and like before Pocahontas was trying to keep her breathing and moans below an audible level. However, that was growing more difficult as I pumped into her with increased force.

I was hitting her deeper while she spread her legs wider, holding me in place to stop me from getting away. Like I had any intention of running away now. My only regret was not stepping in sooner when Nakoma was around. But, that can be a story for another day. For now, I want to put all my focus and love on Pocahontas.

"Oh yes, fuck me." She yelled, wanting to feel me slam into her, to have me fuck her like there was no tomorrow.

My hands clenched the ground tighter, digger up grass while she bucked under my body. Pocahontas was right, there was something special about doing this in such a public place.

Wanting help her reach peak pleasure, I grabbed her legs and lifted them up together. I knew that she was flexible, so she wasn’t uncomfortable in this new position. Actually, by the way her mouth was open letting out silent screams and her eyes rolled in the back of her head, she seemed to enjoy this more. She grabbed my shirt, forcing me to lean forward and slam my cock deeper, reaching new depths, pumping in and out of her.

‘’I take it this is your favorite position.’’ I asked.

‘’Well…’’ She then quickly nudged me away so that she could free herself. I watched as she turned around, getting on her hands and knees and assuming a doggy style position. I was gobsmacked, not able to believe my eyes. Her behind was absolute perfection. She was already perfection, but now more so. She looked over her shoulder and grinned. ‘’It looks like you enjoy this position too.’’

‘’Maybe.’’ I teased, moving behind her. I reached around with one hand to cup her huge breasts before sliding in and resumed fucking me, hard and deep.

"Oh yes, harder." She moaned, her orgasm building quickly.

"You going to come for me?" I asked 

"Yes, so close."

"Come for me." I ordered, pounding her harder than ever, wanting to bring her over the edge and give her all the enjoyment and pleasure that she deserved. She was barely able to keep balance on all fours. 

"Oh fuck, I'm so close." She declared.

To make sure she truly reached the highs of ecastcy, I ended up pulling her back until I was lying on the ground and she was on top of me, riding me reverse cowgirl style. She whimpered as she bounced up and down, her body so close to eruption. For added effect, I reached down to rub her clit. Her wetness sprinkled everywhere as she screamed, her orgasm exploding before her very eyes. I continued to fuck her and gently rub her clit as she literally rode out her orgasm on me.

She almost rolled off of me and onto her side. Luckily, I caught her while sliding my cock back in her and fucking her throughout her orgasm.

When she was finally done, I rolled her onto the ground as carefully as I could. My thrusts slowed to a crawl until I stopped completely while remaining inside of her. My own orgasm wasn’t too far off, but I wanted to give her a moment of respite first. She looked over at me before surprising me by grabbing my hair firmly and pulling me in for our first kiss. It was sexy but intimate, the way I like it best.

The next thing I knew, she rolled me over so that I was on my back and she took my cock, shiny with her wetness, back in her mouth. She tried to devour my entire cock while I moaned in response. I grabbed her hair this time and shoved my cock as far down her throat as I could, until her nose was touching my belly and my balls brushed her chin. She gagged briefly, breathing through my nose.

When she released me, she started to stroke the shaft relentlessly while leaning down to lick and suck my balls again. I was utterly entranced by her mouth work.

She played with me for a few more minutes before looking up at me. ‘’I want you to fuck my ass.’’

I smiled. ‘’It’s like you read my mind.’’

She quickly got into position. I moved behind her, rubbing my hands along her perfectly sculpted behind before settling my hands on her hips. I slowly started to enter her. Though she was tighter than Elsa, the lubrication on my cock was more than enough to help me ease into her.

‘’Oh yes.’’ We both moaned in unison.

Soon, it was easy for me to start fucking her hard and fast with no concern for hurting her in any way. I was pounding her, with the occasional spank to really get her going. I grabbed her hair firmly as I slammed into her. As her screams grew louder, my spanks were harder, and the hair tugging was rougher. We didn’t really care that we were being loud. All that mattered to us was this moment.

Unfortunately, all good moments must come to an end. I knew that as soon as I felt my orgasm about to race through me. ‘’I’m gonna cum!’’ I cried out.

Just then, she moved away so that I slid out of her. She turned, helped me to stand up straight before stroking my cock with her hand, jerking me off. I was about to question her, but my moans overwhelmed me. With her other hand, she reached underneath her large breasts to hoist them up before aiming the tip of my cock at them. My cum then splattered over her breasts, coating them in the sticky fluid while we both watched on with a smile.

I breathed heavily as she finally let go of me. ‘’That was…’’

‘’I told you it would be fun.’’ She said while walking over, an obvious limp in her step, and retrieved her clothes. She didn’t even clean herself before putting her shirt back on. ‘’And we weren’t caught.’’

‘’I hope not.’’ I said while pulling my boxers and jeans up, fumbling around a bit as my cock refused to be confined. 

‘’I’m very vigilante. I can tell.’’ Then, she pointed behind me and I turned to see the park exit…wait, what?

‘’The exit was right there!’’ I gasped.

‘’Now you are not lost.’’ Pocahontas laughed. 

I couldn’t help but laugh too. I think this is an occasion where I can be happy that I was lost, because what I stumbled into was well worth it. I turned around to Pocahontas. ‘’I need to hurry, I’ve got a friend who probably thinks I’ve been abducted by aliens at this point.’’

‘’See you at school.’’ She waved before turning around to leave. Before she stepped out of view completely, she looked back at me with a smirk. ‘’If Nakoma and I decide to come back here, we’ll remember to invite you.’' 

I smiled and waved back. ‘’Thank you, that would be nice.’’ For a split second, I was innocent and thought she just meant it as a friendly gesture, but then the sexy implications entered my mind and my face turned as red as my hair.

Afraid I would ramble on, I hurried out of the park, happy to finally be free and a step closer to Vanellope and Ralph’s house.

Speaking of, I heard my phone ringing once again. I reached into my pocket, got it and answered. ‘’Hello?’’

‘’You were distracted again weren’t you?’’ Vanellope questioned.

‘’…Maybe…’’


	33. Valkyrie

''Well, look who finally showed up.'' Vanellope said sarcastically with a mouth full of pizza as she opened the front door to her house.

I stepped inside, greeted by the smell of cheesy pizza. ''I am so sorry I'm late. I got…''

''Distracted.'' She shrugged. ''No biggie, you're here now. Though next time give me a warning so that I know that I can scoff this pizza to myself.''

I smiled at her. At least she was understanding of me. ''Thanks.'' I glanced around the house, met with silence. ''Is Ralph not home?''

Her smile dropped a little bit as she led me to her bedroom. ''He was. But then he got called to a meet up with Hans the douche.''

My mood deflated instantly as soon as I heard that name, even if Vanellope's nickname for him almost made me snicker. ''Why does Ralph hang around with him? He has to know that he's trouble. Especially after he tried to blackmail Esmeralda before.''

''Trust me, he does. I think my brother thinks that he just has to be part of that group. I don't like it, and he doesn't like it either, but it's what he feels.''

I wish there was a way for me to convince Ralph that he doesn't have to be part of that group. He's a hundred times the man that Gaston and Hans are. My heart reached out to that lovable giant, hoping that one day he wouldn't feel the need to be with them. Vanellope and I entered her bedroom and she took a seat in front of her computer with me by her side.

I turned to my little companion. ''So, who are we going to do today?''

She smirked. ''I'd make a joke, but that'd be too easy. And I'm feeling in a Marvel mood today.''

''Oh? How come?''

''Had a Marathon recently. Seriously, those films are like going to Church every Sunday. You miss one and you get the followers banging on your door to tell you that you're a beginner of the end times.''

I rolled my eyes. ''It's not like that.''

''Honey, there ain't nothing worse than a fanboy with their pants in a twist.''

I became slightly worried about that statement. ''You haven't had any of those kind of creeps pick on you?''

She shrugged her shoulders. ''Not personally, only over the Internet. They can't do much. Plus, if they try anything, I can just find their address and then mail their inappropriate messages to me to their mothers.''

''Damn, you are good,'' I cheered and held out my fist so that we could bump them together.

The little troublemaker snickered before turning to the computer. ''Okay, we need a new chapter up. Who could be next?''

''Which film did you reach?''

''Oh, all of them. Well, not Black Panther yet. I just got up to Thor Ragnarok.''

I considered our options. ''Well, if we're going for the new Thor film, then that would mean Feisty Pants gets with…'' My mouth went dry as the visionary image of Valkyrie came striding into my thoughts. I needed to fan myself and stop my knees from buckling at the thought of her. Strong, badass and absolutely gorgeous. I could melt in a puddle if I was just in her presence.

''Looks like someone has an idea.'' Vanellope teased.

I turned to her flustered. ''Well…I wouldn't be opposed to getting with Valkyrie…'' I paused when I realized my error. ''I mean, Feisty pants gets with Valkyrie.''

''Is there a difference?''

''I…uh…''

She waved her hand and laughed. ''I'm teasing. Self-inserts in fanfics aren't anything new, sista.''

''I know, but I just don't want it all to come across as too much of a self-indulgent fantasy. You know? We still need to keep things fun an realistic.''

She raised her brow at me. ''In the first chapter, our OC got into a threesome with Black Widow and Scarlet Witch.''

''Well, nothing in canon has said that those two haven't had something behind the scenes. We're just adding to the universe.'' I explained. ''Besides, we can't just have it be all-smut. I think readers like to also follow the characters as well. It makes everything more fun. Instead of jumping right into it with characters going at it, we still like to see the relationships develop and…''

''Are we going to have them screwing today or not?'' She interrupted.

I huffed. ''You have no patience.''

''Says the girl who got distracted on the way here.''

''You're never going to forgive me for that, are you?''

''I won't be forgetting it anytime soon.'' She grinned and winked, causing me to laugh as well.

I rolled my eyes at her. ''You're incorrigible. Okay, without further delay, on with the chapter.''

XXX

The first thing that caught my attention was a booming sound blasting over the horizon. I looked up from where I was, sat perched on the roof of a building in the middle of New York City. To my amazement and fear, some kind of spacecraft was falling out of the sky and about to make impact right in the heart of Central Park. I thought about leaving it for another more experienced superhero to deal with. However, I couldn't just leave this without knowing what was happening.

''Time to go to work.'' I said, trying to motivate myself as I hurried to the sight of the crash.

To my surprise, it looked like I was the first on the scene. Citizens had begun to run in the other direction. Some slower than others as if this wasn't their first alien invasion. I shouldn't be too surprised. Events like this seem to happen to our world every year or so.

I emerged through the trees to an open area, shocked to find a spaceship lying there. It was still in one piece, but damage was evident. It didn't look like it was going to be ready to fly any time soon. Then again, I'm not the best person to ask about spacecrafts. It's not like I've ever seen one before.

''Fucking damn it!'' I heard a voice cry out in frustration. Just then, pieces of metal were being flung out of an opening near what I assumed was the control deck.

I nervously approached, prepared for some kind of grotesque alien creature to pop out and ask me to take them to my leader. ''Who's there?''

The person inside stopped moving. Suddenly, someone jumped out from the ship and landed in front of me. My breath was literally taken away as I took in the features of the individual standing before me. It was a woman, armored with a sword in hand. But what really made me freeze was how beautiful she was. Amazing, soft brown skin with strong arms and incredible curves. I felt my knees shake the longer I stared at her. I was in awe of this woman who gave me a look that could kill. I don't care. She could strike me down right here and now and I'd thank her for it.

''I…uh…hi…I mean…'' I stammered, unsure of how to proceed.

The woman eyed me up and down. I probably wasn't what she was expecting for resistance. After all, we don't know what each other's intentions are. She was probably expecting a fight. And with me in my hand-made costume and skirt, I most likely didn't strike fear in her heart. Before long, she put her sword away and returned to focus her attention on her ship. ''I don't have time for this.'' She slurred.

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I slowly approached her. ''Who are you? And what are you doing on Earth?''

She sharply turned to face me and I braced myself for an attack. Instead, she narrowed her eyes. ''Believe me, it wasn't my intention to crash here. I want to get off this rock before they come.''

''They?'' I questioned worriedly.

She huffed. ''Forget it. If you don't want to get yourself in the same kind of trouble I'm in, you better get out of here.''

I almost listened to her. The strength in her voice almost got me to obey her. However, I can't turn my back on someone if they're in trouble. I don't know her, but she's shown me no harm. A few intense stares, but honestly, she can stare at me all day and I wouldn't complain.

Ah, focus. Focus on the mission.

I stepped forward. ''Well, if you're in trouble, then maybe I can help.''

She looked at me again. I tried to act tough, but it didn't appear to be working. With an air of suspicion she folded her arms over her chest. For a split second, I found myself gazing at her boob platting of her armor. Damn it, stop being a perv for five seconds. I look back up at her eyes, hoping she didn't notice where I was looking. ''Why would you want to help me?'' She asked.

I shrugged. ''Because I'm a hero and it's what I do.''

A ghost of a smile appeared before disappearing just as quickly. ''While I appreciate your offer, unless you know any hammer-wielding gods or big green muscleheads, there's not much that can be helped.''

I found it odd how specific she was with those statements. But then it clicked in my head. ''Wait, you mean Thor and Hulk?''

That caught her attention. ''You know them?''

''Yeah, wait, you know them too? Well, I mean, I don't know them personally. I haven't met them. Though I'd love to…''

She then clapped her hand over my mouth to silence me and then looked up at the sky. In that moment, the faint glimmer of a dozen more spaceships appeared in the sky. ''Damn it!'' She growled and ran back to her ship. ''They've found me.''

''Who are they? Why are they chasing you?''

''They work for the Grandmaster. And they're chasing me because I turned against him and helped free slaves that were being kept under his rule. Also, I may have stole his ship.''

''Ah, I guess that would give them a reason to chase you.'' I said. I watched her work desperately to find a way to get her ship off the ground. Now it made sense why she couldn't just jumpstart it as it wasn't hers and she didn't know how to work it properly. I rushed over. ''I still want to help.''

''Unless you know how to get this bucket of crap up in the air, there's not much else you can do to help.'' She said while trying to connect a couple of wires together.

''There's got to be something.'' I pondered, trying to think of a plan while I pumped my fist against the outer shell of the ship, much like when trying to get a TV channel back after it's turned to static. Suddenly, lights flickered on the ship and we were almost blown back as it started to hover in the air.

The woman stared at the ship and then over to me with a beaming smile. My heart raced as she looked at me like she wanted to kiss me. I wouldn't have complained if she did. She stood up and hurried over to a panel that lowered, leading to the interior of the ship. ''I don't know how you did that, but thanks. I need to get going, they're already on my tail.'' She leapt onto the panel, higher than any average person should be able to jump.

I watched her and then looked over at the Grandmaster's ships approaching. She'd never lose them in time as they broke through the Earth's atmosphere. Thinking quickly, I jumped inside of the ship, following closely behind her.

''What are you doing?''

''You'll never lose them by yourself. I can help.''

''You can't, there's…'' She stopped as we were under a barrage of laser blasts from the attacking ships. To stop us from getting hit by debris, she closed the door behind us and we were now locked in the ship. She groaned and hurried to the deck, taking my arm and leading me further inside. ''There's no time. When I say so, let loose those fireworks and we'll get out of here.''

''Fireworks?'' I replied in confusion. ''I was thinking more about laser guns to fight back.''

''That's what I was trying to tell you. This ship doesn't have weapons.''

''Oh.''

As quickly as we could run, I was standing before a control deck with an array of buttons and levers. I felt overwhelmed just looking at them. She pointed to a rainbow colored button. ''When I say so, push this button and I'll get us out of here.''

I nodded. ''Got it.''

Another smile formed on her cute face. ''Hey, what's your name?''

I was taken back by her sudden question. ''Oh, my superhero name is Feisty Pants.''

She snickered. ''Really?''

''Yeah, what?''

''You're not even wearing pants. You have a skirt,'' She said before glancing down, and her smile then widened. ''A skirt that doesn't hide much from what I can see.''

I looked down and noticed a bulge beginning to grow, lifting my skirt slightly. Really? We're under a bombardment of alien attack and I still have my boner showing off for the lady? I need to think about investing in a more concealing costume. Ignoring it for now, I stared at her. ''What's your name?''

''Call me Valkyrie.'' She winked before running to the flight deck.

It's official, I'm in love.

I leaned over to see her take a seat at the front of the ship. She looked over her shoulder at me. ''I'm going to start getting this thing ready. Get ready…''

At that moment, a harmless sound ring tone started singing throughout the ship. I stared in confusion while Valkyrie rolled her eyes as if she knew what this was about. She flicked a switch and a hologram of a man suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. A man in an attire mixed with gold, red, blue and a whole array of colors. Wrinkled and old, though quite handsome I have to admit, he looked around the ship, eyes falling on me temporarily before he noticed Valkyrie. ''Ah, there, there she is. Now, Valk. Valkyrie, we need to have a talk.''

His speech was quite peculiarly. It wasn't a stutter, as far as I could tell. It kinda reminded me of an actor I know and love, but I couldn't place the name.

Valkyrie looked over at me. ''This is the Grandmaster.''

He smiled and waved his hand as if he was being boasted or praised, though the lady warrior's tone indicated otherwise. ''Ah, now, now, introductions between me and your, uh, cute little new friend over there can come later. Right now, uh, I would prefer it if you returned my ship. Please, pretty please. I'm saying please.''

''So you can make me a slave like everyone else? I don't think so.''

He seemed hurt by her words, placing a hand over his chest. ''Valk, that hurts. That really hurts. And, uh, they're not slaves. Not slaves. I don't like that word. It's such a negative word. A downer of a word. We don't like downer words of Sakaar.'' He then turned to me. ''Have you ever been to Sakaar. It's a great place, great place. Hey, uh, if you help turn Valkyrie here over, I can give you a tour. Grand tour with the Grandmaster. How does that sound?''

I sneered at him. Seeing his response, I knew right away that I made the right choice siding with Valkyrie. ''No thanks. I only work with real heroes.''

He stared at me glumly. ''That's…uh…that's unfortunate. Now, I can't stop my men from firing at you now.''

Valkyrie called out. ''They're not going to get the chance. Feisty Pants, now!''

Grandmaster furrowed his brows. ''I'm sorry, pants, what?''

On cue, I pushed the rainbow button. The ship trembled and shook before dozens of fireworks shot out into the sky from all around. The ships descending on us thought they were under attack and diverted course. Those close by had their vision clouded by clouds of red, gold and blue.

With a defiant and victorious cry, Valkyrie pulled back a lever and I almost fell to the ground as we rocketed into the sky and I found myself in space. I didn't even want to imagine how fast we were going, but I did know that we were going too fast for the other ships to realize what had happened and catch up with us. We had escaped.

Valkyrie set the ship on autopilot as we drifted around the empty void of space and she walked over to me. The further we got, the worse the connection was for the Grandmaster's hologram as he started to disappear. Though he forced a smile, the look of defeat on his face was evident. ''Now, I'm not mad. You may have escaped today, but I like to think of this as a, uh, learning experience. We all learn, see our faults and do better for tomorrow. Am I right?''

Valkyrie smirked. ''Adios.''

And with that, the hologram disappeared and it was just the two of us alone.

We shared a laugh, glad to have escaped the danger while still enjoying the thrill of what had just transpired. I almost jumped when she firmly placed a hand on my shoulder. ''I didn't think we'd do it. But we did, thank you for the help.''

''Oh, don't mention it. I'm glad I could help.'' My eyes drifted to a window, gazing at the stars in the distance. Although, they might not be so distant considering where we were. I marvelled at their beauty and felt my breath taken away from, almost as much as when I first laid eyes on Valkyrie. Despite this wonderful feeling, worry didn't spike me in the stomach a little. ''Though, I'm wondering how I'm going to get back home without putting you in danger.''

''This ship has a few escape pods. Once we're over in the next galaxy, that'll be enough time for the Grandmaster's lapdogs to return home and we can send you back safely without worrying about crossing them again.''

I breathed a sigh of relief. ''Thank goodness.''

She gave me a playful look. ''Oh, are you in that much of a rush to get away from me?''

''Wait, what? No, no, no, no. I don't want to get away from you. I want to get closer to you. I mean,'' I cringed and stopped myself before I said anything else. ''I just meant…this is literally the furthest I've been away from home and I…''

I was cut off by her gently punching me in the chest. Not nearly enough to hurt, but enough to get me to stop and focus on her. ''Relax, I get it. We'll have you home in no time. But, for the time being, you're stuck with me.''

''I don't mind that.'' I smiled and she smiled back, genuinely happy to hear that I liked being around her. Hoping that my cheeks weren't blushing as red as the star we passed by, I rubbed the back of my neck. ''So…how do you know Thor and Hulk?''

''They were also slaves to the Grandmaster. I helped them out. I actually used to work with him.''

''Seriously?''

She nodded shamefully. ''It was good money. Plus the booze on Sakaar was cheap. But, the blondie gave me the kick in the behind I needed to get my shit together.''

I was happy to hear that. She deserved better than to work for someone like the Grandmaster. However, another thought plagued my mind. ''So, you and Thor, you two aren't like…''

She raised a brow at me curiously. ''Like what?''

''I mean like, well, you know…''

''Fucking?''

I froze and almost tripped over my own feet. Is it just me, or had the distance between the two of us closed? I gulped loudly. ''I was going to say dating.''

She giggled, folding her arms and causing my eyes to fall on her arms. Geez, her biceps were on full display and I felt my heart race to new levels. What I would give to feel them. She clicked her fingers, causing me to look up at met her eyes. ''Nah, Thor's like that annoying pussy you find and wants to follow you around. I don't date, but if I did, my preferred types aren't like Thor.''

''What are your preferred partners?''

My theory about the distance was confirmed when she stepped closer. ''Cute women who I catch staring at my boobs and thinking I haven't noticed.''

Now my arms were also trembling. However, I needed to clear something up. ''Okay, the first time I may have looked at…'' My eyes glanced down at her breasts again, imagining what they looked like under that fantastic armor (seriously, I want a set). I looked back up at her. ''But, if you mean just now when you clicked your fingers, I was looking at her arms.''

My response caught her off guard. ''What about my arms?''

I licked my dry lips. ''Your biceps. They're incredible.''

She pursed her lips in an amused fashion. To my surprise, she replied to my statement by lifting her arms and flexing, giving her muscles more definition and giving me a better glimpse at their strength and beauty. I was so bewitched, I ended stumbling backwards until the back of my knees hit the edge of a sofa that seemed to appear from nowhere. I fell back on the chair and stared at her as she showed-off for me.

''Wow.'' I whispered breathlessly.

''Enjoying the show?''

''Is it that obvious?''

''I guess you could say something gave it away.'' She smirked and I followed her gaze, seeing that she was staring once again at the bulge growing more and more noticeable under my skirt. ''Hey, you were staring at me, it's only fair that I get to stare back. Right?''

''I suppose that's fair.'' I admitted. ''You don't mind, do you?''

''We have time to spare. Plus, you could say this is a way for me to thank you for helping against the Grandmaster.'' She said before proceeding to kneel down in front of me, pushing my legs apart until she was between them.

I gulped. ''I was talking more about me having a…um…''

She laughed, snaking her hand down until she was cupping my cock through my skirt, rubbing the length and causing me to moan. ''I don't know how it works on Earth. But all over the galaxy, I've been with women who have had dicks, no dicks, or even two dicks. Real or artificial.''

I couldn't help but smile at that statement. It warmed my heart to hear that and made me feel a little less…alien, I suppose you could say. ''Well, it's the same here on Earth, we just have some hateful people who say otherwise. And…I don't know anyone with two.''

Another laugh escaped her as she lifted my skirt and was about to move the briefs I wore underneath aside. ''Trust me, nothing you have under here can surprise me….'' She stopped when my cock was free and ended up gently smacking her in the face. Her eyes widened as she took in my size. ''I take that back. This is the biggest I've ever seen.''

''Not too big, I hope.''

She looked up at me with hungry eyes. ''I'm up for the challenge.''

"Val….fuck." I mumbled before my dick disappeared into Valkyrie's wet mouth. I gripped the arms of the sofa as she took me in her mouth. I was so overwhelmed by the sensation, I almost closed my eyes. But I kept them open, wanting to watch her lips slide up and down the length of my shaft. I whimpered as Valkyrie brings a hand up to massage my balls as she bobs up and down on my cock. I slide my fingers into her locks and pushed her head down until she gags a little.

Sparks of excitement rushed through the both of us as she took me all the way down her throat. She released me from her mouth but kept pumping her fist up and down, stroking me rapidly as she dived underneath until her lips and tongue were over my balls. She took her time to suck and lick each other, giving them the proper care and attention while I was a quivering mess on the sofa.

She moaned against me, causing vibrations to rumble. ''I take it you like this.''

''I…I think that's clear.'' I moaned, unable to speak coherently.

''But, which do you prefer? Me sucking your cock?'' She licked up and down the shaft twice before returning her attention underneath. ''Or sucking your balls?'' She licked them for good measure.

''Is both a valid option?'' I moaned, unable to think of a conclusive answer.

With a grin across her lips, she leans up and captures my mouth with hers, kissing deeply and moaning in the kiss as she continued to jerk me off. Her pace quickened until I was panting. My mouth was ravaged by her tongue. To my horror, she then pulled away and slowed her hand movements to a crawl. ''You have to chose one. Just one.''

I almost considered really thinking it over. But the feeling was too good, I just wanted it back, so I gave the first answer to came to my head. ''Balls.''

''What about them?''

She is such a tease, but I love it. ''I want you to suck my balls until I cum all over your face.''

''Good answer.'' She pushed herself off me and returned to her original postion. Her soft hand wrapped around my hard cock, pumping it faster than ever while she took one of my balls back into her mouth. Pulling gently and sucking it, slurping and leaving a trail of saliva.

I was thrusting my hips, feeling myself getting closer and closer to release. Her mouth, her hands, her everything was magic. I don't even care anymore if I end up lost in space. If it's with Valkyrie, then I'm good. The pleasure was so good, I almost missed the feeling of my orgasm approaching. I bolted up so that I was standing above her, carefully pushing her head back and aiming my cock for her face. ''I'm cumming.''

In response, she gripped my cock with both hands and pumped. She opened her mouth as wide as she could with her tongue sticking out. Before I knew it, I fired a flurry of white spurts over her face, some landed on her tongue or in her mouth. My body jerked a few times before I was finished and she was kneeling before me with white liquid covering her face. I didn't get to ask her if she was technically a goddess, but right now, she looked like one.

"I want to be inside you." I said once I caught my breath.

She smirked and stood up straight, not even rubbing any of my cum off her face as she clapped her hands together three times.

Suddenly, the room around us shifted until it resembled an 80's style bedroom with neon-lights and even the disco music playing in the background. I stood in awe and bemusement. ''What kind of ship is this?'' I asked.

''Exactly the kind you're thinking.'' She answered, finally wiping the cum off her face with her fingers before licking them clean. She looked down, happy to see that I was still at full mast. Behind her, a bed had appeared and she proceeded to crawl along it before turning to face me, sitting up on her knees. ''Aren't you going to join me?''

"Take your clothes off first." I said in as low a voice as I could make.

Valkyrie grins as she brings her hands down to unclasp her armor and remove it. Her breasts bounced a little at the motion. I was mesmerized by the sight of them and she must have noticed, because she smiled at me while I probably looked like a goof right now. She didn't stop until she removed every last bit of clothing, leaving her completely naked kneeling on the bed.

I walk over to the edge of the bed, waiting, enjoying the moment of basking in her beauty. My cock straining to be inside her, growing bigger and harder. She licked her lips, probably already thinking about getting me back in her mouth again before she met my eyes. ''You're still wearing clothes.''

''Not for long.'' I replied before tossing my skirt and costume aside, leaving me nude like her.

She smiled and eyed me up and down. ''You have a bit of muscle too.''

''Here and there.''

''I hope that you can put it to good use. Fucking me.'' She said in a husky voice that left me shaking.

I placed one knee on the bed and reached over so I can feel her between her legs. Valkyrie moans as my fingers slide over her pussy. She struggles to maintain composure as I feel just how wet she is. Her jucies soak my fingers as I lightly brush my finger tips over her entrance and clit, about to enter her before stopping. I withdraw my fingers and she whines at the loss of contact.

''Come on, please.'' She begs.

''You teased me. It's only fair if I do the same to you.'' I walk around to the side of the bed and climb on, positioning myself behind her. Close enough to leave her wanting, but not so close that they're touching.

''Fuck, fuck me already.'' Valkyrie moaned.

Ignoring her pleas for now, I brush her hair to the side so it's draped over one shoulder before wrapping a hand around her neck. I cup it while planting gentle kisses along the side. I feel her breath still and pace under my palm. Her body is shaking against mine as I trail my fingers along her stomach and up over her breast, stopping to lightly pinch her very hard nipples.

Valkyrie moans and my hard cock twitches. I push my hips forward, pressing the head of my cock against her ass. My hands glide back down her stomach and then lower, dipping into her pussy. I stroke it lightly before pushing a single finger inside her.

''Do you want me inside you?" I asked, nibbling her earlobe.

"Yes." She breathes.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" I start pushing my finger in and out of her slowly.

"Yes, god, yes!'' She moans louder.

''How do you want me to fuck you?'' I don't mind a dominant women being in charge of me, but in these moments, I love being the one in charge.

"You behind me." She replied. "I'm on my hands and knees, you are fucking me hard. You had my hair wrapped around one hand. Your other hand gripping my waist. You don't stop fucking me hard and fast, until I feel your hot cum and it's dripping down my thighs."

I lose all restraint hearing her words. I push her forward so she's on all fours. I bring both hands down to grip her ass, feeling them and giving them a gentle slap, earning sharp moans from Valkyrie before pulling her ass cheeks apart. I swallow a moan as I see her dripping pussy and puckered behind. Without warning, I lean down to lick her, running my tongue over both holes. She's already wet enough for me, but I want to taste her first, make her moan and make her feel the same pleasure she gave me a moment ago. Her taste is intoxicating and otherworldly.

I pull back and get myself into position. I slide my dick through her drenched folds a few times before lining it up with her ready and waiting entrance. My fingers slide into her hair, wrapping around her locks before I slowly pushed inside her, giving her a chance to get used to my size and girth.

Both of us moan as I sink my cock deeper into Valkyrie. I stop once I'm all the way in, just taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of being inside her. It feels even better than I dreamed.

I bring my free hand up to grip Valkyrie's waist and begin slowly thrusting in and out of her.

The pleasure was unreal as I begin thrusting harder and faster, Valkyrie eagerly backing into each thrust. Her pants and moans drowned out by the sound of skin slapping together, and my hand coming down to spank her every once in a while. I grunt as I relentlessly pound into her. Thankfully, thanks to her superhero strength, she can take my fucking. And the way she looked over her shoulder and back at me seems to indicate she wanted it harder.

''You feel so good!'' I moan, leaning over her as I fuck her faster.

''You too,'' She bit her bottom lip and then threw me a challenging look. ''Come on, I know you can do better.''

Wanting to give her what she wanted, I tugged on her hair harder and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving me a better angle to thrust into her deeper. Wet slapping sounds echoed throughout the ship, followed by Valkyrie's cries of delight. ''Yes, fuck me! Fuck me!''

''I'm not going to stop until I fuck you against every bit of furniture in this ship!''

''I can't wait, but first,'' She panted and then locked eyes with me. ''I want you to fuck my ass next!'' She said with her voice dripping with desire.

I was breathing heavily and slowed my thrusts, wanting to be sure that I heard her correctly. ''Are you sure?''

''Are you going to argue?''

''No, I just wanted to make sure I heard correctly.''

Valkyrie slumps forward onto her elbows, her ass stuck up in the air in front of me. She reached around, ripping each cheek, massaging them before pulling them apart, exposing her behind to me, making me desperate that I heard her correctly. ''Fuck my ass and don't hold back.'' She said firmly.

I was trembling as my hand reached down to cup her behind, rubbing the soft bits of fleshed as I moved the wet tip of my cock out of her pussy and up until I was circling the entrance of her backdoor. The wetness building up from her showed me that she was just as excited about this as I was. I rubbed my shaft over her pussy, lubricating it and even taking my wet fingers to probe her ass, trying to make this as painless as possible. She tensed for a moment, before easing up.

That's when I thought came to me. ''Is this your fist time doing anal?''

A laugh escaped her. ''First time on the receiving end. Women say I know how to use a strapon like it's apart of me.''

''I hope I can live up to your expectations.''

''If you do as well as you've been doing now,'' She smiled and then looked at me as I pressed the head of my cock between her ass cheeks. ''Make me scream and you'll have your answer.''

I poke the tip of my cock against her ass and push gently inside. Still looking over at me, she bites down hard on her lip, creating one of the sexiest images that'll ever be stuck in my brain. My cock slowly began to disappear inside of her tight ass. Our breaths hitch and she bucks backwards.

''Now,'' I lean down to whisper in her ear. ''I'm going to fuck you. Hard and fast.''

She surprises me by leaning her head and kissing my lips, licking her tongue over my mouth. ''What are you waiting for?''

I begin slowly pushing my dick deeper inside of her, feeling her walls adjust around me is exhilarating. Once she seemed to have adjusted to my size, I start thrusting harder and faster, pumping in and out of her ass. I moan between breaths, doing my best to control my thrusts.

Valkyrie let out a chorus of moans of pleasure. I brought my hand down to spank her, earning another sharp moan. ''Do you like this?''

''Fuck, yes!'' She cried out.

I increased the strength and pace of my thrusts, feeling her juices splash against my thighs and pouring down hers, soaking the bed beneath us. This encourages me to pound into her. My body was practically right on top of her, pressing her down onto the soft bed. Knowing that I can please her more, I slither my hand around her body and underneath until my fingers reach her dripping center. I start rubbing circles over her clit, matching the beat of my thrusts into her ass.

''Fuck!'' She screams louder.

Thankfully in space no one can hear her scream.

Did I really just reference the Alien tagline while having sex?

XXX

''Hmm, Ellen Ripley. That's a possibility.'' I said.

Vanellope clicked her fingers in front of my face. ''Hey, one space lady at a time.''

''Oh, right. Sorry.''

XXX

Valkyrie is trembling beneath me. Every part of her seemed to be coming undone as I pounded into her. My fingers were now inside of her pussy, pumping in and out, leaving her clawing the blanket on the bed now. Her body bolted up. ''Oh God, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!''

''Me too!'' I moaned as I thrust into her a few more times before finally allowing my own release. I pulled out in time to unload myself on top of her ass. I pumped my fist along her shaft, letting every last drop spill over her, some even reaching her back.

She was still quivering and I wasn't done yet. I quickly bent down and pressed my mouth against her pussy, probing my tongue inside of her. Her legs buckled and shook as I ate her out and then she literally exploded over me. I felt her wetness gush over my face, coating my lips in her succulent taste.

We both collapsed in a heap, puffing and panting as we came down from our highs.

''Holy shit!'' Valkyrie moaned, rolling onto her back and looking down at me. ''I'm happy to report you lived up to expectations.''

I smiled at her. ''Happy to hear that.'' I rubbed the back of my hand against my chin, wiping away any thing dripping down the sides of my mouth. ''What now?''

She sat up, opening her legs up to me and giving me a close up view of her pussy. ''I believe you said something about fucking me against every bit of furniture in this ship.''

''Don't you need a rest first?''

She didn't answer me. Instead, she got up from the bed and walked back over to the sofa. She sat, naked with one leg crossed over the other before she curled a finger, beckoning me to join her. Excitedly, I got up from the bed and walked over, standing before her. ''I'm rested,'' She said. ''I could go for a drink now.''

I looked around, trying to find any kind of beverage she might be referring to. ''What drink?''

Again, without a word, she reached over to grip my still-hard cock and pulled me up. I was now standing on the sofa above her before she guided my cock back into her mouth, sucking and gagging on it. She used her other hand to cup my balls again, realizing that was a weakness of mine. I moaned and clutched my fingers through her hair, thrusting my hips until I was fucking her face as we continued to fly through space.

Valkyrie mentioned that we'd need to wait it out a bit before it would be safe for me to return to Earth. Right now, I can wait as long as she needs.

XXX

''Phew, not bad, Red.'' Vanellope congratulated. ''Not bad at all.''

''I may have been inspired by a few dreams I've had of Valkyrie.'' Plus a few real-life scenarios with other women, but I won't give those details to my partner-in-crime. ''So, do you think we should have Feisty Pants return to Earth in the next chapter? Or just have her back there already?''

Vanellope was in deep thought before a cheeky grin formed. ''I have another idea. We keep her in space.''

''Oh, more space Marvel ladies. Well, we could have Gamora or…''

''Not Marvel this time.'' She cut me off. ''I'm thinking of taking things to a galaxy far, far away…''

XXX

A/N: Yo! Hoped that you liked this chapter. What did you think of this chapter? I ams sorry that I haven't been updating as much. But I do appreciate everyone who has stuck by and enjoyed this story. It is smutty but I like to keep it fun and light without any needless drama. We have reality for that. It has also been just gone a year since I started this. Wild right. I do get a lot of requests for characters and I promise that I will try to get to all of them. Don't be afraid to keep the requests coming. Hey, Disney have got 20th Century Fox now so that opens up the door to many other women. Who should Anna get with? What scenarios would you like to see? Don't be afraid to leave out details. Also yes we will answer what Elsa meant by being on the pill.


	34. Rey, Jyn Erso & Padme Amidala

Vanellope and I moved closer to the computer.

''No more time wasting. People came for smut, and they're going to get it. Let's go.''

XXX

I climbed into the seat of the escape pod, slightly overwhelmed by the dizzying sight of thousands of buttons and lights flickering around me.

''How am I going to find my way back to Earth? I've never driven a spaceship before.'' I admitted to Valkyrie.

She stood by the door, hands on the frame and watching me with a loving smile. ''You won't need to drive. It's automatic to the last planet it's been. It'll help you get back home without any trouble.''

''Oh, that's handy.'' I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that my chances of crashing into a deserted asteroid had nosedived with the knowledge that I wouldn't be the one driving. I turned to the warrior woman one last time. ''Thank you for everything.''

''I should be the one thanking you. You helped get me out of a jam.''

''But won't the Grandmaster still be coming after you?''

She shrugged dismissively. ''That'll be the fun of the run. He won't catch me off guard a second time. Plus, if I do get in trouble, I know a strong, sexy woman who will come to my rescue.''

I blushed a deep red and tried to play it cool. ''Well, I don't know about sexy, but…''

My attempts to play cool failed when Valkyrie took a step closer, closing the distance between us by an inch. Her lips touched mine with a little peck, and I moaned when I felt her hand reach down to cup my cock and balls through the material of my skirt. ''I know.''

I moaned deeply. ''You're making it harder for me to leave.''

''I can feel it getting harder.'' She joked. ''I'll be around to visit. Earth seems like a nice place. Plus, Thor still owes me money from the drinking competition I won against him.''

Encouraged by the promise of her return, I climbed back into the escape pod, nestling myself into the seat while Valkyrie flicked one last switch that started a countdown. She stepped back into the main hall of the ship as the doors closed behind her, blocking my sight from the literal goddess who I had just made love to in every room of this ship…twice.

My legs were still numb from the feeling, and I couldn't help but notice a slight limp in her step when she turned away, making me feel somewhat proud that I made her feel so good.

At last, the pod departed from the ship and I was sent rocketing across the stars, on my way home.

At least I had a view of my journey, staring out of a transparent window to see countless planets and stars of different size and colors zoom past me. It was a truly breath-taking sight. I almost wouldn't mind if I stayed like this, watching them for all eternity. But, then I would miss sleeping and eating too much.

After what felt like an hour, I felt a sense of boredom come over me. I probably should have packed something for my trip, like a snack or a Gameboy. I reached into my costume to pull out my phone, hoping that I had some games on here that could help make the trip go faster. Though, I doubt I'm going to get any kind of reception on here.

Actually, to my surprise, I did. A ship whizzed by mine and they had free connection that I could use.

'A-holes of the Galaxy' was their Wi-Fi name. Weird choice.

Taking the chance to use what little Wi-Fi I had, I opened up my phone and was surprised to find a new picture had been posted in my gallery. I opened it up and almost choked on my breath to see that Valkyrie had taken a nude selfie with my phone. The caption below reading, 'For you until we next meet.'

Well, I know what I'm going to be doing now.

However, as I'm about to reach into my skirt, my pod jerks violently, causing me to roll inside. ''Now what?'' I grumbled.

I stared out of the window and to my horror, I found a larger ship hovering by me, eclipsing even the Grandmaster's ships, no competition. At least, I knew it couldn't have been him. But that didn't mean I like how I was being pulled closer to them. I must have been caught in their tractor beam. I was about to press a button in my ship to help me escape, but I feared that I might press the eject seat or something.

It was hopeless, I was being forced into the interior of the ship, lowered into a large room filled with soldiers, armed and dressed in bulky white and black armor and helmets. I did think about fighting me way out to escape, but where would I even go?

My pod was settled on the floor and then forced open. Before I could utter a word, dozens of guns were pointed at my face. ''Don't move, rebel scum.''

''Rebel?'' I questioned. ''There must be some mistake. I'm not a rebel. I'm just trying to make my way home.''

''Don't try to fool us. We know what your kind are like.''

They stepped closer, surrounding me and looking ready to fire and fill me with hundreds of bloody holes. ''I swear,'' I pleaded. ''I'm not the rebel you're looking for.''

''Ha, we're not going to fall for that again.'' He scoffed, jabbing the end of his gun into my chest.

Okay, they were pushing it. Even if it winds up killing me, there's no way I'm going to be pushed around like this.

Grabbing his weapon, I tossed him into two more soldiers and gave it my all. Punching and kicking my way through the pack as they opened fire on me. Lasers came close to hitting me, but none made their mark. I clobbered each and every one, knocking them down and out for the count until their numbers dwindled. They were clearly surprised the strength and speed that came from my small frame. Soon enough, I had defeated every last one of them, and there wasn't a single scratch on me.

''Man, you guys suck with your aim.'' I commented to the unconscious bunch.

Another, more feminine voice, spoke. ''Yeah, they do.''

I turned and saw two women had suddenly entered the room. One, the older of the two, had another blaster gun in a holster by her side, while the other woman with uniquely styled hair carried what looked like a metallic stick. Oh great, they might be the enemy, and I'm drooling over them.

No, no matter how beautiful they were, I needed to get out of here and return home. ''Listen, I don't want anymore trouble.'' I said, advancing towards them.

''Neither do we,'' The younger woman said, grasping the stick before a blue light erupted from the end, creating a laser sword of some kind. Startled, I jumped back and gazed at the weapon in wonder.

My reaction seemed to surprise the swordswoman. ''Have you never seen a lightsabre before?''

''We don't have those where I come from.'' I pondered. ''Unless Iron Man has started building them.''

The gun-wielding woman stepped forward. ''Where did you come from?''

''Let's just say I'm a long way from home, and all I want to do is get back home. Then these guys beamed me aboard and now I'm stuck here. Who are you?''

The two shared a quick glance with one another before turning to me. ''You're not with the stormtroopers?''

I shook my head. ''They opened fire on me first. I think that answers that.''

The older woman turned to her companion. ''Perhaps she could help us? She certainly seems capable of defending herself.''

''I was thinking the same thing.''

''Help with what?'' I questioned, getting frustrated by the vagueness. ''Who are you and what is going on?''

The gun wielder nodded affirmatively. ''My name is Jyn Erson. This is Rey. We're on a mission by the Resistance to save Queen Amidala from the Empire. This ship belongs to them, and we have confirmation that she is being held prisoner here by the Supreme Leader. Will you help us save her?''

XXX

I moved away from the computer and turned to Vanellope. ''Okay, we seem to be mixing the timelines a bit here. Don't you think Star Wars fans are going to complain about that?''

She scoffed. ''Star Wars fans are going to complain no matter what we do.''

''Fair enough.'' I admitted and continued writing.

XXX

A mission to save a queen? Hey, maybe this day might not turn out so bad after all.

I stepped forward. ''I want to help.''

Rey retracted her weapon, a lightsabre she called it, and smiled at my offer to help. I shuddered looking at that smile, it was almost dream-like. ''What's your name?''

''Oh…it's uh…Feisty Pants.'' I admitted.

''We've heard weirder names,'' Jyn replied. ''At least yours we can pronounce. Come on.''

I followed the two women out of the room and down a dark corridor. I had no idea where I was going, so I just followed their lead. Attached to Jyn's wrist was a small device that created a holographic map that showed us the way to go. We kept to the shadows, avoiding the endless army of stormtroopers that came between the captive queen and us.

Despite the danger of the situation, I couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement. In my short career as a superhero, I never would have imagined that I would be stuck in space, helping a small band of rebels to save a queen from an evil empire. It almost feels like something out of classic literature.

Thankfully, we snuck our way through the long corridors and came across a bridge that led towards a large steel door, sealed shut and seemingly with no way to enter.

Jyn grunted in frustration, pulling her sleeve up to cover her wrist. ''The queen is inside. But I can't deactivate the lock.''

Rey stepped forward. ''Perhaps I could cut through?''

''It would take too long. The stormtroopers would be on us in seconds if they're alerted.''

Thinking quickly, I decided to put myself in the lead. ''Maybe I could pry it open?''

Jyn shook her head. ''I doubt even you'd be strong enough to open that.''

''We won't know unless I try.''

Taking a deep breath, I gripped my fingers into the small gap and began to pull the doors apart. A rumbling sound came from the door as it slowly began to move. While Rey and Jyn were amazed that I was actually pulling this off, if I didn't hurry, we would be discovered and trapped. I doubt that even the stormtroopers would miss us when we're back into a corner.

My arms strained and I felt like crying out until I finally pulled the doors open until there was enough of a gap for Jyn and Rey to squeeze through. But, there was a new problem. I could only hold the door open, there was no way I could fit through and hold it at the same time without being crushed.

Then, the doors seemed to become lighter. I looked inside to see Rey outstretching her arms, not touching anything and yet putting all her effort into the slow movement of her arms. Somehow, she was keeping the door open with some unseen power. Taking my chance, I jumped inside before Rey stopped and the doors sealed behind me.

''How did you do that?'' I asked.

''The Force.''

''I'm still confused, but I'll take it.''

The three of us turned, finding that we had stumbled into a throne room of some kind. A flight of stairs led up towards a large dark throne, where a heavenly figure sat with luminescent cuffs and shackles bound of her wrists and ankles. ''The queen!'' Jyn gasped.

Wow, even my wildest imagination didn't come close to picturing the beauty of Padme. She radiated beauty, poise and absolute badassery, even if she was currently being held prisoner. Okay, I can gush about the queen after we save her.

Padme gazed down on the three of us. ''You shouldn't have come. It's a trap!''

Just then, a figure in dark robes stepped out of the shadows, moving next to Padme. A hood concealed his face as he turned to look down upon us, like he was some kind of high and mighty deity.

''Who is that?'' I asked.

Rey grabbed her lightsabre, igniting it instantly. ''It's the dark one himself. Supreme Leader Snoke.''

Jyn shook her head. ''It can't be. It has to be Emperor Palpatine.''

Padme stared sadly. ''You're all wrong. The one behind everything, the true dark lord is…''

The figure pulled back his hood to reveal…

''It was messa all along!'' Jar Jar Binks let out a maniacal laugh.

XXX

''JAR JAR BINKS?'' I yelled in disbelief at Vanellope.

''What? He's totally the villain of Star Wars.'' She said as if it were no big surprise.

''He is not the villain! He's just the comedy relief.''

''You clearly haven't watched enough Star Wars theory videos.''

''You've clearly watched too many.''

''Let's just get back to the story.''

XXX

''Jar Jar was behind everything,'' Padme explained. ''He's the one who's been disrupting the balance of the Force.''

''Yes,'' Jar Jar said, prowling the upper level around Padme like a predator ready to pounce. ''It was too easy-peasy to fool yousa. Messa power is greater than all in the galaxy. Yousa all in big poodo now.''

Jyn's hand hovered over her blaster. ''Not if we have anything to say…''

Before she could grab her weapon, Jar Jar flicked his wrist and Jyn was sent flying across the room, crashing into a nearby wall while the rest of us were helpless to do anything.

''Jyn!'' Rey cried out. She turned to the dark figure in anger and leapt in the air, ready to strike him down with her lightsabre.

Jar Jar then pulled back his cloak to reveal a lightsabre of his own, glowing a hellish red. Their weapons clashed and Rey went on the assault, swinging with expert skill. Against any other fighter, she would crush them. However, Jar Jar's movements were something else…literally. He staggered and swayed his lanky body in an unreadable manner, almost like he wasn't properly balanced. Yet, he blocked and countered all of her attacks.

''You Jedi are weak.'' He taunted.

With his long leg, he kicked Rey in the chest and sent her tumbling down the stairs. I hurried forward to catch her before serious damage was done. She gave me a thankful look before turning to glare at Jar Jar. ''I can't read his style.''

''It's almost like drunken boxing.'' I commented.

''I've never fought anything like it before. I don't know if I can beat him.''

I thought carefully. ''Maybe fighting him saber against saber isn't the trick. You go help Jyn, I'll take care of Jar Jar.''

Rey looked as if she wanted to protest. But one look at Jyn trying to pick herself up from the ground was enough to convince her. ''Be careful.'' She whispered to me before hurrying to help her comrade.

I stood up and walked towards Jar Jar, not willing to show him any fear.

He smirked. ''Oh, youssa thinka you can beat me?''

''I know I can.'' I pumped my fists. ''Come on, you Dobby-reject.''

He lunged at me, swinging his weapon. Luckily with my speed I avoided his attacks. Despite not landing a hit, I could feel the heat radiating off the weapon. If I took a hit from that, it would be game over for me.

He seemed taken back by fighting someone he wasn't used to. And I caught him off guard by punching his hand and knocking his weapon away, over towards Padme.

My moment of victory was short-lived though as Jar Jar raised his hand and it felt like a ghost's hands were clutched tightly around my neck, lifting me in the air and powerless to do anything but try to find any air I could.

''I don't knowsa who you are. But messa won't let you ruin my big, big plan.''

''I might not be able to win,'' I coughed. ''But the queen can.''

Before Jar Jar could realize what had happened. A red beam of light burst from his chest.

I was dropped to the ground, thankful that I could finally breath again. I looked up to see Jar Jar look over his shoulder, shocked to see Padme free, holding his own weapon as she stabbed him through the back. ''I gave you one job,'' she hissed. She pulled the lightsabre out, and Jar Jar's lifeless body collapsed in a heap on the ground.

With the battle finally over, I could breath again. Although, I ended up losing my breath when Padme walked towards me, offering a hand. ''Thank you.''

After all I did to look like a heroic savoir, I probably showed myself to be a babbling, blushing baboon as I tried to talk with her. Why did all the women in space have to be so pretty? Why did all women every have to be so pretty?

Finding the strength, I grabbed her hand and she helped me up. ''It was nothing.'' That was my first coherent sentence spoken to her.

She gave me a radiant smile and I felt like turning to jelly in front of her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rey helping Jyn over. The rebel's arm around her shoulder. I hurried over to help them, and the moment I made contact, Jyn gave me a smile of her own. I swear, I'm going to burst into flames because of these women.

''We need to go,'' Padme instructed. ''They're holding our ship in the bay next door.''

We made our way over to the next door to the left of the throne room. Padme used her new acquired lightsabre to slash at the control panel and open the door. We hurried into what looked like a hanger bay were many ships all displaying the same red insignia lay. I'm guessing by the way they ignored them, these weren't the ship we were looking for.

''Can you see ours?'' Rey called out.

Despite not knowing what I was looking for, I tried my best to help. ''I can't see anything. All I can see is a big piece of junk.'' I gestured towards a scrappy ship in the corner.

''That's our ship!'' They all said in unison.

The alarm suddenly sounded all around. We were officially out of time to wait.

As quickly as we could, we got inside of the ship and Rey rushed towards the cockpit, firing up the engines. As our ship lifted off the ground, stormtroopers piled into the hanger bay, drawing their weapons. Rey pressed a button and shot the ship's own weapons against the wall, opening up a hole into space.

''I'm going to jump to lightspeed.''

Jyn looked at her as if she were insane. ''From inside another ship? The chances of us fitting through without being torn apart are…''

''Never tell me the odds!'' Rey retorted and pulled back a lever in the middle of the seats.

I watched as everything before us blurred into a stream of lights and we were suddenly thrust across the galaxy before I could even blink.

LATER

''You've done the galaxy a great service today. I couldn't be more proud of you all.'' Padme proclaimed to the three of us.

Rey and Jyn bowed respectfully, and I mimicked their actions. ''Thank you, your majesty.''

I still can't believe what had just happened actually happened.

After we boarded our ship, which Rey told me was called the Millennium Falcon (awesome name, by the way), we headed back to the queen's home world of Naboo to return her to her people. We were given a hero's welcome upon return.

Once we got through all that, Padme escorted us to a private room to thank us personally. Why she chose her bedchambers as the place to thank us, I'm not really sure.

My heart raced when I saw the queen, sitting on the edge of her overly large bed, staring at me. ''I must give special thanks to you. You don't know me, and yet you risked your life to save mine. If there is anything I can do to repay you, please let me know.''

Ignoring the pervy side of my mind, I smiled at the queen. ''All I want after today is to return home.''

''That shouldn't be a problem. With our lightspeed technology, I can have one of my ships return you home in a few hours.''

''Really? That's amazing. Thank you so much.''

Jyn placed a hand on my shoulder. ''Are you sure you don't want to stay? We work well together.''

Rey nodded in agreement. ''I think we could have some fun adventures.''

''I can imagine. But I miss home. I might visit sometime…if I don't end up lost in space again.''

Our eyes returned to the queen, who eyes us with an expression I couldn't quite read. ''In that case, before you all depart for new pastures, I wanted to thank you in a way only I know how.''

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''With a queen's touch.'' Her eyes seemed to dilute in that moment.

The air in the room suddenly became thick, and I wasn't the only one who seemed to notice the change in atmosphere as Rey and Jyn stiffened next to me. Was the queen really suggesting…that she was going to…

"Is that a standard procedure?" Jyn asked.

Padme took a long look at the woman asking the question, a sly grin plastered over her face as she strutted off of her bed and towards us. At least, for once, I wasn't the only one who seemed out of my element and overwhelmed by the hotness of the situation. She stared at each of us. ''Have any of you been in an orgy before?''

"I've had a threesome." I admitted with a blush.

Rey licked her dry lips. ''I've never been with more than two women at once.''

Padme raised her brow curiously. ''Oh, who were the lucky ladies?''

With her face growing more red by the second, Rey recounted her tale. ''Jessika Pava. I was helping her to fix her ship and then we…started making out in it. Then Rose Tico in the showers…and her sister Paige walked in and joined us.''

Padme seemed surprised. ''One so young, and yet so experienced.''

''I'm a fast learner.''

Next, all eyes fell on Jyn, who seemed somewhat reluctant to answer. ''I'm…still a virgin.''

I turned to face her. ''Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. Everyone moves at their own pace. It's not a race.''

She smiled at me, causing my heart to do a flip. ''Thanks.''

Padme reached over, taking Jyn's hand and leading her back towards the bed. ''In that case, you'll come with me first.''

I leaned in closer to whisper in Rey's ear. ''Did the Queen of Naboo just make a pun?''

Padme laughed, giving Rey and I a devilish wink. "How about you two get started, and Jyn and I can enjoy watching and maybe warm each other up a bit in the meantime."

Rey and I gazed at each other, and staring at her perfect face, perfect body and feeling her perfect aura (or maybe that was the force? Is that how it works?), I felt tingles rush throughout my body. ''I'm certainly not going to complain.'' I said, and she responded with an approving nod as we rushed over to a couch nearest to the bed.

While Padme and Jyn made themselves comfortable on the bed, I was the first to sit on the sofa as Rey snuggled up close to me. She reached out to place a hand on my knee, sliding it up and down the length of my skirt. By now, it was near impossible to hide the growing erection underneath, and Rey didn't take long to find it and lick her lips. ''I hope that means I'm doing a good job.'' She said.

It was weird to see such a strong and capable woman all of a sudden become flustered over whether or not she was doing a good job of enticing me. But, to me, it was all too cute.

Before I could answer, Padme called out. ''Don't talk back with words,'' she told me. ''Let her know she's doing a good job another way.'' She said while stroking Jyn's arms, clearly trying to get the other woman in the sultry mood. And judging by the way Jyn was trembling with a lustful smile, it seemed to be working.

Are we sure Padme can't use the force? Because she seems to be working her magic.

Going with her instructions, I threaded, my fingers through Rey's hair, pulling it towards me so that I could lean in for a swooping kiss. She moaned in my moan, clearly loving the reaction. The heat was unbelievable as our lips touched and our tongues explored and danced together. Our hands roamed everywhere, and I grunted when I felt toned muscles along Rey's body. With the way she swung her lightsabre, I wasn't surprised.

I guess now, it's time for me to show her my…

XXX

''Are you about to make a penis lightsabre pun?'' Vanellope asked, throwing me a glare.

I stared at her innocently. ''N-no.''

XXX

As Rey and I continued to make out, I looked over to see Padme caressing Jyn with her soft hands, taking her sweet time and slowly helping the other woman out of her clothing with her expert touch. Jyn responded to her touches with delightful moans, leaning over onto the queen's shoulder, and Padme reached up to run her hand through the rebel's short, dark hair.

Okay, as sexy as it was to watch them, I have my own lady who needs to be shown some love. I had opened up Rey's clothes, and bending the Jedi-in-training back down on the couch, I started to lavish kisses on her ripped stomach. God that hint of a six-pack almost caused me to climax immediately. My attentions moved to her full breasts, heaving with every sharp breath she released.

I sucked on her breasts, swirling my tongue around her erect nipples as she let out moan after moan. ''Don't stop.'' She said huskily. Damn, that voice. It's amazing I hadn't ripped my skirt in two yet. Though, there was still time.

With my mouth continuing to explore Rey's breasts, I slid my hand down between her legs, stroking her pussy through the layers of cloth.

''I'm so glad you're not wearing underwear.'' I whispered against her skin.

''Underwear? What are those?''

Oh yeah, no pants in the Star Wars verse. Thanks, George Lucas.

Her responses made me smile. She bit her lip, trying to choke back a gasp, and I unfastened the rest of her clothing so I could get better access, and leave her nude. A strip of dark hair rested over her pussy.

Now naked, Rey spread herself, eager for more of my touch.

"Yes," Rey panted as my fingers found her clit, running up and down it, coating my fingers in her wetness. I kept my strokes firm and constant while I resumed kissing her breasts. Reaching down, Rey undid my skirt, letting it fall down my legs. The outline of my erection was more visible against my new boxers, and Rey reached inside them, grasping the heavy length in her hand.

I groaned at the warm grip. "Does that feel good?'' Rey asked seductively,

"Amazing." I growled.

With a series of swift motions, we removed whatever clothes or attire we had left. Rey responded by running her hand up and down the length of my cock, spreading the wetness gathering on the top of the head all around it. She wanted to make sure I was ready to fuck her, but since that didn't seem to be an issue, she decided to get to the main event, guiding me towards her waiting entrance.

I took hold of Rey's hips, gasping softly as the tip of my cock slid into the wet pussy spread out for me. I had a feeling that she preferred it hard and fast, a suspicion that was validated when Rey reached around to grab my ass and pull me in all the way inside in a single, long stroke. The warmth and the sensation left us both gasping. In no time, I started to thrust, fucking her hard as I leaned down to kiss her.

As I pounded into Rey, we both looked over to see what was happening with the others. Jyn sat on the edge of the bed, watching us with a look of pure arousal over her face. Padme nestled behind her, holding her tightly while her hand reached around to cup the rebel's breasts, massaging them. I then noticed Padme lean in closer to the panting Jyn, unfastening the rebel's uniform pants, sliding her hand inside them. "I take it you are enjoying the show," she purred, leaning over so that her small tongue could run along Jyn's ear while she spoke.

"Definitely," Jyn gasped, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"I see," the queen continued, "And would you, perhaps, like some relief while you're watching it."

Jyn swallowed hard. "Oh hell, yes."

Padme responded by quickly getting off the bed, helping Jyn over so that she was sat over the edge. The queen then knelt between Jyn's legs, yanking down her trousers, and exposing Jyn's dripping center. Her hot breath brushed against Jyn's pussy. "And what, precisely, would you like me to do?", she asked, one finger sliding along her partner's inner thigh without touching anything that Jyn really needed touched.

"Eat me," she pleaded. "I wanna feel your tongue on me so badly. Please…"

"Since you asked so nicely…" Bending down, Padme ran her tongue up Jyn's thigh, licking up any of her wetness that poured down from her waiting pussy. Jyn let out a little strangled sound as she finally entered her with her tongue. Jyn shuddered with pleasure, her thighs tightening around Padme's head even as her eyes fixed on Rey and I.

I continued to thrust inside of Rey harder and faster, her arms and legs wrapped around my body, begging me for more with her hot body.

Wanting to really show her what I could do, I flipped Rey onto her stomach, grasped her hips and fucked her even more vigorously. From this new position, I was able to fuck even deeper while enjoying an excellent view of her fantastic ass. In that brief moment, I prayed that she would be into anal.

She moaned with raw lust, and with each stroke, I could feel myself moving closer to the edge. But, I didn't want to be selfish though, and I held back as best she could, focusing on bringing Rey pleasure first.

"Fuck yes," Rey urged me, her pussy tightening as my cock kept hitting all the right spots. "Take me hard," she pleaded, "Take me…"

Her words turned into an incoherent cry as I made a particularly powerful thrust deep inside her, pushing her over the edge. Her pussy gushed around my shaft, and as her body shook beneath mine. This was enough for me to pulse inside of her, letting me know I was about to release. Wanting to give the other two women a bit of a show, with a groan I pulled out, stroking my cock as more spurts of my thick release made a sticky mess of Rey, covering her firm ass and lower back.

Watching me cum, Jyn began to lose control as well. Her hands gripped Padme's hair and her hips started squeezing around the queen's head. Padme was relentless, only sucking harder in response, and when two of her slim fingers pushed into Jyn's pussy, she went rigid, her back arching as the most adorable yelps of pleasure spilled past her lips.

Jyn slumped exhausted into the bed mattress and Padme stood up, giving the rebel a gentle kiss along with a taste of her own fluids.

Meanwhile, I pulled Rey close to me for a loving embrace.

While the four of us enjoyed a quick make-out session for as long as we could, I looked over to see Padme stand, licking her lips clean of what was left of Jyn's release. "I am certainly enjoying myself," she say coyly, "But I believe that I could use some more attention."

"She earned it," Jyn panted from the couch.

As Padme began to sultrily strut towards Rey and I, she unfastened her long white coat, tossing it to the floor before moving on to her other garments. As inch after inch of her lovely cream skin was revealed, she had every eye in the room on her, and she loved it.

The now nude queen towered over the two of us, leaving us gulping for air as we stared at her body. We didn't know where to begin from her full breasts, her thick curves, or her pussy that glistened with wetness. She reached a hand to my face, cupping my cheek before running her thumb over my lips. As she did this, she then moved over to Rey and sat on her lap, pressing her body against hers until they breasts were mushed together.

With her other hand, she grabbed Rey's wrist and guided her to grab her royal behind, cupping her soft ass cheeks. Getting the message, Rey started to caress Padme's body. Padme's thumb then trailed down my own body as I sat and watched the queen give the young Jedi a naked lapdance. Finally, her thumb reached my cock, sliding down the shaft but not stopping. I moaned when her hand reached underneath to fondle my balls, squeezing tenderly.

She then leaned in to plant nipping kiss along Rey's neck. The two of us were weak at the knees as this woman dominated both of us at the same time.

Padme then stared at me, tilting her head to gesture to Jyn, still lying on the bed and watching us. ''Rey and I need a moment. Why don't you go over to Jyn and show her some care and affection.''

''Showing care and affection for women is my speciality.'' I breathed heavily.

Padme smiled then turned back to Rey, their soft lips coming together.

Getting off the couch and letting the two of them get comfortable in each other's embrace, I walked over to the bed, still wobbling in my post-Padme is a sex goddess daze. I crawled on the bed, sliding next to Jyn. Our arms wrapped around each other as we kissed passionately, moaning in sync. I then moaned loudest when I felt Jyn reach down and grab my slick cock, the rigid organ still covered in Rey's juices.

Jyn ran her hand over the shaft a few times, and when I gasped approvingly, the rebel smirked, "I think I'll try a taste of that if you don't mind."

Bending down, she guided the head of my cock between her lips. Adjusting to my huge size and girth, she slowly started to take me deeper into her mouth. I groaned with pleasure and lust. ''I thought you said you were a virgin?''

She pulled me out for a second to respond. ''I am. I'm just making this up as I go. Am I doing a good job?''

I smirked. ''Keep going and you'll have your answer filling your mouth.''

Licking the underside of my shaft, she stared at me with pleading eyes. ''I was thinking of you filling me in other places besides my mouth.''

Unable to resist the temptation and wait any longer, I sat on the edge of the bed and lifted Jyn up onto my lap, making sure she was facing the couch where Rey and Padme were so that we could both enjoy our own action as well as watch the actions of the other two women.

Looking over, I was gasping for breath when I saw Padme reclined on the couch with Rey kneeling down and her head between the queen's legs. Rey's hands went upwards to grope and cup Padme's breasts, playing with them as her tongue flicked over her wet pussy. All Padme could do was release sharp sighs of pleasure, trying to hold her poise despite the immense pleasure she was clearly feeling. To add more to the delight, Rey started to rub little circles around Padme's clit. The throaty sound that emerged from Padme left us all squirming.

I began sliding my cock along the back of Jyn's ass, one of my hands gripped her waist to hold her in place while my other played with her breasts.

Angling our hips, I slid the head of my cock into Jyn's wet pussy, grunting as I felt her opening up. Jyn was still nice and wet after her climax, and though she was tight, it only took a few strokes before I was buried comfortably inside her, the rebel moaning with delight.

I started slowly, making little thrusts inside Jyn as I nibbled on the back of her ear, remembering how much she enjoyed it when Padme did that. Her pussy felt so good, and I wanted to savor our time together, particularly with the excellent show we were being treated to in the meantime.

Padme's back was arched, her eyes closed as she pressed Rey's head closer, encouraging her to keep licking. The view was unbearably sexy.

My cock started to ache with wanting and I began to thrust deeper, enjoying the way that Jyn moaned each time I hit new spots inside her.

Padme was clearly close now, and as Rey shifted her mouth to her clit, she felt the queen's hips pressing against her face. Rey's own sex was starting to throb again, I could tell from the dripping I could see wetting the floor beneath her. Rey slid her hand down between her legs. Before she could stroke herself for very long, though, Padme came undone. Her hips lifted up off the couch and she cried out as a fresh flood of her sweet fluids covered Rey's face.

The Jedi lapped it up eagerly, thrusting her fingers into her own soaked pussy as she did, but before she could get close to another peak, Padme reached down and ran a promissory finger over her lips. "I wouldn't do that," she told her. "I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something much better for you soon. Just let me help those two to finish and then we'll take care of you."

Reluctantly stopping for now, Rey watched with fascination Padme got up from the couch and walked over to where I was fucking Jyn. Padme knelt down in front of the two of us, her tongue darted out, licking both the front of Jyn's pussy and my shaft that was pounding into it.

At the feeling of Padme's mouth on my length, I began losing control. Jyn felt so good already, and the addition of sensation was more than I could stand. Abandoning all restraint, she sped up once again, one hand gripping Jyn's breast while the other used her thigh to better control the tempo of my thrusts. My thumb stroked Jyn's nipple, and it only took a few more thrusts before I felt her begin to buck wildly above me.

Padme's tongue stroked down my cock until her mouth found my balls, sucking them eagerly as they bounced with my thrusts. She remained like this until my climaxed built, clearly wanting to feel my release before I filled Jyn. It didn't take long before I poured my seed into Jyn's pussy. My hands pulled her down onto her, burying myself as deeply as I could go even while Padme kept licking us. This climax was somehow more intense than the last, clearly for Jyn as well as she collapsed on top of me, as I caught her and allowed her to rest on top of me.

Padme stood up, sharing a brief kiss with Jyn before giving a longer one to me. "Goddamn it, you two," Jyn muttered breathlessly. "That was incredible."

"I am glad," Padme smiled. "However, Rey and I still haven't gotten as much care as you two, and I was thinking that now we might explore some more,'' Padme gave her me a naughty look. "I just hope that you aren't entirely worn out yet."

My eyes widened with anticipation and my cock started to stiffen once more inside of Jyn, causing her to moan happily despite the fatigue.

I lifted Jyn off of me reluctantly, but even as she groaned at the loss of connection, Padme caught her lips, pulling her to her feet and into an affectionate embrace.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Padme whispered in her ear, licking along its outer ridge as she spoke. "It certainly seemed as if you did."

A shiver of desire rolled down Jyn's body as Padme played with her pussy, having to hold the rebel to stop her from falling. ''I love this, but I don't know if I can still stand.''

''That's what the bed is for.'' Padme said before helping Jyn to lie down on an empty section of the comfortable mattress.

Seriously, space has incredible bed mattresses. I need to see if I can bring one home with me before I return to Earth.

While Jyn was giving a moment to rest and gather her bearings, Padme looked over to Rey, beckoning her to join us on the bed. Without hesitation, Rey stumbled forward. Guided onto the bed, she sat between Padme and I, with me at her front and the queen rubbing her body from behind. My hands began stroking Rey's toned body, while Padme's arms loops around to cup her breasts. I gazed at Rey's moaning face as Padme pressed her lips along the back of the Jedi's neck.

"You two feel good." Rey moaned as I kissed her collarbone.

"I told you it would be worth waiting," Padme reminded her, her hand drifting down over the swell of Rey's still-sticky ass and between her legs. Rey's breath quickened as the queen's finger-tips slid inside her, and that was before Jyn returned to the action, crawling underneath and sliding her tongue along Rey's wet pussy, causing the Jedi to quake.

The three of us pleasured Rey, leaving the woman a quivering mess between us. To my surprise, she pushed me away slightly and seemed to indicate for me to stand. I obeyed, standing on the bed, towering over everyone with my cock close to her face. My body twitched as I felt her soft lips wrap around my shaft.

''Oh, Rey.'' I moaned as I thrust in her mouth, slowly increasing my pace and power.

The blowjob was sloppy and messy, not that it mattered, it actually made it feel more sexy. But Rey was losing control as Jyn pushed her face into Rey's pussy, sucking her clit and thrusting her tongue inside. Padme had moved her fingers away and started to explore elsewhere. She parted Rey's ass cheeks with her hands and then dived in to give her own tongue action, probing Rey's puckered backdoor.

Vibrations rolled off of Rey's mouth and along my cock, encouraging me to fuck her face harder. I gripped her hair and pounded until my cock was brushing the back of her throat. She was trying to moan responses to what we were doing to her, however, with her mouth full, they were incoherent to our ears no matter how many languages we knew. I didn't relent, fucking her mouth through each blissful moan as I felt her lips tremor around my shaft.

Rey and I were panting, both close to our climaxes. Rey more so than me as Jyn and Padme licked both her holes, driving her so close until she finally exploded, drenching Jyn's face with her juices and almost collapsing on top of her.

Needing to scream with pleasure, I pulled out of her as she let out heavy, lustful pants. The sound was too much for me and I ended up spurting thick jets off cum over her face, not that she seemed to mind. In fact, she willing opened her mouth and moved closer so that every shot I fired would splash against her face.

Padme and Jyn came up on either side of Rey, kissing and licking their way up her sweaty, wet body. When they were on their knees, they stared at my cock and all three then leaned forward. Padme dove onto my still hard cock, taking as much as she could down her throat while Rey and Jyn sucked each of my balls, swirling their tongues around. I rubbed my own breasts, pinching the nipples while I felt the three women's mouths on me. At the sight of my cock being devoured by them, disappearing in their lips as they took turns to suck me, the pressure combined with the sheer erotic power of the image nearly caused me to cum on the spot again. I held back as best I could.

Before long, Padme placed a hand on my thigh and pushed me away, causing the rest of us to moan in disappointment. "Enough," she told us. "Rey has had her fun. Now, I would like mine."

''Yes, my queen.'' I said, failing to keep the hunger out of my voice.

Padme scooted over, getting on her hands and knees and glancing over her shoulder at me, wiggling her behind to entice me for good measure. Like I needed anymore enticing.

I quickly moved behind her, my rock hard erection rubbing along her ass and pussy, teasing her. Despite her cool and collected demeanour, she was no doubt eager to have me inside her. I lined the head of my cock up against her pussy, pressing inside of her with ease. Rey and Jyn felt fantastic, but Padme was so easy to slip inside. I'm guessing the build-up added to the anticipation. If a woman's pussy is too tight, then it's not right.

It was time for me to dominate the queen as I filled her whole, bucking my hips back and forth until I was pounding into her was such ferocity, the bed was shaking beneath us. Her hands clutched the bed sheets tightly as she backed her body back into my thrusts. My hands gripped her hips, helping me to thrust inside of her as deep as I could while maintaining a level of primal control and power. She wanted it hard, and I was going to give it to her harder.

While we made love, Rey crawled up next to Jyn. "Shall we continue with our own fun?'' she laughed, kissing Jyn on the ear.

Jyn gasped. ''How do you all have the stamina for this?''

''Jedi.'' Rey replied.

''Superhero.'' I followed.

''Queen.'' Padme said between pants, loosing her reserve as she fell into a pit of pleasure as I thrust faster inside of her.

A fresh spark of arousal ignited in Jyn's eyes. She turned around, ready to attack Rey with love and kisses, only for the Jedi to push her down onto the bed. Jyn's head rested beneath Padme's, looking up she could see the Queen's face contort with pleasure.

Before Jyn could wonder what was happening, Rey spread the rebel's legs and positioned herself on top so that her pussy could rub against Jyn's. Jyn cried out at the sensation of their centers touching, sliding against each other while Rey held one of her legs up for support and easier access, pressing herself into Jyn more.

Rey took full control, grinding herself against Jyn. I'm surprised the rebel hadn't been broken by us left, as she cried out and quivered on the bed with Padme gazing down at her. Wasting no opportunity, the queen lowered herself slightly so that she could kiss Jyn while the rebel played with her own breasts and pushed her hips into Rey's.

We moved with impressive synchronization, passionate screams and moans filling the room to seemingly no end.

I couldn't resist lifting a hand to spank Padme's ass, causing the queen to moan in Jyn's mouth. I could see their tongues dancing. I looked up at Rey, watching a layer of sweat envelope her body as she continued to trib with Jyn. The Jedi glanced at me and then down towards Padme's behind. I instantly got the message, and I couldn't agree more.

I quickly pulled out and slid my shift in between Padme's ass cheeks, gliding the head over her pussy lips and then towards her ass, teasing the entrance, and waiting for permission.

Padme stopped kissing Jyn for a quick moment to speak. ''I'm disappointed you didn't think of that sooner.'' She went back to kissing Jyn, missing the taste of her lips.

To thank her, I leaned forward to kiss the back of Padme's neck, feeling goosebumps crawl over her skin. Needing no further invitation, I began to slide my cock into her ass, surprisingly fitting with ease. I'm guessing this wasn't her first time with anal. Not that it surprised me with how expertly she commanded us. But right now, I was in command, as I began to thrust back and forth, fucking her ass with more power and force than ever before.

Padme purred with delight as I buried myself deep inside her, occasionally spanking her to elicit more wonderful moans of pleasure from her. Taking a page from my book, Rey lifted Jyn's hips slightly so that she could give the rebel a slap on the ass of her own. This caused Jyn to arch her back and reach around to pull Padme into a deeper kiss, which the queen happily returned.

It was an overwhelming flood of sensations and I knew it was going to reach its end very soon, at least I was, with a massive climax building. I sped up my thrusts, wanting to give every ounce of the pleasure that I could.

My powerful strokes were too much for Padme, and it was only a moment later before I felt her orgasm begin to spill out. Rey gripped Jyn's hips for a series of short, strong thrusts, slamming into her with renewed force. They soon cried out in bliss, their pussies gushing against one another's. Now, it was my time.

To my surprise, Padme moved away slightly to guide me out of her ass before I exploded. She reached around to wrap her hot palm around my shaft, pumping it frantically. That's when I finally let go, painting the three of them with my biggest orgasm yet. Pulses of cum spread over their bodies as they all crumbled into a pile on top of each other.

We lay on the bed panting, merely cuddling each other, needing time to come down from such an intense experience.

''Well,'' I was the first to speak. ''That was something else.''

"Definitely," Jyn panted. "Though I don't think I'll be able to walk for a month.''

"Do not worry," Padme reassured her. "We all seem to have been well-satisfied."

''Your majesty,'' I got curious. ''You never answered your own question. Have you had orgies before?''

She smiled. ''I have hundreds of maids employed. What do you think?''

A laugh emerged from Rey. ''I wouldn't mind meeting them sometime.''

The rest of us joined in a chorus of tired laughter. I almost felt saddened that I would be returning to Earth after all I've just experienced. But, I guess that's what made this moment special.

XXX

''Damn, girl,'' Vanellope grinned. ''You really went all out with that chapter.''

''I felt it's what our lovely readers deserved.'' I smirked.

Phew, I have to admit, I didn't expect this chapter to get me so worked up like that. I'm wondering if Elsa would still be home once I returned? A real-life foursome is something that I really needed to get involved in. But then again, with a double date between Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel and I being worked on, I can imagine that fantasy wouldn't be too far from reality for much longer.

Thinking back to Rapunzel, it reminded me of the idea she proposed for our own website. I thought that Vanellope would be the ideal person to set everything up, especially since she already knows about my…less than innocent persona. But would that really be right to ask her to help? She may act mature, but she's still a kid in the end.

I felt her nudge my shoulder. ''Yo, Earth to Anna? I'm trying to sing your praises here.''

''Sorry,'' I said and decided to just go with it and hope for the best. ''Hey, Vanellope, I have a favor to ask…''

''Hey, if you need to get yourself off, bathroom's to the left.''

''Wait, what? No, not that. It's…a girlfriend of mine thought, and I did as well, well, we're thinking of this idea. And I was hoping that you might help with making the idea real because I know the idea won't work without your help. But I'm not sure if it's a good idea to tell you about the idea…'' I rambled.

Vanellope shot me a playful look. ''I might have a better idea of this idea if you just spit it out.''

I sighed. Here goes nothing. ''I was wondering if you could help make a website where we can make videos?''

''What kind of videos?'' She asked. When I was hesitant to answer, she got the message. ''Oh, I get it. No problem.'' She winked.

''No problem?'' I gasped. ''Really, you don't mind?''

She waved her hand. ''It'll be a snap. I thought you were going to ask me to do something dangerous like help you rob a bank.''

''No, why would you think I would ask that?''

She shrugged. ''It sounds fun.''

I couldn't help but laugh. This girl is so unpredictable. But, luckily it seems like whenever I need help, she's always there for me. She really is an awesome little trooper. ''Thank you.''

''Hey, it's what partners in crime are for.'' She grinned. ''You helped with my stories, so it's returning the favor. Plus, it gives me a chance to try this.''

She then rushed over to one of her desks to retrieve something. I waited, curious to see what she was getting and how it could help with my strange request. While I waited, I really considered what I had just signed myself up for. I was going to make sexy videos on the web for girls I'd never met before to see. It was strange, scary but also exciting. It's still being planned, so I'll worry about that more when it comes to it.

Finally, Vanellope returned with what looked like a drone carrying a video camera. I stared at it. ''You want us to film with that?''

''Of course. You need a cameraperson to film you, and while I'm not bad with writing out hot stuff, I don't have any interest in watching. It'll be perfect.'' She used the remote in her other hand to switch it on and let it off in the air. I watched impressed by how easily it glided along and how quiet it was.

Suddenly, it darted to the left and crashed into the wall. Vanellope and I cringed. ''Okay, clearly there's still a glitch or two I need to work on.''

''Evidently.''

Then, she giggled. ''Hey, I guess you could say I need to work on the kinks.''

Despite the terribleness of the pun, I couldn't help but laugh. It's something I would have done as well. ''We're terrible.''

''Yeah, but that's what makes us an awesome team.'' She raised her hand and we bumped fists.

She really was my little partner in crime.

XXX

A/N: Yo! Did you like this chapter. What was your favorite bit? Don't be afraid to let me know and don't hold back on the details. Did this chapter satisfiy you? I know Star Wars has been asked for a while now, and it may not be the last time we come back here. But there's so many characters to use, it'll take a while before I do all the request.


	35. Esmeralda 2

''Go, Kristoff! You can do it!'' I cheered for my buddy before he went to join his Mighty Duck teammates. True, it was only a practice match, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to come out to support my friend when I didn't have class.

''Anna, you don't have to shout,'' he mumbled, rubbing his sore ear. ''I'm standing right next to you.''

''I'm trying to pump you up. You guys have your first official match soon.''

''I know.'' He replied, failing to meet my eye.

I stared at him curiously. ''Are you nervous?''

He glared back at me before scoffing. ''What? Me? Nervous? Never! What would give you that idea?''

''The flustering. The sweating. The nervous glances. Shall I continue?''

He rolled his eyes. ''Okay, okay, I admit it, my nerves are a little on edge. But I'm sure I'll be fine. Once we get to the actual game, it'll be smoothing sailing.''

''That's the Kristoff I know and love.'' I said and held out my clenched fist, which he bumped against mine.

''Thanks for coming out to support me, Anna. Even if it's just a practice game.''

I couldn't resist the opportunity. ''Well, I am a professional at coming out.'' I wiggled my brows.

''Are you ever going to go one day without a gay joke?''

''I wouldn't bet on it.'' I smirked.

After giving me another roll of his eyes, he glided back across the ice ring to join his teammates. I clapped as loud as I could for them, giving them a little taste of the support I was going to show when the official games start. I know how much this means to Kristoff, and I want to show that I'm there with him every step of the way.

Suddenly, it dawned on me that someone else had approached from behind and was now standing on the side right next to me. I turned and felt a lump caught in my throat as I was staring at one of the many beautiful faces in this school. ''Esmeralda? Hi.''

''Hello Anna.'' She greeted with a gorgeous smile and a wink as I felt my knees buckle. She tilted her head to the ice. ''Have you ever thought about joining the team?''

''Me on the Mighty Ducks? No way, I'm about as coordinated on the ice as a newborn deer.''

Esmeralda laughed with me. ''I'm sure you would be fine. I remember your sister was quite the skater.''

The mention of Elsa ice-skating caused my heart to flutter. ''Yeah, she is amazing.'' I sighed dreamily. To Esmeralda, it may seem like I'm just admiring the skill my sister would display when on the ice. But, in actuality, my memory replayed the moment we practically dry humped on the ice. The look on her face was we came together for the first time had shivers running up my body.

Hoping not to drag this out for too long, I looked back at her. ''So, what are you doing here?'' I asked nervously.

She turned her body to fully face me, and even when she was fully clothed, the image of her in her dancing attire ran through my mind and caused my blood to rush a pace quicker. ''I came looking for you.''

Okay, Anna. Hold back on the innuendo this time.

''Me? What for?''

''I believe that we still have some unfinished business.''

''Unfinished…'' I thought for a moment when I suddenly remembered. We technically never went all the way when I went to the club Esmeralda danced at. My cheeks blushed a bright red.

This caused Esmeralda to smile as she took a step closer. ''Do you still have the card I gave you?''

I nodded. I hadn't let go of that golden ticket since she gave it to me.

''Are you free tonight?''

I gulped and nodded once again.

''Good, because so am I. I can arrange something. I'll say that I'm going to treat a special client…all night long.''

Geez, it's not just her dance moves that can make my legs tremble with anticipation. ''I'll definitely be there.''

''Text me what time you'll arrive, and I'll have everything arranged.'' Giving me one last, sweet smile, she gently pressed her lips against mine to seal the deal before walking away. My head turned to watch her leave with my eyes lingering on her behind. She must have realized I was looking, because she put extra emphasis on the sway of her hips. As if I needed any more motivation.

''Hey, Anna!'' Kristoff called out. ''Do you mind flirting elsewhere? You're distracting the other players.''

XXX

''Hmm, I didn't expect to see you return.'' Phoebus said as he greeted me at the entrance.

''Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are.'' I responded honestly. My heart was racing at the thought of being back here and what I was about to get myself into. I shouldn't be so nervous as this isn't my first dance with Esmeralda, but the fact that we were going to go all the way this time had me buzzing.

Without wasting a second, I showed him the membership card I was given and he inspected it thoroughly. His brows rose. ''You must be quite the client, I very rarely see these given out.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, especially for this dancer. In fact, I think you're the first.''

''Wow.'' I gasped. I felt happy to know that I was the first to be given a proper, special show by Esmeralda. But, why me of all people? I guessed it was her way of saying thanks for helping her from being outed by Hans.

Trust me when I say having some jackass out you is a terrible thing to go through.

Phoebus handed me back the card and opened the door for me. ''Enjoy the show.''

''Thank you.'' I said before walking in.

As I walked through the club, taking in the sultry and sexy women-loving-women sights, I had a few girls walking by who would not so subtly flirt with me. Winking, smiling, one even went as far to flash me her boobs. What had changed about me? How did I go from the girl who was hardly ever noticed to a walking Aphrodite?It's a mystery I might never have the answer for. And I'm not sure if I do want one.

As much as I would love to spend some time with these women because of how beautiful they were, there was one woman who needed my attention right now.

I made my way to the VIP room, finding it completely empty. The familiar stage sat before me with a single chair in front of it. I guess this was for me. I did remember to text Esmeralda before I left the house. I said I would make it at 9 on the dot. And right on cue, it was 9 according to my watch.

After taking a seat, I could hear some movement going on from behind the curtain at the end of the stage. I guess that must have been Esmeralda preparing herself. My lips went dry and my hands were gripping the chair as I waited.

Slow, sensual music began to play as the curtain was pulled back and Esmeralda walked on stage. I took a deep breath as I marvelled at the sight before me. She strolled across the stage wearing only a very short red skirt and a matching bra that barely covered her large breasts or her gorgeous brown skin. The way her dark hair draped over her shoulders caused me to shiver and my eyes latched onto her every movement.

She smiled at me, thriving on the way I was eyeing her. I don't know how she can be so relaxed when receiving this kind of attention. I go numb if a girl is within my very presence, let alone staring at me like they wanted to jump my bones while the whole world watched. I was beginning to wonder if I might have overdressed for the occasion. I merely came in a white shirt and jeans, with the jeans failing like always hide my bulge growing between my legs.

Esmeralda went to the pole, took hold of it and just let her body move, always keeping her eyes fixed on me. As the song played, shebegan to spin around the pole, wiggling her ass at around and around the pole, she lifted up a leg and held it, allowing me to see underneath her skirt. I almost choked when I saw that she wasn't wearing underneath, giving me a glimpse of her pussy.

She used the pole for stability as she bent way down, allowing more of her ass to really be showcased. As the first song neared its end, Esmeralda lifted a leg way up and spun completely 360. Even though this was meant to be a sexy performance, I was amazed by her skills and movements. The strength that she must have needed to perform like this, it had me gasping and squirming in my seat.

As the song ended, she slowed and focused on me. ''Enjoying yourself so far?''

I nodded. Too gobsmacked to even form coherent words.

Another song soon began, more sensual than the last. Esmeralda sauntered up and down the stage. She dropped to her knees in front of me, and looking away, grabbed her breasts and shook them in front of me. It took all of my will power not to reach out and lend her a helping hand. But I waited, letting her do her thing first.

She rolled over, spread her legs and rubbed her hand on her pussy. I licked my lips as I could already see how soaked she was as her fingers soon became drenched. She sat up, moved her hands behind her back and tugged the strings of her bra loose.

Teasingly, she held onto the front of the bra and shook her body, as I watched intently, waiting for her to drop the bra. Finally, she stood up and let the bra drop, giving me another wink before sauntering back to the pole. She spun around the pole, before hopping onto it and bending backwards, using her gymnastics to really showcase her body and flexibility.

Before the song ended, she went for an erotic ending, spreading her legs as far as she could while hanging from the pole. The skirt hung from the side, failing to hide her ass and pussy.

With the tent in my jeans now unbearable, I quickly unbuckled them and pulled them down with my boxers, allowing my aching cock to spring free. No shame in letting myself out now.

Esmeralda smiled as she slid down the pole. ''That's twice now I've gotten you to tear your pants off.''

I couldn't reply back. I was actually speechless from this, and it seems like Esmeralda wasn't done yet. A third song began, faster paced than the previous two. Once down, she wiggled her ass at me and slid the skirt down her long legs, leaving her now naked. I might as well join her. I kicked my jeans and boxers away and then pulled my shirt off and tossed it aside. I was about to unclasp my pink bra when Esmeralda wiggled her finger at me.

''Keep it on. I think it looks cute on you.'' She said while dancing to the beat of the song, putting her arms behind her and bucking her hips, leaving little to the imagination.

I don't know how I was able to resist her for so long. But there eventually came a point where I could no longer keep myself from wrapping my hand around and my shaft and start to pump it.

Noticing this, Esmeralda smirked. ''I think I've teased you long enough.''

My mouth went dry as she hopped off the stage and strutted towards me. When she was close enough, she grabbed my hand and moved it away from my cock before she dropped to her knees. I moaned when her slender fingers grabbed it as she traced the leaking tip along her lips, getting a small taste of what was to come.

She opened her mouth wide and slid my hard thick cock in her mouth, filling her mouth entirely. She hummed with approval. ''I've wanted to taste this big girl again so badly.''

Turned on with immense pleasure, I grabbed the back of her head as she sucked my cock and began to fuck her face. Esmeralda groaned, delighted with my roughness as I gripped her flowing hair tightly and thrust harder into her mouth, my balls bouncing against her chin and the tip hitting the back of her throat.

It was only when our moans filled the room that I realized the music had stopped playing. Her lips kissed up and down my shaft, heading lower until she began to play with my balls. Fondling them in her hand and sucking on each of them. She pulled back, saliva dripping down her face before she deepthroated me once more, bobbing her head up and down frantically. After all the build-up from earlier today at school and then her dancing now, it was no surprise that I was already about to release.

''I'm gonna cum.'' I warned her.

She responded by taking all of me in her mouth and holding me, cupping my balls with her hand to feel my impending climax. I bucked my hips forward as I pumped threads of cum in her mouth and down her throat. She didn't pull back, taking every last drop until I was spent. Thankfully, I remained hard as she pulled out, stroking me and leaning forward so that my cock was nestled between her cleavage. ''I can't wait anymore. I need you to fuck me now.''

I moaned in response. ''I want to return the favor.''

''Another time,'' she answered. ''I don't want us to be interrupted again. I rubbed myself all day thinking about you inside me.''

My hips jerked and for a second, I thought that I had cum again because of her frank words.

''Lie on the stage!'' I ordered.

She quickly obeyed, laying with her back on the stage as she spread her legs, waiting in anticipation for me. I could see how wet she was. We were rudely stopped last time, but this time, there was no stopping us. I moved between her legs and rubbed my cock up and down her pussy.

"Please," She moaned. "Fuck me with your massive cock."

"As you wish." I smiled, slamming into her.

I fucked her hard, grabbing her legs to lift them up and hold them, allowing me a better position to thrust my hips and enter her fully. She felt so warm and wet around me, I couldn't stop myself from pounding into her harder and faster.

"Holy fuck!'' She screamed, music to my ears.

''You feel so good!'' Imoaned. I reached one hand underneath her back, helping to lift her up so that I could dive in for a kiss. It started tender, and then getting more passionate. I broke the kiss and said, "It's time for me to go for a ride."

"Is that so?" She asked playfully.

Climbing onto the stage with her, I rolled us over so that she was now on top of me before I lowered her onto my cock. She gasped and laughed at my sudden display of strength, but that was soon drowned out by more lustful moans as her pussy swallowed my cock whole and she began to ride me. I grabbed her legs, helping her to keep balanced as she bounced on top of me, throwing her head back and moaning with a face filled with pleasure.

She grabbed my shoulders and started bucking her ass up and down, causing loud slapping sounds to each throughout the room.

She purred and leaned in close to me. ''I want you to cum inside me. I'm protected.''

''I'm not going to deny a woman what she wants!'' I said, grabbing her waist and rolling us back over once more, checking to make sure that I wasn't going to roll us off the stage. I was now over her once again as I moved between her legs, lifted one leg high up in the air and slid back inside her, causing another loud moan.

I fucked me for a while in this position, my orgasm beginning to build. I lifted her leg even higher, moved it between my breasts, and began fucking her harder.

"Keep fucking me, Anna!" She begged as I moved my hand to her clit, wanting her to cum first.

I pulled back and slammed into her, hitting the right spot that caused her eyes to roll into the back of her head. I moved my other hand down further to cup her ass and lift her up, thrusting inside until I was completely buried in her drenched pussy.

''Anna!'' She screamed just as her orgasm erupted, I felt her squirting against my stomach and thighs. I held onto her as her body tremor and she calmed herself through her release. I pressed tender kisses along her lips and neck, waiting for her to finally catch her breath. However, barely a few seconds had passed before she had flipped us both over and I was back on my back. ''Time for some reverse cowgirl.'' She said, turning around and wiggling her glorious behind. I could get used to this sight.

''I'm not going to argue with that.'' I said, rubbing her ass as she straddled me. She reached behind to grab my cock and guide it to her entrance as she lowered herself.

To my shock, she wasn't aiming my cock for her pussy.

''Ah…Esmeralda?''

She glanced over her shoulder at me. ''You don't want to fuck my ass?''

I gulped. ''I refer back to my prior comment.''

''Good.'' She smiled and cautiously lowered herself back onto my cock, with me entering her behind, feeling her cheeks take me on was one of the more pleasant experiences I've ever had. I almost came again just from entering her. ''So big.'' She moaned.

After adjusting to the sensation, she slowly rode my cock, trying to get used to it in her ass in this position. There might have been slight pain as she took all of me in, before pleasure dulled it and coated her lustful a couple of minutes, she rode my cock slowly while rubbing her breasts for added pleasure. My hands reached up to gently caress her back, trying to help rid any of the lingering pain.

''I want to see you.'' I said.

She purred with delight and got herself off before turning around. I slipped out of her ass with ease. She then moved down with her head between my legs and took my cock back on her mouth. She sucked on it, worshipped it, and left me a quivering mess. She took all of me until she was gagging.

After a minute of her wonderful blowjob, she crawled up my body, dragging her tongue along my skin before swopping in for a kiss. She straddled my cock, lowering herself until I was fucking her ass cowgirl style. She arched her back, giving me a great chance to lean forward and suck on her breasts. Iswirled my tongue around her nipples before softly biting each one.

By now, we weren't talking anymore. No more sexy words of encouragement. We were just lost in the pleasure. It was strange, but this position, with my cock buried in her asshole, it was strangely romantic. I could look into her eyes, our bodies were melded together and her hands one on my bra-covered breast, the other rubbing her pussy to enhanced the women enjoying each other and merging into one.

And it went like this for hours, cumming multiple times.

We made love with me on my side.

We made love with Esmeralda on her stomach.

We made love with her on all fours.

I even got to doggy-style her while she used the pole for support, holding on as I used my strength and stamina to relentlessly pound into her.

Then we made love for an eternity with her on her back. My eyes never breaking with hers, at lest, not until we kissed. We kissed with the intention of it never ending.

Fireworks coursed through me.

''This time,'' Esmeralda said with a wicked smile as I fucked her in a missionary position. ''Cum over me, if you have enough.''

''I have more than enough,'' I moaned as she rubbed my breast underneath my bra. ''All for you.''

I began fucking her harder, my orgasm about to hit. She must have gone through another intense one of her own, because she was shaking and moaning weakly. It was now time for the grand finale. I pulled out and shot my cum all over her body.

The first rope flew onto her face like a missile, before subsequent ropes landed on her breasts and stomach.

I sat up panting while Esmeralda looked completely exhausted, but very satisfied. ''Worth the wait.''

''I couldn't agree more.'' I said, leaning down to kiss her and rub her sore body. ''Sorry if I might have overdid it.''

''No, you did more than enough.'' We kissed and held each other while I stayed with her until she could find the energy to move again, walking around to retrieve her skirt while I also searched for my own clothes.

''You really think I look cute with this bra?'' I asked with a blush.

''More than cute!'' She winked. ''Remember, you can use that card to come here as many times as you want. Just drop me a line so that I can get everything sorted out.''

''I'll remember that,'' I said as I walked towards the exit. ''Thanks again.''

''Thank you, Anna. You know how to bring a girl to heaven and back again.''

Shyly accepting her compliment, I left the VIP room and made my way towards the end of the hallway.

I could definitely see myself becoming a frequent visitor here, especially if it was Esmeralda that was putting on the show. I need to ask her if next time I could bring someone along. I imagine that Rapunzel would have a fun time here, or maybe even Elsa? Oh God, the thought of Elsa giving me a strip tease dance entered my mind and I felt that I would need to relieve myself before leaving unless I wanted to head home with a bulge noticeable in my jeans.

I was drawn out of my brief fantasy as I heard the words, "Oh fuck, so big."

I stared down another hallway that I failed to notice the first time. Sneaking closer, I could just barely hear the sounds of moaning and what sounded like slurping. It sounds like I wasn't the only one having a good time tonight. I thought about leaving, but my darn curiosity got the better of me before I realized. I peeked around the corner and gasped.

There was an absolutely stunning woman with black hair and red lipstick, naked and bent over as she was being fucked by another woman from behind. The other woman was ripped like hell, with brown skin, short hair and tattoos that left my mouth watering. Both of them were beyond beautiful and I was lost for words. I stared like a deer in the headlights, unable to move, paralyzed with shock as I watched them.

"You like that, Asami?" the woman from behind asked as she fucked with powerful thrusts.

"Oh yes, Korra!" the girl, Asami, moaned, clearly enjoying the fucking.

Korra moaned in response, her hands firmly on Asami's hips. Her muscles on display almost caused me to faint.

I watched like a complete perv. I should have walked away and let the two women have their moment, but I was too enwrapped with their love-making. Sweat glistened their bodies. They must have been at this for hours. Korra leaned forward, cupping her hand around Asami's throat and forced her to turn so that they could share a heated kiss. It was a hot, but still romantic gesture.

Yet, through this passionate display, I wondered how Korra was hiding her strapon so well. I couldn't see the straps around her waist. It must have been one of those strapless ones that Merida had.

Yeah, Merida showed me hers and Elsa's toy collection, much to my sister's embarrassment.

"Oh yes, I'm going to cum!" Asami said.

"Cum, my cock slut!" Korra ordered.

"Oh yes, harder, pound me harder with that massive cock." Asami moaned in ecstasy.

Korra roughly fucked her and a few hard, deep thrusts later, Asami was cumming, screaming loudly. Her lover needed to hold her in her strong arms to prevent her from collapsing.

Korra pulled out…

And my jaw hit the floor.

She had a cock.

A real one.

A really big one. I think maybe even bigger than mine.

Not that size mattered for me right now. I'd never seen another woman with a cock before. Whether trans, intersex or other, I'd never come across another woman like me before. All the hotness that I felt evaporated, even as Asami turned around, dropped to her knees and stroked the massive cock.

Korra then roughly shoved the cock in her lover's open mouth. I watched her pump her huge cock in the girl's mouth. Still stunned by this ordeal.

My heart was racing and I actually felt…like I was going to cry with happiness.

I know that sounds silly I was watching someone fucking a girl's face roughly, but I did feel emotional seeing someone like me for the first time in my life. Not a porn video or those nice artworks I see online. This woman, this gorgeous, muscular woman was just like me. And it made me happy.

Korra pulled out, saliva dripping out of Asami's mouth, and sat down on a nearby chair. Quickly, Asami turned around ad devoured the cock once more, unable to take the massive length all the way. Suddenly Korra grunted sexily. "I'm cumming. Swallow it all.''

I heard Asami hum as she pumped the part of Korra's cock she couldn't take in her mouth as Korra thrust once, then twice before depositing an entire load in her lover's mouth.

Korra moaned happily, stroking her hand through Asami's hair while she sucked every last drop. I then jumped when the muscular woman turned and our eyes locked.


	36. Korra & Asami

''Hey, never heard of privacy!'' The muscular girl, Korra, barked at me, standing to her feet while also standing protectively in front of her girlfriend. Shielding her from my view, probably noticing that my eyes were lingering on both of them.

She didn't care if I was staring at her or her penis. I wish that I could have that confidence about myself and my body to strangers. I couldn't help but admire the way she was willing to step up to me, and I would have smiled about it if she didn't look like she was about to snap me in two.

I held up my hands defensively. ''Wait, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I heard a noise and…''

''Thought you could get a little show? Well sorry, but that's not how this works.''

''I swear, I didn't mean any harm. If it makes you feel any better, I've had people walk in on me plenty of times before.''

They eyed each other for a moment before staring back at me. Asami then looked at me. ''If this was a misunderstanding, then you don't have a reason to stay any longer.''

On the one hand, she's right. I didn't mean to disturb them, and I'm disturbing them further right now, so the smart thing to do would be to leave. However, I couldn't just leave knowing that I might get to know someone who is exactly like me. ''Before I go, I wanted to ask you something about…about…''

The way my eyes continually darted to between Korra's legs and my words stumbling, they might have gotten to wrong message. Because Asami was now the one who took a protective stance. ''If you're going to insult my girlfriend…''

''No, no,'' I stopped her. ''On the contrary, I'm actually really happy.''

Korra arched her brow. ''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Are you intersex?'' I asked.

''What if I said yes?''

I actually squealed. ''Because I am too!''

I saw the anger and frustration in both of them leave, for Korra in particular. She approached me slowly. It was only then that my shyness started to take hold when I realized that a gorgeous naked, intersex girl was walking over to me. I tried to hide the blush in my cheeks as she folded her arms over her chest. God, those biceps could break me in half and I would be thrilled.

''You're not pulling my leg, are you?'' She probed.

Okay, to be fair, anyone could make the claim, and I hate to think that anyone might have tricked Korra. She's probably just like me, never having met anyone like her before. If anyone ever tells you that representation doesn't matter, they've never felt the need to validate their existence out of fear that they are alone.

It suddenly hit me that I would have to prove it to her. What would her reaction be? Would she be just as happy as I am? Not to mention, her just as sexy girlfriend was watching me, also naked and still sweaty from their little love session a moment ago. Taking a deep breath, I unbuckled my belt and pulled down my jeans and boxers just enough for my half-hard cock to spring free.

''No way!'' Immediately, Korra's eyes bulged. She then turned to Asami. ''Are you seeing this?''

''I couldn't miss it if I tried.'' Asami smirked, clearly happy to see her girlfriend happy as she walked over and clutched her arm, wrapping her hands tightly. Aww, these two are adorable.

I then flinched. ''Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Anna.''

''Usually, the name comes first and then the stripping.'' Korra snarked.

Asami scoffed. ''That's not how it worked for us.'' She then gave a quick peck on Korra's cheek, causing her girlfriend to blush, and I was just falling more and more in love with them. ''I'm Asami. And this is my girlfriend, Korra. It's a pleasure to meet you.''

''You too!'' I smiled brightly. ''I just…I've always felt so alone because I've never got to meet another girl like me before. And now I'm meeting someone and you're…you're…'' I was too gobsmacked to think of a proper way to praise her.

''Careful,'' Asami said amusedly. ''Don't make me jealous.''

''Oh, no, you're amazing as well. The two of you are like wife and life goals rolled into one.'' I praised.

I feel bad about myself. I'd spent so much time focusing on Korra, that I didn't give my brain proper time to marvel at Asami. While she wasn't as muscular as Korra, she was no lightweight either. Just the right amount of slender, curves and toughness. She could defend herself clearly and could carry herself amongst any of the most stunning beauty models in the world. If I weren't lucky enough to know so many other beautiful women in my life, I would be the one who's jealous.

Because I was now spending some time fawning over the two of them, the blood was rushing down below and I couldn't help but feel myself start to harden and grow.

I couldn't hide it, and both of them noticed. ''You start getting hard after you're little peeping tom routine?'' Korra jabbed in a playful manner.

''Sorry, I'm not very good and controlling it.''

''Welcome to the club.''

Asami rolled her eyes. ''At least you two don't have to worry about period pains.''

''True.'' Korra and I said at the same time, earning a laugh from all three of us.

After that, my eyes darted downwards back onto Korra, and I noticed that I wasn't the only one who seemed to be getting excited. Her cock was also beginning to grow, and now that I was up close, I had a better judgement with comparison, and there was no doubt in my mind that she was bigger than me. Not only that, but there was a thickness to it too as it curved upwards that left me in awe. ''Wow.''

Seeing my reaction, Korra gave me a prideful look. ''Yeah, I get that a lot.''

''Only from me.'' Asami poked fun.

''You love it,'' Korra replied. ''And anyone at school who thinks they can out size me gets their ego broken if they tried to compare to me.''

''You're out at school?'' I asked.

''Oh yeah,'' Korra said. ''I'm captain of the Nickelodeon High School soccer team. With the school showers, there's no way I could stay hidden. It's hard to keep 12 inches under wraps. Pun intended.'' She wiggled her brows.

I gulped. ''12 inches? I'm only 10 and a half.''

''You say that like it's a bad thing. It might not be me, but…''

She didn't get far with Asami nudging her shoulder. ''Don't let Korra get to you, she just likes to be top of the competition. You're beautiful as well.''

I blushed. Honestly, I don't mind about the size thing. I was just happy that there was someone that I now knew who I could turn to if I ever needed advice. Captain of her school team. Out to her school and probably well-liked despite everyone knowing she's intersex. She was like the dream version of me that I always wanted to be. I stared at them shyly. "I-I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" Asami inquired, moving closer so that she was now standing right between Korra and I. It didn't seem to bother her at all that she was standing in the middle of two girls with their hard cocks aiming right at her. Actually, she looked like she was enjoying it going by the smile on her face.

"For interrupting you two," I told them. ''It was between you, and I shouldn't have been watching…''

"Did you enjoy what you were watching?" she asked.

Oh…

Is this going where I think it's going?

Damn it, how is it that I can have so many girls flirt with me and I still never know if it's genuine flirting or being nice?

Not bothering with lying, I nodded.

Korra looked at her girlfriend curiously. ''Asami, what are you thinking?''

''I'm thinking that you got to choose who was involved in our last threesome, and now it's my turn.'' She winked.

''Hey, Opal was the one hitting on me.'' Korra defended.

My mouth went dry and it was getting harder to keep my shaft from jutting upwards in the air…pun intended. ''Th-threesome?'' I said timidly.

''Have you ever had one before?''

''Quite a few actually.''

Korra looked impressed. ''Oh, I misjudged you. You looked like the innocent type.''

''Oh, I am the innocent type. I've just not be so innocent when pretty girls have come onto me.'' I poorly attempted to flirt back.

This should have been coming easily to be at this point. But maybe it was the fact that I was going to be involved with another intersex lady for the first time. I didn't feel self-conscious about being the second largest for once, but I still felt nervous about disappointing them in anyway.

''Are you going to be innocent tonight?'' Asami asked, batting her eyelashes at me.

''I haven't been innocent so far tonight. Why start now?''

Satisfied with my answer, Asami dropped to her knees, settling between Korra and I. It's amazing because a few minutes ago, Korra looked like she wanted to bite my head off for looking at her funny. Now, we were standing a few feet apart from one another with Asami kneeling in front of us, staring at our cocks pointing directly at her face.

Almost instinctively, Korra thrust her hips forward, only for Asami to stare up at her playfully. ''You've had your turn, dear. I want to give our newcomer some time first.''

Just when Korra seemed like she was going to protest, not that I could blame her, Asami reached out for her cock. It looked even bigger with Asami's fingers wrapped around the huge, thick shaft. I then moaned when I felt her other hand grab hold of mine. Korra and I purred with delight as Asami began stroking both of us, taking her time to rub every inch of us until we were big and hard in her soft hands.

A sharp gasp escaped me as Asami took my cock in her mouth. I groaned as she sucked my cock while simultaneously stroking Korra's.

Asami bobbed slowly, savoring it, and getting used to having a cock in her mouth that was different from Korra's. I could feel her mouth trying to adjust to the different size and girth. Her lips sealed around the shaft as she took me deeper and deeper. There was hardly any gagging as she took me in completely. She must have been so used to trying to take all of Korra at this point, that anything smaller was a breeze. I wasn't complaining. Feeling the tip of my cock reach down her throat was amazing.

Korra and I shared a look and suddenly our lips were mashed together. We kissed passionately as our tongues pressed against each other and journeyed into the other's mouth. My hands cupped her big breasts and her hands moved to rub mine as well.

Asami hummed on me before I felt her taking my cock out of her mouth, but she kept stroking it as she moved over to take Korra's impressive shaft in her mouth. I felt Korra moan against my lips, more so when I started to pinch and pull her nipples. She responded by moving her head down to suck on my breasts as well. The pleasure doubled when Asami moved back to suck me slowly.

For the next couple of minutes, Asami went back and forth between us. Deep throating us, while stroking the part that she didn't devour. At some points, her hands would occasionally move under to rub our balls, even leaning down to lick and suck them. It seemed that Korra loved this as much as I did. Asami must have been wearing lipstick of some kind, because I could see her lip stains painted over our shaft and balls.

Korra stroked Asami's hair. ''You've already taken my load. Now let's see you take Anna's!''

''Hmm, I can't wait.'' Asami replied, practically diving onto me and taking me all the way down her throat. I thrust my hips and started to fuck her face, pounding against her with my wet balls slapping her chin, leaving a trail of saliva. Korra watched on, also enjoying the handjob that her girlfriend continued to give while deepthroating me until I was almost ready to explode.

Korra then walked around until she was behind Asami, not that it discouraged her from continuing to give me a blowjob. Korra grabbed Asami's hands and put them behind her back. "No hands, slut." She hissed and nibbled on Asami's earlobe.

Asami nodded and sucked me harder and faster. To add to the pleasure, Korrareached around and began feeling caressing her swaying breasts, playing with them and massaging them with her strong hands. I moanedas Asami began bobbing deeper on my cock, taking all of me in her mouth.

''Cum in her mouth! We know she wants it!'' Korra said, pinching Asami's nipples.

Asami kept bobbing even as Korra grabbed her own cock and started rubbing it up against Asami's dripping wet pussy from behind. She never entered her, only teasing her with the possibility of fucking her. Tormenting her while Asami slowly took more and more of me down her throat, wanting to find some relief through Korra's teasing.

I moaned andgrabbed her head, pushing her down until my cock disappeared in her mouth. It finally got to the point where I couldn't hold back and unleashed steams into her mouth and down her throat, causing her to finally gag. She pulled back but didn't stop for a breath, continuing to bob up and down on my cock as she sucked every last drop out of me.

Korra then surprised her by grabbing her hair and yanking her back off my cock. Asami turned to her, only for her lips to be captured by Korra's. They kissed passionately right in front of me while Asami still had a mouthful of my cum…and Korra was definitely using tongue.

They pulled apart and looked back at me, clearly surprised that I was hard again and full size instantly. I grinned. ''You may have the size advantage, but I have the stamina.''

Korra smirked. ''In that case, Asami, bend over and show Anna that ass of yours.''

Her order was followed by a hard slap across Asami's behind. Her girlfriend gasped and her smile widened at the gesture. Cute and kinky. These two had become my real-life OTP.

Obeying without hesitating, Asami moved next to Korra and bent over so that she was eagerly showing me her glorious behind. I moved behind her and began to copy Korra's gesture by rubbing my cock up and down her very wet pussy lips relentlessly. ''Beg to be fucked!'' I ordered.

''Please," Asami moaned. "Fuck me like a slut!''

Korra leaned up and pulled her ass cheeks apart before leaning closer until her lips were pressed against her girlfriend's ears. "Do you want her to fuck your ass too, babe?''

''God, yes!''

''Maybe we can take turns,'' Korra upped the kinkiness while also teasing Asami's behind with her finger. ''Or do you want to take us both at the same time?''

''All of it, all of it!'' Asami begged. ''Please, someone just fuck me now!''

''Happy to comply!'' I said as I slowly entered her and began fucking her. At the same time, Korraslid a finger in Asami's ass, giving her a small prelude of what to expect soon.

I don't know how Asami has managed to have anal with Korra before considering her size. I've always been fearful of my size hurting women when fucking them from behind, how does Asami manage with Korra? Either way, she seemed to enjoy it, as she whimpered with both her hole being pleasured.

I thrust forward, humping my hips and working into a fast and hard rhythm while she bucked her own hips to match mine. The sound of wet flesh slapping against each other echoed throughout the corridor. I grabbed Asami's hips and angled myself so that I could fuck her in a better position.

Korra then repositioned herself so her cock was in Asami's face. "Get sucking, slut. Get this cock ready for your ass."

Asami obeyed, taking Korra's cock in her mouth and began sucking, even as I kept relentlessly fucking her from behind.

There was something so primal about the way Korra and I locked eyes while we were essentially spit-roasting Asami. She was trapped in the middle of us, unable to say anything with Korra's large cock in her mouth while I continued to push into her. She would occasionally remove Korra's cock from her mouth for a breather, but didn't stop stroking her girlfriend and went underneath to suck her balls, even managing to somehow fit both in her mouth at the same time. The girl was an animal.

''Let's swap!'' Korra said. ''Asami, roll on your side.''

Once again, Asami obeyed and I was more than happy to as well. On her side, Korra moved behind and easily slid her cock into Asami's pussy, holding her hips as she did so while I guided my cock between Asami's lovely lips, also going underneath to suck and lick my balls. I almost came again when she fit both in her mouth, her hand jerking my cock at the same time. I could feel her tongue roll around, teasing me.

After a while, Asami let me go. ''Don't take this the wrong way, I'm really enjoying this. But I need you both to double team me now!''

"So impatient," Korra laughed.

Before I could say anything, I was pushed onto my back and Asami wasted no time climbing on top of me, straddling me, not that I was complaining about it. She grabbed my cock, giving it another stroke before slowly engulfing it in her wet pussy with one downward thrust. She moaned loudly as my cock reached new depths inside of her.

She bounced on my cock for a minute or two, taking every inch deep in her.

''Lean forward,'' Korra instructed, putting one hand on Asami's waist while running her hand down her back. Asami leaned forward so much that our breasts were nestled nicely together, our nipples brushing against each other.

I couldn't resist kissing her from this position and she gladly returned it. I felt her body shift on top of mine, giving me the idea that Korra was moving behind and about to enter her. Asami then released a loud moan as Korra's cock slipped into her ass. From here, I couldn't tell if Asami could take her fully, but there was certainly a good size judging by the way Asami's eyes bugged out and her lips curled upward in delight.

"You want my cock in your ass, slut?" Korra asked.

"Yes," Asami moaned, "I want that big cock buried deep in my ass."

"You want my cock in your ass next!'' I asked, thrusting my hips upward at a faster pace while Korra began to fuck her harder from behind too.

''Yes! I want you both! I want you both to DP me!'' She screamed, her body thrashing with intense pleasure at the feeling of both her holes being filled up.

"As you wish," Korra said, beginning to pump her cock in and out of Asami faster.

I moved my thrusts to time Korra's. It was actually more difficult than I anticipated. While I had the stamina and was certainly strong, Korra was on another level. I was amazed by seeing her body and those muscles in action, and having her girlfriend moaning loudly on top of me while I fucked her pussy that was gushing over my thighs was just an added bonus.

It didn't take long for Asami's orgasm."I'm going to cum!" She moaned.

Then as her moans increased, I began bucking up hard to meet the deep ass thrusts of Korra's. Korra's hands and mine groped Asami's breasts while we fucked her. Korra jerked a few times and grunted, most likely spraying her cum inside of Asami. She gasped at the sensation, clearly enjoying every moment of it.

My own orgasm was going to be upon me again. But Korra then slapped Asami's ass hard. ''Turn around, it's time Anna got to feel the best feeling in the world.''

Without any delay, Asami picked herself up until both of our cock's slipped out of her dripping entrances. She turned around, carefully hoisting herself on top of me while I grabbed my hips to guide her into the proper position. ''Do you want to rest first?'' I asked.

''Not a chance!'' Asami told me, and that was all I needed to hear. Shelowered herself slowly. Thankfully, Korra crawled between my legs and helped guide my cock into Asami's gaping asshole.

"Oh yes," Asami and I moaned as I filled her. She was still so tight, clutching around my cock and also wet, no doubt from her own juices leaking from her pussy and Korra's cum. There wasn't any need for further lubrication with how wet and ready she was. The feeling was indescribable.

As I began to thrust into Asami's ass, Korra leaned down and licked Asami's pussy, teasing it slightly with light strokes of her tongue.

It didn't take too much longer for Korra to crawl on top of her girlfriend and guide her red, aching cock inside of her. Korra and I held Asami together, there was no way she could keep herself up right with both of us fucking her relentlessly. I was encouraged to keep up with Korra, thrusting harder and faster than she was now. It looks like stamina does pay off in the end after all.

''Are you ready to cum again!'' Korra said.

"God, yes!" Asami answered.

''Wait!'' I said, and they slowed themselves down to listen to what I had to say. ''I want us to give Asami a pearl necklace.''

Korra smirked. ''Damn, you really are not as innocent as I thought.''

Asami panted, smiling as well. ''Sounds delightful.''

We fucked her hard, deep and rough. Giving her as much pleasure as we could possible give, and despite only cumming just recently, Asami was on the verge again, quaking right above me as I held her tightly. Korra was struggling to keep balance as well, even with her muscles working over time.

Asami bucked her hips to match our thrusts, trying to take both of us as deep as she could. It wasn't much longer before she let out a bellowing scream, calling our names and squirting all over Korra's body.

The sight was all that was needed for Korra and I to finish. We quickly slipped out of her, rolled her onto her back and kneeled above her. Stroking our cocks until we were almost ready.

''Stroke each other!'' Asami ordered.

We were so caught up in the moment, that we did it without hesitation. It felt surreal to hold another cock that wasn't mine own. I used to think that would never happen, but, let's face it, girls can have dicks too. Korra and I stroked each other. Her grip was much tighter than mine. I would have been afraid she would tear it off if I weren't so horny.

Finally, we spurted thick threads of white cream all over Asami. Her face, breasts, body, legs, ass, everywhere was drowned in our essence, and she moaned and enjoyed every little bit of it. Her hands reached up to cup our balls, feeling us until we released everything we hand and finally collapsed on top of her.

I could have still kept going, but Korra and especially Asami seemed spent. The two of them kissed like there was no tomorrow, and I didn't mind to watch them. Luckily, they invited me in for a shared three-way kiss. Tongues rubbed against each other and our hands were moving everywhere.

I sighed happily. ''I didn't expect today to end like this.''

''I'm in full agreement with you there.'' Korra said, nuzzling her head into Asami's shoulders, snuggling up to her girlfriend like she wasn't the badass, hardcore dom that I just shared her girlfriend with.

Asami looked at both of us. ''I certainly wouldn't mind doing this again some time.''

I grinned. ''Yeah, the sex was great but…I wouldn't mind just hanging out with you two just for leisure things too.''

Korra smiled warmly at me. ''Don't worry. You're not alone.''

I'm not alone.

My heart leapt hearing those words from another intersex girl. This was easily one of the happiest moments of my life. I almost felt the tears coming again.

''Hey,'' I said, moving subject. ''You said you were from Nickelodeon High School?''

''The one and only.'' Korra replied.

''I heard about that. Apparently it's not as good a school as it used to be.''

She shrugged. ''It has its ups and downs.''

''But, that's out of the state. What are you two doing all the way up here?''

Asami leaned forward. ''We have some friends who are performing a concert here and we came to support them.''

She then rushed over to where a bunch of discarded clothes that I failed to notice lie. I just realized we had done all this in the middle of an open corridor. Anyone could have seen us or walked in on us much like I had done with Korra and Asami. What if another girl saw? What if Esmeralda came out and saw?

Actually, the latter option could have lead to something cool.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when I saw Asami hand me a flying displaying three beautiful girls performing on a stage. I looked at the flyer and read aloud, ''See Tori, Cat and Jade perform this weekend! The Victorious Crew are here to please you.''

''You should come along!'' Asami said. ''It'll be fun.''

''It sounds fun. I've never been to a concert before. I almost went to a Hannah Montana one, but a cute girl smiled at me that day and I fainted so I missed the concert.'' I admitted.

Korra leaned over. ''The thing is that it's not a free event. You have to pay for it. You do have the money, right?''

Oh…

This was going to be a bit of a problem. But did I say that out loud?

''No problem at all.''

Of course, I didn't.

Money? I'm a teenager. We go together like oil and water. Where can I find money in such a short space of time?

XXX

Did you all like this chapter? Don't be afraid to leave a comment and tell me what you liked and what you wanted to see? What would you guys think about a spin-off with Korra and Asami. A Mordern AU GP Korrasami fic just focusing on cute and smut moments? also I know there is a lot of requests and I promise to get to them all. I know that Helen and Violet Parr are popular choices right now and Anna will get some time with them soon (seperately and together). Keep the reviews coming. they really motivate me and give me fresh ideas. thanks.


	37. Helen Parr

I had been staring at my computer screen for so long, my eyes were beginning to sting.

The only thing keeping my sanity in check was listening to Elsa's soothing voice on the other side of the phone while I browsed through odd jobs on my bed. I needed one that wouldn't take too long but provide me with enough funds to head to the Victorious Crew's gig. There was no way I was going to miss the chance to miss supporting upcoming female artists in the music industry.

''You should have seen Korra,'' I said to Elsa, gushing about my newest loves. ''Asami was amazing too, but Korra was life and wife goals. I think I told her that, but it's true. Her muscles, her body, it was just…dreamy.''

Elsa giggled on the other side. ''Should I be worried about her taking you all for herself?''

''Not a chance. I'm an all-women girl. And I couldn't imagine not having you in my life.''

''I share those thoughts about you.'' Another laugh came from my sister, more genuine with a hint of amusement. ''I'm so happy you found someone like you.''

''Yeah, I knew that I wasn't alone, but actually seeing someone like me helped me feel less alone.''

''I wish that growing up I could help you with those feelings.''

I could practically see Elsa's sad face, even through the phone. I wanted to reach out and hug her so much. ''You did everything you could. And I'm the luckiest sister in the world to have you…for many reasons.'' I said, hoping to light the mood.

She laughed once again. ''You know, I'd like to meet this Korra.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, she can bring her girlfriend along. We can make it a double date.''

A slight tingle shot up my spine and a jolt head downwards between my legs at the suggestion. ''Elsa, are you implying what I think you're implying?''

''Maybe, what do you think I'm implying?'' She teased.

Suddenly, I heard Merida's voice in the background. ''You want your sister and this couple to triple team you.''

''Merida!'' Elsa shrieked so loudly I had to move my phone away slightly.

''What? It's what you were implying, love.''

''I know! But I was trying to set an erotic mood. You don't just blurt out the intention right from the start.''

I cleared my throat. ''Is Merida there?''

''Hi, Anna.'' The Scottish redhead greeted loudly.

Elsa released a sound that seemed to be a mixture of a laugh and a whimper. ''Sorry, we're both off for a few hours, so we decided to have an in-day.''

''That's cool,'' I felt my cheeks heat up. ''Though, we must be fair sis. If I brought Korra and Asami, we'd have to get Merida involved. What would that mean? Quadruple team you?''

Another whimper escaped Elsa. ''Is that physically possible?''

''We can certainly try.'' I said, adjusting myself as I could feel myself harden and needed a bit of space to get comfortable. ''But, Rapunzel already asked for the first double date.''

Merida then spoke up. ''Bring her along. Six sounds like a party, right Elsa?''

This time, Elsa moaned in response. ''Sounds delightful.''

I didn't expect this sexy talk to get to Elsa so quickly. There must be something else going on. Wait, if Merida is there with her…does that mean that they're…oh.

''Elsa, has Merida's been eating you out while you've been talking with me?''

I heard Merida laugh. ''Aw, you were doing so well babe.''

''Well…'' Elsa replied, sound more breathless by the second. ''With your tongue, and Anna's voice, it's difficult to control myself.''

''You heard your sister,'' Merida said, the noise of her licking and sucking my sister became more audible and I was finding it difficult to control myself. My imagination was getting ahead of me as I could picture the scene before me. ''Keep wooing her with that cute voice of yours.''

''Oh, okay.'' I said, my hand sliding down my body to cup the growing bulge in my boxers. Thank goodness that I didn't have my jeans on. At the moment, I had a simple white vest that wasn't helping as my body began to heat up. ''What are you both wearing?'' I asked.

''Nothing.'' Elsa sighed with pleasure. ''What about you?''

I gulped. ''Hold on.'' Setting my phone down for a few seconds, I pulled my boxers down and threw them away, relieved that my penis now had the space to stand. Next was my vest, which I tossed across the other side of my bedroom. I grabbed the phone as quickly as possible. ''Now I'm naked.''

''Show us.'' Elsa groaned with a commanding voice.

I held my phone above my body and took a quick picture of myself, my free hand grasping the base of my cock and holding it up so that they could see my full erection.

I sent it and returned the phone close to my ear, waiting for a response.

''Oh, Anna,'' Elsa moaned huskily. ''Already so big and hard for us.''

''Always.'' I replied. Her voice and the knowledge of what the two of them were doing spurred me to start pumping my cock, slowly taking my time. ''Be fair, let me see you two.''

''One moment.'' She said.

I waited impatiently and wasn't disappointed when I got the little bell notifying me of a sent pic. A lump formed in my throat when I saw the shot that Elsa had taken. Both her and Merida were naked, my sister lying on her back with Merida's tongue flicking Elsa's pussy and her fingers buried deep within my sister. Judging by the erotic noises Elsa was making, Merida was picking up the pace.

''I wish I was there now.'' I moaned.

''If you were, what would you do?'' Elsa asked.

My imagination kicked into overdrive as I touched myself. ''While Merida's going down on you, I'm going to make you do the same to me.''

''Hmm, you want me to suck your big, hard cock, sis.'' Elsa said, making a sucking noise, no doubt using her fingers to act the motion.

''Oh yeah, suck your fingers. Imagine it's me fucking your pretty mouth.''

Elsa giggled. ''Who said it was my fingers I was sucking?''

My cock jumped a little, picturing her sucking Merida's fingers before the redhead slipped them back inside her girlfriend and pumped harder and faster, causing Elsa to moan louder than ever.

I stroked myself more erratically, listening to them. ''After that, while Merida takes you from the front. I'm going to take you from behind.''

''God, yes, fuck my ass Anna!'' Elsa whimpered.

Suddenly, Merida spoke up. ''Let me help with that.''

Before I could ask what she meant, I heard Elsa squeal with delight before returning to her chorus of moans. ''Fuck…my ass.'' Elsa whispered.

I felt myself getting closer knowing that Merida was giving my sister some anal play at the moment, and I was listening to every moan and every whimper. ''I'm going to bend you over and push my cock deep inside you. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't walk properly for days.''

''Fuck me. Spank me. Do whatever you want to your slutty sister. I want to feel your cock buried deep in my ass. I want Merida to fuck my pussy at the same time. I want it all.'' Elsa cried out, getting closer and closer.

I sped up my actions. Lying down on my bed and keeping my phone propped up against my ear with my shoulder, I used my other hand to fondle my balls, imaging Merida was giving them some much needed attention. Speaking of, I couldn't leave her out. ''I would thrust harder. I'd play with your breasts as you gush over my cock. Then, I'm going to make you watch as I do the same to Merida.''

Merida made a loud sucking noise. ''I'd prefer to ride you, but I'm not picky.''

I groaned at the thought of Merida on top of me, riding me till I came. The thought of her and Elsa on top of me drove me even closer. I pumped until I was on the verge. ''Either way, I'm going to make you both squirt, over and over again.''

''Anna…Merida.'' Elsa moaned before screaming loudly, probably squirting over Merida's face and hand.

With that, I could no longer hold back. I came hard. Thick ropes of cum blasted upwards and outwards, spraying my bed. I relaxed a bit while I heard Elsa panting, trying to catch her breath before my ear was filled with the delightful sounds of two girls kissing.

''I can't wait until my next visit.'' I said.

''Neither can we,'' Elsa responded. ''Do you want to continue? I need to repay Merida.''

My skin tingled at the suggestion. ''As much as I would love that, I need to find a way to make some quick cash before I miss the Victorious Crew. Plus, I need to clean up.''

They both laughed before Merida spoke up. ''We'll keep the bed warm for ya…'' She then shrieked and I had a feeling that Elsa was already energetic and about to take her naughty revenge.

I smiled. ''Okay, I'll let you two lovebirds have your moment. Bye, Elsa.''

''Goodbye, Anna.'' Elsa said before hanging up. Well, I'm not going to hear from them again for the rest of the day.

I sat up from my bed and stared at the mess that I had made. I dread to think that I might start running out of reserves with how much I seem to release.

I reach over to my counter to get some tissue only to find nothing there. Great, off to the bathroom it is. Getting up and walking out of my room, it never dawned on me that I was just strolling around the house butt-naked with my semi-erect cock out and about, still leaking. Honestly, I'm so used to being naked lately, I'm not all that bothered.

My mind must have still been playing tricks on me. Because I thought for a moment that I heard the front door open. But, Elsa is still at Pixar, so there's no way that it could be her.

Unless…

''Anna?''

I stood frozen on the spot. Standing a few feet in front of me, gazing at me with shocked, wide eyes and her mouth agape…was my mom.

Iduna Arendelle is the spitting image of Elsa and I, though she had brown hair and obviously had a more mature flair about her. Like my dad, work kept her very busy and away from home pretty much all the time, as you might have already guessed from the lack of their mention so far. However, her was my mom, staring at me in confusion with her eyes moving up and down, at times, lingering on my hardening cock.

Finally shaking out of my daze, I made an attempt to cover myself, not that it mattered as I was already too big to cover and the mess that was around my cock might have already told her the story of what I'd been up to. ''What are you doing home so early?''

She seemed to snap out of her own daze and looked me in the eye. ''I have a new rota at work. I finish earlier now. But, honey, the real question should be why are you walking around naked?''

''Because I was home alone and I…'' I stopped myself before I gave away too many details.

But I think she knew what I had been up to, judging by the look of realization she had. ''Anna, I know you're a teenager and you have your…needs. But, you shouldn't be so open about it. What if your father had come home instead? Or your sister? I doubt Elsa would like to see you walking in front of her naked.

Oh, you have no idea, mom.

''I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have. I wasn't thinking…'' I mumbled, suddenly sounding very self-conscious.

Elsa and I had been raised right. My mom was a very sweet and understanding person and had always been supportive of me being intersex. My sister and I could have probably been born as X-Men and they'd still look out for us. But I can understand her shock of me standing before her in the nude, giving her a good view of my unmentionables.

She sighed. ''Anna, it's fine. I was just…taken back. I certainly wasn't expecting to see this when I came home.''

''Sorry.''

She glanced down or the briefest of seconds. ''Were you getting started or…''

''Finished.''

''Then get cleaned up and dressed.''

After that moment of humiliation, I did as she instructed. Thankfully, she never went into my bedroom to see the mess in there. Though, she might have had an idea of what it was like judging from the way I reacted.

I got dressed and hurried down to the kitchen to see mom making herself a little snack. She turned to me, probably to make sure that I was covered this time before offering me a small smile. ''I hope that you've been doing other things today.''

I felt a blush creeping up. Unlike Elsa (ironic considering what I know about her), mom was more open with discussing more intimate topics. I guess with me in the family, it's something that would have to be discussing more openly.

''Actually, there's a concert I really want to go and see. But I don't have enough for tickets. I was hoping to find an odd job somewhere to earn a little bit.''

Mom thought carefully. ''You might be in luck. A friend of mine was telling me that she's redecorating her home and was looking for a little extra help. If you want, I can give you her address and you can help. She'd happily pay you for the help.''

I smiled brightly. ''Really? Mom, that would be super. Thank you so much.''

Her lovely smile shone brighter and she retrieved a small piece of paper, writing the address down on it before handing it to me. ''Her name is Helen Parr. We knew each other from school. Her daughter actually goes to Pixar. The same as Elsa.''

''Really? Hmm, if they're there I might recognise them.''

''I just want to say how good it is of you to want to earn your money for concert tickets. I would have been more than happy to lend you some money.''

I gasped. ''Wait, what?''

''Too late. You're a responsible woman, and I won't accept anything else.'' She smirked before kissing me on the cheek.

Well done, Anna. You played yourself.

XXX

I knocked on the door twice and waited for the occupant to answer. I don't know what to expect from Helen. Her house from the outside looked quite fancy. It was almost like a futuristic design taking inspiration from the 1960's. Kinda retro, but techno. Rechno? Is that a thing? Trademark mine. I'm making it a thing.

Before long, the door was opened and I was greeted not by a woman…but by a goddess.

''Oh, you must be Anna. Iduna called to say you were coming.'' She said with a warm smile.

I hope that I wasn't drooling, but that was the effect she had on me. Maybe in her late thirties at the most, she had medium length brown hair and stunning brown eyes that I found myself lost in. With slender but wide hips and thick thighs to die for, she was the milfiest milf to ever milf. If I'm allowed to be crude in the back of my mind.

Come on, Anna. Don't stare like an idiot, say something.

''H-hi, Mrs Parr.''

She waved her hand. ''Oh please, don't be so formal. Call me Helen.''

I will call you anything you want, just please stay within my general vicinity so that I may bask in your beauty.

She lead me inside, and the home was just as rechno on the inside as it was on the outside. Although there were boxes that lay on the floor that were in need of some management. It didn't take long for me to draw my eyes back over to Helen, who strutted over towards me. She gave off an aura of sexiness without even trying. How is it fair that a woman like this can exist? How is it any woman can exist? Perfection truly doe exist.

''I just need these rearranged. Some are to go for sale while others can be thrown away. I was supposed to have help, but things have gotten so busy. Thank you so much for offering to help.''

''Anytime.'' I replied with a dry throat. Was it hot in here? Or was that just Helen?

''Can I get you a drink in the meantime?''

''Yes please.''

I was hoping that once I got into the actual work that my mind would be distracted enough not to keep shifting my eyes over to Helen. But that proved ineffective. It was worse still whenever she would walk by or bend over to pick up a box, and I couldn't help but stare at her behind. Even with a pair of jeans on, I could almost feel the curve. It's like she was deliberately taunting me.

Women? Yum.

Older women? Double yum.

Thick, curvy older women that made my mouth water and throat dry at the same time? Mamma Mia, here we go again.

Helen brushed her hand over her forehead, rubbing the beads of sweat rolling down her brow. ''We're making good time. A few more boxes and we'll be finished. I promise that you'll be paid for all your help.''

''Oh, it's no trouble. I'm happy to help. Plus, I would have just been sitting around at home bored all day.''

''So, your mother tells me you were trying to raise money to go to a concert. Who's playing? Someone I know?''

''The Victorious Crew.''

She slowly shook her head. ''I can't say that I'm familiar. I remember when I used to go to concerts all the time. That's back when I had a Mohawk. Would you believe?''

God, as if Helen wasn't hot enough already, now I had that fantasy etched into the back of my mind.

I needed to change topic before I became too obvious with my infatuation. ''So…your daughter also goes to Pixar?''

''That's right, same as your sister. My little Violet is growing up so fast.''

''Oh, I know Violet!'' I said a little too excitedly.

Something seemed to click in the back of her mind as she took a step closer to me. ''I thought that Violet had mentioned something about you.''

I gulped. ''Violet mentioned me?''

''Yeah, she told me that Elsa had a really cute sister who visited Pixar from time to time. Don't tell her I said that, she'll be embarrassed.'' She smiled as I flushed red at the revelation. Violet found me cute? Come on, she was the cute one. A trait she definitely picked up from her mother. ''And,'' Helen continued. ''I wholeheartedly agree with her.''

There was a jolt across my body and I felt myself get tight down below. Okay, I was getting hard the moment I lay eyes on Helen, but hearing her confession and having her so close made things worse and it would get harder for me to hide the bulge between my legs. As if I hadn't already heard that one before.

''Well, I think your both cute too. I mean more than cute…I mean, you know, I don't want to brag or anything, but literally my first thought seeing you was goddess. Like, incredible. I'm sure you've heard the word incredible to describe you so often. Or super. If not, you should. Am I rambling? I'm rambling aren't I?''

She arched a single brow at me, mischievously, as if she had an ulterior motive.

I turned back around to the boxes. ''I should get back to work.''

I jumped when I felt her grab me and force me to turn around to face her. She was now standing so close I could feel her warm breath against my face. A shiver climbed up my spine. ''I think you deserve a break. My time with the air force has taught me never to overwork yourself.''

''You're a pilot?'' I gasped. I should be ecstatic about how close she was to me, with her body almost pressing up against mine. Did she pull me closer when I wasn't noticing? But I was in awe to hear her background.

''Damn straight I was,'' she winked. ''Even at 46, I still love to get back in the cockpit.''

My eyes widened. ''You are not 46?'' I gasped before I could stop myself.

She grinned at me. ''No? How old do you think I am?''

Okay, be careful with what you say Anna. ''Well, I thought late 30's at the most.''

Helen laughed genuinely. ''I like to keep active. That probably explains it. Even now, I'm still quite flexible.''

I gulped again. ''Cool, I like to keep active too.''

''I can see that.'' She said with a sultry tone as her hand ran down my arms, taking their time to gently squeeze my biceps. Was she feeling me up? Or is she just being friendly?

Why am I still so bad at reading signs like this?

Then she kissed me.I melted at her touch, moving my hands to the front of her shirt and on her fantastic breasts while herhands went to my ass, cupping it and pulling me closer to her kissed intimately for minutes, lust overriding everything else. Two lovers in the heat of the moment.

She broke the kiss. "I want to taste you." She whispered.

I immediately felt nervous. ''Uh, Mrs Parr…I mean Helen, I have a little bit of a secret…''

To my surprise, she gave me a seductive smirk. ''If it has anything to do with the bulge between your legs that's rubbing against me, I wouldn't call it little.''

I stared at her in shock. ''It doesn't bother you?''

''Absolutely not,'' she said, her fingers digging into the hem of my jeans and boxers underneath. ''On the contrary, I'm more excited to have a taste.''

She then pulled them down to reveal my hard cock springing up to welcome her, already at full length and glistening with precum at the tip. I saw her eyes light up and I felt a shiver as her hand grasped the shaft, stroking it lightly. I stepped out from my discarded jeans, her hand never moved away and she increased the speed of her pumping. I moaned softly at the sensation, thrusting my hips into her hand.

''I can't believe you have to try to hide this every day.'' She smiled, lowering herself onto her knees. ''You're so big.''

''You made me this way.'' I replied, staring down at her. My cock was mere inches away from her face and her luscious lips. I would give anything to just grab her hair and fuck her mouth. I probably would have if my knees weren't so weak and my arms weren't trembling because of how good her hand felt.

''Do you like older women?'' She asked, flicking her tongue on the cock head.

"Yes,'' I whimpered. "I do very much.''

"Really?" She smiled, swirling her tongue around my cock. "Enough to fuck them hard for hours?''

''I could do it for days if you want.'' I admitted, too overwhelmed to realize that my last statement sounded quite cocky.

Hehe, cocky. Get it?

''Hmm, I might just take you up on that offer.'' She replied, before she took my cock in her mouth.

"Oh God, yes, Helen!'' I moaned.

She bobbed her head up and down, taking more of me down her throat each time. Saliva dribbled down to her chin, not that she cared. I could hear her beginning to gag before she took me out of her mouth, pumping me frantically. "Your cock is so delicious." She said before going under to suck my balls, taking one in her mouth at a time, swirling her tongue around and slurping as well.

"Thank you," I whimpered.

Her eyes looking both lustful and entertained, I think she was enjoying this just as much as I was, if that can be bobbed hungrily on my cock, wanting that first load down her throat.

"Oh God," I moaned. "That feels so good."

"Can you reload quickly?" She asked.

"Oh yes," I said. "I can cum lots."

''Good, because I want to take that first load in my mouth and swallow!'' She purred.

In the blink of an eye, she stood up and quickly took off her jeans and returned back to her knees. It took me a second to realize that she hadn't been wearing any panties underneath. Was she expecting to get some with me? Thank my lucky stars if that's the case.

I whimpered as she contined the blowjob, sucking on me like I was the last delicious meal she would ever have. I felt her moan around my shaft. She bobbed forward and I felt my cock reach the back of her throat. I couldn't hold back anymore. I grabbed her head and began bucking my hips so that I was fucking her face. The level of her moans increased and I saw her reach one hand down to rub her dripping pussy. It was a cycle effect that encouraged me to fuck her mouth relentlessly.

"So close!" I grunted.

Suddenly, I stiffened, as she furiously stroked my cock while sucking simultaneously, and deposited one of the biggest loads I have ever had in her mouth. I just came and came, and she hungrily swallowed it all without any hesitation. She kept sucking until every drop of cum gushed inside her mouth and down her throat.

''Oh wow,'' I said as I pulled out. "That was intense."

"That was just the beginning." She responded, licking one last drop of cum from the tip of my cock.

She guided me to the bedroom before shoving me over towards the edge of her bed, crawling up till she was eye level before pushing me playfully onto my back.I giggled, while she moved on top of me and we kissed. The kiss lasted quite a while as our hands roamed each other's bodies, feeling every inch. She then slowly moved back down and pointed."Does this beast ever go down?"

"Only when I'm sleeping." I admitted as she stroked my cock again. Although, thinking it over, even when I'm asleep I still seem to be preoccupied with dreams of lady pirates, so even that was debatable.

"Well, this is going to keep me awake for a while." She bantered back, teasing my cock and taking it back into her hungry mouth. ''I think I'm becoming addicted to your cock.''

''I'm happy that I can crave your addiction.'' I laughed, throwing my head back as gasping as she deepthroated me over and over again, putting her experience to good use.

''Hmm, your big, hard, juicy cock!'' She moaned, emphasizing every word, taking as much of my cock in her mouth as she could while cupping my balls at the same time.

"Oh yes," I moaned.

''You like that?'' She slid her tongue down my shaft, still fondling my balls for a moment before she started to suck each ball in her mouth, noticing how much I enjoyed it. She sat up, took off her shirt, allowing her massive and amazing breasts to come free and leaving her naked on top of me and she moved between my legs. She smiled, "I think I could suck your cock for an eternity."

"And I'd let you," I moaned.

After a couple of minutes of sucking, I wanted to be inside her. And she seemed to be thinking the exact same thing.

"Roll onto your stomach." I instructed.

Her smirk grew as she got into position. ''Are you going to fuck me like an animal? Don't hold back!''

I moved into position behind her as she glanced over her shoulder. Our eyes locked and we took a moment to swoop in for a passionate kiss. Our tongues slid against each other, tasting each other and adding to the erotic feel as my body rubbed against the back of hers. My cock rubbed up and down her very wet pussy. ''Do you want my cock?'' I teased.

"Fuck me, Anna!" She replied, backing into me.

Without delay, I slid inside her. She moaned and I saw her eyes bulge outwards. So was so wet for me, and even then, she stretched pretty easily. I was able to enter her fully. ''So wet.''

''You made me this way.'' She smiled at me.

I was watching her face as I started to slowly fuck her, moving in and out. There was something cute about her face with how intense she looked. She had an aura of kindness and maturity about her that made everything feel so good. She definitely had a real mother's aura.

A minute later, I grabbed her left foot and lifted it up, allowing me to go deeper inside of her. She seemed surprised and to help keep her balance, she reached up to cup my breast through my shirt. I moaned and bit my bottom lip when she pinched my nipple, encouraging me to go harder and faster. ''Harder, Anna. Fuck me harder!'' She begged.

"I want to fuck you all night long." I said.

She looked back at me. ''Didn't you say something about doing this for days?''

''Yeah.'' I panted.

''Well, it's not a school night, and your concert isn't for a few more days, so we have the time.''

I grinned devilishly at her as my hands went to her hips and I shiftedfrom slow to fast thrusts.

"Oh yes," She moaned, "Fuck me baby. Shove that big cock deep in my pussy."

"You like it rough?" I asked, slamming into her before surprising her by giving her a quick spank over her ass cheek.

She let out a sharp moan and laughed. "Oh yes, I want to be fucked hard, baby.''

I continued to fuck and spank her, leaving her a quivering mess that constantly begged for more. No matter how hard or fast I pounded into her, she wanted more and I was more than happy to oblige. The fire burning inside me grew more and more as I felt my orgasm start to build, and from the way she was moving more frantically, I could tell she felt the same too.

''Roll onto your side.'' I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," She obeyed obediently, getting into the new position while I moved behind her. ''You know this is actually my favorite position.''

''Really, why?'' I asked curiously.

''It feels more romantic while still being able to reach deep.'' She explained, reaching behind to grab my cock and help reposition it back towards her pussy. However, I ended up poking her ass, making me wonder if she was willing to try anal. She turned around and winked. ''Later.''

''You tease.''

''Takes one to know one.'' She said before moaning as I slid back into her pussy with ease.

I started fucking her harder. I used one hand to hoist her leg up higher, giving me better access while my other hand caressed her breast, making her moan louder. ''I love fucking you, Helen."

"I love being fucked by you!" She replied.

We were both completely enamored by the soft touches and intimate fucking. I thrust over and over again, showing no sign of slowing down. I had to give it to the older woman, she was doing incredibly well to keep up with my stamina. I'm starting to believe that we really were going to fuck for days.

I'll get back to you all when I consider that a bad thing.

''I want to try another position.'' She said.

''Okay.'' I said, reluctant to pull out, but it would only be for a moment and I was curious to see what she had in mind.

''Lie down on your back.'' She told me and I followed her instructions without hesitation.

She hovered her pussy just above my cock as I held it up for her. She leaned back and began lowering herself on top of me."This is a really fun position." She said, getting closer and closer, her pussy juices were literally dripping on my thighs.

Before long, I entered her as she sat on top of me. It wasn't quite a cowgirl position as she was leaning back, bucking her hips up and down as she fucked herself on top of me. Her flexibility was outstanding and it left me breathless and in a daze seeing her sweat glistened body work.

"Oh, you naughty girl.'' She purred. ''Enjoying watching me fuck you like this?''

I was really beginning to enjoy myself as she rode me relentlessly. I would occasionally thrust my hips to fuck her deeper, but I was more than happy to let her take charge.

"Oh, God." She moaned, the pleasure increasing for both of us.

"Oh yes, fuck yourself on me!" I moaned, as I just sat and watched.

"You like to watch." She grinned.

''Yes mommy, Ilike it." I answered, as I began moving my hips to meet hers.

WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY?

I froze and Helen slowed and stared at me with wide eyes, though her smile never left. ''What did you call me?''

''Nothing.'' I blurted out, hoping that she might not have heard me.

''Did you just call me mommy?''

Oh God, she did hear me. Why did I say that? I don't have a mommy kink do I? I mean, I know I have an aunt and a sister kink and I love older women, but this was a new turn, even for me. I suppose having my mom stare at my post-orgasm erection earlier today was still on my mind. I gulped and hoped that I hadn't sickened her in some way. ''I'm sorry, it just slipped out and I…''

''Hey, don't worry,'' she assured me. ''You don't have to be ashamed of what you like.''

''Really? Even…calling you mommy?''

''Well, there's a daddy kink. Why can't we accept there's also a mommy one?'' She shrugged.

Actually, that's true. I hear all the time about girls making some gruff, tough guy their daddy. Why can't I enjoy myself when I find myself enjoying the company of an older woman? Maybe because it's been shown that I have an unorthodox relationship with someone in my family.

''I've just never said that before.''

''It's okay, if you want, for tonight…'' She turned around until she was facing away from me, but she still glanced over her shoulders to look me in the eye while straddling me. ''I'll be your mommy.''

I almost came and I hadn't entered her again yet. I grabbed her hips and helped lower her onto my cock.

''You missed.'' She said suddenly.

''What do you mean?''

She then reached underneath, grabbing my cock and point it slightly behind her so that it was aiming for her backdoor. ''That's more like it.''

Unable to hold back, I thrust up and fucked her ass reverse cowgirl style as she slammed down onto me, moaning loudly and full of delight.

What began as a slow ride turned into a wave of pure, passionate pounding. She was showing no sigh of holding back, and I wasn't going to do the same. She was taking all of my cock inside of her, riding me and bucking her hips to match my powerful thrusts. I couldn't resist caressing her ass cheeks, watching myself slip in and out of her.

"Oh yes, you feel so good, mommy" I moaned.

"That's so hot!" She moaned back, threading her hands through her hair and arching her back, enjoying the pleasure as much as I was.

Somehow, my kinky words drove her wilder. Her voice was becoming hoarse and rough from the pleasurable screaming. Her neighbors down the street could probably hear her.

She rode me for a couple of minutes, my orgasm rising. But I craved more.

''I want to cum in your ass, mommy.'' I said.

''Then fuck me hard!'' She replied.

''I can do that.''

But first, I would need to switch positions.

Surprising her, I pulled her close, kissed the back of her neck and using my strength I lifted her up, laid her on her back and began to fuck her hard and deep, her entire body crashing into me with each forward thrust I gave. And in this position, I was able to go even deeper, and her orgasm, which had been building and teasing, was finally in full throttle.

"Yes, yes," She cried out. "Pound mommy's ass!"

''Cum for me!'' I orderedas I moved my hand to her clit and began rubbing while I fucked her ass hard.

"Yes, God, mommy loves your cock!" She moaned and closed her eyes and allowed her orgasm to rise and erupt, gushing over me and driving me close to the edge too.

A few more hard thrusts and I finally came. "Yes, I'm cumming inside you mommy!"

I kept fucking her through my orgasm as I just fired steam after stream of my release in her ass, filling her up and holding her body tightly as we came down from our high together. She wrapped her legs around my waist, not allowing me to pull out even as my cum dribbled out of her behind still stuffed by my hard cock.

When I finally pulled out of her, she turned to me. "You want to fuck my tits next?''

''Is that a question that even needs to be asked?''

The next thing I knew, I was sat on the edge of the bed with Helen moving between my legs and squeezing her breasts together with my cock nestled between them. Releasing a loud moan, I began to fuck her tits while she squeezed them together and bounced on top of me. My hard, wet cock slipped between them easily and I was big enough for the tip to brush her chin.

Realizing this, she titled her head down and sucked on the head for a few seconds before she massaged her breasts along my shaft. ''Do you like fucking mommy's breasts?''

''I love it so much.'' I moaned."You look hot with my cock in your mouth, your pussy, between your tits."

Oh, aunt Cass came out a bit there with that last word.

As I continued to titfuck her, Helen looked at me curiously. ''I have a question Anna.''

''Yeah?''

''Is this just a fantasy or have you and your mom…done anything.''

''Well…'' I paused, it should have been a simple answer. Everyone has their own fantasies and dreams. Yet, for me, they always seem to become a reality. Was this the same? We haven't done anything. Today was the hottest thing that's happened between us, though my mom was hot every day.

Okay, I think that last comment confirms there's something there.

''I don't know.'' I finally answered. ''This is all new for me. She saw me naked after I masturbated today.''

''I see.'' She said so casually, as if she didn't have my cock smoothed between her big, bouncy breasts while she would occasionally suck the part of my cock that would reach her mouth. ''Looks like you've had a bit of pent-up sexual tension that needed releasing.''

''It wouldn't be the first time.'' I admitted. My mind immediately went to Elsa and I felt myself about to explode at the thought of her.

''I'm happy that I could make your fantasy a reality today.'' Helen smiled at me. ''If anything does happen between you and your mother, don't be afraid to invite me.''

''Oh god.'' I whimpered, ready to let loose. I reached out and cupped her breasts together, squeezing my cock completely.

''Do you want that?'' She cooed. ''Your mommy sucking your cock while I suck your balls?''

It was too much for me hearing those words and imagining that scenario. For the briefest of seconds, I pictured my mom's face and my mom's body right in front of me, giving me the most heavenly blowjob. I leapt off the bed and shoved my cock into her mouth as far down her throat as I could go. She gagged on me and cupped my ass cheeks, pulling me in and keeping me there until I came down her throat.

She pulled back, opening her mouth to let me see my release on her tongue before she swallowed it all in one gulp. ''I was hoping you'd cum on my face and tits. But we still have time.''

''Yeah, but there''s something I need to do first.''

''What's that?''

''Repay you.''

I surprised her by reaching down to grab her beore hoisting her gently onto the bed with her back lying down. I slid between her legs and delighted in hearing her moan as my tongue made contact with her pussy.

"Mm, good girl." She purred as I licked her pussy.

My face was buried between her legs as I savored one of the best tastes that had ever reached my mouth. My tongue probed her entrance, lapping up her juices as she squirmed beneath me. I teased, I licked, I sucked. Anything that would please her, I did it.

I looked up to see her watching me as she cupped her breasts, playing with them and pinching her nipples for added effect. "Let's get into a 69." She said.

''Can't get enough of my cock?" I purred as I moved on top of her, twisting my body so that my cock was pointing down at her face.

''I said I was addicted, didn't I?'' She replied as I straddled her face and thrust my hard cock in her mouth.

As I continued to lick her pussy, I fucked her fast rapidly. In this position, she could take all of me faster and harder. My balls slapped her face. Not that she minded, in fact, from her moans I think she enjoyed it.

From that point on, for the rest of the day. I know that it's been a habit of mine to say that I've done every position with a woman. Well, this time, I literally did every position with Helen…multiple times.

After we rode out our orgasms from the 69, we switched positions so that she was now on top of me as we gave each other oral. My cum flooded out of me and into her mouth and I eagerly lapped up her sweet cum.

More missionary, cowgirl from all angles, and of course not forgetting doggy style both fucking her pussy and ass, it went on for the rest of the afternoon and into night.

I came inside of her 9 times. I came on her face 4 times. On her breasts twice. On her ass 3 times.

We'd have the occasional bathroom and food break, but once we were rested, we were back at it with nothing holding us back. All throughout, all the way into morning, cries of mommy were heard.

If I didn't have a mommy kink before, then Helen Parr made sure that I had one now.

XXX

''I'm home.'' I called out as I entered the door to my house, checking to see if my mom was in. Hopefully she wouldn't notice the wobble in my knees.

My mom walked out from the kitchen. ''Hey, Anna. Where were you? I tried to call, but all I got was Helen sending me quick texts to say you were fine and safe.''

''Oh yeah, uh…the work went on a bit longer than expected, so she gave me permission to stay the night. I used her daughter's room while she was at Pixar.''

Honestly, I think Violet's room was the one room in the house Helen and I didn't fuck. Oh man, what if Violet found out what I did? Would she be angry?

My mom nodded. ''Okay, well next time make sure to let me know. If Helen didn't say anything, I would have been worried.''

''I'm sorry. I promise I'll do that next time.''

''She sounded impressed with your work. She texted to say that you're more than welcome to visit her again.''

I would definitely be visiting Helen more often.

My mom was quiet for a moment and seemed to have something on her mind before she looked at me. ''I want to apologize for the way I reacted yesterday?''

I was taken back. ''Why you? I was the one with no modesty.''

A small smile crept on her face. ''That is true. But I was thinking about my choice of words. I know that you haven't been fully confident with your body, even though I want you to embrace it, so I'm sorry if what I said made you feel shameful. That's the last thing I want to do as a mother.''

My heart reached out to her for being so considerate. But because it physically couldn't, I acted by walking over to hug her, an embrace she gladly returned. ''You didn't make me feel that way at all. I couldn't ask for a more supportive family. I think it was just a big shock that caught us both off guard.''

''Yes, is that a habit of yours when no one is home? Walking naked and…having you-time?''

Well, I do that when Elsa is also here, but mom doesn't need to know that. ''It didn't used to be. But, lately, I think I'm finally feeling more confident about myself and who I am. When I look at myself in the mirror now, I don't feel so alone.''

Mom's smile made me melt. ''I'm so happy to hear that.'' She walked towards the stairs but not before calling out to me. ''I almost forgot to ask, do you have enough for your concert?''

''Yep!'' I said cheerfully. ''I'm going to book the ticket online now.''

''That's great. Do have a nice time and stay safe.''

''Yes, mommy.''

I clapped my hand over my mouth. Did I just say that? Did mom hear me? I looked over to see her walk up the stairs as if she didn't hear a thing, or didn't realize the double-meaning behind what I said.

I'm going to enjoy this concert while I can, but after that, I might need to look more into this mommy kink thing.

XXX

**Did you all like this chapter? Don't be afraid to leave a comment and tell me what you liked and what you want to see? I know Helen has been long requested so I decided to give you all what you want. Don't worry I haven't forgotten Violet. I have something special planned in the future for the mother and daughter.**

**I know how the Anna/Iduna subplot will go but I want to hear from you guys, how do you think it will go or what would you like to see between Anna and 'her mommy'?**

**Yes I will add the new Wreck it Ralph character Shank after I see the film and know what she's like. Speaking of how cool was the Disney Princess sleepover glimpse with thier casual wear? It's already given me an idea for a future chapter.**

**Keep the reviews coming. they really motivate me and give me fresh ideas. thanks.**


	38. DIARY UPDATE 1

I stared at the small camera in my hand, marvelling at the incredible picture quality as I recorded myself gawking like an idiot. ''This is really for me?'' I asked, turning to Vanellope.

''Yeah, I'm not gonna use it.'' She replied, spinning her little chair to face me. ''I figured that you might get more from it then me. Especially if you're planning to go to that concert thing you mentioned earlier.''

''Yep, I got the tickets this morning.''

''Well, be sure to take some good videos.''

''With this, I don't think it's possible to take a bad shot.''

When Vanellope called me to tell her to come over to her house, the last thing I expected was for her to give me a small gift. The camera could be mistaken for any modern smartphone, not that I really keep up with that kinda stuff. As long as a phone can make calls and has a good wi-fi signal, I'm satisfied. I could only imagine how good the videos would look once I recorded them and probably save them on my laptop.

Suddenly, a thought came to me and I turned around to face Vanellope, unable to hide my suspicion. ''Did you get me this camera because of the website idea I mentioned before?''

She scoffed in the most sarcastic way possible. ''Red, would I do something like that?''

''I'm not sure if it's scarier if I say yes or I don't know.''

With a little smirk she folded her arms and rested her little head on them. ''You can do whatever you want with it. That's the point of me giving it to you. Duh.''

I arched a single eyebrow at her. Still not convinced her intentions were all that innocent. Then again, I'm the last one to talk about having an innocent mind. I can't lie and say that I hadn't immediately thought about how good the graphics would be in any…graphic videos that I might want to make.

Heck, I bet if I called Rapunzel right now, she'd probably be down for going down the moment I hit the little red button.

However, another thought came to me. ''Actually…I remember when I was little I used to have a diary that I would write in all the time. Maybe I could use this for a video diary series?''

Vanellope nodded. ''Exactly. Keep all your loyal fans updated when you're not around often.''

This time, I was the one that playfully scoffed. ''My loyal fans? Like who?''

''Well, Ariel seems to be in her garden a lot more since you started visiting.''

Falling for the bait, I ended up peering outside of her bedroom window and I could see Ariel tending to the plants in her garden next door. Her flannel shirt and jeans sending out a beacon for any horny lesbians like myself to come over and show her a good time. I was caught staring as she looked over her shoulder towards the window, as if she was anticipating my gaze on her.

I shyly waved at her. Watching with a camera in my hand might not have been the best look. But she didn't seem to mind, especially with the wink and the deliberate shimmer of her hips, causing her behind to face me. Taunting and tempting me.

''Um…'' I coughed, slowly making my way towards the door. ''I can always test the diary thing for next time. Right now, I think Ariel might be interesting in checking out my new camera.''

''Hmm, sure,'' Vanellope smirked. ''Whatever royalties you earn from your upcoming viral video, I want a cut.''

''Vanellope!'' I shrieked.

''Oh, you know what you should do? Have Ariel dress up as a mermaid. I'm sure that'll scratch someone's fetish…''

I rushed out of the door before I could the rest of what she had to say. Plus, I was afraid she might catch me out after putting the image of Ariel as a mermaid in my head.

What? Vampires and werewolves can be the hot thing but mermaids can't? Don't judge me.

The Victorious Crew concert wasn't until tomorrow evening. So I still have a few hours to kill.

Maybe a day if Ariel was feeling wet. I mean well!

Damn it, now I'm thinking of her naked with a seashell bra. Okay, if I do go through with this video website idea, I might need to tick off mermaid video from my growing bucket list. Along with barista helping her adoptive aunt at a coffee shop, bonding time with college sister and a mommy kink video. Boy, I can only imagine what thanksgiving will be like.

XXX

**I'm sorry that this isn't a regular chapter. I know that recently I can go a while without updating so that's where I thought about Anna having a little diary entry every so often. Keeping everyone informed about what's going on and giving hints about any upcoming chapters. All while staying in the rules of the site as it still is apart of the story. They won't be too common so I won't annoy with them. Only if I go a while without a chapter. The next chapter will be with Tori, Cat and Jade from Victorious. It'll be a big, juicy one to make up for the delay.**

**Right now, I have a poll going on FFNet about what foursome should come first. Anna/Elsa/Merida/Rapunzel or Anna/Elsa/Korra/Asami. I will do both. It's just about which one gets priority. Comments and reviews will also count as a vote. Keep your reviews coming. They motivate me and give me all new ideas for what to do next.**

**Here's something I can ask you. What videos would you want Anna to make? Give me some suggestions. I have ideas already but I want to hear your wild imagination too.**


	39. Tori, Jade & Cat

Geez, it felt like the concert was taking forever to arrive.

I waited in the crowd of thousands, if not, tens of thousands as we watched the stage in anticipation. I didn't want to drag anything out any longer. I wanted the opportunity to see the three ladies on stage and performing. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find Korra or Asami since I got here. With this crowd, it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

I still wish that I had more time to find another pair of tickets. I could use the company. It would have been awesome to have Rapunzel or Elsa come with me. At that moment, a thought came to me, of Elsa's body pressed close against mine with hundreds of people around us. They would be blissfully unaware of me tugging her pants down and me opening my jeans as I fucked her in the middle of a crowd.

Anna, that would so dirty minded. Thinking about fucking your sister in a very crowded public space. What would your mother say? Oh no, I'm not thinking about my mom now, especially after recent thoughts…

And I've now got a boner. When is this concert starting? I'm going mad.

Finally, the lights dimmed, and we watched as mist flooded the stage. The music began to pick up and everyone was on the edge, ready to cheer for the appearance of the Victorious Crew.

I hadn't actually listened to any of their music beforehand. I wanted to come to this concert with a fresh mind set and appreciate them for the first time at a live concert. Then, three figures entered the stage, silhouetted and hidden in shadows until the beat drop and the lights and music properly kicked in. I almost missed their first note because the screams from their fans was so deafening.

My jaw almost hit the floor when I finally saw them and could hear them. Tori, Jade and Cat were stellar. Both for the eyes and the ears. The way they sang in sync. The way their bodies swayed as they danced on stage. The way they looked into each other's eyes, hinting at some potential backstage sexual tension between band members.

What? They wouldn't be the first group of singers people would be thinking are doing something more behind closed doors.

I'd lost track of the number of songs they played. To be honest, they could be listing names from a phone book and I'd still be hung on their every word. For my first concert experience, this was certainly a joy to behold.

However, the night could only last for so long. They had reached the end of their time, and after a quick and heartfelt thank you to their fans, they left the stage to the sound of earth quaking cheers, and I was more than happy to aid in those cheers.

I still think my time here could have been better with someone else by my side, but I still had a great time.

Suddenly, the intercom was sounded. ''Will attendant number 860 please come to the reception area?''

Uh oh, looks like someone might be in a bit of trouble. Probably for bad parking outside or something. Although, why did that number sound so familiar? Out of curiosity, I inspected my ticket, and my heart stopped when I saw that it was my number.

''Wait, what?'' I gasped loudly. Oh no, what did I do? What did they think I do? Am I in trouble? Did I enter with a fraud ticket? Maybe if I hid in a dumpster somewhere they wouldn't find me?

What good would that do? They'd find me eventually. Now, I really wish that I hadn't come here alone.

Oh well, let's get this over with. Why am I so panicky? I haven't done anything wrong. At least, I don't think I have. This is probably just an honest mistake. Or maybe it might not even be something bad? There's unfortunately only one way to find out.

I walk back to the reception away, trying not to get stampeded by the crowd of people either heading for the snack bar, bathroom or exit.

Once I reach my destination, I can see a large man with shades and a suit. ''Come with me.'' He instructed once he saw me.

Oh God, am I wanted by the FBI? What did I do?

Too afraid to argue, I follow him as I'm lead down a deserted hallway leading further inside of the building. I have no idea where I'm being led and this guy doesn't look like he's going to give me any hint. Before long, I was taken to an unassuming looking door. ''You may enter.'' The Man in Black told me.

''Uh, thanks,'' I squeaked, trying to be polite. ''Have a nice day.''

''Don't tell me what to do.'' He retorted before walking back down the hallway we came, leaving me still terrified but also a bit confused.

Alone again, I sighed. ''Okay, let's get this over with.''

Taking a deep breath, I knocked timidly. ''Come in.'' A feminine voice called out.

The voice seemed pleasant enough. I turned the door handle and pushed it opening, stepping inside, still not sure what I was going to find.

I had to walk into the room before I could see anyone, and once I realized where I was and who the voice belonging to, I felt my heart skip a beat.

I was standing in the Victorious Crew's dressing room, and inside greeting me with the three superstars themselves, Tori, Jade and Cat. The door shut behind me as I stared in utter disbelief. ''What's going on? I mean, hi, hello.''

Cat jumped up and wasted no time hugging me tightly like she had just seen an old friend. ''Hello number 860.''

''She probably has a name, Cat.'' Tori called out.

Even when Cat pulled away, something I wished she didn't, it took me a few seconds before I could even form coherent words. ''I-I'm Anna.''

Tori grinned. ''That's a nice name.''

Jade shrugged in her chair. ''Bit bland if you ask me.''

Cat and Tori glared at her. ''Is that really anyway to treat a fan? Especially our lucky dip winner.''

''Lucky dip winner?'' I asked.

''It's a thing we do after every concert. We pick out a random number from our ticket holders and the chosen one gets a backstage visit to meet us after a performance.'' Tori explained.

I could finally breath again. Relieved to hear that I wasn't in trouble. ''Oh, I thought I committed a crime or something. You might want to think about a new way to bring your lucky dip winners here without giving them heart attacks.''

A coy smirk formed over Jade's face. ''Where's the fun in that?''

I don't know if I'm more scared or turned on by the scary, sexy goth chick. Probably both.

Cat grabbed my hands, holding them and bouncing like an excited child. ''So, how many concerts have you been to before?''

''This is my first one actually.''

Tori laughed. ''Wow, talk about lucky.''

''Yeah, I didn't even know about this concert until someone who goes to your school told me. Korra and Asami.''

They all nodded their heads. ''Oh, that was nice of them. Yeah, we're good friends with them.''

Something about the way Tori said that seemed to imply a double meaning. I was probably looking too into it, especially since I'm currently in a room with three beautiful women.

I'm in the dressing room of three ultra popular and awesome singers after winning a lottery at my first time attending one of their concerts. Wow, I feel like I stepped into someone's fanfiction right now.

''So, uh…do I get a tour or autographs? Not that I'm looking for that. I'm not greedy or anything. If you want to talk or just stare at each other, that's cool. Not stare at each other in a creepy way. That's not what I meant.''

The three of them shared a knowing look with each other. ''It's something a little different.''

''What does that mean…'' The words were caught in my throat as the three women suddenly began to strip in front of me. ''Wait, what?''

Before I could comprehend what was happening, the three of them were almost naked as if they didn't have a single care in the world. Oh, so this is that type of fanfiction about visiting a group of singers backstage.

''We call it the lucky dip for a reason.'' Tori winked.

Out of all of them, Jade was the first to be naked, probably helped by the fact that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her black skirt. ''I hate panties. I never wear them.''

''It's true. She doesn't.'' Cat giggled.

Once they were all naked, I felt my knees buckle. ''Wow, you girls don't waste any time.'' I commented and gulped loudly.

Without thinking, I glanced down and noticed that a bulge had already become visible beneath my jeans.

''Well, let's hurry up and see it.'' Jade said impatiently.

I stared at them. ''You don't mind.''

Tori shrugged. ''It's your body. It doesn't bother us. Plus, I said we were good friends with Korra and Asami.''

Oh, they did mean it like that.

''It's like unwrapping a Christmas present.'' Cat said. She was suddenly next to me and helping me strip, removing my shirt and pulling down my jeans until I was only in my boxers, doing a very poor job of hiding my erection underneath.

Tori and Jade approached and the three of them got down on their knees before removing my boxers, tossing them aside and their eyes bulged when they finally got a good sight of my…bulge.

Really, Anna?

Tori rolled her tongue down the head of my cock, worshiping it. She takes me deep into her mouth and sucks hard, causing me to grunt and moan, thrusting into her warm mouth. Next to her, Jade liked the length of my cock, occasionally brushing her tongue against Tori's lips whenever they came in contact. I noticed them share a look with one another. I couldn't tell if they were competing or flirting.

Maybe both.

My moans increased when I felt a pair of hands fondle my balls. I heard Cat giggle. ''Hehe, I'm a cat that likes to play.'' She then moved underneath and began to suck on my balls, not afraid to give them a wet tongue-lashing.

''That feels so good.'' I said, delighting in the feeling of the three women with their mouths on me.

Tori took my cock further into her mouth until the tip was pressing against the back of her throat. She bobbed her head, gagging on me but didn't stop. With no room left, Jade decided to join Cat, both of them taking each of my balls in their mouths, sending a rush throughout my body.

I grabbed the back of Tori's head and guided her down my cock. She gasps the deeper she takes me.

"I think I can handle her better." Jade said.

Tori pulled away and gave Jade a side glance as if to tell her to prove it. I'm not sure if I feel more frightened or aroused by their tension.

Without delay, Jade jumps in and wraps her warm lips around the head of my cock and further works me down into her mouth. Her hand clutches my balls while Cat and Tori stood up on either of me to lavish my body with warm, hungry kisses. They start cupping my breasts and sucking on my nipples, sending shivers. Cat even went as far as to gently nibble on the nipple.

Nibble on the nipple? Did I really just say that?

They then start taking turns sucking the back of my neck and then kiss me on the mouth several times. They feel up my body; caressing my breasts, squeezing my ass and feeling up my muscles. As this went on, Jade was now deepthroating me, determined to take all of me in her mouth, even as she choke and gagged with saliva dripping down her chin.

Cat and Tori were making me feel so good in the meantime, it was only fair that I make them feel good too.

I reach down and slide a finger into Cat's wet pussy. She hips her head and moans with delight.

''Fuck.'' Tori growls as I also begin to finger her with my other hand. Both girls lean in and returning to sucking my breasts while I work their pussies. I decide to up my game and ad a singer finger to each, driving them completely nuts.

Jade takes me deep and hard into her mouth. Her warm mouth releases me with a pop before she then drags her tongue from the head all the way down to the base. My shaft rubs against her face as she proceeds to lick and suck my balls once again. Waves of pleasure rip through my body.

When the other two girls stood straight, I made my move. I lean in to kiss on Cat's neck, sucking and licking as she purred. I then did the same thing to Tori. They nestle their bodies closer, pressing themselves up against me with their breasts rubbing my body. I continued to finger fuck them faster with Cat practically humping herself on me while Tori lifted one leg and hooked it on me to give me better access to pleasure her.

I pull out of them and bring my wet fingers to the other person's mouth. They moan as they taste the other on my fingers. Cat in particular seemed to enjoy licking Tori's pussy juices. ''Hmm, strawberries.''

Once they had tasted themselves, I placed both my hands on the back of Jade's head and started to fuck her mouth relentlessly. ''I'm so close.''

I felt Jade double her efforts, sucking my cock and squeezing my balls. I felt my release build and build as her mouth slides up and down. Her loud slurping and gagging filled the room as I thrust my hips one final time. She forms an air tight seal around my cock as I came, splattering Jade's mouth full of my cum. She tries to keep it in. I push deep into her and pull almost all the way out, allowing her to breath as some of the cum spills onto her chin and dribble down into her breasts.

Quickly Cat crawls forward, eager to please, and starts licking Jade's breasts clean. Surprised, Jade moaned and leaned forward into her friend, until Cat was smothered by Jade's huge bust, not that I think Cat minded at all. While I did enjoy the view, I couldn't help but wish that it was my face buried in Jade's cleavage…or something else of mine pillowed between her breasts.

I shivered when I felt Tori reach down and grasp my cock, stroking it from base to tip. Her fingers sliding over the slick shaft. ''No way, you're still big.''

''I wouldn't want to disappoint and leave any ladies out.'' I smirked before capturing her in a passionate kiss. She gladly returned it, massaging her tongue across my lips, demanding entry. I allowed her and our tongues touched each other, licking and sucking while she continued to pump my cock in her fist frantically.

Cat finished cleaning up Jade and crawled over to me, her face inches from my cock. ''My turn.'' She said happily before taking me in her mouth, licking Tori's fingers at the same time until the lead singer moved her hand away.

Cat sucked me hard and faster while Tori moved away from me and over to Jade. She cups Jade's face and guides their lips together, shoving her tongue inside of Jade's mouth. The two girls kiss each other with burning lust. Jade holds Tori down with a nice leg sweep, grinding their naked bodies together and moaning each other's names.

Cat released me from her mouth and laughed with me. ''No matter how many girls we get, those two always go back to each other.''

I wanted to continue watching Tori and Jade make out. The goth girl wrapped her legs around Tori's waste, holding each other close as they moaned into each other's mouths. However, I didn't want to keep Cat waiting. I grabbed her hips, causing her to squeal a little with surprise and guided her over to the closest chair. I sat down and then help Cat mount my lap with her facing the display her two friends were getting into.

I felt Cat's body heat up with lust as she lowers herself onto my shaft, leaning against me with my breasts rubbing the soft skin of back. A kiss on the back of her neck and ear makes Cat's descent a little bit easier. I kiss her body and reach around to rub my fingers over her nipples. The first few inches of my length slide inside of her wet pussy.

Cat moans loudly and throws her head back, resting it on my shoulder, giving me the chance to lean down as kiss her shoulder. Her warm body rose and fell on my lap, and I began to buck upwards until I found myself in a nice rhythm and let her ride me. I continued to massage her breasts in the meantime, enjoying the lewd sounds she made.

While pleasing her, I watched Tori and Jade. Tori's hand travelled downwards, rubbing Jade's clit a few times tenderly before sliding a finger deep inside of Jade and causing the busty goth to arch her back and gasp. Tori began to finger Jade while sucking her nipples, biting gently and pulling on it. ''Fuck yes!'' Jade cried out, encouraging Tori to continue her treatment on the other nipple too.

Cat bounced on me with an increasing pace. Beads of sweat began to drip down her glorious body, a body that my hand happily felt, trailing down until I cupped her ass, helping me to fuck her harder and faster. Sounds of pleasure fill the air as I pound into Cat deeper with every thrust. She's not afraid to take all of me inside her, bouncing rapidly without hesitation. I feel her fingers curl against my bicep for support. She keeps rising and falling on me.

I heard Jade yelp and I turned back to her to see that Tori's head was now between her legs, eating her out and driving her completely over the edge. Jade's moans turn into loud screams. Tori laps up the juices from her partner. Her sexy pussy shines brightly. Tori understands a duty to get Jade nice and wet. The pleasure only builds up inside of Jade on the bed when she throws her hips completely up and now wraps her legs around Tori's head.

Cat let out another moan and then tilted her head back to face me, our lips only a fraction of an inch apart. ''I'm gonna cum soon.''

''Cum for me, Cat.'' I whispered back.

I hold my hands around her waist and shove as much of my cock into her as possible. Cat's tight pussy engorges on my shaft the deeper I pushed inside of her causing her to moan even louder, my balls pressed against her entrance as she released a silent yell. Her body trembles as she cums hard on me, so much so that I have to hold her close so that she doesn't fall.

Hey, I'm not going to complain about holding a woman tenderly in my arms, especially after I've made them feel like heaven.

Tori forcefully fingers Jade and drives her completely to a fit of pleasure. She kisses Jade's juicy pussy and licks her thighs too. They two lustfully indulge in each other while Cat as making a lot of lovely noises on top of me.

Before I know it, Cat had recovered and was now grinding on me once again. ''Tag, you're it. You cum next.'' She said gleefully.

My body tingles as I thrust into her once again, feeling myself get closer to my own orgasm. I would need to pull out as I hadn't put on my condom, but for now, I was going to enjoy every moment I had inside her. I was back to reaching around and cupping her breasts, she proceeds to bounce on me faster, her ass slapping against my lap each time.

Watching her move, feeling her body, hearing her moans, it all drove me insane. My cock and balls were drenched with her juices, enabling me to slide in and out of her with ease. I slammed into her one final time before I felt a sudden rush in the lower half of my body. ''I'm cumming.''

I slip out of her and Cat lurches forward in front of me as thick ropes of my cum blasted out of my tip and landed on her ass and up her back. Cat laughed as she felt my release spray over her, probably surprised not only by the amount but also by how far it reached.

After I was done, Cat collapsed on the chair next to me, breathing heavily. ''That was fun.'' Cat said before she looked down at my cock again and her eyes bulged. ''You're still big?''

In front of me, Tori moved away as she and Jade stared at me too. ''My turn!'' Jade suddenly proclaimed.

Tori faced her. ''What? Why?''

''I sucked her dick. So I should fuck it now.'' She stated matter-of-factly.

''No, if anything, it would be fair if she fucked me next.''

''You snooze, you lose, Vega.''

The two looked ready to kill each other, a stark contrast from their love-making a few minutes ago, so I decided to step in. ''Umm, I have enough stamina for both. Sharing is caring, right?''

Tori didn't look to convinced, but the longer she stared at my hard cock, the more her willpower to argue seemed to fade. I think that now that she's seen I can still keep going even after two orgasms, she wasn't so hesitate to wait a little longer.

''Tori,'' Cat said, her legs spread wide apart. ''I'm lonely.''

She sounded so innocent, despite the context being anything but. Tori's frustration disappeared when she turned to Cat, replaced with an amused smile. She walked over before kneeling down and diving between Cat's legs to start eating her pussy. Cat's body shakes and she puts her hands on the back of Tori's head.

"Anna." Jade called out.

I turn around and nearly buckle when I see Jade on her hands and knees, sending me a seductive gaze over her shoulder and ass shaking up in the air. ''Don't keep me waiting.''

''Oh, I won't.'' I said as I rushed over behind her, leaning down to touch her body. My hands reach around to grab a handful of her bouncy, busty breasts, causing her to squirm and moan underneath me. I line myself up and shove my cock deep inside her.

''Fuck!'' Jade gasped. ''You're fucking huge!''

''I hope it's not too much.'' I said as I began to slowly pull out and push in, giving her time to adjust.

''Oh, it's perfect,'' she moaned and then looked over her shoulder. ''Vega, after this, I'm expecting you to step up your strap-on game.''

''Only if you do the same.'' Tori said in between licks over Cat's pussy.

Cat in the meantime was giving off sounds that fumbled between a laugh and a moan. ''Ha, I don't need to step up mine.''

I grip Jade's hips and started to thrust, pushing and the pulling out quicker and harder. She was so wet already that I had no trouble burying myself deep inside her. "Yes, yes!" Jade breaths with hunger in her eyes. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder!''

And so I did. Fucking her as hard and as fast as I could doggy-style, grabbing her hair and slapping her ass on occasion to bring her to new heights. I'm pounding into her as her hands clench on the carpet floor, threatening to tear them up as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure. I hope that the girls had this room sound proof, because Jade was quite the screamer. These singer's voices were not only great on stage.

I look over my shoulder to see Cat roll her hips up to meet Tori's mouth. Cat slides her fingers against the back of her head and pulling Tori in deeper. Tori's own hand was between her legs, finger fucking herself.

I hold onto Jade, thrusting against her as her body shook and trembled beneath me. I reached underneath to massage her swaying breasts, too big for me to cup fully in my palms. I say that like it's a bad thing, when it's the complete opposite. She continues to scream as my hard cock rams deep into her wet pussy. Her juices coat my shaft with my balls slapping against her thighs.

''Wait a minute, wait.'' Jade said, causing me to stop what I was doing. ''Let me move around.''

She shifted around, still on her hands and knees, until she was facing Tori's behind. ''Okay, get back to it.'' Jade said and before I could question her, Jade leans forward so that her face was buried between Tori's ass cheeks. Tori gasped in shock, surprised as anyone at the surprise rimming Jade was giving her. Jade's tongue probed Tori's ass and once the shock had subsided, Tori continued her own oral stimulation on Cat.

Jade was licking Tori just as fluidly as Tori was licking Cat. Cat's audible moans spurred me on and encouraged me to drive back into Jade.

I resume fucking Jade from behind, running my hands over her ass cheeks while she moved hers to Tori's, spreading them further apart so that she could really penetrate with her tongue. This encouraged Tori to also slide her tongue deeper into Cat. It was like a carry-on effect of sexy proportions, and I felt like the driver in full control of the momentum. My body slamming into Jade's pushed her into Tori and on into Cat.

Adjusting myself so that I could thrust harder and faster, I pounded into Jade relentlessly before bringing one hand down over her ass to spank her. She let out a sensual moan, clawing Tori's ass as I spanked and fucked her harder. The girls cries of pleasure were like music for me, encouraging me to drive in deeper until my entire shaft was buried in Jade's gushing pussy.

The sexy goth threw her head back, unable to stop the screams of pleasure as she rocked her body back against mine, matching my forward thrusts. ''Fuck yes!''

''You like this?'' I asked.

''I fucking love it!'' She responded and then bit on Tori's ass cheek. I wasn't sure how hard she bit, but it was enough to cause Tori to moan quite loudly. Not that she could do much else as Cat was rocking her hips against Tori's face, her own head being thrown back and her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her juices dribbled down Tori's mouth and chin.

The sight was enough for me to hammer into Jade as hard and as fast as I could, knowing she was close to the edge. I'm straining to hold back from my own climax as I feel her pussy clench hard around my cock. I pull out almost all the way, almost leaving her empty, before slamming my hips forward and burying myself inside her. I repeated this action over and over until she was panting, too hysterical with pleasure to beg for more. And she wanted more.

Jade rakes her nails down Tori's ass. Her body trembles before I felt my hips flooded by her orgasm, squirting and gushing and screaming. I followed soon after with my own release. I pull out of her and cum all over her ass and back. I hold onto her to stop her from collapsing as she feels my cum spread over her curvy body.

We spend a few moments indulging in the delightful feeling. Once we collected out breath, I gave Jade's ass a spank and she throws her head back to moan in lust.

Tori pulls away from Cat just as I pulls away from Jade. ''Now, it's my turn.'' Tori moves over and shoves her chest in my face. I grab her waist and pull her closer as I motorboat her breasts, feeling like I've died and gone to heaven. Her moans increase while my hands move down to caress and spank her ass. I end up sucking on her breasts, biting and tugging on her nipples and making her moan even more.

My stiff cock pokes out and hits her in the thigh during this.

"You're hard again?" Tori asks. "You're like the freaking Energizer bunny, I swear."

"Well," I tell her with a smile as I pull her in close. "This wouldn't be the first time I've been compared to a rabbit."

''I love rabbits!'' Cat yelled excitedly, still breathless from being eating out. Her and Jade lay together, rubbing and embracing each other.

My lips crash against Tori's feeling her tongue prob and enter my mouth. Our hands were everywhere on our bodies as she mounted me. Her taste was so sweet and intoxicating. My cock brushes against her opening and I ease her in to lower her warm pussy over the tip of my cock. Tori bites down on my bottom lip, tugging it and encouraging me to thrust upwards until my shaft was fully inside of her.

Tori let out a whimper of pleasure. ''Fuck, so big.''

Her hair is now wild and messy, some strands sticking her beautiful face. I love it when I'm able to work up a sweat and see the absolute look of lust and pleasure in a woman's eyes. She pushes down onto me with her fingers grabbing my torso. Tori slides up and brings herself down, repeating the action a few times until she built up a steady rhythm.

She takes my cock deep into her. The warmth surrounds me and then releases me. My hands cups her tits, massaging them and pinching and pulling her nipples for added pleasure as she bounces on top of me. Tori wiggles down onto me and takes more cock into her tightening pussy. She rises up and drops all the way down for me to fill her completely.

She's really getting into it and more importantly getting a full dose of euphoria and ecstasy. All part of the Anna loving women package that I promise with every session of love-making.

Tori rises up and drops down onto me faster and harder. I grab onto Tori and thrust with all my strength. Tori tingles and then drops all the way down. "Fuck! Fuck me!" She yells. "I want that big cock inside me!"

I thrust deep into her wet pussy and then pull out. My balls slap against her amazing ass. My hands roam her all over and causes her to moan.

Looking across the room, I could see Jade and Cat watching the action. Their hands down between each other's legs, masturbating and getting each other off as they watched me fuck Tori harder. Getting an idea, I tilt my head, indicating for them to move closer. They scoot over until they were sitting on either side of us, curious about what I had planned. All there were taking by surprise as I removed my hands from Tori's body, reluctantly, and then started fingering their soaking pussies. My left hand pleasing Cat, while my right hand was thrusting in and out of Jade.

Thank goodness for my strength and stamina, because I could finger the two of them while still laying back and thrusting my hips upwards to fuck Tori. All three girls threw their heads back, screaming almost as loud as their fans did during the concert. ''Anna! Anna!'' They yell.

Tori bounces up and down on me, each time showing sparks of energy. Her bouncing body keeps rising and drops even harder with each push of my cock inside of her warm body. Tori bends forward, beginning to become overcome with pleasure as her hands cup and grab my breasts. Jade and Cat rocked their bodies into my hands.

Each push, each drop, it drives all of us completely insane with lust. We wanted more.

Tori finally cums hard around my cock. But, I could still keep going, and the others need their own release, so I got another idea.

I rolled us over until I was on top of Tori. She wraps her legs around me and encourages me to drive into her. I push deep into her and almost pull out before slamming my throbbing cock into her wet entrance. As I drive in and out of her, Jade and Cat lie down next to her and my hands return to their pussies, fingering them at the same pace I was fucking Tori. The three girls moaned and squirmed beneath me, enjoying every second of pleasure. I almost came at the sight of their faces overwhelmed with delight.

I feel Tori's pussy clutch around me tightly, still riding out her previous orgasm as I felt mine getting closer. The same could also be said for Jade and Cat. They held each other. Jade especially couldn't keep her hands off Tori.

I thrust my cock and fingers into them faster, prompting them to cum harder than ever before. Tori's back arches and her body bucks against mine as I feel her squirt on me. She lets out a silent scream before crashing back down onto her back. Cat and Jade's bodies writhe as they clutch each other and they're soon having their own orgasms. I feel their wetness on my fingers. Their bodies coated in sweat and their moans now raspy and breathless.

Seeing them all loose control drove me to my own release. I quickly pulled out of Tori and kneeled over her. I didn't even need to rub myself before I exploded. I growled and gritted my teeth as huge amounts of cum jetted out from my shaft all over their bodies. Their legs, stomachs, breasts and faces were drenched and they smiled through every moment of it.

''Wow.'' I gasp, enjoying the moment of calm while I could. ''That was something…'' I looked down at them, only to find that Tori and Jade were a bit too busy making out with each other to really listen to a word that I was saying. I'm not even mad that I'm being ignored. They seemed so happy in each other's arms, I wasn't going to interrupt them.

I shudder when I feel a pair of lips sucking on my balls. I gaze down to see Cat beneath me with her mouth pleasuring me. ''Let them have a moment.''

I smiled. ''They're like an old married couple. Looking to kill each other one minute, then kiss on the other.''

''They played a couple in a play. That's almost like the real thing.'' Cat replied before she slid her body up against mine. My shaft nestled perfectly between her breasts. Realizing this, she took advantage, cupping her tits together and moving up and down to rub me and give me a glorious titjob.

I moaned and placed my hands on her shoulders as I started thrusting my hips. The tip of my cock brushed against her chin, encouraging her to tilt her head down and suck on it as I fucked her tits.

Let's just say it would be many, many hours later before I left that dressing room. I didn't even care if the buses were still running. I could probably find a hotel somewhere. All I wanted now was to enjoy my time with the three superstars.


End file.
